Bioformers 2, Part 1: Rise of the Insidious
by Biomarvel740
Summary: When an ancient Makutacon general rises to take revenge on all of Bioniclekind, it's up to Paradox, Green, and the others to save the world once more. Along with this, they will learn a bit more about the reasons of the exile and with the stakes raised higher than ever, will they be able to prevent the continuation of Insidious's dark legacy?
1. Chapter 1

Lego owns Ketongu and Lesovikk and Bionicle. Hasbro owns Transformers. Galem owns Tali, Ava, Diego, Amber, Iris and Alyan. Everything else belongs to me and Galem.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Prologue

Many believe they know the truth of what happened all of those years ago. They're partially right. Though there were a large number of things about that day of exile that was never brought to light. Nor was any day of what had happened before that. Nor were any or the reasons revealed as to why the Makutacons had been born. Of course, the Makutacon army was formed to enact revenge on all of Bionicle and Thansformer-kind. But revenge for what?

As the old records describe it, when the Bioformer race was first formed, it had not just been due to romantic relationships. It had mostly been due to secretive breeding programs between Bionicles, who's most organs had been upgraded and rebuilt in order to have the ability to reproduce, and the Transformer races. All of this had been done originally, to give all Autobots and Toa and Titans a break from war, forever. In other words, the Bioformer race had originally been bred for military purposes, and many of them had proven themselves to be the perfect soldiers.

All those years ago, one Prime, Nexus, had fallen for a female Titan, and together they conceived many children. When the Turaga had heard of this, fear of becoming overthrown had started to settle in. They were children of an ancient Prime after all, a Bioformer like that could've been the most powerful of all. So in this fear, they had all decided to keep peace for as long as they possibly could, while still continuing the breeding programs, raising the Bioformer race to become a race of soldiers, while also recruiting Nexus's children, all of whom had no say in the matter.

But in their dark though successful quest to preserve the peace between them and the newest race, a dark and powerful member of said race, a powerful Prime and child of Nexus, had discovered what they were doing and grew with a raging hatred in his Liark. Just a few hours later he had informed his brother, a Titan-sized Prime of telekinesis, whom he had trained, about it, knowing full well that this brother had experience and much intelligence as a general, along with brutal methods of war. In time, the informed Titan-Prime rebelled against the breeding and forced labor, taking an army his brother had been preparing for this very purpose, rising to claim everything the Turaga had ever worked for... By force through means of death.

This Prime of telekinesis, was once famously known as Kafeel Prime. As a soldier, he was one of the strongest, fastest, most skilled of the 20 children to Nexus, to ever fight in a battle like the ones they had been sent. And Kafeel used these very same skills to rebel against the Turaga, in the form of this army, wanting desperately more than ever, to see them tremble in fear. And so, after consulting with his mysterious master, he launched the first Makutacon attack on the council base. He never grew tired, he never showed them mercy, and the Turaga he had captured were brutally tortured and slaughtered.

Xanthium, another one of Nexus's children and a Prime of Supernova, saw the attack, becoming disgusted by Kafeel's actions. In response, Xanthium led an attack against Kafeels army with an assembled team of his own Bioformers, whom were called Toabots. The war lasted for days that had at first appeared to be without end. In the long and hard confict between the equally matched armies, much blood had been shed. Blood of both the guilty and the innocent. The deaths of both had encouraged Xanthium and those with him, to fight harder, and pray longer for victory against Kafeels vengeful army. Then finally, after many months of battle, his war had ended, but only after an epic duel between the two brothers on the battlefield.

After landing enough blows, both lucky and strategized, Xanthium had won the battle, and Kafeel, weak and bitter, was exiled by the surviving members of the Turaga Council to a distant planet of Ice, where he would freeze in torture for all of his crimes against his ancestors forever. The Turaga had also branded this powerful war criminal a new title. One of which Kafeel would gladly wear for the rest of his days to come: The Insidious. As for the rest of the Bioformer race, the Turaga Council had started to consider the risk of being conquered far more than they originally had before the war that had destroyed landscapes and killed many. In their growing fear for the well being of themselves and the rest of the planet, the Bioformer race, including all Toabots and Makutacons, were exiled anyways. Their crime, as they had described it years ago, being the disturbance of the peace.

Many years later, as the war continued on Planet X, Killer Prime, another one of Nexus's children, took the Insidious as an inspiring mentor, after a long discussion of the truth that had been hidden. Together Killer, Insidious, his master and the rest of the evil brothers, continued to lead the army that would fight for vengeance, in a war that continues to this very day.

In all of the time Insidious had continued to lead in second rank, he swore to himself that one day... One day... he would return. And that when he did... Every Bionicle and Transformer walking on the face of the planet, along with every single Toabot who would protect their lives, would have but one place in his eyes, only one meaning, only one sentence: extinction.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Woohoo! I've said it once and I'll say it again: It's great to be back! And with my Co-writter of the Bioformer universe! (looks to Galem) Are you excited to be working on this?

Galem: Lol! Are you kidding? Of course I am! I can't wait to see what this book has in store! :D

Biomarvel: I can't wait for both you and everyone else to see it either! :0) What do you all think of the prologue? Please be sure to leave a review to tell me what or send me or Galem a PM for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. I thank you all for taking the time to read, and please, have a God-blessed day. XD

Galem: God bless! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Lego owns the names Jala and Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Diego, Iris and Alyan. Lego also owns any lego pieces that are mentioned in the story.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 1: Present Day

Tali smiled from her seat as she watched her friends chat and laugh amongst themselves. She always loved it when her friends were happy. Billy felt the same way as he sat in the front seat, flying a model 482 cargo-jet, made specifically for transporting Toa and Autobots into a battlefield. But the place where the recently upgraded Toa of Fire was flying himself and the now larger Toa team was not just any battlefield. Just a few hours ago, Billy and the other Toa, Autobots and yes, Toabots, had received a call from the Turaga council, regarding a new Bioformer crash-site. Whether it was Toabot or Makutacon, they did not know, and so they sent them out to check it out.

The muscular and heavily red armored Toa of Fire, who still wore his Kanohii Mohtrek, chuckled as he continued to think of the call that had been made, they way they all felt when they said yes. As much as six months of peace without a single incident had been truly enjoyable, there was still a small part of him that missed the battlefield. Maybe it was just because he was a Toa, and that was what he had been made for. After all, when you were a Toa, protecting the innocent always had to be a thought.

But the sense of relief and excitement couldn't be felt by everyone. Robert, the now muscular Toa of Storms, looked over to Ops and knew this instantly. The look on Ops's face when he had continued to stare at Tali said it all. Crap-great., Robert thought. Truck-former looked like he had had experienced a fast-crash into a stone-wall from great-mile. If he didn't know any better, Robert probably would've assumed that Ops and Tali had been arguing. But that was far from the truth. Overtime, Ops and Tali had both come to love each other like best friends, and were both always there for the other when they needed a helping hand. But even Robert could tell that this pair wasn't telling each other the truth about how much love they felt for each other.

Heck, the two looked so miserable that if it wouldn't have made Robert a hypocrite in doing so, he would've told them both what they felt and let love work it's way between them. The reason why it would've made Robert a hypocrite was because he was dealing with a bit of the same problem with Ava. Robert looked over at said green and black female Toa of air, who wore a dark green Kanohii Kadin, wanting so badly to tell her what he felt for her, but like Ops, he was too afraid that the girl he liked would turn him down, or even start feeling a bit awkward around him, and that wasn't exactly something he wanted at the moment.

But this very reason was the same thing that would stop him every time he had tried to tell Ava just how he felt. But there were so many things about her that made him want to change his mind. One of these things being hearing her laugh at one of his wise-cracks or funny facial expressions. Another thing being when she smiled at night, MAN how her smile seemed brighter than the moonlight was on the earth! And her EYES! Her green eyes were gorgeous. But like always, Robert would chicken out. Almost to the point where he wouldn't leave his room at base in fear of her seeing him when he looked at her the way he did. But that didn't keep her from hanging out with her whenever he could.

Almost immediately as Robert pushed these thoughts aside, he got up from his seat and carefully approached Ava, who was standing against a wall, sharpening one of her wind-katannas with her back turned to him. Robert made a short frown to himself. Bad-great., he thought. Another life-reason to be cruch-silent. He rolled his eyes then, thinking: Oh you cross-wired scare-easy kohlii-head. You'll be good-fine.

Upon then finally reaching her, Robert waited a while, thinking of what to say for a while before then asking her, a smile on his mask: "How fairs you tonight, wind-spitter"?

At the sound of his voice, Ava fought not to jump. Sure she had known he was behind her and she had been expecting him to say something, but every time she heard his voice, it felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest! Taking a second to calm herself, Ava looked over her shoulder and smiled back at Robert. "Pretty good." She replied, putting away her katannas before completely facing him. "A touch nervous but very excited. How about you?"

Robert smiled a bit at Ava's response before then responding: "I be doing fair-good as well". Then notioning in Ops's direction: "Though probably not much-as him".

Glancing over where Robert had gestured, Ava noticed Ops looking over at Tali. Ava recognized that look. It was the same look she had seen him giving Tali a few times before when Tali wasn't looking. She had thought it was just a crush but now that she got a good look...oh, yeah, this was way more than a simple crush. What Ops had was something deeper. She smiled softly. "How long has he been doing that?" True, she had seen him give that look before but there was a good chance he had been doing it longer than that.

Robert lifted his head in thought for a second, trying to keep himself focused on the question as he saw her smile and then responded: "For the past six great-months now, and from his expression-image, it's been getting great-worse". Then looking back down at her: "And the bad-worse part is he hasn't

truth-told her yet".

Ava's eyes widened as her jaw dropped in shock. "Are you serious? That long?" Quickly, she regained her composure but the shock was still evident in her eyes. "I would have expected them to, you know, take the next step." She looked over at her friend and team leader again, trying to wrap her mind around this new bit of information when she caught sight of her rubbing something in her hand. Looking closer, she noticed the silver chain around Tali's neck. 'Odd.' She thought. 'Why is she wearing that now? She usually carries it in her subspace for safe keeping due to the fear of losing it in battle. I wonder...' "Hmm."

Noticing her sight-direction, Robert also saw Tali as she fiddled with her necklace. Curiosity exploded through the Storm-Toas mind-thoughts as he hard-wondered just what Tali was doing with her necklace. Or more importantly: Why? Just why was she fiddling with her necklace like that again? He and the other Toa had seen her do it quite often, mostly after she had finished talking or fun-messing with Ops. But that didn't exactly explain everything to any of them. Even the Toabots had noticed it, but they hadn't been able to figure it out either. Then looking back at Ava, Robert guessed it wouldn't be wrong to ask her, see if she knew the answer herself. She WAS one of Tali's best friends after all, why wouldn't she know?

"What be with that fiddle-messing"?, Robert politely asked her, a bit of humor added into his voice. "And who gift-gave it"?

Ava had opened her mouth to answer Robert's question but his second question made her pause. 'Should I tell him?' She wondered. 'It HAS been five months. I think it's okay.' Taking a breath, she replied, "That's her silver cross necklace. It has blue sapphires, blue topaz and white diamonds." And now the hard part. Don't think about it, just say it. " Gahu gave it to her after she graduated from Uni. She hasn't taken it off since his passing." Ava didn't know what to feel. She still missed him but she should not be having a hard time just saying his name by now. 'Come on, girl, get a grip!' She reproached herself.

Robert looked painfully down at the steel floor as Gahu's name was mentioned. Gahu had been a member of Billy's team a while back as their eighth member, and as far as his loyalty and determination to preserve peace went, it had more than surpassed theirs. From the start, Gahu had helped all of his team with whatever he could've, regardless of whether it had anything to do with personal experiences or the mission. Heck, if ever there was a cease-fire in the battlefield, Gahu was always the first one to try to promote a peace treaty. And because none of them had been completely on their guard, Gahu had been killed by the third in command of the Makutacons in a way that had still stuck with them, even after all of this time.

But how COULDN'T they remember that without feeling bad or sad at all? Gahu was like FAMILY to them! And to make matters worse, he was the son of Turagas Tahu and Gali, both of whom had mourned for weeks for their murdered son. They had even caught Tali crying a few times. Robert almost let a tear slide down his Gresh-mask as he thought once more of how he and the others had done nothing as Gahu had been shot in the chest. On the bright side, they did nothing because they had all thought that Gahu had a chance in talking Killer out of starting a battle, on the bad side they were wrong, and there was nothing they could ever do to change that.

Noticing the pained expression on Robert's face, Ava felt the urge to comfort him. "Hey," she said softly, resting a hand on his arm both to get his attention and console him. "Don't be sad. Remember what Gahu said." Ava couldn't bring herself to say the words but she knew Robert remembered them. After all, he was there when Gahu had been murdered. It had been his team that had told her team what had happened. Ava started to feel the sorrow fill her and knew she had to redirect the conversation. Without thinking, she said, "Besides, I doubt that is the only reason she's been wearing it so much lately." No sooner were the words out of her mouth that she silently gulped.

Then deciding to at least TRY to look OK for her, Robert asked her: "What does your mind-thoughts tell you"?

'Well,' Ava thought. 'it's already out there. Might as well go the whole way.' Biting her bottom lip nervously, she leaned a bit closer. "Promise not to tell anyone?" She asked in a low voice.

Robert nodded.

Ava took a deep breath and told him. "After Gahu gave it to her, Tali told me once that she planned to give that necklace to her future husband." She glanced quickly at Tali, to make sure she hadn't overheard them.

Then looking back over at Tali and Ops, Robert made a humorous grin and quietly said: "Ohhh, she's got it great-bad then".

Ava could not stop the wide grin on her face. "Yep, she does. Now it's just a matter of when they are going to tell each other."

"I'd bet great-easy on a few more wait-days". Robert told Ava. Then looking back at her: "Why you-not have a love-want partner"? "Sorry for bug-asking, my mind is mole-curious".

Now if Ava hadn't been standing there, Robert would've immediately given himself a pretty hard face-palm. Just GREAT-WHY did you have to quick-ask that?, Robert scoldingly thought to himself. SERIOUSLY! Was he TRYING to give her a sign that he thought she was attractive?! Was he really trying to creep her out to the point where neither one of them would talk to the other ever again?! Just WHAT was his major malfunction?! Robert just gave her a kind look that one would normally give when expecting the answer to a simple question, also silently thinking to himself: Better yet, why-no she run time-yet in scare-fear?

Ava looked down, a shy smile gracing her lips. It was a simple question, she knew, but something about it just made her nearly blush. She just didn't know what. Mentally shaking it off, she answered, "I haven't found the right one yet." She looked up at Robert. "That or he hasn't found me yet."

Robert immediately felt broken-lighted as he heard that. Hasn't found the right one yet? Surely that meant that she had no romantic interest in him at all! Robert looked down a bit, thinking quietly to himself: I should've clear-seen this time-soon. No path-way she could ever romance-like Le-fool like me. How COULD she? Regardless of how much he truly felt for her, that didn't exactly mean that she felt the same. Plus she was the kind of girl who normally wouldn't date someone like him. Sure, they were both quite the jokesters amongst all of the other Toa, but even the fact that Ava was far more beautiful to him than any other female he had ever laid eyes upon made chances of a romance seem far less likely.

Robert immediately put on a straight face and told her: "Well, I have high-hopes for your love-find to come fast-quick". "So, love-find-luck".

"Thanks, Rob." Ava smiled brightly. "And the same for you as well." She had no idea why she had said that but, it was out there now.

Robert gave Ava a simple nod in thanks before then walking away and making the goofiest grin he could possibly manage as he walked away, hoping to make her laugh. Ava caught sight of the grin from the corner of her eye and quickly put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh. Robert nearly turned back to Ava as he heard her melodic muffle-laugh, but restrained himself from doing so in fear of startling her and instead continued to walk to his seat in the plane.

At almost the very second the two had finished their conversation, Pow walked inside from the piloting room, immediately shouting loud enough for everyone to hear him over other nearby conversations: "Attention"!, then sitting down once everyone got quiet.

The very next second, Billy walked inside, looking around at the now larger Toa-team, tasked with a new destiny from their Turaga leaders: To help the Toabots fight off the remaining Makutacons who had been crash landing on earth for the past few weeks. It had been made so almost immediately after a battle between five Toabots who were allied with many Toa and Autobots against what ended up being fifteen Makutacons. With God on their side, they had managed to win this battle and drive the Makutacons back for what they had hoped would be a while. But unfortunately, one battle just wasn't enough for these Makutacons. Therefore, the Toa, Autobots and Toabots would have to fight harder than they had before. With the possibility of a Makutacon army raining down to destroy earths inhabitants, they HAD to, and at least TRY to stay true to unity while doing so.

Billy wasted no time as he put a serious face on his mask and told them: "Alright everybody, we're getting pretty close to our first Makutacon target in a while, so here's my plan: we're gonna parachute in! When that happens, we're gonna need to advance on the Makutacons ES's as quick and hard as possible! And if you see him or ANY Makutacon, don't hesitate to kill it, or it WILL kill YOU if it has the chance. We've dealt with this threat before, so we all know that no matter what happens, we can't take any risks if there are any risks of dying. We already have enough risks of that as it is so be cautious while you're out there. Are there any questions before we can start"?

Diego raised his hand with a smirk. "Yeah, you ready to bring the rain?"

Billy grinned in Diego's direction, responding: "Don't you know it". Then looking to Robert, he ordered: "Robert, open the hatch"!

"Yes sir"!, Robert answered, then walking over to the hatch controls and pressing a code into a glass security lock.

As Robert continued to press in the unlock code to the hatch door, Ops decided to take some time while he still had it, and use it to talk Tali. Now, unlike Roberts problem with Ava, Ops was easily able to talk with Tali. That may have been mostly due to the fact that Ops was the one who tried to talk to Tali and calm her down when she had received news that he had died in battle. But the task wasn't as easy as it looked from his perspective. In fact, it had been much harder for Ops to pull off because seeing Tali for the first time, it made him understand the meaning of the words "love at first sight". He practically had to fight the urge to burst into tears himself when he saw the most beautiful Ga-toa in the world crying.

But it also made him quite a bit angry at himself. Seriously, out of all the times he had decided to fall in love with her, the day her brother had been murdered?! WHY?! Not only was it completely irresponsible of him as an Autobot, it was also a tad bit sickening. And not in the good way. But that wasn't the only thing that made him feel like a disgrace for loving her as much as he did. He also had to keep both eyes out for a Decepticon who had promised to put an end to anyone he loved. ANYONE. Therefore putting Tali in an intense amount of danger just by loving her. That and the regret he still felt for not even TRYING to prevent Gahu's death were the two major reasons why a part of him didn't want to go up to her and dramatically shout: I love you Tali Nuva!

In that moment, as Ops then got up and walked over to her, he decided to push these thoughts away and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, then asking her: "Tal Tal, you alright"?

Snapping out of whatever thoughts she had had, Tali looked up to see Ops looking down at her. Her light quickened as she looked into his eyes but she quickly blinked and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes, I'm alright." She answered with a calm smile. "You?"

Immediately hearing a bit of what he thought to be negativity in her voice, and the deep breath that had come beforehand, Ops looked painfully down at the metal floor, avoiding Tali's red eyes as he had started to say: "I..., but instead asked: "Do you blame me"?

Tali blinked a few times as she ran his question through her head. Why would he ask such a thing? He hadn't done anything wrong and she wasn't mad at him. It didn't make any sense. "Blame you? For what?"

"Gahu"., Ops immediately responded, "I know you'll probably just say you don't, but I still can't help but feel like I should be taking some of the blame. I mean we DID practically just stand there as Killer...", Ops stopped his sentence there, remembering the horrifying image of those three bleeding holes in Gahu's chest as he had immediately started to turn away.

How can she even stand to look at me right now?, Ops sorrowfully wondered. How could she even bear TALKING to him after what had transpired six months ago? At any moment before Gahu had been shot to death by the brutal Makutacon General, Ops could've and should've done something! Better yet, why DIDN'T he? From the very moment Gahu had proposed talking to Killer, Ops remembered feeling like something was going to go horribly wrong if he just let everything transpire the way it had, and he didn't even take a MOMENT to act it. It should've been me!, Ops thought in self-frustration. If it had been him to take the blow instead of Gahu, he and his sister would've been able to, after three years, finally see each other again! But now that desire for her to see him again was shattered, and it was ALL because of HIM!

Immediately, Tali leaned forward to lay a hand on his shoulder. Yes, Ops had been there when Gahu died. Yes, he could have done something to stop it. But, in reality, would it have really saved Gahu? Who's to say that Killer would have killed Gahu after Ops had taken the shot? She would have lost both her brother and, unknowingly, her best friend on the same day. "No, Opi," she said in a calming voice. "If you had done something, I would have lost you as well as Gahu. What happened never was, nor will it ever be, your fault. Okay"?

Ops was immediately about argue as he looked back at Tali's Hau, but upon seeing that same care in her eyes that made him feel peaceful, he instead let out a sigh in defeat and responded: "OK". Then trying to manage a smile (Which required him looking at her coal-colored hair as she pushed it back in a way that made him really want to kiss her): "Thanks Tali".

Offering a smile that thankfully hid a small blush, Tali replied, "Anytime." She glanced over to the side and back to Ops. "You ready?" She asked, gesturing to the now opening hatch.

Ops responded with with a nod and another smile(Can I PLEASE say I do?!, Ops thought) before going to stand in front of the still closed hatch door.

Tali smiled back and, seeing that his attention was elsewhere, turned her attention to her teammates. Diego was the first to catch her gaze and nodded encouragingly. Ava, catching sight of this, gave a cheerful thumbs up that made Tali chuckle a bit.

Upon then seeing that Tali was finished talking with her friends, Billy immediately shouted: "Alright! Let's send these Makutacon punks back to the scrap yard". Then looking to everyone: "Oorah"?!

But before he could hear their response, the hatch door behind him fully opened and the others ran as quickly as they could. Widening his eyes for a second, Billy turned on his heel and ran quickly towards the edge of the hatch opening, then jumping out and allowing gravity to do its work as he spread his arms and legs out. A strong passage of air immediately rushed past him as he continued to descend quickly down. Billy continued this falling motion a while before turning back enough to look at the others who were all falling behind him without spinning out of control. Upon seeing that everyone was there, Billy looked back towards the clouds, all darkened by the starry night sky, that waited below as he pointed his right arm outwards, signaling for them all to spread out so they would be able to parachute without accidentally flying into each other.

Billy gave another hand signal for everyone to start holding their breath ten seconds before they all fell through the clouds in what seemed to be a shorter matter of seconds. Upon passing the clouds, Billy and the others saw a long highway hundreds of feet beneath them, closed off by Toa X's Toa as to prevent any innocents from getting involved with the mission at hand. To the left of this highway was what appeared to be a white and rust colored and abandoned construction factory with old Bionicle-made construction vehicles scattered around it along with pieces of scrap metal that had already started to fall off of the said building. The area was also surrounded by a large number of trees that were scattered across the dirt floor beneath it. A few broken and burning trees immediately caught his attention.

Billy gave another hand signal and pulled on the orange lever on his red and black backpack. Immediately, a parachute flew out of the opening of said backpack and expanded. Billy felt the parachute tug back at him and let out a grunt in slight pain at the force of the pull. Billy recovered quickly as the parachute had started to slow his fall, then positioning himself left and turning the parachute towards the old factory. As the parachute had continued to carry him safely down towards said factory, he immediately took a few moments to look to his left and right sides, becoming relieved upon seeing everyone elses parachutes had also opened up just fine. He became more relieved when he saw them all positioning their parachutes as well, indicating that no one had died on their first attempt parachuting.

Finally, after a few long moments of silence had passed, Billy positioned himself in a crouching position as he neared the ground. Upon getting safely close enough, Billy unbuckled himself from the straps on his back pack and landed on the dirt ground with a roll, allowing the parachute to pass him and land onto the ground before he stood back up. Billy then turned back to see everyone else nearing the ground as well and readying themselves to land in the same manner he did. Satisfied with what he he saw, Billy took a rifle from the magnetizer on his back and took it off of safety before turning back to the factory and slowly approaching it as he raised his rifle up so he could use within a split second of seeing any Makutacon soldiers.

As Billy had continued to approach the old factory building, he waited to hear at least a few of the other Autobots and Toa to land before activating his earpiece and humorously saying: "I hope everyone enjoyed their flight and immediate fall afterwords. Then asking: Is everyone OK"?

"Affirmative"., Outilisa responded, a smile from Billy's wisecrack evident in her voice.

"I'm just a few clicks to your right"., Pow responded.

"Four clicks Back-close"., Robert informed.

"I'm on your left, Pow." Tali cleared herself from her parachute and stretched her lean limbs, thankful for her training that gave her the body and flexibility of a professional dancer.

"I'm here." She glanced over to see Alyan land safely. A soft thud on her right drew her attention to Diego who had landed a few minutes earlier.

"So am I." The young Praxian smirked at Alyan. Obviously, those two had raced to see who would land first. But the slight victory was cut short as something purple fell landed on top of Diego, knocking him flat on his face. "Oof!"

"I'm behind Diego. Literally." It took everything Tali had to not burst out laughing at the spectacle that was Iris and Diego. A slight breeze followed by a barely audible thud told Tali that Ava had landed safely.

"That was fun." Her chipper voice made Tali giggle softly. Ava always loved being in the Air and it was not surprising as it was her element. Ava turned with a smile at Tali only to roll her eyes at the sight of her two tangled teammates. "Ai, ie, ie, you two. Will you ever perfect your landings?" She muttered as she headed over to help.

Almost immediately afterwords, Ops came flying in, unstrapping himself a little too early, and also not paying attention at who was in front of him before he landed on top of a blue form, both falling to the ground. Ops saw Billy turn back to them and roll his eyes with a shake of his head and a smile that threatened to turn into a storm of laughter as he said: "And here, I was thinking those two would be the only ones with this problem".

Robert let out a snicker before quickly catching up to Ava and humorously offering her an opened bag of Cheddar Popcorn as he and Ava watched this. Ops was about to comment on Robert and the gesture of which he had offered Ava an already opened bag of popcorn before he then felt the form beneath him jiggle against the ground, causing him to look down and widen his eyes as a hot blush dominated his face plates. Much to his disluck, he one he had fallen on ended up being Tali. Crap Ops!, he though to himself as he was about to apologize for falling on her like this. What ended up stopping him was the sight of Tali's hair spread out a bit across her... AMAZING back. Since when did a female Toa's back make her look this hot?! Even the part that laid behind her midsection caught his attention, the healthy thinness of it stunning him into absolute silence. WHOA., Ops simply thought before then starting to trail his eyes down towards a silver plated place that he had started to wonder if Tali would kill him for looking at if she saw him. But he stared anyways, already becoming distracted from the fact that he was still on top of her, keeping her from getting up.

Tali struggled to get up only to find herself firmly pinned to the ground. Shifting her gaze slightly, she caught sight of the red and blue armor that told her who had landed on her. Strangely, she didn't mind that he was on top of her but, she would like to breath here! "Omms, gmm omph!" (Translation: Ops, get off!)

Ops immediately snapped out of his wondrous thoughts of how round it really was, and got off of her, jumping up to his two armored feet and mentally slapping himself for bad thoughts before offering a hand down to the (REALLY HOT, as Ops still thought) Toa of Water. Seeing the offered hand, Tali accepted it and slowly got to her feet, spitting of blades of grass that had managed to get into her mouth. Despite the laugh that was threatening to bubble out of her at the undeniable humor of the event, she sent a glare at Ops, wiping any dirt off of her face.

Ops gave her an innocent face and humorously asked her: "What? Deja vu"?, Which of course refereed to that time Ops tickled her for throwing a water ball at him, before she tripped him and fell on him(Also nearly falling asleep on him). Then giving her an honest, apologetic look: "Seriously though, that was NOT on purpose".

As hard as she tried to keep her frown, Tali could already feel the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. Ops was just so cute! Seriously, it was like impossible for her to stay mad at him for long, if at all. Giving in, Tali smiled warmly at him. "I know."

Ops immediately gave the (Smoking hot!) Toa of water a kind smile in return, then turning around enough for Tali to not see as a blush covered his entire face. Ops almost shook his head as he once again went into thought. This was making him feel both good and miserable. On one hand, he was her best friend, always supporting her whenever he could and even making her laugh every day he saw her, which he wished was more often than six months apart where all he could do was call her via telephone. But on the other hand, Ops was EXTREMLY attracted to her, both mentally and physically. I mean come on!, Ops thought to himself. There is almost NO WAY she's not in a relationship! Most girls with an attractive attitude and (Mouth-watering, amazing., Ops thought) body were NOT single at all. Most of the attractive girls at Ops's old school had already been taken, so he'd actually been single for most of his life. Or at least that was how he had thought of it. And that other girl who had cheated on him didn't really count to him. Either way, he really, really, really, REALLY wanted Tali in more ways than one.

Robert immediately gave Ave a surprised look as he then quietly shouted, not loud enough for them to hear,: "Oh come ON. Why can't them-two just love-hook already"? Then jokingly adding as he ate some more of his popcorn: "I truth-feel like I'm eating my light-feelings".

Ava shook her head gently, chuckling. "Patience, Rob." She kept her voice low so that they would not hear. "Tali isn't one to rush into these sort of things," she paused and contemplated Ops for a bit. " and I take it Ops isn't either. Give them a bit more time, they'll come around." She smiled encouragingly at Robert.

Robert simply nodded to the attractive Female Toa of Air and muttered to himself, too quiet for Ava to hear: "Man, love-thinking bad-sucks"!

As he then turned his attention away from all of the conversations that had been taking place behind him, and also to avoid the annoying sound of Pow and Amber arguing (AGAIN!), Billy spoke into his earpiece: "Slash, how's your team doing so far"?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Slash, a Toabot with a black, green and blue body with a blue maskless face was the one who stopped dead in his track, far down a dirt road and responded in a voice of surprise: "The others are here already? You all must be getting a lot quicker with your traveling methods. When do we need to attack"?

"First, you need to find one of the Makutacon signals on your Makutacon Detector"., Billy's voice responded from Slashes earpiece.. "Once you're sure it's one of them, THEN you attack".

"Yeah, and don't try to mistaken any of US for a Makutacon either"., Pow teasingly added.

Slash just looked at his earpiece with a slight frown, knowing just what this comment had been made about. A few months ago when he had arrived in a small ship with a pack of other Toabots, he was still trying to get used to a place where there weren't Makutacons trying to attack you at every moment possible, and to make things worse he had even gained a few reflexes from all of his travel in space. One of them was a downwards slice towards the source of a suspicious noise. And of course out of all of the reflexes he had gained, that was the one that had gotten him into a bit of trouble.

"You KNOW that incident in the cafeteria was an accident, right"?, Slash asked him.

He heard Pow chuckle a bit before humorously adding: "Yeah, but in other news, a table got cut in half".

Slash frowned a bit before responding: "And I promise, I'll pay for it as soon as I can, alright? Besides, it's not like there isn't more of them lying around the base somewhere".

"I don't get why Pow is fretting about a lunch table." Ava's voice confused voice came over the comlink. "No one got hurt and it WAS an accident."

"I don't get it either, Ava." Alyan's voice answered her, equally confused.

"Relax, I'm just teasing the kid"., Pow said, a reassuring smile in his voice.

Slash just rolled his eyes and made a grin as he responded: "Alright everybody. We're on our way to an MES right now so I'll keep you guys posted".

"Alright"., Billy responded. "Stay safe bud".

"alright. You too".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tali smiled warmly as she watched her friends. 'Those guys. What am I going to do with them?' She chuckles to herself. 'Then again, what would I do without them. Looking back now, I can't imagine my life without them. I'm so blessed to have such wonderful friends by my side. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Especially Ops.' Unknown to her, her smile got a bit bigger.

As Ops continued to look at Tali's body structure, looking at the spectacular curves and her long coal-colored hair, all he could think was a number of words, such as: amazing, angle, hot, rare, pretty, beautiful, bubble-... Ops gave himself yet another mental smack for daring to stare back down there again. Seriously, his dad had taught him better than that! But at the same time, how could he help it? After all, Ops had never really seen a girl as beautiful as Tali in his life... EVER. And now it was even more torturing for him because when he had first met her, she was very pretty. And now she was very, VERY hot. Ops had to be sure that Tali wasn't looking back at him before he looked sadly to the sky and prayed that The Lord would give him the courage to tell Tali about this crush... and also for the Holy Spirit to help him maintain self-control.

But then, as a few terrifying thoughts crossed his mind, he continued his desperate prayer. First thing he had decided to pray for was that Tali wouldn't reject him once he had told her and then accuse him of flirting with her on the day her brother was killed. Next, he prayed that her parents would be okay with it if he and Tali really did get together. Her dad WAS Tahu after all, and he wouldn't exactly blame him for attempting to burn his eyes out if he looked at Tali's rear again. Lastly he prayed that in the midst of what was happening right now, and this spark-aching crush, that Z would NOT return in an attempt to keep his promise in taking away everything Ops loved for killing him and a few other things that he didn't really want to think about.

In the few times Ops had encountered him, he knew that Z was the most insane, intelligent, unbeatable and skilled Decepticon who had ever been recreated from an Autobot. The reason he said this was because Ops used to lead a team of Autobots of whom had been killed easily in a fight against the wicked Decepticon. To make matters worse, it only took Z a few moves to kill them all, and when Ops saw their corpses out on the battlefield, sprawled out in a variety of gruesome ways that he never ever thought possible, Ops was horrified. And the smile Z had given him told an even sicker part behind this mass murder: He actually ENJOYED it. Already nearing a spark attack, Ops decided to shake these thoughts out of his head before looking around to make sure no one was watching them before touching Tali gently on her shoulder.

"Hey Tal Tal"?, Ops asked her.

Tali managed to barely restrain from jumping out of her armor at his touch. Seriously, what was with her? She has never been jumpy around guys before, Diego and Alyan can attest to that, so why was she acting this way around Ops? And why was her light pounding in her chest all of a sudden? Deciding to thinking it over later, she looked over at Ops. "Yes, Ops?"

Ops gave a look to the grass in thought for a moment, trying to consider whether or not this was the right thing to ask her at this moment. I mean, what if a Makutacon is around here somewhere? Or Z was sitting up in one of the trees somewhere, waiting for him to ask Tali what he wanted to ask her before jumping from a tree and killing her?! Or what if while they were talking a crowd would gather again and make Tali run off again?! Ops took a short breath to calm himself before looking observantly around for anything that would be a means to a threat, or as a humiliation towards them depending on what Tali's answer was.

Finally, he asked her: "Say we were speaking in all senses if honesty... What did you think about me when you first saw me? Or when you first met me"?

A blush crept up Tali's mask as she suddenly felt her light in her throat. 'Of all the questions he could have asked me, it had to be that one?!' She thought frantically as she looked down, both to hide her blush and to buy her time to focus her thoughts as she thought back to the day she had first met him. 'How am I supposed to answer that?! I mean, we met minutes, probably an hour, after Gahu had died. I was too busy mourning to...' She paused as she remembered. 'Wait. What was the first thing I thought before he told me the news?'

"Honestly," she began, looking back at him. "I thought you were the most amazing and handsome mech I had ever seen. I saw how you looked after your friends and I couldn't help but want to get to know you better." Inside, she gave a sigh of relief.

Ops immediately stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing Tali say that, then widening his eyes and remaining still for what must have been the longest time. Tali Nuva, the hottest female Toa on the planet really felt this way for him?! HIM of all people?! To be quite honest, Ops didn't know whether to just stay still, faint on the grass of which he currently stood or just take a risk in kissing her in front of all of their friends (Something Tali would probably mind since she had always promised her parents that until her wedding day she would never kiss ANYONE on their lips). But come on!, Ops thought. This was an absolute SHOCKER to say the least! Ops had to once again give himself a mental smack as Tali gave him a questioning look before deciding then and there to tell her his side of this already awkward question.

"When I first saw you that day, and I saw someone in pain, I found out it was almost too much for me to tell you what was happening to its full extent"., Ops told her. "Because the worry in your face upon hearing Ketongu say oh no, it felt like I was staring at myself again on that day my friends were murdered. Like I was staring at a though I NEEDED to save you from. But at the same time I saw something else. Something beyond that".

Tali gazed, confused, at Ops. 'What could he have possibly seen?' she wondered to herself. 'I don't get it.'

Seeing the growing curiosity in Tali's eyes, Ops decided to continue: "Several females had tried flirting with me before this, but the last time I was in a relationship she cheated on me and for a REALLY long time, I had started to see romance as another definition of pain". Then looking at Tali: "But then I saw you... And immediately, as I got to know you and even before, you were really the first female I could see as... As a person I could actually trust with my life. And though you got more beautiful with each passing day, that's not what made me feel the way I do as I look at you now. Out of all of the possible reasons that I could feel this way with you, it's because of the kind and compassionate woman you are underneath this astounding work of art, who I started to have feelings for again. And ever since that day, I had feared telling you the first three words that came into my mind when I first saw you".

Tali's eyes widened in shock at his words. 'He really feels that way?' she thought. 'For me? I never knew that. Why didn't he tell me before and...wait, what words? What is he trying to tell me?'

"Ops?" Was all Tali could say as she let his words sink in.

But as Ops was about to tell her what those three words were, Slash's voice interrupted them both on their earpieces: "Holy crap".

Ops immediately slumped over a bit. 'Way to kill the mood buddy'., Ops silently thought.

Swallowing the growl that had risen in her throat, Tali offered Ops an apologetic smile before turning her attention to her comm. "What's wrong, Slash?"

"Well, I uh... the good news is, I've found what was giving off that MES"., Slash's voice responded, a little worry evident in his voice.

Noticing the worry in his voice, Billy pressed a finger to his earpiece and asked him: "And the bad"?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It's huge"., Slash responded as he looked up at it. "It's like a giant driller".

And indeed it was. Just a few footsteps away from him was a REALLY large, Bionicle-made drilling machine of blue and black. Slashes eyes only continued to widen as he looked over this towering monstrosity, noticing that it was actually armed in a few places with heavy weaponry. He could've SWORN that one of the said weapons was a grenade launcher. The kind that shot at a machine-gun pace. Just to make sure that this guy wasn't conscious, Slash did a quick scan of the massive Makutacon. He immediately let out a long sigh of relief when the scan had told him otherwise and stepped out of from behind a dumpster he had rolled behind upon first seeing it, two other Toabots following from behind.

"Crap"., Billy's voice eventually responded in disbelief.

"A driller?" Ava's voice scoffed. "What are they going to do, drill to the plant's core?"

Slash rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit upon hearing this, and responded: "No... he's probably gonna kill us if he wakes up though"., then looking worriedly over at said drill as he heard something quietly clatter up at the top of the machine, then lowering his head and praying desperately that this guy was still asleep, and would also stay asleep for a while.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tali gulped silently as she thought over the information. Feeling fear prick at her light, she took a deep breath to calm down and forced the panicked thoughts from her mind, allowing her to think clearly.

"Can you see any weak points in the armor?"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Upon hearing Tali ask that, Slash circled slowly and quietly around the giant driller and looked all over the exterior armor of his vehicle form. It looked a little rusty in a few places, but unfortunately it wasn't rusty enough for any sort of firearm or sword to penetrate through. To be honest, this Makutacon was probably the most heavily armored Makutacon(Vehicular-form-wise) he had ever seen. Which was a little ironic since he had been training to fight the Makutacons since birth, of which he never really had a choice in the matter. He WAS born while this said war was going on back on planet X, and when he had once complained about it, Paradox, his dad, was kind enough to explain that this was only being done because he wanted Slash to be able to survive if he ever needed to go anywhere outside of the base.

Of course some time later, that kind of didn't matter anymore as he and other remaining Toabots on his ship saw their home being blown up by massive warships. But if there was at least one thing that had come out of all of that seemingly useless training, if was having enough skill to finally be able to help protect these forgiven people and win this war. Once Paradox had actually shown him the point of all of the training he had received, he had started to interview Toabot soldiers and tried to ask them what it was like being in the battlefield. He had heard a few good stories, but the ones that had really stuck to him were the stories of how soldiers had lost some of their friends in combat. What a sad way to live, seeing all of your friends die around you for doing the right thing. It was simply something Slash could not bear trying to imagine. So for the next few hundred years of being on his escape ship, he had trained harder and acquired more helpful skills from his fellow Toabots on the same ship.

Slash immediately shook his head out of these thoughts, however, once he remembered that there was still a massive Makutacon in sleep-mode right in front of him, the other Toa, Autobots and Toabots counting on him to find a weak point in his armor. A few more minutes passed as he continued to look at the exterior armor, hoping dearly that there was a weak spot SOMEWHERE. But at the end of these few minutes of hard searching, Slash let out a quiet, aggravated sigh of defeat. There was absolutely NO place of ANY form of weakness on this Makutacons vehicular form! To make matters worse, the only way he was going to be able to further his search was by seeing him in Makutacon form. And THAT was something that he was NOT looking forward to.

Slash tried to think about this as much as he could as he pressed a finger to his earpiece and spoke: "Well, I see a few. They're not weak enough to break through though. Sorry guys, but considering the fact that this is just it's vehicle mode, I'm not so sure how any of those will help me if this thing awakens".

"So what us do"?, Robert asked, then humorously adding in: "Quick-free the kraken"?

Ava covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to hide her snickers. "Good one, Rob."

Tali couldn't help but giggle as well.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ops lightly laughed at Robert's wisecrack towards the Makutacons size, and his laughing has slowly started to cease as he looked once more at Tali, quietly observing that beautiful smile of hers and smiling brightly himself. Oh MAN, how Tali's smile always managed to brighten his mood, regardless of what it was. In an effort to avoid staring at her behind-plates again, he quickly looked back up at the stars, trying once more to search for the big dipper, which had disappeared for his dad when he had met Elita-1. Six months ago, the same thing had happened to Ops one night when he was having a good talk with Tali, who had quickly become his new best friend in the course of a single day. Heck, they had gotten along so well that they had actually exchanged numbers before everyone had gone back home. From there, Ops and Tali had exchanged texts to each other, furthering their friendship to the point where they both knew most about each other that there even was to know. And Ops was happy about it. Happy about being able to still talk to the one he loved.

But Ops's thoughts were immediately shaken out of that subject as he had then started to notice a burning object falling quickly in his and everyone elses direction. Curious, Ops took out a pair of binoculars and put them up to his optics. Ops waited for the sight to adjust a bit before quickly zooming the lenses in on the falling object, looking carefully at it in an effort to figure out just what this thing was. His optics widened then as he got a full look at what appeared to be a red, glowing hot crash pod of some alien form and shape. The crash pod had strange markings all over it, none of which Ops could recognize (Despite the fact that Paradox had been trying to teach him Xtronian language for the past few months). But Ops's optics narrowed as he immediately recognized one symbol that was at the side of it. It was the symbol for the Makutacons.

"Uh, Tali"?!, Ops immediately shouted as he lowered the binoculars and immediately put them back.

Hearing her name being called, Tali turned her attention from Ava back to Ops. "Yes?" Only to notice that his attention was to the sky and, by the look on his face, something was wrong. Frowning, she followed his gaze and quickly yelled to their friends. "Heads up, guys!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Slash had turned away from the Driller for a second as he had heard Ops's scream to Tali, immediately curious about just what was going on over there. Whatever it was, it better have been worth the loud noise Ops had just made. But before Slash could speak into his earpiece, he heard one of the other Toabots with him shout something as a series of loud metal sounds were made behind him. Slash quickly turned to the transforming mass of Bionicle-made driller pieces. The driller became a part of it's left arm, the right arm holding a massive mace and lifting it partially up as two clawed feet twisted their way out of the back end, crashing the ground and causing it to shake, knocking the two other Toabots who were with Slash a good distance away.

Slash was knocked into the air as well, but attached his wing-swords to his feet and flipped himself upwards and positioned himself in a surfing motion, the wing swords activating and causing him to skid across the air, flying past the giant Makutacon who swung as him, his fist hitting the metal building at his right side and completely knocking off one of it's top corners, in metal pieces. Slash turned himself just enough to see this happen. In addition to this sight, he also saw a large pair of red eyes behind a black kanohii-kakama (2001) glare ahead at him and let out a road of rage.

In whatever little time he had as the Driller stood to it's full height, Slash pressed a metal finger to his earpiece ans shouted: "Guys, it's a TB(Their recently thought up word for Titan sized Bioformer)"! "He's looking at me, and he looks REALLY ticked off"!, Slash finished as he saw the giant Makutacon start to crouch down onto it's first knee, second foot and fist and drill.

In a hurry and his voice filled with worry, Billy's voice responded: "Alright, Try to hurt him if you can, look at any possible weak spots and just try to be careful, okay"?!

In that instant, the Driller immediately let out another rage-filled roar and, activating his Kakama, zoomed quickly towards the still flying Toabot of Air.

Slash was forced to respond with: "Not an option"!, before quickly skidding away in the air, barely ducking away from another swing from the massive and brute-strengthed Makutacon.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Slash"!, Billy yelled into his earpiece before catching sight of all of his teammates running past him, Outilisa tackling him a distance away from an explosion in the ground, just a few feet away from him. Billy waited a while for the ringing in his ears to stop before he and Outilisa rose back to their feet, staring at the hole in the ground that had been caused by the metal comet Ops had caught sight of.

As everyone stared ahead at the large hole in the grass, gas leaking heavily out of it as metal parts were heard shifting and shadows casting themselves in the smoke from the lights that still illuminated the area, Ops felt himself begin to shake in horror. For as the Makutacon had continued to make shadows in the hole, Ops's optics immediately showed him a dark and cloudy desert, causing them to widen in recognition. He looked quickly around at his surroundings, his optics widening in horror as he saw a Decepticon of black and white, look back at him with a face similar in structure to a Vakhis. Just below this same Decepticon, was a hole which leaked intense amounts of smoke. But as Ops looked closer, he saw what looked like a pool of energon with a dead Autobot, one of his best friends, laying inside, dead. Killed in a gruesome manner of which he was sure would horrify anyone if they had seen it. Before this sight faded back to the construction site, Ops glared up at the Decepticon who revealed his long tail, a sword at the end it, and gave him a smirk.

The very second Ops blinked back to reality, he saw the clawed hand of a red Xtronian metal reach up and dig its fingers into the edge, attempting to pull itself up out of the ground. Ops wanted to scream at this, seeing as it had just started to pull it's way out after he had seen that hallucination of Z. But what if it wasn't a hallucination?, Ops had often thought to himself every time he had these horrific visions. These things that he was always seeing from time to time, actually happened! And they had happened right in front of him. But Ops shook his head out of these thoughts and forced his body to stop shaking as he rolled himself in front of Tali, then standing protectively as he shifted his forearms into blasters and aimed them at the slowly emerging Makutacon.

"Stay behind me"., Ops cautioned her.

Moving herself to the side, Tali stayed behind Ops, but positioned herself in a way that still allowed her to see what was going on clearly. Pulling out her bow and arrows, she quickly glanced at her friends to see Ava on her feet and holding her blaster at the ready and...Tali did a double take. Why did Diego have Iris' arm cannons? And why did Iris have Diego's acid pellet pistol? With a mental shake of her head, Tali shoved the questions to the back of her head. She'll ask them later. The other Toa simply took this as a cue, and readied themselves. Outilisa readied a throwing knife in her hand, preparing to throw it in an instance if need be. Pow aimed an assault rifle, taking the safety off before putting his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. Billy removed two items from the magnetizer on his back, a black double barrel shotgun and a silver sword with an arrow pointing out of it's side, readying both weapons as quickly as he could. From his back magnetizer, Robert removed an oddly shaped pistol, made to shoot a combination of plasma and poison, and pointed it towards the still crawling Makutacon.

Within the span of a few minutes, a Makutacon of red and black pulled himself out, coughing a bit at the smoke in annoyance as his spiked red helmet(Xplodes from Hero Factory) came into view, then speaking in a sort of German accent: "Agh, I'ch hast ALWAYS hated dat"!, Then glaring up at what he expected to empty space.

But unfortunately for him, this empty space ended up being a group of Autobots and Toa. More specifically, the ones who had fought against those Makutacon forces in that old town six months ago. This was actually pretty bad in his case seeing as these Toa and Autobots had actually won in that fight. Sure, in actuality they had only killed three Makutacons as the Toabots had taken down the rest, but the fact that ANY weak Toa or Autobots were able to stand any chance against them was a bit shocking. And, in his opinion, quite embarrassing. They WERE just Toa and Autobots after all. They all should've been WAY too powerless against the Makutacon forces and yet they were not. Good thing he was willing to put up more of a fight than those other Makutacons had, he guessed.

Then keeping his glare as he continued to stand, the Makutacon simply commented: "Ah, well dis ist rather... Convenient".

Deciding not to waste any of this time with talk, Billy aimed his double barrel shotgun more accurately at the Makutacon's mask and ordered in a shout of warning: "Get down on the ground now, before we are forced to neutralize you"!

The Makutacon simply let out a snarl and was about to go for his two coal-colored swords until he heard all of the Autobots and Toa load their weapons aim them as well, all clearly ready to shoot if he didn't comply. Why not just make a move now?, he thought silently to himself. These were just Toa and Autobots and no matter how "bad" their weaponry looked, the Makutacon's metal/skin was way too hard for any of their ammo to penetrate. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said about their eyes, and from what he had heard that had been exactly how the Makutacon forces were beaten by the Toa and Autobots in that battle in the old city. Crap!, the Makutacon thought. But as he then caught sight of a Bionicle-made red racing-vehicle, his glare turned to a grin.

"Alright, Ich surrender"., the Makutacon said as he got to his knees and silently scanned the vehicle.

Something in his tone caught Iris's attention. 'Something is not right.' She thought to herself. 'He sounds almost smug, like he has sometype of plan. But what is it?!' Glancing at his eyes, she caught the moment when they shifted to the side, away from the group. 'What is he looking at? What did he see?' She quickly looked where he had, half expecting to see another Makutacons hiding in ambush. But instead she saw...'a race car? Why in the world is he looking at a...' Her eyes widened and panic filled her being as the realization hit her like a train. 'ALT-MODE!' Her brain screamed the warning that her voice echoed a second later. "Watch out! He's scanning an alt. mode!"

Alyan jumped upon hearing her warning. 'How could he possibly be scanning an alt. mode?' He wondered. 'There's nothing around here, we're the only ones...' His line of thought was broken by the sound of an engine passing by not far from the area. 'Blast!' He looked up at the Makutacons and saw that his gaze was indeed facing the direction to the distant engine. "Stop him!" He cried, hoping beyond hope that they could interrupt the scan before it completed.

The Makutacon simply grinned at the Toa's shouts of warning as he instantly changed in appearance, gaining a sharp pair of shoulder-guards and wheels on his arms and knees, before gleefully responding: "Too late"., then jumping forward to avoid the bullets that had started to fly over him as he transformed in a few quick moves into the car he had just scanned, then zooming quickly across the grass in the direction of the female Toa of green and black, hoping dearly that his bumper would hit and kill her.

But Robert saw this coming and took the risk of running towards Ava and jumping forward. Within a split second, Robert wrapped both of his arms tightly around Ava and flipped himself higher to avoid the car that now sped under them, passing them before they fell back to the ground, Robert taking the impact as his back hit the dirt ground again. Robert winced a bit in pain almost immediately after this. He said a bit because to be honest, with as high as he had jumped, he expected it to hurt him a lot more than it actually did. Robert immediately took his attention off of that matter as he looked quickly down at the female Toa of air, making sure she was at least safe if not frightened. Robert let out a sigh of relief as she looked back up at him, then unwrapping his arms from around her and allowing them to rest on the ground for a minute. Thank goodness., he thought. Not a single scratch on her. Ava took a minute to calm herself from what had just happened. One minute, she was staring down a speeding Makutacon, then the next thing she knew, she was on the ground, looking up at her best friend, Robert. she quickly looked him over. 'Oh good, he's not hurt'. She thought in relief. "Thanks for the save, Rob." She smiled up at him and sat up.

"Are you okay?" True, she hadn't seen any injuries on him but still she could have missed something...like the smirk Tali had sent their way before turning back to the fight at hand.

Robert just gave her a simple smile as he responded: "Great-sure if you're good-safe".

As Robert had then started to help Ava up off of the dirt ground, Ops was definitely thinking about making a wisecrack towards Roberts obvious crush. But then he looked back at Tali, who was still smirking about what had happened. Then as he looked back at Robert and Ava, knowing deep down in his spark how painful it was to keep love for someone a secret, he also knew that he had teased Robert for making that comment to Ava, he would just be making a hypocritical statement. A VERY hypocritical statement, and since both of his parents had always taught him better than that, he had decided to just remain silent.

Then preparing to make a run for the still speeding red Makutacon, Billy ordered: "Alright guys, come on! We gotta move before the Makutacon gets out of here"!

"Wait a second sir"!, Billy heard Pow yell, who immediately approached him and showed him a square shaped device.

First thing Billy saw was a green map of the construction yard, which since he had already studied over it a few hours earlier, was pretty much useless to him. Next thing he saw was a small red dot moving fast down a dirt path, obviously the Makutacon. But this was a bit disappointing to be honest. From the looks of it, the Makutacon had already sped a few miles away from their position, which last he checked was within the last fifteen seconds. No way they'd be able to catch him on foot. But then Billy noticed Pow pointing to a blue dot on the same path, quickly catching up to the red dot. This blue dot, was one of their Toabots.

Billy let a relieved smile creep up on the surface of his Kanohii Mohtrek as he then said: "On second thought, stay put, someone else is taking care of it for us".

Almost immediately after he said this, Billy and the rest of the Toa heard a loud roar of rage and turned to the source of the noise, which ended up being the massive Driller Makutacon, swatting all around himself at the flying Toabot who quickly evaded each swing, occasionally taking the swords off of his feet to swing at said Makutacon, which of course only made the Makutacon angrier. In yet another quick swing, he barely missed Slashes feet. Unfortunate enough for Slash, it created a heavy drift in wing that made him lose his balance in the air, and landing on the Makutacons shoulder. In a hurry, Slash rose back up to his feet and looked up, his eyes meeting a pair of gigantic red ones. The giant face roared at him and swung an arm at it's shoulder. The force of the roar was strong enough to send Slash flying back in a flip, nearly falling off before his left hand made a grab for the Makutacons shoulder plate. Upon gripping said shoulder plate, Slash kept his hand tightly gripped to it. Irritated, the Makutacon began to spin in a circle and attempt to swing a fist at Slash who continued to hold on for dear life.

As the other Toa screamed up at him, some telling what moves to use next and others pleading for him to just try and get off, Ops was silent, starting to think back to Z as he watched Slash hold on. His optics showed him back to a kill he had witnessed Z do to one of his friends. An Autobot of green grabbed Z by the shoulder and swung a fist at the Decepticons face. But a blade came down blocking the punch and cutting the Autobots fist in half down the middle, blue energon squirting out of it as Z then shot him mercilessly in the face three times. Ops optics widened in horror at the memory and immediately blinked out of it, seeing Slash still clutching to the Makutacons shoulder armor. In an immediate worry that had started to grow in his spark, Ops took no second of hesitation to run towards the massive Makutacon, in fear that his friend might be dead in a matter of seconds if he didn't do something.

Tali, who had been watching Slash in worry, felt her worry turn into panic as Ops took off and charged at the Driller Makutacon. "Ops, what are you doing?!" She didn't even recognize her own voice as she screamed after her friend. "Come back! OPS!"

Billy heard Tali's scream and looked down enough to see Ops running towards... WHAT THE CRAP WAS HE DOING?!, Billy immediately thought as he screamed to his friend: "Ops stop, that's an order"! "STOP NOW"!

But Ops didn't listen to either one of them as he just ran faster towards the massive abomination of a Makutacon. He heard the screams, but he had already known they were going to do so long before he began his running. Out of all of the Toa and Autobots on this team of thirteen, they were his two best friends so of course they were going to get worried! But to Ops, the fact that Slash was in some pretty big danger still mattered more. If it was ANY of his friends up there, he would still be charging at this thing to save their life. Even if this thing COULD kill him in an instant by simply stepping on him.

Ops was just a few feet away from it now as he glared up at it and screamed: "Hey dirt face"!

The Makutacon heard Ops immediately and glared hatefully down at Ops with a low, threatening growl.

"Yeah you"!, Ops shouted, then shifting both of his arms into guns and shooting up at Drills face. Ops got a few bullets in before the Makutacon blocked his face with an armored arm and let out an irritated growl, backing up a bit and causing Slash to swing to his left side enough to swing back up on top of its shoulder. Slash then took a moment to give Ops a "what-the-heck-are-you-doing?!" look. Ops ignored the look from the Toabot and shot up at the Makutacons arm, taunting: "You'd better let him come down from you cause these guys aren't dying by my watch"!

Slash resisted the urge to jump down at Ops and hurl him into the tree a few feet behind him just to knock him out. Was this Autobot TRYING to get himself killed!? Sure, he understood that Ops was only wanting to help prevent a death here, but this was a MACUTACON! The one that the Toa had killed before with a shot to the eye was more than easy for them compared to THIS one! This Makutacon was HUGE! No way a couple of there bullets would work the same way on this one as it had Scorpio!

"You want a fight worth your time, then Fight ME"!, Ops shouted again, shooting then at its feet.

The Makutacon let out another growl as he glared down at the puny Autobot. Who this Toabot to think he match for ME!?, The Makutacon thought in rage. Puny Autobot is nothing compared to me! Puny Autobot must DIE! In an instant, the Makutacon grabbed Slash and pulled him off of his shoulder, simultaneously throwing Slash in his direction. Ops was quick enough to roll out of the way as he continued to shoot at him, making sure that none of the bullets hit Slash before he collided with the soft ground. Slash let out a small grunt at the impact, but had to be relieved that he hadn't maintained a too serious injury.

The Makutacon continued to glare down at Ops as he continued he shooting spree towards multiple points of his massive body, becoming both annoyed and angry at the Autobots actions. Puny Autobot is just stupid fool!, He thought. Puny Autobot will be buried in ground with energon coming out! The Makutacon let a sick grin creep up on his face as he looked back down at the shooting Autobot and slowly shifted large left forearm and hand into a drill, the very same drill Slash had seen on the Makutacons vehicular form. This will be very fun!, The Makutacon thought. Get to smash and bury foolish Cybertronian!

Upon seeing the drill being aimed for Ops, Tali didn't even think. She ran as fast as she could towards Ops with only one thought on her mind, to get Ops out of there! Unfortunately, she did not get very far before several hands grabbed her arms and torso, stopping her and pulling her back to the others. With a scream of rage, she fought against them, pulling hard on her arms and kicking her legs in a fierce attemp to break out of the grip of whoever was holding her.

"Tali, no!" She hardly acknowledged Ava's voice and continued to fight, her eyes locked on Ops' form.

"I have to help him!" She growled. Suddenly, she felt a soft, calming pulse roll though her frame. She tried to pull away again but it was only halfheartedly.

"I understand that but running in blindly isn't going to help either of you!" Ava prayed that her words got through her friend along with Diego's calming pulses. Already she could feel Tali's retaliation weaken greatly.

"Just calm down, Tali." Diego spoke softly, stopping the pulses once he was certain Tali was not going to try to run off again. yeah, he was worried too but even he knew better than to run head first into danger. He had no idea what Ops was thinking of doing that but he prayed he would be okay. Tali let her shoulders slump a bit and let her friends hold her up as she watched the battle with concern in her eyes.

Immediately, the Makutacon swung his drill-arm across the ground where Ops was standing. Ops saw the arm coming and jumped over the activated drill and shifted his left hand back to normal, grabbing his dad's old tomahawk and swinging it at the Makutacons arm as it passed beneath him. The tomahawk hit the arm with a metal clashing sound, neither one of the weapons doing any damage to the other. In a flip, Ops landed on the other side of the swinging arm in a crouching motion, looking up in time to see a massive foot swing forward at him. Ops had no time to react as the metal foot made impact with his body, causing it to zoom past the other Toa and Autobot midair, crashing into a forest, one of the trees painfully stopping his flying motion and sending shards of wood all over said forest.

Almost immediately after, Billy took his eyes away from the spread out tree shards, pulling one out of his shoulder as he ordered: "Open fire"!, then shooting his rifle and arrow-sword up at the massive Makutacon.

Robert, Pow and Outilisa followed his cue and also started to fire up at the large Makutacon who only roared in response as he ran quickly at them and swung angrily at the ground. But none of the Toa fell away. Billy ducked under the arm as Outilisa, Pow and Robert jumped over it. Upon landing, Pow found Slashes swords and ran quickly to them, rolling forward and dodging a massive fist that hit the ground inches behind him. Pow immediately grabbed the swords and looked back to where Billy, Robert and Outilisa were still fighting with the Makutacon, eventually spotting Slash in a tree behind the monster. Slash called out to him and motioned to the swords before jumping out of the tree. Pow nodded and waved at Robert before throwing the swords in Slashes direction.

Robert activated the wind-blades on the back of his arms and took off into the sky, flying towards the falling Slash, who had started falling in a twirling motion. As Slash had managed to flip himself out of the twirl for just a few seconds, he reached up and down, grabbing both of his swords by their handles and attaching them back onto his feet, then pointing his body downwards, falling towards the grass. As Slash was about to make a hard impact with the dirt and grass floor, Robert flew underneath of him, Slash immediately positioning himself in a surfing motion. The air updraft from both Robert and Slash, carried him high up into the sky, just a few feet over the giant Makutacons head.

Slash called down at the Makutacon, gaining its attention as Robert flew past it and slashed at his large eye. The Makutacon roared in pain as a purple fluid flowed quickly out of his right eye. As the Makutacon put a massive hand to his eye and continued to scream in a rage-filled pain, the other Toa continued to fire at him with their weapons, managing to make a few weak spots in it's left foot where the armor was rusted enough to break, causing him to scream rage-fully again as an orange dust and purple fluid exploded where at least two of his toes were. Not one to be left out of the action, Tali quickly turned to her team and started giving orders.

"Everyone, scatter! Take to the trees! Use your elements to trip him up! Find his weak points, bring him down!" Tali was talking so fast that even she was having a bit of a hard time understanding herself. But the words kept flowing, so she did her best to not talk in circles. She turned to Diego, forcing herself to speak a bit slower. "Diego, Ava, circle around and find his weak points."

"On it!" Diego transformed into his alt. mode and raced towards the Makutacon while Ava took to the sky.

"Alyan, get him to loose his balance." She did not even have to look to know the young Toa of Stone was grinning.

"You got it!" Once his footsteps disappeared into a different part of the forest, she spoke up again, her eyes locked on the Makutacon.

"Let's see how well this guy can keep his balance, shall we?"

Iris stepped up beside her, eyes also locked on their enemy, a slight smirk on her lips. "We shall."

Tali mirrored the smirk and headed off into the forest, Iris close behind her. Almost immediately as Tali and Iris had started to pass a broken up tree, a red arm of a familiar Autobot reached weakly up and called out: "Tal Tal"!

Tali paused and looked in the direction of the voice. What she saw, filled her with shock, worry and horror. Quickly, she turned to Iris. "Go, I need to check on Ops." Her eyes gazed apologetically at her friend. She didn't want to just leave her teammate but she couldn't just leave her best friend either. Seeing the conflict in Tali's face, Iris smiled, understanding perfectly, grateful that Tali made this choice. Otherwise, she would have forced Tali to go to him. Nodding, Iris ran ahead to the battlefield while Tali ran towards the downed Autobot. Carefully kneeling at his side, she looked him over, worry and concern evident in her eyes.

"Ops!" she exclaimed as she gently touched his shoulder.

Upon seeing the more than evident worry on the Ga-Toa's Hau, Ops had immediately started to feel bad for calling her over to where he currently was. What if he was bleeding energon all over the grass floor?! And he was pretty sure that he was feeling SOMETHING leaking on his right side so that didn't exactly help him out much. To make matters worse, she had just tried to stop this from happening a few moments earlier. Was she gonna simultaneously help him with whatever wounds he had plus give him an intensely guilt-bringing scolding? Don't get him wrong, he knew he deserved it, but stress still wasn't something that he wanted to give the out-of-his-league best friend in the middle of a BATTLE of all things.

"Tali, I'm fine, it's AGH"!, Ops said as he painfully removed his hand from right side, revealing a slightly large splinter from the tree in his right side, most of it already covered in his energon. GREAT., he thought once he noticed Tali looking worriedly at it. So much for being covered in Cybertronian armor. Then trying to get up onto his feet in an attempt to lessen Tali's worries: "I was just trying to save- Agh"!

Tali reacted, grabbing Ops shoulders and easing him back into a sitting position, the worry still on her face but the tone of her voice was firm. "Stop moving, you're going to make it worse!" She shifted a bit to get a better look at the splinter as she addressed what she figured he had tried to say. "I understand that you were trying to save Slash, but running headlong like that wasn't the best plan of action." 'Oh great, I'm starting to sound like Ratchet the Hatchet now.' Giving a mental shake of her head, she focused on the task at hand and reached to grab the splinter and started to pull it out...only to quickly release it and shake her hands as though they had been bitten. "Ugh, I'm shaking too much. I can't pull that wood out without jostling it and risk hurting you further." Her voice softened a bit with her sorrow. "The best I can do is use my powers to wash the Energon away. I'm sorry." Letting her head hang, she looked down at her stained hands. She felt so useless! Here was her amazing best friend hurt and possibly bleeding to death and she couldn't do anything other than wash the wound. What kind of friend did that make her, if she couldn't save him?

Ops quickly looked reassuringly up at the saddened Toa of water and told her: "Hey, it's OK. You honestly don't have to do anything more than that. I actually kind of deserve this for being stupid anyways". Ops then reached up with his left servo (he couldn't use his right one since it was covered in energon), touching the right side of Tali's Kanohii Hau and teasingly adding: "But hey, at least my nurse is attractive"., then giving her a goofy grin.

Immediately, a light blush crept up Tali's cheeks. "You really do know how to mess up every serious situation possible, don't you?" She laughed softly, shaking her head a bit to get rid of her memories of that night at the Zoo all those months ago.

Ops laughed in memory of this and kept his servo on Tali's cheek (which she didn't really seem to mind) as he responded with a friendly smile: "Yeah, I guess I do".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Determination fueled the red Makutacon as he continued to speed quicker and quicker down the dirt path that lead out of this boring crash site. To be honest, CrashCourse had never been one to just stick around in one place for too long. Ever since the first day he had joined the Makutacons, all he had ever really wanted to do was shoot and slice at things, something he did quite well. Although, he could've shot at those Toa and Autobots he had just seen earlier. But no! For the second in the command of the Makutacon forces had threatened to choke the life out of him if he did as much as scratched one. Said leaders excuse being: It was not the right time to attack. 'Eventhough Drill was having WAY too much fun right now'., CrashCourse thought to himself in a growing annoyance.

Suddenly Crashcourse saw a silver, black and dark green Bionicle-made vehicle drive quickly towards him at his right side. Crashcourse didn't even have enough time to react as he was T-boned off the dirt pathway, both vehicles rolling quickly down a dirt hill on the left side of it. In rage, CrashCourse transformed back into Makutacon mode and flipped himself up in the air, throwing both of his coal-colored swords down into the dirt hill, far enough for his feet to connect to both before he had started to slide down the dirt hill. 'Screw his orders'!, he angrilly thought as he looked in the direction of the now transforming Toabot. If this familiar Toabot wanted a fight, then that was EXACTLY what he was going to get!

CrashCourse quickly sled towards to the silver faced Toabot and readied himself for a fight. When he got instead was a tackle from this same Toabot, causing them to fall quicker to the dirt ground below. In a roar of rage, CrashCourse threw a punch at the silver mask(Fire Lord mask for drilldoser), sending him practically flying away as CrashCourse flipped himself and removed his swords from his feet before his feet hit the ground. CrashCourse immediately got into a martial arts two-sword-wielding stance and glared up as the silver, black and green armored Toabot did the same. CrashCourses glare immediately changed into a sick grin as the two sword-wielding Bioformers circled each other, both in the same stance.

CrashCourse kept this grin for a while before greeting: "SideSwerve".

SideSwerve nodded back, gretting him in response with the same german accent that CrashCourse had: "Evening CrashCourse". SideSwerve took no waste of time to pull out his own two silver swords, both with a slight curve at the ends, and spinning them quickly and tauntingly as he asked: "Shall vie"?

CrashCourse spun his swords in response and responded: "Ya. Vie shall"!

With that being said, both Bioformers charged quickly at each other and began spinning their swords at each other. SideSwerve easily kept up with CrashCourses speed, his blades making perfect impact with with his brothers. Sparks of orange flew quickly as the two opponents continued this motion before CrashCourse jumped over SideSwerve and attempted a swing at his mask. SideSwerve swung his swords at CrashCourses, immediately blocking the blow. CrashCourse landed on the ground and swung a left sword at Side Swerves leg. SideSwerve was quick enough to block this by spinning his right sword in front of where his leg was, the blades making impact as SideSwerve then swung his left sword at CrashCourses neck. CrashCourse blocked the swing by quickly raising his right sword to block it.

CrashCourse quickly jumped up, his blades no longer making contact with SideSwerves as he spun himself in an attempt to swing a foot at SideSwerves neck. Side Swerve was quick enough to duck backwards and then flip himself in the same direction, spinning himself carefully and barely dodging a swing from both of CrashCourses swords. SideSwerve landed on his side and rolled quickly to his left and to his feet as CrashCourse swung his swords downwards, his blades both hitting the dirt floor. SideSwerve swung a blade quickly at CrashCourses side. CrashCourse saw this coming and flipped himself over SideSwerve in midair, spinning his swords furiously at SideSwerves head.

SideSwerve quickly and perfectly blocked these sword swings, swinging at them with him own until CrashCourse landed and swung a sword upwards at SideSwerves chest. SideSwerve ducked back and spun himself at CrashCourse, swinging his blades at him to block CrashCourses downward swing. From there, the two Bioformers just spun their sword ferociously at each other, both keeping at the same constant pace with the other, and looking each other in eyes with a powerful determination. Eventually, both stopped their swing and collided their blades into their opponents, the area around them glowing with the orange sparks that had been carried by the swift movements of their swords. Both paid no attention to this as they immediately began to push at the each other as hard as they could to push the other guy off of his feet.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Alyan leaped out of the way of the Makutacon's firing range and ran around to the other side. "Guys, we got trouble!" He kicked another volley of stones at the Con's legs, only to see them ricochet off of him. "My shots are just bouncing off him!" Off to his left, he caught sight of Ava weaving through the air to avoid getting hit while attacking whenever she had an opening.

"I can't get close enough to pinpoint an opening!" She sounded on the verge of panicking though her face was set with determination. "Diego, anything?!"

"Nada!" Came his best friend's voice from somewhere to Alyan's right. "But keep hammering him! He's got to weaken at some point!" Alyan smiled to himself at the young Autobot's logic. 'Just like his dad. ' he thought to himself happily. 'Only without the glitching.' Alyan couldn't help it. He liked to poke fun about how alike and different Diego was to his father, just to lighten his mood a bit. Gets him every time. Suddenly, a slight static came over the com before a very familiar voice came through.

"Need a hand, guys?" Alyan couldn't help grinning as Ava cried out happily.

"Amber!"

Drill let out a louder roart in rage at these puny Toa as they continued their efforts to harm him. 'What with the puny Toa?!', he thought. Aready, they had managed to take out his right eye, (Which still hurts!) and two of his toes were still gushing out his purple life-fluid, making it extremely painful for him to walk. These puny Toa were clearly good at their jobs, and clever, but inspite of their impressive skills, Drill still found them as a major pain and annoyance. In a full out rage moment, Drill made a loud war cry as he stomped towards each Toa and tried to smash his fists down at them, continuingly missing them. This only added to his rage as he thought: 'Why puny Toa no be still and STAY STILL!?'

As the rest of the Toa continued to dodge his attacks and fire at his armor, Billy heard a beeping on his earpiece and immediately pressed a finger to it, praying that it wasn't some tellecommer again. He had seemed to be getting a lot of those ever since that first battle in the old city and to be honest, it really irritated him. It'd start to irritate him even more if one of them was trying to call him right now. In the middle of a situation like this, some tellecommer trying to get him to purchase a product was the last thing that he needed.

Luckily enough for him, a familiar voice had started talking instead: "This is Maze to any allies of the Toabots, can anyone read me"?

Diego could not help but let out a laugh at the sound of his friend's voice. "Maze! It's so good to hear ya voice, mech!" Having not heard from him for a while after the first battle, Diego had started to wonder if the guy was okay. Spotting the incoming fist in time, Diego rolled out of the way, still chatting excitedly into the com. "Whoa! Where are ya?"

"I'm directly over that massive Drill, and I've got special delivery for him"., Mazes voice responded.

Billy immediately grinned, knowing that this was the signal to bring in the one Toabot who always knew how to handle these things as he responded: "Alright Maze, tell him to get ready"!

Amber took that as her cue to warn everyone else. "You heard the man. Get out of there!"

Diego did not skip a beat. He whirled on his heels and tore out of the area, yelling into his com and to those around him. "Clear out! Go, go, go!"

"Everyone, out of the pool!" Alyan's voice called from behind him as he ran, causing him to roll his eyes. Ava immediately got out of the area and joined the others at the same time as Iris.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

SideSwerve flipped himself gracefully over the red Makutacon, dodging a sword swing. SideSwerve immediately landed behind CrashCourse and spun himself quickly, swinging his swords into CrashCourses. Both of their swords made impact and the two began to push at each other once more, neither one of them giving in to the other. This pushg had continued for a total of three seconds before CrashCourse landed a hard and quick kick at SideSwerves side, causing him to inch back a bit. Before SideSwerve could vocally react to his current pain, CrashCourse slashed at his right shoulder, making two deep cuts in it that bled purple.

"Ah"!, SideSwerve exclaimed before then lunging angrily at the Makutacon.

But CrashCourse was ready. In one swift movement too quick to see, CrashCourse dodged SideSwerves blades and threw him against the dirt hill, dust exploding from where SideSwerve had landed. CrashCourse waited for the dust to clear and saw SideSwerve trying to get back up onto his two feet. CrashCourse quickly approached him and kicked him back into the dirt hill. As SideSwerve tried to get up once more, CrashCourse held both of his blade dangerously close to the back of his neck, causing SideSwerve to halt in movement and remain still.

"You know, as much as Ich love our little chats, I've gotta run"., CrashCourse told him. "Just a boring meeting wit die Zwiet in command, but we'll meet again. Ich promise you dat".

And with that, CrashCourse flipped himself far enough away to dodge a sword swing from the Toabot and transformed back into vehicle mode, speeding away before SideSwerve could catch up to him. SideSwerve growled furiously as he heard his brothers sick laughter as he sped further and further away.

"Coward"!, SideSwerve screamed in rage before then pressing a finger to his earpiece. "CrashCourse just floh".

"Don't beat yourself up Side Swerve, it happens"., Billys voice responded before he closed the comlink.

But to be honest, SideSwerve almost couldn't help but beat himself up over this. Yeah, CrashCourse was his brother, but he was still a Makutacon. A dangerous one. He and CrashCourse had both had quite a rough childhood in the past and when things only got worse, they had both learned the same sword skills from another Toabot who had mastered martial sword-wielding arts. This had helped them both out in the long run, both in different ways. While SideSwerve had chosen the path of forgiveness by joining the Toabots, his twin brother had decided to stick to his rage at their past leaders, the Turaga, and joined the Makutacon forces. Neither one of them had taken easy to the path that the other had chosen to walk, and SideSwerve still felt a lot of pain from the memory of their splitting departure, but if he was going to help win this war, SideSwerve was going to have to let go of his pain, and was gonna have to let go of it soon.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Upon finishing that call with his Toa-leader, Maze took a careful look outside of the windshield of the ship he was flying. The visor in his mask instantly showed him a heat-signature image of the massive Makutacon. He widened his eyes for a second as he looked over this giants size compared to the other Toa, Autobots and Toabots. Maze then put his focus on the sky ahead of him, floating the ship ahead and stopping when he was the perfect distance away from Drill... a few miles at least. Maze turned then to the seated Toabot in the cockpit, hidden in the darkness as he stared back with kind red eyes.

"Alright, I'm in position"., Maze told him, then jokingly asking him: "You ready for this, old timer"?

The figure let a chuckle escape from his throat before nodding back to him and getting up, turning to face the large metal door, waiting to be opened. Maze looked back through the windshield at the clouds, making sure his calculations were right. 'Let's see'., Maze thought. 'three miles away with a flying Toabot in the back'. From Maze's point of thinking, if the Toabot flew fast enough with as much space as he was given, he would be able to knock the Makutacon off of his feet with enough force to send him flying into the ditch a few meters away from Drills current position.

Now convinced with his method of attack, Maze pushed the controls that caused the large metal door to open, then saying: "Alright boss-bot, knock him on his butt".

The very second the door was fully opened, Paradox ran as fast as he could through the door and jumped off the ledge, waiting a few seconds before activating his wings and flying quickly in the direction of the massive Makutacon. Paradox waited a few more seconds before aiming both of his arm-blades, now with a silver and red nynrah ghostblaster attached to each, at him, then shooting both before lowering his arm-blades and flying quickly ahead towards Drill with a loud battle cry.

Upon hearing this, the other Toa and Toabots immediately retreated, leaving this Makutacon giant to the Toabot leader. Drill turned in the direction of the flying Toabot with an angry snarl before running in his direction, or in his case limping. Just before the two clashed, Paradox gathered all of of the strength that he could before flying full speed at the Makutacon. Before Drill could react, Paradox hit him with a force strong enough to make a dent in his chest-armor, sending Drill flying over the forest behind himself. Drill landed like a meteor onto a grassy edge near the dirt ditch, making a scar-like mark in the ground in front of him. SideSwerve immediately heard this and looked up from his spot in the ditch to see the Makutacon. Knowing what was about to happen, SideSwerve quickly transformed into his silver car-mode, speeding up a different hill as fast as he could.

In a painful rage, Drill forced himself up onto his two feet and glared up at the sound of what he thought to be the flying Toabot. What he saw instead were two Xtronian armor bullets, both laced with a crap-ton of C4. Drill had no time to react as the two bullets hit him, one in the left leg and the other in the right shoulder. What came next was an explosion that sent Drill plummeting violently towards the dirt floor of the deep ditch, half of his left leg and his entire right arm blown off. Finally, with a loud THIPOOOM!, dirt flew up out of the ditch, some of it landing on the retreating SideSwerves windshield. SideSwerve was forced to stop as dirt continued to rain from the sky and cover almost half of said windshield. Once the dirt rain had stopped, SideSwerve let out a groan, exhaustedly thinking about how much he was going to dread trying to get all of the dirt out of his armor.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Within the span of a few seconds, the other Toa and Autobot had managed to get to the dirt ditch as the dust had started clearing in it. The now clear scenery revealed the intensely damaged Makutacon garbling some angry but inaudible threats. Everyone marveled at the sight. Not because of how damaged he was, but because they were all amazed by how well Maze's plan had actually worked out. When he had first suggested that plan, it sounded ridiculous and impossible to do. But this sight more than proved them wrong.

With a smile, Robert told the other: "And that's why you be wise-smart to no-mess with a David".

"You said it, Rob." Ava agreed, smiling at the sight.

"Indeed." Iris step next to Ava, quietly watching the scene in front of of them with a more impressed look.

Almost immediately, Paradox landed in a spin next to the Toa, looking to them with a kind smile as he stood and told them: "As true and funny as that statement remains, I believe I must inform you that he is not dead, and without medical attention, it would take a while for him to offline. We will repair his injuries, but he will still remain paralyzed as we interrogate and imprison him". Paradox looked down at the pit that had finished it's eruption with a curious gaze as he finished: "Something feels wrong about this one, and I must find out what it is".

Just before Paradox could start his walk towards the dirt pit, he was stopped as a small green, black and silver bionicle-made jet landed in front of him before quickly reverting quickly to Toabot form. It was Slash. Paradox let out a short sigh of relief as he saw him rise and face him. This sigh wasn't made out of relieved fear. Rather, out of relief that there was no more fighting to do out here. If there had been more Makutacons out here, who knows how many casualties there may have been? Though he was Toabot leader, Paradox couldn't save everyone in that case.

Slash gave Paradox a bright smile and offered a bro-fist as he commented: "Nice one dad"!

Paradox gave his son a smile in return as he returned the bro-fist. After the conflict against those Makutacons back in the Central District, it was more than a relief for both Paradox and his wife Athena when a small ship had landed at Greens zoo the very next day, holding many new Toabots along with their son, who had been searching for them as Slash had later told them. Outilisa had also gone into an intense joy-storm once she saw her younger brother enter her dorm room to surprise her. Paradox honestly would've felt bad about feeling this way in front of his other four Toabots if they had not also been reunited with friends and family of their own.

From that day, things had gotten better at the new base the Turaga Council had given them for their victory over Killer and his eight Makutacon allies. Paradox chuckled silently to himself as he remembered the other five Toabots talking that night about how lonely it was going to feel for a while, not to mention busy since there was only six Toabots, and that new base was MASSIVE. But then the very next day, there were more. It was both a pleasant surprise and a good laugh to them, and would remain as such for as long as they would choose to remember it.

"Thank you son"., Paradox responded. "I will take it you did a good job as well"?

Slash immediately stopped and scratched the back of his helm with an embarrassed expression as he responded: "Uh, I wouldn't really say THAT". "I mean I TRIED, but-"

Paradox interrupted Slashes sentence with a light chuckle and gave his a pat on the back as he responded: "No worries my son, this accomplishment is as much everyone else's as it is mine. We relied on unity and prevailed, so it is OUR victory".

The very next second, SideSwerve drove next to them and transformed to Toa mode. "Greetings, Toa, Autobots"., SideSwerve said, nodding to everyone there.

Everyone else greeted him back in a compilation of greetings. "Sup"?, Robert asked.

"Hello!" Ava waved cheerfully.

Diego gave a two fingered, mock salute. "Hey, man!"

Iris simply nodded politely. "Greetings."

Alyan smiled and waved. "Hi!"

A loud groan erupted from inside the dirt pit, gaining enough of everyone's attention to cause them to run towards the source of the noise. Sure enough, it was the giant Makutacon they had just owned, angrily trying to get back up onto his feet as he sent a hate-filled glare up at them.

"Hey"!, Drill bellowed. Then adding: "Drill, not done yet"!, as he tried to get up once more, only to fall again.

Paradox sighed sadly at the rage this Makutacon, and all Makutacons, still held for all Bionicle and Transformer-kind before he asked with a more serious tone: "What are you doing here Drill"?

"Drill was SENT, Toabot scum! To cause and warn destruction and death! More than before"! Drill looked over at the Toa and Autobots with the same glare as he added: "Toa and bot think were ready before. It all NOTHING compared to what master has in head"!

"What do you mean by that?" Ava snarled angrily at the Makutacon, just itching to shut him up for good. She didn't want to hear another word come out of his mouth but she knew that if there was a greater threat coming their way, they might as well learn about it now. But that still did nothing to calm the anger boiling in her veins. A hand touched her shoulder to calm her.

"Easy, Ava." Iris warned. Just like her element, Ava could go from a friendly breeze to a deadly tempest in five seconds flat so Iris, having had practice with Tali, knew that physical contact would ground the Wind Toa and give her time to calm down. Meanwhile, Diego looked over at Alyan, completely confused.

"Master? What master?" Alyan merely shrugged in response. Neither of them had ever heard of Makutacons having a master.

"Dang"., Robert quietly told Alyan. "I'm more great-afraid of her huge-anger than his"., nodding to Drill. Then silently thinking to himself: 'I great-dig good-scary'.

Drill let a sick chuckle escape his lips before then responding: "Drill let you listen"., then pressing a button on a recorder attached to the left side of his chest.

What the Toa, Autobots and Toabots herd next was a recorded voice that sounded calming and terrifying at the same time, in a way that sent shivers down their spines: "Greeting worthless sinners. For too long now you have all struggled to obtain a selfish legacy. Now, that will be replaced by one of true beauty. The whole world and the inhabitants are burning in torture, screaming for mercy as we, the Bioformer race simply laugh together in response. This is an invitation to the Toabots: join us in this beautiful vision. Or prepare to burn with the rest of the world".

The next second, Drills optics flickered before staticing offline before his head shook violently and exploded, embedding pieces of his facial armor on the dirt hills and his purple blood flowing out of the neck as the body collapsed. As the others looked at the now deceased body, Paradox had a horrified expression as he replayed that message in his head. But what terrified him more was the voice, a voice that he knew very well. He had known from the first day that the Bioformer race was accepted back into society, that the war would only get worse. But if the speaker in the message was about to get involved, things were about to get much worse than he had hoped they would.

"No"., was all that came out of Paradox's mouth.

Billy immediately looked to his friend with a confused expression. Billy became even more confused when he saw the look on his face. From one such as Paradox, it was a look that he had never seen before. A look of pure terror. 'But of WHAT exactly'?, Billy wondered. 'Sure, even I have to admit that that voice was creepy, but surely this was just another Makutacon trying to scare them, right'? But the fearful look that had remained still on Paradox's mask more than proved otherwise. It was like one of those extremely terrified expressions when you watched a horror movie and the main character was trying to run away from the killer. So if this wasn't some normal Makutacon, then just what was Paradox so afraid of?

"What is it, Paradox?" Alyan had looked up at the Toabot leader upon hearing the fear in the one word he had uttered. He was shocked to both hear and see the terror in Paradox's face. To Alyan, it looked to him like he had seen a ghost. As he thought back over the message, he didn't notice Ava hugging herself to try to hide the fact that she was shivering. But it wasn't from the cold. It was the voice that sent chills down her spine. She had heard several creepy voices in the past, but this one had to be the creepiest one of all. Diego sensed her shaking and frowned as he also thought over the message. Other than the fact that the voice sounded like something from a horror movie, the message itself was what was bothering him. He didn't know why but it just sat wrong with him and he was determined to figure out why.

Paradox immediately changed his facial expression to that of a calming nature before he ordered: "Get that reccorder back to base for analyzation. And find out where Ops and Tali are"., He finished before walking away from his comrades, a shock faced Slash following him quickly from behind.

Immidiately, Alyan headed over to help the others prepare to leave. "What was that all about?" He muttered to himself, unaware that Diego had remained frozen where he had been standing. After making sure no one would notice, Diego activated his private com. "Do you think it's him, Amber?" He knew Amber had heard the recording through the com link and had a better memory of who he was referring to. It was a few minutes before Amber's voice answered.

"No, he's long destroyed, Diego. Our mothers made sure of that." Diego let out a silent sigh of relief that it wasn't that. But her next words made him tense again. "This is something else." Another pause. "I'm going to help find Tali and Ops. Help the others with the load up."

"Right." Diego muttered lowly as he walked after Alyan, despite the fact that she had already hung up. He had noticed the hesitation in her voice and her sudden change in subject but he didn't blame her. It wasn't something they liked to talk about and right now, they couldn't risk getting distracted by unnecessary fear either.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tali pulled on the bandaging on Ops' wound to tighten it a bit before tying it securely. "There, at least it won't get infected now." She heard a sound off in the distance and turned her head to look in its direction. She knew that that was probably where the others were fighting and hoped that they were all okay. "Hmmm, I wonder how the others are doing?"

"I hope they're not hurt"., Ops said. "Otherwise, that wound was made for nothing". Ops smiled at her a bit, and as she smiled back, he immediately remembered what he was trying to tell her: "But uhhh, anyways... About those three words..."

Tali blinked, confused. "Three words?" She asked. What did he mean by that? What three words? It sounded familiar...Her mind brought back to memory the conversation they had had just before the battle had started. She mentally face palmed. "Oh! Yes, I remember."

Ops almost fainted as he noticed Tali give him her full attention. As of now, she was actually LISTENING for him to say something. Ops wanted to tell her so bad how he felt for her, but every time he had tried to do so in the past, he was just... still. Still as he was being right now. Ops resisted the urge to slap himself in the helm as he thought about how creepy he must've looked right now. This was his BEST FRIEND here! He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him! Nor did he want to creep her out. But hecouldn't help it. She was so beautiful that everytime he looked at her, he forgot his own name, and the fact that she looked more... "tempting" in his eyes didn't exactly help much either.

"I... I, ah gosh"., Ops said before facepalming himself. Then smiling back up at her: "You know those things that you just want to shout but you just CANT for some reason"?

Tali offered a gentle smile. Oh yes, did she ever know that feeling. She had been wanting to do the same thing for a while now but every time she got a chance, she just...couldn't. It was like the words were stuck in her throat and her heart was singing so loud that she could hardly think straight to get the words out. Noticing she had not yet answered him, she quickly said. "Yes, I do."

"Then what's keeping me from saying it"?, Ops asked her as a confused and emberassed look formed on his faceplate. "Especially when I want to say it so badly"?

Tali looked down for a minute. How would she answer him without giving anything away? Suddenly, before she could even think through them, the words began to flow from her lips. " I don't know, Ops. I don't know why the words get so caught in the throat that it's a difficulty to even whisper the words."

Ops looked down in thought for a moment before immediately looking back up at her and saying: "Maybe it's because our minds get in the way of it all".

As corny of a statement as that was, it was true. For the past six months now, Ops and Tali had been calling and texting each other whenever something was up with them. All of those times spent talking about past experiences, arguing(for fun) and about their favorite TV shows, and Ops couldn't even remember one time that that he had admited his feelings. Of course he had a couple of good reasons for that, including nervousness, fear of rejection, fear of the loss of their friendship and her parents since her dad was Tahu Nuva. Well okay, maybe most of those reasons weren't that good enough of reasons, but he was still counting that one about the loss of their friendship. Then again what better time to tell her than now since the Makutacons were back. 'But what if she died hating me'?, was what popped into his mind next. 'Dang-it brain'!

With a facepalm, Ops said: "Ok, you know what, I'm just gonna turn off my thought receptors for a second so I can just get it out already. I'm getting pretty sick of my mind not letting me say it"., then closing his optics as he breathed calmingly as to not let his thoughts get in the way. 'Dude, think about what y-'. 'Shut up'. 'But-'. 'NO'! 'Seriously-'. 'Stop it'! 'Are you even going to TRY to let me sp-'? 'Dudududududududududaaaaaaaa'! Keeping her gaze on Ops face, she waited patiently for him, wondering to herself what is it that he was going to say. In fact, she was so focused on him that she didn't notice that her hand was fiddling with her necklace again.

Then letting a smile creep up on his faceplate, Ops started to say: "Tali... I lo-"., But his sentence was interrupted by the sound of another voice that they both knew.

"Tali? Ops?" Where are you?!"

Swallowing a growl, Tali looked over her shoulder to see Amber step out of the surrounding trees.

"Ta..." Amber stopped herself when she saw her two friends in a clearing, surrounded by shattered bark. "Tali! Ops!" She exclaimed, the relief audible in her voice. Making a half turn, she cupped her mouth and yelled excitedly back into the forest. "Over here! I found them!"

Ops immediately opened his eyes in self disappointment, resisting the urge to facepalm himself into the tree behind him. He was given another chance! Another chance to tell Tali about how he felt about her, and once again it was ruined. To make things worse, it wasn't even his fault this time. But was he going to scold Amber for ruining the moment? Of course not. She was just worried about her friends and was curious as to where they were. She couldn't be blamed for being a genuine female Toa(Except for when it came to Pow, who she did NOT want to be at peace with at ALL). But it still hurt that he wasn't able to tell her... again. It was enough to make him wonder if they just weren't meant to be.

"Agh"!, Ops suddenly exclaimed as he clutched his chest plate, then stopping once the pain went away.

Tali snapped her head back towards Ops with a gasp, her face filled with fear, concern and panic. She grabbed hold of his shoulders, firm enough to support him but gently enough so that she didn't hurt him further. "Ops! What is it?! What's wrong?!" She cried, her eyes darting all over his frame, searching for any injury she could have possibly missed.

Giving Tali a confused look, Ops replied: "I don't kn-".

Almost instantly, Ops felt a pain in his spark unlike any pain he had ever felt. It was like his spark was exploding over and over again in his chest, trying to cause as much pain as possible. The pain only got worse and worse with each passing second, causing Ops to squeeze harder on his chest plate and scream out in unbearable pain, collapsing on the side where that piece of bark was still embedded. With the pain he felt in his spark, the feeling of the wood shard embedding itself deeper into his side felt like a pinch. The kind that only hurt on 0.01 in a scale of 1-10. 'Goodness'! Ops mentally screamed. 'SOMEBODY PLEASE KNOCK ME OUT QUICKLY'!

Swallowing the panic that threatened to shake her, Tali turned to Amber, who was watching with wide, frightened eyes. Keeping her voice calm but urgent, she addressed her friend. "Amber, quickly find the others and get one of the medics down here now!"

Nodding, Amber turned on her heels and darted back into the woods, reporting what she had seen and calling for medical assistance. Meanwhile, Tali carefully positioned herself behind Ops. Gently, so as to not aggravate his wounds further, she moved him slightly so that his head rested in her lap. Gazing down sadly at him, she closed her eyes and did the one thing she knew would help now. Resting a hand on his chest and the other on his forehead, she began to pray.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Man. Talk about a heart attack.

Galem: I'll say. I hope Ops will be okay.

Biomarvel740: Me too. You guys enjoying the sequel-novel so far? Be sure to Follow, Leave a review or PM me if you have any thoughts, questions, and/or concerns. I thank you for taking the time to read this, Expect to see Green next chapter and please have a blessed day! XD

Galem: See you guys next chapter! :D

P.S. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was at a concert late last night so I had to get some sleep almost the minute I came home. Sry. lol!


	3. Chapter 3

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Zoo

As Green woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off, he had awakened from a dream so pleasant that he really wanted to go back to sleep. And after all of those months he had spent having nightmares about that battle in that old city in the Central District, it was really a relief. 'So glad I took Angela's advice on counceling'., Green thought. Of course he was hesitant at first and thought that those horrible memories were gonna go away. But after three more months of dreaming of the exact same thing, he was DESPERATE to make the nightmares stop. These nightmares all consisted of nearly being killed by that Cobra-Makutacon, being held at gunpoint by Edward(Who was pronounced dead after Ketongu and Billy shot him in two), and having to shove the Sphere into Killers head, killing him. From the very moment he had killed him, Green couldn't help but feel a large load of regret. He had taken a LIFE after all. Yeah, he knew he was fighting a war, and was even a role model to the countless matoran who had heard about the battle, but it didn't matter to him.

Two months of counceling later and the nightmares were finally stopping. Now he was having those dreams where he and Angela were taking vacations, getting married and having kids again. Those were the dreams he kept having before he had killed Killer, so it had to count for something. If it didn't, then he didn't know what else would help him. Either way, he thought that he should at least TRY to keep a clear head. Like mentioned earlier, he was an example and a role model to almost all of the matoran who knew what he had done. If he was going to be either of those, he may as well to try to be the best kind possible. Espescially if his "legacy" was going to be public for the rest of his life. Even after his time would come.

Immediately remembering that he had a zoo to run, Green rolled off of his bed and did thirty push-ups as quickly as he could before walking calmly out of his room and walking down the right side of the hallway, stopping at the third door down. He turned to it and knocked lightly on the frame.

"Hey, Golden"?, Green asked.

He heard covers shift before then hearing his younger brother ask: "Yes Green"?

"It's time for you to get up to go to school, okay buddy"?

A sigh. "Okay". Just a few seconds later, Golden ran out of his room and taunted: "Race ya"!

Green chuckled a bit before chasing after Golden down the long staircase, managing to get far enough ahead of him to open the door before Golden could run into it. Again. As Green and Golden continued to race through the dirt trails, past a large number of co-workers, Green began to think about all that had changed since the Turaga Council had decided to financialy support him for helping the Toabots in battle. With all of the money he had been getting from them, he was finally able to give Angela a raise, pay employees enough to be satisfied with their jobs, and even pay for Golden to go to school again. He was also able to buy gifts every holiday for Angela and take her out to fancy resteraunts. A satisfying change for him since he didn't have to cook so often anymore and could even afford going to fast food chains(Something he wasn't able to do before).

Green smiled wider as he thought more about the holidays. Both of his parents would always come to visit(Lesovikk found two temporary replacements for those occasions) and talk with him better than they used to. Of course one of the reasons for that was because Green was an Adult-aged Matoran now and the house was HIS roof. Because of that, there were more good talks than bad. Of coiurse Golden would get in trouble every once and a while for beating the crap out of school bullies(Something Green was more proud of than mad about), but that was really it. But regardless of all the "once and a while" incidents", things were getting a lot better for them and Green couldn't be happier.

"Hey Green"?, Golden asked him.

Green smiled kindly down at his little brother as they stopped at the end of the dirt path leading to the road and responded: "Yeah"?

"Why can't I stay here and help out? Like I used to"?

Green almost chuckled at his little brother's determination to help. He remembered being the same way when he was his age. Everyday he'd ask to stay home and help out his dad with the zoo, mostly because he loved watching the Rahi and animals move around in their cages. Personally he liked it even more when they started play fighting. But then Middle School came and he met the hottest female Matoran on the planet: Angela. From there, he didn't watch the Rahi or animals as often as he used to, and he spent every moment he could with Angela. He also stared at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking, but as he found out six months ago, she did notice. A couple times, but she didn't mind since she liked him back.

"Why can't I help the Toabots then"?

Greens eyes nearly widened in horror when he heard his little brother. 'Did he seriously just ask me that?', Green thought. 'Did he really just ask my permission to be part of a war that he couldn't possibly hope to survive at his age'? Not only did he have no chance of survival, Green also didn't want Golden to know what it felt like to take a life. He still felt pretty bad about killing the Makutacon third in command despite the fact that it was to save his friend. Every time he thought back to it, he felt like he had stolen something that he wasn't supposed to. If he had even DARED to let Golden go out into battle, and Golden was either killed in battle, or killed someone in battle, he would never look at himself the same way again.

Then, as the bus pulled in and opened it's doors, Green replied: "You can, but only when you're old enough for me not to make that decision for you". Then lightly patting his shoulder: "Love you little bud".

Golden didn't even look back at him as he responded: "love you too big bud"., and ran inside the bus.

Green waited for the Bus to drive away, hoping that Golden would understand why he said no, before then running back towards the mansion, eager to see his girlfriend.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Angela slept peacefully in the bed her boyfriend Green had made for her, dreaming happily once more about waking up to him in bed as their kids ran into their bedroom to wake them up. She giggled as she woke up for a second and then snuggled close to the pillow in front of her, as if it was Greens big muscular chest. As she continued to sleep, she was too tired to hear the sound of footsteps walking closer and closer to her bed. The footsteps stopped directly in front of her smiling, sleeping form. Three seconds later, Angela felt something hard and wet pour down on her face.

Angela immediately opened her eyes, widening them in shock and fear as she saw and felt the water falling on her Rau. She quickly sat up and let out a screech in surprise and anger, glaring up at Green who was laughing his butt off.

Green smiled wider at the glare and responded in that stupid innocent voice of his: "What, I thought water was your element".

In that instant, Angela's glare changed into a smile. Believe her, she did NOT want to happy with him right now for the way he woke her up. But that perfect smile on his stupid Pakari always got her smiling back regardless of what was going on. That, and she loved him too much to just stay mad at him. She had loved him from the first day she met him, and she still loved the idiot right now.

"GREEN…", She responded, then smacking his shoulder as hard as she could before flopping back onto her pillow. Her smile only grew as she said in a winey voice: "You are such a jerk"!

Green grinned at her as he replied: "I know. How else am I supposed to be charming enough to keep you here"?

Angela chuckled up at him, then giving her a flirtatious smile as she sat up and replied: "Well, for starters pretty boy, you could be polite and wish me good morning".

Green smiled back at Angela before planting a kiss on her lips, then responding: "Good morning Angela".

Angela smiled more, silently deciding that one kiss wasn't enough before kissing Green back. Before long they both held each other, pressing into their kiss. Both Green and Angela loved this moment so much and did not want it to end. Of course because they weren't married yet, they'd have to stop kissing at some point. But neither one cared too much about that, they were going to wait a WHILE before conceiving children. The silent kissing only lasted a few more seconds before they both heard a radio through the open window.

 _Just a kiss, on your lips, in the moonlight_

 _Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

 _No I don't wanna mess this thing up_

 _I don't want to push too far-_

Both Green and Angela stopped kissing as the song kept playing. Angela had a bright blush on her Rau, but smiled nonetheless. Green kept an emotionless face (Angela always thought that was cute too) as he turned his head towards the window. He rolled his eyes after seeing that same yellow open roofed car, the Toabot known as Ketongu, play the song full blast on his radio for those few lyrics before turning off the radio and displaying a troll face on his windshield. Why wasn't he surprised?

"Very funny Ketongu"., Green replied as Angela burst out laughing.

Ketongu transformed into Toa mode and peeked into the window, through the curtains from outside, a playful grin on his face as he responded: "Hey, just because I'm your guardian, doesn't mean I can't mess around with you every once in a while, right"?

Green laughed a bit, rolling his eyes as he responded: "Yeah, I guess so".

After the Turaga Council had purchased that new base on earth for the Toabots, Ketongu had decided to stay at the Zoo to guard Green, Angela and Golden with additional help from at least one other Toabot. It was necessary for the case that the Makutacons would return. Ketongu knew for a fact that the war was not yet over. The Makutacons hadn't given up this easily back on Planet X, so why would they do so now? Especially with two witnesses from the original battle to confirm that Green had killed Killer Prime. But if the Makutacons did return, at least they wouldn't have that brutal warlord to deal with again.

Green had mixed feelings about Ketongu continuing to guard him. Most of these feelings were positive, but there were a few things that he often worried about as far as that matter was concerned. One of those things being: what if the Makutacon hired assassins too good for Ketongu to handle and he got killed because of him? Sure, Green knew that Ketongu was one of the best of the Toabot soldiers, but that didn't make him invincible. Second, He had to guard not one, but three Matoran. That was something he was always unsure about. Not that he doubted Ketongu, but he was pretty sure that watching the three of them in a battlefield wasn't going to be some walk in the park.

Lastly, how would Green take it if anything happened to Ketongu that he could never recover from? Ketongu was a soldier, and soldiers had to do their jobs to the best of their abilities, he became more than aware of that in the battle in the Central District six months ago. But in the past six months, Green had actually come to see Ketongu as a friend. The kind that bugged the crap out of you, yes, but a friend nonetheless. Could he really live with himself if he knew that his friend/guardian died trying to protect him? When he could've advised against it at any point in time? Then again, he really couldn't live with himself if ANY of the Toabots died trying to protect him. But the thought still bugged him a bit.

Green was pulled out of these thoughts when he heard Angela speak: "Well uh, now that I'm up, I'm gonna get to work now". Then in a humorous in-charge voice: "So if you need me, meet me in my office".

Green chuckled at his girlfriend before replying: "Ok MA'AM"., getting her to laugh again. Then, after planting a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away after Ketongu played that whistling sound effect for sitcom shows: "I love you".

Angela smiled brightly and replied: "I love you too"., before both left the room, Angela heading to her office upstairs and Green heading back outside to evaluate the workers.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Green exited the mansion and walked down the dirt path that led through a maze of professionally made glass cages, he looked over to his right to see Ketongu approach him with a smirk before the big yellow cyclops greeted: "Hey Green".

Green rolled his eyes with a kind smile as he responded: "Hey Ketongu, please stop doing that to me and Ange, okay"?

Ketongu laughed in response to that response and responded: "Oh come on man, you just pulled off a prank on Angela, you can't blame me for joining in on the fun". Then in a humorous voice: "Man, so much peer pressure around here".

Green held in a laugh before telling him: "Yeah, but after all that hard work we used to do, I know she misses that part of me, so it's pretty excusable. And just to make her feel more at home, I was planning on teaching Golden how to pull off pranks too. That, and to see what my dad had to do to put up with me".

Ketongu laughed at this. "Okay, THAT sounds fun".

As Green laughed with him, he also thought about what he had just said. It brought him back to all of those painful memories where he had to use every spare opportunity to make himself fit for everything. He definitely wasn't kidding when he called them "painful" memories. His back still had a few knots in it from when he had to spend hours in vain lifting heavy things all by himself. Actually, Golden was always around to give him a little more help with that, but whenever Angela would pass by, he'd hate having to ask her for help. Seeing as how chicks' really digged guys who were super muscular, he felt like a wimp whenever he had to ask that of her. And even more like a butt since those cages were heavier than a Botar.

Now that Green was getting extra money to pay extra workers and to pay for all of the bills, there were quite a LOT, he didn't have to worry about giving himself of Angela and Golden any further back pains. He wouldn't have to worry for the workers either since he hired as many as possible for those jobs. If there was one thing that Green really did not want at this point, it was the possibility for getting sued for an injury. Not only would he have to beg his dad for help, he'd also feel like an uncompassionate dirt bag for not sparing workers from the backaches he experienced.

Greens thoughts were interrupted once more as he heard Ketongu say: "I've noticed you tell Angela you love her quite a lot". Is it okay to assume that you'll be saying that in a church at some point"?

Green stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the tone Ketongu had just used. It sounded like he actually KNEW, for a FACT, that Green had recently purchased an engagement ring for his girlfriend. But he made sure he was alone when he did that. As in no one should have seen him at that jewelry store. 'But Ketongu couldn't have known anything about that right'?, Green thought, then looking over at his friend. That knowing smirk on his faceplate proved otherwise. Green had a look of shock on his Pakari.

"How did you know about that"?, Green immediately asked him.

"Like I've said time and time again Green, I'm your guardian"., Kentongu responded. "Available 24-7, Watching 24-7. You wanna talk about it? I haven't been married but I had a girlfriend once".

Green looked up at Ketongu in a bit of surprise. He didn't really doubt that Ketongu COULD get a girlfriend, but the statement made him curious nonetheless.

Green asked him: "Really? How did it go"?

Ketongu looked up at the sky, almost as if expecting her to arrive as he responded: "Actually, I don't know WHERE she is now. But we decided to split up once the war started". Then looking ahead: "And after she admitted that she didn't want anything too serious with me".

Green frowned a bit at that last sentence. The thought of wanting to get into a relationship and yet not wanting it to be serious always confused him. 'It just doesn't make any sense'., Green thought. To get into a relationship and not expect it to be "serious", was like saying that you expected it to end the very second you entered it. What if this female did this with EVERY male she dated? 'Is that even a good way to live'?, he thought. 'Trying to get into things without expecting them to be good enough to stay'? He mentally rubbed his head. Sometimes people were so confusing it made his head hurt.

"That sounds like you took a rough blow man"., Green commented. "Sorry".

Ketongu looked back down at Green with a reassuring smile as he responded: "Ah, don't be. Truth be told, neither one of us really got hurt in the end. I didn't know why at first, then I figured out that it was because we weren't really in love. It was really more of a lust thing for us".

Green just stared up at Ketongu with a: 'Does that mean what I think it means'?, expression on his Pakari.

"That doesn't mean I did "it" with her, it means I WANTED to, but… Anyways, I guess That's another reason why I want to guard the two of you so badly"., Ketongu responded as they continued walking. "So I can learn what I need when it comes to these kinds of things. And maybe you could help me make sense of things along the way"?

Green laughed up at the Toabot and asked: "Are you seriously asking me for dating advice"?

It seemed funny because most days, it seemed like Ketongu knew more about everything than Green did. Even when it came to pulling pranks, Ketongu was better. So for Ketongu to ask for something like this was a little shocking.

But truth be told, Ketongu was always confused when it came to females. Like, how could he get to know them? What kind of manners would he have to use? How did he ask a female out without making a complete fool of himself? And if he DID manage to do that, and she said yes, what would he have to do to keep the relationship intact? How would he talk with her on some form of disagreement? What would he do if she got angry at him(From what he had heard, doing ANYTHING would make them angrier so that one was of more particular importance)? How would he calm her down? He simply shrugged at his friend before answering him.

"Well seeing as I don't have anyone else to ask…"

"Alright, the thing to remember is: if she likes you for who you are, and you like her for who she is, and you both want to stay together forever, she's the one"., Green answered.

Ketongu raised his single eyebrow in confusion. "That's it"?

"That's all there is too it man"., Green responded. "From there, just do any nice thing that you want for her".

After hearing this, Ketongu decided to look back up at the sky again in thought. What Green had just told him seemed to make sense. If he was in a relationship with a female, and she was as committed to him as he was to her, it'd be a relationship worthy of his spare time from shooting at Makutacons. Plus, a committed relationship was something he was actually looking for, and from what TV sitcom shows had told him, this was something that could take a while to find. But seeing as this was something that he really wanted, he was willing to search for "the one" for as long as he needed to.

As Ketongu continued to gaze up at the sky, his eye spotted something in the shape of a cylinder fling downwards in their direction. It wasn't coming too fast, but back on Planex X this could mean a lot of things. Just to be safe, Ketongu zoomed in on the object with the scoping program in his single eye. He saw the object glow a bit due to exposure from Earths atmosphere, making the task of identifying it harder to see until the glow dimmed just enough to reveal…

"Oh crap"., Ketongu thought aloud.

Sensing that something was wrong, Green immediately looked up at Ketongu and asked: "What's wrong"?

Ketongu pointed towards the object, a light and dark green Xtronian landing pod, before responding: "We're about to have company".

Upon spotting it, Green asked with a hint of worry in his voice: "Is it a friendly"?

Ketongu immediately zoomed his eye further onto the pod, trying to spot the symbol that indicated who's side the Bioformer in the pod was on. Ketongu honestly hoped that it was a Toabot, seeing as it was headed their way. Ketongu's eye widened further once he finally spotted it on the side. 'Crap'!, he thought.

"Nope"., Ketongu responded. "Makutacon". Then using a reflecting laser pointer to see the where specifically it was headed, and finding it: "And it's headed to the mansion".

Green immediately had a look of panic on his Pakari, exclaiming: "Angela"!, before turning on his heels and running as quickly as he could back towards the mansion, Ketongu following close from behind.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Prepare to see some more action in the next chapter! XD Anyways, like the chapter? Feel free to leave a review or PM me for any questions, thoughts and/or concerns. I thank you all for reading and please, have a God-blessed day! The song is Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum.


	4. Chapter 4

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: Setsuna attacks

Green kept watching the green landing pod in the sky as he ran faster in the direction of the Zoo mansion. Angela was in there and he had to get her out before that pod had any opportunity in crashing into the mansion. To make matters worse, Angela's office was upstairs on the second floor. Regardless of what part of the mansion this pod hit, Angela could get crushed or impaled by debris. Something Green did NOT want to let happen or think about. Oh and the pod had a Makutacon in it. He let out an aggravated sigh. 'As if things couldn't get bad ENOUGH'!

Meanwhile, Ketongu followed Green from behind and kept watch of the still falling pod. Having been in one of these on a few occasions, he knew how these things worked pretty well. First they had to go through the atmosphere. Then they had to slow their fall with stabilizers on the front three minutes before landing. Then two minutes before landing, it had to release four parachutes. Then land. The landing would still be a fast one, but not fast enough so cause an explosion in the ground like one would see in action movies.

There were a few reasons for this. The first reason, this one being the most obvious, was because these were made for planetary travel and not for suicide bombing. The second reason there wouldn't be that big of an explosion was because most Makutacons preferred to bomb a place in a way that they would survive, and these pods weren't exactly designed to withstand that kind of destructive capability. Least not without killing the Makutacon inside. Lastly, if the Makutacons decided to go into suicide bombing, it was normally used as a last resort thing and the Makutacons hadn't been in any battles that bad lately so there was no reason to worry about that. But at the speed it had to slow down to, it could still kill somebody.

Without a second of hesitation, Green forced himself to run faster as he reached the stairs that went to the front door and swung it open. Green ran even quicker up the set of stairs centered in the mansion between the kitchen and the living room, then to the right, seeing Angela writing something down on a clipboard. Probably scheduling an event on a calendar. Regardless of what it was, Green needed to get Angela out of the mansion and as far away from it as possible.

Green ran towards Angela in her office, yelling: "Angela, we need to get out of here now"!

Angela jumped a bit, startled out of her work as she immediately turned to Green. "What, why"?

"Incoming Makutacon pod"! They heard Ketongu shout. "Now move"!

Before Angela could have time to react, Green swooped her out of her chair and held her bridal style as he ran back down the stairs. This action earned a glare from Angela that said: 'You better not drop me'. Green just rolled his eyes and hurried out the front door, not stopping as he continued to run down the dirt path. He didn't think that the pod would hit them now, but with having a bit of experience with these Makutacons, he didn't want to take any chances.

Ketongu followed a distance behind as he looked up at the pod. 'Crap'! Ketongu thought as he saw the pod was now only a five mile distance from the mansion. It was coming fast even WITH the parachutes out. At the speed it was currently going, things were going to get really messy. And they were about to get messy FAST. Immediately he decided to give an order in the form of a humorous reference. 'Out of all the times to do this'.

"Duck and cover"!

Green made a dive to the ground, landing on his back so he wouldn't hurt Angela. Then, as Ketongu hovered over them, acting like a shield, the pod shot through the right middle section of the mansion, then landing in the large backyard, making a long scar though the grassy area before stopping with a loud metal echo. Pieces of wood and dirt flew through the air, a few hitting Ketongu in the back, but not hard enough to hurt him. Ketongu waited for the "destruction rain" to stop before turning in the direction of the mansion.

Green quickly helped Angela back up on her feet before looking back at the mansion, eyes widening at the sight. The pod managed to hit the right middle portion of the mansion hard enough to make the upper right portion collapse and take out two-thirds of the right side. Green nearly let out a sigh in anger as he thought of the repair bill he'd have to pay. Considering that it was a mansion, paying to repair something like that wasn't going to be some walk in the park.

"I take it these guys always landed in the most butthole way possible back on X"? Green asked the Toabot.

Ketongu ignored Greens joke as he took a closer look at the impact, trying to see if he could find the pod from the distance he stood. Ketongu used the zooming program in his single eye to get a closer look at the destruction. 'Let's see'. Ketongu though. 'There's a few shards of the chutes in the wood, the structure of the hole, or at least whatever was left of it, indicates that the pod would've landed someplace behind the mansion'. A place he couldn't see in full view just yet. The only way he was going to get a clear look at the Makutacon, was by getting closer to the landing point behind the mansion. That was more than likely NOT going to be a piece of cake.

Ketongu loaded his two arm guns and said: "I'll take on the Makutacon. You two stay back here until I give the all clear. Understand"?

Green nodded. "Yeah Key, we'll stay safe. Go get him".

Ketongu nodded in return before turning around and running back towards the mansion, keeping both of his arm cannons ready to fire should this Makutacon be armed. Of course he or she WOULD be, this was a Makutacon. Makutacons weren't exactly the ask questions first before shooting kind of Bioformers. The fact that their goal was to commit mass genocide for a past action should've proven that by now. They were also taught to kill every Toabot on sight, and they made it sound like the right thing to do by calling Toabots traitors for not defending itself, or putting itself at the "top". In other words, forgiveness was not in the Makutacon vocabulary.

Upon reaching the right side of the mansion, he tried his best to hide against the pieces of the wall that remained as he stepped closer towards the backyard. Ketongu had to crouch down a few times to remain hidden behind the fragments of wall and walk as silently as he possibly could across the short cut grass. As he finally reached the edge of the wall, he stood up, flat against the wall that remained as he looked over at the green pod in the backyard. Ketongu stared at it, never taking his eye off of it as he pondered who this Makutacon could be. The very second that Ketongu's eye caught sight of the pod, he saw the hatch on the back of it pop off and land on the dirt scar with a loud metal echo. He waited patiently for a few seconds before seeing a familiar Makutacon step out. This Makutacon had light and dark green armor with black, exposed forearms, two black wings shaped like Brutaka swords, a black back plate, and a dark and light green Gresh helmet over a pair of observant light green eyes.

Ketongu's eye widened. "Crap". He quietly said to himself before pressing a digit to his comlink in his earpiece. "Hey Ski, I'm gonna need back up here, get here as fast as you ca-".

Before Ketongu could finish that sentence, he felt a servo grab him by the shoulder with a strong, hateful grip. The servo snatched him off of the ground and lifted him high into the air. Ketongu quickly tried to turn around and swung a fist at the servo. He landed a punch on this said servo, but the grip immediately tightened to the point that Ketongu felt claws digging into his min. He let out a short exclamation in pain before he felt himself being thrown onto the remaining roof of the mansion. Ketongu rolled across it on his sides a few times before stopping himself with a roll to his feet.

Ketongu looked forward and rose to a stance, removing a normal, golden katanna from the magnetizer on his back. The Makutacon hovered across from him, facing him as he disabled his wings and landed, standing an inch away from the ledge. A few seconds of staring silence passed as the Makutacon looked the Toabot over. He chuckled as he immediately recognized him. He was never too good at remembering the names and faces of those he killed, but never that of one who was either somewhat a match or survived the brutal attacks he made against them.

Ketongu was the first to speak. "Setsuna".

Setsuna grinned darkly before responding: "Hello again Ketongu. I assume you did not expect me to pop up here on this worthless dirtball"?

Ketongu ignored the Makutacons insult towards the earth and asked: "What are you doing here? I thought your priority was the important jobs".

"I am here with a few others, under orders from a powerful one, to take the dagger". Setsuna responded.

Ketongu's single eye widened his eye for a second, then narrowing it.

"Well seeing as I'm not the one who has it, why bother crashing here"? Ketongu asked in a demanding tone.

Setsuna removed both of his wings, and twirled them both in his hands as swords. "Because I still have a Toabot life to take. One less chore to take care of, if you will".

The two immediately charged at each other and readied themselves for battle. Setsuna swung his right sword at Ketongu. Ketongu blocked the blade with a right swing of his own. The blades clashed with a metal clang. Setsuna forced his left sword forward, attempting to stab at Ketongu's ribs. Ketongu saw this coming and lowered his claw/machine cannon quickly enough to block it. Setsuna swung his left sword again at Ketongu's helm. Ketongu used his right arm-cannon again, raising it to block the blade. Setsuna head-butted Ketongu, causing him to stagger back a bit as Setsuna then attempted to kick his feet out from under him.

Ketongu made a backflip, dodging the kick and kicking Setsuna in the head with both feet. The kick knocked Setsuna up into the air with a grunt. Setsuna let out an angry growl and spun himself in midair, throwing three spinning stars at Ketongu. Ketongu saw the stars coming his way and immediately back flipped, landing on his feet and swinging his Katanna to his right, hitting and blocking all three. As the stars clattered to the ground, Setsuna landed on his feet and charged in Ketongu's direction. Ketongu waited as Setsuna jumped in the air and tilted his body right before spinning himself, spinning both of his swords at him in a quick motion.

Ketongu held up his katanna and blocked the fast swings, backing up as his "sword-wheel" continued to move forward. Setsuna stopped this motion a couple seconds later and landed a kick to Ketongu's left side, causing him to grunt. Without wasting any time at all, Setsuna swung his swords downwards. Ketongu didn't waste any time either as he grabbed the bottoms of Setsuna's legs and lifted him up, throwing him back a bit. Setsuna flipped to his feet and charged at Ketongu. Ketongu smirked. 'Just as I expected'.

Ketongu quickly flipped himself backwards, turning himself towards Setsuna and delivering a downwards kick to the back of his head. Setsuna was knocked down onto his faceplate, making a hole in the ceiling. As Setsuna then started to get up, Ketongu attempted to swing his katanna down at his head. Setsuna rolled to his left, dodging the blade. Setsuna then rolled to his feet and roared at Ketongu, sending a heavy draft of air at him, knocking Ketongu back and into the air, Setsuna threw the swords back onto his back, then igniting the boosters on his wings, flying at Ketongu and catching him before flying downwards, in the direction of two Matoran. One blue and female. The other green, male, and strangely familiar.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Green looked up at the roof in worry as he saw Ketongu and a green Makutacon flipping around and clashing their blades. Angela didn't exactly look too calm either. Why WOULD they be? Ketongu wasn't getting his butt kicked too bad, but at the speed they were both moving, that was likely to change at any second. And yeah, they heard Ketongu tell them to stay safe. But he didn't say anything about them having to leave. Plus, Green thought they were a good enough distance away so really, what could go wrong?

Then he saw Ketongu fly up and the Makutacon tackle him before he started flying towards them. Greens eyes widened. 'Dang it Green, why didn't you just get Angela out of here while you still had the time'?! Green turned to Angela, lightly clutching her left shoulder and running quickly. Angela took this as a hint to start running with him and did so as fast as her feet would allow. A few seconds later, the two Bioformers crashed in front of them, causing them to cease to a halt.

Ketongu tried to get back up but received an upwards kick to the jaw, knocking him onto his back. Setsuna quickly grabbed him by the chest and threw him forward, roaring a stronger blast of air at him. Ketongu flew hard into a wooden shed which immediately collapsed on top of him. Green saw Setsuna wake a sick grin as he turned in their direction. Green ran in front of Angela, standing defensively in front of her as he saw the Makutacon inch closer, removing both of his black swords from his back.

"Angela, run, get out of here"! Green shouted, locking eyes with the Makutacon.

Angela looked at her boyfriend with eyes of terror. "Green no"!

'Just what does this IDIOT THINK HE'S DOING'?! Angela thought. 'Does he KNOW how much stronger these things are than him?! Even after the last time he fought one! And he practically killed their general out of pure luck! Well actually, he had prayed before he went to save Paradox'. But faith wasn't part of the problem she had with Green taking on a TOA SIZED THING made with min that could withstand elemental power attacks from regular Toa and bullet from any Autobot or Decepticon weapon.

Setsuna only got closer as he spoke: "Green. Slayer of Killer Prime. It's a pleasure". His sick grin turned into a hate-filled glare. "Now die"!

Before Green could have the time to blink, Setsuna threw his right sword full force in the direction of Green's Pakari. Green only widened his eyes as his body sort of froze. 'Again, why don't I listen'?! Green thought as the sharp end of the sword only got closer and closer towards him. Setsuna smiled darkly as he saw the fear in his eyes. 'I am going to be rewarded handsomely for this. And praised by all Makutacons in a way that will leave a legacy never to be forgotten'!

But Setsuna's happiness was short lived as a shape quickly ran between them, catching the blade in his bare hands and spinning before throwing it back. The blade landed deep into Setsuna's right shoulder, causing him to growl in pain as he dropped his right sword. Green looked up in surprise at the Toabot in front of him. He knew this Toabot for a couple weeks now, but until now he hadn't seen him do anything action-wise. First time doing so, and he was impressed.

Setsuna glared at the Toabot who only smiled tauntingly back. He was a Toabot of ice with a Strakk helmet, white and grey arms, a black body with a silver body plate, blue thighs with grey armor on the outside, grey forelegs and silver feet. This Toabots name was Ski-Jack, and he looked like he was packed with one heck of a fight from the stance he was using. Ski-jack continued to give Setsuna this grin and Setsuna only growled as he yanked the sword out of his shoulder and picked up his other sword, ignoring the aching and the purple blood that leaked quickly out of the hole in his right shoulder.

"Setsuna". Ski-jack greeted. "A pleasure".

Immediately, Ski-jack removed two ice swords, similar to Kopaka Nuva's swords, from the magnetizer on his back and spun them threateningly. Before Setsuna could charge, he heard Ketongu approach from behind and turned to him. Ketongu had a few scars on his chest, but nothing that wouldn't heal. Setsuna only noticed the two arm cannons that Ketongu was pointing at his helm. Then he turned to Ski-Jack who was simply crouched down with both swords at the ready, and a few spinning stars between his fingers.

"Might as well give up while you can Setsuna". Ketongu warned. "You're outnumbered, and if you kill us, I can have the rest here in seconds".

Setsuna growled in frustration as he looked back and forth between the two Toabots. He COULD try to kill them both, but the wound in his shoulder was bleeding fast and he didn't have any armor patches. To attack now would only increase his chances of dying from slowness due to the pain or from blood loss. The only option for him to consider now was surrender. Setsuna heard something above him in the sky and quickly looked in in a way that looked like he was rolling his eyes, catching sight on a small Bionicle-made jet with a rather menacing look. Just the way he liked it. In that quick second, he scanned it and looked back at Ski-jack before either Toabot could see what he was doing.

"Very well Toabots, I will depart for now". Setsuna as a number of parts changed and he put his swords back on his back slots. "I bid you all farewell for now". Was all Setsuna said before transforming into his new jet-mode and flying off into the sky, heading away from their direction.

Ski-jack watched him for a couple seconds, making sure that he wasn't playing any games before putting both of his ice-swords back on his back and looking to Ketongu. "You couldn't have just waited a few seconds before getting your butt handed to you"?

"You mean with the chance of getting back into some fun, extremely risky action"? Ketongu responded. Then with a humorous smirk: "Nope".

Both Toabots chuckled for a second before turning to Green who asked them: "Who was that"?

"His name is Setsuna". Ski-jack responded. "He's a Makutacon martial arts expert and assassin trained for the best of Toabots or missions".

"Then why come here"? Angela asked them. "Surely it wasn't just to greet and kill Green".

A moment of silence passed after Angela had said that. From what Ketongu could remember, Setsuna had told him that he wanted to, not only settle a score with a Toabot he failed to kill, but also to retrieve the Dagger. 'But why come here for it'? Ketongu wondered. Ketongu immediately shook his helm. Setsuna never said he thought the Dagger was here at the zoo. Rather, he only said he had come to earth for the Dagger. But why here of all places?

Ketongu decided to push these thoughts aside as he turned to Ski-jack. "I'll need to pick up Golden from school in a while just to make sure the Makutacons don't get to him. Would you mind taking these two to the TATF base for me"?

"I'll do it now to save time". Ski-jack responded as he lowered himself a bit. His head tilted down as his legs shifted up behind him, his feet armoring the back of his head as he pointed his arms forward, allowing his forearms to move downwards as the ice sword appeared underneath of them. He allowed himself then to fall to the ground onto his treads as a snowmobile, the ski blades shifting into wheels so he could actually drive through the area, and the alt mode doubling in size so someone could actually sit on it. "Hop on kids, and hold tight".

Green and Angela both complied, Green sitting in front and Angela sitting behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Green looked up at Ketongu as he transformed into his vehicular mode as well.

"Does this mean what I think it does"? Green asked him.

Ketongu nodded. "The Makutacons are back".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kwew! Man, I REALLY missed writing those action scenes! What did you guys think about it? Please be sure to leave a review to tell me or send me a PM for any questions, thoughts and/or concerns. And before anyone asks, no, the Dagger is not the Matrix of Leadership. It is something very different. I thank you all for reading and please, have a God-blessed day! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: TATF (Toa, Autobot and Toabot Facility)

Paradox leaned against a metal wall at the newest Toabot base as he thought more about what had just happened last night. The landings from those two Makutacons were rather oddly timed. Almost as if CrashCourse's landing had been planned prior to the discovery of Drill, the giant Makutacon from that same night. Also, for CrashCourse to escape when he did. He remembered SideSwerve telling him that CrashCourse had said something about other matters to attend to. And for Drill to fail so easily just to bring them a message.

Surely this was not a coincidence. Everything was perfectly timed from the moment of attack, all the way to Drills defeat which had led to that message from that familiar voice. This was almost… strange. There had rumors of the Makutacon second in command returning to enact a powerful vengeance on the earth for what had happened all of those years ago. But the Bioformer race was accepted back into society, so the Makutacons should not have had any real reason to continue the war. Or did they? Was it possible that the second in command was spreading lies to get them to continue fighting, or was there much more to that exile than it had originally seemed?

Paradox was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar hug and kiss to his right cheek. "Hey hon". He heard Athena, his wife, tell him. "Welcome back".

Paradox turned his Kanohii towards her helmet, which was close to his to kiss, and smiled at her in greetings. "Hello Athena. He frowned at floor as the thoughts from earlier had returned. "I am almost not happy to BE back".

Athena caressed his cheek and leaned against him, pulling his head towards hers and planting a concerned kiss on his lips. "Why not baby? Did something go wrong"?

Paradox smiled down at her as he noticed her concern. Since the two had first met as friends, she had always been concerned for him whenever he was feeling low. Whenever he got hurt, even a little, back on Planet X, Athena was always the one who ran to him, eager to patch him up in any way she could. Sometimes, when he was wounded from battle, he'd try to put on the "I am fine", routine. But she never fell for it. Not even once. What made things funnier was the fact that she never even let him say no.

It was always the same case whenever she knew Paradox was feeling down too. Even if it got him mad, Athena would keep pressing into the matter of what was bothering him until he finally decided to confess. Paradox looked into Athena's concerned eyes, knowing that this matter would be the same way should he remain silent. Paradox smiled a bit and planted a kiss of his own back on Athena's lips before speaking.

"After a completed mission with the Toa, a Makutacon informed us that an old enemy may be returning, and I fear that this return may be soon". Paradox told her. "I have always disliked being the bearer of bad news, and I do not like bearing it here either".

Before Athena could say anything, she heard Slash's voice. "Hey mom"!

Athena smiled brightly at her son as he approached from the left before running quickly to him and hugging him tightly. "Hey Slash"! She immediately broke from the hug and looked him over for any battle scars from any Makutacons who would dare to hurt her baby boy. "Are you damaged at all baby"? She demanded.

Slash rolled his eyes. "No mom, I'm okay". He only blushed as his mother ignored him and continued to search his body for any wounds. 'I just said I was okay mom, can you stop'?! He wanted to say. In fears of ticking her off, he looked desperately to Paradox. "Dad, can you please tell her I'm fine and not to worry"?

Paradox held in a chuckle and smirked at this as he replied: "I would but it is our job to care enough to worry. With that being said, I shall never interfere".

Slash made a frowning smile before responding: "Thanks dad".

Outilisa walked up to the trio. "Hi mom".

Athena finished looking over her son and rose, happily hugging her daughter. "Oh my baby girl, how are you"?

Outilisa smiled brightly as she hugged her back. "I'm very good mommy, thank you".

Slash smirked up at his mother and older sister before teasing: "Awww".

Paradox chuckled quietly to himself as he thought then of all the times they had spent together on Planet X. Ever Slash, Outilisa and Orange were born, Paradox and Athena had both held a deep care for their three children. Of course THEY would, they were their children. To not love and cherish them, would mean you never wanted any children in the first place. But of course they did despite the fact that they were engaged in a civil war, and it was worth it.

Paradox and Athena had both also noticed that all three of their children had displayed different characteristics. All of which, made them laugh whenever they interacted with each other. Outilisa was the more mature minded of the three, acting like a second mother whenever her younger brothers did something wrong. Once when they stole a batch of cookies, they offered to give Outilisa one. She took one and then showed it to her parents for proof. Paradox always laughed at that memory.

Slash was the kind of male who was always determined to finish whatever goal was handed to him, even if it was to discretely help his brother with his schemes. One of these things included his sword fighting skills. Whenever he trained with them, he trained as hard as he could, not stopping once for a break unless Outilisa brought it and then threatened to shove it down his throat unless he did otherwise. Slash was also known to crack a few jokes here and there. Not too often, but he had humor nonetheless.

Orange was more of the quiet type, constantly scheming and plotting against certain house hold rules. He was even bold enough to, and almost got away with, snatching some money out of his mother's stash. Athena caught him and… well let's just say Orange never did it again. Instead, Orange started stealing from cookie jars and would even take toys from his brother for the purpose of a trade. Orange could also be funny at times, though telling jokes less often than Slash did.

Outilisa stopped hugging Athena and turned to her brother then, playfully swatting at him as if he were a fly. "Stop it, go away".

Slash smirked in return and in a childish voice, responded: "No, I don't wanna"!

Outilisa laughed at that and pulled him into a hug. "Calm down baby brother, I'm only kidding around". Slash hugged her back in an embrace that only lasted for a few seconds before Outilisa pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him. "And by the way, DON'T take on a giant Makutacon again. I was worried sick about what might have happened".

Athena narrowed her eyes at Slash. "You did WHAT"? She asked him in a voice of anger, causing Slash to cower a bit.

Paradox chuckled and shook his head a bit before looking back off into the distance and returning to his thoughts.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tali sat in a chair, seeming perfectly still and calm save for the nervous tapping of her hands on her legs. As she stared sightlessly at the floor, her mind raced with a million thoughts a minute, all focused on one person...Ops. 'Is he okay?! What happened?! Why was his chest hurting?! Was it a spark attack?!' A surge of panic rolled through her at that thought. 'Oh, please, Lord, please don't let it be that! Please, I don't want to lose him. Please, let him be alright.' In that moment, Tail saw Rack approaching and stood up to meet him.

"Rack, how is he?" Her voice was filled with concern and worry for her friend.

Rack scratched his helm as he looked at a data pad he had been carrying before answering: "He's… completely fine actually. Nothing appears to be wrong with his vitals, or his body. Not even a hint of a flu".

Tali blinked at Rack owlishly. "What?" That did not make any sense. He was clearly not fine in the forest and she doubted he would go that far to just play a prank on her. There had to be an explanation! "But...but then, why did he fall over in the field, clutching at his chest in pain? That doesn't make any sense."

Rack kept a thoughtful look on his faceplates for a while before responding: "Well among most things, one conclusion comes to mind". Rack looked back at her. "All the females in the base might want to brace themselves, and believe me they'll all find out the second I say it". This was the Toabot base after all, and no matter how secret you tried to keep something, they all found out sooner or later. "I believe he may be experiencing love pains".

Now Tali's mind went blank. "Love pains?" Her mind raced desperately to find anything that she could associate with this 'love pain' thing. "Let me guess, that's a combination between a heartache and the pain of pining over a loved one?" Then she remembered something he said. "And why would all the females braces themselves?"

"See the thing is, a love pain isn't actually real, it's basically a complaint from all parts of the body that makes one feel positive emotions". Rack responded. "And I say a female because when he swore his spark was hurting again, no emotional pain receptors in his brain were active. Only the ones that makes a person feel a romantic sensation or love for someone else".

Tali thought back to their conversation in the forest, trying to find something that would have triggered this. "Um, Rack? Would Ops turning off his thought receptors have anything to do with his...love pains?" Tali asked, uncertain, seeing as that was the only thing Ops had done before the pains started.

Rack tilted his head for a second before straightening himself. "Not at all. Sides it's just a figure of speech, meaning he's going to stop thinking about why he shouldn't commit an action or say something and do it anyways. It normally happens if someone has been in ACTUAL love for a long time and never said it. I believe it could be one of your female teammates seeing as Ops has told me he's never felt something like this before".

Tali felt as though her light had just shattered but kept her face neutral. Looking down in a thoughtful way, she quickly blinked back tears that threatened to betray her. After a long moment, she spoke. "I see." Oh, yeah, she did see. She let her sadness morph slightly into anger to better control her emotions. "Ah, may I see him?"

Rack nodded kindly. "Of course. Also, you think you could try and talk with your teammates, tell them he might be in love with one of you"?

Talk about adding salt to an open wound. But Tali smiled as best she could without causing suspicion in Rack. "Of course. Thank you, Rack."

Rack smiled and responded: "Ah, don't mention it, it's just my job". This smile turned into a glare as he spotted Robert walking around with a bag. He ran after him. "Robert, I told you not to make those sock grenades again"!

Robert saw him coming and ran off as quickly as he could before shouting back: "Green kind-asked for them"!

Tali chuckled softly at Robert's words before making her way to the Medbay. As she neared the door, her steps slowed, her light weighing heavier in her chest. Rack's words spun in her head and she lightly placed her hand on the wall as she walked in order to maintain her balance. 'Ops? In love with another? A girl who is...not me?' The pain in her chest wrapped tightly around her light, threatening to crush it in its grasp.

She struggled to clear her mind of the thoughts as she came to a stop at the door. That's when she became aware to the wetness on her face. Quickly, she wiped away the treacherous tears and desperately made sure there was no sign that she was unhappy. She wanted this conversation to be as quick as possible. After a few minutes, she managed to get herself under control enough to walk through the door and face Ops who was sitting up in his med berth.

Ops looked over at Tali as she walked in "Hey, did th..." Ops stopped speaking as he saw the look on Tali's face.

Though he and Tali had been away from each other for quite a while, Ops had been trained in enough "people-reading skills" to know when someone was in pain. From his perspective, she had pain written all over her Kanohii Hau. Her mask was changing expressions every few seconds to keep a fake smile, her body stance indicated that she was a bit nervous, and she was fiddling with her hands. All nervous habits that silently indicated one thing: She was not happy.

"Tal Tal, What's wrong"? Ops asked her.

Quickly resisting the urge to cringe at her nickname, Tali fought to keep up her smile. "Nothing's wrong." Her voice came out tighter than she wished. "What makes you say that?"

Ops looked closer at her features as he replied: "Tali, you look like you've been crying. Did someone hurt you? Were you that worried about me? Please tell me what's wrong".

She couldn't bear to look at Ops anymore as she felt her voice threaten to crack and tears started to prick at her eyes. Quickly, she shifted her gaze to the machines to give her time to collect herself. "Nothing's wrong," she repeated, sensing that he hadn't believed her the first time. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Okay, now Ops KNEW that there was something wrong with her. Not only did her mask features start to display a hidden sadness. NOW she was avoiding eye contact. Whatever had happened to her, or whatever Rack had told her, had either hurt her to the point of tears, or made her extremely nervous. Seeing as Rack was not the kind of Toabot to say things with these kind of results on purpose, this sadness or nervousness was more than likely coming from her take on what he told her. But still, the question itched in his mind: 'Why was Tali acting this way'?

Without waiting a second longer, Ops got up and walked calmly towards his friend, then stopping a few inches in front of Tali before gently grabbing her by shoulders and looking desperately at her. "Tali..."

Her mind ran through every single way to ease into the conversation, but she found it was just better to spit it out. Still refusing to make eye contact, she looked at the ground as she spoke. "I know you're in love with one of my female teammates." She said rather quickly and while her voice was soft, there was a hint of accusation and grief in the tone. "Rack told me you were suffering from love pains." She finally looked up at him, a brief glint of anger in her gaze. "That was why you collapsed in the forest."

Ops looked a bit worried as he heard her say that. 'In love with one of her teammates'? He thought. 'Love pains. THAT'S what it was? All because I didn't get the chance to tell Tali how I really feel about her? Does that mean she doesn't like me back'? The look of her mask proved otherwise. Clearly she was in deep emotional pain from hearing this. That could only mean that she loved him back. Ops immediately felt his spark hurt as he thought of the pain Tali must have been going through.

It was more than likely a mixture of different feelings. Feelings of hurt, rejection, fear, sadness. He had to tell her now that he had feelings for her too before it was too late. 'But what about Z'? A part of him thought. Ops immediately had thoughts of fear as his memory processor gave him the memory of all of those friends he once had, dead before him as Z stood over them with a sick smirk. And his promise to take everyone he loved from him.

Ops held in a sad sigh as he realized that he couldn't tell her anything about his crush at all. Not with the risk of Z seeing them and attacking Tali the second he admitted it. It hurt his spark a ton just not being able to tell Tali about his love for her earlier. It would surely hurt him more to keep this from her any longer. But imagine how much it would hurt him if she was dead because of him. No matter how desperate he was to tell her, he couldn't do it until Z was permanently offline.

"I uh, I am"? Ops asked her, trying to sound confused.

Tali nodded, a quick, sharp nod that was hardly noticeable unless you were looking for it. She began to fidget more, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Everything in her screamed to run away but she also wanted to stay. She didn't want to just dump this information on him and run from the room, but she had nothing else to say and she couldn't stand being in Ops' presence right now. She had to get away to calm down. An idea came to mind.

"I have to go." She said, trying to sound as casual as possible. "I promised Rack I would tell the girls about this." Well, it was true, but she wasn't planning on doing that right now. "Plus, I'm late for training." With a quick jerk of her shoulder, she escaped Ops' grasp. Looking at him, she felt her light harden slightly to keep the tears from falling. "I'll see you later, Ops." Her words came out harsher than she wanted but she didn't care right now.

Ops immediately felt his love pains returning. "Tali wait".

Tali blocked out his voice as she turned on her heel and strode quickly out of the room, refusing to hear his voice anymore.

Ops felt a wave of guilt fall over him as he saw Tali start to run away, clearly sad. 'Why wouldn't she be'? He though. 'You just broke her heart you idiot'! Ops tightened his servo into a fist as he thought once more of all of the pain Tali may have been dealing with now. Clearly she had feelings for him and he practically just chased her away. What if she never wanted to see him again? Or started to hate him to the point where she wouldn't want to see his faceplates ever again? Ops placed a servo on the top of his helm. 'Of course she hates me now. She'll never want to see or hear from me again'.

Ops's sadness turned to rage as he shouted, not caring who heard him. "Oh gosh, fudgdfudgefudgefudgefudge"! Ops slowed his breathing then, turning himself to face a corner and place his hand on it, leaning against his straight pointed arm as he tried to calm himself down.

The door opened again, allowing Amber to walk inside. "Ops? What's going on?" Her voice was cautious, yet knowing. "Why did I just see Tali run down the hall like Makuta was after her?" She had a feeling she knew why but she wanted to hear it from him.

Ops didn't even turn around to look at her as he responded: "She knows I'm in love with someone and... it REALLY hurt her. She didn't know it was her".

Amber's breath caught in her throat. So that's what happened. This was not good. Amber knew what Tali was capable of, both in a good and bad mood. And this was not something she could just wait to pass, she had to get Ops to tell Tali before it was too late! "Ops, you cannot keep this quiet any longer. You HAVE to tell her. Tali's never been a relationship like this before but that doesn't mean she has never experienced emotional pain before." Memories of their time at Uni flashed through Amber's mind, strengthening her resolve to get the message through Ops' head. "And every time it happened, she falls into a deep depression, blocking everyone out, til she is a mere shadow of herself. I don't know how badly this affected her but from what I saw, it is worse than Academy.

Ops turned towards Amber, trying as hard as he could to keep a straight face as he responded: "And I WANT to tell her, because I DO love her. But the day I killed Z, he made me a promise, said he'd kill the people I love. What if he's WATCHING me, and the second I tell her, bang? I'm sorry, but I'd rather have her alive and hating me than dead and loving me. That's why I've never told her, because she'd be in more danger than we are against those Makutacons".

Amber could not believe what she was hearing. Did this Autobot seriously think that he was protecting her by being quiet?! Apparently, he did not know Tali as well as he thought. Amber stomped over to him and leaned her face close to his, her eyes glowing white. "If you don't tell her soon," she said in a flat, cold voice that could rival Prowl's, "she will die Without Z." Blue fire pricked at the corners of her eyes as she stared Ops down. "Don't you get it? If Tali gets deep enough into depression, she will start listening to her own demons. Demons who have been torturing her for her entire life. And once she hits that point, she will kill herself." Pausing to make sure her words sunk in, she continued. "She's gone that far many times before and I was there to save her. But now, I doubt my interference will be enough for her to hold on to life."

Ops tightly shut his eyes as he felt a tear slide down his faceplates. Sure, he knew that she had depression, but he didn't know it was THAT bad. And for that depression to come because she thought he was in love with someone other than her, that only made him feel worse. He lowered his helm as sadness overtook him. Now more than ever he wished that it had been him who died in that battle instead of Gahu.

"Why... Why didn't Z just KILL ME"? Ops asked her. "If he had I wouldn't have to make this choice. But believe me when I say I've tried to tell her so many times. But every time I try, nothing comes out". Ops looked back up at Amber with sorrowful eyes. "How do I tell her"?

Seeing that he had received the message, Amber stood back, relaxed and relieved that that part of the conversation was over. But his words echoed in her head and made her think. 'Hmmm, how can he tell her the truth when words fail him?' Then, she remembered something she had heard long ago, that were words fail to express an emotion, music takes over.

"Have you ever tried singing?" She asked. "Music expresses what words cannot and Tali has an excellent ear for it. Find a song whose lyrics say the message you want to say and sing it to her." Ideas flew through her mind, thymes of music Tali liked and styles that she enjoyed. "But don't choose a solo song, find a duet. Stay out of sight and sing your part. It might take a few tries, depending on how deep she's gone, but keep it up. The melody will calm her so that she'll listen to the lyrics and respond. Then, you can approach her, but do it slowly. In her condition, she is as skittish as a wild animal. Don't corner her or make her feel cornered or she'll run. When you get halfway to her, stop moving. Let her come to you. Okay?" Amber was surprised at herself. She had no idea were all those words had come from.

Ops raised an eyebrow for a second as he thought about what Amber had just told him. 'Singing'? He thought. 'Would that really help me out in the long run'? On one hand, Tali could just think of him as a weirdo and have another reason to avoid him. Life was not a musical. On the other hand, what if it DID work? Did it even have the slightest possibility of winning Tali's light back? Amber DID say that music could express what words could not, and he had listened to enough music to know this to be true. But though Tali did have a good ear, what duet would he pick?

Ops just let out a sigh as he decided to look for a song later and replied: "OK". Then looking straight at her: "But I'll need you to do me a favor too".

"Sure thing. Name it." Amber said with a nod.

"If you see a Decepticon roaming around, Z in particular, tell me immediately". Ops cautioned. "I do NOT want him getting to her. If he shows up for even a SECOND, I have to be there to stop him. Alright"?

This again? Honestly, Tali can hold her own well enough. Ops should know that by now. With a shake of her head, Amber rolled her eyes. "Alright, Ops. I'll let you know if a Con shows up." She pointed a finger at him. "But don't underestimate Tali, okay? There is more to her than meets the eye." A beep from her watch cut her short. "I'll catch ya later, Kay? I should go find Tali, see if she's okay. Later!"

Ops waited for Amber to leave the room before replying: "Oh, how I know that to be true". Then searching quickly through his memory banks, desperate to find a song.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'I wonder what Paradox would want to talk about? Is it another mission? Maybe he'll tell us about that Makutacon last mission.' She smiled as she walked happily down the hall. 'Now, let's see, I've told Ava, Iris, Alyan, Diego and Robert. Now I need to tell...' She paused abruptly as her eyes widened in horror. "Pow." With a groan, she proceeded to find him in his room, cleaning his gun. 'Oh, man. Why do I have to tell kohlii head about the meeting? Why can't Billy tell him?' Taking a deep breath, she put on a fake smile and walked in.

"Pow."

Pow just kept cleaning gun for a few moments longer as he rolled his eyes at the sound of Ambers voice. 'This ought to be good'. He thought. 'And not in the pleasant way'. 'Seriously, what is with her'?! Ever since the team had gotten back together, Amber had been nothing short of rude to him! She refused to talk to him whenever he wanted to start a nice discussion, she almost never gave him a kind look, and whenever he tried to tell her a joke, she'd throw an insult at him. But as much as she got on his nerves, he decided to give being nice another try.

Pow turned to face her with the most sincere smile he could give her. "Hey".

Amber fought to keep calm. 'Just say it and leave.' She told herself. 'That's all you have to do.'

"Paradox wants all teams at the meeting hall now." She said in a clipped tone before turning to leave.

Pow tilted his head at her as she turned to leave the room. With that message over this meeting being as quick as seemingly possible, it almost sounded as if Amber was trying to avoid him. 'But why'?! he wondered. 'Seriously, what did I do to earn things like this from her'? Nothing as far as he was concerned. Honestly, he never did anything to her. She was the one who always started it. But again, why was the message so quick. Not only did it tick him off a bit. It also worried him. Seeing such behavior like this would normally indicate something was wrong. It almost made him want to turn her back to him by the side of her perfect Huna, but he was better than that.

"That's it"? Pow asked her.

Amber paused and looked over her shoulder at him. "Yeah, that's all I was told."

Pow kept his head tilted as he asked: "So you're not going to add an insult in or anything"?

Amber stilled, completely taken aback. 'An insult? What? Does he want me to insult him? Is he trying to pick a fight?' She could feel, what Tali called, the Tabasco sauce start to go up her legs and she tried to calm herself before she really lost it with him. She gave a one shoulder shrug as she responded in an uninterested voice. "Like what? I'm only passing on a message. If you don't want to come, then fine." Okay, that last part had more bite to it than necessary but, let's be honest, he was grating on her last nerve here.

"Is that what you want"?

This time Amber shrugged both her shoulders. "It's your choice. I'm just the messenger girl."

'Why is he asking me these questions?' She wondered, agitated. 'I just want to get out of here.'

Pow held back a frown as he decided to change the subject. For some reason, he REALLY didn't want her to leave.

"That smile earlier didn't look too sincere".

"What does that have to do with anything?" Amber asked, planting her hands on her hips, glaring at Pow. He was really starting to try her patience.

Pow frowned down at the pieces of his gun as he felt her glare burn into his back. "It doesn't have anything to do with this but I'm pointing out that I know a fake smile when I see one". Then as he started to put the gun back together: "I thought you all were supposed to be better than lying like that".

"What do you mean "all"?" Amber growled angrily. "Do not bring my team into this!"

Pow immediately stood up and faced her, a some-what angry expression on his face. 'This female is REALLY starting to get on my nerves' Pow thought. 'First she tries to lie to me with a false smile, then she tried to look innocent, then she growled at me like a weirdo, and now she's trying to make my come back sound like an insult towards her team'! He mentally sighed. 'Screw being nice! It's about time I started telling her what I really think'!

"I mean you don't follow the rules of your team"! Pow yelled. "Don't try and twist my words"!

"I'm not twisting your words!"

"You just did"!

"I said what you said!"

Now finished with his blade/rifle, Pow replied in a sarcastic tone: "Yeah sure you did"! Pow put the rifle/blade on the magnetizer on his back as he quickly and angrily walked faster. "Liar". He quietly thought aloud.

Something snapped in Amber and she whirled on Pow, snarling angrily, and freezing his foot to the floor in at least four inches of ice. Satisfied with her work, she proceeded to walk past him, pausing a moment to look him in the eye. "Call me that again and you're a Toa-sicle." Jerking her head forward, she continued to walk down the hall. "I'll tell the others you'll be late." She called over her shoulder.

Pow frowned angrily at first, wondering just how insane this female was. Sure, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to retaliate back. He rolled his eyes then. 'Like I'm seriously gonna let her get away without being TOO late. If I'm late, she's gonna be late too'. It only seemed fair. He smirked as he raised his hand and summoned his element, surprising Amber as a stone wall formed in the doorway in front of her. 'Dang, she looks cute when she's surprised'. Pow shook this thought out of his head.

"You were saying"? Pow asked, making anger evident in his voice.

It took Amber a few minutes to get over her surprise. 'Oh, I so do not have time for this.' There was no way she was going to be stuck in the same room with the most annoying Stone Toa in the universe for longer than necessary. Calmly turning to face Pow, she simply glared at him as she channelled her element. But there was something different about this display. Her eyes began to glow bright white as a frigid wind whipped around her before turning into a small cyclone behind her which revealed an ice dragon. The dragon let out a small roar before locking it's icy blue eyes on Pow, gazing at him as a predator would its prey.

A small smirk appeared on Amber's lips. "You were saying?" She parroted back at Pow, before sweeping her hand to the wall behind her. It must have been a signal of some kind because the ice dragon immediately lost interest in Pow and turned to freeze the stone wall instead. Once the wall was completely frosted over, the dragon rammed it with its tail, causing the whole thing to crumble down. Amber then left without a word, her dragon disappearing as her eye color returned to normal.

Pow just let out a sigh and pulled his foot out of the ice. As hot and crazy as she was to him, that wasn't going to stop Pow from telling Billy and Tali about this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sometime later, Amber had finally managed to get every single Toabot, Autobot, Toa, and Matoran into the gym bleachers of their base. It was the biggest room in the place so they all kind of figured that here would be the best place to hold a meeting like this. But it worried everyone. When everyone had first arrived here, they were all told that the only occasion for a meeting in the gym was in the case of a dire emergency. From the look on Paradox's mask as he stepped up to a podium of which Billy patiently waited, this situation was VERY dire. This also happened to be such a big topic of discussion that a large compilation of talking echoed across the gym.

Billy waited for Paradox to reach him before turning to all of the seated people. "Everyone, I would like you to give Paradox Prime your full attention". The room of eager and concerned faces went silent. Billy nodded to Paradox before walking down from the podium.

Paradox adjusted the mic to his Kanohii before speaking. "Thank you Billy". Then turning back to everyone seated in the bleachers: "Everyone, it is an honor to speak with you all. In just the span of a few days, we have dealt with numerous Makutacon attacks and I am proud of the help you have provided".

"Always a pleasure to help you out, Paradox." Ava piped up from her place next to Iris.

Robert, who was seated next to Ava, shouted: "Oorah"!

Paradox made a one second smile to both of their statements before hopelessly looking down at the floor. Though it was vital that he deliver this news to all of his comrades as soon as could be managed, he never enjoyed being the bearer of bad news. It was one of the many things that Paradox disliked about having to be the leader to his team of Toabots. But he was also the only Toabot with enough experience to actually BE a leader. This HAD to be his burden to carry if he did not want the Makutacons to become any more likely to succeed than they were now.

"But I hope that I can still have it once I deliver a horrifying piece of news". Paradox told them.

"What kind of bad"!? He heard a random Toabot ask.

Of course by now they wouldn't consider anything to get too difficult yet. After all, most of them had only been here for a few months and they had had to take a few matters into their own hands before the Toa had come to help. In every mission so far, they had been very successful at keeping the number of Makutacons on this earth to a very low number. The Makutacons were losing the war as of right now, so most of the other Toabots didn't see too many reasons to worry. Paradox was one of the few Toabots who actually did, due to the knowledge they had about certain Makutacons still out among the stars who were possibly on their way here. So Paradox was NOT looking forward to being today what would be considered a kill joy.

Paradox raised his head to all of the curious faces as he noticed Slash approach with a large radio that held the message from earlier inside. "An old enemy is rising from the very place we imprisoned him". Paradox replied. "Slash, I and the other Toa, received a message from this same enemy. I suggest you all listen very closely". He turned to his son with a nod, signaling Slash to start playing the message.

"Greeting worthless sinners. For too long now you have all struggled to obtain a selfish legacy. Now, that will be replaced by one of true beauty. The whole world and the inhabitants are burning in torture, screaming for mercy as we, the Bioformer race simply laugh together in response. This is an invitation to the Toabots: join us in this beautiful vision. Or prepare to burn with the rest of the world".

Most of the Toabots went into a confused compilation, most not knowing the voice of the one who spoke the threatening message. A few were silent in horror, knowing exactly who this speaker was. The reason why most of the Toabots were confused was because it was normally the responsibility of the Toabot leader to be the one of very few to know about the chain of Makutacon command. Everybody knew that the Liege was the Makutacon leader, but as far as the top generals were concerned, most only knew about names and not looks. Because normally, it was up to the leaders to take these Makutacon generals head on, having the ability to properly identify them, while everyone else took on soldiers. No one had to guess why Billy and the rest of his Toa and Autobots were confused, with the exception of Outilisa, seeing as they had practically just gotten involved in this war.

Billy finally spoke up: "Paradox, me, Tali and the rest of our forces already heard this message and we don't know anything about this new threat. So I'm gonna have to ask again: just WHO IS this old enemy"?

Out of the corner of his eye, Alyan caught sight of the slight tremor in Diego's doorwings. He knew his friend was very concerned since they first heard the message in the field and had seen him and Amber talk about it on hushed tones on the trip back. Back then, he had not seen what had gotten them so riled up, but now that he heard the message again, it made sense. He managed a silent gulp as he felt a tinge of fear touch his light. At that moment, Diego had looked over and Alyan could see the same fear flicker in the normally calm sapphires. Alyan attempted to smile encouragingly at the young Bot as he silently pleaded in the back of his mind that this was not that which they had been told of long ago. Otherwise, they were in so much trouble.

Not far away, Tali watched the interaction between them. She too, realized what had spooked her friends during the mission and it had taken her several, deep breathes to keep the calm look on her face. She did not want to worry her friends any further but the possibility was a bit frightening to say the least. She just wished she could comfort them, after everything so far, this was the last thing they needed right now.

Paradox looked down at the concrete ground once more, this time shutting his eyes as he replied: "He is known as The Insidious".

There was a collective gasp of fear among all of the Toabots in the gym. A chattering of fear immediately followed. Hundreds of voices that made Paradox feel weak as he heard them speak their minds to each other. "Dude, the Insidious"?! He heard a few ask each other. "What are we gonna do"? "What's he planning"? "Can we even survive now"? "What are we gonna do"? "How are we gonna fight HIM"? "Are we all truly doomed"? All of these questions, Paradox heard in this crowd, and it did not help the sick feeling in his liark.

Outilisa had a look of fear as she realized her thoughts from earlier had just been confirmed. "Oh no". She said to herself, earning a curious and worried look from Billy.

"Who is the Insidious?" From the commotion around her, it was obvious that all the Toabots knew who, or what, this character was. But Tali was not familiar with this name and she doubted that any of her Toa, Autobot friends, and allies knew him either, which prompted her to ask the question.

Trying not to sound worried, Billy asked: "Yeah, isn't he just another Makutacon"?

Armor rose quickly from his seat, having sat behind Billy and silencing the crowd as he shouted: "If that is really what you think, then you have NO IDEA who we're dealing with"!

Paradox raised his head and lifted a right servo. "Calm yourself Armor".

In almost no time at all, Armor sat back down, ignoring Billy's confused gaze as he took calming breaths. Though he would never admit it, Armor was afraid too. As were all of the other Toabots, and from Armors perspective, they all had every right to be.

"The Insidious is a brother of mine and one of the strongest of them all". Paradox told them.

This statement got Roberts attention. "Quick-stop. From how quick-counted, siblings be: Killer, War Machine, The insidious, and few others. What number-siblings you have"?

'Seriously, how many'? Robert thought. When he and the other Toa and Autobots had gotten there, he remembered hearing Paradox talking with Outilisa, telling her stories about her uncles. He had heard a few names and most of them were names that he had never heard before. He knew of Killer and War Machine, but had never heard of a sister named Poison or any of the other names Paradox had brought up. Though this topic might not have been important at the time, who knows if there would've been another time?

Robert blinked in shock when he heard Paradox answer: "Nineteen".

"Nineteen?!" Tali blurted out before she could catch herself. From where her teammates sat came echoing exclamations of shock and disbelief.

"Yikes!" Iris shuddered, having no idea how to even begin to imagine living in a family that large.

"Say what now?" Diego was a bit quieter but it was more because he was so shocked and still trying to pick his jaw off of the floor, so to speak.

"You have got to be kidding me." Alyan muttered just loud enough to be heard but still low enough that it wasn't like he was screaming at Paradox. Amber, however, had followed Tali's lead.

"Are you serious?!" Thankfully, her voice wasn't as loud as Tali's was but it was still loud enough to make those sitting close to her flinch a bit at the volume.

"Whoa." Was all Ava could say, completely floored by the large number and trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Somebody needed birth control great-bad"! Robert exclaimed.

Ava face palmed as she felt her cheeks turn red. She so did not need that image in her head right now. Plus, it just felt...wrong. Tali seemed to agree as she rolled her eyes and mouthed the words: "oh, brother".

"Dude, not the time." Diego called over, his doorwings shifting slightly in what could only be discomfort.

Robert immediately felt really bad after he saw Ava make that facepalm. Robert wasn't serious. He was trying to be funny in hopes of brightening up everyone's mood. But instead it did otherwise. Though, it wasn't really Tali and Diego's comments that made Robert feel bad. It was only Ava's reaction that made him feel like an idiot. Was that what Ava really thought of him now? Did Ava think of Robert as really immature and childish now? If so, he could probably say goodbye to any chances of her dating him.

"And kids"? Pow asked him.

"Just three". Athena answered. "Orange is still in training, but Slash and Outilisa are here fighting the battle as soldiers". She said that last part with a shudder, never exactly being able to bear the thought of all three of her children wanting to fight in this war.

After hearing Athena making that statement, Ops looked over to where Tali was sitting. Ops was irritated by the fact that Tali was sitting over fifteen rows in front of him, and that she currently hated his guts, but that didn't mean that he didn't love her. Knowing the kind of girl Tali was, he still loved her with all of his spark and would die to save her if he had to. The reason why he had looked to her after what Athena had said, was because it made him think about how much he wanted to make Tali a part of his family and then give her some children of their own. They would both have a lot of money coming in from their services with the TATF base so raising them wouldn't be too big of a problem either. He just hoped that one day he could give that to her.

Ops was jolted out of these thoughts when he heard Billy ask: "But aren't we WINNING this war? If that should be the case, Insidious shouldn't be a problem".

Paradox looked to him as he replied with an honest voice. "Regardless of where we currently stand in this war, the Insidious shall be a great danger. He was so powerful that it took the skills of Xanthium, another one of my siblings, to defeat him. Xanthium later trained and raised the rest of us as we grew older, but seeing as Xanthium has been missing for so long, I am the only one who might be able to stop him".

Maze looked worried. "MIGHT"?

"When the Insidious was imprisoned, a prophecy was written to him. It said: When all hope seems lost, a lesser warrior will use your own weapon against you, and you will know, that this brother will destroy you. Xanthium was not the most skilled out of all of my siblings, but he had enough skill all those years ago, and I am far less skilled than either of them. So now I must try and trace Xanthiums signal again. I fear he cannot be defeated without him on our side". Paradox finished before leaving the stage and walking out of the gym, an action which prompted most of the other Toabots to leave, some remained seated in silent thought.

Ava remained quiet for a few minutes as she thought over Paradox's words. "This doesn't sound good."

Iris nodded in agreement. "Indeed." The look on her face was a troubled one but before she could think any further, Alyan's voice caught her attention.

"Yeah, no kidding." He looked at Diego and Amber and attempted to smile again. "But at least we know that this guy isn't who we thought it was." Diego did not look so sure.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. The prophecy said that a great evil will arise on the anniversary..." His voice trailed off as his gaze became frantically thoughtful. "Amber, when is the next anniversary?" He turned to his cousin, desperately hoping she had the answer. Amber simply gave him a blank look.

"How am I supposed to know? They didn't have calendars back then." 'And I doubt they even bothered to mark the time of that battle.' It always annoyed Amber that no matter how often she studied the subject, there was always an incomplete piece.

"Guys, calm down." Tali said soothingly as she walked over to sit with her friends. "As long as we stand together, with the Lord on our side, nothing that comes against us will succeed."

Not hearing their discussion, Billy approached Armor, curious about what he had shouted earlier. He wasn't mad or anything like that. But Armor's statement had made him pretty curious about this "Insidious" and what he could do. He was more concerned as to why mention of this Makutacon generals name had made every Toabot in the room, including his wife, so afraid.

"Hey Armor, just out of plain curiosity, how powerful is The Insidious"? Billy asked him.

Armor turned to Billy then with a more understanding look, trying to silently assure him that he wasn't going to yell again before telling him and the others: "The Insidious is the second in command of the entire Makutacon army and he trained Killer to become the ruthless warrior that he was. Those my only short summaries. But if you want to know anything else, I would suggest talking with Paradox about it".

Billy nodded before allowing Armor to leave the Gym as he remained seated, looking over at the others still there with him.

Tali looked over to Armor's receding back. "Second in command?" She muttered to herself, her stomach turning from sudden nervousness. "Oh boy."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Well that was entertaining. Wouldn't you say so Galem?

Galem: Indeed. This one had quite a lot of drama in it.

Biomarvel740: Indeed it did my friend. (Looks to readers) But what did you all think. Be sure to leave a Review to tell me or PM me or Galem for any questions, thoughts and or concerns. Also expect to see a Makutacon in the next chapter and please, have a God-blessed day. XD

Galem: See you guys next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Death Note lands

In the snowy lands of Antarctica, all seemed peaceful and quiet, aside from the snow coming down so hard that you could practically hear the breeze that carried it through the air. Not to mention temperatures that could easily satisfy a Ko-Matoran. A Makutacon who had just landed a few minutes earlier thought more critically about the harsh cold as he silently walked through the snow storm. This Makutacon of Sonics wore black and white armor, along with a Skrall blade on both of his shoulders, the insignias glowing green, and a black mask of Elemental Enhancement (Stringer mask 2010). 'A place like this sure serves these worthless Bionicles right'. Death Note thought silently to himself as he neared a highly guarded base.

He rolled his optics at the sight. 'These Toa really think they're ready for any threat at hand here? Pff'. This would all be too easy. An army of Toabots was never enough to stop Death Note from accomplishing his goals and neither would a team of over twenty Toa. Toa were outmatched and out gunned as it was when it came to Bioformers. But Shut Down was merely playing with those few Toa in that forest six months ago. He never once relied on his elemental power, only his brute strength. A trait that only succeeded in annoying Death Note. As Makutacon, Death Note believed in using every possible weapon, ability, and skill to one's advantage. This belief had never once failed him so he must've been one of the only few who actually possessed a brain.

Critical thinking aside, Death Note made a sick grin as he thought about how easy this was going to be for him. Once Death Note reached the Toa base, he made no effort to hide himself and allowed the Ko-Toa to spot him. He would've personally preferred killing a variety of Toa, but he guessed that it was sensible seeing only Ko-Toa in a base on Antarctica. 'I'd like to see a Ta-Toa survive a MINUTE out here'. He thought to himself. 'Oh what absolute fun it would be to observe.

"Stop right there, and put both of your hands where I can see them"! Death Note heard one of them shout.

He gazed silently up with an expressionless Kanohi as he saw the Toa point a battle rifle in his direction. His expression didn't change a bit as he saw every other Ko-Toa take que and point their guns at him. He resisted the urge to chuckle darkly at their useless attempt to defend themselves. He could easily pull out his seven barrel machine-pistol right now and kill them all in thirty seconds tops seeing as none of their bullets would actually do anything to his min. Then again, why not play with them a bit and make them think they were actually superior for a second? It'd make such great fools out of them.

"NOW"! He heard this same Toa shout.

Death Note waited a few long seconds before smiling reassuringly up at them and giving them a nod as if he understood. Death Note slowly lifted both of his fists into the air, then opening them calmly to reveal a small microphone inside both of them. Without a second to waste, Death Note activated his sound element, making a noise at 7 megahertz below zero. He smirked. It was the same sound frequency in which Bionicle, Autobot and human organs communicated with each other, including via brain waves. Infrasound at its deadliest.

Within seconds each of the Toa showed visible signs of pain and discomfort. A few seconds after that, a few fell unconscious. A few other Toa vomited and began to sway back and forth as if they were dizzy. Others bled intensely through their noses. Others held multiple parts of their bodies and screamed in pain. A dizzy Toa fell from a balcony over the gate, landing in front of a gleeful Death Note with a crunch. A few minutes of screaming and bleeding later, they all began to collapse one by one, either off of the balconies or onto the floors of said balconies.

As soon as they were all down and out, most being dead from intense blood loss, Death Note tuned off the microphones in his hands and walked towards the door. Upon getting close enough, Death Note removed his black and gray seven-barrel machine pistol and shot at the doors locks, shattering them before he kicked the door open and kept his weapon raised. He chuckled to himself as he saw more dead and unconscious Toa and Autobots inside.

"All too easy".

As Death Note walked further into the base, he came down a hall full of circular containers made of ice, each holding a frozen prisoner. Each of these prisoners all had a particular spot in Cybertronian and Bionicle history. He chuckled a bit as he passed what appeared to be a frozen Metus Snake. As valuable of a Bionicle ally as he might have been (Since no Makutacon would ever serve him if he made any leadership attempts), He wasn't here for him. Instead, he was here for a more recent traitor to the putrid Bionicle race. One who The Insidious wanted to "award" for his willingness to serve them until the end.

Death Note finally reached a cylinder shaped, metal container at the end of the hall with a metal lock on it to keep it shut. Death Note smirked and chuckled darkly as he aimed at the lock. 'Bingo'. Without a second's hesitation, he shot the lock which shattered. As the metal shards clattered on the ground, he ripped both metal sides from their hinges and gazed upon the frozen glass container, containing half of Edward, plus his left arm.

Death Note made another smile as he said aloud in a calm voice: "Nap time is over, future Makutacon".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully the rest of the novel will make up for that. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought, or PM for any questions, thoughts and/or concerns. Btw, yes Edward is still alive. Again, I thank you all for reading and please have a God-blessed day! XD

Note: Lego owns the Metus Snake.


	7. Chapter 7

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: Green visits

As Ski-Jack sped through a grassy hill in vehicle form, Green and Angela riding on him, he thought more about Setsuna's landing here on Earth. Sure, the way he had landed here hadn't exactly been "nice". But there was something a little off about it. For one thing, why choose Greens backyard? Sure, it would've made sense if he was there to kill Green, but from what Ketongu had told him on a com-chat, he didn't exactly specify that he was there for Green. He said he had a score to settle with Ketongu. But he could've made an attempt at that after landing elsewhere. 'Was it meant to be some kind of warning then'? Ski-Jack wondered.

Ski-Jack was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard Angela ask him: "Where exactly is this new base"?

Yeah, Green had told her where once, but as the assistant manager of a Zoo, there was only so much that she could remember. 'How DID Green remember so much'? She wondered.

"Right in front of us, about twenty seconds away"., Ski-Jack answered.

Green and Angela both got a shock when they looked up, blinking a few times just to make sure they weren't actually seeing a brick wall. In fact, they were, and it made them both want to panic a bit. Green only knew about five entrances: four at the front, all garage doors, made to look old and abandoned, and one at the left side of it. Well, it was actually more of a fire exit, but no one was prohibited from walking in that way so Green guessed that that still counted. But as they came fifteen seconds closer, Green thought: 'Maybe there's some kind of hidden hand-scanner in the wall and it opens like those secret lairs from all of those adventure movies'? But there was one problem with Greens theory: they weren't slowing down.

Green held in a shudder as he asked: "Uh, Ski-Jack? Not to sound mean here, but have you lost it"?

Ski-Jack mentally rolled his optics. "Nope".

Ten seconds closer to the wall.

Angela tilted her head in worry as she asked: "Then why are we headed towards a brick wall"?

Five seconds closer to the wall. Ski-Jack didn't answer as he put tight seatbelts on the two currently frightened Matoran. Green and Angela both looked down at their seat with surprised expressions. 'Just what has gotten into this Bioformer'!? Both Green and Angela wondered as they began struggling to get out. Three seconds closer. Green and Angela were about to go into a full out panic attack. Just what did this Toabot think he was doing?! Sure, they knew that Bioformers could fly through brick walls like butter, but that didn't mean Matoran could too! Bioformer min was bulletproof, Matoran min could easily splatter on this thing with the speed they were currently going!

One second closer. Green and Angela tightly shut their eyes, both expecting a millisecond of intense pain as Ski-Jack made impact with it. Two more seconds passed. 'Wait a minute'. They both thought, then opening their eyes to see the white interior to the Toabot base. Both Matoran blinked a few times, confused before coming to a realization: The brick wall was a hologram. Both let out a sigh of relief, deciding to take a second, Angela to keep herself from barfing, Green to keep himself from laughing at the idiot he was. 'Seriously'? He thought. 'We've known these guys for six months (Not including the one-eyed guardian of light) and I actually thought we were going to be killed by one'?

Both Green and Angela snapped out of their daze as they heard Ski-Jack say: "As fun as the ride was, I don't give second rides. Can you two get off now"?

Both Matoran stepped off of the fourteen-wheeled Ski-Mobile, embarrassed that they had not felt Ski-Jack stop or the seatbelts unbuckle. Immediately afterwards, Ski-Jack reverted to Toabot mode and walked away to greet some of his fellow comrades, at the same time trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing. 'The face on those two when I wasn't slowing down'! He thought. 'I'm gonna HAVE to tell Ketongu about this sometime later.

Upon spotting them, Paradox approached Green and Angela, making the most convincing smile that he could before leaning down to them and greeting: "Hello again my friends. How are you two doing"?

Green turned to Paradox with a smile in return, happy to see the Toabot leader once more. "Hey Paradox. Aside from a damaged mansion we're both doing pretty well".

Paradox nodded. "I am glad to hear it".

Green tilted his head as he noticed something in Paradox's Kanohi flinch a bit. For a second, Paradox had started to look like someone had taken a large case of diarrhea on his cinnamon rolls. But Paradox rarely showed any anger. The only time Green had ever recalled seeing Paradox angry was when Killer had murdered Gahu, a sight that he wished not to remember. Not because of Paradox, it was because he didn't quite enjoy the mental image of a friend with a gruesome hole in his chest. He knew better than to bring it up here too. Some of the people here were still trying to get over that.

"What's up with you"? Green asked him.

Paradox looked to the floor with an expression of worry as he replied: "I am not doing so well my friend. I received a message earlier today, and I believe that the Makutacons are returning. And if the message is true, the Makutacons have gotten much stronger than the last time we came across them".

Angela tilted her head at this. "How so? With Killer out of the picture, their chain of command is a little off, isn't it"?

Paradox looked to her calmly, knowing that she had not been there when he had talked about the chain of command as he responded: "I am afraid not. I believe it to be even stronger now that the Insidious is making his return".

Green's mind went blank. "The Insidious"? He asked. Who exactly was that, and why did he sound a little scared to even say the name? Paradox was a pretty skilled warrior, so surely he could take this guy. Right?

Angela was also confused. "Who is that"?

Before Paradox could answer her question, he heard the loud speaker say: "Paradox Prime to the meeting room. Paradox Prime to the meeting room".

Paradox looked reassuringly to the two Matoran. "I will explain later. For now, I have something new to learn of our race. Something we have not yet been told".

After finishing that sentence, Paradox rose back up to his feet and walked away, leaving Green and Angela in confusion. 'A secret about their past'? Green thought. He had always had his suspicions that there was more to that exile all those years ago than meets the eye, but never once had he thought that he might have been right. But what if it wasn't about the exile? Maybe there was a sickness, or info on another relic. 'Another Sphere maybe'? Maybe not. But what about this Insidious that Paradox had just told him about? Obviously, he was a Makutacon leader. But how great or a leader was he, and more importantly, how powerful was he?

Green had once again left his train of thought as he heard a familiar voice shout: "Green! What's up"?!

Green looked to his right side, seeing Armor quickly approach him, before kneeling down to face him at eye level.

Green grinned up at the Toabot weapons expert and replied: "Nothing much. And you"?

Armor gave Green a bored expression. "Same here. Things are less fun when I'm not giving Makutacons a bigger migraine".

Green held in a chuckle. "I'd bet so". Then tilting his head at him: "Hey, didn't you leave me an e-mail a couple days ago"?

It was a rather strange email in his view, asking about weapon preferences, the length of his arms, the size of his mask, the size of the eyeholes in his mask, and the height of his back pack. But seeing as he could easily call Armor a friend, he decided not to ask him why and gave him all of the measurements like he asked. He hadn't gotten any reply back from him so he was still curious about that. 'Just why did he want all of that information'? He thought. Whatever it was, he hoped it was worth all of the time he took measuring everything.

Armor grinned and nodded as he responded: "That I did". Then motioning for Green and Angela to follow him as he got up and walked towards a small, open metal crate. Armor turned and made sure that Green was still following him as he spoke: "In preparation for the Makutacons return to Earth, I built some new guns. Some Toa size, some for Titans should any join our cause, but I built one in particular for your size should a Makutacon make an attempt on your life. Something to give you a last fighting chance".

Green looked up at Armor, a bit surprised. "Really, you built me a gun"?

"Hey, you're a part of this war now, I might as well". Armor told him, then stopping in front of the small metal box.

Green looked inside, expecting to see some kind of rifle. What he saw instead was a large variety of weapons. Two pistols, both holding fourteen bullets, four knives composed of Xtronian metal, four machine guns, both holding 50 bullets a cartridge (Plus at least twenty more cartridges), and a grenade launcher. Green tilted his head a bit as he picked up one of the knives and looked it over. 'Looks sharp enough to kill a Makutacon'. He thought.

"What do you think"? Green heard Armor ask.

Green set the knife back down before looking up at the Toabot and responding: "It makes me want to ask how I'm going to carry all of this in one book bag".

'Seriously, as nice as this is, how IS it going to fit'? Green wondered. Sure, maybe he could fit the pistols and knives inside of it, but what about everything else? Also, if a Makutacon just so happened to come across him, wasn't he going to have a difficult time getting it out? Seeing as there were other things in there as well? Even IF a Makutacon attack was imminent, he wasn't sure how exactly bystanders would feel about seeing him carrying and wearing weapons like some kind of war machine.

Armor made a short laugh and replied: "And here I was thinking you'd never ask".

Armor then put a hand on the two pistols at the farthest left of the arsenal and rolled it into the other weapons over top of each other. Green made a confused face at this as he started to wonder if Armor was playing with him. His expression changed when he saw the weapons start to merge together, metal pieces shifting to do so. His eyes widened in amazement as this formation continued. His jaw nearly dropped when he noticed the machine guns and grenade launcher shrink a third of their original size in this transformation. When Armor was finished, he lifted his hand to reveal a silver cylinder that both looked completely harmless, and was small enough to fit in Green's back pack.

Armor then picked up the cylinder and handed it to Green as he said: "I used the same technology Ketongu used when he made his cannons, the ones that combined into his katanna. But this cylinder is only to be used as a weapon if you run out of ammo or become outmatched or outnumbered".

Green blinked in confusion. 'Use the cylinder? What, is it some kind of weapon? And what does he mean in case I become outnumbered or outmatched'? Green looked up at Armor as these thoughts continued to form in his mind.

"What do you mean by THAT"? Green asked him.

In the simplest voice Green had ever heard him use, Armor replied: "It's a bomb".

Angela tensed and looked up at Armor with a frightened expression. "A what"?

'Please tell me he didn't say that'. Angela prayed silently. 'Please tell me that Armor didn't just say that he made Green a bomb'! Though Angela was the kind of girl who didn't mind a little danger in her life, she couldn't exactly picture Green safely carrying that thing around in his back pack. What if something inside his back pack pressed against that thing the wrong way and then BOOM!? How sensitive did Armor even MAKE this thing? 'Hopefully not TOO sensitive'. Angela thought.

"A bomb". Armor repeated. Then in seeing the worried expressions on the Matorans faces: "Don't worry, it's not a suicide bomb. I attached a few boosters on the end to fire it a safe distance away, and the trigger is protected by a metal plate that's locked by a certain code which I attached to the cylinder".

Green let out a sigh of relief as he then took it from Armors right hand and placed it inside his book bag. 'Thank goodness for that'. Green thought. With everything that was about to go down, a sensitive object was the last thing that Green needed to worry about. Not that he knew what was about to happen, but whatever it was, he could feel something in his light telling him that it would be pretty "intense". Regardless of what this thing would be, at least he now had something to defend himself with. He smiled kindly up at the Toabot Weapons expert.

"Thanks Armor". Green told him.

Armor nodded and replied: "Anytime friend".

As Armor walked away from the two Matoran, Angela also couldn't help but be relieved by the fact that Green now had something to protect himself with. She just hopped that Green would be willing to share some of these weapons. From what Setsuna had said to Green earlier today, it was clear that Green would become quite popular among the Makutacons. As would Angela since she and Green were romantically involved with each other. There was also Golden who, as Greens little brother, would be seen as a target himself. In her opinion, it would be better for both of them to have guns rather than raise the risk of all three of them getting killed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

What did everyone think of Greens new weapon? Be sure to leave a Review to tell me what or PM me or Galem for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. Again, I thank you all for reading and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Truths

 _A few hours earlier_

Paradox walked into what had appeared to be a conference room as he felt a rushing of thoughts race in his mind. The Lead-Turaga Lesovikk had called him in a few minutes earlier to discuss something. Something he had been wanting to tell him about the Bioformer past. Paradox was never one for remembering the past, especially not the event of their exile. He was more the kind of guy who forgave and tried to forget as much as he could, in an effort to avoid any overall negativity. But from the way that Lesovikk had spoken to Paradox earlier on his comlink when he asked to meet up, he had sounded like he knew something. Something that most other Bioformers wouldn't.

'But what could this something be'? Paradox continued to wonder. 'And more importantly, what kind of impact would it have on the other Toabots if they all knew about it'? Regardless of what this secret would be, Paradox had already decided that this would be a peaceful conversation. As the leader of the Toabots, Paradox had a duty of maintaining a positive image of the Bioformers who only wanted peace with the rest of the earth. A few seconds later, Paradox had taken a seat in this room next to the Lead-Turaga himself who smiled at him.

"Hello again Paradox". Lesovikk greeted, then holding out a hand for Paradox to shake.

Paradox smiled in return as he gently took his hand and shook it. "A good hello to you as well Lead-Turaga Lesovikk". Then giving him a curious face: "May I ask of what you came to tell me"?

They finished the handshake as Lesovikk had a strange look on his face, as if he still regretted the exile. Paradox was about to reassure Lesovikk that it was forgiven, but then he looked closer at his Kanohi Faxon and saw a sad expression that told him that that wasn't the only reason why he looked so down. So rather than say anything, he decided to put a reassuring left hand on his left shoulder to let him know that whatever he had to say would not change his views on the Turaga. A few minutes passed before Lesovikk let out a breath.

"You weren't cast out because of fear". Lesovikk told him.

Paradox tilted his head as he replayed that sentence in his head. 'You weren't cast out because of fear'? He thought in confusion. 'What did that mean? Was there another reason for the exile? Something that none of us were told about? Maybe even something that nobody could remember'? He allowed these questions to grow in his heads as he remained calm and silent, patiently waiting for Lesovikk to further explain.

Lesovikk looked to him quickly before asking: "Are you familiar with a Bioformer known as Kafeel"?

Paradox nodded. "Indeed I am. He is one of my many brothers, and a powerful Makutacon general".

"Then I believe that I should tell you some things about him, about why he became The Insidious". Lesovikk told him.

Paradox looked a little surprised as heard Lesovikk say that name. It was as if he were familiar with him. A little more than Paradox had been at least. From what Paradox had heard, it was The Liege who betrayed his race on Planet X and that he used his deceitful words to seduce Kafeel into the Makutacon cause, just as Kafeel had done to Killer, his own apprentice. Before Paradox could allow himself to sadly think about Killers Toabot days, he decided to pay more attention to Lesovikk who had once again started speaking.

"About a hundred years ago, Kafeel attacked the council base out of a powerful rage". Lesovikk replied. "One too vast to be reasoned with. But he had plenty reason to be angry. Bionicles and Transformers were originally in breeding programs before emotions had actually started to arise".

Paradox looked a little more confused. "Why were there breeding programs"?

"A year after certain events took place, the Turaga council decided that Toa and Autobots should be free from combat to live the rest of their days in paradise". Lesovikk responded. "And so your race, was bred for military purposes. The Turaga believed that if your race was born to fight all of our battles for us, we would never have to engage in another war and that all the evils who survived the formation of the new Earth would become fearful enough to never bother us again. Kafeel was one of their most skilled soldiers, but he was also in constant disagreement with them. He always thought that Bioformers should have been dominant over the Earth, and not just over the country. Over all of it. After Xanthium had struck him down and stopped the attack, he pleaded with the remaining members of the council to offer forgiveness. They had none and exiled the Bioformers for treason".

Paradox looked shocked to say the most. So this was how The Liege had so easily gotten Kafeel to join him. How he had gotten him to lead an attack that killed a number of Turaga. That was why Kafeel had held so much hatred for the Earth, and in the end all it had gotten him was defeated, then locked away a while later. Okay, so now Paradox understood why Kafeel was threatening to return. All he had to do now was figure out what he wanted with the Dagger. It wasn't a relic and not even he fully understood why it had been given to him. Hopefully he would find out before Kafeel did. Who knows what was at stake if Kafeel found out first.

Pushing these matters aside for now, Paradox looked kindly to the Lead-Turaga who still looked regretful. "It is alright Lead-Turaga Lesovikk, I forgive you".

Lesovikk simply nodded in gratitude and replied: "Thank you Paradox. I was just about to apologize for the troubles we had caused you in the past".

Paradox smiled in response to that before then asking: "Is there anything else you would like to inform me about sir"?

Lesovikk nodded. "Yes, there is one more thing, as we are finding more and more of you overtime".

After making that response, Lesovikk removed a file folder from a pocket in his green and golden robes, then setting it down on the table in-between them before opening it. They both gazed upon a large collection of photos from space, reports and a printout page of an ESM (Energy Signature Detector) chart, finding the power levels to be on the same power scale to match that of an Xtronian. 'But who could this be'? He though. 'And why did something about these pictures seem familiar'?

Noticing Paradox's confused expression, Lesovikk told him: "We found an Xtronian ship on Mars that we thought you might want to take a look at".

Lesovikk then slid a more clear picture of this ship to Paradox who picked it up and gazed at it. 'Wait a minute'. Paradox thought. He looked closer at this ship, knowing now for a fact that he had seen this somewhere. He blinked a few times as he looked closer, finding every familiar detail on the said ship. 'Could it be'? The structure and design told him so. Oh yes, he knew what this ship was and he had known it for a long time.

"Firepower". Paradox thought aloud.

The Firepower was a ship that had often escorted his master Xanthium across space on many missions. He was promoted to captain when his predecessor had gone offline. But considering how long the Firepower had been on that planet, it was enough to make him wonder: 'Is Xanthium alive'? If so, there may have just been hope for survival and victory yet. But he'd have to keep it as quiet as possible if he didn't want anyone interfering with getting him back as soon as possible.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Amber smiled softly to herself as she threaded several of her beads on a new strand. She paused for a minute and studied her creation for a bit. 'I wonder what strands Mom made when she was young. Dad always told me I get my love of crystals from her.' She returned to threading more beads when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Coming!" She called, getting up to open the door.

Upon opening the door, she saw Robert standing there with a kind smile. "Hey, is this bad-time to quick-talk"? Robert asked her.

Amber shook her head, smiling. "Oh no, not at all." She said happily as she opened the door more. "Please, come in."

"Thank you Ice-maiden". Robert replied before stepping inside.

Once he heard the door close, he changed his facial expression to one that looked a bit sad. Not too much, but enough to make people curious. From the first day that Robert had become a Toa, everyone always told him that he had a Kanohi that, when making any kind of expression, was easily readable. It just so happened to be one of the main reasons why he waited to show his more truthful expression until Amber closed her door. This was a private matter and he did NOT want anyone else knowing about how he was feeling right now. Or at least not YET, seeing as that kind of news seemed to spread like wildfire among the Toabots.

"Have you seen Ava around lately"? Robert asked once she turned to him. "I'm great-worried that she doesn't like me anymore".

'Ava?' Amber wondered as she leaned against a wall. 'Why would he be asking about her?' "I think I heard her say something about doing some air-flying tricks around the base." Though Ava had said it pretty quickly as though in a hurry to get out, but Amber wasn't going to mention that. "Why? Why wouldn't she like you?"

Robert looked to his right as he relied: "I made a grime-joke towards Paradox's parents regarding birth control when he told us he had nineteen siblings. Then looking back at her: "Was trying to lighten the mood, but she seemed to great-hate the joke".

'Ugh, just when I thought I had finally gotten rid of that memory...' Amber shifted a bit. "Oh, that. She didn't...hate it, per say. It just made her a bit uncomfortable, that's all." Along with all the rest of us, she wanted to say but decided against it.

Robert widened his eyes before accidently thinking aloud: "Crap-fudge. Already, I quick-make wind-hottie uncomfortable"!

Robert widened his eyes in embarrassment. 'Did I really just loud-think that'? He thought in an internal panic. 'Relax yourself! She probably didn't even hear that! Did she'? He quickly looked up, seeing the long smile on Ambers Huna. 'Crap, she did'! He resisted the suddenly growing urge to facepalm. 'No one should see me this way! As a Toa, I should look professional, like a good role model! If I don't, what would be truth-point to being a Toa who some Matoran actually looked up to'?

He regained focus on their conversation as he begged: "Please don't tell her I said that". The beg was followed by a blush that threatened to conquer his mask.

Amber coughed to hide the laugh that had been bubbling up in her throat. "Don't worry, I won't." 'I'll leave that to you, Robert.' She thought with a mental snicker. "But why did you call her that in the first place?"

Robert ducked his head low as the blush started to grow. "I may or may not find her great-pretty in a romance-way".

Amber blinked in surprise and did everything to not smile brightly, laugh and tease him about it. Instead, she kept a surprised look and calmly asked, " Really?"

Robert nodded. "Yeah".

Robert had had a crush for the female Toa of Air for a while now, often fantasizing dates and other romantic moments with her. Though, he found it a bit odd that he was afraid to ask her out as he had asked out many other female Bionicles before. Some females had even asked HIM out. But that was back at the cave academy, when he was a maturing Toa. Truth be told, he had gotten more dates as a Matoran than he had when he was a Toa. But regardless, Robert had a lot of experience when it came to asking females out so why was Ava so different? Sure, she was a really good friend and all, but he had dated female friends before, so it might have been because of HOW he overall felt for her.

Some females that Robert had dated in the past had been for a variety of reasons. Some he had dated because they were attractive. Some he had dated because he knew they liked him and he saw some attractive trait in them. He had actually dated a few just because they held some things in common with him. In the end, however, they never worked out too well. Each female he had dated in the past either liked to argue, wanted a little too much, too controlling, or they just wanted him to make them lose their virginity, something he had clearly valued more than they did.

One reason why he liked Ava, was because she was very different from all of the other females he had ever dated. Ava was actually a moral woman for one thing, holding biblical rules over certain desires that others had. She was also WAY prettier than any other females he had dated in the past and had a healthy looking body structure. The fact that she did yoga may have also gained a part of his interest. But his actual feelings for her was what stood out the most. Never before had he felt the way he did for her, not even with any of the previous females he had dated before. Heck, he cared so much that he even risked getting run over by a Makutacon last night just to save her life. If what he felt for her wasn't love, he didn't know what was.

"I was hard-thinking on whether or not to date-ask her"? Robert asked her, simply wanting her advice on the matter.

Amber crossed her arms and tapped her finger on her chin in a thinking fashion. "Well," she said slowly, "I wouldn't be against it." She smiled as she remembered something. "Truth be told, I think she likes you, as well."

Robert nearly stood in excitement as he almost shouted: "Really"? He immediately tried to regain his calmness and conceal his overall excitement as he then asked: "Ahem, I mean, what makes you think that"?

Amber covered her mouth with her hand as she desperately tried to keep in the laughter. Robert's excited outburst was just too cute that she couldn't help it. Plus that outburst said more about how he thought of Ava than words could ever tell. Which is why she had no regret telling him this juicy bit of info. Ava was so going to get back at her for this.

"Why else would she keep sighing to herself and muttering your name at night?" It was true. Every night, Amber would awake to Ava muttering Robert's name over and over. It got annoying at times but Amber could never get mad cause she always found it adorable.

Roberts blush had already started to fade as he began smiling to himself. "I guess you're good-right".

He widened his eyes as he realized what he said, his blush returning. Clearly he wouldn't have said something like that unless he already knew what Amber had told him. Every night that he wasn't busy, he'd crawl through the air vents and watch Ava sleep. Yeah, he knew that it was kinda creepy so you couldn't exactly blame him for not wanting anyone to know about that. It was supposed to be a one time thing too, but he could never help coming back. 'She just looks so cute when she sleeps'! Robert thought to himself.

"I mean..." Robert sighed. "She just looks cuddle-cute when she's resting".

Now Amber let out the snickers. She couldn't help it, he was being just way too cute! "Cuddle-cute. Man, Rob, you are the only person I've ever heard call her such sweet things before."

Robert smiled. "Thank you ice-maiden. I guess the wind really is at my good-aid". Almost immediately, he felt himself pass gas, then slumped a bit in embarrassment as it became audible. "And now it's on my bad-aid".

Amber laughed this time. "And why would that be?" She asked, despite having heard the sound.

Robert smirked. "Let's just humor-say that beans got mixed into the equation".

Amber rolled her eyes at that. "Alright, I get it." She muttered, refusing to let her thoughts get derailed. But just as she was about to say something else, a flicker of movement outside the window behind him caught her attention. She chuckled when she realized what it was.

Robert tilted his head as he heard her chuckle and asked: "What"? When he didn't get an answer, he decided to look in the direction she was, just outside of her window.

"Ava, come on!" Tali's voice sounded slightly annoyed but there was a hint of a laugh in it. "Knock it off!"

Ava giggled as she flew just out of Tali's reach, taunting her friend. "I don't think so, sis. You have had this coming for too long." And with that, Ava threw one of her balloons at Tali, which she barely dodged.

"Ah! Is this about that prank at the waterfall?" she called from her cover. the only time she could remember pulling a prank on Ava that consisted of water was during their mission in Hawaii where she had kind sorta made Ava fly smack under one of the waterfalls, getting her completely soaked.

"What do you think?" Ava asked, interrupting the memories. Tali was positive she had heard a smirk in her voice before another water balloon splattered near her hiding place. "That's it.' she thought, smirking herself. 'She is so going to get it.' Glancing over her cover, she saw Ava throw another balloon right towards her. Immediately, she leapt out, grabbed the balloon carefully so that it did not break in her hands and struck a pose, eyeing Ava with a mischievous grin.

"I think," she said as she gently tossed the balloon in her hand a few times before suddenly throwing it back at Ava. "WATER FIGHT!"

Ava quickly dodged the balloon with a laugh. "Oh, it's on!"

Robert immediately made a mischievous grin as he saw Ava come into view and began walking to Amber's door. 'Time to date-ask the cuddle-cutie'. He thought. "Well, great-thanks for good-talk, but it seems I gave a wind-maiden to ask out". Robert told Amber with a smile in thanks before walking out and closing the door.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ops had been walking through the halls of the TATF base for a while now, looking desperately for Tali. He did as Amber had told him and found a duet song for the two of them. Sure, it was kind of a corny song, but it would surely work nonetheless. 'It HAS to'. He thought 'I can't live with her being constantly angry at me. I need her back. Both as my best friend and as my girlfriend'. Something he knew she'd be after her feelings for him had been confirmed.

As Ops walked down a right corner, he was barely paying attention as he felt something hit him in the faceplate, hard enough to knock him onto his back. He let out an exclamation in surprise as he fell, hitting the concrete ground with a thud. He blinked a few times. 'Was that a water balloon'? Ops thought in his confused daze. Immediately, he sat up and looked up at the figure in front of him.

"What is-"He blinked a few times as he realized it was Tali. 'Dang, she's hot'. Ops thought for a moment. He shook his helm out of those thoughts as he asked: "Oh... Tali, you need back up"? Realizing that this was a water balloon fight.

Tali looked back at him then quickly focused back on the water fight. "No, thank." She growled in a tight voice. "I got this." She dodged another of Ava's flying water projectiles and ran to cover that was farther away from Ops.

Ops's faceplates turned into a saddened expression as he saw Tali run off a short distance, behind a hall to the right and away from him. As if breaking her light wasn't enough crap for him. Now she was AVOIDING him!? At this point, he wasn't sure whether to be sad to tears or just really ticked off. He felt a little betrayed to be honest. Like Tali had always hated him and never saw him as a friend in the first place. He began to wonder if Tali would be joyful if he just quit the team and never came back.

Then his chest started aching again. "Agh". He glared down at his spark chamber a bit. "I'm gonna tell her soon, okay". He said quietly. "Just wait a little while longer".

Robert smiled brightly as he walked next to Ava who was aiming another water balloon in Tali's direction. "Greetings wind-maiden".

Surprised, Ava turned to smile brightly at Robert. "Hey, Rob!" Suddenly a water balloon hit her shoulder. "Ack! Cheap shot, Tali!" She yelled in the direction the shot had come from. Laughter was heard before Tali stepped out a bit from her hiding place, giggling behind her hand.

"Cheap shot nothing!" she called before disappearing behind the wall again in time to avoid Ava's next hit. With a sigh, Ava returned her focus to Robert.

"Sorry about that. What's up?"

Robert smiled a little more. "Well, see I was logic-thinking that maybe it was good-time you had right-partner"?

Ava blinked, confused. "Oh...really?"

Robert nodded, noticing her short silence and hoping that it was a happy one. "Indeed". Robert waited for her to face him before asking, a little nervously: "Would you great-like to dinner-out with me sometime"?

Ava's jaw dropped. "I...I..." Her voice died in her throat as her mind went into overdrive. 'Did he just...? Was that...? Did he just ask me out?!' Her mind struggled to believe what her ears had heard. 'He did! He just asked me out! Oh my goodness! Someone pinch me, I am dreaming?! Calm down, calm down, straight face. Smile happily, don't freak out, don't freak out...'

"I would be delighted." She managed to say.

In excitement, Robert exclaimed: "Great-good"! Then blushing and giving her an apologetic look: "I mean... Should I surprise you or can I take you wherever you want"?

Ops silently facepalmed and thought: 'Dang it, I was going to use that'. Then looking sadly in Tali's direction as he thought about the missed opportunity.

Ava tilted her head as she thought of a response. "Mmm, how about you surprise me?" She said with a smile, an excited gleam in her eye.

Robert smiled brightly at her as he replied: "Sure thing".

If he hadn't been in an area with three other people in it, he would've cheered to himself in intense excitement. The fact that she actually said yes was enough to make him do that here and now. But he didn't want to embarrass her or himself in front of their friends. Especially not since news of him doing that would spread quickly. If there was one thing that feeling did for him though, it was prove that he really did love her. All the other yes's from all the other females made him feel happy, but hearing AVA say yes? It felt like a victory.

From her hiding place, Tali smiled sadly. Yes, she was happy for Ava, ecstatic actually, but right now, it only made her think of Ops. She had hoped that one day he would do the same with her, but now... She looked away as a tear fell from her eye. The heaviness in her light quickly became unbearable and, seeing as the battle was at a stand still, she decided there was no reason for her to hang around and slowly turned to leave. She did not want to ruin their happiness with her sorrow.

Robert was the first to notice Tali. "Hey, why is Tali retreat-walking"? He asked Ava.

Ops sadly answered for her: "Because I'm a monster". He quickly got up, walking a few steps close to her as he shouted desperately: "Tali please, wait! There's something that I really need to tell you"!

"Leave me alone, Ops!" Tali yelled angrily, neither looking back nor stopping.

Ava blinked in surprise at Tali's tone. She had never seen Tali lose her cool to the point that she would yell in anger. "What's gotten into Tali?" She muttered to herself.

Ops started to sweat a bit in worry as he saw her stomp further away, which would force him to act now. Truth be told, he wasn't planning on just flat out singing some random song the second he saw her. Originally, he was just going to talk with her in hopes of calming her down a bit before singing. Also, he remembered hearing her say once that she didn't like to sing in front of other people, so would it really help either of them right now? He closed his eyes for a second and prayed to The Lord that this would work out okay. After finishing the prayer, he opened his eyes, and in a cracking voice, began to sing.

" _And the conversation was right_

 _Underneath the shade of moonlight,_

 _YOU were standing there,_

 _Sky touched hair_

 _And a dress a color white"._

The second Tali heard the first lyrics, all thoughts that had been rolling through her head stopped, along with her body. She still did not turn around but her head was tilted in a way that her ear was pointed to Ops, curiosity and interest shown on her face as she listened.

Ops began to make a relieved smile.

" _Like an aero-plane I took flight._

 _Fell in love with you that first night._

 _Cause you danced with me._

 _I could see, that there was more to life_ ".

Ops had stopped singing then, hoping that Tali knew the song as well, and waited for her to sing next. He remembered what Amber had said about Tali feeling like a cornered animal in a situation like this, and that she had also told him to wait for her to approach him the rest of the way. That was exactly what he was going to do in order to get her back. He just hoped that when she had started to walk towards him, he wouldn't mess up and cause her to run away again. He was so worried about this that he didn't even pay attention to Robert. Robert had his eyes widened from his spot next to Ava as he watched the two with the same eyes, now widened with anticipation.

After a few minutes of silence, Tali turned to look at Ops, confusion written on her mask. Why did he stop? Did he forget the words? As she looked at him, it donned on her. He was waiting for her. This was a duet! Quickly, Tali ran the lyrics through her head. She had always considered herself well versed in multiple songs and this one did sound familiar, but what were the next lines? It wasn't until the third time she went through the lyrics that she paid more attention to the words. The expression on her mask morphed to one of realization. 'Fell in love with you that first night.' Tali thought her legs would give out right then and there as the sudden weight of those words crashed into her like a tidal wave. Ops loved her? Ops LOVED her? Ops loved HER?! SHE was the one he... Tali bowed her head and blinked a few times. It felt like everything was spinning and she didn't know what to think. Desperately, her mind latched onto that line of the song and she heard the melody that accompanied it. Finally, regaining her mental ground, she looked back up at Ops and, for the first time in a while, she smiled a true smile. With a somewhat shaky voice, she sang the words as they seemed to flow more from her heart than her head.

" _I'm falling  
I'm falling  
In love with you._"

Ava could not help but watch excitedly from her place by Robert, silently praying that this would finally be the day, the moment, that Ops and Tali will admit their feelings to each other.

Both sang in synch.

" _I'm falling_

 _I'm falling_

 _In love with you"._

Ops smiled at her more as he had started to notice Tali drawing closer and closer towards him. He blinked then and widened his eyes a bit. He couldn't believe it! 'This is actually WORKING"?! Ops thought in his surprise. He quickly regained his happiness and recomposed his smile. 'Just try and think about that later'! He thought. He was just starting to get her back and he did NOT want to mess things up with her again.

" _Just before the strike of midnight, you said that this could be the good life._

 _You said goodbye, hope that I, get to see u soon._

 _Then I walked for several miles._

 _Couldn't rid me of that smile._

 _Cause you found me and I found you_

 _In that lovely month of June_ ".

For some reason, that line just made Tali want to giggle right then and there as all of the negative feelings she had had just melted away. But instead, she let her smile widen more as her eyes display just how happy and joyful she was.

" _I'm falling"._

Ops waited for Tali once more.

Tali walked towards him, feeling as though the song was pulling her towards him and she was not going to resist it.

" _I'm falling  
I'm falling  
In love with you_."

Ops sang again:

" _I'm falling_

 _I'm falling_

 _In love with you"_.

" _I'm falling  
I'm falling  
In love with you_."

Tali echoed, drawing still nearer to Ops, her hand reaching out to him, seemingly of its own accord.

Ops reached out to her as well as he continued:

" _Will you catch, me?_

 _Because lately_

 _You're a dream come true_ ".

"Say you love me  
You are lovely  
Do you feel it too?"

As corny as that line had sounded, Tali did not even care as tears of joy fell down her face as their hands touched one another, her light almost bursting with joy and love for Ops. Ops wrapped his hand around hers then as they both sang in synch with each other.

" _Cause you came for me_

 _Cause you came for me_

 _Cause you came for me_

 _Cause you came for me_ "

" _I'm falling_

 _I'm falling_

 _In love with you_

 _I'm falling_

 _I'm falling_

 _in love with you._

 _I'm falling_

 _I'm falling_

 _in love with you._

 _I'm falling_

 _I'm falling_

 _in love with you_ ".

Tali felt her light brighten as the song ended.

 _"I'm falling."_

Her smile turned to one of relief as she looked into Ops' eyes, overjoyed to be with him again..

Ops smiled brightly at Tali, looking lovingly into her eyes, and honestly a bit shocked. Truth be told, he didn't fully believe Amber when she said that singing to Tali might actually work. He was actually worried that Tali would start to think of him as a weirdo. A part of himself wondered if Robert and Ava thought of him as a weirdo. He shook his helm out of these thoughts, as they did not matter. What DID matter, was the fact that he finally had Tali back, only this time, they weren't limited by a "Friend-zoning" sort of thing. In deciding that he had been silent for long enough, Ops broke the silence between them and spoke.

"Rack was right Tali, I was in love. But it was never any of your teammates who had won my spark. It was always you, from the first day I saw you". He held her hand carefully in his servos. "I love you".

Upon hearing those words, Tali felt so happy, she couldn't help but grin brightly at him as she spoke the words she had been longing to say since the day they had first met. "I love you too. Always have."

Suddenly, her eyes widened as a memory returned to the forefront of her mind. Removing her hands from Ops, she reached back behind her neck and unclasped her necklace. She looked at it fondly for a minute as she carefully held it out in front of her, aware of the curious look Ops was giving her. Watching from her now open window, Amber, leaned out excitedly as she watched the events below unfold, knowing what they meant.

"Keep going, girl." she whispered quietly. "You're doing great."

Ava, quietly watching from the side with a racing light, trembled slightly with joy as she covered her mouth so as to make sure that no noise escaped her that could ruin the moment she was witnessing before her.

Robert watched the loving pair with a growing grin, happy for the two. To be honest, he had thought that it was time these two hooked up. From the time everyone had fallen on top of Ops at Greens zoo, he had known that these two had feelings for each other. In this growing smile, Robert wrapped an arm around Ava's shoulders, only to blink in embarrassment the very next second and started to slowly remove it, unsure of whether or not Ava was okay with what he just did. Aware of Robert's arm, Ava, instead of moving away, leaned against his arm with a soft smile on her mask, though her eyes were focused on the couple in front of her.

"I was given this on my graduation day from Uni." Tali was saying, a sad yet fond look flickered in her eyes at the treasured memory. She knew it would be best not to say who had given her the piece else it'd make Ops have a hard time to accept it. "When I saw it, I knew it was special, but it was not for me." She smiled softly. "I made a promise that day, that when I found the one The Lord had chosen to be my husband, I would give it to him." Looking up at Ops, she extended her arms toward him a bit more, bringing the necklace closer to him. The words she spoke next poured from her light. "Ops, this is my past, my present, and my future, and all of it is yours."

Ops smiled brightly at her as he replied: "And I'll gladly take you now. And in my future should you accept me when I pop the question". After saying that, Ops gladly and gently took the necklace from Tali's hands and reconnected the chain around his neck.

Tali's light pulsed faster at the thought of their future together but she simply kept a happy smile on her mask as she watched the sunlight catch on the gemstones in her pendent, now around the neck of her beloved, before shifting her gaze back up to Ops' gleaming eyes and letting herself get lost in them.

Amber smiled as she quietly closed her window and walked back to her desk, muttering a silent "Thank you" under her breath as she continued to work on her gems.

Having just gotten there a few minutes ago, Green had decided to walk around the corner as quietly as possible, as to not ruin their moment. Behind him were Angela, Ketongu and Golden. All of whom, he hoped would take the same Que. Of course Golden had, as Green had spent enough time with his younger brother to teach him some manners. He feared a bit for Ketongu, seeing as he had known him to be the kind of person who tried to make a joke out of something whenever it was least expected. Much to his relief, Ketongu made a quiet remark that wasn't loud enough for either of the love birds to hear.

"Well, finally. I was starting to get bored to tears just waiting for them to make a move".

Unfortunately for Green, Angela was NEVER quiet upon seeing something like this, so she worried him the most. 'Amazing that I should worry more about somebody other than Ketongu making a scene'. Green thought. He quickly looked behind himself in Angela's direction, about to give the silent shushing motion. Of course the message didn't reach her in time. Just as Green was about to silently beg her to stay quiet, she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Aw"! Angela practically exclaimed.

Angela's exclamation snapped Tali out of her trance. The moment ruined, Tali descided to set her gaze elsewhere so as to not glare at Angela. A small motion drew her attention behind Ops. It was Ava, standing next to Robert, giving her a thumbs up and a wide grin that just screamed congratulations. Tali smiled back at her friend until she noticed something. Robert had his arm around Ava. 'What in the world?' She thought. Now, while it is true that they are friends, Tali always considered Ava somewhat of a little sister and was a bit protective of her. But still, this is Robert we are talking about and he did just ask her out on a date earlier. Tali also knew that Ava could easily break his arm off in less than three seconds so the only reason it was still there was because Ava was allowing it. She looked to Ava, the silent question passing between them. Ava nodded, a motion that Tali mirrored with a gentle smile.

Green waited a little while longer before deciding to make conversation.

"So uh, how has everyone been doing today"? Green asked them.

Startled, Ava looked over and saw the Matoran for the first time. "Oh, hi, Green." She greeted, happy to see her friend again. "We're doing fine. How about you?"

"I've been better". Green responded. "Our mansion just got damaged by a Makutacon comet and we're waiting for a repair crew to finish well…repairing".

"I'm sorry about your mansion, Green," Tali said, turning to look at the brave Matoran they had met and befriended all those months ago. "And I'm glad that you are all safe."

Green smiled in thanks before Ketongu spoke: "It was Setsuna, one from a small squad of five Makutacon combiners".

Ops immediately tensed as he turned to the Toabot of Light. "Wait a minute, the Makutacons have a COMBINER"?

Ketongu's nod in response to that question only made Ops slump. Talk about an exhausting life. First, he had Z, an indestructible Decepticon assassin who wanted to destroy everything he cared for, to deal with. Next, he had to be caught up in a battle of biomechanical beings stronger in firepower and armor and basically everything than he or any of his Toa or Autobot friends. Now, there had to be such a thing as a Bioformer Combiner. Heck, ONE giant Makutacon felt like enough to him. Now a giant Makutacon composed out of five. 'What's next'?! Ops thought to himself. 'A giant Makutacon snake'?!

Angela blinked a few times before saying: "Great, so the Makutacons are actually trying harder this time"?

"If they are sending in combiners, then yes, they are." Ava remembered her studies of the Cybertronian wars and knew that whenever a side brought out the Combiner team, the stakes go higher, way higher.

Green tilted his head, confused as he asked: "But why NOW? I mean, if the Makutacons had just sent these things earlier in our first battle back at that old city, we would've lost big time. What exactly is the point of using them NOW"?

"Cough-Cinemasins-cough"! Was what Robert had decided to humorously reply.

Ketongu ignored the joke as he suggested: "Maybe it was the beacon, and the Makutacons think God's on their side"?

Tali shook her head. "I don't think so, Key." As possible as Ketongu's idea sounded, Tali knew that the Makutacons were well skilled in military strategy. They would not make rookie level mistakes. "If the Makutacons have called in the muscle now, then the war is about to heat up in a big way."

"Well it's already heating up if the Insidious is planning on making his "baby I'm back" sooner than expected". Ketongu said. "And the only titan we have, isn't even a Prime so unless Paradox can actually pull off a one on one battle, we're all as good as beaten".

Though Ketongu hated to be a bearer of bad news (Instead of trying to make a joke out of something.), this really was a serious concern with him. According to what the prophecy said, the Insidious would be defeated by a lesser warrior. That gave him a little less faith in their leader since he never really pictured Paradox, in all of the years he'd known him, as "lesser". He was more of a bad-butt warrior fighting on crowds of Makutacons and still managing to make it out alive kind of guy to him. So that made Paradox a little less likely to… wait. Ketongu mentally facepalmed. Now he was starting to confuse himself.

Having decided to not think about what Ketongu had said, or at least not for now, Green immediately asked Robert: "Hey Robert, weren't you just asking Amber about "Something important" earlier"?

"Course I think-talked with her about Ava". Robert responded. "Best-advice on love-topic is sometimes found in best friends of Love-interests".

Green smirked a bit. 'So Amber was the love guide here huh'? Green thought to himself. 'Time to take Roberts advice on something other than pranks then'. He made a normal face on his powerless Pakari as he turned to face the wide opened door to Amber's room. The female Toa of Ice was just leaning against the wall, relaxing as if she were on a break. 'Not on my watch'. Green humorously thought.

"Hey, can ask you about something"? Green asked her.

Angela immediately smiled in Greens direction and asked him in a funny "I expect an answer" kind of tone: "Green, what are you up to"?

Green turned to Angela with a smile, kissing her on the cheek before replying: "You'll see, I promise".

Angela smiled brightly at her boyfriend as she thought: 'Green, if you're not talking with Amber for what I think you're talking about, I'm not going to be happy'. Seriously, she wanted to be married and have kids like yesterday. 'Please let it be about a proposal'. Angela quietly prayed.

Amber quickly caught what this conversation would most likely be about and could not help but chuckle. "When did I sign up as the love guru around here?" She teased, shaking her head slightly at the thought.

Robert and Ops both gave her a humorous shrug.

'I hope this doesn't become a habit around here.' Amber thought to herself as she let Green inside. 'It's not like I'm a pro on the subject.'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So Green, what can I do for you?" She asked after closing her door and taking a seat at her desk.

Green sat down in a chair with the back facing the outside window as he scratched the back of his head a bit. From what Robert had said, Amber was a pretty good advisor when it came to sticky situations regarding romantic feelings. What Green was worried about was how Amber would take this question he needed to ask about. He wondered how much Amber would question the logic of this decision Green was going to make. He also wondered if she would try to talk him out of it for any money related reasons. Either way, he was going to do this, but he still needed advice.

Green told her: "Well, I know Angela and I have only been together for the past six months, but I was thinking about asking her to… I just think the time is right for some reason".

For a few minutes, Amber looked at him quizzically, deciphering his words in her head. Once she understood, her eyes brightened. "Ah, the big question." She verified, putting it in code as well should there be any eavesdroppers by the door. "Got anything special planned to bring it up?"

"Well... I was thinking about bringing her to the front of the mansion and then talking with her about our lives together before randomly tripping and then asking her, but seeing as the mansion is currently in repair, I guess that plan is out the window". Green responded.

Green wasn't kidding either. That was really what he had been planning to do before a large portion of his mansion got destroyed. Sure he knew it was too predictable and even more cliché, but at the time, he hadn't thought much about it. But whatever he did, he didn't want it to be "too random". He wasn't just going to waltz in and randomly ask her to marry him. He was too good of a person for that. If he was going to pop the question to her, he was going to make SURE it would look and feel special.

"What do you think I should do"? Green asked her.

Amber was smiling as she could perfect picture that happening. She giggled. That definitely would've worked." 'As long as you don't break your ankle in the process.' She added mentally. "But, like you said, the mansion is in repair." She was quiet for a while, thinking over possible proposals ideas that she had heard of. Her eyes brightened at one that just might work. "Does Angela have a favorite place to go? Not like a store or anything, more like a restaurant? Somewhere she really enjoys but hasn't been to in a long time?" She remembered reading that the most memorable proposals were done in a place that had meaning to one or both people.

Green had immediately started to think as hard as he possibly could about this. But only a few ideas came to mind. The first idea was in front of the Turaga Council base, but last he heard, that was illegal since he'd basically be holding up traffic. He doubted that being arrested would be a good memory. 'Crap'. He thought. Next he thought about doing it at their old middle school which wasn't too far from the Zoo. But like his previous plan at the Zoo, it would be too predictable, something that he did NOT want this proposal to be. 'Crap'. He thought again.

As Green continued to think on this, he responded: "Well, there's..." His eyes widened a bit before he let out a chuckle. "Well, this is actually kinda stupid but I could make it work. There was this one time where Angela had wanted to hang out after school but neither one of us had any money, so we just left the Zoo for a while and sat up on this hill, just sharing each other's day, jokes, and a few funny secrets. It was really the first time we EVER hanged out outside of School and it ended up being one of the best first hang outs that I ever had. She even jokes about going back and lying under the moon, that kind of stuff, but..."

"But what?" Amber interrupted, smiling. "It sounds perfect. A memorable place for a memorable event. What could be better?"

"Well... yeah". Green smiled more. "You know what, you're right. I'm gonna do it".

Though a hang-out might not seem like a romantic way to propose to Angela, Amber was right. "A memorable place for a memorable event" was just the kind of place he needed to pull this off the right way. Of course he knew she'd say yes regardless of where they'd be when he asked, but it was kind of a family tradition for his family to propose to the girlfriend in the most romantic way they could think of. No joke. There was like a century of recorded family proposals to prove it. Plus, it was kind of the right thing to carry on a family tradition into your self-benefitting legacy, right?

Immediately his mind went to another subject: "He, wasn't Ava attempting a water balloon fight earlier"?

Amber hid the fact that she was surprised at the change of conversation but went with it anyway. "Yeah, she was." She chuckled. "I think she picked up on Tali's down mood and wanted to make her happy again."

Greens smile immediately brightened. "Well I hope there's some water balloons left over, because I am the KING of water balloon fights".

Though Green had said that in a humorous voice, he wasn't kidding. From the very day he had learned just what a water balloon fight was, Green had practiced numerous methods of throwing and dodging. A few weeks of that later, he was one of the last few kids standing in a water balloon fight back in daycare. Fortunate enough for him today, he had kept these skills and used them in a large number of school pranks involving something that had to be thrown. To this very day, he could take a team all on his own at water balloon fighting, seeing as he'd practically turned it into an art.

Amber smirked. "Well, if you manage to catch her off guard, you will most assuredly get your water war." And she wasn't kidding. Despite being the Toa of Air, one would think Ava was a Ga Toa by the way she moved in a water balloon battle. And while Ava was scary good, Tali was equally talented. And when both join forces, well, let's just pray you brought an umbrella, cause you're are gonna get soaked.

Immediately, Green got up with a bright smile, thinking of how fun this was going to be for him. He looked to Amber with a smile of thanks: "Hey, thanks for the advice. "It really helped".

Amber mirrored the smile. "Hey, no problem. Always happy to help out a friend."

Green smiled at Amber one more time, wishing he could do more to show his appreciation. She had helped Green find an AMAZING solution for his problem. It was a solution that he should've thought of a long time ago, but it still helped him out a ton. But as of right now, he had nothing to give her. Nothing that would've been enough anyways. Maybe he'd wait to show his appreciation until Ambers birthday came up.

He decided to push the thought aside for now as he walked outside with a water balloon that he had sneaked out of Ava's hands, behind his back as he opened and then closed the door.

Amber smiled as she turned her attention back to her project as the door closed. She was happy she could help Green and really hoped that it would go well for the both of them. She really wanted it to be a memorable moment for them. She smiled softly to herself as she organized the beads on her desk before picking up one of her clear ones and holding it in the light. The small jewel sparkled like the diamonds she had always seen in the windows of jewelry stores and...the diamond in her mother's wedding ring. A tear came to her eye as she remembered the home video she had found of her parents' wedding day, the only time she had seen her mom outside of the few pictures that had disappeared soon after she had. In the video, they were smiling, happy, laughing. Her mother had been wearing a gorgeous dress, covered in winking gems of complimentary colors. But the jewel that shown above all had been the diamond ring that had been placed on her finger. Amber didn't remember how long she had stared at it whenever it came into view.

Something wet dropped onto her hand, jolting her out of her thoughts. Confused, she touched her cheek and realized she had been crying. Hastily, she wiped her tears away and hid the gem in a dark drawer. She looked back at the window, trying to collect herself when she heard Green's voice call out.

"Hey, Ava!" A loud splash quickly followed his greeting. Amber giggled to herself, knowing full well what Green had just gotten himself into.

"This is going to be fun." She muttered to herself as she got up and hurried over to the window to watch.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Outside, Ava was staring in shock at the water dripping off of her soaked shoulder before locking her gaze on the guilty, smirking, green Matoran.

"Oh, you so asked for it!" She laughed with a smirk of her own. No one, other than Tali, had ever managed to land a hit on her for a good long while now and Ava welcomed the challenge as she quickly grabbed up some aquatic ammunition.

Ketongu ran up to Ava, immediately wanting to be a part of this. 'Why pass up a chance to give Green a little payback'? He humorously thought. "Wait a minute, just how do we do this, are we taking sides"? Ketongu asked.

Green chuckled as he noticed Ketongu's enthusiasm, then answering: "Sure, all seven of you on team one and me on team two".

Everyone in the room, except for Green had started to chuckle a bit at what Green had just said, all of them believing that he was kidding. Then they noticed Green with a growing grin. The chuckling stopped and was almost immediately replaced by confusion. The Autobot and Toa all gave Green a look filled with either confusion or concerned. Golden, Angela and Ketongu all just smiled at Green, already knowing that he wasn't kidding and not believing that he could actually win something like that. 'Heck, for ANYBODY to be able to do that'? Ketongu thought. "The chances of victory were 1/100 so actually winning would be AMAZING'.

"Are you quick-suggesting you can beat-take us all"? Robert asked, breaking the silence.

Green smiled wider. "I KNOW I can. Trust me, when it comes to water balloons, I am a true force to be reckoned with".

Ketongu rolled his single eye and resisted the urge to laugh at his little green friend. In the past several years he had spent guarding him, Ketongu knew that Green could be a bit of a challenge for him. Back in the days where he guarded Green at his high school, it wasn't every day that he could keep his good eye on him. THAT was because Green was as much clever as he was a prankster. But for Green to be arrogant? He had never exactly known Green to be like THAT. Unless maybe he WAS good with water balloons, which would mean he was just being honest. But that was doubtful. Either way, this going to be interesting.

In a challenging tone, Ops asked the Le-Matoran: "What if we all took you on right here and now"?

Green smirked once more as he responded in the calmest tone he had: "Sure".

Meanwhile, Ava hurried over to Tali and handed her some water balloons. "Remember," she whispered, "use the balloons, not your powers." She knew Tali had a tendency to "accidentally" use her powers to direct the water balloons. Tali slumped and pouted, though her eyes twinkled in humor.

"Aw man," Tali whined, "talk about limiting me, Ava." She smirked, trying to hold back her laughs.

Ava rolled her eyes, knowing that Tali was teasing her. "And no using your mask powers either." she said in her best mother tone, making Tali laugh.

"Of course not." Tali moved her hand as if she was brushing away a fly. Then she smirked mischievously at her friend. "Where's the fun in that?" Both girls knew now that they were on the same page and were ready to take on their new challenger. Whatever happened, they would do their best.

"She can use her Hau". Green told them. "I've had people try that trick on me. It never works". Another smirk appeared on his Pakari. "Also, save all of the balloons for yourselves. Don't hand me any".

Ketongu smiled and asked: "Why? Is it because you know you're gonna lose"?

"Nope". Green responded. Then, trying to sound like Ra's Al Guhl from Arrow: "I will take them from you, once you are finished with them".

Tali chuckled. "Thanks, Green, but I prefer not to use it." 'Besides,' she thought to herself, 'I don't need it to win this match.'

Green slumped a bit at first, then stood up to his full height as he responded: "Suit yourself". Immediately afterwards, Green braced himself in a slightly crouched position.

Robert smiled at Ava before asking aloud: "You ready Cuddle-cutie"?

Roberts's eyes widened with fear as he had realized what he just said. 'You name-called her cuddle-cutie'?! Robert thought to himself. A few seconds later, he ducked his head a bit and gave Ava an apologetic look as a blush covered the front of his mask. Upon hearing the new nickname, Ava could not stop the blush that crept up her mask, nor the smile that she gave to Robert. Of all the nicknames she had been given in the past, she liked that one the best for some reason. From her place next to Ops, Tali chuckled at the two before turning her attention to the Autobot.

"Is that offer from earlier still available?" she asked. She still needed to apologize to Ops for her behavior back there. She had been out of line.

Ops smiled at Tali, kissing her on her cheek and telling her: "You know it". Before aiming an orange water balloon in Greens direction.

Everyone else took que from Ops, all aiming their water balloons at Green who just kept his smirk.

"Seriously guys, you want to reconsider this"? Green asked. "Now that I think of it, I'm not sure I'd want to totally own you guys".

Ketongu rolled his eye once more.

"Green, you're outnumbered and you have no water balloons". Ketongu told him. Then with a wider smile. "The chances of that happening are already over".

'That's just what you think'. Green thought before responding: "Alright then, bring it".

Tali had a sneaky suspicion that this was not going to be an easy battle but she kept a calm face as she called to Ava.

"Ava, since he hit you first, it would seem appropriate that you start us off." As soon as those words left her mouth, she quickly leaned over to Ops and whispered, "The second she throws the balloon, run."

Unaware of the quiet conversation, Ava stepped up, excitedly tossing a balloon in her hand. "It would be my pleasure." She smirked. "Heads up, Green!"

With that, she hurled her balloon at the green Matoran and made a run for the nearest cover. Ops took que from Ava and ran for cover as well. Green smirked as he received the heads up. 'Bad choice'. He thought as he moved his left hand quickly, catching the water balloon with ease. From the right corner of his eye, he saw more coming his way and spun himself in a dancing motion, dodging the water balloons as he gracefully threw the water balloon he found earlier in Ava's direction.

Ava saw it just in time and quickly did a series of backflips to give herself more room to easily and harmlessly snatch the balloon out of the air. Without even a millisecond to pause, she flicked her wrist and sent the balloon twirling back in Green's direction just as Tali launched her balloon and ran for cover, Ava following suit.

Green raised both hands and carefully caught both of them, keeping his left hand moving as he spun to carry the motion. After a single spin, Green threw the left water balloon at Ketongu. Ketongu saw it coming and ducked as it nearly hit him in the eye, instead popping and splattering on the wall behind him. Green noticed Angela as she took her time getting into Tali's cover spot in another hall and threw the right water balloon at Angela. Angela made a duck and slide move on the ground, avoiding the water balloon as it flew in the air, flying past Tali and Ops and hitting Golden, who had just risen to his feet in-between them, in his left arm.

Golden slumped and whined: "AW"!

Immediately after that, Ketongu rose to his feet and faced Green who waited eagerly for him to throw some more water balloons. Ketongu smirked at him. 'Just who does this kid think he's messing with again'? Ketongu thought as he revealed a water balloon in both hands.

Then aiming them: "Green, I've managed to do this with grenades and not miss". He threw both balloon. "You can't beat a Toabot at his own ga-". But before Ketongu could finish that sentence, Green had already caught both water balloons and threw them at him, too quick for him to dodge.

Both water balloons hit Ketongu in the chest with enough force to knock him on his butt. Ketongu had to blink a few times after that. He looked back up at a laughing Green with a bit of shock. 'Dang it Key, stop speaking when you're in the middle of these things'!

"Says the Toabot who just did". Green told him as he continued to keep this smirk.

'And these guys aced their battle simulations...how?' Tali chuckled to herself at what she had just witnessed. Seriously, just because it was a fairly, supposed to be harmless game, does not mean that you just forget your training. Rolling her eyes, Tali quickly took in her surroundings. It was obvious that Green was serious about this so she and her group would have to bring their A game. If only she knew where Ava... At that moment, she caught sight of the female Air Toa motioning to her with her hands. At first, Tali thought Ava was waving at her or something. But, as she looked closer, she saw the signals that she and the team had developed to help communicate quietly with each other. Responding with a message of her own, the girls devised a strategy to take Green down. They had just finished when Tali heard Ops grunt behind her, alerting her that he had just launched another balloon at Green. Deciding to help him out a bit, Tali quickly threw one of her own and quickly crouched back down again. The splatter of a water balloon hitting her cover just above her head was heard a second later. And from Ops' annoyed grunt, that "cover" had been his face. Green just laughed at this.

Tali glanced over her shoulder at her boyfriend and facepalmed at how ridiculous he looked right now. She really wanted to fall over and laugh her light out right now, but she had a water fight to win. Laughter will have to wait. "Ai, Ops. Seriously?" She couldn't resist the soft laugh that escaped her. "Oh well, don't worry. I got this." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek reassuringly.

"Come on, three down already"? Green asked them. "I thought you guys would try a little harder". Then running out the door that led outside.

Once out there, he ran up a small hill and turned back in the direction of the base, waiting for someone to come out so he could get the drop on them. He already had two water balloons with him so he didn't need to catch any this time. He also decided to crouch down a bit so he would seem distracted should someone walk outside. A few minutes later, he saw Angela walk outside and step slowly towards him, evidently trying to be sneaky. He grinned and chuckled a bit. 'Do these guys really think that they're gonna use my girlfriend against me and succeed'? Green thought. He rolled his eyes. As if they were going to fool HIM with the oldest trick in the book. Immediately, Green turned towards Angela and took aim.

Angela instantly stopped in her tracks with both hands behind her back and said: "Hey Green! Don't throw anything OK? I don't have any water balloons".

Green simply smiled, clearly not buying it as he responded: "Here's one"! Then throwing the water balloon in his left hand at her.

Angela moved her head to the right, allowing the water balloon to zoom past her head and hit the door behind her, then grinning up at him.

"You know you're not the only one who knows how to fight with water balloons right"? Angela asked him as she instantly revealed a hidden balloon in her right hand and threw it at him.

Green caught the water balloon in his left hand as he replied: "Yep". Then throwing it at his right side as he noticed Tali in the right corner of his eye.

In one fluid movement, Tali leaped out, caught it in her hands, and gently cradled it to her chest as she hit the ground back first and used the momentum to roll back up to her feet. Continuing with the movement, she felt her feet move on their own and spur her forward. She knew now she was no longer thinking about things, she was acting on instinct, feeling her way through the battle. And it was very apparent as she was swiftly dodging the balloons with a series of somersaults, in the middle of which she hurled her balloon back at Green before seeking cover behind a tree. Pressing her back to the trunk, she regulated her breathing to calm herself down so as to not give herself away. Glancing to the side, she caught sight of Ava hiding in the branches a few trees down. With a smile, she nodded at her. The game was on. Understanding, Ava nodded back and ran back the way Tali had come while Tali broke away from her cover and darted off in the opposite direction.

Green took his attention off of Ava and Tali for a second and turned around, seeing Robert using his element to make a mini-twister that threw several water balloons at Green. Green smiled brightly. 'Finally, a challenge'. He thought. He caught two of the water balloons and rolled away from the approaching legion of water balloons before throwing both of these water balloons in Roberts direction. In putting most of his focus on the water balloons, Robert was only able to dodge one of them as the other hit him in the face, knocking him off of his feet and onto his back, causing the mini twister to disperse and drop all of the water balloons.

"Four down, three to go"! Green said. Then he teased: "Seriously guys, I'm getting bored"!

Suddenly, as though out of thin air, Tali and Ava came flying out at Green, Tali on the right and Ava on the left.

"You want a challenge?" Tali called, all humor out of her voice.

"Then face us!" Ava shouted the challenge, the fun loving side completely gone.

Both simultaneously threw their balloons at Green and mentally braced themselves, knowing very well what to expect. But Green didn't make any effort to catch them as he saw how much force they were coming at him with. Instead, he grinned, deciding to show them a little karma as he ducked down, both water balloons flying past each other and flying towards the opposite thrower. Angela tilted her head at first, a bit confused at why Green had been holding still. "The legendary king of water balloon wars" that Green had told her about was just standing there and waiting to get hit? That didn't make any sense to her. Then she saw him duck and immediately realized what he was doing.

"Watch out"! Angela immediately shouted.

Tali and Ava both smiled inwardly. They figured he would pull something like that and were ready to show Green why they are called "the queens of water fights". Tali skidded her right foot back and brought her hands up as claws in front of her, one bent at the elbow near her chest while the other was outstretched. Meanwhile, Ava dropped into a mantis pose, her hands also curved like claws. As the balloons neared their marks, the girls stayed still. Suddenly, in one fluid movement, the girls reacted. Tali caught the first balloon in her outstretched hand and twirled, catching the second in her other hand behind her back. Ava lunged forward, flattening her hand, palm up and catching the third balloon by allowing it to glide down her arm into her waiting hand while the fourth was caught in her clawed outstretched arm. Tali turned and threw her first balloon at Green, quickly followed by her second. Ava, likewise, twirled and sent the third and fourth balloons at the Le-Matoran.

Seeing these water balloons coming, Green timed them and spun as he caught all four water balloons before then juggling them humorously for Tali and Ava's amusement. The girls only stared calmly at him, no trance of surprise in their eyes or body language. It was as though they had already known that he was going to catch the balloons and were just patiently waiting for him to make his move. Seeing that they were unimpressed, Green decided to stop fooling around and threw all four water balloon in Ava's direction at a machine gun pace. As she watched the balloons fly towards her, Ava simply smirked before leaping to the side, letting them fly right past her. Meanwhile, Tali launched her own attack at Green's back, part of her sure of her movements but the other part of her warning her to stay open and focused, cause anything could happen that could make or break this plan.

Green jumped quickly to his left side, then rolling up onto his feet, looking back and forth for whatever moves the girls had next. While Green wasn't looking, Angela looked to both Tali and Ava, giving them a wink before hiding behind a trash can. A decision she immediately regretted as she started to gag at the horrid smell. The girls gave no indication they had seen Angela, though they had, as they resumed their carefree stance, making sure to meet Green's eyes with their blank gazes whenever he looked at them. Suddenly, Angela sneaked out of her hiding place, throwing a balloon at Green. Green moved to dodge this when Tali and Ava jumped into action and threw their balloons, Tali aiming for his side while Ava aimed for his feet, both with the intentions to force him to the path of Angela's balloon.

Green jumped up and shifted his weight to the left side carefully in a way where he could change his body stance midair to dodge all three balloons in case this didn't work. But of course it would. 'Why wouldn't it'? Green thought. Then he saw Angela making that gorgeous smile of her and widened his eyes in amazement, immediately forgetting what he was doing and losing all sense of movement. This dreamy daze only lasted a second before Green felt all three water balloons hit him, snapping out of it as he hit the grass. 'Dang it'. He thought.

"Yes!"

"Wa-Hoo!"

Tali and Ava high fived and congratulated each other before running over to Angela.

"Well done, Angela!" Ava smiled brightly. "Very well played!"

Angela smiled brightly up at Tali and Ava before smiling to Green and gleefully shouting: "Take that Green"!

Green got up onto his feet and smiled lovingly at Angela as he replied: "Ah, I couldn't hit you with a water balloon anyways. You're too hot for me to even WANT to".

Angela blushed a bit and smiled back at Green as she walked to him, walking to Green and wrapping her arms around his neck. She waited a few seconds after he wrapped his arms around her waist before she pressed her lips onto his, kissing him deeply. Green smiled more as he kissed her back, enjoying this moment quite a lot. Angela didn't even mind that Ava and Tali were watching, and that was because of what she did next. Angela swung her left hand at his cheek, holding a water balloon in it. As the balloon popped against his cheek, he was stunned enough to break the kiss and fall on his butt. Ava burst out into giggles at the sudden turn of events. It was too funny! Tali chuckled, unable to hide just how funny the situation had become.

"That's for dumping a bucket of water on me this morning"! Angela shouted with a smirk.

Green smirked back.

"Again, isn't water your element"? Green asked her.

Tali rolls her eyes at Green's statement. Just because they were water elements does not mean that they like water 24/7. Chuckling to herself, she turned her attention away from the two lovebirds and addressed her friend. "That was an amazing drill, Ava. I feel so much better."

Ava smiled back. "I knew a little training would do the trick"

Ops walked up to Tali with a smile, having heard their conversation, and asked her: "How about a little more time together? You and me"? He hugged her from the side. "I'm really starting to miss you every second I'm away from you".

For a few minutes, Tali was at a lost for words. The thought of spending some time with him made her blush a bit. Ava giggled when she saw Tali's blush and gave her a small nudge, pushing her closer into Ops' arms.

"Go on, sis." She encouraged.

Tali smiled at Ava before turning her attention to answering Ops' question. "O...okay. Sure."

Upon seeing Tali's nervousness, and then hearing it in her voice, Ketongu decided to pick this "magic" moment to embarrass them and pressed a button on his chest, playing a song on radio:

" _So far away,_

 _Far away, for far too long"._

"Cut it out Key". Tali and Ops both told him simultaneously.

Blinking in surprise, Tali looked up at Ops before bursting out into laughter.

Ketongu Chuckled at this and responded: "I'm just trying to help out".

Green chuckled at Ketongu, shaking his head and Angela rolled her eyes, wondering silently if Ketongu could be any more childish or embarrassing. Sure, she found it funny most of the time whenever he'd pull something on Green. Other times, when he pulled it on Angela and Green in a moment, it could get kind of annoying. Fortunately she didn't find it too annoying and they were still friends, so she rarely ever complained.

Robert remained on his back in the grass as he groaned and shouted in a funny and annoying voice: "Avaaaaaaaa"! Causing Green, Angela and Ketongu to burst out laughing.

Laughing as well, Ava turned and walked over to Robert. "Yes, Rob?" She asked, a teasing smile on her face.

Robert smirked up at Ava and raised an open hand to her as he "helplessly" asked: "Can you offer help-hand"?

"Of course." Ava smiled as she took his hand and helped him up. Meanwhile, Tali watched them with a smile on her face. 'They really do look cute together.' She thought. 'I wonder how long it will take for Robert to propose to Ava.' She held her happiness inside so as to not give away her thoughts.

Ops looked to Tali with a smile as he asked: "You think they're going to do good together"?

"Yeah, I do." Tali nodded, then smiling up at him. "I really do."

Ops nodded. "I agree".

At first, he didn't know how things would turn out for them. Though Robert hadn't told anyone about his crush until now, Ops had already known about it for a while. The reason he knew was simple: For all of the years that he had been with the Toa Voya, he had grown to know his friends pretty well and had been taught by his dad how to read facial expressions. From using the techniques shown, he had even figured out how Ava felt about Robert, but he never said anything. In his head, it was up to them whether or not they wanted to be together. From the happy looks on Ava and Roberts masks, they were going to work as a couple just fine.

Unknowingly disrupting his thoughts, Tali leaned against Ops' shoulder and whispered, "Well, you said you wanted to spend more time together." She looked up at him. "Have anything in mind?" Honestly, she had no idea how she wanted to spend her time with Ops. She was happy just leaning against him like she was now.

Ops Shrugged and responded: "We could just talk for a while I guess. I usually have a good time talking with you. Should we hang out in your dorm room or mine"?

Tali was quiet as she went through the choices. Usually, she would have him over in her room because she would feel a bit more comfortable. But Amber said she was working on a project so...  
"Yours." She looked at Ops. "Amber is probably going through my crystals for her project."

Ops tilted his helm. "What project"?

"A jewelry project." Tali shrugged. "Amber always had a knack for creating her own jewelry and keeps a pretty large collection of beads, gems and pendants at her house." Tali chuckled softly as she remembered the first time she saw Amber's room. She had felt like she had walked into a diamond, if that were possible. Nearly everything sparkled or gleamed with a gem and was so bright that Tali had teased for needing sunglasses. "I just collect them so that she has a variety."

"Huh". Ops responded before giving her a nod of understanding.

'So THAT explains all of the crystals in her dorm room'. Ops thought. 'Come to think of it, why WOULDN'T she like crystals'? From what Ops had read up on her, everyone is given a file on everyone for safety reasons, Amber was the daughter of the Toa Metru Nuju, a Toa of Ice who was also into crystals. As well as a lot of scientific stuff that would probably put him to sleep. Not to be rude, he just didn't find science all that interesting. 'Should probably ask Tali about that later'. Ops thought. 'But just for the sake of making conversation'. He had heard about what happened with Pow earlier so he did NOT want to get on her bad side.

As they approached Tali's dorm room, They both heard the sound of tinkling coming from the slightly ajar door. Tali simply smiled, knowing that her hunch had been right. Figuring out where in her room Amber was by the sound alone, which happened to be her desk where she stored her crystals, papers and whatnot. Tali spoke up as they past. "Left column, second drawer."

A minute of silence before they heard a sound that sound like Amber had facepalmed herself before her voice called out. "Thank you!"

Tali giggled softly, shaking her head a bit at Amber's silliness.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: "Little green friend" is meant to be a humorous reference to Star Wars III. CW owns Arrow and DC owns Ra's Al Guhl. Or is it Ghul? I can never get that right. Also, the song Ops and Tali sang was I'm Falling by Alex G, and the song Ketongu played was Far Away by Nickelback, which is also a Fireman reference. What do you think about RobertXAva Galem? And OpsXTali?

Galem: I think they are super cute. I look forward to seeing how their relationships will develop.

Biomarvel740: As do I. Do any of your other Toa like anybody?

Galem: I think so. I just don't know who it is that caught their attention. They're kinda "dancing around the bush" with me in that one, so to speak.

Edward: Pff! Talk about dishonesty and idiocity.

Biomarvel740: Says the traitor who got half of his own body blown off.

Edward: (Glares)

Biomarvel740: Anyways, what did you all think about the chapter and the new relationships? Please leave a review or PM me or Galem for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. I thank you all again for reading and please have a God blessed day! XD

Galem: See you there, guys! (Waves)


	9. Chapter 9

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: We found him/ Billy's office.

Edward just gave the Le-matoran a sickening smile as he responded: "Wrong answer boy, The Lord is on OUR side"!, then raising his sword and preparing to slice the Le-matoran in half.

But before Edward could raise his blade to the height he had wanted to raise it, he felt an intense pain explode through his left knee, screaming in pain as red flew in seemingly all directions. Edward let go of both his sword and his pistol, clutching what he thought would be his knee before falling hard onto his side, just a short distance away from the ledge. Edward widened his gaze as he looked down at the knee he tightly clutched, seeing nothing else underneath, other than a bleeding hole, as the rest of his left leg stood upwards and still in front of the confused Le-matoran.

Immediately, Green gazed to his left side, seeing Billy standing just a few feet away, a rifle in his hands as he glared down at the Toa of earth. Next to him, stood Ketongu, both of his blasters at the ready. Edward glared up at them for a second, then widening his eyes in fear as he saw the three approach him.

Trying to act like he was confused, he screamed: "Lead-Toa Billy, What are you doing"?!

Billy looked to Ketongu then, giving him a nod. Seeing this out of the corner of his eye, Ketongu aimed one of his blasters at a terrified Edward and replied: "We hereby discharge you from our unity, your duty and destiny, TRAITOR".

Edward glared intensely at the Toabot, letting out a scream of rage and fear before an orange blast emerged from Ketongu's left arm-cannon, making impact with his body, blowing off his bottom half and left arm, sending the rest of him flying before falling and screaming onto the concrete that rested below, a loud echo sounding as Edward's unconscious form then landed onto the ground with a loud metal thud.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As the flashback ended, Edward sat up quickly and opened his eyes with a snarl, full of anger towards those stupid Toabots for trying to kill him. 'How DARE they, I will destroy them all'! But as Edward then realized that he wasn't at that old city, a confused expression conquered the face of his Shelek. He looked around, realizing that he was in some kind of concrete chamber. He looked down at the berth he had been on. Also concrete. He sighed. 'Seriously, does anyone who lives here know what cotton is'?

Just as he had started to look away, he immediately tensed in confusion. 'What was that'? He looked quickly back down at his right hand, looking at what looked a black, exposed hand socket. 'What on earth? Why can I feel the mechanisms inside of it? And… what is…' Edward toggled with these weird feelings inside the socket until he saw a clear whip with a dark green tube inside, slide out within the blink of an eye, making him jump a bit before going into a panicked breathing.

To be truthful, he kind of liked this, but it still confused him. And he HATED being confused. He then noticed his right forearm. It was dark blue. He looked up his arm further, seeing a black and green Skrall blade on his upper arm. He looked to his other arm. He had Skrall blades on both of his arms! And the same color scheme! The only difference was that his left arm actually had a hand-.. err, claw. He looked down at his legs, seeing that that they were both dark green, aside from the min on his upper legs which were a light gray. And his FEET. They were red, gray, and black Maxolis feet! He turned further to his left side, spotting a mirror embedded into the concrete wall. He had a dark green body with a silver body plate and a black and green Shelek with four teeth, plus silver in the weird engraving on the forehead of it.

Now he was REALLY confused. "What has been done to me"? Edward thought aloud, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Really, this was quite satisfying in his opinion. For one thing, he had been given weapons that he was already familiar with. Spare time away from those stupid Toa had given him enough time to learn how to use them at an expert level. His Kanohi felt like it was stronger than his previous one too. Like he could do more with it now than just make a quiet environment for himself. He felt like he could take any sound he didn't like and blast it back at his foes with enough force to obliterate them! This whole body as a whole made him feel more powerful than he had EVER been. He felt AMAZING!

"You have been rebuilt". Edward heard a powerful and dark voice respond.

Edward turned his head towards the wide opened exit of the medical chamber, seeing a titan sized figure Makutacon standing on the outside. This Makutacon wore red, blue and silver armor, two dark red forearms, two clawed hands, and wore an upside down, silver Kanohi Kakama Nuva (2008), two bright red eyes blazing behind it. This tall figure continued: "You have been rebuilt. From what Killer used to tell me, your courage, deception, skill, and knowledge always suited that of a Makutacon. So now, you ARE one".

Edward grinned quickly. "So now I'm one of the ones who was actually going to survive this conflict"? Edward thought to himself. 'Nice'.

"Thank you". Edward responded.

Edward tilted his head then as he thought about how this Makutacon had talked about Killer. The way he had said Killers name… it was like he had actually known who the Makutacon was, in the sense that he was way better than him. In the sense that he had always been Killers superior. So either this Makutacon was a traitorous maniac, or he actually WAS his superior. But that would only mean that this Makutacon was…

Just to be sure, Edward asked him: "Who are you anyways"?

"I am the second in command of the Makutacons". The figure responded. "One of the most skilled of my brothers, the one who trained Killer and made him into the victorious warlord he was. I friend, am The Insidious".

Edward widened his eyes for a second in realization and recognition. "Ah, the Insidious". He said in a tone of remembrance. "Killer had told me much about you. Your skills, your brutal tactics, your deceptive capabilities". He smiled darkly. "You and I will get along just fine".

Insidious didn't smile back as he made a chuckle that would send shivers down Toa Helryx's spine. "I am COUNTING on it".

As the Insidious gave Edward precious time to shudder a bit, he turned towards the approaching footsteps coming from his left side. Insidious looked down into the eyes of an approaching Death Note, with his own emotionless eyes. Death Note shuddered a bit as well. 'With eyes like that, it's always difficult to tell what he's about to do next'. Death Note thought. Seriously, there was never any telling with this guy. One second, he'd be talking in that shudder-bringing voice, the next he'd be throwing a boulder at somebody. And with that Kakama, there was no chance of outrunning him if he was ticked off at you.

Without a second of hesitation, Death Note bowed and politely greeted: "Hello, lord Insidious".

Insidious didn't show any expression at being called that, but he appreciated it greatly. For someone to treat him with such respect, treating him like royalty, it was only a form of common sense and respect. He hated it when he was greeted in any other fashion. It was like showing no appreciation towards the legacy of rule he was trying to bestow upon them. So those who dared to show disrespect towards him would be destroyed, both mentally and physically.

"Hello Death Note". Insidious waited for Death Note to rise before turning to the newest addition of the Makutacon army. "Edward, this is the Makutacon who gave you this new form. A scientist as well as a skilled assassin".

Edward looked to Death Note and responded: "Then you have my thanks Death Note".

Death Note nodded in welcoming before turning to the sound of two Makutacons flying closer towards the throne room in vehicle mode. Insidious lifted his head to the massive flight tube that led in through a large tube outside. Hence the name flight tube. The first one that hovered inside was a silver and dark green armored jet. The second one was a yellow, red, gray, and silver ship with a single ski on the bottom to keep it gliding through the air.

As the comet-ship continued to glide around the room, the jet began to shift. The front, armored boosters moved outwards and then twisted as they moved downwards, forming the legs. The rest of the jet moved upwards, forming a dark gray Ignika chest plate. The blasters disconnected from the bottom of the wings and attached to a set of black arms, both unfolding and moving down to hand by his sides. The wings moved downwards, hanging off of his back like the back of a trench coat. A plate on the top of the form shifted back, allowing a familiar helmet (Bulk mask 2011) to twist around, two red eyes lighting up behind it. With his transformation complete, Solar Scream bowed to the Insidious.

Immediately after this, the comet ship hovered itself at Solar Screams, still bowing, right side. The comet ship dropped off of the bottom of the ship as the piece holding it moved forward, both sides of it disconnected with the piece at the front that held two hands together, forming two yellow and black arms. Two feet disconnected from the sides of the trunk in the back, twisting as two legs moved to the front of the ship, unfolding from the bottom. The rest of the ship moved upwards, forming a body as the trunk twisted around, transforming into blonde hair behind the female fade of Zera. Zera bowed next to Solar Scream, holding a long-handled blade in her right hand.

Zera was the first to speak as the two remained bowed: "Master Insidious, I am happy to report that Solar Scream and I have successfully tracked down the location of my husband's corpse".

Solar Scream nodded. "Just give us the word grandmaster Insidious and we will gladly return him to you".

Insidious nodded, responding in a demanding tone: "Yes, you will".

This made Solar Scream shiver a bit. The last time that Insidious had had a tone like that was when he was informed of Killers death. Insidious had choked him for answers via telekinesis, which was Insidious's elemental power. He had seen Insidious attack Toabots and even some of his own Makutacons before, and it never looked like a fun experience to feel his wrath. Now, in having felt it before, he knew it to be quite terrifying. He STILL got chills from that experience and he did NOT want to experience that again. In an effort to avoid his anger, Solar Scream would not fail.

Zera was not phased much by the Insidious's tone, she had also been trained by him. It was how she had met and fallen in love with Killer. Their marriage was something that the Insidious had surprisingly allowed to happen. Insidious had admitted that they both had impressed him in training so this marriage was something of a reward from their master. It was no question as to why Zera highly valued this marriage and would gladly fight for it. Therefore, she would not focus on the fear that she held for her master. Instead, she would just continue to be grateful for having this opportunity to bring Killer back to the Makutacon cause.

"But, you two will not accomplish this task alone". Insidious told them. He looked to Death Note and Edward. "Death Note, and Edward will accompany you and you will send the coordinates to Setsuna and CrashCourse on Earth". He had said the word Earth with hate evident in his voice. "It will give Edward the time he needs to properly test out his new abilities and further prove his worth to us". He turned to each of them as he removed his Kannabo (Long handled club) from the magnetizer on his back. "Are there any objections"?

Edward grinned to him. "Insidious, I can hardly wait".

Insidious nodded and ordered: "Then wait no longer and get me Killers body".

In an instant, Zera and Solar Scream transformed back to their vehicle modes and turned to the flight tube as Death Note stood behind Zera, activating his wings, the Skrall insignias glowing green. Edward smirked and laughed as he transformed. His head twisted around, his arms pointed up and the forearms folded underneath his now lying down form. His clawed hand slid out the front of the vehicle as his shoulder blades glew like Death Notes, becoming the wings to the vehicle. Both of his legs twisted and pointed upwards, laying on the front of his body, the feet pointed straight, becoming the ships boosters.

As Edward hovered behind Solar Scream, Death Note fell forward, his legs moving backwards and resting on his back as he tilted his head downwards. His arms rested on his sides and became the armored sides on the ship. This ship turned around, revealing the front as his seven barrel machine pistol appeared on the back of his neck. Lastly, the shoulder blades flipped forwards, resting on the sides of the ship, allowing it to hover before it could hit the ground.

With everyone's transformation completed, they all flew out of the throne room through the flight tube, all exiting one at a time with Zera in the lead. Upon their departure, the Insidious walked to his throne of Solid Protodermis and sat, shutting his eyes and waiting for their return as he thought proudly of all the death and destruction he was about to bring upon the Earth for the crimes of its inhabitants. One thing he was certain of as he continued to think on it: 'As they fall to death, I will rise in power'.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Billy sat patiently at his desk as he waited for Amber to walk inside. Just a few minutes earlier, Pow had informed him of a rather unpleasant visit from Amber and it made him a bit suspicious. He had heard Pows side of the story which pretty much ended with: "She started it". He rolled his eyes in memory of this. 'Since when did all of our Toa start bickering like children'? He thought. He couldn't exactly say that he was entirely on Pows side for what he did to Amber in return of her actions, but regardless of who started what, a fight amongst the Toa was the absolute last thing that he needed right now.

The door opened as Amber calmly walked inside. "You wanted to see me, Billy?" Her gaze was calm, yet guarded and cold. She knew what this was about.

Billy nodded in response. "Indeed I did". He nodded to one of the four seats across from his desk. "Take a seat".

Nodding silently, Amber sat down in the third seat, her back ramrod straight.

Billy waited for Amber to get comfortable before talking: "So, I just had Pow tell me a few minutes earlier that you threatened to turn him into a Toa-sickle. Tali was with me when he told us and she seemed pretty upset about it. She was about to spend some time with Ops before she got the news so…" He coughed a bit. "Regardless, is it true, did you threaten him"?

"Yes." The answer was short and honest, but her voice was tight. 

Billy tilted his head, ignoring the tightness in her voice as he asked: "Why"?

"He called me a liar." This time the voice was tighter. She knew it was a childish excuse but that was what had set her off so she gave the honest answer.

Billy frowned at this. 'Seriously'? He silently thought. 'She threatened to freeze him into a Toa-sickle just because he called her a name'? Though he had reason to be mad at Pow for not telling him about calling Amber that, it still angered him a bit more that there was even a fight between the two to begin with. 'We're supposed to be working TOGETHER for crying out loud'! He thought. 'Why start this crap now? Not to sound mean, but in the situation we're all in with this Insidious character, it was really immature of both of them'. He let out a sigh as he kept these thoughts in mind and continued to speak.

"You threatened him just because he called you a name"? Billy asked her, trying to sound as calm as he possibly could.

"He called me something I am not." Her eyes glowed a bit, the only evidence of the anger at the memory that she was holding in.

"And Edward used to call me a LOT of worse things, but I never threatened him". Billy responded.

"He got on my last nerve." Okay, that sounded as lame an excuse as it could get. But she was being honest. But, as she looked back on the "argument", she felt she could have handled it a bit better. "My dragon would have followed through with my threat if I hadn't turned its direction to the wall".

Billy had to fight to keep himself calm now. 'A dragon? She used a stinking dragon?! Did she have idea what a hit from a dragon could DO to a Toa?! Did she even care enough to consider how much it could've harmed, even if he was getting on her nerves, her TEAMMATE?! If it shattered a wall of Stone, it could've KILLED him'! Billy just sat back in his chair, remaining silent for a while as he continued to think on this. It was fortunate that he wasn't one to give up on people too easily. He could've had Amber arrested or terminated her position here if it were otherwise.

Once Billy had finally managed to calm himself, he called out: "Tali, you can come in now".

Tali walked in to stand next to Billy, fixing her disappointed gaze on Amber. In response, Amber respectively lowered her gaze to her hands, lowering her head slightly in a submissive pose. 

"Amber, is there something you'd like to tell us"? Billy asked her.

It took everything in Amber to not glare at Billy. She knew she was wrong but she really did not like the tone Billy was using with her. Swallowing her anger and pride, she addressed Tali instead. "I apologize for threatening Pow. I let my anger get the better of me."

"We forgive you Amber". Billy responded. "But something still need needs to be done. I will give Pow his punishment later". He looked to Tali. "Tali, seeing as you are her leader, you get to decide what happens if this happens again".

Tali nodded to Billy in gratitude, her gaze still fixed on Amber. "Thank you, Billy." Thoughts raced through her head as she quietly contemplated the young Toa Rahayu of Ice. She really didn't want to punish her, but what Pow had said what she had done, it was not the Amber she knew. 'Looks like she possesses more of her mother's temper than we first thought.' Tali sighed to herself, remembering the stories she had heard being whispered amongst her parents and uncles. 'Still, it is not a good enough excuse to pardon what she did with her powers. I'm sure her mother and aunt would agree.' She reasoned with herself as she made her decision before clearing her throat to catch Amber's attention.

"Amber," she began in a calm and stern voice. "I will let this slide for now. But, if you threaten one of our allies again, you will be detained from future missions for five weeks."

It hurt to utter those words and Amber saw it. They both knew that for Billy, it probably sounded like a light sentence. But the two Toa Rahayu knew that it was worse than it sounded. Tali was basically telling Amber that, should it happen again, for any reason at all, Amber was going to be placed under a silent house arrest with no access to her collection, her books, music, or her friends. And it shook Amber to her core. It took everything to not burst into tears on the spot. No, Amber was stronger than that. Swallowing her sorrow, she let it harden her heart momentarily, giving her enough time to gaze back at Tali.

"Understood." She responded, both her gaze and voice flat and empty of any emotion whatsoever, though Tali could clearly see the storm of emotions behind the defensive mask.

"Good". Billy responded. "You're free to go now".

Without a second glance at either of them, Amber got up and walked out, her mind in constant turmoil as she made her way straight to her room. She made sure she stayed away from anyone else as she was not in the mood to talk right now. Pow watched from a corner in the hall, hidden as he watched Amber pass by, a regretful look on the face of his Kakama Nuva. He turned away from her as she continued to walk away and walked to his own dorm. 'Why do I suddenly feel so bad'? Pow wondered. To be honest, he thought he'd feel better after telling Tali and Billy what Amber had done. 'Maybe it was that sad look on her Huna'? He wondered. It must have been. But he didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted the negativity from her to stop. It irritated him to no end to hear her insult him. That also confused him a bit. He could take insults from a lot of other people, but when she did it, it felt like a hard hit to the light. It felt like she wanted nothing more than to bring him misery, despite his romantic feelings towards her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: First off, Lego owns Toa Helryx. Second, dang. Do you think Billy was a little harsh?

Galem: I think he was a bit strict, but then again, Amber was wrong to lash out like she did.

Biomarvel740: Indeed noka-... Galem. lol!

Galem: (blinks) Lol! What was that?

Biomarvel740: A Mask of Light reference (also owned by Lego).

Galem: O...Kay. :)

Biomarvel740:(feels a bit embarrassed) Anyways, thanks for reading! Please be sure to leave a Review or PM me or Galem for any questions, thoughts and/or concerns. Again, we thank you all for reading and please have a God-blessed day! XD

Galem: See you guys next time! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Volcano

In the outskirts of an unknown island, helicopters manned by humans and Toa flew around the bubbling opening of a volcano. On the ground, tanks circled it, every driver keeping a close eye on their surroundings. Inside the boiling lava was the remains of Makutacon General Killer. Remains of which, had remained exactly the same after he had been killed. As to how these things could withstand boiling lava, none of the pilots or gunmen knew. Rather than focusing on that matter, they decided keep a close eye on the volcano. From the looks of it, it was about to erupt, and everyone was ordered to stay in case Killers body flew out and landed somewhere. The last thing anyone wanted was for someone to find him.

Little did they know, a small squad of Makutacons already had. Just a short distance away, Zera, Solar Scream, Death Note, and Edward were hiding in a bush large enough to keep people from seeing them. Each Makutacon was silently taking in the landscape, all trying to figure out a way to bring their general out of this heavily guarded facility. Sure, everyone knew about Death Note's infrasound move, but if he used it, the sound waves could only travel so far. This needed to a combined effort if they were to succeed in the task the Insidious had given, and in having known how he reacted towards failure, this was a mission that everyone was either too pressed at victory or scared of him to lose.

"Hm". Edward thought aloud, gaining Solar Screams attention.

"What is it"? Solar Scream asked him.

"I was just thinking about how much they get paid to guard an active volcano like this". Edward responded.

True, Killers body was inside, and said body would never melt in it, and in the hands of someone else, who knew what Killer's remains could become capable of. But at the same time, how much sense would it make to try and steal something out of a volcano that had the potential to erupt at any moment. Plus, this task would be more than easy for a Makutacon to accomplish. Were these guards ONLY there for Makutacons? 'If so, they must be thinking of this as a waste of time after six months of zero Makutacon activity'. Edward thought. Not that he thought it'd be a waste of time getting Killer out. He just didn't know how this job could be any less simple.

But Zera was never one to underestimate her enemies regardless of who or what they were. She took out a scope and puts the eyepiece to her right eye, zooming in on a logo on one of the tanks. This logo read: **JIWM**. She did an online search and found a website for Joeys Industry for Weapons Manufacturing. She hacked into the site and looked for an image of the tank. A few minutes later, she had found a profile page for it. She narrowed her eyes as she silently read the details over. From the looks of it, this was going to be tougher than they thought. Zera silently exited the site and closed the browser from her eyes as she looked back to her fellow teammates and spoke.

"Their armor is lava retardant". Zera told them. "Eruptions won't do a thing".

Edward let out a groan, immediately knowing that his plan could not go into successful motion. Originally, the plan Edward had proposed was to wait this eruption out for a while to see if it would erupt before swimming to Killers body and leaving. But if these tanks were lava proof, who's to say they couldn't float either. What if the planes were lava proof too? Edward rolled his eyes. 'Can things ever go right for me'? He thought if utter frustration. Then he spotted a massive stairwell that circled around the volcano, Toa walking cautiously around in seemingly random places. If that wasn't lava proof, than these Toa would be bigger idiots than he already thought they were.

"And the other Toa guarding the stairwell"? Edward asked, pointing to it.

Death Note grinned as he saw them. 'More Toa for me to kill'! He thought in happiness. "I will take care of them". Death Note told them as he charged the speakers in his hands.

Solar Scream placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Death Note, you get the tanks. I'll handle the planes". Then turning to the others: "In the meantime, Edward and Zera should attack and kill as many Toa as possible. We'll have someone else arriving in a minute to help you. He'll help you get the job done faster".

Edward nodded in agreement, ready to get this plan going as soon as possible. To be honest, he felt that it was long past time that he had a chance to kill some Toa. Not only because he was now a Makutacon, but he was also hoping that one of those Toa up there was Billy or one of his other former teammates. If he was lucky, maybe Green, the brat who defied him at almost every turn, and stupidly fought with the Toabots against politics, Makutacons, and more importantly him. If not, he could always pretend that every Toa he killed today was someone who was one of those Bionicles, or just anyone who annoyed him in general.

"Then it's a plan". Edward responded in agreement. Then looking to his right: "Zera"?

Zera nodded as well. "Affirmative. Death Note"?

Death Note chuckled darkly and transformed into his hovering tank mode, a sound cannon at the ready, as he replied: "Indeed, my Makutacon brethren, I am ready".

Solar Scream smiled darkly. 'This is going to be so much fun'. He thought before speaking. "Then let's get started". With that, Solar Scream transformed into his armored plane form and shot up towards the guarding planes and helicopters.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Solar Scream took off from the bushes, a Toa piloting a battle plane had immediately spotted him and turned his plane in his direction. Though this pilot clearly hadn't expected him, he was ready to face him with everything he had. The pilot looked closer at the charging plane and recognized the symbol on its wings. This was a Makutacon, and he wasn't here to play friendly. With that knowledge in mind, the pilot pressed in a few codes on a pad-shaped control panel, arming the plane with missiles. Next, the pilot spoke into a mic that was connected to all of the other planes.

"Guys, I have a Makutacon bogey in my sight". He told them. "Prepare for combat".

Immediately, all planes turned in Solar Screams direction, the first plane flying towards Solar Scream and firing at him. Solar Scream didn't think that their bullets could pierce his min, but he didn't want to take any chances. In an effort to avoid the bullets, Solar Scream spun himself through the air. For a few seconds, the bullets were flying past him, then he felt a few deflect off of his armor plates, and then he felt one hit his left wing. The bullet didn't go through, thank goodness. If it had, he probably wouldn't still be in the air.

The plane flew past Solar Scream and turned left and around, flying and chasing Solar Scream who sped ahead and fired at a few more charging planes. One was hit in the right wing, causing it to crash into the plane next to it, both fell towards the tanks that Death Note fought below. The plane that had been chasing him shot more rounds at him, hoping to knock him out of the sky. But everything just kept bouncing off of him in sparks. Annoyed at this pilots attempts, Solar Scream turned right, flipping upwards and maneuvering himself to face this plane.

Solar Scream fired his rockets which the other plane managed to dodge before flying its own rockets. Solar Scream spun once more, allowing the bullets to fly past him and hit a helicopter in the top rotor, causing it to malfunction and crash into the lava. Enraged, the pilot fired more rockets, only becoming more frustrated as Solar Scream flipped and spun through the air, each rocket passing him. The pilot was so angry at how this Makutacon had made him kill the people in that chopper, that he didn't even notice the camo-colored rocket come his way.

The missile hit this plane, blowing it to pieces and causing Solar Scream to stop in the air, confused. 'That plane was mine'! He thought. 'Who did that'?! He got a bit angrier when he saw Setsuna fly past him in his jet form. 'Of course it was Setsuna'. He thought in his annoyance. From the very day the Makutacon was recruited, he always seemed to have a knack for outmatching Solar Scream in some kind of field. A bit surprising since Solar Scream was the apprentice of Killer, the third in command of the Makutacon forces.

"Greetings youngling". Setsuna said. "Doing well I presume"?

Solar Scream mentally sneered. "I would be doing better if you'd stop calling me that". Then shooting a few irritation missiles at another plane, blowing it to metal pieces that rained below them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Just below Solar Scream and Setsuna's fight against the forces in the air, Death Note was in tank mode, moving back and forth to dodge all the missiles the tanks were continuously firing. With each dodge, Death Note fired at another tank, using his sonic cannon to shoot a sound beam, set to a vibration strong enough to shatter the metal and ignite the punctured gas tanks. Death Note also had to take care in avoiding the planes that rained down and exploded onto the ground or into another tank every few seconds.

If it had been another Makutacon doing this, they'd probably have more of a blast at this than he was. Did Death Note enjoy killing Toa? Very much so, he did. But he was the kind of Makutacon who put orders before fun in his line of work. It got the job over with a lot quicker when you only focused on the mission, and not on which Makutacon could cause more destruction. A game that Death Note noticed Solar Scream and Setsuna playing, causing him to mentally roll his optics.

Within a few minutes flat, Death Note had speeded all the way around the volcano, destroying every tank in sight before stopping and taking a look at his work. Metal shrapnel and burning parts of whatever was left over of the tanks were scattered all over the large grassy field. The fires each caused clouds of black smoke to float up towards the sky, almost darkening it as planes continued to fall and explode around him. Seeing as Solar Scream and Setsuna were finally noticing him enough to cause planes to crash away from him, Death Note transformed and spoke into his earpiece.

"All tanks have been eliminated". He said, then walking to the staircase just ahead of him, his seven barrel machine pistol at the ready. "Heading for the stairway now, don't wait up for me".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Edward and Zera had been keeping themselves busy, charging at and attacking the Toa who guarded the area, elemental powered attacks bouncing off of them. Edward formed a boulder of Earth, then hurling it at a charging group of Toa, killing them instantly. Zera swung her long handled sword at every Toa in sight, slicing through them with great precision and speed. With each second that passed, both Makutacons seemed to be having more fun with their prey.

A Toa charged at Edwards left side, wielding a sword. Edward simply turned and slashed him in half with his acid whip. A few more Toa came at him. Edward stabbed the closest one with his left claw, then smacking the second closest Toa across the head with him, releasing him and not caring as both Toa fell off of the railing. The last Toa charged with a spear, swinging the bladed end at Edward. Edward slashed his whip across the Toa's wrist, cutting the hand off and creating an open, bleeding wound. The Toa hunched over in pain and Edward kicked him hard enough in the head to knock him out. Hey, he needed SOMEBODY to let Billy know he was alive.

Zera stealthily dodged a sword swing from a Toa on her left and slashed him across the front of the neck with a fast right swing, then spinning herself left before kicking him onto his back. Two more Toa charged, one armed with nun chucks, and the other with a knife. Zera charged back at them. Upon then reaching them, Zera spun over the knife wielding Toa, snapping his neck as she did so. Zera ducked as she landed, avoiding a fire blast from the nun chuck Toa. This Toa swung at Zera with both nun chucks as quickly and deadly as he could. Zera simply tilted her head, allowing the first swing to go past her head before delivering a series of punches to his body, then stabbing him in the chest and throwing him over the railing.

Edward turned to slash at a Toa who came charging from behind with an ice sword before being stabbed from behind in the chest. Edward tilted his head as the body collapsed, wondering who had just helped him out. CrashCourse smirked at him when the body hit the metal floor and greeted him.

"Taking care of business I see".

Edward smirked back. "CrashCourse. Glad you could join us".

Edward turned then to see Solar Scream and Setsuna fly next to them, both transforming into Toa mode as Death Note had also reached them. He turned to Zera who had just killed off the last of the Toa and broke open a door that led inside of the volcano, an unfinished metal bridge stretching out across from it. Zera turned to Edward, giving him a nod to let him know that the Toa had all been finished off. Edward smiled wider as he looked to the other Makutacons.

"Well, now that the fun's over, let's retrieve our master". Edward ordered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Each Makutacons jumped off of a side of the bridge before diving down into the lava, none of the Makutacons getting burned in the process. Not even Edward felt pain upon feeling the lava surround him. To be honest, it just felt like a warm bath, the kind that soothed and relaxed you whenever you were having a rough day. To make things all the more surprising, they could also see through the lava clearly as if it were water. As the Makutacons swam deeper into the volcano's clear, orange, and well lighted lava, they felt warm bubbles pass them at an incredibly fast pace.

CrashCourse groaned, knowing that this meant that the Volcano would erupt pretty soon. An eruption wouldn't harm them, their min was clearly too strong for this lava to burn through. Unfortunately, if this volcano were to erupt, it had the potential to shoot Killer out of the Volcano, along with lava that would be flowing nobody knows where, making it much more difficult to find him. 'Not to mention time wasting'. CrashCourse thought, seeing as they were all on a rather tight schedule. If they didn't get Killer out ASAP, the Insidious was NOT going to be happy, the impatient individual that he was.

Solar Scream and Zera both had faith that they would find him in time. The first place they were going to check was the bottom anyways, and Death Note was the one leading the way, being able to use his elemental power to create a sort of sonar vision for himself, a method which always worked. This was how Death Note had actually managed to track down and kill a number of Toabots in this war. Keeping this knowledge in mind, Solar Scream and Zera both knew that it was only a matter of time before they found him.

A few long minutes passed before Death Note stopped swimming and pointed to a ledge on the inner left wall of the volcano a few minutes beneath them, before then swimming in it's direction. At first the Makutacons were confused, not having seen anything on that ledge. A couple minutes closer and they all widened their optics, quickening their pace towards it. Killer's body was sprawled out near the edge, missing most of his face, all thanks to that Le-Matoran who had murdered him, along with a left arm a left foreleg, and an entire right leg.

Each Makutacon landed on the ledge carefully, so to not loosen it from the wall and send it plunging further below. All looked upon Killers body with faces that displayed happy victory. They had found him, just as the Insidious had instructed them to. Though he was not entirely in one piece, they still found enough to repair. In glee, Solar Scream picked up the body and placed it on his shoulder before activating his wings and flying upwards through the lava and towards the opening. The other Makutacons took que, transformed and flew upwards, CrashCourse and Death Note grabbing onto Edward and Setsuna since neither one of them could fly.

With a sickening smile, Solar Scream spoke: "You are coming home master. And when we return to Lord Insidious, you will be stronger than ever".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Well, that was quite the heist. What did you all think? And how do you think the Toabots will react when hear about this? Be sure to leave a Review to tell me what, or PM me or Galem for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. Again, I thank you all for reading and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	11. Chapter 11

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: Talks

As Green dried himself with a towel, he had managed to spot Armor in the hall he was walking down, and had decided to have yet another conversation with him. What was there to talk about? Oh where to begin. First Green had told Armor about the water balloon fight he had just been in. Armor had gotten quite the laugh out of that story, laughing the loudest when Green told him he had beaten Ketongu at it. Green smiled at this, knowing that Ketongu would probably get back at him for spreading the word on that.

Armor had brought up the next subject of talk, which was the Insidious. Green was told that Insidious was one of Paradox's older brothers, and that he was one of the most skilled out of the Bioformer Prime family, and that he was the one who had trained Killer Prime. That news had worried Green a bit. From the beating Paradox had taken from Killer in that battle from six months ago, it was more than enough to prove that Killer outmatched Paradox in a number of ways. Now to hear that they were about to go up against Killers own master was a bit horrifying. Especially if Paradox were to go up against him anytime soon. This was also enough to cause Green to send a quick prayer to The Lord that they would make it out of this battle okay.

Next topic of discussion was going to be about that Makutacon combiner that Ketongu had mentioned earlier. That was until Green saw Paradox Prime, the compassionate and normally joy-filled Toabot leader, leaning against a left wall, a face of concern and deep thought on his mask. Green's Pakari had made a concerned look upon seeing this. For Paradox to have that kind of look, it couldn't mean anything good. For him or for the outcome of this war.

In a worried tone, Green looked up at the Toabot Weapons designer and asked him: "Hey Armor, what's wrong with Paradox"?

Upon hearing Greens question, Armor looked over at Paradox, seeing his worried facial expression and his unrelaxed posture against the wall. This worried Armor greatly. Since Paradox was the Toabot leader, this wasn't a good look for him. Sure, with The Insidious currently in the game, there was good reason to be worried about their success in the war. But as their leader, Paradox should've at least tried to maintain a calm attitude. If he got to be afraid, the others got to be terrified. If he got to be joyful, however, the other Toabots would have better chances of believing in themselves. At this point, with the situation being as bad as it was, a calm mind was exactly what everyone needed in order to maintain a clear focus, something that could now be essential to their survival.

Armor shrugged at Green. "I'm not quite sure". Then looking down at Green: "Why don't you go talk to him for a bit, see if you can cheer him up? As much as I enjoy talking, I've got some more weapons to build".

Green nodded before walking calmly towards the Toabot leader. Of course it made sense to send Green to talk to Paradox in a moment like this. In the past six months that Green had been in contact with the Toabots, Green had talked with, Paradox, next to Ketongu of course, was the one Toabot whom he had spent the most time talking to. This was how Green had managed to know what he did about getting around the base. With all the amount of time the two had spent talking about the base, Green practically had a mental blueprint about where to go and how to get there. Green and Paradox also spent time talking about each others day and managed to maintain a good friendship. If there was anyone who would be best for Paradox to talk to when his family wasn't around, it was Green.

Hearing what Armor had said earlier, Rack approached him and told him: "You should really take a break from that". 'Honestly, he's been at it for nearly fourteen hours and thirty seven minutes today'. Rack thought in concern for his friend. Armor's normal amount of time spent on building weapons was normally two to three hours so this easily raised some concern with him.

Armor raised an eyebrow to the Toabot medic slash soldier as he replied: "A break from making weapons in the battle we're about to fight? Pff! Not a chance".

Upon approaching the Toabot leader, Green asked him, loud enough to get his attention: "Hey Paradox, What's up"?

Paradox took his attention off of the distant wall and looked down to his small friend, responding: "They lied to us".

Green tilted his head in confusion. "Who lied? And about what exactly"?

Paradox closed his eyes calmly as he responded: "About the reason why we were exiled. It was all the Insidious's work".

Green blinked at this, confused and a bit upset. The reason why he was upset was simple: The Turaga Council had actually kept something from Paradox of all people. The Toabot leader who had done nothing to harm them, and had instead protected them from the ones who did mean them harm. 'How could someone willingly bring themselves to actually do something like that, after all Paradox has done for them'?! Green thought in anger. 'It wasn't right at all'! The reason why Green was confused was because when he had heard Paradox tell him this, his tone had been more calm than ones tone would normally be upon realizing that they had been lied to. Sure, Green knew that it took a lot more than a few words to tick off Paradox, but still. Something like this? This was practically a defining part of their own history. Something that the world should've known. If they had, the Bioformer race probably would've been "legal" years ago, and yet Paradox was only slightly irritated. 'But how'? Green thought. 'And more importantly: why'?

"What"? Green asked him, allowing the frustration to be heard in his voice. "Why would they lie to you about that"?

Noticing the irritation in Greens voice, Paradox nearly smiled about how Green had displayed how much he had truly cared for the Bioformer race. It was a care that was unwavering, unafraid, and unchangeable. He held in a chuckle as he began to think: 'Perhaps Green would have made a good Turaga'. That is if he wanted to. But Green also cared about his little brother Golden, and his girlfriend Angela. So much so that he gladly chose them over an offered position as a Turaga. This was something that had always stood out in Paradox's eyes, proving that beneath his child-like sense of character, was also one of great love for those he knew. As a friend, Paradox could not be more proud. Still, Green did sometimes lack a sense of compassion. Fortunately, Paradox was more than willing to show his own to be an example for Green, to show him what he could be in his own future.

"There was no way they could've known we were the ally at the time". Paradox told him. "Our race had just been conceived at the time and they knew we had every reason to rebel against them after everything they had done to us". Then getting down on a knee to face Green at eye level: "But like God had freed the Jews from the harsh slavery the Egyptians had put them under, God freed enough of us to see past the mistakes the Turaga made, and instead defend them in the hopes that one day, things would be great between us. Despite the views that some may still hold against us, I believe that this time will come sometime after this war has finally ended. But that means winning it and refusing to show the Turaga hostility, regardless of what they've done to us. Good deeds far outshine bad deeds, but we have to do these good deeds in a manner that shows we do not care about how others see us".

Green tilted his head in confusion for a second. 'What exactly is the point of that statement'? He thought. The Bioformer race was already known about to the public so what was the point of hiding in plain sight to protect them? There were no Bionicles who wanted them dead. At least not as far as Green knew. So what exactly would be the harm in being "seen" doing the good deeds that they were still doing? It sure would take some pressure off of them, and allow them to act more publicly against the Makutacons.

Sensing Greens confusion, Paradox responded: "Rather, it is better to be selfless in light, than to crave making a mark on this world for your own benefits".

Green lifted his head, understanding what Paradox had meant by that, being the selfless Toabot that he was, it made sense as to why he wouldn't want any "praise" given to him. 'But if the praise for his good deeds wasn't given to him, than who'? Green wondered. Green decided to think about that later as he smiled up at Paradox and responded to his long explanation: "Do you always have a reason to forgive others"?

Paradox smiled in return, nodding as he responded: "I have always had a reason that is answered with a simple question: what would Jesus do"?

"He'd forgive them".

Paradox nodded. "Exactly why I choose to do the same".

Satisfied with that answer, Green decided to ask another question: "So what are you gonna do about this Insidious that everyone's talking about"?

"We are going on a mission to Mars to get Xanthium back and he is going to stop him". Paradox informed him.

Green raised an eyebrow, having never heard this name until now. "Xanthium"? Green asked curiously.

Paradox nodded, then upon seeing Greens confused expression, responded: "My mentor. He was one of my nineteen siblings, and he is the only one who has, and can defeat the Insidious".

Green blinked in surprise. 'First off, yikes'! He thought. 'NINETEEN siblings'?! He really had to wonder what that life was like. Like, how did their parents keep track of them all at the same time? He could only imagine how dysfunctional some days must have been with people like Killer and Insidious in it. 'Second off, siblings training each other'? He thought. He had to wonder what that was like too. Was it difficult knowing that there were siblings who were better than you? Better yet, what was it like knowing that there were siblings better than you? Would one address another as master at the dinner table, or as "Master Brother" or some other title?

He shook his head out of this confusion before asking him: "Why? If he trained you, shouldn't you be the one to stop him"?

True, Xanthium had defeated Insidious once and could surely do it again, but if Xanthium had trained Paradox, shouldn't he be able to beat the Insidious as well? Or at least have a good chance at doing so? Plus, Paradox was still the leader of the Toabots, and most battles these days ended with a leader verses leader fight. From what Paradox had said, Xanthium was not the Toabot leader, only a master who had decided to teach Paradox what he could before disappearing to Mars. Wouldn't it be more sensible for Paradox to fight the Insidious since he still had a small chance at beating him? He would surely be a better inspiration for the Toabots, enough for them to put in their A-game at least.

Paradox shook his head and responded: "Xanthium is faster, more skilled, and much stronger than I am. And I have yet to outmatch Killer before I go on to fight any other Makutacon generals".

"That doesn't mean you couldn't beat him if that was what it came to". Green responded.

Paradox looked off into the distance, clearly doubtful of his chances of beating Insidious. Out of all of his siblings, Insidious was the strongest, fastest, and second to The Liege in skill. Not to mention Killer, Insidious's apprentice, had beaten the living crap out him in the previous battle. If it hadn't been for Green and his quick thinking, Paradox would've died. With that much luck against Killer, what possible chance did Paradox have against the Makutacon warlord?

Green had seemed to answer that question for him: "God is with you, so who could be against you"?

Paradox looked back over at Green, staring at him in a bit of shock. Not at the answer that he had given. He was a bit surprised that he didn't think of that earlier. He also couldn't help but smile at the reassuring look Green had given him. The Le-Matoran honestly never ceased to amaze him. Even in dark times like this, Green had still found some reason to continue fighting. A trait he greatly admired in his young friend. Just as Paradox was about to thank him, they both turned their heads to a horn that sounded from the garage entrance. It was Ketongu, there to take Green along as he went out on patrol.

Green turned to the vehicle and responded: "Hold on, I'll be right there"! Then turning back to Paradox with an apologetic smile before saying: "I know you guys will succeed. You told me once that The Lord never lets evil win". And then running off towards Ketongu.

Paradox just stood in amazement, impressed by his friends' eagerness to give him reasons, all of which were logical, to keep fighting. It was ever since God had brought him here that Green had proven himself in courage, heart, and compassion. Of course, Paradox was the one who had taught Green about forgiveness, but the fact that Green had come as far as he had with his inner morality was a bit surprising. Not because he was a Matoran, but because he was starting to see more of himself in the Le-Matoran with each passing day. Immediately, he turned his head right, feeling Athena leaning calmly against him.

"I swear Doxie, that kid is becoming more and more like you every day". Athena told him.

Paradox gave her a smile as he responded: "I know. I see it too".

Paradox wrapped his arms around her then as he and Athena saw Ketongu pull out and drive out to do his patrol, which was followed by Athena's flirtatious voice telling Paradox: "You're way better looking though".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ava was up on the roof, practicing her balance and attempting to get a move down that she had created herself. She had managed to do the move long ago on a different mission, completely by accident. It had surprised both her and her teammates and ever since then, she has been trying to redo the move which consisted of being able to jump backwards, perform a series of somersaults and land, perfectly balanced, atop a steel rod. Sadly, so far, she had been unsuccessful.

Meanwhile, Robert had been watching Ava from a distance behind a metal vent, admiring her stances yet not wanting to creep her out. Yet as Robert had continued to witness Ava fail again and again, he began to feel an intense urge in his light to help her out. The only things that stopped him were the fears of startling her into falling and hurting herself, or just scaring her off in general. Either one of those would make him feel like crap seeing as he had just gotten her as a girlfriend. But at the same time, why not help-speak? Not to sound mean, but it was clearly something that Ava needed right now. Plus, if Ava were about to fall, he could easily fly to her and catch her, eliminating that fear instantly. Matter of fact, a single help-thought had just entered his mind. One that he for some reason, immediately asked her aloud, while still in deep concentration.

"You ever tried motion-freedom"?

Ava jumped slightly at the sound of Robert's voice and turned around to look in his direction. "Rob?" Unfortunately, the momentum of her movement caused her to lose what little balance she had acquired and toppled off of the pole. "Whoa!"

Robert wasted no time in activating his wind-swords/wings and flying towards her falling form as quickly as he could. Luckily, Robert was able to get to her in time before she could hit the ground, catching her in his arms and holding her bridal style whilst still hovering in the air. Ava instantly clung to him, without even thinking about it. The fall had really scared her a bit and her light was racing so fast she wasn't sure how she was able to breathe. She let out a slow breath.

"Whew, thanks, Rob." she smiled at him after her light had slowed back down a bit. "That was a close one."

Robert gave her a nod in welcoming, then smiling humorously as he responded: "Weird, I feel like you've said that before". Referring to the time he tackled her away from CrashCourse. Then after hearing Ava let out a small giggle: "But seriously, have you try-attempted motion-freedom"?

Ava looked at him, having no idea what in the world he meant. "I don't think I even know what motion-freedom is." Then, she noticed how he was holding her and blushed a bit. How did she not notice this sooner? But still, she felt very comfortable and safe in this position in his arms and did not want to end it just yet, so she decided to act like she hadn't noticed it yet.

Robert blinked a bit, confused before widening his eyes in realization. "Oh". Then giving her an apologetic look: "Great-sorry for my lack of normal-speak, it's my tree-slang". Then putting on a kind face: "Motion-freedom is simply having zero-fear for allowing motion to stay unaltered and simple. No try-control motion. Use it. I had to search-find it myself great-hard way". Robert finished, shuddering a bit at the memory.

Ava wasn't the only one who had tried learning how to balance herself as a Toa. Back at Cave Academy (An academy that was actually in a massive cave (With free Wi-Fi XD)), All Toa of Air had to learn how to balance themselves on a long and sometimes flexible pole that pointed up from a hole in the ground, and then jumping to another one just like it. Robert was actually a Toa of storms, but to the instructors there, it was close enough. Long story short, Robert got a broken leg and a concussion, and had to stay in his dorm room for a few months to recover. He almost shuddered again as he thought about how bad it felt to be useless for all of that time. Even Edward had managed to push a few buttons.

It took Ava a bit to mentally translate what he had just said. Being a Toa of Air herself and having hung around her Uncle Matau a lot, she understood tree-speak pretty well. But that did not meant that she knew everything about the language. Sometimes it was as clear as English and other times, they might as well have been talking in Greek or Cybertronian. After a few minutes, his words finally made sense to her. "Oh, you mean I shouldn't try so hard to prefect the move but just let it flow out." Come to think of it, it did make sense. After all, when she first did it, she wasn't thinking about it at all. It wasn't even planned. All she did was do whatever it took to get clear of the danger at the time.

Robert nodded. "When I quick-tried that, I pain-got concussion". Then jokingly: "Probably why I'm sometimes great-dumb enough to make others great-confused".

"You're not great-dumb, Robert." Ava giggled, knowing he was joking. "On the contrary, you are great-smart."

Robert smiled at her compliment, trying to keep a blush from reaching his mask as he replied: "Well, sometimes I like-think myself more like a fun-bag with rotten-bag, but if you think that, I won't keep-argue".

"Good." The last thing Ava needed was an argument with her new boyfriend. A sudden ache in her legs alerted her that they had fallen asleep. She had been in this position too long. Glancing to the side, she looked like she had just noticed their position. "Um, Rob? Can you put me down? My arms are getting tired."

Robert tilted his head in confusion before realizing that he had been holding Ava in his arms the whole time, a blush covering the front of his mask. "Definite-yes. Great-sorry". Then hovering to the ground and putting Ava on the ground, on her feet, as gently as he could before flying back a distance and landing on his own feet. "But back to quick-lesson". Robert said, lifting his head to face her. "It's like free-mind. Allowing yourself to act without obstacle-thoughts". He smiled then as he figured out a way to flirt with her. "I'll quick-try first to clear-give idea". Robert closed his eyes and thought deeply through what to say about Ava.

'All the things to choose from'. Robert thought. She was really cute, her slim body attracted his eyes every second he saw it, and the fact that she did yoga was cool. Every time he saw her doing yoga techniques, Robert honestly couldn't help but stare. 'Her flexibility is so hot'! Robert thought. But there was no way he was going to bring that up yet. Especially not seeing as another thought had already crossed his mind first. One that he hoped wouldn't creep her out any.

"You look cuddle-cute when you happy-sleep". He told her, eyes still closed.

Even though his eyes were closed, Ava stilled looked down as she giggled, trying to hide the blush on her mask.

Robert Opened his eyes just as that blush faded, smiling about her adorable giggle as he said: "Your turn".

Feeling a bit nervous, Ava nodded and closed her eyes. It felt weird having someone watch her with her eyes closed. It made her feel vulnerable. Also there was the fact of finding something to say about Robert. 'I don't want to be too obvious, nor do I want to sound embarrassingly silly.' She went through her memories, every time she had seen Robert during their time together. Finally, one memory came up that made her light skip a beat. "You look handsome-bold when you air-fly."

Robert smiled brightly, really starting to enjoy hearing her talk to him like this as he responded: "Your twin-eyes are star-bright and beautiful".

Blushing, Ava found herself relaxing as she began to enjoy talking to Robert like this. "Your laugh is great-amazing."

Robert opened his eyes, looking her body over as he tried to think of what to say next. This observation was in Roberts eyes, breathtaking. Every little detail about her just seemed to shout out: Beautiful, amazing, treasure, hot. But then he thought about how he had truly blessed to have her. Underneath her absolutely gorgeous looks, was an even more beautiful personality. She was kind, happy-spirited, moral, and determined to do good things for others. Though Robert knew it was insensible to admit it after one day of knowing each other's feelings, Robert knew that he loved her with his light. Right there and then was when Robert finally knew what to say.

"God proof-made angel-existence when he made you". Robert told her.

At this, Ava's eyes snapped open and blinked twice in surprise. "What?" She knew what she had heard but still...

Thinking she was confused, Robert responded: "You're truth-proof that God creates angels". "It means you're very beautiful".

Again, Ava blinked twice as the meaning of his words sunk in. But her mind still refused to believe it. "N...no one has ever said that about me before."

Roberts eyes immediately widened upon hearing this, his mask wearing a face of shock. 'How on earth has no one truth-told her this'?! He thought. She was beautiful! In his mind, someone would have to either be blind or sick-minded to say otherwise. Better yet, WHY would no one tell her how beautiful she was? Did she have this effect on everyone maybe, to the point where it made them nervous to approach her? She had shown him her old school photos once so he knew it wasn't "blindness".

"Why not Wind-maiden"? He asked her. "Surely, they see it as great-obvious when they sight-catch you. What did others talk-tell you"?

Ava looked down sadly. She really did not like talking about this part of her past due to it being painful and something she would rather forget. But it was out there now and there was no way she could avoid it. "They...People used to mock me. Called me air-head, good for nothing, twig, unwanted, mistake,...f...freak," her voice cracked, tears which she had buried deep for many years spilled down her mask. The words had hurt then and they still hurt now, despite the fact that she had moved on.

Robert immediately felt like his light was in pain as he became sad-minded. 'How could someone possibly true-think that?' He thought. 'It's false-statement! She's not an air-head, or a twig, or good for nothing, or a twig, useless, unwanted, mistake, freak'! It made him so angry to know that anyone would have the mental sickness to call her that! From the look on her Rau, it had also clearly made her sad. A facial expression that Robert hated to see in her mask.

Without thinking, he approached her, grabbed the right side of her face with his left hand and gently placed his right hand on her left hip, planting a kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before he pulled back from the sweet taste of her lips and pulled her into a hug.

Ava hardly recognized the kiss as she buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed as the painful memories bombarded her mind. All the times in school when the older kids and even the kids of her age and class would laugh at her, tease her, mock her. They would cause trouble, then blame her and rub it in her face when she got called on for the mess. And when she would try to defend herself, the teachers would yell at her and call her names and punish her. It seemed as though every day would find her running home to sob in her room in the safety her father's arms.

Sensing her pain, Robert told her: "Don't pain-cry, please. It light-kills me. Not-never do I care how others wrong-call you unwanted. I GREAT-want you. All they bad-tried was to give dark-legacy for their dark-selves".

Sniffling, Ava backed out of the hug, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry. I just...I had hoped that by now, those words wouldn't affect me anymore." She stared sadly at the ground. "But they still do. They still hurt." Just then, she remembered what he had said and it completely made her forget her sorrow as she quickly looked up and stared at Robert in shock. "Did you just say that you great-want me?"

Noticing her shock, Robert walked closer to Ava, taking her right hand in his left one, and placing it on his light, which was beating faster as he looked into her eyes and responded: "I truth-did, and I great-do". Smiling as he did so.

Ava felt her light beat faster upon hearing those words. Smiling brightly, she stepped closer to him and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know what? I great-do, as well." And she meant it, with all of her light.

Robert's smile brightened and he teased: "I great-do more". Then gently resting his forehead on hers: "Don't stay-think on bad-lies. God great-made everyone for good-purpose. They choose bad-purpose and it leads to bad-legacy in hearts and minds. But a good-legacy, is great more".

Ava remained silent for a few minutes as she ran Robert's words through her head. Despite the fact that most of them had gone over her head, she would have to think them over more carefully later, she did catch on to the main idea of what he was telling her.  
"Alright. I won't think on those thoughts anymore." She assured him, determined to never remember them again for the rest of her life.

"Great-good". Robert responded with a relieved smile. Then with a reassuring face: "But always remember, if you deep-feel bad emotions again, quick-visit me and I'll help-comfort. Literally, if you great-need ANYTHING, at ANY time, ask. I have no-mind to good-help. Especially not when it time-comes to you".

Robert had meant it when he told her this. He meant every word. So much so that he added an additional look of promise in his eyes. No matter where he would be or in what condition he'd ever be in, regardless of anger, wounds, scars, or sickness, he'd always be there for her. Robert had no idea how much that meant to Ava. For so many years, she had been keeping most of her problems concerning her past to herself. She never even bothered to tell any of her teammates about it because they had problems of their own and she would never dare to give them more to worry about. But Robert's words lifted a weight off of her shoulders and light. Smiling in relief, she buried her head into his neck, running his words over and over in her mind, never wanting to forget them.

"Much-thanks, Robert." she said, her relief evident in her voice. "That means a lot."

Robert planted a soft kiss on Ava's forehead as he responded: "Don't mention it cuddle-cutie".

"Have I ever told you how much I like it when you call me that?" Ava giggled. She seriously did like it. Every time he had said it, it makes her feel warm and happy inside.

"No". Robert replied, then leaning his head back to look at her. Then in a taunting voice: "How great-much DO you"?

Tilting her head up so that she looked into his eyes, Ava replied, "GREAT-much."

Robert smiled. "HOW great-much"?

Ava ginned. "More than I can put into words. Every time you call me that, I just...it makes me smile, no matter what my mood is."

Roberts smile widened when he heard this. It made him happy to know that the smallest things he did for her, made her this way. Especially after seeing her as sad as she was earlier. It pained him to see her that way, so it made him feel even better to know that he could cheer her up at any time. As sudden as this relationship was, he wanted to put his best effort into making it a good one. Or at least as good as he could try and make it.

"Well I'm great-glad for it". He told her. This with an apologetic look: "Oh and, much-sorry for lip-kissing you if it was bad-timed".

"It's alright." Ava smiled, waving it off. "But can we saved the next one for the big day? Until then, cheeks and the forehead are safe." She spoke so fast, she half wondered if she was starting to sound like the Autobot Blurr and worried that Robert hadn't understood what she had said.

But Robert had heard her perfectly clear, giving Ava a loving smile as he held her against him. "Consider it a good-promise".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tali sat a bit stiffly on the couch in Ops' dorm room, looking around for anything to calm herself down as her mind raced a thousand miles an hour. 'What am I doing here? Why did I agree to this? I feel so out of place. I don't want to be intruding. Still Ops did say he wanted to spend more time together and I do want to spend more time with him but still, this just feels so ...awkward!' She shifted a bit uncomfortably as she watches Ops go through the movies.

A few minutes of searching later and Ops had finally pulled himself out of the mess of movies that laid scattered in the shelf under the TV, pulling three movies out with him. All three of which, were a few of his favorites. Considering how much alike they both were, Ops could only pray that Tali hadn't seen at least one of them. In a way, this was like their first date. Sure, they'd had a short sleep over after the battle in that abandoned city, but that was as friends. Seeing as they were dating now, Ops wanted to make this "first date" last for a while. Besides, she'd probably go back to her dorm room after this. Now that Tali knew how he felt for her, he doubted that she'd want to sleep in bed with him again. At least not for a while, and he wouldn't really blame her. Her body was so attractive in his optics that he doubted he'd be able to "control himself".

Ops pushed these thoughts aside and ran to Tali on his knees, holding three movies in front of the beautiful Ga-Toa as he said: "OK, so here's what I came up with: Hobbit part 3, God's not dead, and Captain America Civil War. Which one do you want to watch"?

Tali looked the three choices over. She had already seen God's not Dead, and Captain America Civil War sounded interesting but she wasn't sure if she wanted to see a war movie right now. She tossed the third option around for a bit. She had never watched it before but she had seen the past two movies so she was positive that it had some calm moments. Plus, this was too good an opportunity to finish the trilogy. "Let's watch the Hobbit part 3." She decided. "I haven't seen it yet."

"Alright". Ops responded with a smile, then running to the DVD player to slip the Bionicle-sized DVD in, before running back to the couch and jumping into the seat next to her. "Two hours long, most of it action, that's all I'm spoiling".

"Action and a dragon." Tali corrected with a knowing smirk. Ops gave her a questioning look, obviously startled by the fact that she knew that little detail of the movie. "I saw the trailers and music clips." she explained, remembering all the times she would play the YouTube videos over and over again for who knows how many times. She just couldn't get enough of them.

"Yeah, only they keep the dragon for a sum amount of seven minutes". Ops told her. "Also, did you know Benedict Cumberbatch voiced both Smaug and Sauron"?

Tali struggled to swallow her excitement and made her voice as calm as possible. "Yeah, I knew." 'Though I really wish they had put more of the Smaug into the second movie.' she mused, a little upset. 'I mean all the trailers were focused on him, and then they only show him at the END of the movie? Talk about a let down. but then again, that is how the book was written. Though I would still have loved to see just a bit more of Smaug, just to hear more of his voice. It was so cool! Whoa, cool your jets, Tali. Calm down, reign in your inner fangirl. Easy, focus on something else now please. At least until the movie starts.'

"Oh". Ops said, then nervously turning to the screen, embarrassed to be bragging stupidly about something she already knew. After passing through the previews, he turned back to her. "Seriously though, I'm still amazed by how he pulled it off".

"So am I." Tali smiled softly as she remembered the first time she heard the dragon. "I'm so used to hearing him as Sherlock Holmes that when I listened to the dragon, I just couldn't hear him." It had taken her almost ten times of listening to the voice clip til she finally managed to hear a glimpse of the British actor.

Ops widened his eyes immediately after hearing her mention Sherlock. "No way, you watch that too? I love that show"! His faceplates making a happy expression.

Tali laughed, more in relief that he knew the show. Most people that she talked to in the past didn't know what in the world she was talking about. "Yep. Have all three seasons on DVD."

Ops slumped a bit. "You've seen the whole thing already? I just finished watching season 2 on Netflix". After seeing her nod, he looked to the TV and smiled more. "Oh, the title selection is up already, ready to watch"?

Taking the opportunity to be close to him, Tali shifted a bit on the couch so that her back was leaning against Ops' side, getting the best view of the TV in the process. Once she was comfortable, she responded, "Yes, I am."

Without wasting any time, Ops pressed the play button and kissed the side of Tali's head (To let her know his departure wasn't because of her) before running into the kitchen to make the popcorn, having already seen it a few dozen or so times. As the bag spun and popped in the microwave, he looked back at Tali a few times, happy to see that she was enjoying the movie so far. As he looked at her Hau, her hair, and the rest of her body, he knew once more that God is beautiful in all of the things that he creates. Including the amazing female Ga-Toa who sat comfortably on his couch, watching the movie in excitement.

Ops had spent so much time admiring her looks that he jumped upon hearing the microwave beep. He waited for a few more pops before taking a large glass bowl from his kitchen cabinet and setting it down on the counter. Next he removed the bag from the microwave and opened it, pouring the popcorn in the bowl, a satisfying smell emerging from the bag as well. Once that was finished, he threw the bag away and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Tali and offering her some of the popcorn as he turned his head to the screen.

Ops smiled brightly at the TV as he realized what scene was playing. In this scene, Bard was aiming a rare black arrow at a weak spot in Smaugs armor, and using his sons left shoulder to actually aim said arrow. He looked to Tali, seeing that she was pretty excited to see this scene as well. He smiled back at the TV once more, happy that he finally had a moment to relax. Ever since he had fallen for Tali, he had spent so much time worrying about what would happen if Z came into their lives. If he even WOULD come into their lives. But now that he finally had a chance to enjoy a moment of peace, he decided that Z would have to come later.

In a close up shot of his face, he heard Smaug say: "Hmm. Is that your Love"?

Ops immediately widened his eyes upon hearing Smaug say that in the movie. 'Am I crazy'? Ops thought. 'I KNOW that that's not what he says in that movie. He says CHILD! Not LOVE'! He started to panic, praying desperately that this wasn't Z playing processor tricks on him.

Smaug spoke again through the TV: "You cannot save her from the fire. She will BURN"!

In worry, Ops turned his head slowly to the right, seeing Tali sitting calmly next to him. His expression became horrified upon seeing a familiar Decepticon with armor black, white, red, green, blue, and silver, grinning playfully at him, while waving a clawed, two servoed hand and pointing the red blade on the end of his long tail at the back of Tali's head. 'Z'! Ops fearfully thought. He resisted the urge to shift his forearms into blasters and start shooting, in fear of hurting her or creeping her out. Better yet, was this Z real? It COULDN'T have been! The windows had been locked shut with the strongest locks he could find and he had a turret hidden in his front door to shoot at Z specifically. But still, was he actually there?

"Tali ..." Ops said, the fear evident in his voice.

Hearing the fear in his voice, Tali looked at Ops, a concerned frown on her face as she saw the panic in his optics. "Yes?"

Ops spoke quickly: "Please look to your right and tell me that Z's not there".

Confused, Tali looked to her right while hiding the fact that she felt a bit nervous. It reminded her of those horror movies Alyan and Amber loved, where the hero turns around and the killer is standing right behind them with a twisted, freaky smile. Thankfully, the space next to her was empty and she let out a silent sigh of relief before turning back to Ops. "I don't see anyone, Ops. Not even Z."

Ops let out a sigh of relief and ignored the illusion, causing it to fade a bit as he looked down at Tali's leg. "Ok, I'm sorry... I had to be-"Immediately as he turned back to the TV, he was about a foot away from the face of..

"Boo"! Z exclaimed, causing Ops to jump out of his seat and revert his forearm into an Ion Blaster, angrily pointing it at his head. Z only made a sick grin as he responded: "Hello, am I interrupting anything"?

Ops kept his intense glare as he stared at Z, keeping his optics on every limb, trying to find a detail that was off. Normally, when he was having one of these hallucinations, a certain limb would be a different color, or a different shape. Same went for his shadow and his optic color. But after three seconds of searching (Which was all of the time that he normally needed), he couldn't find… anything. He made an expression of overwhelming worry. 'No… it can't be! It's just another illusion! It HAS to be! There's no way he can be here! NOT NOW'!

"You... You're not-"

"Oh but I AM real Opie". Z responded, keeping his sick grin. "Ask Tali, and she'll tell you". He looked quickly to Tali. "Seriously, tell this guy I'm not a figment of his imagination. It's just annoying to see him think otherwise".

Tali felt her body stiffen as fear shot through her body like ice water. Her gaze shifted between Ops and the intruding Con for a few minutes as she tried her best to believe herself that the one person Ops feared was really here, in the room, in front of them, in the flesh. Well, armor actually, but, same difference. After five seconds, the seriousness of the situation sank in and Tali had no choice but to look at Ops and confirm his fears. "He's real, Ops." The voice she heard come from her mouth quivered slightly. "I see him too."

Ops immediately widened his eyes in disbelief. From the sound in Tali's voice, she wasn't trying to pretend just to convince him he wasn't crazy, something he would've easily preferred to this. Z was really THERE. Exactly when he said he'd be. Ops then began glaring at the Decepticon Super Soldier in an intense rage. All Z's faceplates reminded him of now was that battle where most of his best friends had been brutally murdered. Mostly because this Decepticon was, in fact, the culprit of those merciless killings. After all that Z had done, and the threat he had made towards Ops, all he could feel towards Z anymore was anger, and as of right now, that anger was only getting stronger.

Z kept his dark grin as he responded to Ops's glare: "Oh what now, you don't trust yourself anymore? I told you I'd come back". He chuckled a bit. "Seriously Opie, if I were you, after hearing a threat like THAT, I would've shot anything that looked just LIKE me".

"You killing yourself doesn't actually sound like too bad of an idea". Ops responded.

Z made a face like he was pretending to be offended. "Ooh, hold grudges are we"? Last Z had checked, a grudge was supposed to be something that Primes avoided.

"No, I just can't stand you after that threat you made towards the ones I love". Ops responded angrily.

"After the PROMISE you mean, yes"? Z responded, seeming not to be offended by anything Ops had just said.

Ops glared at Z again, his glare becoming more hateful by the second. Sure, he knew this was something that Z had promised, and therefore had been waiting to come to him for a while, but it didn't matter. He had lost ENOUGH of his friends back in that fight against Alphatron (Son of Galvatron). He had ENOUGH nightmares from looking back upon that terrifying and sick-minded murder. Now Ops had a chance to finally relax and Z was just going to come back into his life and try to take everything away from him again?! 'SCREW THAT'! Ops thought. He didn't care how powerful Z was now! He was NOT going to let that happen again!

"You lay one fragging THING on her-"

Ops's sentence was interrupted as Z quickly moved and extended his tail forwards, wrapping it around Ops's neck and lifting him up out of his seat before slamming him into the wall far to the left of the couch. As Ops struggled to get out of the grip, Z literally zoomed in front of Ops, shortening the length of his tail afterwards. Though Z's grip wasn't strong enough to choke Ops, it was strong enough to keep him in his grip nonetheless. Z smiled more.

"What WILL you do that you haven't done already"? Z asked him in a jokingly curious voice.

Suddenly, something small streaked past Ops' head and struck Z in the shoulder, leaving a deep cut. The Con yelped, more in surprise at the attack than in pain from the wound, and released Ops. Looking around, Z spotted a glint as the object came back around and was caught in the hand of the Ga-Toa who glared at him dangerously. Her gentle eyes now blazed in anger and their fiery glow reflected off of the object, which Z now recognized as a dagger, that she now held in front of her. "Leave. Him. ALONE!" She roared at Z. No one harmed the ones she loved and got away with it unscathed. She had already lost her brother to a murderer, and she was not about to lose Ops to another one, much less a psychotic one. Her grip tightened on the dagger, every muscle of her body tense, ready to snap into action at a seconds notice.

Z just stared back at Tali for a few dramatically suspense-filled seconds before grinning back at Ops and telling him: "I like her already". Before loosening his grip and dropping Ops onto his but. Z was polite enough to wait for Ops to catch his breath before continuing: "But seriously, why did you decide to fall in love with someone like THIS who could even now be killed by me at any second? She was in PAIN when you first met, was she not"? He rolled his optics. "Seriously Opie, you decided to flirt with this girl the same day her brother was brutally murdered in front of you and I'M the big bad guy"?

"He did not flirt with me, Con." she snarled. "He helped me out of my grief over my brother. He was there when I needed a friend." She brandished her dagger masterfully. "And I will NOT tolerate you speaking like that of him." Or else I'll kill you. went unspoken.

Z slumped a bit, making a light frown as he replied: "Fair deal". Then turning to Ops with a grin. "Instead I will speak only with truth. You know what, now that I think of it, it may not have been flirting. I could flirt a lot better than that. But I saw how you looked at her when she never noticed. She was just SO HARD for you to resist wasn't she. After all that pain she and many of her other friends had already been through, Yes I know". He added, turning to Tali before finishing the sentence. "Then looking back down at Ops: "You just had to drag more people into the pain you knew I would bring, didn't you Opie? All because deep down, you're too afraid to die alone".

Ops made an angry glare at the Decepticon Assassin. "Shut up".

"Why"? Z asked with a sinister smirk. "Is it really too much for you to admit that you regret her being with you now, considering all of the unbearable pain I could bring her? Or were you really selfish? She would've stayed away from you had you decided to keep that painful secret locked in but NO, you just had to try and give into your Autobot hormo-"

Ops didn't even allow Z to finish that sentence as he let his rage fill him head to toe and jump up, quickly grabbing him and throwing him hard enough against his left wall to put a dent in it. 'How DARE you accuse me loving her as a means to selfishly reproduce'! Was what Ops wanted to scream. Z would've laughed more if Ops had failed to lift him. It would've definitely meant that Ops was not in love with her. But the last time Ops had this much strength was when Z had killed Ops's friends, all people who he actually loved. And the dent behind him more than proved how powerful Ops's romantic feelings for the Toa of Water really were.

"You touch her and I will shove you into a furnace until there is nothing left"! Ops threatened. "You HEAR ME"?!

Z looked up at Ops with an unphased and completely bored expression as he replied: "Crystal. But hypothetically, let's consider I did, WOULD you"? He waited for Ops to tilt his head before saying: "Would you really make yourself look like that much of a monster in front of the one you loved? Seeing as you just got her, it wouldn't seem very "smooth" if you catch my meaning".

Ops immediately made a regret-filled expression on his faceplates as he looked at his hands which shook in whatever amount of anger still remained within him. Though he would never admit it aloud, Z was right. 'What am I doing behaving in front of Tali like this'? He angrily thought to himself. Deep down, Ops knew that he was not the person he wanted to be and that was a cross he had to bear. He just hated that he still had this flaw and had exposed it in front of the woman he loved, someone whom he did not wish to show the worst side of himself with. Rather, he wanted to be the best that he could be. But now that Z was here, COULD he?

Seeing the regret on Ops face, Tali managed to figure out what Ops was possibly thinking. And it lightly annoyed her. Did these two mechs seriously think she was a stranger to people revealing their bad sides? Puh-lease! She rolled her eyes and scoffed at the thought while at the same time getting their attention. "Hah! Monster?" She narrowed her eyes at Z. "The only monster I see is you, Z. And even if Ops didn't throw you in the furnace, I will drown you in the ocean and let the pressure crush you to oblivion. Do I make myself clear?" She knew as she gave her own two cents that she had let a little of her own bad side rear its ugly head. But still, she was not going to let Ops fight this battle alone. She was going to get it through this Con's thick processor that Ops was not the only one he needed to worry about anymore.

Z only laughed in response to Tali's threat. "Oh on the contrary dear, that wouldn't do a single thing. I've survived ATOM BOMBS. What harm do you think oblivion could possibly do". Then with a bit of a distant look: "As much more fun as this situation would be if made otherwise, I can't die". He looked back at Tali. "I'm an experiment and a soldier with a hint of crazy. Does that really sound like someone who has anything to lose? It's what makes Ops and I so alike. We would both have nothing to lose if you were simply taken out of the equation".

Ops glared once more as he reloaded his arm/Ion-Blaster.

Z looked quickly to the sound as he responded: "Oh calm your Bi-bi gun Ops, that wasn't a threat. If it were I would've made it sound much more interesting". Another sick grin crept up on his faceplates. "And funny".

Ops's expression didn't change as he responded: "No, it's a promise, isn't it"?

Z made a facial expression like he was unsure what to decide. "Maybe". Then looking to Ops with a reappearing sick grin: "But all rivalries aside, I'm not here to torture, or harm, or kill you. That time will come later". He scratched his helm. "Or will it? I haven't fully made up my mind yet. I might get back with you two kids on that later".

Noticing that the Con was distracted with taunting Ops, Tali took the opportunity to scan for any weaknesses. All her life, she had been told that everyone had a weakness, even those who seemed undefeatable has an Achilles' heel. And she was determined to find it. After a few minutes, she noticed a spot that seemed to be less armored than the rest of his body. 'That might be it.' She thought to herself. 'But even my dagger won't be able to do much damage. I need something stronger.' Then, an image flashed in front of her mind's eye. 'Hmmm, that could work.' Carefully, slowly, she pulled out her bow and drew an arrow from her sub pocket. She quickly glanced at it to make sure it was the right one. Yes, silver shaft with blue designs and tip. Perfect. Setting the arrow into her bow, she silently drew it back to her cheek, aiming it at her target. If what Z had said earlier was correct, her attack would not kill him, but she hoped it would be enough to send him running, at least for a while. She decided to take the risk as she remembered the piece of paper that had come with the five arrows earlier. Taking a deep breath, she repeated the words.

"Shombra La, kom ma han ta liet ma am sa toh!" Which translated means, "Shining Light, guide my hands and let my aim be true!". In response, the arrow glowed brightly as blue light crackled around the tip.

Z turned instantly to Tali, understanding EXACTLY what she just said before telling her: "If you shoot me with that now you'll never know the truth about your boyfriend. And like I said, I didn't come here to play dirty". He smirked once more. "Instead, I am offering something simple: My help".

Tali pulled the arrow back a bit tighter, the light from it making her eyes look more feral than they were before as she continued to glare at Z. "Your help?" Her voice dripped with venom and disbelief. "Why would I accept help from a Decepticon? Much less a Decepticon who has plagued the mind of my beloved for years before I met him?" It took her a minute to realize what she had just said, but she did not reveal her surprise that she had called Ops her beloved so early. She had been planning on calling him that a bit later. Oh, well, it was out there, she couldn't take it back.

"Simple: if he's going to survive this war, as bad as the Toabot leader has said it's about to get, he's going to need all of the help he can get". Z responded. "Yes, I'm crazy and I'm in fact happy about it, but I also know where to get information they can't. That and I couldn't LIVE with myself if someone killed your beloved". He narrowed his eyes towards the window to his right, getting up and opening it. "No one kills him until I say he dies". He glared back at Ops. "That's what he deserves for ruining my chances of being anything other than this".

"And just what do you mean by that?" Tali hissed, tracking his movements to the window, never once lowering her arrow.

"He's your boyfriend now, is he not"? Z responded. "Ask him yourself while I fetch the woods for dinner". He glared once more at the Autobot. "Be sure to explain that too". And with that, Z leapt out the window, all of his parts shifting randomly around him until he blasted away in the form of a TPD (Turpinville Police Department) jet.

Knowing that Z was gone now, Ops shook quietly in the fear that had remained within him. As an Autobot, Ops knew that now wasn't exactly the best time to panic, but he couldn't help doing so anyways. Z, the strongest, fastest, and most skilled Decepticon he had ever come across, was back. Sure, Z said he was there to offer his help, but there was nothing to stop him from killing everyone when he was done with that. The fact that Tali had wounded him earlier didn't exactly help much either. What if Z came back to take revenge for that scar and Ops wasn't there to protect her? Ops immediately became more fearful when that thought had crossed his mind and he concluded to himself that as long as Z was around, he could NOT let Tali out of her sight.

Seeing that the danger was gone for the time being, Tali lowered her arrow. "Decrapel." She muttered. The arrow immediately lost its glow as she returned it to her sup pocket along with her bow. She took a few seconds to hide the fact that she was shaking. The encounter had thoroughly terrified her, but she was a Toa, she knw better than to let the enemy know she was scared. But it was clear that Ops was having a harder time calming down. Quickly, she walked over to him and rested a calming hand on his shoulder. "You made a deal with him, didn't you?" She asked, trying to figure out the truth behind Z's words earlier. "A deal that what? Makes him your slave as long as he is dead to the world?" Okay, that was a silly suggestion, but can you blame her? She was seriously trying to put together Z's words and their meanings. He had been pretty cryptic.

Ops turned towards her. "No, I'd never make any deals with any evil thing. He wants you and everyone I love to suffer in front of me before he begins his spree. And at the moment, I think you're at the top of his list". He made that last statement evident of his worry.

Oh, great, another person after her. Big deal. Tali rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "What else is new?" A tingle shot down her back and she quickly looked at the window, half expecting the Con to be back. Thankfully, it was still empty. "So then, why go out for wood?"

Ops resisted the urge to chuckle at her misunderstanding. "The woods. Everyone who knows his other name will never sell anything to him, including food. So he goes out to the woods to hunt for food".

Tali felt a nervous gnawing in her stomach. "So, he hunts."

Ops nodded.

Tali really didn't like where that line of thought was going so she tried to think of another question to ask, just for the sake of talking. That's when she felt the armor under her hand trembling still. She placed her other hand on his arm as though she could force the shaking to stop. "This might sound silly but, are you okay?" Oh yeah, that was a perfect question to ask. The guy's greatest fear has just come back and she's asking him if he's okay? Tali really wanted to slam her head into the wall but she couldn't think of anything else to ask.

Ops looked down once more as fearful thoughts began to cloud around his thought processor. "No... No I'm not".

Tali fell silent, not knowing what else to say and feeling completely useless to help Ops, which she greatly disliked. She soon became aware of movement to her right and raised her arm to look at it. She gasped in shock. Her arm was trembling and not just a gently shake, more like shaking uncontrollably type of shaking. In seeing this, Ops was immediately concerned for his girlfriend. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes with a look that displayed this concern.

"Tali, not to sound mean but, are you prone to seizures"? Ops asked her.

Tali paled at the thought that she could be having a seizure but managed to calm herself a bit when she remembered that this was not the first time her arm had done this. "No, I'm not prone to seizures." 'At least I don't think so,' she thought. Who's to say this isn't the real deal this time.

Ops saw this and wrapped his arms around Tali, pulling her close to his chest so she could listen to his sparkbeats. Then looking reassuringly into her eyes: "Hey, don't be afraid, alright? If he comes back and tries to kill you, well I'll die before that happens".

Even though it was said to reassure her, the words had the completely opposite reaction. Turning in his arms so that she was facing him, Tali hugged him tightly, trying to keep back the tears as the image his words had created looped in her mind. "Don't say that, please. I don't want to lose you."

Ops immediately regretted what he had said earlier. All he had ever wanted to do from the very first moment he had laid optics upon her, all he wanted to do was make her feel happy, safe, and loved. But as he continued to hold her, he could see the look in her mask as she fought not to cry in front of him. To make it worst, he was clearly the reason why she was fighting said tears back. He nearly made a saddened sigh as he thought: 'Why can't I be more like my dad, always taking other peoples feelings into consideration and never thinking to say things to hurt them'? Every famous word his dad had spoken, that had gone down in history, were filled with a deep care and compassion for all life, even towards his mom Elita 1. With the way Tali was reacting, it was almost like he was ruining his family legacy. Though it was shrouded in darkness, Optimus had finally brought a sense of good back to the name: Prime. And the fact that the Insidious, who was also a Prime, was coming back didn't exactly help much. If they couldn't stay honorable before the ones they loved, what hope was there to do so for history's sake?

Ops kept these thoughts heavily in his thought processor as he turned Tali's head to face him. "And I don't want to lose you". Then looking into her beautiful eyes: "But if worse comes to worse, I'll do my best to stay alive, for you".

Tali smiled a small smile at that. It was better than the alternative. "I guess that's all I can ask for." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Ops smiled in response to Tali's kiss and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you too, I always will".

Smiling, Tali rests her head on his shoulder, feeling her fear fade away as she listened to his sparkbeat. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind that made her both nervous and curious. "What did you think of my dagger throw?"

Ops grinned as he thought back to it, then smiling humorously at her as he replied: "To be honest, I thought it was pretty hot".

Blushing, she chuckled a bit. That was not exactly what came to mind whenever she used her dagger, but okay. "Would you be surprised if I told you that was my signature warning move?"

"Well if you're adding that rage thing you did with your eyes, I'd say it was amazing. You actually look cute when you're mad".

Now, Tali was really blushing. It was a bit embarrassing that her most intimidating move, created to strike fear in the lights, sparks and hearts of her enemies, was being described as attractive. "I'm glad you think so." she muttered as she buried her head into his neck. "My opponents all say I look intimidating when I get that way."

Ops blinked in surprise. "Really? You look cuter than a hamster". He grinned once more. "If we ever get into a really bad argument, I'm not sure how I'm gonna keep myself from wrapping you up in a blanket and cuddling you like a baby or pee myself laughing".

"Now don't you go comparing me to a rodent, Ops." she teased back. "It's bad enough that my teammates say I'm like a mouse."

Ops laughed. "OK... What about a tiger, can I compare you to one of those? You're as pretty and, from what I saw earlier, "deadly" as one".

Somehow, Tali felt more comfortable being called that. She DID like wild cats and didn't she read that a fierce woman is known as a tigress? "I wouldn't mind being compared to one of the big cats."

Ops smiled brightly. "Alright then, that'll be fun. Just out of curiosity though, what would you compare me with"?

Tali smiled softly as she considered her options. 'Tiger, Bengal cat, leopard, cheetah, jaguar, Asian lion, Lynx,...'

"I would compare you to the noble Lion." She happily announced, referring to the African Lion. It was perfect. Noble, loyal, protective of what is his. It was a perfect fit for Ops.

Though Ops never really thought of himself as noble, or at least not noble enough, Ops chose to not to argue and replied: "Hm. I guess that'd be pretty cool". Then in a humorous tone: "Wait, does that mean I'm going to have to look over my shoulder 24-7 just to make sure you don't pounce on me or something like that"?

Tali burst out laughing. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Now I think I'm wanting a shield over my... I am NOT finishing that sentence". Ops finished with a blush, embarrassed that he was even about to say something like that.

Tali could not stop giggling, more at his tone than what he was saying, when the phone suddenly rang, causing Tali to fall both silent and still. Seeing Tali's stiffness, Ops walked curiously over to the phone, picking it up and putting it up to his right audio antenna. "Hello"? A few seconds passed. "Sure, hold on". Immediately afterwards, Ops pressed the speaker button on the phone.

X's voice responded: "Hey, I just saw what happened, are you guys okay"?

With a quiet sigh of relief at a familiar voice, Tali stood up and joined Ops. "A bit shaken, but we're okay." She answered, looking at Ops for confirmation. After all, she was fine, but was Ops?

"Don't worry X, we're fine". Ops said.

"Ops, I listened to that conversation". X's voice responded. "You, me and Tali all know that that's not true".

Ops blinked a few times, immediately knowing how he knew about that. "You've had cameras on us"?

"How else was I supposed to know when you'd be in danger"? X's voice asked through the phone, uneasiness evident in his voice. "I can't just call people every second and ask if they're okay or if anyone's threatened them". He sighed. "Look, whatever Z is trying to do, I can't exactly say I'd trust him. I actually just sent a call to the other Toa in the base to check on you the very SECOND I saw that guy in your room".

Tali groaned, resisting the urge to facepalm herself. "Great, my team is never going to let me out of their sight once they hear about this." she muttered, knowing full well how protective her teammates could get over her.

"Well, you're definitely right on that seeing as that was a few minutes ago, and they were running to Ops's room the last time I checked". Z's voice responded. Almost immediately, a knocking on the door caught both Ops and Tali's attention. "That should be them. Oh wait". X was heard typing a few keys in on a keyboard before then saying: "Yeah guys, that's them".

Tali closed her eyes and took several calming breaths as she mentally braced herself for what was to come. Last time her life had seemed in danger, Iris and Diego took the position of a body guards, Amber would scope out every single place she went to make sure it was safe and Ava would cling to her like a sticker! It was embarrassing!

Ops saw the look on Tali's face and decided to open the door for her, in case one of her Toa was ready to get in her face about threatening Z. To be truthful, he did kinda want to yell at her for that, but seeing as this was their first day "together", he would let it slide. Upon reaching the door, Ops carefully wrapped his right servo around the door handle and began to twist it. 'Please don't come piling in after the last few hundred times there was an emergency'. Ops silently thought.

"WHOA"! Was what Ops exclaimed before jumping back as far as he could, in desperation to prevent himself from getting buried under not five, but ten friends who all instantly piled on top of each other.

Billy, and Outilisa groaned as they ended up on the bottom of the already chaotic pile. "Come on"! Pow complained. Roberts voice was muffled: "This is bad-squeezing my foot to numb-sleep". "We told you not to crowd the door!" Iris's irritated voice growled. "Amber, I think our legs are tangled." Alyan was trying to wiggle his way out of the pile. Amber simply huffed at his statement. "Maze, get off me, please." Ava did her best to glare up at the Toa above her, not at all liking the position she had fallen in. "Was not expecting that." Diego's voice came muffled as only the tip of his doorwings could be seen peaking out from the bottom of the pile. Maze ignored Ava's request (Seeing as he couldn't get up even if he wanted to) and shouted: "Iris, Your hands are on my butt"! Outilisa rolled her eyes irritably and complained: "Gosh, Billy why can't you just be on to-" Billy quickly interrupted: "DAFADADADADA"!

That did it. Tali burst out giggling at the hilarious sight before her. She couldn't help it. They looked like a hill of colorful clothes heaped in the doorway. "Ai, you guys." She managed to get out as she unsuccessfully tried to hide her snickers behind her hand.

X made a loud sigh over the speaker and said: "Guys, seriously, I can see you all in the pile and it looks like you're all trying to eat each other". Sometimes it made him wonder how he could take these people seriously. "Maze is at the very top so let him off first, which means Iris will have to move her hand. And no Iris, what you're holding isn't his chest armor. It's his-"

"We know"! Everyone shouted.

Ops looked back at his friends and shook his head with a chuckle. "And you guys wonder why people call us and the Toabots one big hilarity family".

Iris waited anxiously for Maze to finally get up before leaping clear across the room, crossing her arms in front of her. "Thank goodness that's over." She muttered.

In his current stress, plus the pain from everyone's weight on his body, Billy had decided to close his eyes and breathe in an effort to calm himself. When all of this was over and done with, he didn't want to be so temperamental. Especially not around his wife Outilisa. He had never once argued with her, but he had seen her get angry before and, though it was a cute sight in his eyes, it rarely ever ended well for whoever she was mad at. Billy chuckled a bit and opened his eyes when he felt the weight on his back getting lighter and lighter. He also felt something in his mask tell him to look to his right side and did so, making a surprised face as he saw a clone of himself standing with a blank expression and staring into open space.

Billy slumped a bit. "Oh so NOW this thing works"!

Pow saw Billy's clone as well and asked everyone: "Hey, is anybody else seeing this, or did Robert inject me with that hallucination stuff again"?

Iris simply shook her head. "I see it."

"Me too." Tali said, for what seemed like the second or third time tonight. "How did you do that, Billy?"

Finally able to stand up, Billy told them: "It's my mask power. But from what I've heard, the more clones I make, the more energy it drains".

Tali made an understanding sound. "Ah. And it wasn't working before?"

Billy shook his head. "No. Every time I tried, I got a headache".

"Oh." Was all Tali was able to say before she noticed Iris approaching her from the left. Anything else she was going to say to Billy died on her lips at the sight of purple Autobot's face. She was angry but her eyes held concern. Tali knew that look. It was the same look she always had just before she go into a lecture that made Tali wonder if Iris was actually Ratchet's daughter. Tali rolled her shoulders back and braced herself for the tirade as she held Iris' glare.

Ops saw this glare and fought desperately to keep himself from saying something insulting towards Iris. He didn't doubt that he was able to take her should the insult tick her off, but against Alyan? That was something he never wanted to find out for himself since he was a master swordsman. The reason why he decided to bring Alyan into that matter of thought was because he was pretty sure he had a crush on Iris. He always tried to say he didn't whenever this topic arose, as would Iris, but he never once believed any of their claims. Because there were still some people who really didn't think so, this was a rather popular topic of discussion in the TATF among, well everyone.

"Honestly Iris, she's OK". Ops decided to tell her instead. Then letting a bit of his remaining anger show itself in his voice as he said: "Z didn't want her, he wanted me, leave her alone".

But Iris ignored Ops' attempt to distract her. She knew Tali well enough to know that the Rahaya leader would never admit being hurt, even if it was a mere scratch, she kept her mouth shut. Quickly, she scanned Tali as she drew closer and was relieved to find that she had sustained no injuries, but frowned when she noticed something on her palm. A tell tale sign that Tali had indeed struck out at Z, which was in Iris', and fairly everyone's opinion, a foolish move. With a wordless sigh, Iris held out her hand.

Tali glanced down at it then looked back up at her and Iris saw the moment of recognition. Frowning, annoyed, Tali reached behind her and placed her dagger in Iris' palm. She had placed it back in its sheath, obviously to hide the fact that she had used it. Iris kept a calm composure as she unsheathed it and held it up to the light to examine the blade for any cracks or scratches. After a few minutes of careful examination, she returned the blade to its sheath and handed the weapon back to its owner. Tali quickly subspaced it once it was back in her hands.

"You gave him the warning throw." It was more a statement than a question but Tali answered anyway.

"My signature move, like you taught me."

Iris' brows furrowed, concern written on her face. "You know that means he's going to come after you." Why did Tali always have to draw the wrong kind of attention to herself?

"I can take care of myself, Iris. You know that." Tali frowned back at the purple Autobot, a bit annoyed with where this conversation was heading.

Iris resisted the urge to scoff. "Really? Because last I checked, people who can take care of themselves do not come back from a battle half-dead."

Iris really wished Tali would be a little less self-less in the coming battles now that she had a boyfriend. And she hoped said boyfriend would be able to knock some sense into her before she took off like a loose cannon in a way that would make Ironhide himself proud.

Tali winced inwardly at the reminder of that particular battle but refused to back down. "Hey, what did you want me to do? Stand by and let that creep kill you guys? It was the only..." Before Tali could continue with her rant, Amber's voice snapped like a whip crack in the air between the two of them.

"HEY! Would you two knock it off?!"

Unable to take the sight of Iris and Tali arguing any longer, Ops got everyone's attention by shouting as loud as a siren: "He's not coming after her"! He waited for the silence to last longer than three seconds before continuing: "If he wants a fight, he's GOING to FIGHT ME, okay?! I will not let him get to anyone I care about ever again"!

Billy walked to Ops and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He remembered seeing his friend like this before. As a matter of fact, it was sometime after he had first joined the team. But Billy had seen a great disturbance in Ops's spark from the moment he first saw him, all involving a great deal of stress, pain, fear, and anger. But he had rarely ever snapped unless someone he cared for was threatened or bullied. Once someone had called Robert a joke of a Toa. That bully took one beating from Ops and never bullied anyone again. To say the least, seeing Ops like this was never a pleasant sight.

"Ops, calm down, I know what Z has done but you don't have to go up against this murderer alone". Billy told him.

Before Billy could continue, Ops shouted again, a fearful concern rising in his tone: "Yes Billy! I do"!

Ops knew that Billy was just trying to help him, but after all of the friends he had lost against Z the first time, he was NOT going to let his friends help him against Z. Never again. Ops had seen how truly brutal Z could be and to this very day, the horrific memory continued to live in his memory processor. Of course he had allowed it to. It was the only way he could force himself to stay on guard in case Z would ever return to kill his friends. Now that Z was back, once the truce was finished, Ops was going to face and try his hardest to destroy the Decepticon assassin once and for all, to ensure that Ops would never see his friends get hurt or killed ever again.

During the conversation, Tali and Iris quietly apologized to each other for the argument and hugged. But at Ops shout of having to face Z alone, Tali quickly broke the hug and faced Ops, her eyes wide as fear filled her being, the image of Z striking down Ops playing once more in her mind. Before she could stop herself, the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"No, you don't Ops! You can't protect everyone, no matter how hard you try! Stop trying to shove your friends away. You need them! And they need you. I need you. Please, Ops, let us help you. Let us stand alongside you and defeat Z once and for all, together. Please." Tali silently hoped beyond hope that Ops would listen to her plea. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want to lose the one person she care about more than anyone else.

Ops saw the look in her eyes and felt his spark hurt. That one look from Tali's eyes made him want to say yes. It made him want to let his friends help him in stopping Z for good. But that would only put them all at a severe risk. 'It would put TALI at risk'. Ops thought. Ops was immediately scared about how to answer Tali. If he said yes, MAYBE they could all stop Z together. But if he said no, there would be no risk for them to take. He knew how much Tali loved and cared for him, the love was evidently powerful in her Hau. But he didn't want to risk her getting killed! He didn't want her fighting Z! After all, he loved her too. But regardless of those facts, the begging look was still urging him to say yes. In the end, all he could do was be silent as he had remained unsure of how to answer the woman he loved.

Tali could see in his eyes the warring emotions that her words had caused. She understood that he wanted to protect them by being the only one to take the fall but she also knew it helped to have your friends by your side to back you. Surely Ops knew that with his family history. But the longer he stayed quiet, the more her light ached that he might say yes. Not wanting to upset Ops more, Tali quickly turned to Iris as a tear fell from her eye. Amber and Diego, seeing their friend and leader's body language, quickly walked over to her to reassure her.

"You did well." Diego murmured softly to her as he rested his hand encouragingly on her shoulder. Tali looked up at him then to Amber who simply nodded her agreement.

Ops saw the tear and felt his spark hurt more, a tear sliding down his own faceplates as he said: "Tali, that thought already crossed my mind once. I thought about it for a whole day. That and being with you". He looked into her eyes as he noticed her start to look back. "Then later that night I was awoken by the worst nightmare I had ever had". Another tear slid down his faceplates. "I saw Z kill you in that dream, and that kept me from admitting my love for so long that it still hurts".

Tali's eyes widened in surprise. She knew he cared about her, but it had never occurred to her that Ops had had a nightmare concerning her that early in their relationship. Stepping away from her friends, she walked over to stand in front of Ops. Looking into his eyes, she took his hand in hers. "It was just a dream. He won't kill me." she said, trying to reassure him.

Ops immediately wrapped her in a loving hug, his horrified look fading as he felt her min with his digits. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, feeling like he could finally relax as he felt her hug him back. He didn't even care that all of their other friends were watching him. He was never afraid to admit that he loved Tali. Upon finishing this hug, Ops turned back to the phone, hoping that Toa X was still on the line.

"X, any idea where Z is"? Ops asked him.

"I could try and get a track on his signal, why"? X's voice asked.

"Because something has to be done about him, as soon as possible". Ops responded.

X was silent for a moment before responding: "I'll see what I can do. If I can manage to track him, I'll let you know".

"I promised I would keep an eye out for any Decepticons." Startled by the stern voice, Tali turned around to see Amber looking at Ops. "I will stand by that promise." Tali had never seen Amber this tense before. It was completely unlike her. It was as though she had become like her element, ice cold.

Without even sparing a glance at Tali, Amber addressed X on the phone. "X, I'm taking first night shift." It would give her a good excuse to get out and away from everyone and fulfill her promise at the same time.

"Not without me, you're not." Amber did not even bother to look over at her cousin. She knew that he knew why she had volunteered for the night shift. He wasn't going to stop her, but he was going to join her just incase she needed someone to rant to. Plus, he agreed to be her sparring partner every day to get whatever was bothering her out of her system, and he did not mind it one bit.

"No". Ops told them. "I'll do it. I know him better. If I'm watching first, we'll have a better chance at making sure he doesn't get in".

A chuckle was heard before Z responded: "Now Ops, what did I just tell you earlier"?

Ops turned back to Z, who had just walked back through the window ('Why was Ops stupid enough to leave the window open'? Z thought. 'Honestly, it's about to snow really bad and all of that snow is going to soak into the carpet. Not enough to make a pool unfortunately'.), responding: "You tried to call me pervert before I put a dent in my wall".

All of Tali's teammates immediately shifted their positions to guard their leader better. Ava stood next to Tali, her hand on her hilt. Diego and Amber stood side by side, both looking for any possible openings should the Con choose to attack.

"Hello, ugly." Diego muttered, both stating a fact and trying to ease the others a bit. Apparently, Alyan, who was standing behind Diego's shoulder, got the reference as he smiled faintly at the young Praxian.

"You said it." He whispered to let him know that the effort had be appreciated. Even Amber sent her appreciation for it to Diego over their bond.

Unaware of the exchange, Iris had positioned herself behind Amber, mirroring Alyan, and was currently glaring at the Con as she snarled threateningly at him.

Z pretended to look intimidated for a second before chuckling hysterically. "You're all adorable".

'Honestly, they do'! Z thought. 'Just look at them all acting like a bunch of kittens getting ready to fight! And since there's not a mother cat to break it up, I doubt they'd stop. And the purple femme sounded hilarious snarling at me! She sounds just like a kitten yacking up a hairball'! He noticed the Ice spear on Ambers back. 'The female Toa of Ice has a rather boring weapon. Seriously, spears are for throwing and the second she attempts to throw that elementary school art class project, it'll break and she'll be all sad and depressed'! Next he noticed Pow's blade/rifle. 'That male Toa of Stone doesn't look too smart at picking weapons either. How would anyone handle that thing when they're aiming it if it has a strong kick? Won't the back-blade just jab into his shoulder? I can only imagine the mess he makes with glass cups if he's dumb enough to make a weapon like that to make annoying blood stains on his floor'.

Z decided to be serious as he then asked: "Anyways, didn't X or Ops tell you about why I REALLY came here"?

Billy frowned at the sight of this guy. "Because you're a lunatic"?

Z smirked at Billy compliment before responding: "Well, that and the fact that Ops's very life is endangered by this war". He grinned at Ops as he continued: "That's why I'm offering a helping hand. Because no one tries to kill you but me my red and blue patriot friend".

Frightened, but still trying to hide it, Tali moved closer to Ops, tightening her grip on his hand. Her threats during their earlier encounter hadn't done anything to sway Z, so she doubted that anything she said now would be taken seriously. Meanwhile, Z's words sounded very familiar to Diego. He thought back to the days when he had been a youngling, sneaking around the great Hall of Records. He remembered the recordings he found about the battles of the Cybertronian War when he had been searching for information about his father. Shifting his gaze between Ops and Z, he now knew why it sounded so similar.

"Is it just me or is there and Optimus vs. Megatron vibe going on between those two?" He whispered to Pow. Seriously, Ops looked like Optimus, no surprise, and Z looked like a bad remake of Megatron with several added parts. Pow just shrugged in response to Diego's question.

Z chuckled at Diego's comment and replied: "Believe me Diego, Ops and I are NOT brothers. Well let me correct that statement. We were brothers in arms once. But then he decided to become the reason why this happened to me". Referring to his (hideously good looking #Z) body structure.

Diego rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about brothers." 'Jerk'.

"Wait a second." Iris interrupted. "You blame Ops for how you look now?"

Z glared at Ops as too much silence had passed. "Well go on you irritatingly good person. TELL THEM. Or else the people reading this story in the future are going to fall asleep in boredom". He yawned. "I'm starting to get tired already so hurry up"!

Ops looked down in self shame, ignoring Z's (awesome #Z) comments as he replied: "He used to be an Autobot, and a close friend of mine. But then one day he was taken by Decepticon forces and experimented on. I tried to get to him, but by the time I arrived, the damage was done".

"And that's not even the worse part". Z added. "He never rescued me, he left me chained in a cage refusing to recognize me, and I was his brother in arms. As if that wasn't bad enough, I later volunteered when I found out Ops had also failed to save the woman I adored. He didn't keep watch, he took away my world, and because of that I WILL take away HIS".

'And to start, I'll take a crap in every lawn Ops ever owns'. Z thought in his "fiery" rage.

Tali could not believe what she was hearing. This is what had driven Z to cause Ops to fear all these years?! But the revelation made Tali see Z in a different light and it turned her fear into great disappointment which she made sure was heard when she spoke. "THAT is what this has been all about? Revenge? For what happened so long ago?"

Z smiled innocently. "No, of course n-.. Well ok, maybe a little". He made a serious face. "But it's like someone said on that little show of yours: every so called hero always needs a greater villain. And how could I do that if the Insidious gets his dumb cannon? Ops is someone I dislike ("What? My mother taught me never to hate". #Z), yes, but anyone else who tries to put his life in danger before I do, I hate them MUCH more".

Still displeased with this, Tali looked away in disgust, annoyed that the Con had to be so stubborn and thick headed.

After a minute, Ava broke the silence. "So what you want is a truce." She stated carefully, not wanting to say that wrong thing. "Help us defeat the greater evil so that you can get what you want, right?"

Z smiled brightly, zooming next to Ava for a second before saying: "Finally, someone who understands me without trying to kill me". Then zooming back in front of the window: "Of course that's what I want, Ava, is it"?

Robert immediately stood protectively in front of Ava and told him in an angry tone: "She's mine, alright? You harm-touch her, and I'll great-hurt you".

Z succeeded in his desperate struggle to keep himself from bursting out laughing, and instead kept a small smile. 'How exciting'! Z thought happily to himself. 'Robert is dating Ava and gets ready to crap in my cornflakes when I refer to her. Ops is still angry at me, giving me the perfect opportunity to pull off some pranks just to make him mad! Seeing as he's also kind of scared of me, maybe I'll be nice and give him a creepy smile when he wakes up from his sleep. He'll pee his cod-piece by the end of the week! Oh this is going to be so much fun'!

"So when do we get to have fun and kill some Makutacons"? Z asked curiously.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: BBC Owns Sherlock, Pureflix Films owns Gods not dead, Disney, Marvel Studios owns Captain America Civil War, and Warner Bros. owns The Hobbit Part 3 (Battle of the Five Armies). Anyways, that moment with Z seemed intense. What do you think Galem?

Galem: It was intense. Even I was a bit freaked out.

Z: Yes, but you have to admit it could've been worse.

Biomarvel740: (Turns to Z) Z?! What are you doing off of the set?

Z: (Ignores Biomarvel) Hello readers! I thought I'd break the fourth wall for a second to let you know that I'm going to constantly be commenting on all of the chapters to this story! Or at least the ones I am included in.

Biomarvel740: Say what?!

Z: Sorry Bio, I love being in these stories so much, but now I want to add to the writing a bit. I'll go hack into the chapters and edit now! (zooms away)

Biomarvel740: -_- Dang it.

Galem: (giggles) You know, he's not so bad once you get to know him.

Biomarvel740: Yeah, I guess. Anyways, thank you all for reading. Please leave a review to tell me-

Z: (Pops in) and me. (pops out)

Biomarvel740: …what you thought or a PM for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns and please have a God-blessed day!

Galem: (giggles) See you guys next time! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: Killers Return 

As Death Note was busy repairing and upgrading Killers body, Insidious was sitting on his larger than average sized throne of solid Protodermis, being more patient than usual. In a way, it was rather surprising to the Makutacon assassin. Sure, he had his good days, as many as he did his "hurry up before I obliterate you" days. But still, in a time like this, where the Makutacons were about to make their glorious return to take back the Earth, one would think that The Insidious would be more in a rush. Then again, Insidious had always been unpredictable. One second, he could be in a calm mood (a calm mood being shown with a blank expression), and the next he would force-choke someone or just kill them for their failures. Regardless, Death Note decided to focus all of his attention on Killers new body rather than let any fearful thoughts slow his progress.

As Insidious had sat on his throne, levitating boulders in the large throne room with his elemental power, all he could think about was bringing Killer back into the fight. Killer was his apprentice and therefore an important part of the Makutacon legacy. One that he would not allow to be diminished by a simple Le-Matoran. Truth be told, he was ENRAGED when Solar Scream had told him that Killer had been defeated by a Le-Matoran of all things. For a powerful Makutacon warlord, being defeated by a Matoran could only mean humiliation. But he would show his apprentice none. Though Killer was clearly not the best leader, he was quite a loyal soldier and apprentice.

From the day The Liege had assigned Killer to Insidious for intense training, he could see the determination in his younger brothers' eyes to please the Makutacons and fulfil the cause. Killer had also followed Insidious's every order without question, whether it be to deliver a message or perform an execution for his pure entertainment. Killer and Insidious also shared a certain ferocity in their fighting styles before coming together to train, so in a way, Killer was the best option. It was either him or one of the other Makutacons who could never last a single minute in his training sessions. Where many had failed to be trained, Killer had surpassed every test with flying colors. He was not going to let Killers defeat keep him defeated. Soon, very soon, Killer would be granted revenge.

A few hours later, he saw Death Note approaching from the right corner of his right eye and turned his head to him. Death Note stopped next to the Insidious, stepping to the side to reveal his completed work. Killers head had been fully repaired, made to look the way it had before the defeat. Killers new unconscious body also wore two red plates on the upper parts of the arms, both having a single spike/wing on the outer plating, a silver chest plate (Bulk 2010), a silver drape between his legs, red plating on the upper legs, blue armor on his shins, and two heavily armored feet/flight boosters. Killer also had a black and red sword hanging on the magnetizer on his back and his left forearm was a blade shaped like a lobster claw.

"It is done sire". Death Note told him. "All I need now is the memory chip and Liark".

Insidious nodded in approval of his apprentices' new form and replied: "You will leave those to me". Before rising from his throne and levitating the purple liark that had been extracted from the body for the procedure, and the red gem-shaped memory chip that Solar Scream had managed to recover after the Toabots had left his body.

As the Insidious drew closer, he spun both objects slowly in his right clawed hand, dropping the large boulders behind him as he stretched his left hand forward. Using his elemental power, Insidious had managed to open Killers Liark chamber, revealing an empty chamber, waiting for its Liark. Next, Insidious took aim with the memory chip at the open slot at the center of Killers forehead, levitating the chip at the correct level. He looked once more to Killers unconscious face, tight as if still remembering the pain from having half of his head blown off.

"Killer, my apprentice, I bid you return". Was what The Insidious said before then throwing both of the parts quickly towards their slots.

Both the memory chip and the Liark had landed perfectly into their slots, the memory chip glowing brightly as the Liark chamber shut almost instantly. The body made a noticeable orange glow from beneath the armor as the body. This was what normally happened when ones memories and personality was being transferred to a new body, and the process had continued for a few seconds longer before the glow had finally dimmed. At the same time, Solar Scream had arrived, watching his old masters body with curiosity, wondering if what Death Note and Insidious had done to him had actually succeeded in bringing him back.

Feeling the curiosity growing in his grand-apprentice's head, he turned to him and made a nod that told him to go check if they had succeeded. Without a second of hesitation, Solar Scream approached Killers body cautiously, almost worried for a second that Killer would emerge as an entirely different person. But then he remembered that Insidious had used Killers memory chip so unless Death Note screwed something up, that wasn't possible. Solar Scream almost jumped at the sound of a monitor beep, detecting a Liark beating in Killers chest.

Solar Scream widened his eyes for a second as he got closer, looking from the monitor, back to Killer. 'They actually did it'! Solar Scream thought in a concealed happiness. His master was alive again! He heard Killer let out a groan then and touched his right shoulder, trying to see if he could get him to wake. The very second Solar Scream had touched Killers shoulder, both of his eyes shot open in a powerful rage. In a split second, Killer let out a roar of rage and broke from his restraints, grabbing what he thought to be the Le-Matoran and throwing him into the wall to his right, immediately charging afterwards.

He saw the form attempt to get up in the dust that clouded him and lifted him up by the throat, smashing him into another smaller wall to his left. 'That Le-Matoran dares to threaten ME'!? Killer angrily thought. I will rip the insignificant life form into pieces and feed him to a doom viper'! Killer only loosened his grip on the figures throat when he felt him desperately trying to speak. 'Wait a minute…'

"Master, please stop"! He heard Solar Scream beg. "It's me"!

Killer immediately dropped a coughing Solar Scream and looked curiously at him. 'Solar Scream'? He thought. 'What is he doing here'? Killer looked at his unfamiliar surroundings then, completely confused as to where he was or why he was there. 'And why do I feel so different'? Killer looked down at himself then, seeing all of the upgrades. Though impressive, they still confused him. Why had he been brought here? And where was HERE? Killer's confusion only grew as he turned to his apprentice who had stopped coughing and was looking back up at him, clearly watching for any signs that he'd attack again.

Killer simply lowered a left servo and helped his apprentice to his feet as he asked: "Solar Scream, where are we"?

Before Solar Scream had the chance to answer, Killer heard a familiar voice from behind him respond: "You are back in Iconox my loyal apprentice".

Killer immediately turned around and looked up to face his master. 'Master Insidious'? He thought, confused. 'Where are we? I've never seen this base before'. Killer was corrected by the sight of the throne on the outside of this medical room. 'This throne room must have gone through some changes'. He thought. That medical room he had just woke up in hadn't been there when he had trained for The Insidious. Killer decided to brush all other curious thoughts he had aside for now and bowed in respect before the Titan-sized Makutacon Warlord who had trained him for many years, glad to be in his presence once more. 

"Hello master". Killer said in the most respectful tone any Makutacon (Other than Insidious) had ever heard.

Insidious nodded in response. "Welcome back Killer". Then ordering: "Stand up". It took Killer little time to do so before The Insidious had then said: "I've been hearing reports that you were defeated back on earth". As he walked to his throne and sat, giving the following Killer a questioning look. "That begs the question: what happened back on earth"?

Killer stood respectfully before The Insidious and replied: "I was fighting in battle against my brother, Paradox. Most of the Makutacons had already been defeated, but I chose to remain strong. I was about to deliver a killing blow to the Toabot Leader, until a Le-Matoran tricked me and shoved the Sphere into my head, killing me".

Insidious let out a light growl and thought aloud: "So the rumors are true. This can only mean that the Bionicles have gotten much stronger and cleverer than they used to be".

The Insidious thought silently then: 'Of course it did. That was the only explanation for them to be able to withstand the might of the Makutacons so easily. Fortunately, it will not make my plans any more difficult to accomplish. I can imagine that Paradox has kept the very knowledge of the dagger secret for quite some time. If the case were otherwise, Paradox would not have come to earth with such a small crew of Toabots'. And because the Toabots clearly would not expect an attack to claim this artifact, victory was practically already in their hands. All they needed now was to get Paradox into Iconox and take it from him by force. But how?

"Tell me, does Paradox know this Matoran"? The Insidious asked him.

Killer thought back to the time he had been killed for a bit before then giving him a nod. "He called him Green when he had warned him to run away".

Insidious tilted his head a bit. "Green"? 'What child was given a pathetic name such as this'? He wondered.

"Yes Master". Killer responded.

As Killer had continued to think back on that deathly blow from the Le-Matoran, all he could possibly feel was an anger that only continued to grow. Killer had been so close to ending the war for the benefit of the Makutacons and Green had snatched it from him! After all of that effort it taken him to track down that Sphere, all of the plotting, scheming, and training, Green had put it all to a stop and made it look like a waste! The Le-Matoran had humiliated him before his enemies, and had even destroyed the very relic Killer had come there for! Right there and then, Killer had sworn to make that little spec of annoyance pay in the form of a slow and painful death. Insidious sensed this hatred for the Le-Matoran in the air and nodded to Killer, in a way that had given him permission to speak.

Killer rose to his feet and said: "I beg of you master, allow me to return to Earth and take vengeance for the attempt at my life, and the additional destruction of the Sphere".

Insidious surprised his apprentice with his answer: "No Killer". Then raising a claw in response to Killers confused look. "Not yet. First, we must capture any who could possibly have the potential in stopping us, and at the moment, Green is not one of them, at least not yet". He sat up a bit in his throne: "Only then will we take their world and claim vengeance upon all those who dare look down upon us. Your time for revenge will come, I promise you. But for now, we are to capture your brother Paradox. Alive. He has an artifact that I need to open the gate that hides the Requiem Blaster. Once I have it, the Toabots will stand no chance".

The Insidious had long awaited the chance to reclaim this relic of the Primes for a long time now. For so long, he had waited to claim more lives with that masterpiece of a weapon. He had used it in his first attempt to conquer the earth and he had claimed the lives of many Toa and Autobots with it. But the weapon had been taken from him when he was defeated by a group of Toabots who had been led by Xanthium. He sneered viciously at the memory of his humiliating defeat at the hands of his twin brother and had long since trained harder under The Liege for the chance that he would face him again, with a better chance at destroying him and reclaiming both his respect, and the Requiem Blaster. No matter what Toabot, Toa, Autobot, or Matoran chose to get in his way, he would be ready to crush them.

Seeing the look on his masters face of said memory, Killer decided to abandon the thought of his own vengeance for now, focusing on the revenge for his race as he smiled darkly and replied: "What do you need me to do master"? 

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Bulk is owned by Lego, as is the doom viper reference, and Hasbro owns the Requiem Blaster. What do you guys think of Killers return? Be sure to leave a review to tell me what or PM me for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. I thank you all again for taking the time to read and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	13. Chapter 13

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Hiding

Green, Angela, and Golden sat peacefully in the front seats of Ketongu's vehicle mode, Green watching the road and gripping the wheel so as to not look suspicious. With the day nearly over, Ketongu had decided to drive the trio to a hotel room he had purchased for them to hide out at until Green's mansion was repaired. Because the Makutacons would most likely come after Green and the other two Matoran, Ketongu had actually recommended that Green make it look like he was the one driving. Since he had a driver's license, it would only make sense for him to be the one driving. That and the fact that the public eye catching sight of them was the last thing they needed.

A few minutes later, Ketongu pulled into a parking lot crowded with a large number of vehicles, all of which were parked in the spaces closest to the building. Ketongu would've slumped right then and there if he wasn't in his vehicle form. Either that or try to move one out of the way. Instead, Ketongu had decided to move as quickly as possible, driving and stopping in the middle of the driveway to give Green, Angela, and Golden enough room to open their doors and exit Ketongu's vehicular form.

Upon exiting the vehicle, Green turned to Ketongu, giving him a reassuring look as he said: "You can go ahead and find a parking space. We'll be fine".

"You sure"? Ketongu asked, feeling like something would go wrong if he didn't stay to guard them. Then again, that could've just been him.

Green nodded. "Yeah Key, don't worry. If something happens, I'll shout for you".

"Alright man, you better, or else you'll find that mustard sock you threw at me in whatever Angela decides to make you for breakfast".

Green rolled his eyes. "I can cook".

Ketongu simply laughed as he drove away, Green giving him an irritated look before turning back around and following Angela and Golden up a concrete staircase. Green couldn't help but feel irritated once more about the fact that Ketongu had actually decided to pick a hotel room for them that just had to be on the third floor of the building. Greens gut told him it had been picked on purpose. Regardless of whether or not it was intentional, Green was definitely going to get back at him for it later. Just as the three Matoran had reached the door, Green looked around, unsure if Ketongu was still listening before whispering in his girlfriend's right ear.

"If you make breakfast in the morning, don't let Ketongu anywhere near it".

Angela just rolled her eyes. "Whatever". She unlocked the door and turned to him with a smile. "I'm almost tempted to let him".

Green tilted his head, his Pakari wearing a confused expression as he asked: "Why"?

Angela smirked as she responded: "To show you how truly "talented" your cooking is". Then walking into the hotel room, leaving Green to silently add another name to the list of people he was going to prank in the morning.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ava walked into the training room, seeing Tali and Amber in the middle of a sparring session while Outilisa was busy practicing her knife throwing. "Hey, girls, how's it going?"

Not even breaking her stride, Tali easily avoided Amber's kick. "It's going great, Ava." she responded as she threw a punch, which the ice Toa dodged.

"Why don't you come join us, Ava?" Amber called over as she blocked Tali's next hit before delivering a roundhouse kick. "Make this a three way duel?"

Ava chuckled at the two. It was so obvious that they were showing off a bit and wanted to up the challenge but she just wasn't in the mood for it right now. "No thanks, I'll pass this time." She waved at them, even though she knew they wouldn't even see it, and walked over to Outilisa. "Hi, Outilisa." she called as she approached, not wanting to startled the Toa.

"Wh-!?" Outilisa had close to blurted out before turning to the sound of the sound of the voice next to her. "Oh". She smiled apologetically upon seeing that it had only been Ava. "Hi Ava. How are things"?

"Pretty good. You?" Ava smiled warmly.

Outilisa turned back to the target board, noticing all of the knifes that were either not on the bullseye, or scattered on the ground beneath it. She bit her lower lip before replying: "Not too well. Dad's been in a bit of a bad mood ever since that message from the Insidious, and Slash is too".

'That must've been it'. Outilisa thought. Normally there were only a couple of reasons why she had ever done THIS bad with the dartboards. The first reason would be because the dartboard she had just so happened to practice with, had been overused. This would result in the knives either slipping out of a crack immediately after hitting it, or the whole thing would fall off of it's own hook by breaking apart from the force of the throw. Sometimes it would just fall off before she could even throw the knife at all, just BECAUSE it was overused. The other reason was because she was in a sad or bitter mood. It would often keep her from concentrating on her stance or how her arm was hoisted above her head.

In this case, in had indeed been the second reason. Her dad was unfocussed, conflicted, and unsure of what to do. Whenever this happened, he would often lock himself away from everyone in order to think about what to do. Everyone including his own family. Outilisa knew that hurting them was not his intention whenever he did this, but in a way, it still did. Back on Planet X, it would drive her crazy to the point of wanting to make her scream. More out of sadness that anything else. 'Honestly, how can he do that to us'? Outilisa thought. 'What is it going to take for him to realize that he makes a greater example as a leader for us if he just lets us work together on this?! If he just let us in, then maybe there wouldn't be so much fear among everyone! Is this how the Toabot legacy goes down in history then?! By being remembered as fearful soldiers who break at a moments notice'!?

Outilisa shut her eyes sadly and lowered her head for a moment, deciding to pray to The Lord. 'Please God, let Paradox find a way to realize that he can't keep pushing us away'. Outilisa prayed. 'Please help Paradox overcome his fear of this Makutacon General so he can help us defend the innocent, and eventually end this war so that the bloodshed and pain may finally end. I thank you Lord, and it's in Jesus name that I pray, amen'. Outilisa finished.

Afterwards, Outilisa had decided to let God handle the issue and think about something else. Something that made her happy and would take her mind off of those worries. Finally, she thought about her morning with her husband Billy and began to blush a bit as she focused on it.

"But Billy, he's…" Outilisa said, then rolling her eyes: "-well he's Billy. He made me breakfast this morning, did all the chores around the double-dorm, offered to take me out later this evening, and talked with me for quite a while". She smiled brightly. "More than enough ways to prove that saying yes to this-, she put her right hand up to show her wedding ring: - five years ago was the right choice". She smiled more to her friend as she asked her: "Have you ever had someone like that in your life"?

Ava shook her head as the automatic answer flew out of her mouth. "Not really." Then, to amend her words. "Well, not until I met Robert." She added quickly, unable to hide her blush nor the dreamy look as she said his name.

Outilisa chuckled at the female Le-Toa's look before responding: "Oh, so you two ARE together now"? She tilted her head teasingly. "And what was with THAT look? There seemed to be 'quite' the emphasis in it. What did he do to get you falling so deeply"? Then looking to Tali and Amber, deciding to bring everyone into this conversation: "Better yet, when and how did you two fall for your BFs"?

Ava's mask went red. "Well, he accepts me as I am." She rubbed the back on her neck. " I kinda told him about my past."

Tali spared a quick glance to Ava, knowing exactly what she was talking about, before she sent a flying kick at Amber. "The bullying in mid-school?"

Ava nodded. "Yes, and he told me that he didn't care about what others said about me and that he great-wants me."

"So adorable!" Tali cooed, earning a glare from the Toa of Air. But Tali was very happy for her friend. Seriously, where was Robert when they were in school back then? But he was in Ava's life now and Tali was certain that he would help her get through any nightmares or bad flashbacks.

Unknowingly interrupting Tali's thoughts, Amber spoke up. "As for us," she grunted as she did a backflip, "It's kinda obvious that Tali fell head over heels for Ops the moment she laid eyes on him." She smirked, clearly remembering the day they had met. Tali, however, saw this and, thinking that Amber was distracted, struck out, hoping to swipe her legs out from under her. Unfortunately, Amber had already foreseen this and dodged the attack, the smile still on her face. Disappointed that her attacked failed and a bit irked at Amber's smile, Tali frowned.

"Very funny, Amber." But Amber could already see the hint of red on the Water Toa's cheeks.

"Come on, Tali, you know it's true." Ava grinned, also seeing Tali's blush. Tali surrendered to their teasing and chuckled as those memories resurfaced.

"And, I, well,...I haven't fallen yet." Amber said nonchalantly.

This time Tali smirked. "Really?" She raised an eyebrow at the Toa of Ice. "Then what was with that bracelet I saw you working on earlier? It looked big enough to fit around a Toabot's wrist."

Amber stared at Tali, eyes wide in shock at being found out.

Outilisa quickly turned back towards Amber with a teasing smirk on her Kanohi Avsa. "Uh-oh, somebody's in love". Outilisa teased in a sing-song voice. "Anyways, I was the same way with Billy as Tali is for Ops". Then speaking to Tali: "You would believe how I wanted him the second I saw his cute beetle-face". Then to everyone: "And surprisingly enough, he wanted me too. Some people think he's ugly since his head is shaped like a beetles, but I always found it so adorable".

It was true. Ever since she had seen Billy, which was only a few hours after she had landed on earth, she was, as Amber had said earlier, head over heels. She had even convinced Rack to recode her BFNA into BNA so she would look like a Toa of water. Afterwards, she had been recruited into Billy's team and kept herself looking as pretty as possible, even after she and Billy had started dating. She couldn't help but blush and giggle at the one memory where she hadn't fully gotten herself ready like she had most days and came into the bedroom she and all the Toa had shared. Once Billy had seen her, she had finally realized she had forgotten to make herself look good for him. But Billy had only told her that she looked way more beautiful without the efforts. What made her giggle more was the fact that that had been on their wedding day.

Ava looked genuinely surprised. She never imagined Amber to fall in love. "Really? I never-not noticed that."

"Me neither." Tali agree as she blocked another blow from Amber. Then her eyes widened in realization. "And when did you learn to speak tree slang, Ava?" She hadn't heard Ava talk like that since their first year in high school when she dropped the slang due to bullying.

"I, "Ava hesitated a bit, "picked it up from Robert." She decided to answer. She tended to slip into the slang every now and again, just to keep fluent in it. But she made it a point not to speak it all the time.

"That's cool!" Amber called, throwing a left hook which Tali dodged before addressing Outilisa. "And no, I am not in love. I just like to fiddle with jewelry."

"You hum "Pat of your World" while working on it." Tali pointed out, casuing Amber to blush brighter. She hadn't even noticed that she had been singing!

Outilisa noticed Ambers blush and grinned widely before curiously asking: "Alright Amber, who is it"?

Amber looked down, trying to hide her growing blush as she whispered, " War Machine".

Outilisa's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Uhhhh..."

Outilisa hadn't said this to sound mean, but it did seem a little odd to her that Amber would have a crush on a War Machine Prime of all Toabots. For one thing, War Machine was much older than Amber and didn't really seem to have anything in common with Amber. Amber loved crystals, the subject bored War Machine to the point of sleep. Amber liked guns, but War Machine loved them way more than she did. He even had guns everywhere in his dorm room as both decorations and as a means of self defense should anyone try and break in. Also, War Machine was a massive fan of blood-filled war movies. Movies that normally made Amber vomit three minutes in. Something she knew for a fact since she and Billy had taken Amber to one of those movies once.

"War Machine?" Ava was equally confused until she remembered something. "Wasn't he the Toabot whose leg she froze to stop the bleeding several months ago?" She asked, looking at Tali, who had a talent of remembering things better. And if he was the same Toabot then that would explain the attraction.

"Yep, that was him." Tali confirmed, nodding her head. Though she still didn't think War Machine was the right guy for Amber. They just didn't seem to have the right connection which led Tali to believe that this was just a crush that would eventually fade.

Having had no knowledge to this before now, Outilisa tilted her head with a confused expression. "She did? I thought his leg was snapped back by Rack"?

Tali and Ava realized that Outilisa had not been there when War Machine had gotten injured so she would only know what the reports said.

"It was." Tali clarified. "But Rack wasn't there yet and War Machinewas bleeding from his wounds so I used my water powers to wash the blood away while Amber used her ice powers to create a temporary cast."

"A few minutes later, Rack showed up and asked her to thaw his leg, which she did, so he could fix it." Ava added.

"Oh". Outilisa responded. Then turning back to Amber: "Also, Amber, is that bracelet made for his right arm or his left arm"?

Amber fiddled nervously with her fingers as she tried to remember. "Hi, ah, right arm." She glared over at Tali and Ava who were snickering.

Outilisa was also snickering. "You do realize his right arm is a gun, right"? 'Again, proof of his love for firearms'. Outilisa thought with a roll of her eyes. 'Seriously, if there was such a thing as a female gun, he'd marry it in an instant'.

Amber's eyes widened as a wave of embarrassment washed over her. "Oh, is it?" She asked, trying to mend her blunder. Then a thought came to her. If his right arm was a gun, then did that mean his left arm was one too? "What about his left arm?"

Outilisa gave her a reassuring smile and responded: "It's a normal arm. Don't worry". She tilted her head once more as she asked: "But tell me, did you find his face attractive"? Then with a smile and teasing voice: "Or maybe the larger than average arsenal he wears or his-, Outilisa puffed her chest, made her hands look like war paint on her mask and trying to sound like her uncle:- "I can take a leg re-snap"!

Behind Outilisa, Tali and Ava were both struggling to support each other as they fought the urge to burst out laughing at the impression. But it was so funny that they couldn't help it! The only thing that gave away their mirth was the muffled snickers and giggles as well as so loud breaths that told that they were struggling to breathe as well. Outilisa giggled with them a bit before turning back to face Amber.

"But seriously, what DO you like about him"? Outilisa asked her.

It took Amber a while to even think of a good answer. She had to admit, the question was the same one she had been asking herself for a while now. She searched through her memories and quickly worked out an answer which she hoped would work. "It would have to have been his face that first caught my attention." Okay, lame reason. Looks weren't always everything, there had to be something else. "But then," she quickly continued. "When he threw himself in the line of fire to protect Paradox, it reminded me of how I act whenever one of my friends are in danger.' She sent Tali a point glare at the end of that statement. "That was enough to peak my interest." Yeah, but is it enough to keep it?

Outilisa immediately knew how much Amber had thought about her answer and, in not wanting to make Amber feel bad for the effort put into this statement, Outilisa thought Amber may as well just give it a try, and responded: "Hm… you know what? Maybe you SHOULD ask him out. You'd probably make a great aunt".

"R...really?" Amber stuttered, a bit in surprised that Outilisa would think that. She honestly had thought she would oppose it somehow. I mean, this IS her uncle after all. Movement to the left behind Outilisa caught Amber's attention for a minute and she refused to let her amusement show. Apparently, the other two girls had gotten bored of the conversation and were now locked in a karate match that seemed to be working in Ava's favor.

Outilisa nodded in response to Ambers surprised stutter. "Yeah, seeing as you're a pretty kind Toa, and a bit of a warrior when you need to be, I think you two would really click". Then giving her a reassuring smile.

Amber smiled brightly at this, her relief and gratitude evident on her face as she hugged Outilisa. "Thank you." she said softly.

Tali and Ava shared a soft smile at the sight. Despite what Amber thought, the two had actually been listening to every word and had not gotten bored of the conversation. They were happy to see their friend happy they both quietly wished her the best in her possible relationship.

Outilisa blinked a few times in surprise before giving a kind smile and hugging her back. "Don't mention it". After breaking the hug, she saw the smile from Ava and Tali and decided to have a bit of fun with them. Outilisa gave Ava a curious look. "Hey, didn't Robert kiss you when you talked with him on the roof today"?

Taken aback that she would know about that, Ava lost her balance a bit, causing her to stumble a bit on her landing. Looking up at the Toa, she blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Yes, but how did you know?"

Outilisa crossed her arms with a smile. "Girl, you're in the base of the Toabots. It's like the Office, no matter how private you try to do something, it's only a matter of time before everyone knows".

Seriously, in all of the time she had been a Toabot, she more than knew that statement to be true. Since they were to be morally disciplined soldiers, gossip was never an option. Instead, everyone would share things that were true, regardless of whether or not these truths were supposed to be private. At first, this secret-sharing didn't go well for everyone and would often start fights. But after a while, everyone had gotten used to it. Granted, there were still some secrets that had not yet been revealed, and as Toabots, they were trained to at least keep a few things to themselves. But for most personal secrets, it was only a matter of time before it became a popular topic.

Ava rubbed the back of her neck, feeling even more embarrassed than before. "Oh, right."

Tali chuckled. "I'm sure Robert feels like he is on cloud 9."

Amber chuckled at the statement, secretly relieved that the spotlight was off of her at last.

From outside, Robert was heard asking in a tone of surprise: "Who spoke-told that"?

Completely caught off guard, both Amber and Tali jumped nearly three feet high.

"AH!" Ava shouted.

"Gah!" Tali had exclaimed before collapsing on her side.

Ops had also been outside, both talking to Robert and wanting to keep an eye on Tali at all times, and upon hearing Tali's exclamation, ran inside and pointed his right arm forward which shifted into an Ion-Blaster. "Z"! He shouted, hoping to earn his attention and shoot him dead. He was immediately embarrassed when he saw that there had been no one else there, and lowered his Ion-Blaster, which shifted back into an arm. "Oh. Well... This is embarrassing".

Tali laughed, both at her position on the floor and Ops embarrassment. "It's alright, Ops. I just lost my balance." She reassured him as she got back up.

Robert was the next to run inside, stopping next to Ava as he informed: "Ava, somebody is rude-spying on us".

Outilisa rolled eyes again, annoyed that they didn't know what she just said about the Toabots a few moments ago.

"That thought crossed my mind a few minutes ago." Ava said to Robert, completely ignoring Tali and Ops" conversation.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Z sat outside on the roof of the building underneath a shade made from whatever shards of wood had resulted from his cutting down of trees. Z had also managed to make a wooden table and a chair big enough for him to sit on. Whatever was left of the wood was sitting next to his small wooden fortress in the form of a massive pile. A pile of which he was sure would give a Toa of plant-life nightmares. The pile was just so big and there was so much leftover wood. Z simply didn't know what to do with it. Maybe he'd make a chess game or a few creepy looking dolls out of it later. 'Oh how I could freak everyone out by showing them the ideas I had now'. Z thought.

As of right now though, Z was welding and sharpening the end of his tail with a welding torch he had "borrowed" from Armors dorm room. 'Maybe that was why I saw him looking so angry earlier this morning'. Z thought. Considering that he had just gotten here, Z found it rather odd that Armor hadn't suspected him as someone who had stolen his torch yet. But since the welding torch was the only thing anyone was frustrated about so far, Z was pretty bored to say the most. That was the reason why he had made this thing while it was still night out, but that had only taken three minutes and twenty seven seconds of his time. Not nearly enough time to seem entertaining.

Z just slumped over the wooden table as he continued welding his tail-blade, a bored expression of his Vahki-like face. 'What could I do tonight as I wait for everyone to rise and shine'? Z wondered. 'Maybe I could try and pick a fight with a Toabot, just to learn what makes a Bioformer tick'? He shook his head then, deciding that he wanted to wait for the actual battle and make it a surprise. Not that it would be risky in any sort of way. Someone had once used an atom bomb against him and he emerged without a single scratch so he doubted that anything a Makutacon could do would be of any harm to him either. Z eventually looked up with a grin as he heard a metal door open from a few feet behind him, relieved that he finally had someone to talk to.

"I heard you coming the second you stepped down the hallway". Z told him before then going back to weld and admire the pretty sparks that lit up the small wooden fortress.

"What are you, some type of cyberninja or something?" Diego managed to keep his pose, stance and voice as relaxed and peaceful as possible. He was still upset about Z being here and the threat he posed to his friends and family but now was not the best time to pick a fight.

"More like a cyber all of the above". Z responded, still admiring the sparks that flew off of his tail-blade. "I had my age processor token away when Alphatron dug me out from a pile of rubble I was "sleeping" in. Gave me more than enough time to learn whatever I wanted. Just like I learned how I'm going to kill a few Makutacons on the battlefield".

Not only that, Z had also been given super stealth, super speed, super strength, indestructibility, and as demonstrated earlier, super hearing. His body structure had also been reconstructed entirely in a way that would allow him to transform into any vehicle he wanted. He could even scan and save multiple vehicles, only changing colors upon transforming. 'I also have the ability to jump quite far distances'. Z thought. 'No wonder Alphatron compared me to a tiger every time I made a jump'!

Diego blinked, shifting his weight a bit as he took in the new information. "Hmm, interesting." He muttered. He did feel a little put off that Z was not looking at him nor seemed to be paying any attention to him at all but he didn't let it bother him too much. Instead, he looked at what Z was working on and found himself genuinely interested. "What happened to your tail?"

Z stopped his work for a second, replying: "Well, I didn't always have a tail. I was captured in my first encounter with the Decepticons. Then I was reassembled out of pieces of the strongest and fastest of the Decepticons". Then lifting his tail a bit for Diego to see: "My tail isn't damaged ("For someone to do that would just be flat out MEAN"! #Z) btw. I just like the way it looks when sparks of fire seem to have no effect on it. It's just like the rest of me, indestructible ("Which is quite a relief if you ask me. Can you IMAGINE how irritating it would be if my tail wasn't like the rest of me?! Just think of how much of a pain it would be to have to constantly repair or replace it"! #Z)".

Satisfied with the answer, Diego simply leaned his back against the wall next to Z, not to close and allowed himself to relax a little more. "Oh, okay then." His voice was very nonchalant as he stared out at the horizon, completely unaware that his left hand was playing slowly with three, colored lighting tendrils that curled and danced around his hand and lower arm.

Z had immediately noticed the shadows of these small lightning tendrils and became curious. As cool as that had looked, Z still had to consider the fact that it was rather unnatural for an Autobot. He turned quickly to look at Diego's face and noticed how he had been unaware of said tendrils. Then quickly turning back to the table, both turns having been made in a nanosecond, too fast for Diego to notice. Clearly Diego had wanted to keep whatever that was a secret from the rest of his team. Otherwise he would've shown said tendrils when Z had been in Ops's dorm room last night. Or maybe Diego really didn't know about this strange occurrence, or didn't fully understand how to use it. He smirked brightly then, knowing exactly how to figure out which of those three it was: agitation. 'But first STORY TIME'! Z thought.

Z turned to Diego, this time slow enough for him to notice. "Diego, is it? You know how Ops said he thought he'd killed me numerous times before? In one of them, the same time I killed his friends in the funest ways I could think of (agitation #1 #Z), he tried beating me to death. It almost worked, but the funnier thing was, I never knew what it was like to nearly die. Can you take a guess how it felt for me"?

Diego felt his energon boil when Z spoke of killing Ops friends being fun and he felt his arm get hot as the lightning grew brighter. Quickly, he let out a breath to calm himself and neqarly smiled in relief as the light dimmed back to a soft glow. "Can't say that I doo. From what I hear, it varies from person to person."

Z pretended not to notice the temporary change in the lightning tendrils as he responded: "Well in my case it felt peaceful, like I was surfing on a fictional anime cloud".

But in truth, Z actually had noticed the temporary brightness in Diego's lightning tendrils, leading to a few theories forming in his thought processors. The first theory was that Diego was secretly a Toa of lightning in the disguise of an Autobot. The only problem he had with that theory, was the fact that the Toa Rahayu had known Diego for quite a while, and would all be clever enough to figure that out at some point. Second theory was that Diego was experimented on as a child. But Diego's father was the Autobot Prowl, and he had never known Prowl to do things like that so he was going to keep this theory as a possibility in the case that someone else had done that to him. 'Maybe it was Alphatron and we're unknowingly brothers'! Z thought.

The third and final theory he had was probably the most likely out of all of them. Sure, Diego looked a lot like a Praxian (Which is what Prowls race was called), but if he was indeed a Transformer, how did he have the ability to hold lightning like that? 'Better yet, how is he able to withstand using the electricity in his hand without shocking himself. Last he checked, Transformer metal, and lightning didn't exactly go well together. Making his third theory all the more likely ("But what is this theory, you may all be wondering? Well that will have to wait. I'm not really allowed to give any spoilers, and I want to save it for the shock from the readers in case it's proven". #Z). That, and the fact that he could never pull up any records on who Diego's mother was. He'd probably have to sneak away an energon sample later.

"Really?" Diego asked, surprised that such an event would be described as such. He kept his gaze on Z a while longer, then turned his attention back to the blue tendril that danced around his hand.

Z turned back to his tail, pretending to sound a little sad as he responded: "Yes... It felt like I was finally dying for once. Like I was finally able to escape those horrid experiments". Then hoping to at least jump-scare Diego, he quickly stabbed the blade of his tail into the table he was working on and continued, pretending to sound angry: "But then death rejected me... Again. And I have Ops to thank for sending me down that path".

"You keep blaming Ops for everything." Diego's voice suddenly turned, cold, calm and serious. "Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe Ops blames himself for failing you, his best friend, and bears that guilt every day?" Diego knew that if he was in Ops position, he would never forgive himself for as long as he lived and would constantly beat himself up over it. "Yeah, I know he left you in a cage but come on. If your situations were reversed and YOU were the one late in saving HIM, would you have acted any different?" Ops had said that the two of them had been close friends, like brothers. If that was true then if their positions HAD been reversed, surely Z would be just as upset about this as Ops is now. "Ops didn't send you down this path, Z. You chose it yourself."

'Oh, so he's one of THOSE truthful, wise-eyed people'. Z thought. If he were as impatient as most other villains in this world ('Or ANY villain in ANY future novel in general'. #Z), he would've accepted that statement as a failure to get Diego to use those lightning tendrils, and just given up entirely. Not that Z actually considered himself as a villain, he was here for the fun of killing bad guys. Nonetheless, Z was more patient than most people he had worked with and was able to wait a hundred years ('Or WAY longer since I don't know if I'll ever die'. #Z) and was always positive that there was more than one way to get any job done. He smirked to himself then as he decided to imply "threats" towards a certain Autobot everyone knew. If that didn't work, he'd find another way.

Z turned back to Diego then, making the face a child did when someone had stolen a chocolate bar from them as he replied in an "oh so sad" tone: "He doesn't. I see it in his eyes. And even if he did, he doesn't understand my pain". Z faked a tear before making a determined expression and saying: "That's why when this is over, Ops is going to make a choice".

Sensing the threat behind that last sentence, Diego stepped closer, the tendril dancing wildly around his arm and pulsing in warning as he met Z's gaze. "And what choice would that be?"

Z resisted the powerful urge to smirk upon seeing the tendril dance around Diego's arm, again, out of the corner of his eye. He had done a good job at pretending he hadn't seen the tendrils so far, and he did NOT want to blow his cover. Or at least not yet. 'So Diego DOES know about it'. Z thought. 'Then again, it could just be because this strange ability is activated by his emotions'. So that still begged the question: Did Diego know that he had whatever this power was? And if he did, how well could Diego control it? Surely Diego must've been able to control it to a good enough extent. If the case were otherwise, he may have accidently killed a few people by now. 'Only one way to find out for sure'. Z thought silently to himself before giving Diego an "EEEEvil" smirk.

"Either he dies like a male by my hand, or... Well I'm sure you probably know the rest". Z responded. Then turning back to the wooden table, to examine the sharp blade on his tail. "Also, you're wrong about me choosing this thing for myself, I doubt anyone would choose to look this ugly. When the Decepticons captured me, I never got to choose anything anymore. I was practically TORTURED into becoming a soldier. Someone who didn't question his orders, regardless of how cruel or merciless they were, finishing them and then awaiting my next orders, following them the exact same way".

Suddenly, a quick flash of light left a scorch mark on the table, half an inch to the left of Z's hand. Diego was nearly hovering over Z as bright tendrils of white lightning crackled angrily around his arms. His eyes, bright with the power of his element, glaring coldly at the Con. "I know it is useless to threaten you with any type of death or harm but I will say this, you threaten Ops, you threaten my team. And none of us will go down that easily, especially Tali. You would do well to not underestimate us." Then, as if he had just realized what he was doing, the tendrils all disappeared save a few. "Also," he continued in a slightly calmer voice. "I was under the impression that being an Autobot or a Decepticon was a choice handed to everyone, even those "tortured" into the wrong side. Unless you're saying that my father lied to me my whole life." Diego fairly growled that last sentence, knowing that his father would never do that to him, unless for a good reason.

Z finally allowed a wide grin to cover his Vahki-shaped faceplates upon turning to face him, noticing the lightning covering Diego's arms. 'So Diego DID know how to control it'. Z thought. 'Or at least he knows how to miss people and hit wooden tables instead. But what would be the point in THAT? Have you ANY idea how rude that is? What if someone's eating dinner and he hits the food, catching it or the whole table on fire? On the bright side, that persons meal would get more naturally cooked, but then there's the risk of a house fire'! Luckily enough for probably the entire base, Z had chosen a wood that was fireproof before making everything so everyone had nothing to worry about. 'Besides, I'm not stupid enough to do this on top of a base made of highly flammable concrete ("Seriously, who made this place"?! #Z). He only did stuff like that for fun anyways.

'But back to the "Autobot"'. Z thought. 'So Diego knows how to use his lightning abilities, proven by the ugly scorch mark I'm going to have to cut out of this table later. But it makes me rather curious as to why this ability is not on his online resume. If it were, he'd probably be recruited by the SOTA, or some other top secret organization. So maybe it's to keep himself from a greater danger that could take him from his loved ones? Better yet, how well does this Autobot know his ability? Seeing as he's already pretty mad, it shouldn't be too difficult to press into this matter and see what else he can do. The more I can get out of him, the more I'll know about him. Plus, if he ever decides to take another strike at me after today, I will know exactly what to use against him. A few more "threats" will probably do the trick'.

"No of course not". Z answered. "Regardless of what I think, that's YOUR opinion". Then looking back at Diego with a "threatening" look: "Also, regardless of how strong you think you are, know that I will threaten whomever I please, and that will be for three reasons. One: You can't stop me. Two: The last team that taunted me into a fight was Ops's previous team, and we both now how THAT ended. And three: It'll be more fun on my part, seeing as I'm already getting on everybody's bad side. It's just my nature of things. Unless you think you could destroy me here and now".

Diego paused, thinking over his answer, the tendrils pulsing and changing colors before dimming to a calm blue. "You're not getting on my bad side, Z." Diego let out a heated breath as he tried to calm himself. He had only needed to see the smile on Z's face to realize what Z was really doing and he wasn't going to fall for that nor was he going to reveal the truth anytime soon. At least not to this creep. He was about to say something else but fell silent as a familiar voice spoke up.

"He's right." Iris stepped out of the shadows were she had been watching the conversation unfold. "Nothing you do will make you hate us." Drive them crazy perhaps, but never to hate.

Z had frowned at this, speaking more honestly as he replied: "Well now that's a bit disappointing". Now he had no way of finding out how powerful Diego really was. He let out a sigh then. "Oh well". He turned back to the table then, looking at the blade on the end of his tail. "At least ONE Autobot hates me enough to be worth my time. That's all I'm good for now right? To be feared and hated by most"? It sure had been for most of his life. That was all his legacy was ever good for, so why wouldn't it be now?

"Highly doubtful." Iris said calmly as she strode over to stand across from Diego, keeping Z between them. "There is no profit in it. All you do is add to your own pain."

At that, Z had been silent and only continued to work on his tail as he planned to find more ways to figure out just what everyone was capable of.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Green slid a key card into a slot, unlocking the door and opening it to allow Golden and Angela to walk in first. Upon entering, Golden made a run for the bathroom, just as Green had figured he would've after having complained the past fifteen minutes of needing to go potty in the car ride. Angela laughed a bit as she saw him run inside and heard him lift the seat, clearly in a big hurry to get it over with. Green smiled more as he closed the door behind himself and heard Angela chuckling at his little brother. It had always made Green happy to see Angela smile or to hear her laugh. One of the many reasons he wanted to marry her. But he wouldn't propose right here and now. He would rather wait for the chance to go back into that grassy field and make it more memorable. And man did he want to make it memorable.

Then his mind found another topic: The Toabots. To be more specific, he was thinking about they must have been feeling at the moment with this Insidious figure practically breathing down their necks. If they were feeling even a little bit overwhelmed, Green didn't think that it would be too wise of an idea for them to show it in any way when they went out in public. The Toabots were famous now, and a lot of people looked up to them for what they did. Most of all Paradox. In the public eye, Paradox was the perfect example of the Toabot cause, always having a great sense of compassion in his speeches and fighting as hard as he possibly could for all races, defending them because he would always forgive them and try to understand them.

But the last time Green had seen Paradox, he had looked a bit fearful. This was a facial expression he had never seen on Paradox's face and it worried him. Not only because he was his friends, but also because of his public popularity. Paradox had practically made his mark in history as an inspiring, courageous leader and a well spoken Bioformer. Green could only imagine how bad things would get if the public eye saw him like this. For Paradox of all people to be this way, it would grab everyone's attention. Panic would surely ensue once they figured out that it meant something was wrong. After that, it would only be a matter of time before people had started to lose hope and Paradox would lose his recognition as an example of what someone should be. He may even lose his mark in history, and that was something that Green did not want to see happen.

Green himself, knew what it was like to have a good legacy. In all the schools that he had attended, he was widely recognized as the ultimate prankster. After that, he had been recognized as the failing owner of a widely known zoo. Then, he had helped the Toabots as best as he could and he got enough money from the Turaga Council to finally have a good image again. The kind where others were pleased by him. The kind where he could finally be recognized by the masses as someone worth looking at. With his own mark on history life was greatly enjoyable. He was even recognized by the Toabots as the guy who single handedly defeated a brutal Makutacon general and gave them a home again. All of that recognition was more than enjoyable. That was all a legacy was about thought, right?

A bit unsure of himself, Green looked over at Angela and asked her: "Do you mind if I ask you something"?

Angela just smiled over at Green as if to tell him (jokingly) that he was a really big dummy. "I think we both know by now that you can ask me anything Green". She then gave him her full attention, along with a nod that told him that he could start asking.

"Have you ever wondered what a Legacy was supposed to be like in this life"? Green asked her.

Angela tilted her head, a bit of a confused expression on her Rau. "Legacy"? The female Ga-Matoran asked him.

Green nodded in response before then saying: "Yeah, a legacy. After all these years, I feel like I want to do something else with my life. I enjoy managing the zoo, and all of that, but I also want to do something where I can do more for my friends. Otherwise, I might be useless to them. Right"?

Truth be told, this was also something that had been on Greens mind. The last time he had helped the Toabots with something, his "good thinking" had gotten Ketongu captured by a Toa of Earth who was both a scumbag and an assistant to the Makutacon army, and had taken him away from Angela after he had promised her he would come back to her. Sure, the Toabots still won that battle in the end, because Green had taken a life (something that still haunted him to this very day) to save the Toabot leader, and he had gotten the woman of his dreams. Green had practically won the first battle for them and now he was attending to his zoo more often than talking with his friends. That was enough to make him wonder if he was any more beneficial to their cause than he was before when Ketongu was captured, and Angela alone.

Seeing the thoughts cross through his mind, Angela sat up and walked off the bed, walking to him and stopping a few feet away from his face as she looked him in his light green eyes. "No Green, you're never EVER been useless. Not to the Toabots, and DEFINITELY not to me. So don't you ever think about yourself like that again, okay"?

In her eyes, Green was always a big help when it came to anything in their lives. When Angela wasn't able to spend any time with her friends back in school, Green had always been the one to visit her, sometimes going as far as to climb up her window, a method that gave Angela a happy blush. Green had also been there to cradle her in her weakest moments, and he didn't even make fun of her for having the need to cry when she did. To top it all off, when she had cried about Green leaving their college, he had hired her as an assistant manager. As far as the Toabots were concerned, he stood up to his own dad, a Turaga, when he accused the Toabots of being a threat, at the cost of being put in a cell and labeled a capitol offender. All of which, Angela had immediately reminded him.

Once Angela was finished, Green just smiled at her, jokingly slumping and asking her in a joke-pout voice: "Why are you so much smarter than me"?

Angela smiled back as she approached him and wrapped her arms around the back of her neck. "It's my job".

Both Matoran shared a laugh and Green wrapped his arms around Angela's waist before he planted a kiss on her lips. Angela only smirked and planted a kiss of her own on Green's lips, hers lasting a little longer than his. Green chuckled a bit, already starting to like this little competition as he leaned in for another kiss. Angela smiled brighter and closed her eyes before leaning in to meet him halfway. But just as their lips were about to touch, they both jumped at the sound of Golden screaming in the bathroom. Green and Angela immediately looked worriedly at the bathroom door in front of them and ran to it as quickly as they could, both worried for the younger Matoran's well being.

Green was the first to reach the door and he threw open the door without a seconds hesitation, fists raised in preparation for the case that someone was trying to harm his younger brother. Green could only look in shock at the sight before him, and Angela, a look of horror. What they saw was a Black, silver, dark blue, and green Makutacon holding Golden at gun point, a gun in his left claw, and his other hand being a poison-laced whip. Green glared up at the red eyes behind a green, silver, and black Shelek, angry that a Makutacon would dare do this to him. But something about him seemed strangely familiar. What was it though? Green looked closer at his Shelek and his eyes, noticing how it almost resembled… 'Wait'. Green thought. 'No, he couldn't be'.

The Makutacon gave Green a sick grin and replied: "Well well well, look who the car just dragged in".

Green widened his eyes in shock, recognizing the voice immediately as a glare returned on his Pakari. "You". 

Green had no idea how or why he was here, but deep down in his light, he knew that this was none other than the scumbag Toa of Earth he had thought about earlier. It was Edward. Green just kept his glare as he looked up at the upgraded traitor, still angry about the fact that he was threatening his younger brother with a gun. As if surviving an intense battle wasn't enough for Golden. He only grew angrier when he saw a tear emerge from Golden's lefty eye, a terrified expression on the front of his Hau. Green balled both of his fists tighter, deciding to make Edward pay for this. Makutacon or not. Edward saw this and gave him a look that said: Go ahead Matoran, and make your move. Green immediately reached into his book bag, about to pull out a pistol until another voice stopped him.

"He's not the only one here BIONICLE".

Green quickly turned around, keeping his hand in his book bag as he faced a red Makutacon, clearly the one that SideSwerve had described as CrashCourse. But what got his attention next, made his Pakari change to a horrified expression. CrashCourse was giving Green a daring face as he held a single coal-colored blade to the front of her neck. Green immediately pulled a hand out of his book bag then, lowering his arms to both of his sides, scared of the idea of losing both Golden and Angela in the same day. Angela was also scared, worried about what these Makutacons were planning on doing to both her boyfriend, and said boyfriends little brother.

Purely out of fear, Angela asked: "What's going on? What do you want"?

Edward smiled brightly, happy that he had gotten everyone's attention as he replied: "Well, it's nothing much really. We just need you to agree to come with us". Then in a threatening tone: "BOTH of you, or the kids head goes in smithereens". His Shelek made a sickly curious expression as he continued: "Or is it fluids? I'm rather curious to find out". Edward then reloaded his pistol and readied his finger to pull the trigger and end the child's life.

"Okay, wait"! Green yelled.

Edward looked at him immediately, pulling his finger far enough away from the trigger to shoot if Green made any movements that indicated an attack. Edward would admit that he could be a bit arrogant at times, but he definitely wasn't stupid enough to leave his guard down. Especially not to someone who was basically his nemesis. That was mostly because out of everyone he had come to know, Green was the one who had challenged Edwards intelligence, point of view, and everything but his skills the most. That, and Green had nearly gotten Edward killed in that first battle in that old city. So he was more than happy to do this to Green.

Green lowered his gaze from the Makutacon and, in being to afraid to do something that he knew could get Golden and Angela killed, he responded: "Fine".

Edward made a wide grin as he lowered the pistol from Golden's head, then pointing the pistol at Green. He'd by lying if he said this wasn't enjoyable. For this to be his first victory against someone who was surprisingly a challenge, it felt great! This actually gave another reason to be happy about his rebirth as a Makutacon. Ever since he had been upgraded, Edward had been greatly respected by his Makutacon teammates. Even Killer had respected him more than before. He smiled wider then, thinking: 'Man, it feels GREAT to be a Makutacon'! His smile then turned into a demanding look as he aimed the pistol at Greens face and activating his whip which was now making a nasty, boiling stain on the floor. 

"Both of you outside, now". Edward ordered.

Without a second of hesitation, Green turned around, walking past CrashCourse and walking towards the closed door. CrashCourse followed closely behind, still keeping his blade against her neck, nearly cutting into her min. In this way, if Angela had made a single wrong move, he could kill her instantly. Edward was the last to follow, pointing the gun at Golden once more and motioning for him to follow CrashCourse. Golden walked as quickly as he could, clearly eager to get away from both the Makutacon and the two weapons that could easily end his life.

As Green opened the door and looked fearfully out at the night sky, he could only imagine what it was that the Makutacons wanted to do to him. More importantly to Angela and Golden, should they all choose to take their course of vengeance that far. Of course the chances of this happening were very high after he had killed Killer, one of the most brutal Makutacon generals to ever exist in Bioformer history. Not to mention the fact that Green could only assume that The Insidious was in charge of this capture, and from what he had heard, The Insidious was even worse than Killer. So bad that he committed mass murder just so the Makutacons would be feared. Whatever was going to happen, Green just hoped that he wouldn't be there.

Edward kept everyone in a straight line from behind as he touched the earpiece on his right ear and waited for the ringing to stop before saying: "Solar Scream, we have the package". Then smiling sickly at the three fearful Matoran: "Get ready to make the delivery".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Hasbro owns Prowl. Also, what do you think Edward plans to do? Please be sure to leave a review or PM me or Galem for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. Again, I thank you all for reading and please, have a God-blessed day! XD

Galem: Um, what every hero-turn-villan does? Seek his revenge on those he believes wronged him?

Biomarvel740: (chuckles) Well, sort of. I guess we'll all have to wait and see until the next chapter arrives. Until then, please be sure to leave a review or PM me or Galem for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. Again, I thank you all for reading and please, have a God-blessed day! XD

Galem: See you guys next chapter! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: Guess who?

After a few long hours of flying and making sure CrashCourse was still following him, Solar Scream hovered into the driveway of a brick mansion that looked like it hadn't been used in centuries. Of course, this had been where they had decided to camp before their (second or third) arrival on Earth. This place, in fact, hadn't been used by any living thing for quite some time, so it was the last place anyone would normally think to look for a Le-Matoran who was associated with the Toabot army. This was also the perfect place to interrogate Green for information since they had night vision (These kind of Matoran didn't), and the only source of light for them, should they decide to run, was the moonlight that shone dimly through the dirty windows, all the cob webs making enough shadows for Teridax to love.

Solar Scream flew carefully through a hole in the garage, most of the wall surrounding the door destroyed so larger beings could enter, and "carefully" landed on the concrete ground, making a few cracks in it and shaking the interior a bit. An action that made Solar Scream smile as it had earned a few worried screams from Angela and Golden. He was only disappointed by the fact that Green had tried to make himself look unafraid. Like this had been nothing compared to a few other past experiences. To top it all off, Green had also raised his right wrist to look at it, as if there were a watch, with a bored expression on his Pakari. This earned a growl from Solar Scream as he opened the hatch of his armored plane form.

"I'm afraid the ride ends here". Solar Scream told them in an "oh so sad" voice. Then in a more serious tone: "Get out, now".

Within ten long, and annoying seconds, he felt the three Matoran scramble out, feeling their way around as there was barely any light where he had landed, making it harder for them to see. Solar Scream mentally rolled his eyes in annoyance, thinking of how much shorter time this would have taken them if they were all Onu-Matoran. As Angela helped Golden get down, CrashCourse had parked in the garage, transforming to Toa mode before stepping through the hole and keeping a close eye on the three Matoran as he walked to the other side of the room, guarding the barely visible exit. Solar Scream let out a relieved sigh once the Matoran were a safe enough distance away and transformed as well, backing up to the hole he had entered and guarding it as well.

Green paid less attention to the Makutacons and focused as much as he could on his surroundings. It took a few minutes before he could get a somewhat decent view of the massive interior. The first thing he noticed was the outlines of gray cinder blocks scattered randomly across the floor. Whether this was the result of the mansions age, or done to trip the Matoran in case they ran, he didn't know and he didn't fully care. Next thing he had noticed was that there were two cases of curved (arched) stairs, one on the left and right to a large pillar-like column. As he continued to take in his dark surroundings, his eyes eventually found Golden hiding under a round concrete Angela who was lying flat against the pillar-like column, her breath shaky as she lowered her head in desperate prayer.

Both were evidently terrified and the fact that it was dark in here clearly didn't help anything. It made Green angry to see them this way. Ever since he had dropped out of college, he had wanted to give Golden and Angela both a happy life with a lot less worry and no risks whatsoever towards their lives. Or if ever there would be any, definitely not by a group of Bioformers who didn't know how to let go of a grudge.

Finally tired of the silence, Green spoke in a sarcastic tone: "Nice place for a kidnapping, it's spooky". Then in a more serious tone: "I understand why you brought all three of us here, obviously to keep me from running. But I still have to ask: Why did you bring me here"?

Okay, so maybe that was a stupid question to ask, but truth be told, there were multiple reasons why the Makutacons would be capturing him. First reason was, of course, for killing Killer six months ago. Killer had been a very popular general among the Makutacon army and the green one that showed up at his zoo earlier was clearly somewhat angry about that. He doubted that no one else was if they were a Makutacon. Second reason was he knew the location of the Toabot base and how to get in. If they were able to get that answer out of him, they would have an easy victory within moments. But even if that were the case, Green wasn't going to give that up anytime soon. Lastly was his rivalry with Edward, and since the Makutacon (cough-Traitor-cough) had a pretty big ego, he almost wondered in he had taken Killers place in this army. 'Then again, what a disappointment THAT would be'. Green thought.

Solar Scream, CrashCourse and Edward, who was standing in another corner, all rolled their eyes at Greens first sarcastic remark, having little care for what this Matoran could say about their current location. Personally, if Edward had a say in it, Green would have been brought to Iconox and interrogated by Insidious himself. Or worse, made to stay out in the cold and freeze to death. After all the times Green had challenged Edwards intelligence, vengeance only seemed necessary to him.

"Two reasons". Solar Scream responded. "First one being, information on the Toabots that we need in order to get the upper hand. The second one, well that's a little surprise. Oh and there's a third one: death".

Green scoffed. 'Doubtful'. Green thought. Edward still being alive was enough of a surprise to the Le Matoran, so he doubted that he would be surprised by anything else they had to say or show. Also, he couldn't help but be a little happy with himself for being right on the interrogation theory. When Green heard Solar Scream mention that third thing, he narrowed his eyes and started to back away a bit. He was aware that all of his exits were blocked, but he was ready to run around whatever space he had in order to get away from his captors. He knew that he had no chance of escaping, but if things took a turn for the worst, he could at least try to wear them out.

"So this IS about the time I killed Killer Prime". Green stated, continuing to back up. "I think you guys should know, that memory gives me nightmares and I didn't want to kill him, but I had to save Paradox. I didn't have a choice"! 

At that exact moment, Green felt his back hit what seemed to be a metal leg, one that was very muscular and heavily armored. He felt a threatening breath pass through the side of his neck, the exhale strong enough to send concrete dust flying through the air. Green immediately shuddered at this and stepped forward a bit. Not that he was scared or anything. He just really wasn't getting a good vibe from this Makutacon. Green immediately lowered his head in thought. 'Why did the voice behind that breath sound so familiar'? He knew he heard that voice from somewhere, but where? Whoever it was, he sounded like he was ready to snap him into two in an instant. 'Wait a minute…'

"Is that so"? The voice asked, sending a chill down Greens spine, as well as widening his eyes. "I'm sure Paradox appreciated the effort, even if it did FAIL".

Green blinked a few times, his eyes still wide. 'Did I just hear… no'. Green thought. 'It can't be! There's no way it's possible! He's dead'! Green slowly turned towards the source of the voice, silently and desperately hoping that he was wrong. Upon finally facing the larger form, he didn't recognize the body, but when up into the dark blue eyes that shone from behind a red, familiar face, his fearful thoughts on who this was, were immediately confirmed.

Angela could hardly believe the sight herself as she gazed upon the Makutacon warlord who stood menacingly over the Le-Matoran. She gulped as she watched the silent exchange, her entire body shaking in fear of the thought of what Killer was going to do to him. She wanted to shout, to tell him to run as fast as he possibly could. But when she opened her mouth to shout, nothing came out. She was just too afraid for her own boyfriend's well-being. Too scared to even whisper a single word. She looked to Golden as he shook from under the round concrete table and began to wonder if the Makutacons knew where he was, or if he was any closer to going into a light attack than she was.

Green could only look up in disbelief in the face of the Makutacon third in command himself: Killer. "You-you're ba-"?

Green was immediately interrupted when Killer gripped his throat tightly in his right hand, lifting him from the floor and bringing him closer to his face. "Yes you worthless maggot, you failed to keep me down. I am back"! Then with an angry roar, he threw Green to his right, the Le-Matoran flying into a brick wall and collapsing to the ground, dust raining over him and a few bricks falling onto his back.

"GREEN"! Angela had immediately exclaimed, the fear evident in her voice.

Golden let out a quiet whimper as Killer stormed past his hiding place and approached Green who was starting to get back up on his feet. Killer couldn't help but smile at the painful expression on the Le-Matorans Pakari. It was only a fraction compared to the pain Killer felt before his "death". The Sphere burning into his face and causing an overload which burned a number of circuits in his head, but it felt good to bring Green pain nonetheless. It was a miracle that his memory chip wasn't destroyed. But when Killer saw no fear in the Le-Matoran's eyes, his rage burned hotter. He stopped Green once he got to his knee, picking him up and allowing the rage to be shown in his face.

But Green just looked back into the Makutacon's hate-filled eyes, refusing to show a single ounce of false fear. Truth be told, Green was never afraid of Killer. People could call it stupid, but Green didn't care. In a war like this, all fear would ever do for someone was get them killed quicker. And with a way to get the Toabots here in a few hours, Green would just have to stall him until then. Green gave Killer an expression of false confusion. 

"So what happens now"? Green asked Killer, in a sarcastically confused tone. "Do I scream, do you hit me again"? Then with a serious tone and face: "How's your head by the way"?

Killer snarled in response, clearly annoyed and angered by Green's mention towards his "death". Truth be told, Killer was about ready to tear Greens head off for defeating him the way he had. That insult was more than enough to make his temper boil. If only he could kill the Le-Matoran now! But no. He had orders from The Insidious not to kill him, just to interrogate him, and despite his popularity status in the Makutacon Army, to not follow a direct order from ones master was considered a high disrespect, so he wasn't about to refuse an order from The Insidious. Someone who was three times his size, a Makutacon of Telekinesis, and expertly skilled in many martial arts. Not to mention the fact that he wore a Kakama.

But Green continued to annoy him: "Oh, did I strike a nerve, oh wait, wire, sorry"?

Almost immediately, Killer punched Green across the face, not hard enough to kill him, but hard enough to hurt like crap, and threw him behind himself, sending the Le-Matoran rolling a short distance away. "Silence maggot"! Killer bellowed. He took a breath to calm himself a bit as Green rose to his feet, rubbing his right cheek a bit. A few seconds later, Killer turned to the Le-Matoran and said: "Now, if we're finished with your childish antics, I will tell you what's going to happen". He began to slowly approach him, this time allowing him to stand back up on his feet. "First We're going to get the information we need from you, and believe me, we're gonna do whatever methods we have to get you talking, and when we're finished here, I'm going to kill you". Killer threatened. "Slowly and in the worse ways you could possibly imagine". With that, Killer got down on a knee to face Green at eye level. "Question one: do you fear me"?

Green stared back at him, unphased as he replied: "Not even a bit".

Killer made a sick grin. "Good. This makes my job all the more fun".

As Killer then rose to his feet and walked off a distance, he thought about how much time Green had spent with his weaker brother Paradox. In the six months that had passed, surely Paradox had shared SOMETHING with the Le-Matoran other than one of his constant lectures. Maybe he had told Green about the relics, or about how Planet X had really been destroyed, a story for another time. Though it didn't exactly relate to the Makutacon's current goal, it was best to make sure that Green didn't know enough about the Bioformers to know any other weak spots than the eyes. That was the last thing they needed from someone they were going to beat answers out of.

"Second question: how much do you know about our race"? Killer asked him, turning slightly to him.

"Only what Paradox and the other Toabots have told me". Green responded.

Killer growled to himself. 'So he HAS been talking important details with Paradox'. Killer thought.

"They've told me about you, how you were recruited, The Insidious and how he got his current spot with the Makutacons, and how he lost to the Toabot general Xanthium". Green continued.

Killer tensed slightly at the Le-Matorans mention of the name. Xanthium was the reason for the Makutacons very first defeat. He remembered how The Insidious had always described it. It was the only time he had ever heard any sorrow in his voice. But how couldn't he feel like that upon remembering it? He had been so close to giving the Makutacons the revenge that they deserved, so close to freeing them from the tyranny of the Turaga Council. Then Xanthium had been there to stop him, leading the first group of Toabots to fight the Makutacons. To willingly protect the ones who enslaved them. As Insidious had always told Killer, Xanthium won with a cheap shot to the legs, a blow so strong it had rendered his Kakama useless.

"And Paradox says that he's still alive". Green finished.

Killer immediately laughed, as did the other three Makutacons in the room, leaving Green confused.

"Foolish boy". Killer had finally responded a few minutes later. "Xanthium hasn't been seen in ages".

"And The Insidious hasn't either"? Green responded.

Killer growled and turned fully to the Le-Matoran, his face redder with anger as he glared back at him with an intense hatred. "You dare try to correct me"?! 

"Careful sir". CrashCourse instantly spoke up. "He's the only one who could have the information we need in order to get into the base".

As much as CrashCourse would gladly enjoy to see the Matoran die for throwing those insults at Killer earlier, they still needed that info. Not just the address, but also information on how many Toabots were actually there were, who these Toabots were, and secret entrances and exits. If they knew of the secret entrances, more power to them. If they knew the secret exits, they could easily trap them all inside and kill them all.

Killer turned angrily to CrashCourse and responded: "I know, but I'm starting to lose my patience with him". With this Matoran having already killed him once and currently throwing insults, that was obvious. "And do not attempt to remind me of things I already know"!

Edward ignored the two and glared over at Green, personally wishing that Killer would just finish him already. The Le-Matoran was a major annoyance as it was and he had demonstrated clearly enough that he was very loyal to his friends. More than once to be precise. The best thing to do in Edwards mind was to snap his neck and get it over with. But seeing as they needed the information, he guessed it was excusable to send him, Killer, CrashCourse, and Solar Scream after him. He just hoped that this wouldn't be a waste of precious time. Something that would surely be running out soon as they were moving on a clock.

"Last question, answer the way I want you to or I'll kill you anyways as your life doesn't matter to me". Killer warned Green, upon turning back towards him.

Green narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to".

Killer snarled and threw a brick at him, purposely missing as he responded: "I care little for your opinion"! Then, as he kept an angry glare: "Now, tell us the location of the Toabot base".

"Go screw yourself". Green immediately responded.

Sure, Killer could be a bit intimidating, and he knew a few Toabots were actually afraid of him, but that didn't matter to Green. Like he said, Green wasn't afraid of Killer, and he wasn't going to let himself be either. Regardless of what was to come in this interrogation, no matter how badly he would be beaten, Green believed that the Toabots would win, and that God was on their side. Plus, the Toabots were some of his best friends and he was NOT ready to let them down just yet. If he had to, he'd fight with them on the battlefield against every Makutacon in the universe if he had to. Deep down, he knew that the Toabots would still win this war. They had beaten Killer before and they would surely do it again. 

Enraged, Killer let out a roar and pulled his red Skrall sword from the magnetizer on his back and charged at Green, ready to slash at him. Green frowned at first, completely unphased by this Makutacon General who clearly had the attitude of a baby. 'But why not have a little fun'? Green thought. When Killer was about a foot away, Green had immediately tried to look scared and raised both of his arms to shield his face.

"Wait"! Green shouted, halting Killer who continued to breathe heavily in rage. "Wait, I'll tell you". Then looking up at Killer with a smirk on his face: "It's at your mothers house".

Killer just growled in both aggression and annoyance. 'This is going to be a long night'. Killer angrily thought.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Lego owns Teridax and Greens sarcastic confusion question is a reference to Star Wars 7 (Owned by J. ). How long do you think Green is going to hold up. Also, how do you think Green will get out of this? Be sure to leave us a review to tell us what you think on both questions, or leave me or Galem a PM for any questions, thoughts, and or concerns, and please have a God-blessed day! XD

Galem: Wait, what? You're gonna leave us on a cliffhanger just like that? (sighs) Ai. Well, readers, let's see what happens next, shall we?


	15. Chapter 15

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Training

As Ops walked casually down one of the many halls of the Toabot base, he took his time to look carefully at his surrounding, looking as best as he could for Tali. He had remembered having trouble sleeping yesterday so he went to Tali's dorm at what must have been two in the morning and asked her if he could sleep in bed with her. Nothing happened. Just snuggling, she kissed him on the cheek a few times and he went fast to sleep. It was probably the best rest he had ever had since the day Z had murdered all of his friends. Mostly because he was sharing a bed with one whom he considered to be the most beautiful femme in the world. To have that as a privilege was not something that Ops would be willing to take advantage of.

Imagine his surprise to waking up that morning and not finding her in the berth. This had led Ops to worry a bit so he had called out to her, thinking maybe she was watching TV or in the kitchen making something. But she had not been in either of those places. This only added to his worry, therefore, here he was now, searching for his femme. He didn't want to raise any suspicions so he had continued to walk casually. He searched first at Ava's dorm room, but she wasn't there. Ops's excuse for searching for her there being: "I wanted to make her breakfast". Next, Ops had looked inside Z's makeshift dorm on the roof. Tali hadn't been there either, erasing the suspicion that Z had anything to do with Tali's sudden disappearance.

The only place left to check, that Ops knew of, was the training roof. Along with her trusty bow, Tali was also equipped with a dagger, a small blaster, and a sniper rifle. All of which, Tali had always wanted to continue training with in the case that she needed them. Seriously, Ops had even trained with her once to know that Tali gave herself an equal amount of training with all four weapons. Her excuse had always been that she wanted to keep her skills in check, and to Ops it was a valid excuse. He was just glad that she wasn't one of those femmes who trained themselves too hard and too long. Unlike Iris, who often did it to cool off. Something he had found out the hard way on a visit.

Three months ago, Ops was sent to a Rahayu's house to check on their progress in getting ready for war. He hadn't checked on Tali because Maze had been assigned to see her. Something that Ops was almost angry about. He had just so happened to be assigned to check on Iris that day, and he was close to shocked to see that Alyan was also spending the night with her for a sleepover between friends. This visit was what had made Ops believe that Alyan and Iris had feelings for each other. There were often long moments of staring between the two, both tried stunts to impress each other, making the other person either widen their eyes, blush, or both, and he thought he had even seen Iris blowing herself off in her room, her face red.

Seeing as he had nowhere else to be, and actually got along with Alyan pretty well, he decided to stay the night as well. In the middle of trying to sleep, he had heard what sounded like bark breaking outside and went to check it out. It was just Iris and Alyan training and talking outside, and they were training HARD. Like to the point of sweating. Then, when they were in another one of their staring moments, Ops had decided to make the foolish decision of speaking up, comparing Alyan and Iris to Batman and Batgirl when he jokingly said: "Robin, in case you're looking for baby names". Ops had of course meant this as a joke, and Alyan laughed a little, telling Ops that he understood that. But Iris… not so much.

Ops remembered seeing her make this blush and a glare that almost scared him (of all people) to the point of peeing his codpiece. He remembered her running so fast at him that he just stiffened up, then being pinned to the ground in one of those arm pulling holds. He even remembered her angry voice shouting: "I don't like him like that! Take it back now"! He also remembered being surprised by how strong she was at the moment. It must've taken at least thirty minutes for Alyan to finally get her off of him. Ops of course had brushed it all off, and apologized to Iris in the most sincere way he could manage at the moment. From that point on, Ops had decided never to express the thought that they had feelings towards each other, to either of them ever again. He winced a bit. His arm still hurt a little every time he thought about that visit, all the more reason not to bring it up again. He'd be more than willing to talk about it with his other friends, but he'd also make them promise not to tell Iris in fears if getting another beating.

Ops's attention was pulled away from that "pleasant" memory when he heard Tali's voice just inside the training room. From the sounds of it, she was practicing with her water skills, something she was also an expert with. Ops smirked to himself then, opening the door as quietly as possible, deciding to surprise her when she wasn't wielding a weapon. After that he was going to bring her back to his dorm and make her breakfast. 'Wait, what time IS it'? Ops wondered before looking at the clock on the blue wall ahead over a target board. 5:00 PM. Ops quietly sighed to himself. 'Make that dinner'. As Ops snuck closer down the hall, he tilted his helm at her voice, making a full stop when he realized someone else was there from what Tali had said next. 

"That wasn't strong enough, Diego." Tali was saying. "Try again."

"But Tali," Diego groaned, sounding more worried than tired. "I don't want to hurt you."

Ops tilted his helm a bit more at this, raising an eyebrow as well. He knew of the crush that Diego had on Tali before the two Toa teams came together, so he hoped he wasn't trying something. Tali was HIS female. Not to sound territorial or anything, but it did make him feel a bit defensive. He knew Tali well enough to know that she wouldn't do something "deceptive" with them both, so that wasn't what he was worried about. But then again, what friend would ever want to hurt the other? He resisted the urge to facepalm. 'Seriously Ops?! This is the girl of your dreams and you're going to have these thoughts towards her friends? Just how childish can you be'? Plus, Diego was a good, decent Autobot too so he knew him better than that too. At that point, Ops had just decided to calm down and keep listening.

"Diego, We've gone through this exercise many times." Tali's voice was calm and reminding. "How many of those times have I ever been hurt?"

There was a pause of silence before Diego begrudgingly answered, "None."

"Right." It was obvious Tali had won this argument by the smile in her voice. "Now come on." a scuffling sound was heard in the room. "Hit me with your BEST shot."

"Alright." Diego sighed, obviously still not liking what she was asking him to do. After a few minutes, Diego's voice called out. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Ops's optics immediately widened in fear. 'LIGHTNING STRIKE?!' Ops thought. 'As in she was willingly putting herself in danger via lightning?! Why would she do that'?! Her element was water, so if she were to use her element against a Vo-Toa, it would give him a spark attack. But it was also rather strange considering the fact that Diego had just said this. But Diego was an Autobot, not a Toa. 'How would he have an elemental power then'? Ops wondered. As theories began to pass quickly through his thought processors Ops drew closer towards the voices as quickly and quietly as he could, way too scared to startle Tali in fears of getting her killed. Upon then reaching the end of the hall, Ops peeked carefully from around the corner, remaining hidden as he saw Tali waiting for Diego to attack through the clear glass door that led into the gym. Ops quietly crept closer then, ready to walk in the second he thought she would need his help.

Diego was standing with his arms extended in a positon as though he was pushing something away from him. The look on his face was one of concentration with a hint of hesitance as tendrils of white lightning crackled up his arms. His optics glowed brightly as bolts of the element shot from his hands straight for Tali who was calmly waiting. She watched as the lightning draw close to her, then immediately brought up a wall of water to block the attack at the last minute. Diego drew more of his element and tried to push through her barrier but Tali simply pushed back, turning the sparring session into a shoving match, each pulling more from their elements. This continued for several minutes before Tali ended it by tripping Diego up with a well timed water whip attack to the leg. Losing his grip on his element, Diego lay sprawled flat on his back as he tried to get over his shock.

"You weren't focusing on your surroundings again." Tali told him as she strode over to help him up. She had noticed his lack of attention halfway through the shoving match and had only drawn it out for as long as it had been in hopes that he would catch it. But he hadn't, thus the reason why he was now sitting on his backside, looking up at her in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

Ops immediately walked through the glass doors and stepped towards them, a worried expression on his face as he asked in a tone of curiosity: "Tali"?

Tali quickly whirled around to face him, her eyes wide in surprise. "Ops! Hi!" she fidgeted, trying to give him her best smile but couldn't help the surge of terror that went through her. "Uh, wha...what bring you here? Were you looking for me?" she asked, shifting herself a bit to hide as much of Diego from Ops as possible.

When Tali had whirled to him, Ops had jumped a bit in surprise. He had seen Tarakava swim way slower than the motion of her spin. The second he had noticed her nervous behavior, Ops raised an eyebrow, letting Taki know that he wasn't buying her act as he responded: "Well, I originally came here to ask if you'd like me to cook a romantic dinner for you, but then I heard this conversation going on and now I'm a bit curious".

Hearing that Ops had heard their conversation made Tali's stomach twist in dread. "Uh...conversation?" A nervous shuffling behind her drew her attention. Diego was looking at Ops with fearful eyes and when he locked his gaze with Tali, they both knew that they had been found out. She looked back at Ops. "How much did you hear?" she bit her lips, already suspecting the answer.

Ops saw this fearful glance and the lower lip bite, only becoming more curious as he tried to think of what was going on between them. He knew Tali well enough to know that she would never cheat on him so that theory was out of his thought processors faster than it had entered. Matter of fact, Tali was never the kind of girl to do any bad things with anyone. But he had seen that lightning strike from Diego and could only wonder why he would even have this in the first place, and why Tali had never told him about this. 'It kinda would've been nice to know about this before I decided to try getting up early to make her breakfast-dinner, whatever.' Ops thought.

Ops simply responded: "You said something wasn't strong enough, then I heard Diego say he didn't want to hurt you, you kept pressing him to go on, then I heard Diego scream-, then in a teasing voice:- I have the powaaaaaaa"!

Both Tali and Diego burst out laughing at this. It wasn't exactly what Diego had said but the laughter did ease the tension that had been wrapped around the two Toa Rahaya like a blanket.

"Close enough." Diego finally said as the laughter died down. "She was talking about the strengths of my attacks."

Tali turned to smile at her friend, but widened her eyes in fear when she caught sight of the blue tendril that was dancing around his arm. "Uh, Diego?" she pointed. Diego looked down to where she was pointing and, for the first time in his life, didn't really care if it was obvious. He was tired of hiding, tired of being afraid.

Ops widened his optics once more at the sight of the tendrils as he spoke: "Uh Tali, please don't tell me he was training with that".

"Um, uh..." she muttered, unable to bring herself to admit the truth as she knew how he would probably react. Feeling very nervous about being confronted, Tali kept her gaze away from Ops, unable to bring herself to look at him lest she blurt out the team's secret.

Ops crossed his arms and gave her a stern look. "Tali".

As much as he appreciated the thought of her helping a good friend of hers, Ops couldn't help but still be a bit skeptical. Tali was a Toa of water, and somehow Diego was able to manipulate lightning. From what he had heard earlier, Diego was still trying to learn how to use it. That made Ops a bit worried for his girlfriend. Sure, Tali was an awesome and super-hot expert when it came to using her element, but what if Diego accidentally shocked her and she got hurt? Not only would Ops be extremely concerned, but Diego would also blame himself for letting Tali help in and would probably push his friends away like he almost did himself after Z murdered his squad of friends. With The Insidious currently in the fight, that was the last thing any of them needed.

He looked calmly to Diego: "As awesome as that is-, then looking back at Tali: -why didn't you tell me about this? I would've helped keep it a secret and you know how much I worry. I don't mind you helping a friend, but I'd at least like to have knowledge of it if it's in any way dangerous".

Now Tali felt really guilty for keeping this from him. "I'm sorry, Ops. Really, I am. It's just..." Again, she couldn't bring herself to say the words that she promised she would never say to anyone outside the team. But Diego, in seeing how she was struggling to get the words out, decided to say them for her. It was his secret anyway. Who better to expose it than him?

"I'm a Bioformer."

"Diego!" Tali yelped in shock as she turned to face him with a scared expression, to which Diego merely shrugged in a slightly careless manner. The team knew that those words could most likely have signed his death warrant, but Diego felt at peace about revealing his true identity now. The Bioformers have been welcomed back into society, so, Diego reasoned, he had no further cause to hide any longer.

"Tali, we all knew that this was going to come out sooner or later."

Ops's optics were widened yet again as he heard Diego say this. That certainly explained how Diego was able to use his elemental power. It also explained how they were able to survive that scorpion Makutacon on that other-planet mission she had talked to him about six months ago. But Ops was overall shocked and confused. 'Diego, a Bioformer'? He thought. 'But his profile says that he's an Autobot. Why hasn't he changed that yet'?

Ops blinked in confusion a few more times before responding: "I... just... how"?

Diego took a breath as he stepped closer to Ops. "I was born this way. My father is the Autobot Prowl and my mother..."he paused a bit. "My mother is Adhira Metru, the Guardian Toa of Lightning."

Ops immediately looked down at the floor, feeling bad as he responded: "I'm sorry".

Okay, didn't see that coming. Diego, completely confused and taken aback from Ops' response, could only manage to ask, "Why?"

Ops looked back up into the Bioformers eyes as he responded: "Because I'm sure that before the separation and Bioformer laws were changed, you had never really gotten to see him that often. If he had, someone would've gotten suspicious".

It was true. With those laws being as strong as they had been in that time, Diego had probably never gotten to see either of his parents. He understood now why his parents had never been listed in his profile. Otherwise, he probably would've been exiled or imprisoned. Who knows what would've happened then if everyone knew? He definitely knew that he never would've become a member of the Toa Rahayu, and if that happened, he may have never had a good role model or good friends. To not have anyone to care for you, and to be exiled because of this? It couldn't have felt good for those who had to endure it. Although he understood why his parents would do this, he could only imagine what his life was like regardless.

Ops then offered him a smile. "But on the bright side, you have a really good Dad. Prowl was like an older brother to me growing up as a sparkling and he helped me grow into the Autobot I am today".

That was also a fact. Prowl had been like a son to Optimus before Elita-1 had conceived Ops. When Ops had actually been born, this had never changed. Because of that, Prowl was around quite often to help take care of him. Ops had to admit that he got his determination of following rules from him, while getting wisdom from his Dad. Prowl had even been there to help Ops fight the battles that he could never win alone. Every now and then Prowl would actually contact Ops just to see how his "baby brother" was doing. That and all of the memories he still carried of him, more than proved to him that Prowl would've been, or was, a good dad to him.

Then resting a hand on his shoulder, Ops told him: "That makes us family".

Diego smiled as Ops spoke highly of his dad. While it was true that he hardly saw either of his parents because of the law, he had read plenty about them at the school and in the library. But to hear this for someone who was close to his parent...it meant a lot to him. "Thank you, Ops. I appreciate that. And you're right, I didn't get to see much of my dad during the separation. Only a few short com, messages and a gift or two, but that's it." He lightly touched the medallion around his neck, remembering the day that Prowl had given it to him. It had also been the last time he had seen him in person. "I stayed with some family friends who were sworn to secrecy until I was old enough to go to Uni. The rest is history from there."

"Hm." Ops responded, giving him a nod to let him know that he understood him and wouldn't press more into that matter. Then with a smirk, he asked in a humorous voice: "But, just to be clear, would you be fine with calling me uncle? Cause I like the idea of calling you nephew". Again, since Prowl was an older brother to Ops, that technically did make him Diego's uncle.

"Uncle?" Again, Diego did not see that one coming. It would be great to have an uncle and be part of a family. Then, an idea came to him. "Wouldn't that make Tali my aunt?" he teased. But it was true. If Ops was his uncle now, then Tali would become his aunt when she married Ops. It seemed both cool and weird at the same time.

Ops turned to Tali with a humorous smile as he gave her an honest nod of approval.

To which, Tali chuckled. "Yes, Diego, that would make me your aunt. Is that alright with you?" It really did seem weird when she realized that Diego would be her nephew when she married Ops. After all, they were close friends and teammates and now they were going to be aunt and nephew? This was going to take some getting used to.

Unaware of her thoughts, Diego laughed joyfully. "Are you kidding?! Of course it's alright!" Then his eyes widened a bit in realization. "But what about Amber?"

Ops smiled. "She's family too". Then rolling his optics: "Then again, everybody here is".

Just then, Ava passed by the door, on her way to meet up with Robert for their date. Seeing her, Tali called out, "Looking great, Ava!"

"Have fun!" Diego called, having also seen the Toa Rahayu of Air.

"Slap him if he refuses to pay for it". Ops commented jokingly. Then in seeing Ava's confused look: "I've seen it work"!

Ava smiled and nodded to her friends, thankful that she had their support though Ops' last comment still left her a bit confused. She was very nervous about going out with Robert, not that she minded being with him, she had just never gone out on a date before. For a moment, she had a strong urge to ask one of her friends to come with her. But that would only ruin the date. 'Oh, this is so stressful!' her mind screamed at her. 'I gotta calm down. Relax. It's just a dinner with Robert. I'm probably overthinking everything. It's going to be okay.'

As Ava had continued to think, Ops grinned at Tali and told her: "You have permission to do the same if I refuse to buy you dinner".

Tali grinned back at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Thank you. I will."

Ops smiled back at her, his original worries immediately absent from his thought processor as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Then smiling lovingly into her beautiful red eyes: "I love you, you know that"?

Tali smiled up at Ops as she leaned closer to him. "Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." She said in a very suggesting voice that made Diego really want to leave the room. But, not wanting to ruin their moment by leaving, he vouched to stay and paid more attention to the lightning tendrils in his hands as he slightly turned his back to them.

Ava chuckled at this. She always found it cute when Tali and Ops were together and really wished she could stay longer but she had a date waiting for her. As she turned to leave, she caught sight of Diego and giggled at his posture. She knew he was doing his best to not blush in embarrassment at his newly found uncle and future aunt. Oh, how she wished she could tease him a bit, just to make him turn cherry red but she didn't want to keep Robert waiting. She had a feeling that if she kept procrastinating, Robert would come find her, worried that something might be wrong.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: DC comics owns Batman, Batgirl, and Robin references. Also, Galem, do you think Ava and Robert will have a good time?

Galem: I think they will. I just wonder where he will take her?

Biomarvel740: Hm. So there's two questions for everyone: How do you think Robert and Ava's date will go and where do you think he will take her (genre-wise)? Please be sure to leave your answers in the form of a review or PM me or Galem for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. We both thank you all for reading and please have a God-blessed day! XD

Galem: God bless! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Date

Ava was very much surprised when Robert pulled up to the Vietnamese restaurant. It had been so long since she had last been here that she didn't even recognize the name until she saw the small building. When they entered, she felt a rush of nostalgia as she took in the delicious scent of herbs, spices and noodles and she looked around the Oriental decorations that hung on the off-white walls. The black leather seats of the booths were just as she remembered them and she couldn't help but smile fondly at the glass topped tables that filled the center of the restaurant. She was so caught up n her memories that she lightly jumped when Robert took her hand and led her to one of the center tables and pulled out a chair for her. Having had to pull out her own chair for years, this was something different for Ava and she felt lightly embarrassed.

"Thank you, Robert." Ava smiled as she sat down, doing her best to settle the butterflies in her stomach.

Robert smiled brightly at the beautiful female Le-Toa as he responded: "Great-welcome".

Upon then sitting down in the chair to her right, Robert immediately noticed Ava doing a number of things. She was tapping a finger on the table as if unsure what to do and she was tapping her feet on the floor like she was the happiest female on the planet. He also noticed that her legs were closed and that her elbows were pulled into her sides. Her gaze was also elsewhere, looking constantly around the restaurant. As a Toa Voya, Robert had learned how to tell peoples moods or about-to-be actions by reading their body language. All of Ava's current actions all told Robert that his new girlfriend was nervous. He couldn't help but smile at this.

HE of all male, better looking Toa, was making Ava nervous! It was a very huge deal to him considering the fact that he had had a massive crush on Ava for quite some time. Normally, it would be him who was this nervous around her. Every time he had been around her, every time he spoke with her, he was always afraid that the next thing he was going to say was: "I think you're the most beautiful female in the world". Something he was afraid would ruin their friendship the second it came out, and his friendship with her was just as valuable to him as his relationship with her now. Now that he had finally had the guts to ask her out, she was the one who was nervous?

Robert waited for Ava to look over at him before giving her a curious look and asking her: "You look scare-nervous. Did I do something bad-wrong"? He had certainly hoped not. He cared about her way too much to want to creep her out and drive her away, and the fact that she knew he watched her sleep didn't exactly help him out all that much.

Quickly hiding the fact that she was surprised that he could read her so well, Ava shook her head and smiled reassuringly at him. "No, not at all. I just...I've never been on a date before." It was true. this would officially be her first date with someone.

Robert blinked immediately, surprised as he responded: "Really"?

Ava nodded.

Robert was SHOCKED to hear this from the female Le-Toa. 'SHE has time-never been on a date'?! Robert thought. 'SHE of all female Toa has time-never been on any dates before now'!? True, he had heard Ava talk about how she had been bullied in school, but to hear that she had never ever been on a date with ANYONE until TODAY? Robert honestly didn't know whether to feel flattered that she had said yes to him or sad that no had bothered to. 'Probably both just to be good-safe'. Robert thought. But still, in his eyes, Ava was one of the most beautiful female Toa to ever exist on the face of the planet. 'How could no one truth-see it'?! Robert wondered. 'She's amazing! And whoever dumb-thought otherwise is just a lie-teller'.

Robert just looked to the floor then, a blush covering his mask as he responded: "Me neither".

Now it was Ava's turn to be surprised. Robert had never been on a date before?! She did her best not to laugh as she saw the funny side of the situation. Since this was a first time for both of them, neither really knew how a proper date was supposed to go. That meant...She looked up at Robert and noticed he was blushing. Smiling at how cute he looked, she reached for her glass for a sip of water and took notice of the condensation on it. That gave her an idea. Carefully, catching a few of the drops on her fingertips, she quickly flicked them on Robert's cheek.

Robert jumped a bit when then drops of water made impact with his cheek. He turned to Ava, giving her a stunned look for a few seconds, surprised by the fact that he had not seen it coming from a female of her nature. Robert then smiled and laughed, quietly so to not disturb everyone else's meal, before speaking.

"You sneak-funny". Robert told her before then tapping Ava's shoulder lightly with his left hand, which he had dragged across the table beforehand to gather static electricity, harmlessly shocking her shoulder.

Not expecting the sudden, harmless shock, Ava jumped a bit in surprise before softly giggling so as to not disturb anyone. "What?" She asked with her best innocent look.

Robert gave Ava a light smile, enjoying being around her even more as he responded: "You look pretty-cute when you do that".

Robert seriously did enjoy being around her whenever he could get the chance. Her fun-filled nature was just one of the many things that had gained his interest. There was also her laugh, which in his ears was like a melodic song that one could listen to, and enjoy, over and over again. There was also her jokeful and almost always positive attitude. Robert also liked seeing the determination that Ava displayed when she was protecting one of her friends, or a family member. He almost chuckled at the memory of a Toa of Sonics running from Ava when he called Toa Whenua, Ava's dad, boring, which led to her chasing him with a PVC pipe twice her size. After that day, Robert made a mental note to keep his friends from saying anything similar to any female, for their own safety. There was also her flexibility. Ava practiced Christian yoga to maintain a flexible state and to rely on Jesus for a calmer state of mind. When Robert had been assigned to help Ava move into their base, he had actually found her in a Christian Yoga gym, doing a butterfly stretch. 'Wait, was that what it was called'? Robert wondered. Whatever it was, showed enough flexibility to make Robert just want to stare. Which he did for thirty minutes before deciding to call to her.

Robert had suddenly smirked as he told Ava: "I think I'll act-do it again". Before touching her shoulder, a light zap being heard as he shocked her again.

Now, normally, one would get a bit annoyed or upset a bit at being zapped with static electricity again. But Ava actually found it funny. She always tried to see the bright side of a situation and for this, she knew Robert was doing this in fun and meant no harm with it. So she just giggled a bit more, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle it as best as she could. "Robert."

Robert gave Ava an innocent look before he asked: "What wind-maiden"?

"Silly." Ava muttered softly, unable to think of anything else to say.

Robert smiled back at her as he responded: "I know". Then leaning flirtingly close to her: "That's why you great-like me though, truth-right"?

Smiling, Ava leaned forward enough to press her forehead against his. "Truth-right."

Robert smiled a bit wider, pressing his forehead gently against hers before placing his right hand on her left shoulder and rubbing it comfortingly. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he really loved the feeling of their foreheads pressing together. It made him feel like they were more connected with each other in some form or way. Maybe it was because he was so close to her beautiful Rau and could easily look into her eyes upon opening them. Or maybe it was it was because they both had their eyes closed, demonstrating clearly that they both felt relaxed around each other. Regardless of what this reason was, Robert knew one thing for sure: He loved her, and in a way, this told him that Ava felt the same way. Before pulling back, Robert planted a soft kiss on Ava's cheek, making sure to show his love for her in said cheek-kiss.

Blushing, Ava felt a bit tongue-tied. Unsure what to say and yet, hesitant to pull away from him. She felt so relaxed being near him that she was a bit sad that it had ended so soon. But the clanking of dishes and utensils reminded her of their surroundings and she fought to keep down her embarrassed blush as she gestured to the menus that waited at their sides. "Shall we?"

Robert smiled softly at her. "Great-definitely".

Smiling gratefully, Ava picked up her menu and looked through the choices. 'This is going to be a hard pick', she muttered to herself. 'All of these dishes look so good!' After a while, she finally settled on a dish and looked up at Robert to see how he was fairing. "What would you like to have?"

Robert looked closer at the menu, shrugging when he couldn't find anything. He looked curiously up at her. "You"?

"I think I'll have their House Special." Ava responded, pointing to the last item of the menu which showed a picture of a large bowl of fried noodles with jasmine rice, steamed vegetables and chicken with some teriyaki sauce. It really did look good.

Robert saw what she was pointing to and his stomach growled in agreement as he replied: "I'll eat-have the same".

Ava nodded in agreement. "Okay." Then, she remembered something about the serving size. They were huge. More than one person alone could eat unless they were starving. "Why don't we just get one order and two spare plates so we can split it?"

Robert smiled brightly, almost wanting to reconsider and get spaghetti to "accidently" be eating a noodle on the other end of one that Ava would be eating. But Robert didn't, deciding to wait until they were married before making such a move. It was what Ava wanted and he wouldn't hold the fact that she thought a lip-kiss was a gift to be preserved for the wedding day, against her. In a way it made sense to him. Kissing between couples probably should be something to look forward to in a relationship anyways considering the fact that it could often lead to making out or premarital baby making. And leaving a woman's private area untouched and her womb empty until marriage was something that Robert held a very strong opinion on. In other words, he did NOT want to commit adultery when he believed he wasn't supposed to.

Deciding to mentally push that matter aside, he smiled at Ava and responded politely to the question she had asked earlier: "Great-sure".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As three target boards hovered warningly around him, SideSwerve carefully eyed his targets, swishing both blades in his hands and waiting patiently for them to approach him. The silver Toabot of Iron revved the engines in his heavily armored legs, the foot-wheels ready to speed forward when he saw his opportunity. A few seconds later and the target boards transformed into red holographic Makutacons, one armed with a rifle, another with a sword, and the last one into a larger, titan-sized Makutacon with a club. Almost immediately, SideSwerve activated the wheels on the bottoms of his legs and sped quickly towards the three, holographic, waiting opponents.

The first one fired it's rifle at him while the one with the sword ran towards him. The Titan sized one simply growled as if it had just ordered them to attack. SideSwerve was quick enough to narrowly dodge the holographic bullets, zig-zagging back and forth before reaching the sword-wielding Makutacon. The Makutacon swung a sword at him in a left swinging motion which SideSwerve perfectly deflected with his own left sword before slicing through his neck with the other one, cutting his head clean off. The first Makutacon continued to fire at SideSwerve who used his quick thinking to use the holographic, headless body of the second one as a shield and sped towards him on his fool-wheels.

Once he was only a few feet ahead of it, SideSwerve aimed carefully and threw his left hook-like sword in its direction. The blade cut cleanly through the holograms head, slicing it in half before hitting the Titan-sized Makutacon in its right knee, causing it to roar in pain and rage. SideSwerve sped faster, moving quickly to use this distraction to his advantage. As the Titan hologram had just started to look up, SideSwerve drove up his knee, simultaneously grabbing the handle of the blade and dragging it up the leg a few inches before jumping upwards and waiting as the Makutacon rose in a cry of rage. SideSwerve immediately swung his right hook-sword, the open space in the hook hitting the right side of its collarbone.

SideSwerve swung himself around before facing the back of its neck and removing his right hook sword from the collarbone before digging his right one into the top of its left shoulder. The hologram roared again and swung a right fist at the Toabot. SideSwerve dodged the fist, spinning upwards and tilting to his left side, before then quickly back flipping onto the shoulder and turning to face the holograms hate-filled eyes.

"Guten Tag". SideSwerve simply said in his German accent before speed forward and swinging both swords in a X motion before speeding through four pieces of the Makutacons head and spinning sideways before landing perfectly on the ground, looking up to face an approaching Alyan as the holograms all vanished, revealing all of the Toabots training around him in the massive training hall.

"Nice moves, SideSwerve." Alyan smiled down at the Toabot. "You're quite the swordsman." He wasn't kidding. His guy's moves made his look like a rookie's.

SideSwerve simply smiled at the Toa of Stone before swishing both swords and putting them in the slots in his back. "Danke". He thanked and nodded.

Though Alyan was not to fluent In many languages, he had picked up enough to know what SideSwerve had said. "De nada." he replied, hoping the Toabot knew what he said.

SideSwerve grinned in response to Alyan's welcome in Spanish, noticing that like him, Alyan could have a way with words in mixed languages. "So, Wie brings du out here"? He asked.

Alyan shrugged. "Well, Diego and Tali are training, Iris is out doing recon, Ava is on her date with Robert and Amber is busy in her room again, so I just thought I'd hang out here with you guys."

In simpler terms, Alyan was bored. He was happy that Ava was out with Robert. The Toa Voya of Air seemed to be a great guy for Ava and Alyan could tell that he loved her already. Amber, however, was a different story. Lately, she had been very quiet and kept to herself, hardly coming out of her room except to eat and then training by herself when no one, or one of her teammates, usually Diego, was around. Alyan would have gone to check up on her, but he didn't want to interrupt her when she was busy on a project. Last time he did...well, let's just say, he now understood how an icicle feels.

"Well, dass ist fine Ich guess". SideSwerve replied, then having a thought, turned back to the blind Toa of Stone. "Say, isn't Amber da ein who hast a crush on gunpowder over there"? He asked him, then motioning a hand to the left side of the room where War Machine was firing all of his weapons at various moving targets, blasting them apart.

Alyan blinked in surprise. Then remembering that no one could see his eyes because of his visor, he settled for raising an eyebrow to show his surprise. "Really? I haven't heard anything about that."

SideSwerve raised an eyebrow. "Really? News like dat tends to spread like wildfire around here". Then looking down to the ground in a slight hint of sadness: "Like the news of what happened between mein bruter und Ich".

"Lo siento, I haven't really noticed." Alyan was not really one for gossip and certain rumors. He preferred to stay away for it as much as possible. But he wasn't about to admit that so he descided to joke a bit. "My visor's been acting up. I should really get it fixed." He smiled a bit then frowned when he remembered SideSwerve's words. "What happened between you and your brother? Was he one of the Makutacons from earlier?"

SideSwerve nodded. "He war actually. Dat Makutacon of fire who crashed near Du und die others was him. Seine name ist CrashCourse".

Armor, who had just so happened to be passing by, stopped immediately and walked into the training area, leaning against the short fence-like wall as he commented: "Oh, this one's good".

SideSwerve ignored Armor and told him, with a smile in memory: "Mein bruter und Ich, we used to pick on each other like nobody's business, not too much, but enough to either annoy each other or joke with each other. We never even saw each other as gegners, but as a pair of Freunde".

He chuckled a bit as he tried to remember every good memory he had had of him before this war had started. Ever since birth, the two had thought they were an inseparable pair of jokesters, pranksters, and troublemakers. They never did anything illegal, but they had nearly been caught at their shenanigans a few times. But in the case that someone would try to hurt them, they were prepared. Like Ketongu, they had been trained with the ways of the sword. Only said master wasn't only a swordsman. He was, in fact, trained to use many close range weapons, including the pairs of swords SideSwerve and CrashCourse both used. Matter of fact, now that SideSwerve had thought about it, when they had gotten older, they abandoned the life of trouble and would train on a daily basis. It was fun, productive, and SideSwerve had even learned a bit of discipline.

While as CrashCourse would still have a few mishaps every once and a while, mishaps that were only done for the sole purpose of making SideSwerve laugh. He almost made a full smile at those memories. At that point, it seemed like they had everything they needed. They had a good daily routine, awesome skills that kids dreamed of having, a good relationship with Jesus, and more than enough time to spend with his brother, all of which he had Jesus to thank for. Not to mention a good reputation to keep up that made him popular among the crowds as one of the best dual swordsmen next to CrashCourse. It was a great time in his life, one that he almost wished had never ended.

His look had changed sad when he thought about how much this had changed when the war came to Planet X. How it had greatly split up this pair of seemingly unbreakable brothers. SideSwerve had looked up to Paradox, who had taken the leadership role of the Toabot army at the time. His words of love and compassion rather than hate for their enemies, spoke to SideSwerve's Liark, for these were the things that Jesus had taught, and to know that this leader was fighting against the vengeful Makutacons, so that the ones who had done them wrong could eventually see the errors of their ways and become changed, made SideSwerve more than happy to want to join the Toabot cause.

CrashCourse on the other hand, looked up to The Liege, who led the Makutacons and spoke of how he believed that they all deserved revenge for what had been done to them. To make matters worse, their own master, who had been like a dad-figure to both of them, agreed with The Liege. To say the least, it horrified him. SideSwerve didn't want them to join the Makutacons based on their own selfish desires. He wanted to convince them to not focus on themselves and instead look upon everyone with compassion and to love them like siblings, like he still loved CrashCourse. But both had refused to listen to him and joined the Makutacons. SideSwerve couldn't remember how many days he had spent crying over this failure to bring them to the truth. He felt like he had just lost a family. But when he had joined the Toabots, Paradox had recognized and gave him the feeling of having a dad-figure again. That was also something that SideSwerve thanked Jesus for.

In the calmest voice he could manage, SideSwerve had then said: "Then, ein day, Ich asked him to join da Toabot cause. His response was... Nitch güt".

Rack, who had also been nearby, had turned to Alyan with widened eyes, knowing just how much said response had hurt him as he begged: "Don't ask him to say what it was".

Red, another dual swordsman, and a Toabot of fire with a color scheme of red, black, and gray, and wore a red Huna (2001), simply looked over with a pleading look that added to Racks original plea. This response had surprised no one, as Red had also trained with Ketongu, SideSwerve, and CrashCourse under the same master. He knew as much as everyone else how much it had hurt to see this even transpire between SideSwerve and the two whom he used to consider family. The reason why no one was surprised that he used a look to add to Racks plea, was because Red was also a mute Toabot. He had been mute even before he had trained under their master, so no one knew why he chose to be mute, and every time someone asked, he responded with a sad glare. Seeing as it was clearly still something he was dealing with, no one pressed into it.

Despite Alyan's desire to ask what it was because, again, he wasn't familiar with the words, the looks the other Toabots were sending him told him it was something he was better off not knowing. Understanding completely, Alyan raised his hands in surrender. "I won't." He reassured Rack and everyone that he wouldn't pry. Besides, whatever it was, it was bad and that was all he needed to know. "So, he didn't agree and joined the Cons." He addressed SideSwerve, moving the conversation along. "I take it that didn't, and still doesn't, sit well with you."

SideSwerve kept a sad look as he replied: "Nope". He then looked over to his right side, seeing Paradox leaning against a wall and watching everyone train with a worried look on his face. He gave a heavy sigh before then saying: "Ich haben never seen our lead-Toabot this way before. Nien doubt he's worried about our victory in dies war now dass die Insidious is kicking".

Alyan followed his gaze and noticed the Toabot leader as well. "I agree." He said with a sad sigh. "I wish there was some way to cheer him up, even a little." He looked back at SideSwerve.

Armor nodded in agreement with Alyan's statement. "Athena has often times tried to cheer him up in these sorts of situations, whether they were mental or physical".

For mental problems, Athena would do the simple thing and talk with him to try and identify the problem. Once she had her answer, she would give reassuring words to let him know that no matter how difficult things would get, they'd always find a way out. If it was physical, she'd pray and then call Rack in to see what was wrong and what he could do. And during all of those physical problems, Athena had always stayed with him to make sure he would get better, and to ensure that he would not leave the med bay until he had made a full recovery. As of now, it seemed that Athena was still trying to talk to him. Armor chuckled immediately as he saw Athena run up to Paradox and hug him. A part of him had always liked to watch the two express their love for each other.

Armor turned back to Alyan and explained: "But as far as right now is concerned, she doesn't fully know WHAT to say to him. And everybody knows how powerful Kafeel really is, so I'm not so sure how she's going to reassure him this time".

Alyan blinked at the new name and was about to ask who Kafeel was when his lightning fast mind put two and two together. But for the sake of verifying if he was correct, he asked anyway. "Kafeel?"

SideSwerve was the one to respond to Alyan's question: "Die Insidious's true name. One of which their dad gave him".

Alyan tilted his head as he ran the name through his head. Even though he did not know the meaning of the name off the top of his head, it still sounded pretty neat. "It's a cool name." he commented before turning his head to the side and muttered lowly, "Better than my old name."

"I'm not so sure I'D be proud of it". Rack commented.

Armor turned to Rack with a confused expression. "And why is that"?

Rack looked to Armor and responded: "In another language, it means-"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Evil". Robert had said as he spotted something rather disgusting on the menu.

Startled out of her thoughts, Ava looked up at Robert. "What is?" She asked, confused.

"That any food-business would actually sell mountain oysters". Robert replied. "They're not oysters either so it's a false-name".

"Makes sense." Ava chuckled. "I mean, how can there be oysters in the mountains? They're found in the oceans."

Robert chuckled at Ava's response as he replied: "Your logic-statement is true-funny". Then looking back at the menu: "But like I true-said, they're truth-not oysters". He shuddered and his mask took a darker shade of green as he continued: "And to deep-think people actually eat those is gross-horror".

Accurately speaking, Mountain Oysters were the testicles of one of three different four-legged animals, and the thought of someone eating those didn't exactly make Robert feel too good. They were the organ that provided means of reproduction after all. The fact that people were actually willing to eat those was as much confusing as it was disgusting in his eyes. 'I mean, what about animal reproduction-spheres made them think-speak: gee, animal testicles. I bet those would taste delicious. Why don't we cut them off, peel them, and then deep fry them then taste it to see if it's good'? Even if it was good, Robert could never see himself eating one, let alone a whole platter of them.

Unknown to Robert, Ava was having some similar thoughts about the fake oysters and quickly shook her head. "Ugh, I'd rather not deep-think about it." Looking up to see how Robert was reacting, she noticed his mask color. "Hey, you okay? You're looking a bit green." 'Well, the wrong shade of green anyway.' She muttered to herself.

Robert immediately swallowed his lunch from earlier today and looked over to face Ava as he replied: "Oh, definite-yes. I was still in-"

Robert had immediately stopped speaking as he looked at Ava's Rau, noticing it's beauty. He became astounded when noticed the reflection the over-head light off of her light green eyes. The concerned look she was giving him had even added to the beauty, for it was an expression that Robert had found adorable. And her hair looked absolutely amazing as a quick breeze from a nearby overhead fan brushed through it, making it look like a wave in an ocean. The sick green in his own mask had instantly disappeared as he looked at her Rau and thought about what God must have been thinking when he made her. Surely when he had formed her in her mothers womb, he knew that Robert would fall in love with her and recognize the beauty in his creative work. Robert was indeed impressed.

Not wanting to remain silent for too long to creep her out, he finished: "-deep-thought".

Ava quietly sighed in relief. She had been worried that he might have gotten sick for a minute and was ready to rush him back to base to have him looked at. But now that he was okay, she could relax. "Okay, as long as you are alright." She smiled gently.

Robert smiled back at Ava, looking honestly into her eyes as he asked: "Is it wrong if I say, before I greet-met you, I've never cared for another Female-Toa this much in my Toa-life"?

Okay...so did not see that coming. Ava widened her eyes in surprise as a blush tinted her mask. "R...really?"

Robert nodded truthfully in response to that. It was true, ever since he had laid eyes upon her, he had never cared so much for another female Toa. Nor had he ever been so casual and yet so nervous. Or so afraid of how she must have thought of him. Or so quiet when he was watching her sleep. A few other female Toa had been in a romantic relationship with him before, but he had never actually been out on a date with them. The idea of spending money on any of those other female Toa just didn't seem right. They didn't seem to be the right females to spend money on. God had always come first as far as money went, referring to tithes. But then when he met Ava, God would still come first, he loved God more than he loved Ava. But after his tithes were spent, he'd be more than happy to spend money for or on her.

"I...I don't know what to say." Ava stared at Robert, her mind completely blank as to how to respond to this.

"You don't have to speak-say anything". Robert replied before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then smiling once more into her beautiful eyes: "I just need you to fact-know".

Ava smiled back at him before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"You are always Great-welcome". Robert replied.

Almost three seconds later, a waiter came to sit with them, pulling a chair behind himself and seating himself across from them and earning their attention as he set their food down for them. They both gave a surprised look and tried to look professional, which made me (Toa X/Tony) chuckle a bit. I only chuckled a bit for two reasons. The first reason was because the pair of Toa were obviously enjoying their meal and to chuckle louder would either embarrass or anger them. Probably both. The second reason was because I had recently come into some rather important news from one of my associates down at the TATF, and I felt I needed to be as serious as necessary to get them to understand it's importance. 

"Hey, I'm sorry about ruining the moment". I quickly apologized. "I seem to ruin a few of those every so often. I'd just like to say that you might want to get this finished as soon as you possibly can".

Ava blinked in surprise, both at recognizing the waiter as Toa X and for his statement. "Why?"

"Because in a sum total of- I looked at watch before looking back up at them and continuing: -five minutes, Paradox is going to call you on your cells and ask you to help him with a mission. I have told Ops and Tali the same thing. But regardless of what happens, the four of you will need to stay with Green, Angela and Golden".

Robert gave me a bit of a confused look before asking me: "But why us"?

I could easily understand Roberts suspicion as to why I would want him, Ava, Ops, and Tali to look after the three Matoran. After all, I had a large number of Toa and Autobots at my disposal, some of whom had been trained from the moment of birth, those were some of the better soldiers in my secret task force. But it was secret, meaning that very few people knew about it. Seeing as I preferred to keep it that way at the moment, I thought it would be better if some of the better known Toa and Autobots were tasked with guarding three Matoran of vital importance to the victory of their civil war. At least then, my task force would still be able to maintain a low profile.

I gave them both an honest look as I explained: "Because I think Greens is about to go through a load of trouble since Killer's back".

"What?" Ava gasped in shock, yet keeping her voice down so as to not attract unwanted attention. "But that's impossible." Killer was dead. She had seen Green kill him with her own eyes! How could he possibly be alive?!

I gave a sigh and lowered my head a bit as I responded: "No, it's not. When Green shoved the Sphere into Killers head, it blew his head to pieces, but somehow his memory chip and his Liark managed to survive, and considering the fact that nobody could survive that, it makes me wonder if somebody WANTED him to survive".

There was a long moment of silence as Ava let his words sink in. "...and since Green was the one to kill him," she muttered aloud, "that means..." Her eyes widened in dawning horror. "He's going after Green."

"That, or he's already got him". I added.

"And you expect us to eat after telling us this?" Ava raised an eyebrow at X. Seriously, after that bit of news, she had kind of lost her appetite a bit with the eagerness to run to the aid of a friend.

"Well let's just say, you might want to get most of this to go if you're unable". I responded. After all, if this going to lead into a long road trip for them later, they'd at least have a little bit of food for said trip. I looked sadly down at the ground as I then added: "Meanwhile, I've still got something to do for a Toa who most people think is deader than Killer". I looked up at them, not willing to share too much about that matter as I explained: "It'd take a while to explain but he's like family to me. Surely you can understand"?

As much as she would've loved to ask who he was talking about, Ava buried the unspoken questions as she nodded her head. "Yes, I do. Do what you have to, we'll handle our side of the situation."

I smiled gratefully to them and said: "Thank you". Before getting up and walking away.

As soon as Toa X was gone, Robert looked over at Ava and asked: "So to go, or..."?

"To go. We have a mission to get to." Ava smiled as she rose from her seat. True, she felt a little sad that their date had been interrupted but hey, duty calls. And as long as she was with Robert, she didn't mind one bit.

"Right". Robert replied. Then as he removed his wallet from a slot in his leg: "And don't worry about the money alright? I'll cash-pay". He gave her a smile to reassure her of that.

"Good. I wouldn't like to have to slap you for not paying." Ava smirked, remembering Ops' words back at the training room. Robert had unknowingly dodged a bullet.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: (laughs) Well, I think that was a good place to end it. What do you think Galem?

Galem: (giggles) I agree. No better place to end it than one that makes you laugh.

Biomarvel740: Indeed. Lego owns the name Whenua. How do you think everyone will react to Killer's "Baby I'm back (Transformers: Age of Extinction reference)"?

Galem: I think some will be surprised while others will probably have suspected it would happen.

Biomarvel740: (Chuckles) Maybe. (To readers) What do you guys think? Please be sure to leave a review with your answer or PM me, or Galem for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. I thank you all again for reading, expect some real action next chapter, and please have a God-blessed day! XD

Galem: See you guys there and God bless! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Rescue, Fight, and Capture.

As Paradox flew low over a two-lane road, Ketongu, Athena, Armor, and SkyFighter, a Toabot with a plane mode of black and orange, followed closely from behind, but also carefully so as to not hit each other on accident. They had all received a distress signal from the tracker they had placed on Green a few minutes earlier, so they were moving as fast as they could on their way to Green's current location. Ketongu had actually been the first to contact them after he had found the hotel room empty. The poison mark on the floor had been enough to prove to Ketongu that someone had captured him. He was also certain that this someone was a Makutacon. Unless there was a Toa of Acid currently walking around.

From the looks of it, the burn mark was caused by a whip laced with some kind of hot poison. It clearly wasn't a whip of electricity, because this other whip had left a dark green mark on the ground. Judging from the way the mark had been left, it was made to look intimidating. If said Makutacon had actually used it, there would've been green slashes all around the bathroom, and since Golden and Angela were gone, it had also supported another theory: Whoever this Makutacon was, had taken Golden hostage and threatened to kill him if Green didn't "come quietly". It had evidently been Golden who was held hostage since he had complaining about the need to go to the bathroom on the drive to the hotel.

If he were in Toabot mode right now, he would've shaken his head in worry, and he WAS worried for the three Matoran. Ever since they had all been witnesses of the Bioformer war, Ketongu had been given a single responsibility: To guard and protect Green, Angela, and Golden from the Makutacons. To fail in such a way that he could've obviously prevented pulled at his Liark cords painfully. He felt like he had miserably failed some of the best friends that he could ask for. 'I should've known the Makutacons would pull something off like this'! Ketongu silently thought. 'I should've just forgotten about laying as low as possible and stayed with them! At least then they would've had a fighting chance'!

Ketongu was brought out of his thoughts of self-blame by the sound of Paradox's voice: "Ketongu, how far are we from Greens current location"?

Ketongu looked carefully at the map on his steering wheel before calmly responding: "We're almost there. We'll be there in just a few seconds". He just hoped that "in just a few seconds", would've been enough time to save them all from death.

"Good". Paradox responded.

Ever since he had received the alert of Greens capture, Paradox couldn't help but be worried for his friend. Whoever had captured Green had tried to be particularly clever about it. Those of the Makutacons who normally acted this clever usually did so in this specific manner to keep quiet through a means of fear. The mark wasn't just there to intimidate or threaten Green. It was to also made to warn whoever found it to stay out of their business if they wanted to keep their heads. But in knowing how truly deceptive they could often times be, Paradox had also theorized in his head that it might have been an invitation to come and fight, only to become a means to an end. In the case that that was indeed what it was, Paradox had decided to stay on his guard, and he would advise the same thing to the other Toabots who were with him.

"All of you, when we arrive, stay on your guard, and be ready to fight". Paradox told them.

"Gladly". He had heard SkyFighter respond in the far back as everyone else simply made murmurs in agreement.

After that, Paradox had continued to think. 'So what if it was in fact a challenge from the Makutacons'? He wondered. If it was so, then he could only wonder what would transpire as soon as they arrived at Greens location. Sure, a battle would ensue, but what if that was exactly what they wanted somehow? 'Could it be The Insidious'? Paradox wondered. 'Does he have them imprisoned? 'Is he going to try to use them to steal the Dagger from me? 'What if by the time we get there, Green, Angela, and Golden are already dead'? Paradox mentally shook his head, not wanting to think about that. Whatever it was, one thing was for sure: Something didn't feel right.

As if sensing something was wrong with her husband, Athena drove ahead of Ketongu and asked Paradox: "Hey Paradox, you sure you're okay"? She had noticed how troubled he had been for the past couple days so she just wanted to be sure before they went up against whoever was waiting for them.

If Paradox were in Toabot form, he would've smiled down at her to show her that he greatly appreciated her concern. "Indeed I am Athena. I appreciate your concern". He had decided to add since he couldn't give her the said look.

"I'm your wife Paradox". Athena responded, a smile evident in her voice. "It's what I'm supposed to do".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Riding in a van down a different road from the Toabots, Robert, Tali, Ava and Ops ("Who's actually decided to ride in an actual vehicle for once". #Z) sat in silence as they listened to the ongoing conversation through the radio. Tali understood how concerned Paradox was for Green, Angela and Golden. She was too. It had taken everything in her to not run out of the base and go after Green herself. That would not have helped Green nor the team in any way. And besides, she highly doubted Ava and their friends would have let her even reach the door without them. Speaking of Ava, Tali glanced over at the female Toa of Air with a slight guilt in her light. She was sad that Ava and Robert's date had been cut short and she knew Ava was doing everything to not think about the disappointment. No doubt Ava was going to take her fury out on the Makutacons for more than just taking Green and she was so not going to get in the crossfire of that.

A slap was heard before they all heard Killers voice speak in a threatening tone: "I'll ask again boy, where is the Toabot base"?

Green's voice sarcastically replied: "Look up your butt and you'll SEE it, I promise you"!

A punch was heard.

Ava winced lightly as she bite her lip, her mind giving her possible images of what Killer was doing to Green.

"Not the best choice of words there, Green." Tali muttered lowly, knowing Green would never hear her but still, she had to give him points for taking those punches. She didn't even want to think of how he probably looked right now.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Green felt himself being thrown across the room for what must've been the thirtieth time today, he had to wonder just how much more his body could take. He hadn't been harmed bad enough to not be able to stand on his two feet, but his ribs hurt enough to make him wonder. They didn't hurt enough to feel like they had broken, but the right side of his face felt like a train hit it. He even felt his jaw click a few times when he had back talked the Makutacon general. Regardless of what these Makutacons would do, or threaten to do, he was not planning on giving up that location anytime soon. His friends had been willing to protect him many times before this. He thought it'd make sense if this was him getting a turn to protect them for a change.

The only problem Green had really had with this was the fact that Angela made an exclamation every time he got hit or thrown or kicked. He had even heard Angela beg him to just tell them the location a few times, but he wasn't going to do that. By the end of today, she was going to have a bad attitude regardless of what decision he made. If he had decided to give up the location earlier, and the Makutacons had started killing Toabots, Green knew that Angela would be crying all day over how she wished she hadn't begged him to do it and would blame herself. On the other hand, if he continued refusing to give it up, and they escaped this, Angela would be infuriated at Green for not doing what she said or at the very least running. He rolled his eyes then. Sometimes women were really confusing.

As Green had continued to think on that, Killer had started stomping angrily towards him again. He let out a snarl towards the persistent Le-Matoran. To say the least, Killer was starting to get very impatient with him. He had been trying to inflict enough pain to both leave Green alive, and inflict a great deal of fear upon him. Much to his dislike, the stupid Matoran just wouldn't cough up anything, and it was IRRITATING. So irritating that he was just about ready to pull Green's head clean off. He probably would've if The Insidious hadn't ordered him to leave him alive even after this interrogation. He silently promised himself that he would try to kill Green the next time he saw him, and he would NOT hold anything back when he did so.

"The base, NOW"! Killer demanded, allowing the impatience to reveal itself in his voice.

Green snapped out of his thoughts as he turned back to Killer with a glare and responded: "Sure, if you'd be willing to give me the one hundred percent discount for the mass murder of innocent people".

Killer glared at him, angry that he would dare to call his race innocent after what they did to his. "Shut up and give me the fragging location"!

Green slowly got up on his feet as he felt something vibrate in his right arm and stared into Killers two blue eyes as he responded: "That won't matter now, the Toabots are on their way".

Solar Scream, CrashCourse, and Edward all let out a storm of laughter at that, all of them starting to wonder just how many hits to the head Green had taken. 'There's no way that that could be true'. Edward thought to himself. 'Surely by now, they've noticed that Green is gone, but for them to know where he is right NOW'? Edward rolled his eyes, thinking that surely the Le-Matoran was either making a desperate attempt to scare them or had really gone insane from the beatings.

Killer had instantly glared back at them, surprising them as he ordered: "Silence Makutacons"!

Once the Makutacons had all quieted down, Killer had turned back to face Green, searching his body for even the slightest hint that he was lying. Green was making full eye contact with Killer, this was the first thing that told him he might be serious. Normally if someone was lying, they would avoid eye contact. That could've also been made out of nervousness, but Green hadn't seemed like the type of Bionicle to get like that so he searched further. He hadn't been fidgeting with his fingers. Both were calmly hanging down off of his knuckles. Green hadn't even brought a hand up to his face to pretend he was coughing. Both of these were evident signs that Green may not have been lying. He narrowed his eyes immediately, already beginning to wonder if the Le-Matoran had either been serious or was a master at the art of deception.

Killer took a threatening step forward and demanded: "What do you meant they'll be here soon"?

Green gave Killer a "you're in trouble" smirk before responding: "Just before I had left with Ketongu to the hotel room you guys found me in, the Toabots were smart enough to put a tracking chip on me, and now they know where I'm at".

Now the Makutacons were worried. Each of them had searched for the same things that Killer had and found nothing. Solar Scream had actually noticed the seriousness in Greens voice, so it could almost be called proof that this Le-Matoran had been telling the truth. They had all heard Green be both sarcastic and serious enough times today to make him know that Green wasn't kidding. If he had been lying about the tracking chip, then there would've been a slight change in his voice. Solar Scream immediately loaded both of his arm-guns, flipping one of them into a machine gun. If Green hadn't been kidding, then that had meant that the Toabots could be waiting outside right now, ready to strike if Green gave a signal.

Green smirked wider. "In other words, you just messed up".

Killer growled threateningly in response and demanded: "Where IS the chip you conniving little crap"!?

Green looked calmly to Killer and sarcastically responded: "It's in my left leg, under the tattoo that says screw you".

Killer got in his face immediately and let out a scream in rage. Once the scream was over, Green coughed and waved teasingly at the nostril holes in his Pakari before sarcastically responding: "Good morning to you too".

It was actually in his right arm, just high enough in the min for him to dig it out with ease if he wanted to. But he wasn't going to let Killer know about that anytime soon. He was sure the Toabots were just outside now, but why not have a little more fun first? Surely the Toabots were just moments away from breaking him out of here. Then again, how much more damage could his body actually take? He just prayed that however much more he could take would be enough, and that the Toabots would keep up their reputation in this world as the trustworthy, compassionate, and always on time Toabot soldiers. Honestly, if that went down, so would a lot of other things.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tali had her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter so that she could continue to hear what was being said. She was glad that Green had the tracking chip on him but the Makutacons' reaction to the news was so hilarious, Tali nearly lost it a few times. This was too priceless! Beside her, Ava was not faring any better, coughing into her hand to hide her snickers at the humor of the conversation.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Killer just snarled and gave him one of the most threatening gazes he could manage before demanding: "Enough of your games Le-Matoran maggot! Tell me the location of that chip, and the base NOW"!

Green just smiled with confidence as he responded: "That won't matter now Makutacon punks. The Toabots told me EXACTLY how much time it would take for them to get to me, especially at this distance. So, if I've been counting just right from the exact moment that I got here, crap should really be going down… NOW"!

With that, Green rolled to his right, crouching down beneath the large glass frame where the sunlight shone dimly through. Green then removed a rifle, one of the ones Armor had built for him earlier, and aimed it at Edward. All of the Makutacons aimed either at Green or the window, ready to shoot at a moments notice. A few seconds passed then and Green made a confused expression before looking back to the window, seeing no hints of movement or shadows, or anything. 'Am I missing something here'? Green thought before looking at the Makutacons, all giving his expressions of confusion, then back at the window. Nothing still. He looked back at the Makutacons and noticed each giving him a look that asked: "Boy, are you stupid or something"? Green continued to look back and forth, from the Makutacons, to the window, again and again. Ten full seconds later, Green just gave up and looked over at the Makutacons with an embarrassed blush.

"Can I try that again or is my counting wrong"? Green both asked and thought aloud.

The Makutacons immediately let out a storm of laughter, all of them both relieved and feeling a need to humiliate the Le-Matoran. Perhaps after all the throwing around Killer had done, Green WAS starting to lose it a bit. Even Edward found it hard not to laugh at this failed attempt to scare them. Even the rifle Green was holding. 'Is he really that stupid'? Edward wondered. There were four Makutacons in this old and broken down mansion and only one of Green's race. This of course didn't include Golden or Angela since neither one of them were armed. With this fact in mind, just how could Green possibly hope to stand a chance against them?

Suddenly, in the midst of their laughter, the window exploded and in charged Paradox, Ketongu, Athena, Armor, and SkyFighter. Killer immediately hid himself, deciding to wait for the right moment to surprise his brother as CrashCourse, Edward, and Solar Scream all fired back. Athena shot at Edward, rolling away from Edwards gunshots as she got closer. CrashCourse fired at Armor and Paradox, distracted as Ketongu dashed over to Golden who was now shaking under the concrete table as Angela kept her arms wrapped around him. Ketongu scooped them both up and transformed, Angela landing in Ketongus seat with Golden on her lap. Ketongu wrapped the belt tightly around them before driving out through the hole in the garage, careful to avoid the gunfire while doing so.

Upon getting close enough, Athena delivered a right kick to Edwards face. Edward swung his whip downwards left at her. Athena ducked and delivered a right jab to Edwards ribcage. Edward groaned a bit before extending the three claws in his left hand and swinging them at her as quickly as he could, Athena dodging each swing. As the two continued to fight, Green took aim with the rifle he still had and pulled the trigger. The rifle had very little kick to it, which surprised him a bit since this was still a gun made to kill Makutacons, as a few bullets emerged and hit Edward in the left shoulder , knocking him back a bit as purple blood leaked from the wound. Athena took the opportunity to deliver a kick strong enough to his chest to knock Edward through a window behind him.

Meanwhile, SkyFighter and Solar Scream were both flying around the large room in plane mode, SkyFighters being about three times Solar Screams size, shooting rounds at each other. So far, both had failed to land a single shot to each other. This was no surprise to either of them once they realized that they were both expert fliers. But how were their fighting skills? Already tired of missing his opponent, Solar Scream flew towards SkyFighter, intending to transform before making impact and shoot his boosters out. But SkyFighter saw this coming and transformed exactly when he did, into a Toabot of Earth with black and orange armor, and a green Glatorian head with a silver crown with a gray rotor in the front, and, in midair, tackled him, falling downwards to the concrete table Angela and Golden had previously hidden in. Just before reaching it, SkyFighter slammed Solar Scream towards it, the table breaking on impact as SkyFighter flipped to the opposite side of Solar Screams laying form, giving him a taunting smirk as he waited for him to get back up.

CrashCourse continued to fire in Armors direction, only to get a bullet in the right side of his chest as he ducked back down into cover. He let out a short exclamation in rage as he felt a burning pain in the wound from the hot bullet. He looked quickly into the wound, noticing that the bullet was still glowing in it before taking out one of his blades and wielding it in his right hand. He immediately spotted a charging Athena at his right side and moved quickly, stabbing the blade under the bullet and then pulling it out, the bullet emerging from the wound and clanking against the floor as it continued to sizzle. With only two seconds to spare, CrashCourse transformed and sped away from Athena, driving towards Green, intending to run him over before making his escape. He also braked slightly as Solar Scream was thrown past him through the garage, making the hole bigger.

Green immediately saw the Makutacon coming and aiming, ready to fire at the right moment. Two seconds later, Green felt himself being grabbed from behind and shoved into a red plated chest which transformed into the inside of a red, black, blue, and white jet. Green smiled as he placed the rifle in his backpack. Much to his satisfaction, it had been Paradox who had just saved him. 'I thought there was a reason why I hadn't seen him in any of that fighting'. Green thought as they flew through a forest, Ketongu a distance behind, assumingly so that they could go back home. Green just hoped that Ketongu would choose to take him somewhere other than a hotel this time.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The group jumped at the sound of explosions and gunfire that suddenly came over the radio.

"Whoa! What was THAT?!" Ava yelped.

"Sounds like someone beat us to the party." Tali answered, feeling part relieved that Green was safe and part sad that they had missed what had to have been an awesome entrance.

Eager to get into the action as soon as possible now, Ops asked Robert, who was driving: "Any way to make this thing go faster"?

Before Robert could reply to Ops's question, he saw a concrete garage explode into bricks and dust to a few feet on the right side of their car, Solar Scream flying towards them. The impact was too fast for Robert to react as Solar Scream hit the front of the car, the momentum carrying him at least two feet ahead of them and lading into the road, making a line-shaped crater and causing gravel to fly upwards all around them. Ops shielded Tali with his arm before a few pieces cold hit her, all the other pieces flying past them. The group of three Toa and one Autobot simply watched as Solar Scream raised from said crater with a painful groan.

"Agh, why"?! Solar Scream exclaimed in rage as he felt the pain spreading quickly through his body.

Looking at the Makutacon, Ava blinked in surprise. "Is it my imagination, or are these guys getting uglier?"

"Ugly is as ugly gets, Ava." Tali laughed.

Solar Scream growled angrily upon hearing those insults and turned to face the Toa and Autobot as he rose from the crater. His glare grew more fierce as he immediately recognized most of them. If his memories were correct, these were four of the same group of Toa and Autobots who had helped the Toabots stop them in that battle six months ago. It was because of THEM that Scorpio, Savage, and five other Makutacons were dead! If they hadn't been involved, the Makutacons would've won! There were nine of them and five Toabots in that battle. Well six Toabots actually, but was besides the point. As a warrior of vengeance, Solar Scream would take the lives of these four, if not Greens life for the attempted murder of Killer.

As he stalked slowly and angrily towards them, Solar Scream asked: "Are you really so stupid as to insult me and then refuse to run in fear for your lives"?!

'Seriously, why weren't they running'? Solar Scream wondered. Last time he checked, Bioformers were more powerful than both Toa and Autobots in every way. With that surely within their grasp of knowledge, why weren't they smart enough to at least bring a Toabot with them? It was fortunate in his case, and at the same time confusing.

Ops was the one to respond, trying to sound like Forest Gump: "Stupid is what stupid does, sir".

This made Robert snicker and Ava and Tali giggle at the quote. Solar Scream was immediately annoyed to the point of charging at them. If there was one thing that he really hated, it was an opponent who would try to make a joke out of anything ("Imagine how much he'd like ME"! #Z). But before Ops, Robert, Tali, or Ava could do anything to stop their approaching opponent, a kick from a titan sized Toabot hit him in the face and sent Solar Scream flying back a few feet. This Toabot was SkyFighter, the Toabot who had been fighting with him earlier. Solar Scream rose from the ground once more, turning to SkyFighter with a hateful glare as he spit out a pair of teeth. SkyFighter simply smirked at this, enjoying the pleasure of being able to kick a Makutacons teeth out.

"In all the years that I've been a Toabot, I've always wanted to try that". SkyFighter told him, Then removing a long hook-like weapon: "May I try it again"?

Solar Scream just smirked back as he noticed CrashCourse charging at the back of the Titan sized Toabot. As much as Solar Scream really wanted to kill this Toabot who had already managed to irritate him enough times today, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see him be killed either. Solar Scream crouched down in a fighting stance, trying to make himself look like he was ready for the fight of his career as CrashCourse charged forward. As CrashCourse neared closer and closer, he removed both of his coal-colored swords, then twirling them in his hands in a threatening manner as he saw SkyFighter make a battle stance of his own, similar to the crane.

"SkyFighter, look out!" Tali cried out in warning, having seen CrashCourse making his way towards the Toabot.

"Behind you!" Ava cried out.

SkyFighter heard them both and immediately figured out what Solar Scream was doing once an irritated scowl appeared on his mask. SkyFighter braced himself and turned to face the red Makutacon, ready to use his weapon to knock CrashCourse's head off like a baseball. Solar Scream continued to scowl over at the Toa and Autobot, angered by how they had foiled his plan. Upon seeing SkyFighters face, CrashCourse quickly came to a stop, widening his eyes at the size of this Toabot as well as how he had managed to kick Solar Screams butt so easily. It made him doubt his chances of walking away from this guy alive in a fight.

"No". CrashCourse simply said. "No, no nope". Then turning on a heel and running away as quickly as he possibly could: "I'm not doing this! Nope"!

'Okay, that was weird.' Ava thought as she watched CrashCourse flee the scene. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?" she asked, blinking a few times to make sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her.

"What was up with THAT picture?" Tali asked, just as confused as Ava at the sight. Never in her time with the Toabots had she ever seen a Makutacon turn tail and run from a fight. This was just too weird.

Ops simply chuckled and Robert burst out laughing at the idea of a Makutacon running from a fight like a chicken. This was definitely a first for all four of them, and it was a first that they'd all remember for a long time to come. Solar Scream was immediately enraged at how CrashCourse had just displayed cowardice on the battlefield and silently promised to beat some courage in to him later. For now, he'd have to take his anger out on the titan sized Toabot of Earth. Seeing his chance, with the Toabots back turned to him, he charged with the intent to kill. This attempt on the Toabots life was foiled quickly as SkyFighter spun to him in the form of a twirl kick to Solar Screams left faceplate. The impact was strong enough to put a dent in and send him spiraling into a tree which exploded on impact.

Ops cringed at the sight, not wanting to remember the time Drill had knocked him into that other tree at the junkyard.

"Oooooooo!" Tali chuckled as she cringed. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"That and he is so going to feel it in the morning." Ava agreed, snickering behind her hand.

As Solar Scream landed on the ground, he let out a pain filled scream. Not only were there wooden shards sticking out of him in several directions, he had also hit the ground crotch-first. If the ringing in his ears wasn't bad enough, the pain down there definitely was. Next to the fractured ribs and possible concussion, this was close to unbearable. To top it all off, Solar Scream, a general and loyal apprentice to Killer, had actually met his match to an annoying Toabot of earth. The fact that Solar Screams element was iron didn't exactly help him out much. He hadn't even thought to use it against this opponent. SkyFighter shook his head. Who could blame him? He was so used to beating other Toabots to bits, that he had never considered losing a possible outcome until now.

SkyFighter decided to take his attention off of the groaning Makutacon and turned to face the Autobot and his Toa friends. "Now that that utter annoyance is disposed of, what are you four doing here"?

"We're here to rescue Green." Ava replied in the most matter-of-factly voice that Tali didn't know whether to roll her eyes or gibbs smack her.

"Ah, well Paradox is with him now as we speak, and he should have everything under control". SkyFighter responded. "An old Xtronian fast-jet just took off after him but hey, it's not like Killers back right"? 'If that were the case, thing's would definitely be worse for the both of them'. SkyFighter thought.

Unfortunately, the description jolted Tali's memory. "An old Xtron..." she muttered as she tried to think of where she had seen that before. Suddenly, the image came crystal clear to her mind's eye and she whipped around to Ops in alarm. "That's Killer!" If Killer was after Paradox and Green, they would need some backup.

SkyFighter immediately let out a storm of laughter, in the belief that they had surely been joking. Last he had checked, Killer had been killed in a way that no one could, by a Le-Matoran of all things. Something that he found quite impressive seeing as Matoran weren't built for fighting in any wars or battles. Ops, Robert, Ava, and Tali all looked up at him a bit confused before figuring out why he had been laughing. Of course, as a Toabot, he'd be the last person to believe that Killer had returned.

Once SkyFighter had finished laughing, he replied: "Kids, there isn't any way possible that Killer is still alive. Not after where Green had thrown that sphere. Too much blood loss TO survive".

Ava shifted nervously. Why did she always ended up being the bearer of bad news? "Toa X told us that Killer was back. His head was destroyed, yes, but his memory banks and Liark managed to survive." And if she knew her Cybertronian anatomy, and she knew she did, as long as the memory banks and spark, or in this case the Liark, survived, then the bot could be revived.

SkyFighter immediately blinked in a way that proved he was convinced. "Oh… fudge then"!

Without a second to waste, SkyFighter transformed back into his larger jet form. He fell forward as both of his arms folded into his sides, the wings flipping upwards. As his body landed on the ground, his head lifted off the ground, his rotor-like crown becoming an actual rotor as his hook weapon split into two pieces. The first piece, the hook blade, connected to the upper plates on his back, pointing forward like some kind of blaster. The second piece, the long handle, connected his hands together, underneath the long hood that was firmly placed on his lower back. Finally, as he tripled in size, his legs came up and over his back, forming the armored plates of the jet form.

With the transformation finished, SkyFighter opened a long hatch under the rotor and spoke through the speakers: "Get inside, and hurry"!

The urgency in his voice was enough to spur the two female Toa Rahaya into action. "Don't have to tell us twice!" Tali said as she raced into his alt. mode, Ava right behind her. Noticing that the boys had not moved yet, Tali stepped out of the entrance and yelled at them. "Ops! Robert! Hurry up!"

"Yep"! Ops had shouted in agreement as he and Robert immediately made a run for the hatch, hoping that they could get to Paradox in time to help him fight off Killer.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Paradox had continued to fly quickly through mazes of trees, Ketongu still driving a distance behind, he tried his best to make sure that none of his turns were harsh enough to harm him. Though Paradox's current goal was to get Green out of this, he'd prefer it if Green was still alive by the end of this. From the looks of it, things were going to be okay, and if they kept at the quick pace they were still going, everything would end okay. But something inside of his Liark kept telling him that this battle wasn't over yet. Sure, he still had The Insidious to deal with, and would eventually have to fight him if Slash and Rack didn't return with Xanthium soon. But that what he had been silently referring to.

Now as he was flying through the lush landscape of grass, dirt, and trees, Paradox felt a bit uneasy. Not because of the worrying he had been going through for the past couple of days over whether or not they could defeat The Insidious. This said unease had actually settled upon him from the very moment he and the other few Toabots with him had broken into that old building to rescue Green. In that building, Paradox had somehow felt a familiar presence there. One that he hadn't felt in what had felt like a very long time. But if there was indeed someone there, someone he had been so familiar with, yet felt so distant, who could it have been?

Paradox immediately dismissed this feeling and looked to Green inside his cockpit, who was watching through the back of the glass cautiously, as he asked him in a concerned tone: "Green, are you okay"?

Before Green could even have the chance to answer, he spotted a silver object speeding towards them. Said object was a silver Xtronian fast-jet with an all too familiar color scheme. The said fast-jet looked enraged, like it was ready to smash through anything in its path just to get to where they were at. Whether Killer had wanted Green, or Paradox, he had no clue. 'Probably both of us'. Green thought. Either way, their situation wasn't looking too good right about now.

Green immediately responded to Paradox's question with a warning: "Paradox he's on our tail"!

Paradox immediately spotted the Xtronian fast-jet and got that familiar feeling again, making Paradox completely confused, and a bit worried. 'Who was this Makutacon'? Paradox wondered. Maybe somebody from his past? Someone with a grudge? And how was it that he recognized this Makutacons' flight pattern? Or it's color scheme? Perhaps it was an old enemy. It must've been. Otherwise, he wouldn't try to go up against Paradox on his own. Seeing as Paradox had had multiple "enemies" in the war, all of whom considered him their worst enemy and not the other way around, he honestly couldn't tell who this was. But there was only one way for him to find out: confrontation.

Paradox spoke quickly to the Le-Matoran inside his cockpit: "I'll hold him off, I'm dropping you off in a safe location. Take this". Immediately as Paradox said that, a slide opened on the dashboard and a small, silver and rusty-looking dagger slid onto Greens lap. "Keep it safe no matter what"!

Green just stared down at the rusty dagger in his lap for a few moments before picking it up and then examining it. Green didn't know enough to tell an objects history or anything like that, but as he held it close to his Pakari, something about it just screamed: important. 'But important for what'? Green wondered. How could this dagger possibly be of any importance to the Bioformer war? Was it a powerful relic like the Sphere? 'Not likely'. Green thought. When he had held that Sphere in the previous battle, he had felt the power radiating off of it the way static electricity could be felt when running your hand down a wall. So what was this then?

Remembering what Paradox had asked of him, Green looked up to where he assumed Paradox's eyes were and promised: "Okay". Then giving him a questioning look: "But what is it"?

Paradox responded immediately: "There's no time! Be ready to jump when I open the hatch"!

Green simply shoved the dagger into his backpack and braced himself to jump as he felt Paradox hover lower to the grass. A few seconds later, the hatch opened and Green put all of his strength into his legs before jumping out of the seat to the right side. Almost immediately, Green landed in a bush, where he became hidden from sight as Paradox closed the hatch and pulled up to the same level as this fast-jet. Paradox then raised the power in his boosters, accelerating through the air and getting far ahead of the fast-jet that only continued to follow him. Paradox waited until the jet was slightly out of view before slowing down and transforming in a large grass plain near a river, allowing the momentum to roll him through the grass a few times before rolling onto his feet and staring ahead at the approaching jet, waiting patiently for whomever this new Makutacon was.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ketongu continued to speed down the road with Angela and Golden riding inside, both with cautious looks. If Ketongu's face was visible in this form, it would be making a saddened expression full of self-disappointment. Though he knew it wouldn't help doing so, how COULDN'T he blame himself for this? He was supposed to be there to protect them and he had failed to take the necessary precautions to keep them safe. He had actually been willing to focus more attention on finding a parking space instead of them. 'If only I had kept my eye on them'. Ketongu thought. Maybe then they wouldn't have gone through whatever the Makutacons put them through earlier. 'But on the bright side, at least they're okay now.

Then, in deciding to thinking about everyone else, Ketongu activated his com and spoke: "This is Ketongu to any responding units, does anyone copy"?

SkyFighter's voice responded almost immediately: "I'm here kid, and I've got a few of your other friends here with me. Say hi kids".

"Hey, Key, you alright?" Tali's voice came over the radio, sounding both relieved and concerned.

"Yeah, I've got Angela and Golden with me now and Paradox has Green". Ketongu responded before spotting Green in a bush just a few seconds ahead and braking. "Make that, WAS with him".

Ketongu remained still as Green ran to him and shouted: "Key, we need to get to Paradox ASAP. He's about to fight Killer".

Ketongu immediately tensed in his vehicle form upon hearing the name of the cold-blooded Makutacon general. 'Wait a minute, did he REALLY just say Killer was back'?! Ketongu thought. Ketongu looked at Green for a while, just to make sure he was serious and hadn't taken too many hits to the Pakari. Upon finding no signs of a lie, Ketongu immediately pulled up next to Green, allowing him to get in as he sped through a few trees on his right, knowing that this was a quick way to get to Paradox as any.

"Hey Golden, when you get a license, do your family a favor and never try this". Was what Ketongu had said before speeding out of the forest and turning quickly as his wheels hit a highway, nearly hitting a jeep which had braked just in time.

Ketongu continued to turn as the human with black hair, brown eyes, and a black and green pair of Nike glasses honked his horn at him and shouted: "Watch the road dude"!

Ketongu just ignored him and sped down the left land of the highway and spoke through his comlink: "Gotta go"! before then hanging up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Startled by the sound of an angry voice, Ava glanced back but did not see the source so she turned her gaze instead to Tali. "Who was that?" She asked in hopes that the Ga Toa had managed to catch a glimpse of the owner of the voice. But sadly, Tali had not seen the person so she simply shrugged a shoulder as she focused her thoughts back on the mission.

"I don't know but we need to get to Paradox."

Ava nodded once in agreement and quickly forgot about the incident as she quietly prayed that they get to Paradox in time to help him and Green.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As the Xtronian fast-jet had then slowed a few feet in front of him, hovering threateningly as the two Bioformers slowly circled each other, Paradox raised his arm-blades, charging them with his element as he looked closely at the vehicle. Again, Paradox began to feel uneasy towards this Makutacon, but he wasn't sure why. A part in his Liark knew that he knew his about to be opponent, but from where? How was it that Paradox had felt that he knew this Makutacon so well? Regardless of the answer, Paradox just stayed on his guard and silently decided that whoever this would end up being, would not get to Green without going through him first.

"Whoever you are, I must demand that you leave the Matoran be, and instead fight me for whatever he has done onto you"! Paradox challenged as the two opponents continued to eye and circle each other.

Killer simply chuckled in his vehicular form, causing Paradox to both narrow his eyes and tilt his head in confusion. It simply amazed Killer how Paradox had still failed to recognize him. Sure, that was the way he had wanted it, but still. 'Is he really so filled with his false intelligence that he fails to see me and at least recognize the color scheme'? Killer wondered. 'Perhaps so. Otherwise he'd start with one of those tiring lectures about compassion and forgiveness'. Really, to him it was more easy to hate, kill, and destroy, while as Paradox had always tried to defend the weak, regardless of whether or not they were guilty and deserved to be punished. 'But enough waiting'. Killer thought. 'Time to give him the big surprise'.

With that, Killer immediately transformed to Toa mode and grinned sickly at Paradox. Upon seeing the face of his thought-to-be deceased brother, Paradox widened his eyes in both shock and confusion. 'What…no.' Paradox thought. This was impossible! He had seen him die! He saw Green shove the Sphere into Killers head! Killers head had exploded into bits, and the last time he had checked, Killers body was in a volcano. As the shock had continued to hit him harder and harder, Paradox could only stare into the grinning face of the brother whom he had believed to be gone. A part of him was relieved, but the rest of him was terrified for all of Bionicle and Transformer-kind.

Killer grinned wider at his brothers shock as he asked: "May I ask what's wrong, brother? You look like you've seen a ghost".

"KILLER"? Paradox managed to respond.

Noticing how Paradox was still in his shock, Killer had decided to use it to his advantage. Killer immediately charged, taking Paradox by surprise as he used his Skrall sword to move Paradox's right arm-blade away from his body, leaving it open to attack. Killer quickly delivered a hard left kick to Paradox's ribs, causing Paradox to hunch over in pain as Killer grabbed his right shoulder with his left claw-like hand, throwing him behind himself with ease and sending Paradox flying through a tree. Upon landing with a hard smack on his back, Paradox rolled to his feet and looked over at Killer just in time to notice Killer catch the remains of the upper trunk of the tree and throw it in his direction.

Paradox activated his wings and flew upwards just in time to dodge the flying tree trunk and then fly towards him. Killer crouched and waited for Paradox to reach him before jumping forward and tackling him hard enough to resist the push of the wing-boosters. Killer threw Paradox hard onto the grassy ground, only for Paradox to grab Killer by the right should and fly into the air, carrying his brother as the two exchanged blows. Having put his sword away earlier, Killer drove his right fist into Paradox's face. Paradox responded with a head-butt. Killer grabbed onto Paradox's left wing with his right hand and gave Paradox another left kick to his ribs. Paradox ignored the swelling pain and gave him a kick to the chest with both feet, causing them to spin a bit through the air.

As the two brothers span through the air in a continuing, spinning motion, Killer grabbed Paradox's face with his left claw-hand and pushed it down into the grass, dragging them both across the grass and making a trail of dirt. Paradox let this continue for a few seconds before releasing Killer and turning off his wings, hoping the momentum would separate them. But as they flew upwards from the dirt, Killer only held on to Paradox's head and turned himself before tossing Paradox into a lake up ahead and landing in a motion that allowed him to roll to his feet. Paradox hit the river, rolling onto his side and grunting as he rose quickly to his feet.

Paradox saw Killer charging and shot the left Nynrah Ghostblaster at him. Killer removed his Skrall sword from the magnetizer on his back and used it to hit the blast away into a bit of grass that exploded into flying bits of dirt. As Killer and Paradox continued to approach each other, Killer notices a trigger on his Skrall blade and pulled it. Within seconds, the blade expanded and a Thornax Launcher formed on the top of it. Killer saw it and immediately smiled as he aimed it at Paradox and fired a Thornax fruit. Seeing it coming, Paradox rolled to his right, dodging the fruit which sped past him and exploded a few feet behind him.

Both brothers slowly approached each other, firing their weapons and dodging each others shots before finally reaching each other in the river and locking blades, pushing at each other. In mere seconds, Paradox was pushed to the ground. He rolled left, barely dodging Killers attempt to stomp on his head. Paradox rolled to his feet and swung his right arm blade at Killer, the blade scratching his right arm-plate. Killer turned to Paradox and raised the sword in his right hand, blocking a left arm-blade swing from Paradox, only to be met by a right jab in the face a half second later.

Killer growled in response to the punch and ducked the flat end of his sword enough to block a swirling left kick from Paradox. Killer attempted to swing his left claw-hand at Paradox's mask, but he rolled away from the punch to his right before aiming and shooting the Nynrah Ghostblaster on his right arm-blade at Killers back. The blast knocked Killer face-first into some mud on the side of the river. Paradox charged as Killer got to his hands and knees and gave a hard left kick to Killers mask hard enough to knock him back into the river back-first. Killer waited for Paradox to run close enough before kicking his feet out from underneath him.

Paradox landed face-first into the water as Killer rolled to his left and rose to his feet. Killer sent a strong right kick at Paradox's chest, knocking Paradox onto his feet. When Paradox was distracted with trying to keep himself from falling, Killer aimed his Skrall sword and fired a Thornax fruit at him. Paradox brought both of his arm-blades up to block the attack. The Thornax fruit made impact with said blades and exploded, knocking Paradox back a few feet, landing on the grass with a hard thud. As he heard sizzling, he looked to his left arm-blade to see that the Nynrah Ghostblaster that had originally been there, was now a molten piece of metal.

Paradox noticed Killer charging and jumped over him in a twirl, making another swing at his back with his right-arm blade, barely scratching Killers armor. Killer turned just as Paradox had landed and the two quickly clashed their weapons in a fast frenzy of movements. Ten seconds of this passed before Killer had managed to wrap his left claw-hand around Paradox's right arm-blade and pulling to his right size and kicking Paradox's feet from underneath him in a manner that made him spin. When Paradox's back was facing the ground, Killer drove his claw-hand into it and slammed his back hard against the grassy floor. Paradox swung his left arm-blade at Killer from the ground. Killer ducked away from it and gripped Paradox's chest harder. Killer threw Paradox behind him, then turned, aimed his Skrall sword, and fired.

Paradox didn't even have time to react as the Thornax fruit hit him, blowing off pieces of his armor and sending him flying across the forest before crashing into a tree-covered area. Paradox felt pain surge powerfully through his body as he rose to his feet and waited for a charging Killer to reach him. When Killer was close enough, Paradox swung his left… fist towards Killers Skrall sword. Killers Skrall sword sliced downwards through Paradox's left fist, cutting it down the middle, in half. Paradox shouted in pain as purple blood spurted and then poured from the wound. Killer took this opportunity to deliver a punch across Paradox's mask with his clawed hand before then back-hand punching Paradox again in the chest, a move that sent Paradox flying back-first into a nearby tree. Paradox groaned as the impact was hard enough to send wide cracks into the trunk of the tree.

Paradox was too weak now to rise to his feet as Killer approached him and delivered a few hard hits from both his fist and claw into Paradox's face and body, each hit harder than the last. This lasted what felt like hours for Paradox, but regardless of the pain, he was unafraid. This is what Paradox was willing to go through for the people of this earth, and if he had to, he'd gladly die for them. In noticing that Paradox was now too weak to get back up, Killer laughed in victory down at his brother.

"You fought with much more effort than the last time we met brother, I'll give you THAT much". Killer told him, then crouching down to face him as eye level: "But in the end, look who comes out victorious. You couldn't beat me back on Planet X, you couldn't beat me in the Central District, and you can't even beat me now. You're fighting a battle that was lost the moment it started".

Paradox looked up at Killer through a black eye, the other fully open, as he replied: "Go on then Killer, murder your own brother if you think it would make you feel better. I am glad to die for these people".

Killer remained silent for a few moments before rising to his feet and walking away a short distance, responding: "As truly tempting as that offer is Paradox, there's someone else who wants to talk to you. And he'd have my head if he knew I killed you first".

Killer immediately threw a teleportation grenade to the ground, which exploded and then expanded into a large, round, red glowing portal. Paradox used what strength he could to look up into it, eager to see who would emerge. A few moments later, a large Xtronian tank of red, blue, black, silver, and gold, emerged and stopped two feet away from Paradox before beginning to transform. Parts shifted all around it, forming a titan-sized Makutacon which glared down at him through an upside down, silver Kakama (2008). Paradox only stared up into the Makutacon's eyes, immediately recognizing this Makutacon as the threat they had all feared to come: The Insidious.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

From behind bushes where SkyFighter has just landed.

From behind the bushes where they were hiding, Tali paled to a near perfect shade of white as she stared wide eyed at the giant Makutacon who had walked out of the portal. The negative energy radiating off of him was so strong, she felt sick to the point of fainting. She stumbled back a bit, her legs struggling to hold her up. "Is that...?" Her quivering voice trailed off and she closed her mouth in case her stomach descided to discard her lunch. Ava, who had been in the process of losing her own lunch, gulped quietly as she managed to get it back down before answering her friend in a faint whisper.

"I...I think so."

Insidious began to slowly approach Paradox slowly, a bit disappointed in what he saw. Not only was this Toabot a deluded fool in his eyes and opinion, but even after six months, Paradox never stood any chance against Killer. He hadn't seen Xanthium in a hundred years, and he was ready to take him on now if he had to. This Toabot was nothing, and he led the Toabots? 'They must have a stupid way to elect their leaders'. He thought. 'I had to literally fight my way to the spot I'm at now'. He was right. Makutacons wanted leaders who would be the best in both strategy and fighting skills, so they chose their leaders by making people fight to the death. Killer had gone through the same thing and was still considered worthy of his title as General.

Insidious spit the ground next to Paradox's sitting form and stopped a few inches in front of him before greeting: "Hello again brother".

Paradox looked weakly up into his emotionless eyes, pain evident in his face as he spoke in recognition: "Kafeel".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It's him." Tali murmured, feeling her light sink to her stomach.

Robert widened his eyes at the sight of this Makutacon. Not only did he look evil, he was also almost twice as big as Paradox and Killer. 'No wonder had been trainer of Killer'. Robert thought. He had been told little to nothing of this Insidious figure, other than the fact that his name was the Insidious. But now that he saw him, and the hate that filled his eyes, he had known that it was him, and quite frankly, he wasn't willing to get into a one on one fight with this guy anytime soon. Next to his size and the way he looked, Robert was pretty close to scared crapless. Just how did Paradox expect them to win against HIM? He looked ready to tear the entire Toabot army to pieces!

"I think I just oil-wet myself". Robert commented.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Insidious's eyes immediately filled with a rage strong enough to murder thousands at the mention of his old name. 'This Prime is unworthy to even MUTTER that name to me'! Insidious thought in his anger. 'What makes this fool think he has the right to say it in my presence'?! Regardless of what it was, Insidious would NOT allow this sort of thing to go unpunished. Without a second of hesitation, Insidious stretched his right claw forward and used his elemental power to telepathically grab Paradox's throat and lift him up, scrapping his back against the tree in a harsh manner as he continued to glare hatefully at the unworthy Toabot leader as he choked him.

"You will refer to me as the Insidious and NOTHING ELSE"! Insidious warned Paradox before throwing him violently into a nearby tree to his right.

Paradox hit the tree side-first and hit the grass on his back, his wings sparking in the damage they had already received. This caused Killer to laugh. Not just at the thought of Insidious punishing him for disrespecting his master in such a manner, but also in memory of all of the times Paradox had shown his "bravery" on a long list of occasions, even with the expense of getting the crap beaten out of him. When they were younger, it had been Killer who was always there to save him, to pull him out of whatever situation he had gotten himself into. As to why he chose to do so, Killer didn't know anymore. What he did know, is that Paradox was surely getting what he deserved.

Insidious approached Paradox again, stopping two inches away from him this time as he looked down at Paradox, who coughed in pain as he asked him in an angry tone: "Am I understood, lesser brother"?

Paradox grunted, ignoring the pain in his body as he forced himself to slowly get up, using every aching muscle before managing to lean up against the tree. The sight brought happiness into Insidious's eyes, being happy to see an enemy defeated like this. All bloodied up, beaten, like a disobedient servant, it brought him great joy to see someone beaten in this manner for what he believed to be true justice. It gave him the feeling that the legacy he would be leaving behind for his race and all of its members would not be a waste of time, and that all who refused to abide by their will would be punished this way to ensure that they would be respected forever.

But Paradox was unwilling to give up because of a severe beating, and he allowed his determination to fight for the ones he still loved to be heard as he replied: "I understand you are blind to the truth of a good and meaningful life".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh man, this is not good." Ava muttered quietly. "Paradox is too weak from his fight with Killer to face this guy. He'll go down in one blow!"

Ava said this because she saw the strategy that had been used. If Paradox had been in top condition, he would have stood a chance against the Insidious. But because Killer had battled and weakened him greatly to the point that he was having a hard time standing before bringing in the Insidious, Ava knew that nothing short of a miracle would get Paradox out of this alive.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Insidious immediately levitated Paradox again, this time holding him up by the split hand and squeezing harshly on it, causing Paradox to scream in pain as he told him: "You understand nothing idiot. But at least TRY and understand what we were born for. The legacy we were supposed to leave before THIS". Insidious put his weapon on the magnetizer on his back and used his other hand to choke him again: "I could take you apart atom by atom if I wanted to, but I'm offering you a choice: tell me the location of the Fusion Cannon, or get ready to feel much more pain than you will ever feel again in your pitiful little life".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Ops continued to stare, he could only think of the pain Paradox was going through right now. A quick scan from his optics told him that Paradox had a broken left leg, a sprained right shoulder, a left hand split down the middle and bleeding fast, three broken ribs, and a slowing Liark-beat. It angered Ops to see this happening again. To be losing a friend in a gruesome and painful manner. It reminded Ops of how Z had murdered his friends all of those years back. He remembered the pain he felt for so long when he thought of calling his friends, only to remember that they were gone. Though it hurt him worse than he had previously imagined it could, it had also given him a strong sense of compassion for those in the same situations.

It was the kind of compassion that allowed him to imagine what would happen to family members, or how to speak more accurately, how they would feel, if something tragic were to happen to any of his friends. After Gahu's death in the Central District, the thought of that ever happening to any of his friends became too much to bear. If another friend, especially someone as good as Paradox, were to die in front of him right now, it would be way too soon. He was still mourning Gahu's death, and the fact that he was dating his sister, made him all the more determined to cherish his friends. He immediately started to stand, unwilling to allow another friend to die.

Seeing the look on his face as he stood up, Tali immediately realized what Ops was intending to do. 'Oh no, you don't mister hot shot. Not without me.' As much as she admired his selfless attitude to run in there, guns blazing, to save his friend, she was not about to let him go solo. Especially not against this giant of a mech. "Any ideas on how to at least distract the Insidious?" she asked, hoping to stall Ops a bit so that he could think this through and hopefully come up with a decent plan first.

Ops just looked back at Tali for a second before ducking back down low enough to look Insidious over for any weak points. A few minutes of careful looking later, Ops shook his head in failure. "No. He's got zero weak spots". He snarled as he shifted his right arm into an Ion Blaster. "But I'm not about to let him hurt my friends". He had had enough of seeing friends die for one lifetime anyways, so why not?

SkyFighter immediately grabbed a hold of his shoulder and put enough strength into his hold to hold Ops down, keeping him from rising any further before replying: "No, none of us can stop him".

"Alone, we can't." Ava shot back, her stubborn streak showing. She really disliked it when people said that there was nothing to be done. It only drove her to prove them wrong. Looking over at Tali, she asked with her eyes if she agreed with her. Tali, matching Ava's gaze, nodded her agreement.

"But together, we might have a chance."

SkyFighter looked to them next, shaking his head before replying: "It's not that simple little ones". Which was obviously a Titan pun.

Ava restrained herself from rolling her eyes as she leaned closer to Tali and whispered, "We know it's not that simple, but I'll bite." Tali bit back a giggle at Ava's tone but remained quiet as Ava spoke up. "Why not?" she asked SkyFighter.

"Because his defeat cannot be done by a simple Toa, Autobot or even TOABOT warrior". SkyFighter explained. "According to the prophecy long told throughout the history of this war, his defeat is to come by a brother. A weaker brother ("We interrupt a very important physical conflict to give you readers a verbal one". #Z)".

Ava's eyes flew wide at this. "B...but Paradox had nineteen brothers!" she squeaked. If the Insidious was to be defeated by a weaker brother, there were plenty to choose from. How were they to know which one was the right one and where to find him?!

Tali must have been thinking along the same lines as she blurted out, "Depending on where The Insidious ranks in that line, it could be anyone!"

SkyFighter looked away, a bit sadly as he replied: "Actually... most of them died a horrible death in the war. As far as I am concerned, only ten remain".

SkyFighter couldn't particularly remember the names of all of the Bioformer Primes who were still out there, other than the five here already. But he was still certain that neither he or the Toa and Autobot here with him could take Insidious in a one on one fight. Let alone five on two Makutacons both trained to the best of their abilities. Sure, from what SkyFighter had heard, these Toa and Autobots were trained to be the best, and therefore were the best choices for people to help out the Toabots in this war. But the fact remained that the Insidious was too powerful and was more skilled than any Makutacon they had across to date, and last he checked, the warrior prophesied to defeat him was a Toabot. That, and Killer could easily snap them all in two if he had the chance. No way was he going to let them take on Insidious or Killer. Not without all the Toabot help they could get.

Tali frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest in thought. It was sad that Paradox had lost that many brothers to the war. She could only imagine how hurt he felt inside. Then her thoughts turned to combine the new information to what she had learned. "Okay, that narrows it down slightly." she mused out loud. "But it still doesn't answer why The Insidious is going after Paradox." Her brow furrowed a bit as she tried to connect the dots she had so far. "Unless...Para is the youngest of all his brothers." She said slowly, unsure if she was right or not.

"Well it's either that, or Insidious is trying to kill the rest of his family". Ops told her.

He thought his theory was pretty solid, or that it at least added a bit to Tali's theory. If SkyFighter had been told of this prophecy, he could only imagine who else had been told. Assuming that maybe The Insidious had also heard of this prophecy, maybe that was his reason for going after Paradox, or for at least sending Killer after him first. Regardless of who won that fight, it would be one less Prime for Insidious to worry about. No Primes at all would most surely mean no chance of him dying in his attempts to conquer the world. Maybe he was getting ready to kill them both now and Killer didn't know about it. He honestly didn't know. But whatever would happen at the end of this day, he hoped that Insidious would still be the one to fail.

SkyFighter turned back to them as he informed: "Lucky for us, the Rack and Slash are on a mission to Mars to get Xanthium back to Earth. One of the good brothers, and the one who defeated the Insidious before".

"Do you really think he will be able to defeat the Insidious this time around like he did back then?" Ava did not want to make anyone doubt but she did know that sometimes it is harder for a warrior to defeat a centuries old enemy again.

SkyFighter had a thoughtful look as he responded: "It's possible, I know that much". Then looking back at them: "But the only sign we'll know is if we see him destroy the weapon Insidious seeks with its own blast".

Ops looked up at SkyFighter a bit sadly as he said: "It seems like Primes have quite the legacy to betray each other". Then looking sadly at the ground: "My dad had to take down plenty of his own uncles in the Autobot-Decepticon war".

"Great-bad thing for life-legacy". Robert commented.

Ava made a soft "mmhm" sound of agreement. She had read so much about the Great Cybertronian war and always found it sad that the Primes had to suffer so much. Tali looked down at the ground, sad that Ops' family had gone through so much and had had a violent history. Her dad used to tell her stories about the Autobot-Decepticon war and her light had always gone out to the Primes.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Insidious only continued to glare into Paradox's eyes as he continued to choke him, desperately seeking to see fear in his younger brothers eyes. His anger continued to increase as Paradox continued to show no fear. Instead, Paradox continued to give him a look of unconditional love, as if he were really so faithful in his cause that he would even show mercy to the worst Bionicle. He had to admit, he was deeply impressed by Paradox's determination, but the fact that his goals opposed his own was something that could only fill Insidious with a fiery rage. Even as Insidious threw Paradox at Killers feet, Paradox had continued to stare at Insidious with the love he still held for him as a brother. Insidious grew tired of this and looked to Killer.

"Killer, please be a dear apprentice and carry this one for me". Insidious ordered. Insidious smiled darkly down at Paradox and stood back a bit. "I'd rather save my strength for OTHER methods of torture".

Without a second of hesitation, Killer immediately turned Paradox onto his back and began to drag him into the portal, carrying him by pulling on his wounded shoulders. As Paradox was dragged away, he continued to stare back at Insidious, this time with a look that pleaded him to spare the Bionicle and Transformers for their past mistakes. It was a look that pleaded with him to be more forgiving and merciful with them and to move on. But Insidious stared back with a look that promised unrelenting vengeance towards him, those who had wronged his race all of those years ago, and towards all who would dare oppose his will. Just as Paradox was determined to forgive and protect the guilty, Insidious was determined in the same way to put all of Transformer, Bionicle-kind, and the very Toabot cause into extinction.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tali stared helplessly as she watched her friend being dragged away. "Para..." she murmured, a tear rolling down the side of her face.

"We can't just let them take him!" Ava looked pleadingly at the others for any type of agreement.

Without a second of hesitation, SkyFighter jumped quickly over the bushes and ran towards The Insidious, who had his back turned to them, hoping to strike him unconscious by surprise.

Insidious lifted his head as he heard the footsteps running threateningly towards him and stretched his left claw behind himself, making a grabbing motion at him. SkyFighter was immediately stopped in his tracks as he felt Insidious's elemental power wrapping around his neck and squeezing hard enough to prevent any air from entering his lungs. SkyFighter gasped for air as he was lifted slowly into the air, each attempt to fill his lungs becoming unsuccessful. A few long and agonizing seconds later, Insidious turned to face the Titan-sized Toabot, his eyes glaring intensely at him through a mask that made an expression filled with so much hate, and anger that is sent a shiver down SkyFighters spine.

"Are you really deluded enough to believe that a simple warrior like YOU can stop me from achieving my much deserved legacy, from putting my deserved mark in history, from bringing our race into power"? Insidious asked. Then with eyes that blazed red of hate, he shouted: "NO ONE SAYS NO TO MY DESTINY"!

With that, The Insidious released SkyFighter and threw a right, clawed fist at him, hitting him hard enough to send him flying through the air, towards the bush that Ops, Tali, Ava, and Robert were still hiding behind.

"Watch out!"

"SCATTER!"

Ava quickly dodged out of the way as Tali shoved Ops out of the way before falling face down on the ground. SkyFighter shot through the bush, narrowly missing everyone and rolling violently across the grass floor. SkyFighter was knocked through tree after tree as the force of the punch continued to carry. Or was Insidious still forcing him back? SkyFighter honestly couldn't figure that out. He continued to roll violently across the landscape for what felt like years before stopping as he hit an outer wall to the concrete mansion they were just in earlier. The impact made a hole in the wall big enough to cause the rest of the wall to fall back and collapse on top of SkyFighter, pinning him down to the concrete floor. He grunted as he tried his best to recover from the pain that surged through his body.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Insidious chuckled darkly as he lowered both of his hands, happy that he had finally put fear into a Toabot today. After all of those years he had spent away from this planet, it felt good to finally inflict pain and fear upon one who opposed him. Insidious decided then to take his attention off of the wounded Toabot and glared at the Toa and Autobot who had all started to rise from the grass floor, all helping each other up. He made a snarl loud enough to gain their attention. 'Surely these Toa and Autobots are fools to believe that the Toabots can defeat me after seeing what I did to that flier'. Insidious thought. 'But why does it matter what they think? They will all soon perish regardless'.

Insidious spoke to them in a threatening tone: "As for the REST of you, let my mercy be not taken as such, for you have stood in my path with these fools for long enough, and all who do this, shall suffer far more than the rest of the world".

Upon finishing that threat, Insidious activated his Kanohi Kakama and zoomed through the portal in a stream of red and blue as it closed, preventing Paradox from any chance of escape.

Tali felt her fear turn to rage as she watched the Insidious leave. But instead of racing after him to avenge the damage he had inflicted on her friend, she thought of Paradox. "Keep him safe, Lord. Protect him and give him the strength to hold on until we find him and bring him home." She prayed quietly. Ava, standing next to her, silently said, "amen." They would find Paradox and bring him back alive.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Forrest Gump (movie) is owned by Paramount pictures and Robert Zemeckis. Nike owns itself (lol), and the person in the jeep is a self cameo of yours truly. What did you think of that fight scene Galem?

Galem: That was pretty intense. Truth be told, I was cringing a few times. Poor Paradox.

Biomarvel740: Yeah, you ain't kidding.

Galem: (giggles) But I am glad that Tali managed to stop Ops from doing something stupid...again.

Biomarvel470: Yeah. He's really lucky to have a girl like her. XD

Galem: :D Indeed he is.

Biomarvel740: (Smiles at Galem a while, shakes head, to readers) Anyways, thank you all for reading! Please feel free to leave a review or PM me or Galem for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns, and please have a God-blessed day! XD

Galem: (smiles at the readers) See you guys next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe. Also, please forgive the references made to the birds and the bees, but they're only references. I only put it in to add some humor (not dirty), and as a bonus I hopefully made it vague enough to go over kids heads, but just in case, if you're not over the age of 15, I'd recommend skipping to the next chapter.

P.S, Thank you Novel Books for giving me the advice to make this content warning! :D

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: Aftermath

Ava and Tali worked together to help free SkyFighter from the rubble that the Insidious had buried him under. For a long time, the only sound was that of rocks and boulders being cast to the side. Ava was deep in thought, her mind replaying what she had seen and heard from the Insidious. 'That dude was seriously creepy. I mean, I thought Megatron was big but that guy was yikes! And then he LEVITATED Paradox?! Sheesh, why don't they call him Darth Insidious. It would make more sense.' Ava smirked to herself, biting back a laugh at the thought before her composure returned to being serious. 'Anyway, he really had a dramatic air about him. And the way he spoke? It sounded like someone trying to do a bad imitation of Shakespearean tragedy.' She rolled her eyes. "Sheesh. Talk about being over-dramatic." she muttered as she pulled off another boulder.

"I doubt he was being any type of dramatic, Ava." Tali's voice came from below and to Ava's left. The Toa Rahaya of Water was looking up at her friend, a frown on her face. Though she would have preferred to agree with her friend, she had seen enough seriousness in the Insidious' face to cross out that jest.

Just as Tali had said that, Ops walked in with Robert, carrying two water bottles for the ladies who were still working to get SkyFighter out from under all of the rubble that had fallen on him earlier. Though Ops had argued with the idea of Tali doing this, she had reassured him and Robert that she and Ava would be fine, and that they needed to get into contact with Ketongu, Green, Angela, and Golden. After a few long minutes of trying and failing, they had decided to come in and help them out anyways. No way was Ops going to let Tali exhaust herself, regardless of how incredibly hot sweating made her look right now. The way it was in her hair, and made the sunlight reflect off of her mask, and her neck, and her amazing belly… Ops shook his head, deciding to pull his head out of the gutter as he spoke.

"He's actually... whoa. I never thought I'd EVER say this after that last battle in the Central District, but this guy is actually worse than Killer". Then kneeling next to Tali and placing the water bottles on the ground as he lifted a boulder for her: "He REALLY holds on to the past in a way that might not be changeable in his views". He cast the boulder aside and picked the water bottles back up. "And he's already made it clear that he doesn't intend to play as nicely as Killer did. That drill was right, Killer was just the beginning". Then offering both Tali and Ava the water bottles.

Robert came to sit next to Ops and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We mustn't great-fear him Auto-spitter". Robert told him. "His threat-fear will only tear us heart-apart".

Gratefully, the girls took the water bottles with grateful smiles, sighing in relief at the icy chill that greeted their warm hands. Unfortunately, their hands were also sweating, like the rest of their bodies, so Ava had to make two attempts to keep a strong grip on the bottle before walking over by Robert. Tali, however, remained near Ops and, catching sight of his stares, decided to tease him a little and sat back on a nearby boulder, stretching her legs and arching her back against the curve of the rock, which resulted in Ops blushing fiercely. Satisfied with the results, Tali sat up straight and focused on opening her bottle.

"Robert's right." Ava said after taking a long drink of the water. "We can't let him get to us."

"Right." Tali said, taking a step forward, "If we give into fear, then the war is already lost." Retaking her seat on the rock and drank from the water bottle.

"I'm not afraid of him, but after what we've already seen from this guy, I think it'd be best if we were all careful from here on out". Ops said. "Next time we see him, we leave him to Xanthium. It's crazy enough that Insidious can actually LEVITATE things".

Robert commented: "So can I with storm-element".

Ops simply gave him a look that warned him not to get any funny ideas. Ops looked to Tali then. "But how exactly is Xanthium going to stop this guy again"?

Tali gave him an 'you're asking me?' look before she shrugged. " I guess we'll find out when he gets here."

Ops immediately looked up to the ceiling, and through a hole that revealed the cloudy day sky as he thought about that. From what SkyFighter had told them, the only one who stood a chance against the Insidious was a lesser brother. Someone who wasn't exactly the ideal person to stop him, despite being a Prime. As to how exactly someone like this could battle a Makutacon general with super speed, telekinesis, and enough skills to have trained Killer, who had beaten the crap out of Paradox twice now, he had no clue. But regardless of how good Xanthiums chances were, all Ops could really do at the moment was pray for his victory. That and for Paradox's survival as he was being held captive by said Makutacon general. Deciding to take this moment to pray aloud, Ops lowered his head.

"Lord, please give Paradox the strength to survive whatever Kafeel has planned, and help US, and every other Toabot, Autobot, Bionicle, and Human ally to survive as well".

"And thank you for giving us wisdom for the next step we should take." Tali added, remembering what her dad had always told her about what type of prayer to pray for certain situations.

"Amen." Ava voiced her agreement as she got back to work with removing more rocks. She had just managed to shove off a fourth boulder before she paused. "I wish Alyan was here." She muttered. "Then this would go a lot faster." She knew if the Toa Rahaya of Stone was here, he would have gotten all these rocks off an hour ago.

"Well, it's my fault all together ma'am". SkyFighter responded. "I was the one who decided to try and take action when I shouldn't have. Look at me, I tell you guys not to pick a fight with Insidious and I throw logic out the window three seconds later and look where I am now. I practically asked for it".

Ops raised an eyebrow at the partially buried Toabot as he told him: "You didn't chose to get thrown like a tennis ball".

SkyFighter slumped his head down a bit, the rotor on his crown twitching as he responded: "I still should've known better, alright"?

Tali smiled softly at the direction of SkyFighter's voice. "We all make mistakes, SkyFighter. No one is blaming you." Walking over to where Ava was working, she smiled as she asked, "Need a hand?" knowing the obvious answer.

Glancing over her shoulder at Tali, Ava glanced down at her hands before smirking and returning her gaze to Tali's face. "I'll take both, if you don't mind."

Tali chuckled at this. It was not exactly the obvious answer but then again, when did Ava ever give the obvious answer? "Smart-alek." she teased as she helped Ava pull out another boulder.

Ops chuckled at the two acting like siblings. From the moment he had met the group, he knew how Tali had always thought of Ava as a little sister. He knew it whenever he saw the pair hanging out together, and he knew it now. Partially because he had gotten her to admit it over text. But he never made fun of her for it. In a way, Ops guessed that Ava and Tali were related, but it was still the way they interacted that had gotten his attention. It was like two kittens who always loved each other, even in the hardest times. It was love like that that Ops couldn't help but respect. It was actually something he had fallen in love with Tali for. She hadn't only thought of her team as a team, but also as family. It was a respect that he would always love her for.

Ops smirked then, deciding to show off how strong he could be to the beautiful Ga-Toa as he asked: "Why don't I help as well"? Then walking next to Tali.

Getting the same idea, only he wanted to impress Ava, Robert also walked over and said: "I Quick-help too". Showing off his muscles as he worked, when he knew Ava was looking.

SkyFighter immediately rolled his eyes. "Great, now I feel like I'm getting spoiled".

Ava was giggling at Robert's attempts to show off when she heard SkyFighter's words. "Why do you say that? Last I checked, friends helping out friends wasn't called getting spoiled."

SkyFighter tried to shrug underneath all of the rubble that continued to cover him before replying: "Sorry, it just sort of feels that way when there's more than two. Twos company, threes a crowd, and so on, you know"? Then seeing that Ava was still confused, he sighed a bit. "Ah never mind".

Ops just tilted his head and looked over at Tali to show her the confused expression he was making in response to SkyFighters first statement. He had to agree with Ava on this matter. Last he checked, this was the kind of thing friends did for each other, so the thought of that leading to SkyFighter believing that he was being spoiled honestly bewildered him. The fact that he hadn't shown any signs that he was kidding was even weirder. 'Just what kind of thinking is installed in his thought processor'? Ops wondered. Whatever it was, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know. Nor did he want to know what mental world SkyFighter lived in.

Noticing Ops' facial expression, Tali paused in her work and whispered, "What is it?"

Ops got close to Tali and responded quietly enough for SkyFighter not to hear them: "I just find it a little odd that he considers help from friends as being spoiled".

Tali blinked in surprise as she had been so focused on her task that she had not really listened to the previous conversation. And now that she thought about it, it really did sound weird. "Huh, that is odd. Having friends is a blessing. They're always there when you need them and help you when you're at your weakest." she smiled fondly as she remembered all the times her friends had stood by her side through the thick and thin. She did not know what she would do without them.

"Anyway, I've gotten a strong signal on Ketongu's feed". SkyFighter told them, then fiddling with his ear communicator. A few minutes passed before he spoke again: "Okay, it's on speaker now. Just hope I don't go deaf from this".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ketongu continued driving through the forest as SkyFighter had set up the speaker on his earpiece He had picked up Green minutes earlier and had already been talked through what had happened to him. Ketongu was bewildered when Green had told him of Killers return, seeing as he was the one who had killed him in that battle back in the Central District. Ketongu was still bewildered since Green never got the opportunity to explain. Just a few minutes earlier, SkyFighter had flown right past them, nearly hitting them in the process. Ketongu would have to have a talk about his flight skills later. The only good thing that could've come out of that action was the fact that it had created a trail to drive down so that they wouldn't have difficulty getting to them.

"So… Killers back huh"? Ketongu had finally asked.

Green nodded as he replied: "Oh yeah. Like I said, I saw him too, and I took enough of a beating to know for sure". That last comment earned a glare from Angela.

Having seen the glare, Ketongu really couldn't blame Angela. From the looks of Greens story, he hadn't tried to run, hide, or find any means of escape. Personally, he wouldn't want to be in a room with Killer in that manner. He'd feel more desperate to escape. Not because of his nonexistent fear of Killer. It was moreover because of the fact that he had people who would go nuts if he were killed. Who else would be there to put mustard socks in Armors weapons? Who would be there to use a radio in a funny manner every chance they got? More importantly, who would be there to irritate the crap out of Green whenever possible? And that wasn't even half of the list of people who would miss Ketongu ("My list is bigger"! #Z).

"You're lucky he didn't kill you". Ketongu decided to comment.

Angela narrowed her eyes at Green, in full agreement with Ketongu's statement as she added: "Yeah, and how could you taunt him like that you stupid tree head"!? That was comment was loud and angry enough to make Green turn to her with a confused look, and to make Golden want to scoot over to Greens lap. She made an irritated sigh, angry that men had to be so careless ("Hey! I take offense to that"! #Z) as she shouted: "He's a BIOFORMER Green! He's bigger AND stronger than you, and you shouldn't have been messing with him like that! What you did was careless and stupid"!

Green narrowed his eyes back at her as he responded: "Well, I wasn't going to give Killer the location of the Toabots ("Despite the fact that we'd have a lot of fun shooting them rather than killing a bunch of predictable and boring as crap holograms". #Z). I don't know about you, but I'd rather keep them from killing my friends for as long as possible, even if I earn a few broken ribs from it".

Angela's eyes blazed in anger as she responded: "And in the midst of all of those blows, you didn't care to think about how the next one could have killed you, did you"?! She put a finger harshly on Greens chest as she added: "What if you died doing that stupid crap!? Green, could you imagine how alone I would be if you died?! How sad?! I don't want you to do that again, I don't want to go through the thought of you being dead again because even after the stupidity you showed back there... I don't want to lose you Green". Her eyes filled with tears and she shuddered in sadness. "I love you Green"! Was what she said last before sobbing against the seat ("Careful! You'll get the seats wet"! #Z).

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tali's eyes widened at Angela's words of love for Green. Lowering her head, she thought of how many times she wanted to do the same every time Ops got badly hurt or was about to do something stupid. But every time she wanted to scream her love to the dashing Autobot, she felt a wave of guilt silence her because she felt that 1(he did not feel the same for her) and 2(she felt like it would be a bit selfish).

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Green widened his eyes and blinked a few times in shock as Angela had started to sob against the seat. He had seen Angela cry before. In having known her all of his life, it would be unlikely that he had never seen her at least shed a tear. But to see her actually sob was nothing short of devastating to him. The fact that it was all because of him and his carelessness only made it worse. Sure, he had pictured her and Golden being angry afterwards, but never before had he pictured her crying because he was willing to take a beating. He resisted the urge to face palm. 'How could I NOT picture that'?! He thought. Angela had had an intense feeling of love towards him ever since the first day they met, so how could he be so careless?

Green resisted the urge to cry as he immediately wrapped his arms around Angela and pulled her into a loving hug. "I know, I'm sorry". Green told her as soothingly as he could. He waited for her to quiet herself in his arms before adding: "I love you too". And planting a kiss on the top of her Rau.

As angry as Angela was at the moment, there was no way possible that she could bring herself to punch Green's lights out, for his stupidity. There was something about being in his warm, muscular arms that made her want to calm down. She closed her eyes and counted backwards as she allowed the warmth in Greens arms to soothe her. Ten seconds later, she was as relaxed as a fish in water. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, looking pleadingly into his.

"Please, don't ever do that again". Angela begged. "Please"?

Green smiled apologetically. "I promise".

A few minutes passed as Green, Angela, and Golden continued to hug each other, finally having the chance to love and comfort each other after what Angela and Golden both considered a terrifying day. Once all four of them found the chance, they'd send a thanks to Jesus in their evening prayers for allowing the three Matoran to survive their capture. Green would also thank Jesus for this in his prayers, and ask forgiveness for unintentionally installing fear into his family.

After the passing of said peaceful moments, Ketongu had managed to reach the end of the destructive trail, braking slowly as he spotted Ops, Tali, Robert, and Ava, all working to move chunks of concrete blocks off of SkyFighter who groaned something about dust getting into his armor. If Ketongu were in Toa mode, he would've rolled his single eye at that. Instead, he opened both of his doors and waited for the tree Matoran to exit before transforming and walking to them. In all of the times that Ketongu had been in the Toabot army, he had known SkyFighter to be one of the most complaint-filled Bioformers out of all of them. Not that it was a problem. He was always the most fun to pull a prank on. He chuckled when he remembered how angry SkyFighter was when he had sneaked whoopee cushions all around the inside of his rotor crown. The sound that thing had made when he tried to take off in jet form was hilarious.

Seeing as how no one had noticed him yet ("Cry us a river to swim in, Ketongu". #Z), Ketongu called out to them: "We're here"!

Ava looked up to see Ketongu's alt mode drive into view. Smiling, she waved at them, happy to see them safe. "Hey guys!" she called in greeting, alerting the others to their arrival.

Hearing Ava's call, Tali turned around and smiled brightly at her friends. "Hi everyone!"

Ketongu smiled back at them in greetings as he spoke: "I was just trying to get these three out of here and then Green told me that neither SkyFighter or Paradox were following us so I had to come back and check on things". He tilted his head then. "Speaking of returns, is Killer really back"?

Tali's smile fell as fast as a dead fly. "Unfortunately, yes, Ketongu. Killer is back and more powerful than before."

Ava's own smile disappeared as Tali was speaking before she spoke up. "He took Paradox."

Ketongu blinked his single eye rapidly in shock. "WHAT"?

"They said, they have Paradox". Ops grunted out as he shoved another heavy rock off of SkyFighter.

Ketongu looked down at the ground in thought. "That's just weird".

Green looked up at Ketongu with a raised eyebrow as he asked him: "Why? Isn't he like one of the only few people who can stop him"?

Ketongu nodded. "Yes, but if there's one thing that matters more to Kafeel than the possibility of having a shot at killing his entire family, it's the Requiem Blaster. And seeing as Paradox is the only one who has the map, he wouldn't have let himself be taken so easily unless he gave it to someone else".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time! Back up!" Ava waved her hands in the air, making a T shape. "If Paradox gave the map to someone else then why would he let himself be captured?" she was seriously confused as she tried to figure it out and, as a result, failed to notice the 'are you for real?' look Tali had shot at her. Tali really resisted the urge to hit her head on the rocks at that, as she doubted Ops would let her hear the end of it. But seriously, Tali could not believe Ava had just basically repeated what Ketongu had just said. And as she thought about it, the answer was crystal clear to her.

SkyFighter spoke up almost instantly: "Because he'd rather suffer at the expense of losing his own life, rather than allow any Bionicle or Transformer on this earth die".

Having known Paradox for what must've been since he took the role of Toabot leader, SkyFighter had always known Paradox to be the most compassionate of Bioformers, always willing to risk his life for other people. He had even seen him offer mercy towards Makutacons a couple times, and once it had actually worked. The best part was, Paradox didn't even behave this way out of a need for attention from the masses. He did for The Lord in Heaven, and him alone, for he loves all life, as Paradox had always replied whenever people asked him why he did such selfless actions. That was something he had and would always admire about Paradox's character. It was the kind of selfless faith that only the most faithful had, always following Jesus as an example regardless of the severity of any situation. That was a leader that he and the Toabots were all more than willing to follow.

SkyFighter looked outside the hole as he added: "Also, assuming one of us currently has that map, it's probably a sign that you need to hurry up and undig me. The sooner I'm out from under this rubble, the sooner we can head over to the Mayan ruins".

Tali perked up at that, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "The Mayan ruins?!" she nearly screamed in her excitement. Ancient history had always been her favorite subject and she had always wanted to go see the Mayan ruins in person one day. And now this was her chance! Seeing Tali's excitement, Ava rolled her eyes, knowing that Tali was going to be giddy as a kid at Christmas from now on just because of that.

"Nice going." she muttered to SkyFighter.

"Don't blame me, it was all Xanthiums idea". SkyFighter responded. "After the Toabots fought against and defeated Kafeel and his Makutacon attackers, Xanthium and a few others hid the knowledge of the Requiem Blaster's location, hoping it would never fall into his hands again".

Golden scratched the top of his powerless Hau, confused as to what they were talking about before asking: "What's the Requiem Blaster"?

"Don't you dare go all librarian on me Tali!" Ava shot, glaring and pointing her finger at the Water Toa who had just opened her mouth to ramble off the explanation. Snapping her mouth shut, Tali looked at Ava, a bit shocked at the slightly scolding tone that the female Wind Toa's voice had held. But she knew the reason why. Tali had a bit of a history of telling every little bit of information she had on a subject and could go on for hours on end. Which is another reason why she was grateful for her friends, they let her know when to shut up. So instead of taking the rebuke personally, she smirked at Ava instead.

"Oh please. When was the last time I did that?"

Ava smirked back in reply as Tali had had an episode a week before they were called in for the mission with the Toabots that started all this. Tali gulped when she saw the smirk, realizing what Ava was thinking and immediately cried out. "Don't answer that!"

Ava simply giggled as she closed her mouth.

Ops smiled and rolled his eyes at the two female Toa before speaking: "I'll explain it". Then narrowing his eyes down at the ground in memory: "I know EXACTLY what that thing is".

That was new. Tali turned to Ops, surprise written all over her face. "You do?" Not very many people knew exactly what the Requiem Blaster was. All anyone knew about it was from legends and myths.

"How do you know "exactly" what it is?" Ava had to admit, she was a bit skeptical. She had heard plenty of people say they knew exactly what something was when they actually had clue zero about it.

Ops sadly faced both of them as he replied: "Because it used to be the Fallens primary weapon. The Requiem Blaster was used to kill Solus, his sister, in an act of revenge for loving Nexus Prime instead of him". He saw a few disgusted looks. "There were only 13 Transformers at the time and they were all siblings. They had to reproduce SOMEHOW. Anyways, just a single shot from that abomination of a weapon can reduce an entire mountain to ashes".

It was a story that had been told to him by his dad when he tutored him in history. Ops went to school, but when it came to Cybertronian history, Optimus Prime was basically the biggest nerd of the subject known to Transformer-kind. Since he was originally a librarian, that didn't exactly surprise him much. What had surprised him was the fact that their family history had included so much drama, war, and murdering over things that he considered childish. 'Seriously, why would Megatronus be so stupid as to murder the very woman she had a crush on'? Ops wondered. Ops loved Tali, but he wouldn't murder her for not returning his love. What would be the point in that? It was a woman's choice who she wanted to fall in love with anyways.

Tali shuddered a bit as Ops' words reminded her of what she had read in school. "Yeah, I remember reading about that." Noticing movement from the corner of her eye, she turned her head to see Ava looking at them, concern written plainly on her face.

"If it's that powerful, I don't want to think of what would happen if Killer got his hands on it."

Tali nodded her agreement when a thought struck her, causing the blood to run out of her face. "Or worse, the Insidious." Now that thought in itself was a nightmare.

"Well unfortunate enough for us, Insidious IS the one who wants it, and that's why we need to get to Maya RIGHT NOW". Ketongu said. "We need to get to the blaster before he does, or all heck will break lose".

Golden looked curiously up at the one-eyed Toabot of Light as he asked: "Are we going to use it against him? If we did, he wouldn't be a problem for us anymore".

Though he understood his logic, Ketongu shook his head and responded: "No, we're not".

"It wouldn't be right to use such a weapon against him." Tali said thoughtfully. "In fact, such a thing shouldn't have been created in the first place." Tali could not remember the exact story of how Solus Prime created the Requiem Blaster, something to do with Megatronus no doubt, but Tali did recall that the female Prime had not been very happy with its creation. Tali sometimes wondered how different things might have been if Solus had refused to make the Blaster. Surely she could have stood up to her brother, couldn't she? Then she would probably have lived instead of getting killed. Tali sighed to herself. As much as she wished Solus had not been killed and Requiem Blaster not been created, she could not change the past.

SkyFighter nodded in agreement with Tali's statement before adding: "That, and the things won't even work for you unless you're a Prime".

SkyFighter didn't quite know how it worked, but according to whatever the Cybertronians had on relics similar to the Requiem Blaster, they would work ONLY for those of the original 13 Primes, or of any descendant of the Prime family. He had, however, always had a theory that it had a special scanner inside to detect whether or not the person attempting to use it were or the Prime bloodline. But that theory would have to wait for now, though if he got the chance, he wouldn't mind testing that theory. 'But back to important matters'. SkyFighter thought. In being a descendent of the Prime Nexus, Kafeel/The Insidious was easily able to use it when he had led that attack on the Turaga Council all of those years ago. With his current agenda in play, if Insidious got his hands on that blaster, he would be close to invincible as any Bioformer could be.

Noticing the opportunity to speak, Golden decided to ask: "Then what ARE we going to do with it"?

"After all the harm it's already caused, we have to destroy it". Ops responded truthfully.

SkyFighter laughed a bit at Ops's statement before saying: "Kid, unless you're the prime the prophecy spoke of, that won't happen. These relics take those kinds of things very seriously".

Ops simply looked away in response to SkyFighter's response ("Over usage of one word"! #Z). Ops knew that the prophecy had specified that it could only be a Prime who was a Bioformer that could destroy the horrid weapon, but to know that he wouldn't be the one to do it was kind of irksome. In being the one to destroy it, he would technically be erasing further usage of a past mistake from his own family history. In his opinion, it was kind of a disgrace to his family legacy for someone who wasn't a Transformer to be the one to do it. It wasn't a problem of race to him, it was the fact that the first of Transformers had been the ones to craft the evil weapon, so a Transformer should be the one to redeem their legacy by destroying the weapon. Right?

Unaware of Ops' thoughts, Ava leaned over to Tali and whispered, "Sounds like we'll have to find another way to destroy it." Tali nodded in agreement, though all the ideas in her head were being struck out very quickly.

In having been listening to this conversation, Angela had noticed that there was one little detail that was being left out about this prophecy SkyFighter spoke of. "And just HOW is this thing going to be destroyed"? She asked SkyFighter, peeking into the hole of the concrete building.

SkyFighter responded almost immediately: "Exactly how the prophecy says: The sibling destined to destroy the one who will be called Insidious, will destroy the Requiem Blaster with its own blast".

Ops simply widened his eyes, kind of glad that he wasn't the one prophesied to destroy the Requiem Blaster now.

"What, like reflect its own blast back to it?" Ava asked, a confused on her face, trying to figure out how someone can destroy a weapon with it's own blast. Tali was thinking to same as well as her mind gave her multiple simulations of how such a feat could be achieved. And each had a very disturbing similarity.

"But, Wouldn't that destroy the destined sibling as well?"

SkyFighter shrugged from under the rubble. "One would believe so. But since all the prophecy really says is that the cannon will be destroyed by the prophesized sibling with its own blast, I cannot give you a definite answer. Some prophecies are strange that way".

Ops nodded in agreement, having heard many unfulfilled prophecy stories from his dads tutoring that often made his head spin. "Well I agree with Tali on this one". Ops said then. "Optimus showed me a record on what happened to people who got too close to that thing. To sum that record up: It didn't go well".

Ketongu simply scratched his helm as he asked: "Can you even dodge the blast from that thing"?

Last Ketongu had checked, this blaster could shoot large plasma-like balls that could reach a mile faster than the time it could take one to blink. In knowledge of that fact alone, Ketongu believed that the only chances that one could possibly dodge this, is if they were as fast as Kapura, a million miles away and had a mask of far-sight, or if they could somehow properly control the Mask of Time. But all three of those were close to impossible so it didn't really take a genius to know just how bad this situation was.

SkyFighter shrugged as best as he could and responded: "All the prophecy says is that the cannon will be destroyed by the prophesized sibling with its own blast. It never mentioned the specifics of this action so that description is all we have to go on".

Ops frowned a bit at this before responding: "I'll choose to agree with Tali on this issue. Optimus showed me a record on what happens to people when they get in front of a blast from that thing. From what I saw, it never ends well".

By records, Ops hadn't meant that Optimus had actually shot it at someone. What Optimus had shown him were descriptions of the aftermath from Alpha Prime's, Ops's granddad, covenant of Primus book. A book of which, was not the Transformer bible. After coming to know Jesus, the covenant of Primus was seen merely as a history book describing the events of the thirteen Primes, and of Primus's battle with Unicron. Optimus had shown Ops the chapter where Megatronus (AKA The Fallen) had murdered his sister with the Requiem Blaster. As if the description of her being blown into burning ashes by a plasma-like ball almost too fast to see, wasn't disturbing enough at the time, he was surprised when Optimus had revealed the all too descriptive drawing Alpha Prime had left in said chapter ("And people say I'M crazy". #Z). Because of this, it was easy to understand why Ops stood where he did for this matter. 'For someone to survive a blast alone would be a miracle'. Ops thought.

Ops decided to leave the subject out of his thought processor for now as he looked to his right to see Tali standing just a couple of feet away. He smiled like a kid on his birthday at the sight of this amazing female. For everything Tali was, Ops loved her. He loved her for her sweet, defensive, and open hearted personality. He loved her for her amazing looks, the blue Hau with the silver indentions, the thin body that allowed her a certain flexibility and the silver and blue armor she wore for battle. He also liked her exposed blue belly button, and her black chain-link hair. Her red eyes, a trait she got from her dad, plus the Hau and the hair were absolutely hypnotizing to the point where he could just go numb staring at her beautiful form.

Ops stepped a bit closer to her before asking: "Also, how did a nerd like me get such a beautiful Ga-Toa like you"?

To say that Tali was completely taken aback by that was an understatement and before she could stop it, Tali was laughing bit, her cheeks turning a bright red, before the words registered to her lightning fast mind. "I don't know." she said, smiling at Ops flirtingly. "How did a Ga-Toa like me get such a handsome Prime like you?" Even as she spoke, Tali let her eyes roam over the tall, strong mech who was her best friend. His lean body that gave him excellent maneuverability, the red and blue armor that he shared with his dad, the warm blue optics that would have Tali staring for hours on end and his adorable audio receptors that she loved so much because she thought they were so cute. These were the certain things that Tali would find herself staring at when she was certain he was not looking. Though admittedly, she knew he knew she was looking.

Ketongu saw his chance and immediately pressed the button of the radio on his chest.

The radio immediately played the lyrics: " _But that's, not why I love you_ ".

Ava bursted out laughing at that clip, knowing what it meant and honestly, she liked teasing Tali about it. Tali, however, blushed harder and whirled around at Toabot.

"Ketongu!" she half yelled, half groaned.

Robert also couldn't help but burst out laughing at Ketongu's little antic, while also beginning to wonder how Green and Ketongu weren't the best friends ever.

Ketongu smiled like a five year old would before saying: "Sorry, I couldn't help myself".

Green simply chuckled, then smiled over at the couple, faces covered in a red blush, as he said: "Don't worry, I know how you guys feel".

Angela smiled kindly at them. "Really, we do". She rolled her eyes. "We can't give a single hug to each other without the big cyclops playing some tune".

Golden chuckled uncontrollably as he replied: "I think it's funny".

Green looked down at him with a smile, understanding why he'd think that at his age as he said: "Of course YOU do, little bro. You don't even have a girlfriend".

Golden made an "ick" face before replying: "Who says I need a girlfriend"?

Tali giggled as she turned her attention to the young Matoran. "We'll see when you get older, Golden." she smiled, a slight gleam in her eye that promised payback when the kid was old enough to get interested in girls. "Much older."

Green nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like when you're out of the MANSION older". 'I may even wait to give him "the talk" until he's 18'. Green thought.

Golden gave him a curious look before looking around at everyone else and asking: "What's he talking about? Why do he and Angela keep on saying that to me"?

Ketongu smirked humorously and responded: "Well you see, it all starts with a-"

Green sent the Toabot of light a warning look. "KEY"!

"Oh, I am so not starting THAT conversation." Tali snickered, unable to hide the fact that she was enjoying this far too much and grateful for Green's interrupting because she did not want to hear that again. Once with her Dad was enough.

"Count me out of this one, too." Ava agreed, waving her hands in front of herself in a blocking motion. Like Tali, she had had the talk with her Dad but a certain few of her uncles brought it up one time too many before her Dad went after them.

Golden looked even more confused than he was earlier as he asked them: "Why"?

"Because you're too young to properly understand it". Green told him.

Angela whispered to Tali: "And it has to be told in the most disgusting way you can think of".

Green and Angela had both heard of people getting pregnant from the age of nine, so with

Golden as young as he still was, he was NOT going to take any chances in telling him what it was so soon. And if any girl were to manage to tempt him into the act, both Green and Angela would throw a huge fit both at said girl, and her parents for not properly raising her. Besides, sex was supposed to be reserved for the marriage bed to produce children. But despite that being sex's only purpose, underage children still thought they might as well take advantage of each other to satisfy themselves. 'And then people actually get mad when the girl gets pregnant'? Green thought. He rolled his eyes. 'What do these underage people think sex IS'?! Regardless of the answer, Green was going to take precautions to make SURE it never happened to Golden too soon.

SkyFighter gave them all an expressionless face. "Meh. I learned what it was when I was three". He told them, earning wide eyed expressions from Ops, Green, Angela, and Robert.

'THREE?!' Tali did everything in her power not to yell her thoughts to the high heavens because to hear that a child, a mere TODDLER, knew what sex was at such an age was abhorrent to her. "You have got to be kidding me." she finally decided to say after managing to pick her lower jaw up from the ground. Ava was still trying to find hers if the look on her face said anything.

"I don't even want to think of how that happened." Ava finally muttered, shaking her head as if that would shield her mind of whatever thoughts were trying to go through it.

Much to everyone's dislike, SkyFighter decided to tell them anyways: "They had to tell me after I saw it".

Ops suddenly felt sick as he responded: "That must've given you a LOT of nightmares as a child".

'Seriously, how could someone NOT feel sick upon hearing this'? Ops wondered. If Ops had caught both Optimus and Elita-1 in the act as a child, that sight would've scarred him for life. And then to have your parents explain that to you immediately after you just saw them doing it? If it were Ops in SkyFighters place at that moment, he would never want to walk into the room of the act again. Ops would need a lot of therapy to do otherwise. 'But how was it that SkyFighter was so okay with seeing that'? Ops wondered. 'Was he someone with a severe mental problem? Was he just brought up and raised to suck everything up regardless of how gross it may have looked? Was he a sociopath? That'd probably be the best explanation for being so calm about it'. Ops thought.

Seeing Ops in his thoughts, SkyFighter replied to Ops's comment: "Why? I'd seen a lot worse before that. Being a Titan is a tough life. Let alone a Titan CHILD".

SkyFighter wasn't kidding when he said that. Ever since the moment of birth, SkyFighter hadn't exactly had the easiest Bioformer life on Planet X. He had been born with two siblings, both of whom had already had access to their elemental powers. SkyFighter hadn't fully accessed his own until the age of two, an age where children fought for scraps of leftover food. Their daycare hadn't considered the fact that their size made a difference on appetite between them and the other, younger, Toa or Matoran Bioformers. Either that or they didn't care. Regardless of what it was, it was still a rather difficult life, so seeing his parents in the act of making kids wasn't exactly all that traumatizing.

Green just blinked in surprise as he responded: "And here I was thinking I used to have it bad".

A few seconds of silence passed before Golden spoke up: "Soooo, can I-"

"No"! Everyone replied at once.

Golden slumped in disappointment. "Aw".

Green chuckled at this as he got down on his knees and placed a right hand on Golden's left shoulder, explaining: "Trust me Golden, when I'm forced to tell you myself, you'll thank me for not telling you now".

"And I'M definitely not telling you". Angela told him, shivering at the thought of having to tell Golden what the birds and the bees was.

Roberts mask took a darker shade of green as he remembered how his parents had explained the birds and bees to him. As if having that explained in a seemingly unnecessary descriptive detail wasn't bad enough. Both of his parents had also shown him pictures. Not just of people in the act, but also of the many diseases that were possible to result from said "actions". Now that the memories of those photos were coming back, Robert couldn't help but get that sick feeling in his stomach again. Those pictures had actually scarred him to the point where he hadn't slept for at least two whole weeks. A few seconds passed as he remembered those horrific photos, before then placing a hand over the open mouth slot on his mask, and running into the building. Robert stopped a safe distance away from SkyFighter before allowing the sickness to exit his mouth: "VRUUHHHHHHH"!

Ava watched Robert run into the building worriedly. Sure, the talk of sex was a touchy even queasy subject but she had not expected Robert to get sick over it. As the sounds of his retching reached them, Ava felt her legs twitch in the desire to go check on him. Turning to Tali, she pleaded with her eyes. "Mmm, maybe I should..." she began to say as she gestured in the direction that Robert had gone. Tali, seeing Ava's pleading look, nodded her head, also worried about the male Toa of Air.

"Yeah, maybe you should." was all she needed to say before Ava took off after Robert. "I hope Rob's okay." Tali muttered.

"UGH! That tasted great-bad"! Robert exclaimed.

Ketongu immediately saw another opportunity for the radio and smirked widely as he silently picked a song and pressed the play button on the radio on his chest.

 _"Tell me, why did I have to go and end up being so constipated"?!_

"Key! That's not funny!" Ava's voice snapped from the door of the building where she had just entered to help Robert. Not only was the clip not funny, but it was also making Ava feel a bit sick herself.

" _Cause right now I'd do, anything to just get my bowels evacuated"!_ _  
_  
Green facepalmed as he realized what his yellow-armored friend was doing. "Key, why do you have to be this immature"? He thought aloud as the group heard Robert vomit again.

"Key, stop it! It's not helping!" Ava's sharp voice got an angry edge to it because at this point, Ava did not see the humor at all in a friend's suffering. So for Key to continue this path, Ava as really close to running out there and turn his radio of permanently. And she was not alone. For no sooner did three seconds go by that Ava jumped when Tali's voice thundered in her commanding tone, the very tone that told someone they had crossed a line in Tali's book.

"Ketongu, enough!" Seriously, Ava thought Tali was part lion sometimes. "That song is starting to make me nauseous."

Ava blinked in surprise. Sure the song made her want to join Robert in heaving her lunch but she had not been aware that Tali had been going through the same thing. Then again, it would be expected as the two girls did have the same mind frame when it came to certain things.

SkyFighter added to their complaints, sitting up as much as he could under the remaining rubble as he commented: "And I'm the one with most of his body trapped under rubble! Nothing I can do to ignore the boys stomach-stench in there"!

Ketongu immediately rolled his single blue eye and deactivated the radio as he replied: "You guys are no fun".

Angela tensed a bit, evidently trying to keep her calm composure as she whispered in Greens right ear-slot: "If I ever try to slap him, please stop me"?

Regardless of how angry, annoyed, and/or nauseous Ketongu could make her back home at the Zoo, the logical side of her brain always kept her from attacking Ketongu afterwards in any way, shape, or form. Despite Ketongu's immature personality, Angela knew what Ketongu had done for their race, and most of the harsh times he had gone through, so in a way, Angela couldn't help but take pity on him. Said "logic" had even prevailed over her anger after Ketongu had "accidently" passed gas in her bedroom window, just to get Green raging outside to pull a prank on him. Angela had actually laughed when she came into the kitchen and found Green strung up by his right foot via a protodermis string that hung from an outdoor ceiling. It was one of the funniest days of her life. The whole day, she had decided to leave Green there, giving him flirtatious looks and teasing him with a loving smile every so often. From what she knew, Green was still planning on ways to get her back for that.

Another reason why she didn't want to hit Ketongu is because she knew that it would never end well on her part. She wasn't afraid of upsetting Ketongu. Some days, she kind of wished she could, but she had yet to find a way to do that in a jokeful way, and she sucked at pulling off pranks. Every time she had tried to pull one off on Green, he had always seen it coming and the attempt would end in a tickle fight. Anyhow ("Oh so now we get back to the subject at had. I though for sure that these paragraphs were going to last forever". #Z), the other reason why she didn't want to hit the cyclops of a Toabot, was because she knew how strong Bioformer min was. If it was strong enough to withstand elemental powers, Bionicle weapons, Transformer weapons, and harmful mask powers, what good would her hand do? It'd definitely break if she put enough force behind it, and she wasn't exactly ready to have a reason to be pitied just yet.

Tali, however, was still thinking of ways to get him back for those audio bits. "If I ever get to train with him, I am NOT going to go easy on him." she muttered.

Ops just looked at Tali as he responded: "I'm wondering if he'd enjoy that seeing as nothing you could do could hurt him". Then teasingly in Tali's ear: "I know I would".

Ketongu decided to resist the urge to play another song as he nodded in agreement with Ops.

Green was about to agree before then remembering what Armor had given him earlier that week. A sly grin former on his powerless Pakari as he responded: "Actually". Before removing the cylinder from his book bag.

SkyFighter blinked in surprise, unsure what to think of Greens seemingly harmless "solution" as he asked: "What is that exactly? It looks like something I'd play with as a baby". Referring to that baby game where a baby would take a shaped block and put in in the correct hole.

Green chuckled a bit at SkyFighter as he responded: "Sorry SkyFighter, but it's not an oversized baby toy. It's a weapon Armor made for me. It unrolls into a series of guns normally used by Bioformers, crafted for someone my size". Then smirking at Ketongu jokingly: "So if we ever got mad enough at you, I think this would do the job" ("Or I could just jam one up his bottom". #Z).

Tali bit her lip to hold in her laughter at the look on Green's face as she back away a bit. there was no way she was going to get stuck in a crossfire between those two, though she doubted there was going to be one, but hey, better safe than sorry. Behind her, Ava was smirking at the scene unfolding before her as her mind began to give her options of just what was going through Ketongu's mind right now, now that he knows that Green has had this weapon all this time and has yet to use it. She knew Green would never shoot his friend to purposefully hurt him but she could imagine pulling some pretty good pranks with that thing.

Angela just blushed at the thought of Green using a gun in battle as she asked him: "Why do you just keep getting hotter"?

Green hid a blush and got her back by smirking back at her and replying: "Look who's talking". Then resisting the urge to burst out laughing as a blush covered Angela's powerless Rau.

Ketongu tried to look as innocent as could be managed as he snuck a hand towards his radio, slumping in disappointment when he heard Tali warn him:

"Don't you DARE turn that radio on, Ketongu."

Ava smiled. "And that is why she is Aneko." she giggled, knowing from that tone that the Ga Toa had just gone into what the team fondly called, "big sister mode".

Green tilted his head as he turned to face Ava. "Aniko, as in Anikin from Star Wars"?

Ava shook her head. "No," she chuckled. "Aneko. With an 'e'. It means 'older sister'."

"Oh". Green replied.

Ops smirked then as he teased: "Ohh, did you hear that Tali? I think Ava just called you old"!

Tali chuckled, rolling her eyes. "I heard. But the 'older' in the definition doesn't always have to be about physical age." She smirked at Ava. "After all, I am younger than her by three months." A fact Ava never let her forget sometimes.

Ava returned the smirk as she nodded in confirmation.

"Is that why you're so cute when you get mad"? Ops asked her.

SkyFighter chuckled before deciding to show off a bit, responding: "She's probably cuter to you because you find attraction in who she is, I know this because every time she says something, or makes as much as a wisecrack, your arm starts to make a movement for her in indication that you want to hug her like a baby hugs it's mother. Either that or you give off a simple smile towards both her physical and emotional attributes. And I saw you staring at her bottom earlier today, so don't deny it".

Ops just looked back at the titan-sized Toabot with a blush that threatened to turn his entire face red ("Hey! Only I get to humiliate Ops like that"! #Z). Ops had heard that SkyFighters observation skills were good, but he never knew that they would be good enough to humiliate or tease someone like this. 'If only I had known'. Ops thought.

"Is that true, Ops?" Tali asked, smiling to hide the fact that she was blushing too and because she thought Ops was so cute when he blushed like that.

Ops blushed hotter as he gave a quiet: "Yes". Then hiding his faceplates from Tali's adorable fit of giggles.

Green blinked in surprise and decided to make sure SkyFighter wasn't some kind of perv as he turned and asked him: "Wait a minute, how did YOU notice that"?

SkyFighter looked in the Le-Matorans direction as he replied: "I depend more on observing people in a battlefield rather than wait for them to surprise me. I use this same skill with my friends as well. For example: The gold fur on Tali's armor indicates that she was petting her dog earlier today, also the beating of her light indicates she really enjoys Ops's growing attention over her. She also likes to take a long and observant look at his six-pack abs when he's not looking, like when he look at the suns reflection off of her recently washed mask, also when she isn't looking".

Now Tali blushed a brighter hue of red that Ava was certain could be seen from the other side of the planet.

"Shut up, Sherlock." Tali muttered, turning her head in an attempt to hide her face's new color.

Green immediately grinned. "We've got a Sherlock here? That's awesome"!

SkyFighter blinked a bit at first, taking Greens comment as a bit of an overreaction but smiled at the comparison anyways as he replied: "Thank you. I mean, I'm not someone who disregards others feelings, but I DO like to show off every once in a while".

Knowing Green as the kind of Le-Matoran who also liked to show off every once in a while, Angela whispered to Ava: "Looks like they're going to get along just fine".

"I think so too." Ava whispered back, hiding her giggles behind her hand. She could already see those two trying to outdo each other in showing off and it was seriously a very funny sight in her mind's eye. She just wondered if it would become a reality.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Kapura and the Mask of Time are owned by Lego, and the Requiem Blaster, Optimus Prime, Elita-1, the thirteen Primes, Megatronus Prime/The Fallen, Alpha Prime, and the covenant of Primus (as well as Primus), are all owned by Hasbro. The songs are I Love You by Avril Lavigne, and Constipated by Weird Al Yankovic. Star Wars and Anikin are owned by Geo-… oh wait. (looks it up) Disney. They're owned by Disney.

Z: (cough)Disneyownseverything!(cough)

Biomarvel740: Yes. Unfortunately.

Galem: (frowns) Do NOT remind me. I'm still sour over it.

Biomarvel740: Well, I do like to think that J. did a way better job with Star Wars than George Lucas ever could.

Z: Oh! Burn! XD

Galem: Sorry, Bio. But when a saga ends, it's best to leave it alone. The books were enough to suffice. Plus, they played the history repeat way better than that movie did. (mutters) Still can't believe they killed Han.

Z: (covers ears) SPOILERS!

Biomarvel740: (ears ring)

Galem: (laughs) Z, I'm positive by now nearly everyone has seen the movie or that clip on YouTube. But(turns to readers) if you have not, then I deeply apologize for the spoiler.

Biomarvel740: (Smiles) I'm sure they'll all forgive you. (accidentally grabs Galems hand, pulls hand back, blushes) Sorry.

Galem: (blinks in surprise, blushes) uh, it's okay.

Biomarvel740: (decides to change the subject) What did you all think of the chapter? Please be sure to leave a review Or PM me or Galem for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. I thank you all for reading and please have a God-Blessed day. XD

Galem: See you guys next time! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: Unspoken Attraction

As the sun was starting to set, Amber took refuse in the seclusion of the roof where she could practice her powers in peace without anyone watching her. Well, anyone but Diego that is. Amber smiled when she felt his presence as she practiced a move with her staff that would mimic one of her mother's legendary attacks. She really missed her mom despite the fact that she left when Amber was just three years old. Many times, she wondered if her mom even knew what she was doing, if she was happy with what she had become. A frown dampened her mood. 'I doubt she would have been happy with how I treated Pow earlier.' she thought. 'She would probably be very disappointed in me right now.' As her thoughts darkened, she felt a gentle touch of love wrap around her light over the bond. She smiled, knowing who it was. "You always know how to cheer me up , don't you?" she asked over the bond.

"Well, I certainly don't want to be gloomy tonight." Diego laughed as he felt Amber smack him across their bond. Diego smiled from where he was standing as he watched her practice. He knew that she was trying to live up to her mother's name and standard and right now, she was having a hard time dealing with some of the stress that this new threat was posing to them, their friends and families. He knew it was driving her nuts to not be able to go out there and take down the threat. She hated feeling powerless and useless when so many lives where at stake and he knew that she really wished that they could turn to their uncles for help and advice. He wished it too but they had to stay quiet, for their family's sake.

Diego's train of thought got distracted when he caught sight of a figure standing in the shadows behind Amber and it only took him a minute to realize that the person was watching her. Quickly, Diego closed off his side of the bond as a wave of anger rolled thfough his lines. 'Who is that?' he growled to himself, his optics narrowed at the figure. 'And why is he watching Amber?' Diego's scans told him that it was indeed a male who was watching his cousin and that just made him even more defensive. As Diego continued to scan the figure, he went through his mental checklist.

'Ops? No, too skinny. Billy? Can't be, he's with Outilisa. Doesn't look like any of the Toabots. Robert? No, he's wth Ava. Alyan? No visor and the mask is wrong.'

"Ugh, who are you?" Diego muttered to himself, frustrated. Suddenly, the figure's head turned to him and it stiffened before bolting back into the building. Sending Amber a reassuring pulse, Diego sprinted after him, putting his stealth training to good use as he tracked down the intruder and, with a mantel map of the building, dodged and weaved down different corridors before finally trapping him in one of the training rooms.

"Now,' he snarled as he approached the figure, "let's see who you are."

Pow immediately turned towards Diego, raising his brown stick-like sword as he asked, in a rather defensive tone: "Dude, why are you chasing me"?!

"Why were you spying on Amber?" Diego growled, remembering that this was the Po Toa who had been aggravating his cousin since they had gotten back together. If he was planning on hurting Amber any more than what he has done already... The thought boiled Diego's energon and, in response, bright, red tendrils of lightning crawled and licked up the young Toabot's arms and doorwing tips. And just to make sure Pow got the message, Diego allowed it to reach his optics. He was not going to let Amber suffer any more at the hands of this Toa, friend or no.?

The very second that Pow had heard that question escape Diego's lips, a blush had covered his face. "I..." But as much as he wanted to make some lame excuse, the lightning in Diego's optics said he wasn't in the mood for that. Pow sighed in defeat and admitted: "Look, I know, I know it's wrong. We barely seem to get along sometimes because I'm such a dirt bag, but I can't help but feel good whenever I'm around her either. And since she has feelings for Mr. twenty one guns down there(referring to War Machine), I'm trying to get over her".

Diego calmed down, returning to normal as he pondered Pow's words, a bit taken aback that the Stone Toa actually "felt good' around Amber. But he wasn't going to let that distract him from the fact that he had been stalking her. "Stalking her is not going to help you get over her." Diego frowned, crossing his arms over his chestplate. "Why don't you just tell her? Even though she is attracted to War Machine," he rolled his optics at that, "at least she won't have to wonder why you've been acting weirdly."

"Because every time I try, we get into one of those who's more mature talks". Pow responded. "She doesn't even know yet, and every time I try to get over her, arguments happen just like that". Pow said, snapping a finger. "But I CAN'T get over her. Every second I'm alone, all I can do is think about her".

It was true. In spite of all the arguing and insults the two had thrown at each other for the past few days, and yes they were pretty bad, Pow still had an intense attraction to Amber. He didn't know why. He couldn't even sleep at night without imaging Amber sleeping tightly in his big, muscular arms. Sometimes he would have to watch Amber sleep through her bedroom window. 'Hey, it worked when Robert watched Ava sleep through the ventilation pipes in the ceiling'. Pow thought, so why wouldn't it work for him? But that was beside the point. The truth was, Pow REALLY liked her and even now, was unsure about what to do with his feelings for her. Or how to get past their constant arguing, something for which Pow was still unsure why it was happening in the first place.

Pow looked sadly at Diego. "Dude, what's wrong with me"?

Diego really didn't like seeing the lost and sorrowful look in his friend's eyes so he decided to lighten the mood a bit. "Oh, my. An unspoken attraction." He teased in his best Russian accent. But seeing that Pow wasn't going for it, he immediately turned serious again. "I don't think anything is wrong with you, Pow. But I have to ask, how do you start the conversation?" Diego felt that if he could understand how the arguments began, he could also figure out why Amber was so hostile to Pow.

Pow looked to his right side in thought before replying: "I usually try to start the conversation with a funny joke, and then she kind of scoffs at me like I just failed an arm wrestling match to a minicon. Then we get into it for a couple minutes before she storms away huffing and puffing louder than a train engine". Upon then remembering something, Pow looked back up at Diego. "She doesn't see me as that well of as guy since I made that nerd joke about Maze at that party at Greens zoo. But I've already apologized to Maze right in front of her so I don't know what her beef is with me".

Diego blinked at that. "Nerd joke? What nerd joke?" Diego did not recall hearing a nerd joke that night all those months ago. All he remembered was feeling the happiness from his cousin and then nearly falling over at the searing hot anger that shot across their bond before Amber slammed her side shut. Took him a week to finally get her to open it back up, but she never said anything about it.

Pow nodded. "Maze had asked what was so similar between jokes and nature and I responded: (cough) theyrebothstudiedbynerds (cough) and Amber commented: Something in your throat Pow? I hadn't recognized the anger in her tone before because that was the night I fell for her, but I still don't get what her problem is. It was just a JOKE".

"Oh, THAT nerd joke." Diego felt like he had just been run over by Optimus Prime in alt mode. 'So that's what set her off.' he thought to himself, as the pieces finally slid into place. "Yeah, she wasn't exactly happy about that. And that's because...' oh boy, Amber was going to hate him for this, but Pow needed to know. "Well, she was called a nerd back in high school. It was a nickname the bullies gave her." Diego kept his anger down at that memory. "So when you made that joke, she pretty much took it personally."

Pow immediately felt his heart light drop when he heard Diego tell him about that. "Oh man". He said in a regret-filled tone. Sure, he had known Amber was smart. Whenever he spied on her talking to a friend or two, she would normally use words that made him go brain-dead. But to hear that she was made fun of for said knowledge, and that he had unwillingly reminded her of those painful memories, that just made his heart light hurt worse than the time a Makua ran into his ribs.

Without a second to hesitate, Pow turned on his heel and ran back in Ambers direction. "Hey, Amber"! he screamed. He didn't quite know what he'd say to her, but regardless, he needed to apologize to her. It was either that or keep the pain of unintentionally insulting the smartest, most beautiful female Toa he had ever seen in his life, deep in his heart light.

Shaking off the startled feeling of seeing Pow taking off without another word to him, Diego started to turn but stopped and looked back at the receding back of the Po Toa. "Let's hope they can at least be friends now. It would be a good start."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Amber landed from a triple somersault and managed not to lose her balance on the pole she was using. She let out the breath she was holding once she was certain she was not going to fall. 'Whew. Diego make this look so easy.' Her lips frowned as that thought was quickly followed by an unpleasant one. 'Not just him, my whole family is flexible and nimble, full of grace and speed that watching them fight of move is like watching a performer on stage!' A tear escaped her eye. 'Everyone but me is so talented and blessed to be able to move with the fluidity of water, speed of air, ferocity of fire and firmness of earth. I...I got nothing. I'm no good.' Amber struggled to hold her tears in as she felt the pole sway a bit to the left and hurried to correct her balance.

Pow came to a halt upon reaching Amber and in a voice of sorrow, told her: "Amber, I am really, REALLY sorry, I didn't know".

Startled out of her thoughts, Amber looked down at Pow, completely confused about what he was going on about now. "Didn't know about what?"

Pow spoke as quickly and honestly as could be managed: "I didn't know nerd was what bullies used to call you back in your high school days and I didn't know that was why you hated me so much". A tear slipped down his Kakama Nuva, but quickly wiped it away as he continued: "I'm sorry". Then turning his back to her sadly. "Not like it means anything right now, but again, I'm sorry". Before then starting to walk away.

Amber stared at him in shock as he left. 'How in the world did he know about that?! I never said anything about it.'

"Wait!" She cried, just before he completely disappeared. "How...how did you know about that? I never said anything about my past."

Pow stopped dead in his tracks, widening his eyes a bit upon realizing that he may have just gotten Diego into trouble. 'dang it'. He thought. But regardless of how much trouble he could get Diego into, he decided it would be best to tell Amber the truth. Even as he turned to see her beautiful blonde hair, he couldn't bring himself to lie for his friend. Not that lying was ever a good thing to do in the first place. "I was curious about why you always wanted to argue with me and Diego told me why". Pow admitted. "And because I didn't want there to be any more conflict between us". Seriously though, he was getting tired of arguing 24-7 with the female he had a crush on. It felt like tearing chunks out of his heart light. Both organic and mechanical parts of it.

Amber's eyes widened at his confession. "I will admit that, I've gotten tired of the conflict between us." She admitted slowly, feeling guilty again for all the times she fought with him. "I've been holding onto that old grudge for too long. And, for that, I apologize." Amber really felt like loosing her balance on purpose just to punish herself but she had a feeling Pow would not allow that and would catch her before she could seriously hurt herself.

Pow widened his eyes as he heard her apology. It was like hearing one of those famous historical speeches, or one of Maze's musical scores. 'Seriously, that guy knew how to write music'. He thought. But seeing as that was beside the point, Pow just responded: "Well... Thanks. And again, I'm sorry for offending you. My head just seems to get too stupid sometimes". Pow nearly facepalmed when he had thought about how stupid that had just sounded. He had been so infatuated by Ambers Huna (2004) and her blonde hair blowing in the wind that he hadn't been focusing on what he was saying.

Amber chuckled at that. "Yeah, sometimes." She smiled warmly at him. "Other times, you are actually funny."

Pow almost blushed as he blinked at that comment. 'Did she seriously just comment me'?! It felt good. "Really"? Pow asked her. "To be honest, I always thought my jokes were kind of lame".

"No, you have your moments." Amber reassured him, smiling. She really did think he was funny when he wasn't talking without thinking.

Pow was silent for a few moments, but then quickly decided to change the subject before the hot female Toa of Ice could catch sight of his growing blush: "So uh, War Machine huh? I uh, I heard you had a crush on him. Is it serious"? He honestly hoped not. Both because he didn't think they'd make a good couple and he wanted her to be his.

Amber blushed at the mention of War Machine but not for the reasons Pow was probably thinking. "I don't know. I...I haven't told him yet."

Pow widened his eyes, both in surprise and in relief. "Really? I figured with that bracelet that you-uh, Ava told me about, you would've told him already". Pow immediately began to feel stupid again. With that little slip up he just made, it could almost easily be assumed that he was stalking her. He knew it was wrong, but in being a male in love, he honestly couldn't help it. "Gifts speak, you know"? Pow

Immediately added in an effort to keep Amber in the dark about that.

Amber blinked a bit, noticing his slip up. 'How did he know...? Never mind, doesn't matter.' she thought before answering. "Yeah, I know. But, for some reason, I can't seem to bring myself to approach him with it."

Pow smiled in understanding. "Well, I've been having a similar problem".

Pow immediately blushed in embarrassment as he thought: 'Oh no. Did I REALLY just say that'? He once again refused the urge to facepalm. 'Idiot, now she's gonna ask you about it'! He then silently prayed that Jesus would somehow prevent Amber from asking about that. Only for her to then ask:

"Really? How so?" she asked, her curiosity perked.

'Fudge'! Pow thought before responding quickly: "Well... you see, I know she doesn't really like me that way, and I'm not all that sure as to what I should do, but I want her to know how I feel somehow". 'Without losing my head in the process'. Pow mentally added.

"Hmm." Amber pondered the situation as she finally came down from the pole. "Have you tried talking it over with her? I'm sure she would appreciate knowing how you honestly feel about her, even if she doesn't return your feelings."

Pow had a thoughtful look as he thought over what she said, giving her a shrug as he replied: "I dunno, maybe. I might think about it". Then another horrific thought crossed his mind. "But what if I still can't get over her when she doesn't? What does one do there"? Not that he wanted to think that Amber would reject him now that they had buried the hatchet, but he still couldn't help but fear that she'd break his heart light with the answer: no.

Amber thought a bit on that one when she remembered something she hadn't thought of in a long time. "Back at Uni, I had a crush on someone. I was a freshman, he was a senior. We were in the same classes and talked a lot, got to know each other and, like I said, I developed a crush on him. But then, he told me about his girlfriend, a fellow senior and lifelong friend. I was a bit hurt that he loved someone else but I took it as a sign that he was not the one for me and reduced my feelings towards him as one of true friends."

Pow smiled at that, despite the fact that he was confused how every male, let alone the friend in her story, wasn't after her. 'She's so BEAUTIFUL'! Pow thought. 'How am I the only one here who wants her romantically'?! Next Pow said: "This is a hypothetical question, so please don't get mad. What if I was in that same situation, and the girl who didn't love me, not romantically, WAS the one, and I still wanted to be more than friends with her? What would you do if that were in my shoes, to win her heart light, or spark"?

Ouch, that was a tough one. Amber frowned as she crossed her arms in thought. 'How in the world would I respond to that?'

"Mmm, got me there." She muttered trying to think of a better answer. "The best answer I would give is to keep being her friend. Maybe, in time, she will realize who it is she is to spend her life with, you or him."

"I... " Pow had started to respond before seeing that Amber was unable to give him another answer. He simply smiled then and replied: "Thanks, I'll think hard on that. Thanks for the advice Amber, I really needed it". Then as he turned to walk away, he forced one last comment out, trying to sound as positive as he could about it: "And good luck with War Machine by the way".

"Thanks, Pow. I'll need it." she muttered that last part in a way that said that she was very nervous about it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Well… that was interesting. What do think Galem?

Galem: It was very interesting. At least Amber and Pow are not fighting anymore. I just hope she doesn't go after Diego for...

Amber: DIEGO METRU! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Galem: -.-' Nevermind.

Biomarvel740: lol! Those kids.

Galem: Lol! Yeah. Never a dull moment with those two.

Biomarvel: lol! (to readers) Anyways, what did you all think of this chapter? Please be sure to leave a review to tell me what you thought or PM me or Galem for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. We thank you all for reading and please have a God-blessed day! XD

Galem: I hope you guys are having fun reading this so far. We'll see you next chapter! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 19: Beach

Though it was quite a distance from where they needed to be, the group had all decided to stop at a beach in Florida, a section of the state of New America. A slowly setting sun made a reflection across the waters as SkyFighter carefully landed in the sand next to beach houses that laid either on the sand or in tree branches. Eager to get out of the sand as soon as could be managed, SkyFighter opened the hatch door of his alt. mode and allowed everyone to exit. First was Ketongu carrying Green, Angela and Golden in his own alt. mode, the Ops in his alt. mode with Tali riding in the back, then Robert, carrying a giggling Ava out bridal style while also spinning.

Tali smiled softly at she looked over Ops' alt. mode. 'I never get tired of riding on his vehicle mode. It's always fun and yet, it's so weird at the same time. I wonder how he feels having passengers riding on his body.' Tali shook her head to clear her mind. She really did not like that line of thought and decided to think about something else. But what could she think about? Her hand went to her neck and she blinked. 'Oh, right. I gave my necklace to Ops.' She smiled in remembrance. 'I'm so glad that Ops is my boyfriend. He is so protective, kind, loving and caring. And funny. I still love that face he made when he got hit in the face with that water balloon.' She giggled to herself. 'I don't know what I would do without Ops. He really brightens up my day, even more than my other friends. I wonder how Gahu would have responded to us being together if he were here.' She struggled to not laugh out loud. 'I bet he already knew it the minute he met Ops and would be telling us "I told you so" right now.' Tali smiled to herself as she looked out over the water when her thoughts were broken by a familiar burst of laughter behind them. Tali rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Kids." she muttered to herself.

Ava laughed as Robert lifted her into his arms and spun her as they stepped out onto the beach. She really had no idea why he was doing it nor what had caused him to even think of doing it. 'He's probably trying to cheer me up.' She reasoned with herself. "After all the bad news we have been getting lately, a little laughter would really help right now.' She smiled happily as she clung to the Toa Voya of Storms. 'He is always so thoughtful of others. He will do anything to make sure that they are happy first before himself. I am so glad to be with him. I cannot imagine myself with anyone else.'

Once everyone was out, and a safe distance away, SkyFighter reverted to his Toabot form and complained as he sat in the sand: "Do we HAVE to rest here? My armor's gonna get sand all inside of it".

Ketongu rolled his single blue eye as he replied: "If we're gonna keep the Matoran safe, than yes".

"And don't worry, SkyFighter, I'll make sure all the sand is gone from your armor before we leave." Ava smirked over at the Toabot, already planning how she was going to do it. Meanwhile, Tali jumped off of Ops' alt, mode after he came to a full stop.

"Thanks for the ride, Ops." She smiled.

Upon transforming into Autobot form, Ops smiled lovingly up at the beautiful female Toa of water. "You don't have to thank me Tal Tal, I'll be giving you rides for as long as we both live on this earth". Ops told her, earning a pretty smile.

"Aw"! Angela teased.

"Now I feel bad". Green thought aloud as he slumped a bit.

Tali smiled in order to hide the blush she felt growing on her cheeks from Ops' comment and missed Ava turning around to look at Green, confused.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm a dirtbag who likes to prank her every once in a while". Green answered.

Angela nodded in agreement next to him as she said: "Yeah, he is". Then leaning against him: "But luckily for him, dirtbag pranksters are my type". Causing Green to smile and blush a bit.

Ketongu immediately took the opportunity to play a song lyric on the radio in his chest:

 _"But that's not why I love you"._

Ops frowned a bit at Ketongu and responded: "Don't you think that's getting a LITTLE old by now"? 'Seriously, he's played it hundreds of times already'. Ops thought. All to embarrass Robert, Ava, himself, Tali, Green, and Angela, whenever either of the three couples wanted a private romantic moment. Sometimes Ops wondered if Ketongu was jealous due to being single.

Tali nodded in agreement. "I agree with Ops. One can only hear a song so many times before it gets boring." And boy, did she know a thing or two about that. She had so many songs she enjoyed to listen to when she was a kid but now, she could not stand most of them because she already knew them.

Ketongu turned off the radio. "Alright, I'll stop". Then jokingly, in the tone of a little kid talking to himself: "Why do you guys have take the fun out of everything"?

'I heard that!' Tali almost yelled but kept it to herself. She knew he was joking but still, the song clip was getting old. If it could talk, it would have chewed Ketongu out a new one. Behind her, Ava simply rolled her eyes and shook her head at Ketongu. Sometimes she had no idea what to think of him.

SkyFighter flicked a large clump of sand off of his right leg as he responded for everyone: "Because not all of us are experiencing what you seem to consider FUN, out of acts made to embarrass people for your own pleasure".

Robert nodded in agreement: "Great-true".

Ava nodded her head in agreement and was about to say something more to it when movement to her left caught her attention. Turning, she saw Tali gesturing over to the ocean, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Recognizing what her friend was planning, Ava bit back a giggle and, with excitement building in her chest, quickly hurried after Tali.

Ops saw this look between Tali and Ava, and allowed his curiosity to take control as he ran after them and shouted: "Hey wait"!

Ignoring Ops, Ava sped up her run and leapt, landing nimbly on a rock that protruded from the water a good three feet from the shore. Giggling in excitement, Tali also sped up her run and dove into the water, unaware that her boyfriend was trying to get her attention. Holding her breath, she glided a few times as she swam beneath the waves before breaking the surface right next to Ava's rock. The two girls giggled excitedly at each other as if they had heard a hilarious joke.

Ops began to smirk as he walked into the water slowly in Tali's direction. "Taking a swim without me"?! He called out teasingly.

Hearing Ops voice, Tali looked towards the shore and felt panic rise within her at the sight of him moving deeper into the water. "Ops, go back to the shore!" Tali blinked, a bit surprised at herself with how she screamed in her fear that Ops could get hurt somehow in the water.

Ops almost couldn't speak as he noticed the wet hair swing behind Tali's head, the suns rays making it glisten like diamonds. His sparkbeat instantly went up as he gazed upon her beautifully structured Hau, and his hands surely would've been sweating if they weren't deep in cool water by now. But upon

seeing her worried expression, Ops had remembered both his own name, and what she had just warned him of earlier. Rolling his eyes, Ops asked her: "Why? Just because I'm a robot doesn't mean I'll-". Ops stopped and shook jokingly in the water, pretending to be electrocuted, then adding to the humor as he shouted: "Uuuuraaaaaaah"! He waited for everyone to stop laughing before then looking back at Tali, noticing how nervous she looked as he asked: "Unless you, want some privacy"?

Tali was so taken aback at Ops' actions and words that she really did not know how to respond. Should she laugh? frown teasingly? Use her powers to pull him under the waves for a few minutes? What? Then his last question broke through her thoughts.

"W...well, I..." Great, she still didn't know what to say nor how to tell him what she and Ava had planned.

"Oh, come on, Tali." Ava's laugh shattered her thoughts bringing some clarity back to the Toa Rahaya of Water.

"Oh, very well." Tali chuckled.

Ops made an excited smile as he crossed his arms in the water and kept his eyes on the two. Whatever Tali was going to do, he really wanted to see it. In his eyes, EVERYTHING Tali did was beautiful. "Come on water-cutie, show me what you got"! Ops encouraged.

Green snickered as Ketongu played a song lyric on his radio:

" _Hit me with your best shot"!_

That was all the encouragement Tali needed. "Alright." She grinned before looking up at Ava who nodded in response. Tali made a movement as though she was going to heave herself up on the rock Ava was on, then brought her feet up under herself and launched herself into the air, performing a backflip before landing in a crouch on a nearby rock two feet to the right of Ava. Shifting herself into position, Tali reached her hands into the water and closed her eyes for a minute, mentally preparing herself for what was next.

Golden simply tilted his head at the Toa Rahayu of water, wondering just what she was trying to do.

Holding the same wonders, Green asked aloud: "Is this going to be something like beyond what we've seen so far"?

"I've seen great-cool things before". Robert said. Then giving an encouraging smile to Ava: "But I'd rather be wait-quiet". Ops wasn't the only one who thought his girlfriend was beautiful at everything she did.

Ops gave his own girlfriend an encouraging smile as he waited for whatever Tali was planning on

doing next.

After five minutes had passed, Tali glanced over at Ava, who was still sitting in a crouched position, and nodded with a bright smile. 'This is it. Let's ride.' Echoing the smile, Ava activated her mask power and flew straight up into the air at the exact moment Tali dove deep into the ocean waves. Positioning herself in the correct spot, Ava hovered between two other rocks a couple of feet father away from where they had been and began to dance. It was as though she was standing on an invisible floor as she dipped, swayed and twirled to a tune that was in her head. Every now and then, she would jump up higher into the air and free fall down to the water, only to catch herself in time that her feet could skim over the lapping foam.

Robert, Ops, Green, Golden, and Ketongu all widened their eyes ("Eye in Ketongu's case". #Z) and

Angela laughed in amazement at the incredible sight. Robert in particular felt like he had falling in love all over again as he saw Ava in tune with her elemental power. He could only stare as the motions of air brushed Ava's green and black hair gracefully in different directions. And the grace of which she moved more than amazed him.

"Whoa". Robert quietly commented.

Sparing a glance at their audience, Ava spotted the look on Robert's mask and smiled softly as she continued her dance, staying close to the water. She circled the area between the two rocks three times before bending over and plunging her hands under the water's surface. Keeping her circular motion, she used her element to lift her back up with Tali holding onto her arms. Keeping count in her head, Ava twirled in a circle, gaining speed with each rotation until the right moment in which she bent over backwards, arching her back beautifully and sending Tali up into the air. Tali kept her eyes closed and waited until she reached the peak of her ascent before she began to spin in place like a ballerina. As she did this, three columns of water rose to greet her. Ava, having had been dancing on a nearby rock, launched herself back into the air and began to weave nimbly between the columns in elaborate twisting patterns, gradually gaining altitude before staying constant around the middle column

Soon, the middle column reached Tali and she let herself sink into the water pillar, letting her spin slow down gradually to mimic the gentle flow of the upward current. Opening her eyes, she locked gazes with Ava and the two reached out and grabbed on another's arms. Ava pulled Tali out of the middle column and quickly dropped her like a hot potato. Without missing a beat, Tali twirled and flipped into the air in her descent before grabbing and wrapping her arm in a strong seaweed rope that Ava had attained earlier during her dance around the columns.

"Yeah, Tali"! Ops shouted encouragingly through an excited smile

Robert whistled for Ava, Green and Angela clapped their hands, Ketongu smiled, showing them that he was entertained, and Golden cheered like a kid getting their favorite thing for Christmas. SkyFighter simply shrugged before commenting: "Impressive, I guess".

Ops and Robert both looked over at SkyFighter in shock and shouted: "You GUESS"?! Only to blush fiercely when everyone started laughing at their reaction.

Still oblivious to their audience, Ava span herself at the perfect slow speed to give Tali the time she needed to make her way up the rope. Every now and again, Tali would completely let go and fall only to catch herself by entangling her leg in the rope in a way that wouldn't yank her leg out before climbing the rope again. After the third time, Tali climbed only half way up the rope before Ava gave it a hard yank. Timing it just right, Tali let go and used the momentum to help her jump high into the air, arching her body like a dolphin leaping out of the water. Reaching out, she grabbed hold again of Ava's outstretched arms and the two began to spiral in the air in the direction of the right hand pillar. Tali smoothly landed on top of the column but Ava sailed over her and went over the other side, but managed to entangle her arm in time in the seaweed rope.

"Great-cool cuddle-cutie"! Robert shouted to Ava. "Great-cool"!

Ops chuckled as he reached the shore and placed a left hand on Roberts left shoulder and told him: "Calm down bud. I think you're gonna make Ava blush".

Robert smirked as if saying "That's the idea"., making Ops laugh before he turned back to their

girlfriends amazing act.

With their positions reversed, Ava echoed the dance Tali had done while Tali spun in a slow circle atop the column. When Tali tugged the rope, Ava soared up and over onto the top of the left hand column. In synch, the girls leaped backwards, Ava using her element to glide in one smooth jump while Tali did a series of backflips. Landing in the center of the top of the middle column, Ava knelt with her hands cradled in front of her. Tali placed her feet firmly into her hands and used them to help her jump up into the air. Ava quickly followed and used her element to push Tali even higher until they had returned to the height that Ava had been at the beginning of the performance. Grabbing hold of each other's hands, they began a slow spiral that, to the observer's eye, looked like the girls were hovering. They continued this until they were half way to the middle column before they suddenly straightened and plunged headfirst into the pillar, disappearing down into the ocean as the three columns collapsed.

Five minutes later, Ava and Tali broke the water's surface, gasping for air and smiling widely at their accomplishment.

"That was awesome, Ava! Tali exclaimed as she high-fived her friend. Ava laughed as she returned it.

"Back at ya, sis!"

Robert hovered over at Ava's right side as he told her happily: "That was great-beautiful Cuddle-cutie"!

"Thanks, Rob." Ava smiled up happily at her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Ops was swimming across the ocean waters, trying to reach the beautiful Toa Rahayu of water whom he was proud to call his girlfriend.

Hearing the splashing behind her, Tali turned around to see her boyfriend swimming towards her. "Ops!" She called happily, swimming gracefully towards him. Ops didn't stop swimming as he saw Tali swim towards him, for he was desperate to reach and congratulate her in person.

A few moments later, the two had finally reached each other and Ops hugged her lovingly, laughing happily as he told her: "Tali, that was amazing! You were... HOT"! Then pulling back a bit to look into her eyes as he continued to hold her: "Were you like a Cheerleader before this"?

Tali giggled and laughed, happy that Ops' had loved the performance. "No, I studied gymnastics. I never went with the cheerleaders." Tali remembered being asked many times to join the cheerleader squad but she had seen how those girls were so mean to other students so she stayed out.

"I was about to say, the High School I went to, NOBODY could move as amazing as you just did". 'Seriously'. Ops thought to himself. 'All those cheerleaders did was bore me to tears'. "That was... Beautiful". Ops told her. Then with a flirtatious smile: "Like you".

Tali blushed. "Thank you, Ops. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Then she quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure Ava was preoccupied enough to not hear her next words. Once she was sure it was safe, Tali turned back to Ops and whispered, "That was actually the winning performance in the gymnastics competition at our school."

Ops smiled and chuckled at that. "Well I'm not surprised. I'd probably break something if I tried to outdo that". Which was both a compliment and a fact. The last time Ops tried to do acrobatics… well after a while, Optimus and Elita were paying so many medical bills that they took Ops out of the acrobatics class in school.

Ops immediately forgot about those painful memories and turned to his attention to the sound of

laughter. Green was laughing as Angela tickled him. Green immediately stretched a right hand forward and attempted to tickle Angela back. But Angela saw it coming and ducked away, only for Greens right shoulder to make impact with Angela's body, making them both collapse into the sand. Angela smirked and reached her right arm to her left side, barely missing Green as he rolled away and got to his feet.

Green smiled down at Angela as he playfully warned: "Hey, stop it you psycho"!

Angela smiled up at him, asking in the most innocent tone she could manage: "Why"? Then as she got up and started tickling him again, and with a smirk: "I like seeing you squirm". Yeah, she was still kinda mad at Green for what happened earlier, but this was just for fun.

Green blushed as he laughed loudly. Then quickly backing away, and pointing a finger at her, he

jokingly warned: "I mean it young lady. Stop".

Angela just leaned challengingly forward as she taunted: "Or what baby? Remember who makes your eggs in the morning".

Green gave her a challenging look as he leaned forward enough to kiss her as jokingly replied: "Or else I'm gonna MARRY you".

Angela pretended to look scared. "OOOOH"! She exclaimed before laughing with him.

Tali giggled at their laughter. "He had better follow though with that "threat"." She muttered to Ops. When she first heard it, she thought he was proposing to her right then and there but it quickly became obvious it was just for fun...for now.

Ops nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd like to see that happen". Then smiling lovingly into Tali's gaze: "Maybe I'll do the same one day".

"I'm sure you will." She said in a teasing voice.

Ops just looked away, as if he were hiding a blush, when really, he was concealing a wide smile.

Unbeknownst to Ops, Ava had turned to look at them in time to see his joyful smile. Ava giggled

quietly to herself. 'It is so good to see them finally together. They are so much more relaxed after they admitted their feelings to one another. They look so at ease, so comfortable. They really are such a sweet couple.' With those thoughts in mind, she leaned over to Robert. "They make a cute couple, don't they?"

Robert nodded as he pet Ava's black and green stained hair. "Definite-yes". Then smiling lovingly down at his girlfriend: "And us"?

Ava smiled up at him. "Definite-yes." She grinned, sending his words back to him.

Robert simply smiled in response before kissing Ava on her forehead.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That night, Ava took first watch as the others slept. Sitting up in the highest tree she could find, she sat on one of the limbs and let her feet dangle. Up here, she was in her element. Here, she felt most at peace and calm as she gazed over the moonlit forest, beach and sea. Ava smiled to herself as she watched the silver waves rise and fall in the darkness. Oh, Tali would love this sight right now. It was so gorgeous. Ava remembered the times she had teased her water loving friend about her habit of staring at the moon for hours on end. Used to say that she might get moonblinked. Tali merely laughed and would either nudge her or chuck a small wave on her head like Gali was said to have done to Tahu way back when. But, up here in the freedom of the trees, looking out at the clear horizon, Ava could now understand Tali's fascination. It was indeed a gorgeous sight that one could not take their eyes off of.

As Ava continued to keep a look out, Ops climbed up the ladder behind her, needing advice on a matter of importance as he carefully walked across the tree branch and approached her. "Hey Ava"? He asked her. Then a bit nervously: "Can I get your opinion on something"?

Blinking in surprise at her name being called, Ava turned around and smiled and him. "Hey, Ops! Sure thing, what's up?"

Ops walked nervously next to Ava as he said: "Ok, so... You know how Tali and I are... Together… And, when Green made that "marry-threat" towards Angela, I told Tali I might do the same thing someday… And I... May or may not have been kidding".

"Oh?" Ava smiled innocently up at him. She knew where this was going.

Ops responded to that by pulling out a small leather box, and popping it open for her to see. Inside said box was a silver ring, with water-like engravings in the silver metal, with a blue diamond resting on the top. Centered in this diamond was a well detailed cross. Ops smiled when he told her: "I got it the day I told her how I felt".

Ops wasn't joking there. He had been waiting for what felt like years to be with Tali, and had even prayed long and hard for it. Every time he had the thought of being with her, he had always prayed that God would grant them a future together. One where they would love and cherish each other, with a long life and maybe a few children. He rolled his optics as he thought about how happy it would make Optimus to be a grandfather. He had even had the ring custom made in a shop. He must've payed at least $10,000 for the way it had been made. But money hadn't mattered to him as he had loved Tali more than enough to spend this much money on her.

Ops looked nervously ("Am I the only one who thinks this word has been used enough times already"? #Z) looked up at Ava as he asked her: "You think it'll be too soon for her? Or will she even like it"? Ava was one of Tali's best BFF's so who better to ask at the moment? Also, Ops knew that Tali would say yes, and he was ready for this kind of commitment, but he still had to wonder if it would make her uncomfortable in any way, shape or form.

Ava gasped at the sight of the ring. She used to go window shopping at jewelry stores with Tali and there had always been some amazing rings but this one blew all those out of the water. The designs on the band, the shape of the setting and the cut of the stone told her that this ring was indeed custom made and thus very unique, just like Tali. She smiled brightly at Ops.

"Oh, Ops, she'll love it!" And no, I don't think it'll be too soon for her."

Definitely not. Ava knew that Tali had been waiting for this around the third week after meeting Ops. She would even go as far as to bet that Tali had probably expected him to pop the question immediately after she had given Ops her necklace. Ava blinked and glanced again at the ring. The color of the stone and the shaped of the set were identical to the necklace! Ava smiled and tried to hold in tears at that revelation.

Ops immediately made a calmed posture as he replied: "OK Whew"! For the past couple of days, Tali, and what her opinion on the ring would be, were all that he could think about, so this came as a massive relief. "So, when do you think I should ask her"? He asked.

"Why don't you do it tomorrow before we leave? Sea side proposals are always romantic." Ava suggested, knowing that there was no time like the present. Plus, with the major battle ahead, anything could happen that would postpone this moment to who knows how long in the future. Better to do it now and have just the wedding to worry about after the battle, than try to propose and get interrupted with a call to another calamity.

Ops scratched the back of his dark blue helm as he replied: "Well... I don't know. I want to do something really special. I could do it here tomorrow, but I want to think of a really cool way to do it". At almost that exact same moment, an interesting idea came into his mind. "Hey, can you sing"? Ops asked her.

Ava nodded. "Yes. I used to sing in the choir at my home church."

"Do you know any good Christian love songs"? Ops asked. Seeing as he was a devoted Christian, he also wanted to give thanks to God in some form or way for this.

Ava was quite for a few minutes as she thought over the Christian songs she knew. Like Tali, she was very familiar with many Christian songs ranging from popular modern to old hymns. But there were not that many Christian Love songs that could be used for such an occasion as this. Then, a song popped into her head and she smiled. It was perfect. "God bless the broken road by Selah." It was the perfect song. Not only was it the most gorgeous version she had ever heard but the lyrics were perfect to Ops and Tali's life story.

Ops's optics brightened a bit as he made a widened smile. "You know what, I really like it". Seriously, it was a good idea, and with a song that fit so perfectly with his life, it made Ops love this idea all the more. "So tomorrow then"? Ops asked. Sure, they were in the middle of a very important mission, but that didn't really matter to Ops at the moment ("What if one of you dies. It would be a tragedy"! #Z). What mattered to him more than this mission was Tali.

Ava nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow." Then she remembered. "At what time?"

Ops smiled as he replied: "0900. Tali talks to me about getting up before everyone else and sitting peacefully by the water, so that'll be the perfect time to propose. You think you could try and hide yourself when you sing"?

'Can an eagle fly?' Ava smirked as she gave a thumbs up. "You won't even know I'm there."

"Alright, thanks Ava". Ops said as he walked back to the ladder and climbed down it with a wide smile on his faceplates.

"You're welcome." Ava called down, smiling happily until he was back in the cabin and then she released her joyful laughter, excited for morning to dawn.

Robert smiled as he peeked around the front right corner of the tree branch where he had been hidden in a bushy area. Even now that the two were together, Robert had still loved to gaze upon the female beauty that God had crafted before him. Honestly, he couldn't help it. And now that he had heard that conversation, he may as well try to be involved. He waited for Ava to turn in his direction before

jumping gracefully over the bushy area, landing a few feet in front of her with a goofy grin.

Laughing, Ava grinned brightly at him in welcome. "Rob! How long have you been there?" she smirked, half teasing, half serious.

"Long enough". Robert responded as he kept his grin. Then with a happy-smile: "So Auto-spitter is really planning on popping the marry-question to water-maiden"?

Ava nodded, her grin threatening to split her face in half, she was so excited. " Yes, he is!" She squealed happily, bouncing a bit in her joy. "Isn't it wonderful?!" She twirled in a small circle to burn off a little of her energy.

Robert chuckled at Ava's twirl and responded with a grin: "It is Great-exciting Ava".

"I'm so happy for them." The female Toa of air continued. "And Ops asked me to sing a song when he proposes tomorrow."

Robert smiled excitedly as he quick-asked: "May I attend-listen, oh please please please please please"? adding all of those pleases in a joking manner just to get her to laugh.

'But seriously, a chance to see her happy-sing'?! Robert thought. He had heard all of the good-stories of the times she sung in that church she had talked about, and it made Robert close to desperate to see her sing. Robert could sing too, but he wanted this chance to sing to be hers alone. Plus, it would kind of ruin his own chance to hear her beautiful sing-song voice.

"Sure, as long as we both stay out of sight." Ava did not want Tali to see either of them and ruin the moment.

Robert smiled brightly, showing his excitement as he replied: "Great-cool"! kissing Ava passionately on her cheek and wrapping his arms around her waist to pick her up. "I Love you... Uh". He finished nervously with a blush that covered most of his Gresh-faced helmet as he set her back down and backed up a bit. "Was that too time-soon"? He nervously asked her. 'Please don't let her reject me or weird-label me for that'. He prayed desperately.

Blushing, Ava simply smiled up at him lovingly. "No, it wasn't." She reassured him, then kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

To that, Robert could only smile as he thanked The Lord for answering his prayer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: The marrying thing from Green is a reference to Sherlock (show). And that little

acrobatics scene was all Galem. Beautiful writing, am I right?

Galem: (has just walked in, blushes) You really thought it was beautiful?

Biomarvel740: (Jumps in surprise) Oh, hey! I didn't see you there. (Blushes, hides it as I turn to the readers) Anyways, thank you all for reading, please feel free to leave a review, or PM us for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns, and please have a God-blessed day! XD

Galem: (blinks in surprise, a bit confused) Bio, are you okay? (sighs, turns to readers) Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We'll see you next time.


	21. Chapter 21

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 20: Mars

A Toabot ship, the one Slash and his other friends had come to Earth in, had recently landed on the sandy red surface of the planet Mars, the sun reflecting off the shiny red sand on the ground. Their reason for being there? Yesterday morning, Turaga Lesovikk had visited the Toabot base with information concerning a Toabot battle-ship. The one that the Toabot general Xanthium Prime had left Planet X on before it's destruction. Until that time, Xanthiums disappearance had remained a mystery, and now that they had finally found the Firepower, which was the name of the ship, they had a winning chance against the Insidious. This was an answered prayer at best considering the Toabot's current situation with said Makutacon General/Warlord/Warrior.

A hanger door opened in the ship that had just landed earlier, allowing Rack and Slash to walk outside, shielding their faces from the red sandstorm as they began their slow approach towards the Firepower, which was, though a few good miles away, big enough to be seen at that distance. The massive battle-ship was silver with a big set of wings on the back, two large boosters were also hoisted in the back area, and on the top of it rested a massive cordak blaster, armed with explosive missiles. Rack had a lot of great memories on this ship, having been one of its crew members before the ship went missing. It was the whole reason he even went with Slash in the first place. That, and because he really didn't want to miss out on this opportunity to see the Firepower again. Upon reaching the five minute mark of their walk, Rack scanned the ship with his green scope eye.

Once he finished the scan, he turned to his right, facing Slash as he said: "This ship has at least thirty life signatures".

Slash blinked as he responded: "They're alive"?

Rack nodded.

"Well it's a good thing we got here when we did then". Slash said, looking back at the ship. "Who knows how much longer they would've had had we gotten here latter"?

Rack nodded in agreement. From what he knew about Bioformer Biology ("Every page in the book" #Z), Bioformers could only go eighty years without physical food if they chose to live that way, and this ship had been missing for almost ninety. Everyone who was still alive had to either be in cryofreeze, unconscious, or living on Xdermis batteries as some Bioformers chose to do. Xdermis was a liquid recovered on Planet X which was proven to be very beneficial towards the health of all Bioformers. Perhaps the mass production of the Xdermis batteries was why their planet exploded. But regardless, he and Slash were both glad they were okay.

"Say, how long have you known my dad"? Slash asked him.

Rack chuckled calmly. "I've known Paradox for a very long time". He responded. "Since before he became the leader he is today".

Which was about thirty years ago. Come to think of it, the first time he had ever come to know Paradox, was the time when Athena had been rushed to the hospital for a gunshot wound. Rack had just so happened to be in the surgery room when Athena had been brought in. He almost had to fight to keep Paradox out of the room. After repairing Athena, Rack had been hired by Paradox to be the new Toabot medic, something he didn't mind since he had had some military experience before he had decided to become a doctor. And thus was the beginning of their friendship. He had even befriended Armor that same day, but that was beside the point ("Yeah, don't get off topic you nerd"! #Z).

Slash nodded in response to Racks answer before then asking: "Did he ever do anything for the sake of a legacy"? When rack stopped to give him a confused look, Slash explained: "While Planet X was still there I mean? Like, did he ever try to do anything to preserve the fact that he was there"? For someone who was such an impact on Bioformer history, Slash thought that he would've. Plus, what if he decided to do the same someday? Who best to learn from than him? And seeing as his dad wasn't here at the moment, Rack was the only person who he could really ask.

Rack chuckled a bit in response to that question before answering: I actually asked him about that once. He gave me the best answer that could've been given about a question as to what a Legacy really is. Though knowing him as the selfless Toabot that he is, I should've know what the answer would be".

"And what did he say"?

Rack smiled. "He told me that a true legacy wasn't all about the individual that it surrounded".

Slash raised an eyebrow, totally confused. 'How was ones own legacy not about them'? He wondered. 'Look at the legacies that famous actors and singers are leaving behind. Was it not to leave their own mark on the world? To be remembered by somebody? If that wasn't what a legacy was all about, then what was the Toabot OR Makutacon legacy for? For other people to read about perhaps? But wait, wouldn't that still kind of be for their own good'?

These thoughts continued to rush through his head as he looked back over at Rack, on his left, as he asked: "Then what is it supposed to be about"?

Before Rack could respond, he lad looked ahead and realized that they were approximately 15 inched away from the door. "I'll have to tell you later. We're already at the ship and we need to focus on getting Xanthium and the other Toabots out. It'll mean a lot to Paradox".

Slash pretended to slump in disappointment, earning a chuckle from Rack. "Sounds good". Slash had then responded.

The ship door was big enough for someone their size to easily walk through, if it were open. In between them and the inside of the ship, was a silver door with golden engravings in several zig-zag-like designs across it. It was the kind of door that slid back into the ship into two separate plates. Something that Rack knew both because of his time working on it, and because of the partially open crease in-between said plates. The doors were partially open, just not enough for the two Toabots to get inside. Rack shook his head, thinking: 'Whoever landed this ship must not have seen the flat ground just a few miles ahead before crashing into the sandy red area it was in now'.

But Rack decided not to waste his time thinking about that as he placed his hands in the partially open space, placing an open palm on each door before then attempting to push them apart, trying to open the doors further. Rack groaned irritably when the doors refused to budge. He tried again, putting more strength into his arms as he pushed harder against the two doors, but still, they refused to move. A few minutes later, Rack just gave up and backed away, glaring a bit at the doors. 'Why won't you OPEN'?! He would've yelled if it could hear him. But instead he let out an exhausted and saddened sigh. To be honest, this felt like a massive failure to him. Even after all of those times he had spent repairing it. Now he was failing?

"This isn't gonna work". Rack told Slash as he backed sadly away from the door. Rack continued to wallow in his can't-do attitude so much that he didn't notice Slash roll his eyes and take out his two swords. Rack continued: "These doors are just too strong to-"

Rack looked up then to the sound of Slash slicing easily through the doors, cutting it into four chunks that collapsed onto the ground. Rack widened his optics at this a bit, about to yell at the lad for destroying such an artistic door, but upon realizing why, he had just decided to keep those angry thoughts for himself. Besides, it was the quickest way to get in now that he really thought about it. 'No reason to get angry at the lad for wanting to help'. He thought.

Slash simply smiled back at Rack as he asked: "shall vie"?

Rack smiled back as he responded: "You're helping me fix that later".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Slash and Rack had been walking through the ship now for a few hours now, and both were still entertained. The ship was pretty big and the piloting room was on the top floor so that was partially why this search was taking so long. Another reason was because Rack was explaining a lot of things to Slash as he took a walk though memory lane. Some of the stories Rack had told Slash were actually pretty entertaining. Everything else made him feel so bored he almost thought he was in school again. A school where his dad hadn't been teaching. Don't get him wrong, he liked the way Rack loved to explain a few of the war and humor stories, but when it came to all the stories of the "epic repairs", Slash could be nothing but bored.

Even as they climbed up an elevator cord, all Rack could talk about was the numerous times he needed to repair the actual elevator. At least one of the stories was funny. The one he was referring to was when Rack had described the time when Ketongu had rigged the elevator to show up on a different floor than it was supposed to every time someone his a button. If they wanted to go to the first floor, it would take them to the tenth instead. For the second, fifth. For the third, eighth, and so on. Slash was finally able to let out a quiet breath of relief once the two had reached the top floor, which was darkened by the absence of light.

Rack entered the room quickly, gazing around into the darkness and trying to find the switch that activated the lights. Unlike most switches, the one that activated this room wasn't beside the door. Come to think of it, Rack had never been in here enough times to know where specifically that switch was. Ketongu, in having known this, had once turned off the lights on purpose, just to spook Rack. It worked, but as a result, Rack suspended Ketongu from the room for the next week.

Rack searched for what felt like hours before asking Slash sarcastically: "I don't suppose you know where the lever is either"?

"I see it". Slash responded before running to the right wall and pushing up a lever.

The room was instantly consumed in light, revealing a wide room with several workstations, a vending machine in the left corner, a massive sheet of clear glass, partially blocked out by red sand, a few other Toabots sprung out across the silver metal floor, and in the center of it all, was an injured Toabot general with yellow feet, red and black legs, a black abdomen with a four-pack outlined in yellow, a red chest with yellow engravings, red and gray arms, and a yellow head shaped like a Nuva foot, with a silver crown resting on top of his head. Rack widened his eyes as he immediately remembered who this was. 'We did it'! Rack thought. 'We found Xanthium'!

"Yes"! Rack happily exclaimed. "Paradox is gonna be so happy to hear we've found him"!

Slash couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the Toabot of Plant life's happiness. Ever since Slash had met Rack, he had only seen him laugh or chuckle a few times. Sure, he had seen him happy, but to see him laugh was one of the closest thing that he and many other Toabots had to a once in a lifetime opportunity. Well okay, it wasn't exactly like that, but to Slash, it was close enough.

Slash turned his attention then to the beeps that radiated off of his earpiece before pressing a finger to it and answering: "Hello"? He blinked when he heard a familiar voice. "SkyFighter, wha-"?

Rack turned immediately to Slash at the mention of SkyFighters name, tilting his head curiously as to what he would want. Whatever it was gave Slash a worried expression.

"Are yo,,, Alright, Ok, thanks". Slash finished before deactivating his mic, the worried look never leaving his face.

Okay, now Rack HAD to know what was wrong. He quickly approached the young Toabot and asked him: "What did SkyFighter want"?

Slash looked away sadly. "I need air".

Rack placed a left hand on Slashes left shoulder, stopping him from exiting the room. "Slash, the air can wait". Rack told him. Then giving him a look of concern: "What did he say"?

Slash refused to answer, clearly saddened by whatever he had been told as he noticed a tear roll down his left optic. But Rack didn't care. As sad as this mysterious news may have made the young Toabot of air feel ("Wait, if he's a Toabot of air, then why does he need air? Can't he just make some for himself"? #Z), Rack knew from experience that keeping something that impactful inside, didn't help anyone. Admitting it was the only way that he would get any better and stay focused on his future missions. Rack just so happened to know this, because in his spare time from being a Toabot soldier/engineer/doctor, he was also a psychiatrist.

Rack looked pleadingly into the younglings eyes as he said: "Slash, please, tell me what's bothering you".

Slash simply stared back, remaining silent for a few moments before responding: "It's about my dad. He's been captured".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Well that's Chapter 20, just three more chapters, and this novel is halfway done.

Z: So Part 1 is only 23 chapters?

Biomarvel740: (chuckles) No. Part 1 is 43 chapters long. I'm just referring to the part itself. And I doubt anyone would want a single sequel with eighty-something chapters in it.

Z: I WOULD!

Biomarvel740: … of course you would. Anyways, Galem, what did you think of Chapter 20?

Z: And of MY opinion?

Galem:


	22. Chapter 22

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 21: Xanthium returns

Upon returning to base, Rack had wasted no time in setting up the surgical room so that he could perform surgery on Xanthium and the hundreds of other Toabots who had survived the crash, and though hundreds of Toabots may have seemed like much to most others, Rack felt okay with it. After all of the Toabots he had had to repair back in the war on Planet X, hundreds wounded was more of a comfort zone. Plus, he wasn't the only Toabot medic there, so that made things a bit easier for him. To make things all the more easier, he had strapped them down in case of a cliché violent reaction from whatever traumatic experience may have happened in the Firepower to cause this sort of damage.

But Rack was constantly caring for Xanthiums wounds. He had a broken rib, concussion, a broken left arm, cracked armor in various places, and rust on the upper right corner of his face. It was a true wonder to Rack how a Toabot general, let alone a Toabot Prime, could survive a hundred years in stasis with these kinds of wounds. If anything, it was a miracle that Paradox had been informed of this when he was. Otherwise, Xanthium probably would've been dead by now.

As Rack continued to use his healing ray on the unconscious Toabot General, Billy, leader of the Toa Voya, had decided to approach him. With everything that was going on, Billy thought it would be in his best interests to check on everyone. Including his wife, whom he had not seen anywhere since he had received the news of Paradox's capture, and Xanthium was Outilisa's uncle. With that in mind, Billy could only assume that she would be coming here in a few short moments. Or he hoped that she would. When he and Outilisa were married, Billy had promised to always be there for her in her times of grief and despair, and he was going to keep that promise even today.

Billy waited for Rack to finish working on Xanthium to look at a pad with medical charts on it before approaching him from behind and asking: "How far along is he"?

Rack read the chart before turning around to face the Lead-Toa of Fire. "He's getting better. I've managed to bring his health to a strong 90% so it won't be too much longer before he's up and beating some sense into the Insidious".

"That's good." A voice said behind them, the source of which revealed to be Alyan, leaning against a wall away from all the medical equipment and yet close enough to keep an eye on what was going on. "Though I'm a bit concerned about how he'll take the news."

Just like everyone else in the base, the young Toa Rahayu of Stone had been excited at the news of the experienced Toabot General being brought back. He had been thrilled knowing that now they had a chance to beat the Insidious. But after the adrenaline had gone down, his logic reminded him that this mech had been MIA for a very long time. How was he going to react to how much time had gone by?

Billy nodded in agreement with Alyan's statement. "Me too". Then turning back to Rack, and tilting his head in curiosity: "Say uh, have you by any chance received any news on Paradox"?

Rack let out a sad sigh and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not". Then looking back up at him: "But if I hear anything, I'll give you a holler".

Billy gave a small smile as he responded: "Thanks Rack".

Billy immediately turned his attention to the sound of sobbing, the kind that tore his heartlight in two. In the left corner of the room, Outilisa was sobbing sadly into her hands, fearing and praying desperately for the fate of her dad. Billy made a sad expression as he began to approach her. He couldn't blame her. If his dad had been captured by someone as feared as the Insidious, he would've been worried too.

Alyan was watching Billy when he caught sight of Iris, Amber and Diego walk in with Pow behind them. Iris quickly heard the muffled sobs and looked to see Billy heading for a grieved Outilisa. Iris frowned, her spark going out to the Toabot. She could understand how she was feeling right now. There had been many nights when Iris had lain in bed at night and cried herself to sleep out of fear for her dad's safety. Without giving it much thought, Iris walked over to Outilisa and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Outilisa." She said calmingly. "Your dad is going to be alright."

Upon finally reaching her, Billy pulled Outilisa into a loving hug, caressing her hair the way she liked it as he told her in a calming voice: "It's ok Outie, its ok. As your husband and his son in law, I

PROMISE you, he'll be fine".

Rack was almost worried as he saw this. From what Ketongu had told him once, redheads could

become quite aggressive in this state of mind. And in knowing that Ketongu had actually dated a few red headed females, he still wondered whether or not Ketongu had been joking when he had told him that. He rolled his optics and thought: 'Wouldn't put it past the lad'. But instead of lash out, as Rack

wondered whether or not she would, Outilisa tightly hugged her husband back through sobs.

"Th-thank you". Outilisa had managed to say. Then sharing a glance with Iris, who still had a hand on her shoulder: "Thank you both".

Billy smiled lovingly into the female Toa Voya's lovely green eyes. "Always".

Iris smiled back warmly and nodded, happy that her friend was feeling a bit better now. Rack immediately rushed back to Xanthiums table as his body began to glow a bit and vibrate, making a rattling sound against the metal table he was strapped to. "Ah maggots". Rack mumbled to himself as he tried to hold his left arm down, keeping his hand away from his wrist which had become so hot it had burned through the strap and nearly hit him, as he looked to the other Toa and asked: "Would any of you lads mind lending a helping hand"?

Amber reacted faster than the boys as she jogged over to Rack, a worried expression on her mask. "What's going on, Rack?"

"I need a little extra help in securing these remaining four straps"! Rack exclaimed, motioning to the melting straps around Xanthiums legs, right arm, and chest. "If we know Xanthium for anything, it's for his skills, leadership, and his faster than average reflexes".

"What do you need me to do? " Amber asked quickly, ready to jump into action the second Rack said the word.

"And me." Alyan stepped next to Amber and nodded at her. There was no way he was going to let her do this alone.

"Just tighten the straps around his-" Was what Rack had managed to say before Xanthium awoke, spun off the table, landing a couple feet away from Rack as he removed a handle from the magnetizer on his back and pointed it forward, transforming it into a sword, pointing it at Rack's head, all of this happening in a split second. In deciding not to wait to see what would happen next, Rack shouted: "Xanthium, you're with the Toabots! You and your crew are safe"!

Luckily enough, it had stopped Xanthium from attempting to do anything else. Well, anything other than looking around the room, completely bewildered as to why he wasn't in the Firepower right now. His question was answered when he turned to his right, seeing a hundred of the other crew members strapped onto metal tables similar to the one he had been on, being operated on by other Toabots. It was then that he had remembered that he was traveling across space in a desperate search of resources and maybe allies to help them win the war. He had also looked back at Rack and remembered him as one of the previous crewmembers, whom he had left on Planet X to take care of wounded Toabots. But there was still one question that remained unanswered in his thought processors: 'Where am I'?

Meanwhile Amber was still trying to make sense of what she had just witnessed. "Whoa! Rack was not kidding about his reflexes." she said, blinking her eyes a few times, her mind trying to figure out how he did that that fast. Unknown to her Alyan was doing the same thing.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I've never seen a bot move THAT fast before." Alyan was close to asking Rack to make sure his visor was not malfunctioning. He had seen a lot of skilled people move fast. He even like to think he was one of the fastest on the team. But this guy took the cake and ate it in that matter.

Xanthium turned quickly to the sound of Alyan's voice, then widening his optics in realization. 'This is Earth'! Xanthium thought. And the last time he had checked, they were not welcome here.

Sensing his sudden confusion/discomfort, Rack quickly laid a right hand on Xanthium's left shoulder as he said: "It's alright. They've made peace with us. We all live together now".

Xanthium blinked in surprise at first, wondering at first if this was a dream. But as he became

unsuccessful in waking up, it became clear to the Toabot general that this was not a dream, and that all of this was indeed real. Xanthium then gave a kind smile to the Toa and Autobot in the room before finally responding: "Well, I guess all of those prayers were answered after all. You guys know Paradox never stopped praying for this to happen? For peace to come between us, and the Turaga Council"? He chuckled. "This is truly a miracle from God".

Amber winced at the mention of Paradox as Alyan muttered "oh boy" in a low voice.

Xanthium raised an eyebrow upon seeing the two Toa like this, then turning to the Toabot medic as he asked curiously: "Rack, why are they acting this way"?

Rack looked sadly at the Toabot General. "Commander Paradox was just captured a few hours ago by the Insidious".

"WHAT"? Xanthium asked in shock and fear. Paradox was one of the most defenseless of his

Brothers! He couldn't just stand by and let the Makutacons have him! He had to SAVE him! 'Wait a minute'. Xanthium thought as he had then remembered what Rack had said. How he had started his sentence. "Wait... COMMANDER Paradox"? Xanthium asked Rack. "You mean to say he's actually been leading you into battle"?

Raising an eyebrow, Diego leaned over to Aylan. "Uh, why does he sound so surprised?"

Xanthium turned to Diego with a smile. "Because if he has indeed done so, little ones, then that means he's not the same Toabot I once knew".

"Something tells me he might take that as a compliment." Amber smiled, already imagining a blushing Paradox at his older brother's praise.

Xanthium nodded in agreement with Amber's statement. "Indeed he should. He was like a young,

innocent, and defenseless boy when entered his first training days, and he couldn't do ANYTHING without those arm blades".

Just as Xanthium had finished that statement, Athena had walked in and smiled in the Toabot General's direction. "Hey Xanthium". She greeted.

Xanthium looked to Athena, confused at first. Then blinking in realization: "Ah, I remember you! You filled out the obituary reports, and Paradox had the biggest crush on you"!

Smirking, Diego nudged Amber. "Sound like someone we know?"

Amber giggled, knowing exactly who he was referring to. "Several, actually."

Slash had entered the room behind his mother before walking into view before looking at Xanthium and saying: "I guess that makes you my uncle then"?

Xanthium looked in the Toabot of air's direction, an expression of confusion on his face as he

responded: "That would depend on who you are child". Honestly, he had never seen this child in his life. 'Did any of my siblings have a kid I didn't know about'? He began to wonder.

Slash immediately answered Xanthium's curiosity by responding: "I'm one of Paradox's three kids".

Xanthium immediately widened his eyes at what he had hear Slash say. 'But… no one had ever given Paradox the talk'! He thought. 'Not even at the mature adult age he had been when I left! And THREE'?! Athena must've given the talk to him instead. 'Unless Killer had gone behind my back with "important secrets" again'. Xanthium thought. It definitely wasn't something that he would put past him. Killer had always been one of the most devious if not one of the most savage of his brothers.

'Perhaps he's here too'. Xanthium thought. If he was, he was definitely going to have a talk with him regarding that issue later.

Xanthium's shocked expression had Amber, Diego and Alyan snickering and giggling wildly. It was better than laughing out loud. The mech's was was just that funny. But they did not want to be rude so they tried to keep it in. Emphasis on try.

"Guess he didn't get the memo." Alyan managed to get out between snickers.

"He has CHILDREN"? Xanthium asked in disbelief. Then looking quickly back at Rack: "How long have I been gone"? It must've been quite some time if he had missed out on three childbirths from his former apprentice/brother.

Rack let out a sigh, knowing this was going to come as a shocker to the Toabot General. Why wouldn't it? Being gone for as long as he was would probably spook out anyone. "A hundred years, six months, two days". Rack answered.

Xanthium widened his eyes yet again. 'I was gone for a HUNDRED YEARS'?! Xanthium thought. 'But HOW'? It felt like he had crash landed on the planet of Mars just a few minutes ago. To find out that a hundred years of not only his, and also his own family's life had passed him by? He could only feel a mixture of emotions towards this. This mixture easily included: surprise, sadness, a sense of proudness, and confusion. With all of these motions swirling around in his head, Xanthium felt he had to sit back down on the metal medical bed he had been strapped to earlier, rubbing his forehead as he eyed the white floor below him, also putting his sword back on the magnetizer on his back. He fought not to shed a tear then and there. So much of his family's life had passed and he hadn't been there to see it, or to even congratulate Paradox. He had more than passed the family's expectations. He

Practically DESERVED his congrats.

"A hundred years?!" Diego exclaimed, his optics wide in shock. He could not even begin to imagine how it would feel to miss out on a hundred years of the lives of family and friends. The thought made him sad as he looked down at the floor. "Wow."

As the subject of kids was pretty much up for discussion, Pow could only think of the hundreds of jokes that Ketongu would've made with that radio of his. And from the looks of things, it would've been the wrong moment to do so. "SO glad Ketongu's not here". Pow whispered to Alyan and Amber.

"Agreed, Pow." Alyan definitely was glad that the one-eyed Toabot was not present at the moment. The conversation would not have gone well.

Amber simply nodded her head in agreement.

As Rack saw the sad look that had started to develop on Xanthiums face, he quickly ran over to the

others and whispered: "I'll catch him up on everything". Then looking to the Toa Voya of Stone: "Pow, why don't you get the other Toa out of here while I explain a few things"?

Pow nodded almost immediately and motioned for everyone to follow him as he opened the door he had entered through. Once everyone had followed him out, Rack had closed said door and turned back to Xanthium, seeing him shed a tear. Rack wasted no time as he ran over and sat next to the Toabot General, resting a left hand on Xanthium's shoulder in an effort to comfort him. From the looks of it, Xanthium was going to need a moment, which was more than okay with the Toabot medic. There were other things besides Paradox's maturing and capture, and children that Rack had to tell Xanthium about, and explaining it all was going to take a while.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Z: Well THAT was a tad bit depressing.

Biomarvel740: Yeah, I guess it was. What did you think Galem?

Galem: I agree. It was a bit depressing. Poor Xanthium. I feel sorry for him, missing out on so much.

Biomarvel740: Indeed. (To readers) What did you all think-

Z: Depressing.

Biomarvel740: … Please feel free to leave a review or PM me or Galem for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. Again, I thank you all for reading, and please, have a blessed day! XD

Galem: Hope you guys enjoyed this. We'll see you in the next chapter. Oh, and Z? (throws an energon cube at Z) Don't EVER interrupt Bio again!

Z: (zooms away from it) You're not my mommy! (Zooms out)

Biomarvel740: (chuckles and rolls my eyes)

Galem: (smirks) He's such a kid.


	23. Chapter 23

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 22: Proposal

The sun had already cleared the horizon and started its journey across the sky when Tali awoke and stepped out onto the beach. She smiled softly as she felt the sun's rays warm her body. The sound of the ocean calmed her mind and she made sure to position herself close enough to the waves but, at the same time, still out of reach. She did not want to get wet just yet. After about twenty minutes of standing in silence, she noticed her legs were starting to hurt. Looking around, she found the perfect place in the sand where she could still be close and not get wet.

Ops had also gotten up early that morning with a mind-set goal of asking her to be his wife. As he slowly approached Tali, he began to feel extremely nervous, thinking: 'This is it. The moment where I ask the woman I love to spend the rest of my life with me'. But how would he do in the future with her? Would he be a bad husband, or dad? He didn't think so, but he was always filled with that kind of fear. "Calm down Ops, calm down". He whispered to himself. Whether or not he was feeling afraid, he was GOING to do this. He had been waiting to do so for six months and it had felt like years so he wasn't going to wait any longer.

Upon reaching her left side, he asked politely: "Hey, Tal Tal"?

Turning to look up at him, Tali smiled brightly, happy and pleasantly surprised to see him up at this hour. "Morning, Opie!"

Ops smiled brighter at the beautiful Toa Rahayu of water as he continued to approach her. "You mind if I sit here with you"?

Tali shook her head. "I don't mind." She patted the sand next to her.

Ops smiled at Tali in thanks before walking to her and taking a seat on her left side. He let a few

seconds of silence pass as he closed his eyes for two reasons. The first reason was to pray to God and ask that he would provide him with the strength he desperately needed right now. Again, Ops was pretty nervous about proposing to Tali, but he had been waiting to ask this since the first day he had met her. He did NOT want to screw this up.

The second reason was to look normal next to Tali as they both had their eyes closed so that they could relax to the sound of the waves and the feeling of sand against their min. Ops felt like his prayer had been answered as the sounds of the crashing waves soothed his attitude, and in turn he thanked God for answering his prayer. The sand was also a bit of a relief as it had a soothing feeling against the bottom parts of his legs and feet.

Ops decided to relax for a few more minutes with Tali, also taking the relaxing breaths that she did. Slowly in through the nose, and out through the mouth. After the passing of those few minutes, Ops took this moment to wrap his hand left slowly and gently around Tali's right hand. (Tali's reaction)

Ops smiled at the feeling of their hands wrapped around the other, which added to the relaxed feelings that both were already feeling. Now along with their relaxed feelings, came their feelings of love for each other. And it was in that moment when Ops had decided to speak: "I might not have gotten the chance to tell you about this yet, so…" He took another breath. "Ok, before I met you I was practically in pieces. Next to the betrayal of a past girlfriend, and Z's murdering of my friends, I couldn't stand the agonizing pain that came with being alone and there was a gap that terrified me. Somewhere along the way, (this was Ava's signal to begin singing) you filled that gap, and you brought me out of my "shell", and you made me feel important again". Then smiling at her lovingly: "So thanks".

Feeling his hand wrap gently around hers, Tali, eyes still closed, smiled and responded by enclosing her hand around his.

Nearby, Ava sat in the nearby bushes, well hidden from sight but close enough to hear what was being said. When Ops said the chosen words they had agreed would serve to signal her cue, Ava began to sing, making sure her volume was low enough to not drown out Ops and yet loud enough for them to here the lyrics clearly.

"I set out on a narrow way,  
Many years ago,  
Hoping I would find true love  
Along the broken road.  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through.  
I couldn't see how every sign,  
Pointed straight to you."

Ops looked curiously at Tali, pretending to be confused as he asked his girlfriend: "Do you hear that"?

Tali did indeed hear it and though she could make out the words it was only barely a with the rumble of the waves against the shore. But when she tilted her head to angle her ear in the direction the song was coming from, it was crystal clear as the ocean roar faded into the background. "Yes, I hear it." she

confirmed as the song continued, the singer obviously singing from their heart.

"Every long-lost dream  
Led me to where you are.  
Others who broke my heart,  
They were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way,  
Into your loving arms.  
This much I know is true...  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you."

Hidden in a nearby bush, Robert whispered to Ava: "Ops told me to quick-tell you: act

Great-surprised". Then out loud as he emerged from the bush, in a surprised and impressed voice: "I didn't know you could good-sing like that"!

Ava barely had time to wonder why Robert had interrupted her singing with the bit of information before praising her vocal ability out loud, leaving her mere seconds to respond in order to make it look and sound legit. Widening her eyes in full surprise, she exclaimed in shock, "Robert! How...how long have you been there?!" She made sure that she blushed just enough to seem like she was embarrassed of being caught.

"I just walk-passed, and I quick-noticed your hot-vocals". Robert responded with a wink. 'Seriously, her song-voice is attract-hot'! Robert thought. If they ever had kids, Ava was definitely going to be the one to sing them to sleep.

Tali, having watched the whole thing, caught the wink Robert had given Ava and giggled behind her hand at how Ava's blush quickly grew brighter to rival the red of her dad's mask. 'Oh my goodness, they are too cute!'

Ops smiled at this as well, fighting back a chuckle as he tried to stay focused on the task at hand. Then looking over at Tali's left hand, he shouted in a voice of concern: "Hey Tali, there's something on your hand"!

Tali quickly looked at her hand in fear, thinking that a crab or creepy insect had gotten on it when she wasn't paying attention. But what she saw both eased her fear and filled her with shock and joy. For there on her hand, was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. For a minute, she was at a loss for words until finally, "Ops, wha...?" was all she could get out as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. This was the moment she had been dreaming about and now it had become reality.

Ops smiled up at Tali as he got up on a single knee and happily responded: "It's your future".

Turning around, she saw him on bended knee and fought to keep her balance as the realization that this was really happening crashed into her like a wave. 'This...isn't a dream. I'm not dreaming. This is real. He really did ask my parents for their blessing. This is real!'

"Ops?" If Tali could, she would have laughed at how silly her voice had sounded right then. But she was so shocked and excited that she didn't even notice she had spoken.

Ops smiled brightly up at the beautiful female as he said: "Tali, The Lord put me into your path for a reason. That reason was to be my best friend, the woman I love, and the future mother of my children. So I also know that this is something I've been wanting to ask since the first day I saw you".

Robert got bored as a few nervous seconds of silence passed and shouted: "Don't make her long-wait Auto-spitter! Quick-ask"!

Immediately, Ava sharply jabbed her elbow into Robert's side. "Rob!" She scolded him in a harsh whisper. "Let him speak."

Ops rolled his eyes at Robert and Tali giggled sweetly before Ops regained his composure and looked up into her beautiful red eyes as he asked: "...Tali, will you marry me"?

Forgetting Robert for the moment, Ava leaned forward a bit, biting her lip to hold in her excitement. "Say it. Say it." She whispered quietly so that Tali would not hear her.

Tali looked deep into Ops gorgeous blue optics as she answered, "Yes! I will marry you, Ops!" She grinned brightly, feeling as though her heartlight would burst for joy.

Ops felt his spark beat with joy as he opened his muscular metal arms and welcomed Tali into a loving hug. Sure, he knew in his spark that she would say yes, but he was still overjoyed nonetheless. Laughing happily, Tali ran the two short steps into his arms and hugged him tightly. Ops hugged Tali lovingly back, and planted a deep, tender, and long kiss on her right silver cheek.

"I love you Tali". Ops whispered lovingly into her right ear.

"I love you too, Ops." Tali nuzzled her head into his neck.

Robert waited a while as the pair continued their loving embrace before giving a loud whistle in

congrats, causing Ava to turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that for?" Ava asked, looking over her shoulder at him, a little upset that he would break the tender moment.

Robert looked back at Ava with an apologetic look on his mask. "Oh, great-sorry. It's just what I do in happy-excitement".

"Oh." Now, Ava felt bad for getting upset at him in the first place. Of course he would be excited for his best friend and teammate. She felt the same for Tali. "Well, it was a pretty whistle." She said slowly, as both an apology and a compliment.

Robert blushed hotly at the compliment and ducked his head in an effort to hide it. When he was sure that said blush was gone, he smiled lovingly at Ava as he replied: "Thanks".

Ava smiled softly, doing her best to not giggle as she had seen a little of his blush. She sometimes wished that he did not hide his blushes from her. He looked so cute when he turned redder than a tomato!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back in the TATF base in Turpinville, Z sat in a small wooden desk in a cliché dark room, with the laptop screen being the only source of light. It wasn't the fact that Z liked dramatic backgrounds. Well, he did when it properly suited him, but that was all besides the point. One main reason why Z liked this was simply because it helped him to concentrate on the task at hand. 'Like I'M going to work in a boring setting'. Z thought.

What he was looking at now, on someone else's flame decorated, Apple laptop, was a live video feed of Ops and Tali hugging each other tightly. No, he didn't ask the person permission to borrow the laptop. 'Would've been a waste of time if I did'. Z thought. 'Wait, who did it belong to again? Was it Buffly? Burgey? Bill? Bixy'? He honestly couldn't remember what that Toa's name was. But at the moment, that detail was unimportant to him as he grinned at the newly engaged couples embrace.

"So THAT'S how much you care old friend? How very, EXCITING". Z said as he kept his grin. "Can't wait to see the kids. Just As long as they don't pull on my tail or handsome chin hairs, I'll be okay with them". Seriously, he didn't like it when kids tried to tug at his tail. 'Why are those little creatures so grabby anyways'? Z wondered.

"What are you doing, Z?" Iris' walked in and turned the light on a bit more, looking as bored as she sounded.

And who can blame her? With mostly all of her friends out on missions, she had no one to talk to and absolutely nothing to do to keep her occupied. Even her training sessions had lost their edge and excitement lately. And she liked to think that it was because she had gotten stuck with the worst roommate in the known universe. Honestly, why Billy thought it would be good to put Z with her, just because she didn't have a roommate yet, was beyond her. Seriously! She is an Autobot! Z is a Decepticon! This mix was just begging for trouble and she was grateful Z kept to himself because she was so ready to show how much she had learned from her father.

Z immediately changed the screen to show a page with Amber's profile on it as he responded:

"Nothing much dear roomie, I was just catching up on a few things about you and the rest of your slap-happy friends". Then turning in his chair to show her the screen with said file on it: "And I have to say, some of the things I found were rather funny. To me, I mean. Though to the rest of you, not so much". 'Anyone rarely understands my humor'. Z sadly thought.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Iris leaned back against the wall, her gaze walking the line between hostility and warning. "Oh, really?" She asked, a light snarl underlining her words. "What things?"

Z perked up. "So glad you asked". He responded before then putting a deer hat on top of his vahki-shaped head. "Ava, bullied in high school based on appearance. Tali, fueled by rage when agitated.

Diego, filled with a strong will to help others whenever he can. All three of these are weaknesses I can use when we're done working together, in fantastically fun ways". 'Maybe I'll throw mustard bombs at Ava, put a whoopee cushion in Tali's bed sheets, and get Diego to clean up Ava's mess'. "But for you, I haven't found very much". Z said, then tossing the deer hat onto her head. "Nothing worth using anyway".

Iris picked the hat off of her head and tossed it on Z's bed in a quick motion with a scoff, a satisfied gleam in her optic. "Good, I like it that way."

Iris really did not like people rummaging very far into her files. She did not like to talk much about her family and she did not want much known about herself in case the information falls into the wrong hands. A lesson her father had taught her, it was best for some secrets to never see the light of day.

Z smirked then, deciding to see if he could worry or annoy her a bit as he said: "Or maybe I do now that I think of it. But I'll leave that a surprise".

Iris simply rolled her optics at his statement. She knew what he was trying to do and where or not it was true, she highly doubted that he knew as much as she knew about herself. She had made sure those parts of her past were hidden and encrypted to the extent that it would make any Special Ops agent proud. "You don't know anything about me and you never will." Her voice dipped a bit to adopt a slight warning tone, the same she had heard her father and Prowl do many times during interrogations to let people know that they were being dead serious.

Z rolled his optics. "Whatever, I'll figure you out in a minute". He leaned back in Iris's purple roller chair as he continued to go down the list: "Alyan, nothing on him yet. I didn't have the time to do so, as I was focused on everyone else. And Amber". He finished with a chuckle.

"What is so funny about Amber?" Iris narrowed her optics at him, trying to figure out just what he had uncovered about her. If he dared to try to dig up anything from Amber's past, he would pay dearly for it, and not just from her.

"She along with everyone else I hunt, is blind to a number of things that would be obvious to me, such as: Pow". Z told her with a growing smirk.

"What about him?" Iris shrugged. "Those two have hated each other since that victory party at Green's." Iris still didn't know what exactly had happened between the two but, unlike Pow, she knew when to keep away from the topic around Amber.

Z burst out in maniacal laughter for a minute before responding: "Please! Don't take me for a fool, and don't be one yourself either. It sickens me. Pow's NEVER hated her. He in fact ADORES her, and gets a pain in his heart-light every second he hears her bragging about War Machine. If she's blind to that, imagine how blind she'll be if I leave clues of a sneak attack right in front of her Huna".

"Pah! Don't flatter yourself, Con. You would do well to not underestimate her, less you find yourself burned by the ice." And that was not just a figure of speech. Amber has used both sides of her heritage a few times in an amazing combination to get them out of tight situations in the past.

"Oh dear, I've by burned by many things and Elemental powers have never been one". Z responded. 'Seriously, a Toa of Fire once tried to burn me, and nothing'! Z thought. 'I must be awesomely invincible'!" But onto you now, seeing as I just now found yours... ME".

"You." Iris chuckles darkly. "And just how are you my weakness?" she asked menacingly, drawing out the s in a snake-like hiss.

"Because you've made it clear that when I say as much as a word it gets you flustered". Z instantly responded. "Meaning you and Tali both have the same weakness. Oh, what absolute FUN this is, trying to figure you all out! It's a blast". Then getting up from Iris's "girly" seat to walk outside, but first showing the live video feed of Ops and Tali who were still in their embrace ('They're probably going to keep Green and the others waiting for hours'! Z thought): "Oh, and you might want to thank me later for finding the others. THAT wasn't easy".

"You're delusional." Iris growled, narrowing her optics at Z. "I'm NOTHING like Tali." Compared to her, Tali had it easy.

"Oh, you make it sound like a CURSE to be like one of your friends". Z told her. "In that way, you and I are not so different". Z finished before then zooming out of the room before Iris could respond. 'Like I'M going to let her have the last word on that'. Z thought. 'It would be less dramatic and then I'd be sad'.

Muttering angrily under her breath, Iris walked over to the table and looked at the laptop screen which still showed Tali and Ops happily in each other's arms. Iris' complexion softened and her anger towards Z melted as happiness for her friend and team leader filled her spark. "Congrats, Tali." She whispered softly to the screen before a dark thought made her frown a bit. "I promise I'll keep you and your fiancé safe," she gently touched the area of the screen where Tali was visible, "sister." Even though they were not related by birth or blood, Iris and Tali had known each other long enough to pass as old friends. And even though Tali was a Toa and she was an Autobot, Iris still considered Tali as her sister.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Apple owns… itself. What did you think of Ops finally proposing to Tali?

Galem: I think it's about time. And I know many of the readers would agree with me.

Biomarvel740: Maybe. (To readers) But what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Thank you guys for reading and please leave a review for us or PM either of us if you have any questions or suggestions. Thanks again! (smirks at Bio) Hey, you can't be saying that line all the time.

Biomarvel740: (Chuckles) Again, we thank you all for reading, and please have a God-blessed day! XD

Galem: Until next time, everyone! :D

 **On a sidenote, I would like to advise you to go watch the stopmotion videos made by a YouTube channel under the name: Brotherhood Studios. Their videos are fantastic! The first time I watched Project Toa, my mind was BLOWN! Seriously, go watch some of their videos. It is well worth your time. God bless! XD**


	24. Chapter 24

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 23: Insidious's message.

As Xanthium stood on the roof of the TATF base, he couldn't help but stare out at the massive

landscape. Just miles away from the base was the city of Turpinville. It looked so well built and

organized. Different from the Central District the last time he had been there, which was a hundred years ago as he had recently learned. The last time he had been here on Earth, the Central District had become a war-zone, courtesy of the Makutacons, led by the Liege, and the Toabots, led by himself. To be back and see this planet so peaceful gave him a somewhat calming attitude. For many years, all he could think about were the lives that the Makutacons had taken, the ones that he had failed to save.

It was also a relief from the overwhelming thought that he had been gone for a hundred years. A

Hundred years was like a second of a day in their lifetime, but so much had still happened. Stuff that he had missed out on. Memories, that Paradox, his apprentice/brother had made for himself. The legacy he had made for the Toabots. He had truly missed out on so much. So what was he worth now if he wasn't a part in that chapter of the Toabot legacy? Xanthium decided to push these depressing thoughts aside as he continued to watch the city of Turpinville from the distance of which he stood. To know that other lives still continued past the first war on Earth, was almost soothing.

Keeping to the shadows behind the Toabot general was Diego. The young Praxian felt drawn somehow to the new arrival. Maybe, it was the fact that he had trained Paradox, maybe it was because Diego didn't like the sad look on the Toabot's face. Or maybe Diego was just bored out of his processor and didn't have anything to do. Either way, it had taken a lot of courage to even get this far and now he was at the point of no return. 'I have to approach him sooner or later. At least give the guy someone to talk to that he didn't know all those years ago.' he reasoned with himself as he finally stepped out of the shadows and approached Xanthium.

"Hey, Xanthium." He called in greeting, hoping his voice didn't sound as nervous as he felt. "Um, everything okay?"

Xanthium awoke from his thoughts as he turned to the Autobot with a kind smile, similar to Paradox's. "Of course youngling. I'm just... A little unfamiliar with the world around me. It used to be different and I guess a part of me is wondering whether or not I'll get used to it".

Diego nodded before looking out at the horizon. "Yeah, a lot has changed. It's almost startling, to say the least, now that I think about it." Thinking back on his past, a lot of things had indeed changed between then and now. Back then, he had been looked at as an orphaned youngling who was hurt, terrified and untrusting of the world around him. Now, he was a full grown adult with a team and his only family member to protect and love him. His team was his family, but a part of his spark still longed for his parents and the numerous uncles and aunts he knew he had. Quickly, he buried those thoughts back in the darker parts of his mind as he returned his attention to Xanthium.

Xanthium simply nodded in agreement with Diego's statement before then asking him: "Did Paradox ever tell you how this war began"?

Diego blinked in surprise as he thought back to the different conversations about that subject. "Uh, the best I got was that one side hated what our ancestors did while the other side forgave them." That was the best Diego could put together about it. After all, Paradox never really told him completely in detail about what had happened that caused the war to start in the first place.

Xanthium looked back at the city of Turpinville as he then replied: "That's... Partially true".

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Diego had always had the sinking feeling that there had been more to the war and exile of the Bioformers than what met the eye.

Xanthium nodded truthfully, keeping his eyes on the city. "Indeed there is. The exile wasn't the reason why the Makutacons started hating the Turaga Council".

Startled, Diego looked up at Xanthium. "It wasn't?" he asked, to which Xanthium replied with a silent shake of his head. "Than what was?" Diego was very confused now.

Xanthium turned to his left, facing Diego as he truthfully answered: "The original reason why there were Bioformers in the first place, wasn't just due to romantic affections. It was also because the Turaga Council had agreed to breed them for military purposes. The parents had to agree to it too, or be sentenced to 800 years in jail. But several of the Bioformers had started getting sick of it and the Liege, my master at the time, instructed Kafeel to launch an attack on the Council base. I barely got there with resisting forces in time to stop Kafeel, but once I did, my efforts were all for nothing. In spite of the fact that I had saved the lives of the Turaga Council, they exiled us anyways".

Diego felt as though he had been stabbed in his Liark. "Oh, man." He breathed, trying to absorb what he had just heard. "That...I don't know what to say to that." He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His thoughts raced back to his parents. Surely, they hadn't had him because of this. From their reputations alone, he knew they had to have been against this from the beginning! But, he couldn't say anything about that as he had never really spent time or met his parents to know them that well.

Xanthium walked calmly towards Diego, resting a right hand on his left shoulder as he responded: "Think nothing of it young Toabot. Because of what Paradox has done, that dark legacy will be long forgotten".

Xanthium's words shot through Diego like a bolt of lightning(pardon the pun). "H...How did you know?" He stuttered, completely in shock. "I never said anything. Except to Ops before all this started." It was true. Despite the Bioformers being accepted back into society, Diego still refused to reveal his true heritage to any of the other Toa and Bioformers in the base. The only ones who knew were his teammates and Ops.

Xanthium chuckled softly at Diego's surprise as he responded: "Trust me young one, after all of my times in war, I know a Toabot when I see one". He removed his hand from Diego's shoulder as he continued calmly: "You look like a transformer but I saw slight hints of a Kanohi on your face". Then directing his eyes to Diego's left arm: "Also, your left arm is glowing with lightning tendrils".

Diego quickly looked down at his arm to see that it was indeed glowing with lighting tendrils dancing up and down his hand. "Oh, that." He chuckled, completely embarrassed. He always had had better control of his element. "Yeah, it does that sometimes."

Xanthium simply made an understanding smile as he responded: "I can sort of understand that". Xanthium then held out his left hand and closed his optics as he took a calming breath. Almost immediately, a ball of what looked like lava-like electricity/light swirled smoothly in his hand as if it were water. Xanthium opened his optics and looked back at Diego while continuing to concentrate on the ball of the currently unknown element in his hand. "I did not manage to take control over my own element for many many years, and that is because it is a very rare one: Supernova". Then smiling calmly: "The power of an exploding star".

It was true. Supernova really was an extremely rare element. The kind that only two to three would get to have in maybe a single lifetime if not longer. And that was just counting regular Toa. In a way, this element's rarity was a relief, since this element was hard to control and would easily explode if not used properly. It was a relief that Xanthium had managed not to kill himself with this said element. It actually exploded a few times in his face when he was in his training stages. But after years of constant concentration, strength exercises, and meditation, he had finally managed to master the element to the point where he had used it numerous times in the war.

"Whoa, that is so cool." Diego stared in awe t the ball of supernova. "Way cooler than lightning." Seriously, Lightning was cool and all but supernova? Dude, it looked far more beautiful than lightning's pointy streaks and flashes.

Xanthium smiled in thanks as he silently commanded the element to fade back into his hand, and lowered it as he explained: "The other siblings took this as a sign, believing I was supposed to lead the family, and the remaining soldiers of the Toabot army after our dad had passed away. Originally, it was Liege. But then after his betrayal, the responsibilities of leadership fell to me and I trained Killer, Paradox, Smaug, Vi and all of my other brothers and sisters".

That's when it hit him about just how many siblings Xanthium had and it saddened him. Xanthium and Paradox never had to be alone. They had their parents, siblings, each other...they had others who could teach them how to master their powers. They always had someone to talk to, someone who could understand them. He, on the other hand, had lived his whole life, afraid of the people around him. And even when he became a part of a team, he still couldn't bring himself to talk to them about it because he knew, as hard as they tried, they could never fully understand what he was going through.

"I wish I had someone to help train me when I was younger." Diego said sadly, looking down at the ground. "I've only started doing it in secret with my teammates sometime after we came together. But even those sessions were few and far in between." It was true. After his friends found out his secret, they did their best to help him learn how to better control it. But was always with the risk of getting caught, a risk he did not like them taking for his sake. His gaze darkened a bit as he remembered something else. "I'll never be as good as mother." he muttered angrily.

Xanthium raised an eyebrow at the young Toabot in wonder. 'Why would this young boy want to hide these amazing powers'? The Toabot General of Supernova wondered. 'Even after the Bioformer race has been accepted back into society'? It was rather strange in his opinion but he would get to that later. For now, there was another question that he needed answered: "And why should that be a bad thing? A student can never be better than his master. Why should it be any other way with whom you are born from"? It was an honor for things to be that way where he had come from. Vector Prime had taught him well, and was even stronger than he, yet he was wise. 'Something most students have a talent of learning the hard way'. Xanthium thought as he rolled his optics in remembrance of all of those days he had had to train all of his siblings.

"Because I inherited her elemental powers!" Diego snapped angrily, letting out the ager, hurt and rage that had been held in for years. "She was the only Vo-Toa around who could teach me. But instead, she leaves me with some Autobot family and takes off to who knows where!" The words tear out of the young Praxian as liquid anger streamed down his cheeks. He was angry at his mother for abandoning him when he needed her the most. He was angry that he had to grow up alone, with no idea how to properly use his element. He had always read about how she was so loving, so kind, so caring. Well, were was she when he need her the most?! She was his mother, wasn't she? Didn't she love her own son?!

Xanthium remained his calm composure as he smiled apologetically at Diego and wrapped him in a light hug. He petted the young Toabot's upper back as he said: "I am sorry, I did not know". He allowed a few short seconds of silence to pass before pulling back and letting out a small chuckle as he said: "But at the same time, it reminds me a lot of how Paradox used to be. And he was a Vo-Toabot".

His optics had immediately widened in realization. 'Wait, I trained a Toabot of lightning'. Then looking over Diego. 'And he is also a Toabot of lightning'! He smiled wider then, happy that he had now found a way to cheer up the saddened youngling.

"Since I have already taught Paradox how to use the element that you possess, would you let me teach you how to use it as well"? Xanthium asked him.

Diego looked up at the older Toabot in shock. Did he hear that correctly? Xanthium wanted to train him?! the light of hope that had remained dormant in Diego immediately ignited into a bright flame as joy replaced his sadness. "R...really?" Diego wiped away his tears as a smile began to grow on his face. This has got to be a dream. "You'd really teach me?"

Xanthium smiled kindly back. "Of course. I have managed to teach a sibling, surely I can manage to teach you as well".

Diego grinned wider as he tried to control himself. But can you blame him. He's greatest wish was finally coming true! "I would...I mean...I...that is...thank you, Xanthium. That's all I can say." Diego felt a little embarrassed for stumbling over his words but he was too excited to even care.

Xanthium smiled kindheartedly at the Toabot's excitement. "No Diego. Thank you for giving me something to remind me of the good old days. It is something I desperately need at this point".

Seriously, the fact that he had missed all of Paradox's accomplishments was really stressing him out. Sure, training Diego would surely remind Xanthium of the times when he had trained Paradox, but that was exactly the point. Plus, Diego's doorwings and arm blades would also be a reminder of those days, as well as an easy confirmation that he could train this youngling with ease. It would take some time, and maybe they would not have enough before it could be completed, but Xanthium was more than willing to wait for the best of results. Even if it meant training him for three years. But he doubted it would. Paradox was similar in attitude to Diego and it only took seven months to train him.

Just then, a nearby TV began to static badly, catching Alyan's attention. "Hey, what's going on with the TV?" He exclaimed as he leapt to his feet, unsure of what to do.

Having just ran up to the roof, Billy responded from the top of a ladder that led back inside the base: "Somebody's hacked into them. And it's not just here. It's worldwide on every Channel".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back on the cold planet of Iconox, Paradox was chained to a wall in Insidious's throne room, purple blood dripping from his poorly stitched left hand. Paradox continued to look down at the solid protodermis floor, too weak to look up as he had been beaten twice every hour to keep from regaining his strength, and it was working. Paradox was sure he had a concussion, for he kept getting the urge to fall asleep. So with whatever strength he had left, he fought to stay awake.

Yet he was not afraid. For this was not the first time he had been this close to his body giving out on him. That was because in every battlefield, and in every fight, he fought to the best of his abilities. But this wasn't because he adored violence, and he didn't. He fought hard so that others could live in peace. For a hundred years now, this war had been waged, and through all the tragedies, the one thing that kept him going was the knowledge that Jesus's sacrifice on the cross had granted everyone eternal Forgiveness from their sins, and what the Makutacons were doing, in trying to mass murder out of revenge, it was wrong, and sometimes it angered Paradox, but it didn't stop him from continuing to fight for the lives of those who had already been forgiven. Paradox didn't even look up to face Killer as he laughed and approached him.

"Tell me dear brother, how does it feel to be in the losers shoes"? Killer asked him tauntingly.

Personally, Killer enjoyed the sight. The sight of the brother who had always chosen to stand against him and the Makutacon cause, beaten and chained to a wall of solid protodermis like a prisoner. The fact that he was even being used as a piñata by any Makutacon who wished to do so, was funny to him. After all of these years of fighting, after all of those times that the Makutacons had come so close to beating him, that time was finally here. In Killer's opinion, Paradox was getting the punishment he rightfully deserved. 'As The Liege would say: No one thwarts our rightful cause for so long and gets away with it'! Killer thought gleefully.

Paradox let out a weak groan before responding with a smile: "It feels fine brother, for soon your feet will inhabit them once more".

Killer immediately sent a hateful glare along with a rage filled growl. 'Even now as he is defeated, he refuses to yield'! Killer thought as he loaded hit Skrall-Sword and aimed it at Paradox's head.

Insidious heard this and turned towards his apprentice, shouting: "No"!

Killer gave Insidious a confused look, but lowered the sword anyways.

Insidious gave his apprentice a sickening smile then. "I want him to watch".

Paradox immediately looked worried and he spoke his thoughts: "to watch what"?

Insidious smiled darker as he turned toward the camera in front of him. "My reign over the earth, as I inflict fear on the people you so stupidly love".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile in one of the many beach houses, Green and Angela were working quickly to pack up their belongings into the bags and suitcases that Ketongu had provided for them just hours earlier. Sure, they had come out here with pretty mush nothing, but Ketongu had chosen to give them a large number of supplies for the trip ahead. All of these items included, deodorant, food, snacks, canned and bottled sodas, a DVD player, movies, and for Golden, comic books.

As Green continued to pack as many things as he could into the suitcases and bags Ketongu had given him, he couldn't help but look up at Angela every once in a while. From a first glance, Angela was one of the calmest female Matoran on the planet. But Green had known Angela more than long enough to know when she was trying to hide the fact that something was disturbing her. Green just so happened to know what that something was.

Yesterday, He, Golden, and Angela had been captured by four Makutacons, one of whom was Killer, who has somehow returned after Green had shoved the Sphere in his head. For that whole day, Killer had been beating Green for information, and what did Green do? He taunted Killer to keep on coming. While Angela, the woman he loved most in the entire world, had been watching in horror. Green honestly couldn't blame her for feeling so horrified in that moment. She loved him too after all.

To see the Male she loved most getting beaten like that? Green hadn't taken her reaction serious at first, but now as he thought about it, he could only feel ashamed of himself. Both for thinking Angela was over reacting, and for subjecting her to such a horrific sight. Even now, he began to put himself in her shoes and thought: 'What if it was the other way around? What if it was her getting beaten by Killer, and I had to watch, worried about whether or not she'd be okay'?

Green fought hard now to keep a stream or regret-filled tears from sliding down the cheeks of his Pakari as he took this moment to stop packing and approached her. "Hey Angela"?

Angela turned almost instantly to Green, asking: "Yes honey"?

That was it. Green couldn't take holding in his pain any longer as he ran to her and pulled her into a hug, allowing the river of tears to stream from both of his eyes as he told her truthfully: "I'm sorry for putting myself in so much danger while you were watching. It was stupid of me to think I could subject you to a sight like that".

Angela blinked in surprise at first, unsure of what he was doing. But then as she heard Green make his apology, all she could do was let a tear slide down the right cheek of her Rau as she tightly hugged him back. The fact that Green had allowed himself to be beaten in front of her had been bothering her for almost the whole trip, so to hear Green finally give a heart-light-filled apology was enough to make her cry in happy relief. It was like he was telling her: 'I still care about you, and I always will.

Angela smiled through her tears as she responded: "I forgive you Green. And I'm sorry for overreacting".

Green pulled back with an understanding smile. "Don't be. You had every right to be angry". Then as he smiled into her beautiful red eyes: "I love you Angela".

Angela smiled lovingly back into Greens eyes as she truthfully replied: "I love you too Green".

And just as both were about to share a passionate kiss, Ketongu almost literally burst into the room as said as quickly as he could: "Green, you might want to watch this". Then showing him his IPhone.

Both reluctantly agreed to separate as they saw the look on Ketongu's face. Judging from the way it looked, things were about to get worse. As they separated, both Matoran watched the screen closely, waiting for whatever would show itself on the screen.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On every screen across the world, the face of the Insidious was shown, glaring at any who would dare watch.

"Greetings Bionicles, Transformers, and Humans of Earth". The Insidious said. "I have inhabited your unkind world once, taking undeserved punishment and unreasonable pain from your very leaders. But now, I have returned to take my vengeance on this worthless planet and the races that inhabit it! In forty-eight hours, your planet will be mine to control. Once this planet is mine, I will punish all of you for what your leaders have done. While they will receive a slow and painful death, you will be enslaved and or used for my, SPECIAL projects". Special projects being whatever experiments Death Note chose to conduct. The Insidious smiled darkly through the screens as he then warned: "Hold your families and friends tight, give them your last goodbyes and to the leaders, tell all of your cursed family goodbye because once I land, NOTHING, not your toa, not your military, not even the weak-minded Toabots can save you! FORTY. EIGHT. HOURS everyone. Use them wisely".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ugh! That guy is really getting on my nerves." Amber snarled angrily as she glared back at the screen, deeply wishing that the Insidious was right there so she could pound his mouth back to the last thousand millennia. How dare he threaten her planet, her people, her friends and worst of all, her family! Oh, she was not going to let him get away with that. It wasn't until Amber caught the shimmer of light on her arm that she noticed that her arms were icing over. 'Scrap!' She quickly calmed down and the ice disappeared. 'Whoa, too close. I really need to keep a better grip on my temper.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the slight flashes of lightning around her cousin's arm. "Diego, calm down." She called, not wanting him to do something rash when he still did not have full control over his element.

Hearing her warning, Diego snapped out of his own thoughts of what he wanted to do to the Insidious for his threat. Confused at first, he turned to Amber who motioned to her arm. That's when he glanced down at his own arm. "Sorry, Amber." He apologized as he let himself calm down, causing the lighting to disappear.

Xanthium tensed up in visible anger as he turned to Diego and responded: "No Diego. You have a right to be angry at him. He meant everything he said. And if we are not ready, he will keep his promise".

Just then, small, soft white particles began to float onto the roof. They danced in the wind and twirled gently around everyone on the roof. At first they looked like the droplets that one would expect during a mist-like rain shower, but that idea was soon discarded as bigger, more noticeable clumps and flakes blew in, melting on whatever and whoever they touched.

Iris blinked in surprise. "Snow? But it's not even winter yet! Amber!" She turned to glare at the Toa Rahayu of ice, thinking that her anger at the threatening message a few minutes ago had started an early snow storm.

Noticing the tone and glare, said Toa turned and raised her hands in defense. "Hey, don't look at me!" Poor Amber was honestly scared. Not just because Iris thought she had created the snow but also because she was not so sure if she had caused it. This had never happened before! And if she had started the snow, how in the world does she stop it?!

Billy simply shrugged as he said: "Well ever since the year 2014, the order seasons want to appear in, doesn't really seem to care anymore". 'And that was 230 years ago'. Billy thought.

Xanthium smiled as he remembered all of the times seasons had happened seemingly out of place. "Well, at least that has not changed".

"What do you mean by that, Xanthium?" Alyan asked, tilting his head a bit in confusion.

"I mean the months do not coincide with the seasons in the order that they used to". Xanthium responded. Xanthium then smiled peacefully up at the clouds, enjoying the feeling of snowflakes lightly hitting his armor as he added: "Also, there was not any snow back on Planet X. To be able to see it and feel it again... It's truly beautiful". 'God is truly beautiful in everything he creates'. Xanthium thought to himself as his smile grew wider.

Amber smiled at his words. "I know the feeling." She held out her hand and watched as a snowflake landed gently on it. "I haven't seen snow in so long, I nearly forgot how beautiful it is." Amber blinked back tears as a wave of homesickness flooded her heart. She missed the walks she used to have with her Dad around their home back in New Ko-Metru. She missed waking up early to watch the sunrise that made the ground below gleam like a field of diamonds. She missed...everything about her home. The only time she could ever see snow was when she used her ice powers in battle and there was no time to stop and admire it while your opponent was trying to kill you and your team.

Xanthium nodded, then added: "Let's just hope we can keep this fight going". Then looking worriedly over at the city of Turpinville as he heard children rejoicing in the distance: "For their sake".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bomarvel740: Insidious's message is kind of a reference to the Mandarin's second to last message in Ironman 3. What do you have to say about the chapter?

Z: Hmm.. It's awesome, dramatic, emotional, but it's missing one important detail.

Galem: Galem: (rolls my eyes) What, you? Anyway, I thought that the chapter was very excited and thrilling. It really got the blood pumping, especially at the message.

Z: Yes, ME!

Biomarvel740: Uh Z, you're not a detail.

Z: YOU'RE NOT A DETAIL!

Biomarvel740: (Raises an eyebrow) That doesn't make any sense.

Galem: (facepalm ) Ai, what am I going to do with you two?

Biomarvel740: (Chuckles) Anyways, how did the rest of you like it?

Galem: Thank you for reading and please leave a review or PM either of us if you have a question or suggestion.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading and please, have a God-blessed day! XD

Galem: See you guys next time! :D


	25. Chapter 25

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 24: Inside SkyFighter

As SkyFighter flew through the air, Tali quietly stared out of one of the windows to the scenery below. She was still on an emotional high from her engagement to Ops, the mech of her dreams, but it was now being slowly tempered by the seriousness of their predicament. Paradox was the prisoner of the Insidious who had just sent out a worldwide message, threatening the lives of everyone, including her family and friends. She could pretty much imagine how her teammates had reacted. She just prayed that Diego had not blown up any of the TVs. The same goes for Amber, Alyan and Iris. Out of the whole team, those four could really take the extra mile in expressing just how protective they were of the people they care about.

Ops sat on the right side of his fiancé, looking worriedly outside another window as he thought about the battle that was sure to come. From what he knew already, the Insidious was the second in command of the Makutacons. If he was second, Ops could only imagine how many soldiers were under his command. Nine Makutacons back in that old town was bad enough. What if this time, they were to face hundreds? And what if those said Makutacons showed as they were entering the Mayan ruins? Seeing as there were only two Toabots with them at the moment, they would have no possible chance of surviving that kind of attack.

But Ops decided to push away those thoughts for now as he looked over at the beautiful Toa Rahayu of water, whom he had asked to marry him earlier. Because they had both known each other for what felt like forever, he knew she would say yes. How could she not? She loved him as much as he loved her, and Tali had even given Ops the necklace her brother Gahu had given her. That was more than enough to prove how much she truly loved him.

Then with a loving smile, Ops stretched out his right hand and wrapper in around Tali's left hand as he told her: "Hey Tal Tal, I love you".

Startled out of her thoughts by his comforting voice, Tali turned to smile happily at him. "I love you too, Opi."

Ops smiled brightly and gently wrapped Tali in a hug, holding her close to his chest as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead ("Or is it foremask"? #Z). "You know the life we're gonna have together, what you just said yes to"? Ops asked her. "It's not gonna suck. I'll try to make as good out of it as I can". He promised. And indeed he would. Tali was the most beautiful and most caring femme in the world to Ops, and he wasn't going to take her for granted in any way, shape, or form.

"I know you will." Tali kissed his cheek happily as she hugged Ops back.

She shifted her upper body a bit to get a more secure grip around him and winced, biting back a yelp as a sharp jolt of pain that she had not felt in a long time ran through her shoulder. Ops saw this and comfortingly rested a comforting hand on the hurting shoulder, rubbing it comfortably in the way Optimus had taught him how.

Tali tensed slightly as the pain momentarily intensified before it eased down, allowing her to relax. "Thanks."

Ops smiled kindly at his fiancé. "Always".

Happily relaxing against her fiancé, Tali took the opportunity to look around at their friends, her gaze landing on Ava and Robert. They were asleep, with Ava leaning against Robert who had his arm around her, holding her close. The adorable sight made Tali smile.

"They look so cute, so peaceful, together." She commented.

Ops noticed where Tali was looking and snickered at the two lovebirds. "Yeah. But if I were them, Id kind of hope Ketongu wasn't a super observant soldier". Then rolling his optics. "Ah, who am I kidding"? He looked lovingly into Tali's eyes: "I'd gladly get embarrassed by that guy for you".

Blushing, Tali quickly covered her mouth with her hand so as to hide the laugh that was tickling her throat. She did not want to wake the others up. Calming down but still smiling brightly, she leaned against Ops, nuzzling him a bit, and Ops wrapped his arms around Tali, keeping her as warm as he possibly could in his arms.

Unbeknownst to them, Ketongu had awoken minutes earlier, and had been listening as closely as he possibly could, waiting for the chance to use his radio in an effort to both humiliate them (in a kind way), and make everyone else laugh should they be awake as well. Luckily for them, Angela had also woken up a few minutes ago, and had been watching Ketongu closely, which she was able to do just fine since she had decided to sleep right next to him. Just as Ketongu was preparing to play another song on the radio in his chest, Angela leaned as close as she possibly could to Ketongu's left ear and warned him in the form of a whisper: "Don't you dare".

Ketongu jokingly jumped as if his nose had been grabbed by a lobster, only to smirk a few seconds later as if saying: "You can't tell me what to do MOM"!

Tali rolled her eyes with a smile, having heard them clearly in the silence. She always enjoyed seeing Angela go after Ketongu for something he did. It was funny. Sighing happily, she shifted her body a bit to get in a more comfortable position against Ops and tensed again as the pain returned to her shoulder. 'I must have aggravated it more than I thought.' she mused sadly. She had felt a slight tinge of pain in her shoulder during her performance with Ava but had just ignored it, thinking it would get better and be fine. But clearly, the jolts and sudden grabs she had done in her aerial performance had agitated her would more than she had first considered. After all, it had been years since the incident, she had figured that her shoulder would have been up for such a rigorous event after all that time.

Ops noticed the shift in his fiancé, and asked her kindly: "Hey Tali, can I ask you to try something"?

"Sure. What is it?" Tali looked up at him, curious as to what he was going to ask her to do.

Ops immediately opened the window parts on his chest, both opening like doors to reveal his beating spark as he instructed: "Now just, gently place your ? hand on it".

Tali prevented herself from recoiling at the sight of his spark and quickly looked up at him with wide eyes to avoid looking at it. "Are...are you sure it's okay?"

She had always heard that the spark of a Cybertronian was the most important part of their anatomy. For a stranger to even look at one's spark, much less even touch it, without their consent was equal to human r***. Which was why Cybertronians only exposed their sparks to their sparkmates. Which Tali was kinda on her way to being. Right now, she was Ops' intended if we were using the technical terms. But she still felt nervous about being this close physically to Ops' spark. What if she touched it and it ended up with them being sparkmated or something identical to it?

Ops smiled in confirmation. "Of course it is. And it won't hurt or kill me either. I promise".

"Okay." Tali said hesitantly as she rested her hand gently on his spark. She gasped in shock as she felt his spark begin to beat faster as a blue energy began to wrap around her arm in response to her touch. She watched as it traveled up her arm and engulf her shoulder, her old wound glowing bright enough to illuminate the room as though the sun had fully risen. As she watched, she felt the pain in her shoulder ease and fade away as the wound was healed. Having completed its task, the tendril unwrapped and removed itself from her arm, fading into the air. Still unable to get over her surprise of what had just happened, Tali rolled her shoulder to test it out. No pain. The wound was gone! Like it had never happened!

"Wha..." was all she could say as she looked up at Ops.

Ops simply smiled at her as he replied: "It's a theory that was first tested out by Alpha Trion on Prima after their battle against Unicron. It's believed that if someone of another race touches your spark that person becomes healed from almost any kind of injury. But as Grandfather also found out, it only happens that quick if the one with the spark, loves the one from the other race". He smiled brighter at his fiancé. "So that... Kinda proves both of those". Then with an informing look: "But it won't heal diseases".

Tali nodded in understand and relief that nothing bad had happened. "Thank you, Opi." She smiled. "I've been dealing with that injury for several years now."

"Well you won't have to anymore". Ops told her with his loving smile as he closed the doors to his spark chamber.

Ketongu immediately touched a button on the radio in his chest, which made the "Awww"! sound from every sitcom known to humanity.

Angela narrowed her eyes at the One-eyed Toabot of light, a bit upset at how he always managed to ruin a private moment. "Ketongu, you're LUCKY I'm just a Matoran". If it were otherwise, she would've knocked him through one of the curved walls.

Suddenly a large water ball hit Ketongu square in the face. Tali gave a satisfied smirk before nuzzling Ops again.

"Agh"! Ketongu shouted in surprise, then looking over at Tali as he shook his head like a dog. Then smiling innocently: "Hey, I was just trying to lighten the mood".

Angela glared a bit at Ketongu. "You're rotten"!

At Angela's shout, Ava woke up, a bit groggy as she looked around, trying to remember where she was. That's when she caught sight of the dark green arm around her shoulder. Knowing exactly to whom it belonged to, she blushed as she became aware of the position she was in. Ops smiled and fought back a fit of chuckles when he saw this. Instead, he poked Tali's right shoulder with his left elbow gently and continued annoyingly after he had gotten her attention, earning a giggle and a smile from his fiancé. After a few more seconds of elbow poking, he nodded in Ava's direction, motioning for her to look.

Glancing over at her now wide awake friend, Tali grinned. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." She teased. Ava had always liked that fairy tale when they were kids and ever since, Tali had made it her goal to tease her about it whenever she could. And as always, Ava shot a playful glare her way. "Very funny, Tali." She said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Ketongu snickered loudly at this, loud enough to wake up Green, who snorted a bit and then looked around before asking curiously: "What did I miss"? Judging from the humor-filled smile on Ketongu's face, something had happened as he was sleeping.

"Nothing much, Green." Tali smiled at the Matoran.

Green was about to ask humorously if the Toa Rahayu was sure, before hearing a screeching sound over the speaker, waking seemingly everyone up except Golden before SkyFighters voice spoke: "This is SkyFighter speaking. We are nearing close to the Mayan ruins, so if there's anybody on the plane who hasn't woken up yet, please... Wake them up. I don't want to transform with someone inside of me".

With that being said, Golden had instantly jumped to his feet with a scared look covering his powerless yellow Hau. This was followed by light laughter from SkyFighter.

"Thought that'd get him to finally wake up". SkyFighter said.

Tali giggled at the look on Golden's face when she heard Ava laugh.

"Wow, Golden. I thought we'd have to peel you off from the ceiling."

Tali's laughter grew stronger as she got a clear mental image of Golden plastered on the ceiling.

Golden's eyes widened visibly in fear at the thought. "WHAT"?!

Green rolled his eyes and chuckled at his younger brothers reactions as he walked up to him and rested a left hand on his right shoulder. "It's ok little bro, they're just messing with you". He told him with a reassuring smile.

"Yep." Ava reassured him as she nudged Robert awake.

"Sorry for giving you a scare, Golden." Tali apologized after her giggles had calmed down enough for her to talk.

Golden simply gave Tali a nod to indicate that he had accepted her apology.

Robert had awoken almost instantly, widening his eyes as he realized he had fallen asleep with his arm around Ava. Not that he didn't like it, he just felt like a creep for not asking her first. "Uhh, sorry"?

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head." Ava giggled, a bit confused to what he was apologizing for.

Robert smiled lovingly at Ava then, a blush covering part of his cheeks. Ketongu smirked as he saw this and instantly took this opportunity to play a "special song" on the radio in his chest:

 _"Through the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The (static) Robert (static) sleeps tonight"!  
_  
This caused the blush from earlier to grow bigger, covering almost all of Roberts face.

Tali bursted out laughing at the song choice. "Oh no, not the Lion King again!"

To which, Ava giggled, remembering clearly the day they had all first met.

Green rolled his eyes at the one-eyed Toabot and asked him: "Key, why can't you just pick on somebody who's single"?

Ketongu smiled mischievously at Green. "Because that'd make it too boring for me".

"Oh, brother." Tali facepalmed as Ava's snickers reverberated in her ears. 'This is going to be a long day.' she thought to herself. Unaware of Tali's musings, Ava did her best to hide her giggles behind her hand. She didn't now what the day had in store for the group but she knew that they will face it together and win.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That lobster thing from Ketongu is a silly reference to the Milo and Otis movie. The thing Ops did with Tali's shoulder injury, comes from another FanFiction written by StarscreamsBuddy, titled: Face the Reality, Alpha Trion, Prima, and Unicron are all owned by Hasbro. Anyways, what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please let us know you liked it by leaving a review and/or send a PM to either of us.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: And please-

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	26. Chapter 26

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: True Legacy

Back in the Insidious's throne room, Killer was keeping himself busy by punching a chained Paradox in the face, not caring how much it would hurt him. Truth be told, it felt good to be doing this, beating Paradox while he was unable to defend himself. It brought a pleasant warmness to his Liark. Just imagine how happy he had become when the Insidious had told him it was hit turn to keep Paradox weakened. Now that the Insidious's plans were succeeding, they weren't going to let him foil it again.

Killer had landed a good five hundred or so punches before smiling wickedly at him and asking: "Had enough"?

"Never". Paradox groaned. Then using whatever strength he could to look up at his brother: "You are also wrong to think that is going to make me stop attempting to thwart your plans, for I will never stop fighting as long as there is still breath in my body".

It was true. Even now, Paradox would try his hardest to fight against the Makutacons, especially if it meant saving all of the lives on Earth. The story of Jesus's sacrifice on the cross for the sins of all, had more than convinced him that what the Makutacons were doing was wrong, for they sought revenge via mass murder. Paradox, on the other hand, had forgiven Earths races a long time ago, and was willing to fight to protect them, even if they did hate the Bioformer race.

"Whatever". Killer growled as he prepared to land another hit.

But Insidious's voice halted him: "Killer, Enough".

Killer made a small bow. "Yes master". Was the last thing he had said before walking out quietly. Don't get him wrong, he was having fun beating on Paradox, but even he didn't want to get on Insidious's bad side.

Paradox waited for Killer to have left the room before weakly speaking to his larger brother: "You will not… win… brother".

Insidious smiled darkly as he opened a window, partially illuminating the dark base and allowing a cold drift to come in as he asked: "You really believe so"? He used his Kakama to zoom in front of Paradox, then lifting his head to see outside the window: "Look at this".

Outside the window, Paradox could visibly see hundreds of Makutacons though a harsh blizzard, all walking towards, and sitting inside hundreds of landing pods, all with the Makutacon planted on the fronts of them. Paradox widened his optics then as he realized then that Insidious was planning to launch a full scale assault on Earth. To make matters worse, Paradox had been around him long enough to know that the Insidious would never change his mind. Kaeel's mind was set on one thing now: Destruction. And as long as he would continue to live, he would try his absolute best to ensure the destruction of everyone and everything on the entire Earth.

"The second the one called Green shows his face on Earth, all of those pods will launch and arrive on Earth to collect both the dagger, and the Requiem Blaster". Insidious said, then smiling darkly at him as he held his head up to face him. "Half of the might of the Makutacons at my command & you think I'm going to lose"? He scoffed as he released his head and turned to look out the window, admiring the sight of his army. "You are a fool if you truly believe that".

Insidious turned a bit in surprise as he heard Paradox simply chuckle. It wasn't a creepy chuckle though. It was one that was calm, as if he were enjoying a peaceful day, accompanied by a pleasant experience. But Insidious had done everything in his power to try and install pain and fear in him! 'So then how was he chuckling'?! Insidious wondered in anger.

Paradox then gathered All of the strength he could and lifted his head to smile at Insidious. "Even as I see your army Kafeel, and even as I am in constant pain against this wall, I still have faith that your plans will fail. You, after all, are after a pointless Legacy".

Insidious glared ragefully at Paradox. "POINTLESS Legacy? If the Bionicles and Transformers, and humans, can all form their own legacy, make their own mark on the earth, why should I not make my own"?! Honestly, he had come way too far for anything to happen.

Paradox lightly chuckled once more before replying: "You see, that is a mistake. The fact that we all want a Legacy for our own. But making it be so is foolish. You are the clear proof of that".

Insidious grew angrier. "You dare lecture me Toabot"?!

Paradox showed no fear, nor did he feel any as he continued: "For a true legacy is one where we choose to point to Jesus and his love while making a mark in history. Spreading his word while we live in this temporary universe. Because it will not last forever. That is why this dark legacy, should you succeed, will only make you the leader of nothing on the day he returns".

Insidious quickly back-hand punched Paradox across the face in a growling rage: "Stay your tongue or I will rip it from where it lies"! He breathed heavily for a few minutes, cooling down a little bit before then adding: "When the day of earths destruction comes, I will sit you in a good enough spot to see the world burn". Then with a sinister smirk: "With Xanthium by my side".

Paradox widened his optics then, looking to The Insidious in confusion as he asked: "What"?

"Xanthium is my greatest ally in this war, and he has surely deceived the Toabots in believing he is still on their side". Insidious told him. "I am certain that he will soon help bring victory to the Makutacon cause".

Paradox glared down at the floor then, trying to push the possibility of Insidious's words from hgis mind. 'No'! He thought. "There is no possible way that Xanthium would betray us'! Surely this was a lie to discourage him from keeping a level head! To keep him from finding a way to thwart Insidious's plans. But he couldn't allow that to happen now, or ever. Paradox looked up once more to face the Insidious's twisted grin, allowing the disbelief to be shown on his face.

"Your lies will not bring me down Kafeel". Paradox told him honestly. "You are simply doing this because you do not want to accept that all you can do is hit me hard and hope I do not rise up again to defeat you".

Insidious simply gave Paradox an unamused smile. "Very well, don't believe me. I COULD be lying after all". Then looking him in the eyes with a bubbling rage: "But you would be wise to remember that I have an empire under my command before threatening ME with defeat".

Paradox was quick to respond: "And I have God. Reason why it is YOU who should afraid".

Insidious simply chuckled and stepped closer, stopping when their heads were so close they just stared each other in the optics, both filled with determination to win this war that had been waging for years. "When the war comes Paradox, We'll see just who God favors". As Optimus Prime would've said back in the day: One shall stand, and one shall fall.


	27. Chapter 27

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 26: Arrival to Mayan Ruins

Upon exiting SkyFighter, the group stood in awe at a display of majestic stone temples that were arranged in what seemed to be a sports field. These were the famous Mayan ruins that were ancient before ancient was ancient. Tali had always read about them in her history books, about how the ancient Mayans built them as temples to their pagan gods and had human sacrifices performed on the top of them. Tali shuddered at that line of thought. She always despised the gory part of history. Thankfully, those thoughts easily slipped her mind as she looked upon the smoothly cut grey stone of which the square like pyramids were built.

"I never thought I would be here!" She exclaimed, still trying to take everything in.

Ops smiled at Tali's happiness as he said: "Me neither. It's actually pretty nice out there".

To be honest, everyone was pretty excited to be here. Robert had always had a bit of an interested in history since he was little, As had Green, Angela, and Golden. Which surprised Angela a bit. When they were in history class together, Green had almost always made snoring noises in the middle of a lecture. To this day, Angela couldn't tell whether Green was seriously sleeping, or just trying to make her laugh. Or both.

Anyways, the only times that Green had actually managed to stay up in that class was when they were watching a movie, or going over a lecture on the Mayan Ruins. Green had been quite interested in the Mayan pyramids. Then again, Green had always been interested in histories art and sculptures. It was only when they actually had to read out of the books or when the History Instructor wasn't talking about historic artifacts when Green snoozed off, which was most of the time spent in history class. Angela rolled her eyes when she remembered Greens excuse: "Everyone knows most of the most interesting books have fun pictures"!

Ketongu's voice snapped Angela out of those humorous memories: "Ok guys, listen, the Makutacons have gained access to satellite targeting systems, so once we step into the Mayan Ruins, we'll have to get the fifth sacrificial pyramid. And fast".

Golden raised an eyebrow, still too tired to be paying full attention to what was going on as he asked: "Is that where the blaster is"?

SkyFighter held in the urge to chuckle at the young Matoran as he said: "Yes, it is young lad". Then looking to the others: "But remember, it's too dangerous of a weapon for the Makutacons to possess. It must be destroyed, along with The Insidious".

"Hmm, sounds like this'll be a touch and run mission." Tali muttered to Ops as she scanned the pyramids nearby. There were so many and yet, SkyFighter had said the fifth one. 'But which one is it?!' Tali thought. 'Fifth from the right? From the left? Was there a specific order in which they were counted? The fifth one discovered? Which one?!'

As though she had read Tali's thoughts, Ava spoke up. "The fifth sacrificial pyramid? How do we know which is that? They all look alike."

SkyFighter gave Ava a "Seriously"? look as he responded: "We're landing in an area that has only five".

Tali resisted the urge to facepalm in frustration at that answer. "SkyFighter, unless there is some special marking or shape distinguishing the pyramid, we won't be able to tell the first from the fifth."

SkyFighter rolled his eyes at them. 'Kids'. He thought, before replying: "It's medium sized one compared to the four larger ones".

'Not much,' Ava thought, 'but it's a start.'

"Oh. Well, that makes it a bit easier." she decided to say instead.

"Remember, once you find it, destroy it". SkyFighter told them before hovering over them.

Green nodded simply in response, before then replying: "Understood".

Then as SkyFighter flew away, and everyone loaded their weapons to prepare for the possible war that would surely happen thirty minutes after stepping inside, Ketongu transformed into his vehicle mode, expanding it for everyone to sit inside. Sure, the world knew about the Bioformers and their war, but he really didn't want to draw a crowd. Not with their war about to get a whole lot bigger.

While everyone else was getting ready, Angela pulled Green close for a soft kiss on his lips before looking into his eyes and said: "In case we don't make it".

Green rolled his eyes. "We WILL make it". Before pulling her into a hug.

Angela nuzzled his chest and looked unsure up at him as she asked: "How do you know that"?

"Angela, I promise. We'll make it". Honestly, like he was going to let any Makutacons kill them. 'Not with the cylinder weapon Armor gave me'. Green thought.

Hugging Ops, Tali took a deep breath before she looked up at him. "Stay safe.

Ops smiled lovingly at Tali, then planting a loving kiss on her cheek as he told her: "You too". Before then walking next to Ketongu who then drove out of the bushy area and towards the rocky entrance to a section of the Mayan Ruins.

Tal looked over and Ava and nodded with a smirk. "Let's go."

Ava mirrored the smirk before jumping into the trees after Tali. Being a Le Toa and having been around her uncle so much, Ava was very good at wind-sprinting through the trees to the point that it was almost like no one was there. Tali unfortunately had never had that much training, even though she could come close to matching Ava's speed and agility. But because this mission would require stealth, she activated her huna and kept pace with her friend. This way at least no one would see her if a branch moved.

As Green, Angela, and Golden rode inside of Ketongu's bigger car mode, past the Mayan Ruin section entrance, Green couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the beautifully gray pyramids, and the soothing green landscape that surrounded them. There were five Mayan Pyramids, the first four surrounded the area like four points to a square, and at the center was a slightly smaller Pyramid. This made Green and Robert smile, as they now realized how close they were to achieving their goal in retrieving, and then possibly destroying the Requiem Blaster. As far as they were concerned, this may be easier than they had originally thought it would.

But Angela and Ketongu weren't too sure about that. Sure, they were close to achieving their objective, but they had both seen what the Makutacons could do, twice. Angela was personally terrified for Greens well being. Should the Makutacons discover their current location, they would be under attack from maybe hundreds of Makutacon soldiers, at the very least. Should that happen, Angela honestly didn't know how long they'd last. Not that she didn't have faith in Green or their Toabot friends, but the Toabots were more experienced at this kind of thing than Green was. Seeing as Green wasn't a soldier, and he had enough problems killing a Makutacon once, who's to say killing hundreds more wouldn't do something worse to him? She had heard many stories of some people going insane as a result of war, and she did NOT want to see Green like that. She just prayed that whatever happened at the end of this day, wouldn't badly affect Green in any way, shape, or form.

Golden however was too distracted by the artistic sights to be even remotely worried. Ketongu would've smiled lightly at seeing Golden having a good time if he wasn't in vehicular form. It was probably the best thing for SOMEONE to be at a calm sense of mind.

Ketongu however was growing more worried as he slowly tried to drive past the hundreds of tourists, a crowd of which Ops had already disappeared into. They were taking a massive risk coming here to get the Requiem Blaster. Not only was it them risking their own lives, but the lives of every tourist here as well. Right here and now, they were at risk. If they didn't get in and out in twenty minutes, a task that was now difficult because of the huge crowds of tourists, and the massive landscape, they would become victims of war as a platter for the Makutacons to either kill for fun or to hold as hostages, both of which Ketongu did not want to happen. They came here to protect Earth, not put it in more danger.

On the car radio, Ketongu told them: "If anyone asks, we're not here over a super-war, trying to destroy a relic of the Primes".

Everyone nodded in agreement as Green took a look at the dagger Paradox had given him, noticing a fade blinking sort of glow as they got closer to the Pyramid, each blink growing a bit brighter and more visible with each passed mile.

"Yeah, this should be where it is". Green simply said, showing the glow to Robert and Angela.

"We see it too." Ava's voice said over the coms. "We're heading there now." Turning her head to her left she asked in a concerned tone. Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." the invisible water Toa replied. "Why? I'm not visible am I?' A rustling of branches told Ava that Tali was looking around at herself frantically. She rolled her eyes.

"No, but I don't need to see you to know that you are stressed out. I can feel it from here." It was like feeling the heat roll off of a baker's oven. "Also, you've been hitting the branches a bit too hard. I could hear you the whole trip." 'And if she had hit them any harder, the Makutacons could had heard us across the globe.'

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I do have a lot on my mind."

Ava could tell that Tali was hanging her head a bit. "Don't worry about it. But try to be quieter from now on." She smirked as she mimicked Tali. "Remember, we are the masters of hiding in the shadows."

That made Tali laugh. "Right. This time, you won't even know I'm there."

"Ha! We'll see." Ava laughed before continuing toward the pyramid.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Ketongu and the others got slowly closer to the center Pyramid, Ops walked quietly through the crowds as calmly as could possibly be managed, in an effort to blend in with the crowd. With this mission being as important as it was, Ops could only pray that no one in this crowd would recognize him, or that Makutacons would pop up out of nowhere and spot him. It was then as he had thought about what he was actually doing that he let out a snicker and pressed a digit to ear-antenna.

"I feel like I'm in an Assassins Creed game right now". Ops said over the link.

"Assassins Creed?" Tali's voice came over the coms. "Really, Ops?" I'm watching you right now. You look more like you're in National Treasure." She really could not get the scene of the Washington D.C chase from that movie out of her head as she watched her fiancé walk through the crowds.

"Well that's just because you're a "normal" to them". Ketongu said over the link. "Not everyone knows you're the son of Optimus Prime".

Ava chuckled. "That's good. Otherwise, the crowds would be way worse." I mean, come one! Optimus Prime is a legend! One would only have to say his name and you lose your hearing to the shrieks of a million fans.

Ops nodded in agreement before looking back outside the entrance and seeing Tali try to hide in a tree branch as he teased over the com-link: "And Tali, you look like you're in Tarzan". Earning a laugh from Green. Then in sensing Tali's surprise: "I was trained to see those kinds of things ever since I was five".

It was true. When he had first told his dad that he had wanted to be a part of the Autobot forces, his dad had tried to run him through a number of drills. To this day, Ops didn't know whether Optimus was actually trying to take the training seriously, or he was trying to give him an exhausting reason to stay out of the battlefield. Regardless, Ops had never quit or tired, and eventually had managed to pass each test with flying colors as his dad had put it. So since the age of five, Ops was more than ready to take on any enemy on the battlefield. He had even been trained to fight against Decepticon Cloakers up to the point where he could actually see them if he payed close enough attention, which he always did.

Then smirking in her direction: "You look hot by the way".

"I am seriously tempted to throw a fruit at you right now." Tali chuckled, grateful that she was invisible so that no one would notice her blush. "But since that will blow my cover, you are spared from mango juice to the face."

Ava snickered at the mental image that gave her. Ops' blue optics looking out of a mess of dropping mango guts. That was priceless.

Ops would've burst out laughing at Tali sounding cute if he hadn't immediately spotted someone very familiar in the distance. Then with a serious expression and tone, he said through his Com: "As much as I'd probably like that, I think I see "him" here".

"Who"? Angela asked on the com she had been given earlier.

Z's voice immediately responded on everyone's Mics: "Yes Ops I'm here, and I know of your current situation so I'm here to help. Congratulations by the way. You and Tali both. I am certain your first set of children will be the happiest kids on the planet".

Tali stiffened immediately upon hearing that voice, every muscle in her body tensed as shock ran through her like a bullet, being quickly replaced by burning anger. If she had been visible then it would have been seen that her eyes had first widened then narrowed dangerously as they glared into the crowd to find the source. 'What in the blue blazes is he doing here?!' Her mind screamed in rage. 'Why did he have to show up now?! And how did he know about our engagement?!'

Next to her, Ava was sweeping the crowd with a somewhat calm gaze, but on the inside, she was also fuming. Her thoughts whirled around in her mind like a whirlwind, fueled by rage. 'What the Pit is he doing here? How did he know where to find us? And just how did he know about the engagement?! I DEMAND TO KNOW!' Ava bit on the inside of her cheek to keep the words from escaping her mouth.

Ops sent a glare at Z, who was smirking back from a table set in one of the many dining areas, as he asked: "Z, what the scrap do you want"?

"Well I want a lot of things Opi, including a set of wings, and maybe an indoor pool, but as of right now those other things are unimportant… until they're not". Z responded. 'Seriously, I want an indoor pool and a platter of buffalo wings by the end of this'. Z thought. "SkyFighters current plan isn't going to work, there's hundreds of tourists around and they'll more than likely see Ketongu the second he makes his transformation in the cute little Pyramid in the center".

As much as Green didn't want to admit it, Z was right. Even if they did get to the Pyramid with fifteen minutes left, there would still be about a hundred tourists inside the center Pyramid. With that many witnesses around, there was no likely chance of getting to the Requiem Blaster.

"Then what do YOU think would work". Green reluctantly asked through the com link.

"Oh I KNOW it will work, as long as Ops is willing to agree". Z responded, giving a pointed look at the Autobot who only continued to glare at him.

"What do you want Ops to do?" Tali nearly growled as her gaze followed Ops' and locked on the Decepticon. Every fiber of her being shook with the desire to lash out and pin Z to the ground. More than anything, she wanted him gone and out of hers and Ops' life forever, though deep in her heartlight she knew that was a slim chance. But she still despised the thought of Z giving the orders.

Z smiled happily. "I want him to fight me".

Ops raised an opticbrow. "Here and now"?

Z nodded. "Why not? We both know there's a score that still needs to settled. That, and it will draw in enough of a crowd to keep people from seeing you".

"And just HOW are you going to make that believable"? Angela asked. 'If they were going to fight in this massive crowd, just to draw their attention, they at least need a believable reason to be fighting in the first place'. She thought. And she doubted that Ops would let Z talk about murdering his friends in public. That was likely to draw a few crowds away.

"The same way every public fight starts: I'll say something that'd normally make someone angry, then he'll hit me, I'll hit him back and... Well, you know the rest". Z responded, to which Angela nodded. She had seen enough High School fights to know that to be true.

Tali rubbed her hand over her face as Z's words sunk in. "Ugh, a distraction. I should've figured."

"Hate to say it but...he does have a point." Ava looked over at where she knew Tali was sitting. She could only imagine the conflicted look on her mask.

"I know." Tali growled, still not liking it one bit. But as they had no better idea, it was their best shot. "It's your call, Ops." She sighed, not wanting to make the choice. Plus, Ops was the one who was going to have to fight Z , not her.

Ops didn't even take a second to think as he cracked his metallic knuckles and told Z: "I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this".

Z simply smiled and turned around as if patiently waiting for an order as he replied: "Wait for me to say it, then hit me as hard as you can".

"Done".

Deactivating her mask, Tali turned to Ava. "Go with Ketongu and the others. I'll stay here and keep and eye on those two." She jerked her head towards Ops and Z in an annoyed fashion. Ava nodded with a smile and gave her a two fingered mock salute.

"Roger that." And in the blink of an eye, Ava was gone. Tali turned her attention back to the two mechs who were preparing themselves for the brawl. Reactivating her mask of concealment, she left her place in the thick foliage and choose a branch that was the perfect height to see everything close and yet to not be seen by anyone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Ubisoft owns Assassins Creed and Disney owns Tarzan and National Treasure. That thing that Ops said about enjoying beating up Z is from the Dark Knight. Galem, what do you think of this upcoming fight between Ops and Z? XD

Z: I think I'll do an awesome job. XD

Galem: I think it's going to be very interesting. Oh, and Z? (chucks a bucket of ice water over Z)

Z: (Smiles at Galem) Thanks. Now no one can say I didn't take the ice bucket challenge.

Biomarvel740: (Chuckles at Z, looks to readers) How did you all like the chapter?

Galem: Please leave us a review or PM either of us if you have any questions or suggestions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: And have a God blessed day! :D

Biomarvel740: (wraps his hand around Galem's)

Galem: (smiles at Biomarvel, blushing as she holds his hand)

Biomarvel740: (Blushes and unwraps his hand from Galem's, smiles to readers) See you all later.

Galem: (smiles at the readers) See you all next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 27: Ops Vs. Z/Pyramid

Once Ops had finally reached Z, he stood behind his sitting form and spoke: "Alright, I'm here".

Whatever Z was planning to say to start this fake fight, Ops was hoping that it would be convincing enough. Not that he had doubted Z's abilities. He was deceptive, quick-thinking, and strategical… when it came to killing people. A part of him actually wondered if this was Z making an attempt on his life. He had hundreds of possible hostages all around him so why not make Ops trade his life for someone else? 'Not likely'. Ops thought. If he were, he'd do it more privately and without all of these witnesses around. Z was the kind of person who liked to do things in private. Plus, he came to Ops offering his help, and if he was going to try to kill Ops, he probably would've done so before now.

Immediately after Ops had spoken to the Decepticon, Z turned in his seat and shouted: Z: "Yes, I smacked your child! What are you gonna do about it"!?

Almost immediately, several people turned their attention to the two. Ops nodded to Z, with a facial expressing that told him he was impressed. It WAS a pretty good reason for someone to get punched. Z rolled his optics and gave him a bored face as if saying: "Whatever, just hit me already ("Seriously, he's waiting so long that even I am pretty bored"! #Z)".

Then, without a second of hesitation, Ops immediately delivered the hardest right jab he could give to Z's left cheekplate, knocking him out of his seat, and earning a gasp from the already gathering crowd. Z let out a fake groan in pain and rolled onto his feet, wiping some energon off of his mouth before raising two clawed fists and moved them in a dancing motion before chuckling.

"That actually hurt a little. This is going to be FUN".

Then with a grin, he delivered a quick and hard right jab to Ops's left cheekplate, knocking him into a wooden chair and breaking it. Ops didn't waste any time rolling to his left, away from a punch from Z, which hit the ground and made a crack in it. Ops rolled to his feet and made an upwards right kick, hitting Z in the Jaw and causing him to stagger back a bit. Ops took the opportunity to try to tackle him, only for Z to grab Ops in his crouched, charging form, and tossing him behind himself into a food booth, knocking it over and denting it as Ops rolled painfully to the other side. Ops rose back to his feet, throwing a right jab at Z's left jab, both fists hitting the other.

Tali blinked at Z's words. "Say what now? That is the most ridiculous line I've ever heard in my life." But it was apparently effective as the two went at each other with fists flying. "Well, so far so good, I guess. They are getting quite the crowd. And she was not kidding. It was almost like the WWC down there!

Z smirked. "Oh on the contrary, I'm sure Ops would do a lot worse than this-" Ops landed a punch to Z's left gut. "-if I smacked one of your kids". Z blocked another punch with his right arm. "Isn't that right Opi"?

Ops headbutted Z, knocking him on his butt. "Yep".

"Was that supposed to suggest something?" She raised an eyebrow, her words directed more to Ops than Z.

"How much I care". Ops responded at he delivered a right kick to Z's left cheekplate.

Z allowed the kick to knock him flat on the ground before rolling to his left and to his feet. "And no, I won't hit any of your children". Ops gave him a look in disbelief. Z smirked at the opportunity of the distraction and punched him twice in the face, phasing Ops enough to put him on a knee. "I'm a psychopath not a child abuser". Then grabbing his shoulders and delivering a left knee to Ops's jaw, releasing his shoulders and allowing him to fall onto his back.

Tali winces at each hit, thoughts on the fight)

Tali winced as each of Z's punches hit home on Ops' body. 'Ouch, I hope the others find that blaster fast. I don't know how much more I can take watching this. "Oi vey, oi vey, oi vey." she muttered out loud. "You two are really getting into it." Then, remembering Z's words, "And Z? I'm holding you to what you just said."

"Alright Tali Lu"! Z responded happily, before getting punched by Ops again.

"I'm the ONLY one who gets to call her that"! Ops shouted before Z tripped him with a right kick to the legs.

"Whatever, I just came up with that name"! Z responded. Then smirking up at him when he dodged another blow. "And you're welcome".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Ketongu had then pulled into the gray room of the center pyramid, which was surprisingly empty, he couldn't help but wonder how that fight between Ops and Z was going. For it to have gotten the room THIS empty, the two must've been putting on quite the show. Ketongu stopped in the center of the room, a few feet away from a large number of glass display cases and opened all of his doors to let Green, Angela, Robert, and Golden exit. Once they were out, Ketongu shut the doors and transformed into his Toabot form.

Ketongu then decided to run back to the front entrance and look outside to see if anyone was still inside. If someone was, he'd have to take those people inside with him, something that he really wasn't hoping for. He was already guarding three Matoran, so he did NOT need another one to worry about. Not that he didn't like guarding the three, often times it was Green who he had a hard time keeping track of, but in a way, he enjoyed the thrill of that. One second Green would be missing, and then Green would pop out of nowhere and throw a mustard bomb at him in the next. Or he would purposely leave a trail for the one-eyed Toabot of Light to follow so that he would trip over a metal wire. He chuckled a bit at those memories before focusing back outside.

Just outside the entrance, he saw people flocking over to two small dots hashing it out a couple miles away. He let out a sigh of relief then before turning back to the others with a smirk.

"If there weren't so many people outside, Id play the perfect tune for this". Ketongu told them.

Over the com-link, SkyFighter's voice spoke: "I'd Worry about songs later, get to the cannon now"!

Ketongu simply nodded in agreement and responded: "Sure thing". Then jokingly adding: "Drill sergeant".

It was pretty easy for Ketongu to understand what the rush was all about. If they didn't get the Requiem Blaster out soon, they were going to have hundreds of Makutacons after them. With only two Toabots, three Toa, one Autobot, and three Matoran, two inexperienced, he couldn't count on them lasting too long. Once the Makutacons were through with them, they'd get the dagger and the Requiem Blaster would belong to the Insidious once again.

Just then, Ava flew in and landed gently near Angela. Taking in the surrounding, she shuddered. Why am I seeing scenes from every Indiana Jones movie that involves creepy tombs and temples?"

Green smirked. "Maybe because people couldn't figure out where else to put a Requiem Blaster". Earning a snicker from Angela.

Golden was too distracted looking at all of the ancient knives in the glass display cases. He looked like he was having the time of his life being here. Green really couldn't blame him for being so excited about this. Not because of his age, but because he was making an A in history class, like a 100% A. 'Maybe if he was around when I was in school, I would've done a better job in MY history class'. Green thought.

"Whoa, Green, this stuff is awesome"! Golden exclaimed, making Angela and Ava giggle when his shout echoed.

"I wouldn't really call it THAT". Green told him.

Golden raised an eyebrow. "Why not"?

"Because back then, these pyramids were used to make sacrifices to false gods". Green responded. "These sacrifices most commonly being little children".

Golden immediately tensed up as he began to shiver at the thought of what would've happened to him if he existed back in that time. 'How could someone do something so scary'?! Golden wondered. He could only imagine how many children had died as a result of those sacrifices. 'Were any of those people even sad about losing their kids'? He wondered. 'Why were children even sacrificed'? He also wondered. Each question that popped into his head, either made him more sad or more afraid, so he made a prayer for Jesus to take away his fears and his sadness.

Angela nodded sadly to what Green had said. "Not all nations wanted to accept the truth back then. Some still don't".

"At least, they don't practice children sacrifice anymore." Ava sighed. "I always get sad whenever I hear about it on a documentary. On top of not working, it was stupid for them to kill their future. No wonder many ancient cultures died out."

Deciding to try to brighten the mood, Ketongu said: "Well, on the brighter side of the subject of ancient cultures, at least Israel survived". 'The Israelite's were God's chosen people after all'.

"Yep". Green then decided to take a moment to look at the dagger that Paradox had given him in curiosity. From what Ketongu had told him yesterday, Paradox had chosen him to hold onto the dagger because he thought he was the best choice. 'But why ME'? Green could only wonder. 'How was I a better choice than Ketongu, Robert, Tali, Ava, SkyFighter, or Ops'? They were better trained and equipped to guard something of this much importance. They had even killed more Makutacons than he had. They were better than him in almost every way.

Green had just decided to ask Paradox, should the Toabots ever get him back, as he asked: "Uh, is this thing supposed to tell us anything other than the location of that thing"?

Ketongu shrugged. "Probably not. Who knows how these things were made". For all he knew, this thing could shoot a laser that would make people constipated. 'It was a good thing Paradox chose Green to guard the dagger'. Ketongu thought. 'I'd probably do something stupid with it'. Plus, he had known Green to be pretty compassionate there past six months. He had even paid some people to help build the new base. He was definitely a better Matoran in his heartlight than he gave himself credit for, and that was why he was sure that Paradox had made the right choice.

Ketongu turned his attention then to Golden as he heard him ask: "So, where is it? The Blaster"?

Ketongu blinked his single eye rapidly. "Good question".

"Best bet would be the central burial chamber. " Ava answered as she stared at the ancient drawings on the walls. "It would be the most logical place to hide it as the chamber would be the most protected." If there was one thing she learned from watching all those treasure hunting movies, is that the most important things where always in the central chamber.

Ketongu nodded in agreement, deciding that it would be worth their time to look there. "Let's start there then, but let's hurry".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back outside the Pyramid, Ops and Z were still fighting each other, while at the same time trying not to bump into any of the people countless watching. Just a few seconds ago, some people had started walking away, clearly bored, so Ops and Z had both decided to fight using advanced fighting skills. Ops gave Z a roundhouse kick, and a right punch to the faceplate. Z responded by machine gun punching Ops in the body and face guard. A few seconds later, Ops had managed to move his arms quickly enough to block the punches before delivering a right jab to Z's left cheekplate. Z quickly responded with a right uppercut strong enough to cause Ops to stagger back a bit before Z spun himself and delivered left kick to Ops's chestplate, knocking him into yet another food cart.

Tali cringed at that one. "Something tells me I might end up pounding al those dents out of Ops once this is over." She muttered to herself.

As Z had then run over to the destroyed food cart, Ops dashed out at him, grabbing him and slamming him against the ground, making a few cracks in it. Z attempted to get up as Ops let go, a bit to dizzy to notice Ops as used his right arm to grab Z's neck and put him in a choke hold.

This only made Z laugh as he said: "Careful now Opi, this is supposed to be a distraction, not a death match".

Ops rolled his optics. "Like you weren't gonna make that happen soon enough".

Z waited until Ops had finished that sentence before flipping him over his shoulder, forcing Ops to loosen his grip from Z's neck. When Ops was on the ground, Z wasted no time in grabbing Ops's left arm and tossing him behind himself through a wooden door leading into one of those mini restaurants.

"You okay, Ops?" Having lost track of how long this fight had been going, Tali was getting a bit worried about her fiancé's health. She knew he could take a lot of punches, but there was a time when enough was enough.

Ops grunted as he rose quickly back onto his feet and responded: "Could be worse".

Z continued to smirk, and waited until Ops was close enough before quickly moving to his right and kicking a left leg under both of Ops's legs, tripping him and causing him to hit the floor hard enough to make another crack in it. Z quickly flipped over Ops and landed on his right side.

"Stop being so boring already"! Z taonted loud enough for the crowd to hear. Then whispering in his audio receptor: "BTW, I'm not paying to replace that". Earning a growl from Ops.

Tali straightened immediately upon hearing that. "Since when did you start talking like Iris, Z?" She demanded.

Z was quick to respond: "Since I, surprisingly, started to like you guys".

Tali blinked in surprise. 'Okay, was not expecting that'. "What?"

Z sighed. "Yes I'm a murderer, but I'm actually a bit more soft than I let on. Also, I'm WAY over my grudge with Ops and I was never going to kill either of you. I've been over that for a long time now".

Ops just looked at Z with a glare, at first unwilling to believe him. But then he saw the serious look on Z's faceplate. His Optics widened and his glare became the most surprised look he would ever have to date. 'He's serious'?! Ops thought. He sure looked like it. And believe him, he could tell when other people were lying. He knew all of the signs, and reactions, and facial expressions. But Z wasn't doing ANY of them. And he KNEW when Z was lying so this was a pretty big shocker to him. "So you threatened to kill whoever I loved the most, just to scare me"?

Z smirked. "Well, it WAS pretty funny".

"I seriously do not know what to say to that." Tali was completely floored by that revelation. All this time she had been so angry at Z for threatening Ops and completely distrusting him and now she finds out...it was all for nothing?

"I do". Ops responded before delivering a hard punch to Z's faceplate. He glared again as he said: "You were the reason why I didn't tell her for so long! You really think THAT'S funny"?!

Z kicked Ops hard enough to make him land on his back before responding with an even bigger smirk, and a voice that threatened to burst into laughter: "Yes, I thought it was hilarious".

"You're crazy. And that was not funny." Tali was trying really hard to not yell and scream at the Con. For goodness sakes, she and Ops would have been together long ago if it weren't for this creep! How infuriating!

Z looked a bit disappointingly in Tali's direction as he responded: "Really"? He slumped at her barely visible nod. "Shame. It looked funny from MY POV".

Rolling her eyes, Tali muttered, "You're worse than Iris."

Z turned his attention back to a charging Ops as he responded: "I'm worse than most people".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ava could not keep herself from glancing around warily at the walls and corners of the hallway as she kept spotting more and more spider webs. "I really hate spiders." She muttered, shaking her shoulders as if trying to get some of the creepy crawlies off, her mind constantly tormenting her with the image of the tarantula scene in Raiders of the Lost Ark.

Ketongu smiled then as the mention of spiders brought a pleasant memory into his mind. "There actually used to be some really big ones back on Planet X". Ketongu told them. "They were like Ussel Crabs, only larger. We'd usually ride them all across the planet, and believe me, those suckers were fast".

Ketongu only continued to smile as he remembered what it was like to ride those things anywhere. They went so fast you could feel a cold breeze pass by if it were a hot day, which it almost always was. They would even race them back home for Toabot entertainment. From the rumors Ketongu had heard, there were even a few cubs back at base, but they were too small to ride at this point. If you got a cub, you'd have to wait at least three years until you could ride it. But regardless, Ketongu was happy to know that that would be coming back soon.

"...Cool". Golden said, pretending to be fascinated.

To tell the truth, spiders scared him too. Ever since he saw a magazine with a close up picture of it's face, he had been scared. He had actually screamed in class when he saw the picture, and he couldn't read along with the rest of the class until his science teacher gave him the idea of blocking the picture with his math homework for the rest of class. Green had even heard about the incident, and tried to talk Golden out of his fears, but it didn't work. Those things were too scary looking for Golden to try to forget now.

Green noticed Golden's discomfort and decided to change the subject. "Anyway, why are you so afraid of them"?

"They show up when you least expect it and bite you when you're asleep. I even woke up one time and the creepy thing was right on my chest staring at me!" She shuddered at the memory. "Talk about a wake up call!" She had been so scared stiff that she didn't move until the freaky thing had walked off of her, and them she started screaming her head off. Looking back, she felt a little bad for the spider as it ran as fast as its eight legs could carry it to escape her. She probably gave it a heart attack. Plus, she had to admit, her reaction, though normal at the time, was funny now. "But I'm working to get out of my fear." She chuckled. "Ironically, my favorite anime show is Spider Riders." Now those spiders, Ava did not mind at all. Seriously, how cool would it be to ride those huge spiders? They were so cool!

Ketongu smirked mischievously and pressed the button on the radio in his chest, playing the wah wah song, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Come on". Green told Ava then. "They're tougher than nails but they're easy to squash".

Angela gave her boyfriend a look of disbelief. "You squash those poor little things"? Then poking him. "You're despicable".

Golden looked up at Angela with a curious and confused expression. 'Why NOT try and squash those scary things'? Golden wondered. 'They're so creepy, and Ava just gave me more reasons to be afraid of them'!

"You can squash them if you're fast enough. We didn't call them "speeders" for nothing." Ava stated.

Ketongu chuckled at the name "speeders" and asked Ava: "Wait, are you sure those weren't Ussel Crabs? Cause those usually lick you or tickle you when they're on top of you, AND they're fast".

"Yes, Key. I'm positive it wasn't an Ussal Crab." She knew the difference between an Ussal Crab and a spider.

"OK". Ketongu responded.

Green immediately got what he thought was a hilarious idea and gave Ava a mischievous smirk as he pressed a finger to the com-piece in his ear. 'This ought a make Ketongu proud'. Once he had heard Robert answer his private Com-link, Green asked: "Hey Robert, did you know Ava loves spiders"?

"GREEN!" Ava sputtered, shocked that the Matoran would say that and terrified of what Robert would do with that information. "I said I don't like spiders!" She prayed her voice was loud enough for Robert to hear.

Ketongu struggled not to burst out laughing as he told the female Toa Rahayu of air: "He knows".

"Really"? Robert asked Green.

Green smiled wider. "Yeah, you should totally get a tarantula for her birthday, it's her absolute favorite, she'll love it"!

Ava felt the blood drain from her face at the thought. "Oh no. Not that. Anything but a tarantula." She begged.

"Sounds good"! Robert replied happily. "Happy-thanks Green"!

Green grinned. "Don't mention it buddy".

Unable to think of anything else to do that did not involve trapping him in a whirlwind or entangling him in vines, Ava resorted to use her element to wrap Green in a multitude of spider webs, making sure he could still get out of them safely. "That was for telling Rob to get me a spider."

Green chuckled at her before nuzzling the massive mess of cobwebs on himself. "This actually feels like more of a relief. It's a little cold in here".

"Really?" Ava smirked as she walked past him, making sure to not touch the webs. "You have a spider on your shoulder."

Green immediately jumped when he saw a black widow on his left shoulder. "What?! How did it get there! Getitoff,getitoff,getitoff"!

Angela rolled her eyes with a sigh, before pulling Green close enough so she could pick up the spider with her bare hand. Before Green could question the logic of Angela picking up a black widow with her bare hands, she spoke soothingly to it: "Shhh, hey there". Then running a finger gently down it's back. The spider immediately stood a bit and shivered as if it were enjoying the sensation of being pet by Angela's finger. Ketongu widened his eye a bit at the sight.

"OK, just HOW much do you like spiders"? Ketongu asked her.

Angela turned to Ketongu as she put her hand to the gray brick wall on her left and allowed it to crawl off her hand as she replied: "I read an instruction booklet on how to tame wild spiders like this back at the zoo".

"I didn't know you could tame spiders." Ava stared in shock at Angela. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought such a thing was possible.

Angela nodded. "Oh yeah. There's a LOT of things you can tame, but it takes a lot of practice".

"I know that." Ava nodded. "I used to tame wild horses back home. Rode the lead stallion."

Ava smiled fondly at the memories. She missed the thrill of the riding a pure bred, wild stallion and staying on while it did it's best to buck you off all day. Ava remembered actually laughing in enjoyment and just plain loving it. Then there was the lead stallion. Oh, wow, he was something. A beautiful bay stallion with jet black mane and tail, and a wild fire in his eyes. Oh, riding him had been the best experience of her life. He never broke and she refused to ride any of the others. There was something about him that made her choose him as her permanent steed. At first, it was the same old, same old. She tried to ride him and he tried to buck her off all day long. Managed to throw her off once or twice, but she always got up laughing and got back on...when she finally caught up with him to even get on his back that is. Maybe that was when the bond began. Because as time went on, the two came to respect each other and she finally named him Spirit, after her favorite childhood movie. She missed him. She wondered what had happened to him while she was gone. She made a mental note to ask her dad about him next time they talked.

"I know a Toabot who tamed a Kanohi dragon, and then scanned it for his alternate form". Ketongu told them.

Ava perked up at that. "A dragon?! That is so cool! Amber once told me her mother used to ride a Kanohi dragon long ago." More like Ava pressured Amber to tell her at least something about her mom and Amber finally gave up that little piece of info just to get her off her back.

Ketongu smiled at that. "Awesome". He really thought the idea of a Toa taming a Kanohi dragon was quite the feat. "And the Dragon Bioformer, he's actually a Prime".

Green widened his eyes. "WHAT"?

"Awesome! Best Prime EVER"! Golden exclaimed, making Green chuckle when his shout echoed again.

Suddenly, Green spotted what looked like an open doorway a couple feet down from where they were all at, on the right wall. And on the open door was a plastered sign that read: Tomb Chamber. Green tapped Ava's shoulder before pointing to it. "Here it is. The Tomb chamber".

All excitement melted away as the seriousness of the situation returned. "Alright. You guys ready to do this?" She looked around at her friends.

Ketongu nodded with everyone else. "You bet".

"Then let's go." With a smile, Ava walked into the chamber, everyone following with her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: That thing Z said in that choke hold is a reference to Escape Plan.

Z: And this: Z smirked. "Well it WAS pretty funny"., is a reference to Sherlock.

Biomarvel740: And Lego owns Ussel Crabs. Also, don't try out Angela's method with a Black Widow. Spiders in general can be very dangerous.

Galem: You had me freaking out with the Black Widow. Those are some of the most venomous spiders of earth! (shudders)

Z: I think they're adorable! XD

Biomarvel740: 9.9 Anyways, who enjoyed that chapter?

Galem: (raises a hand) I did! (looks at readers) And if you guys did too, please leave us a review. Or, if you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to send a PM to either of us.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading,

Galem: and please,

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-Blessed day!


	29. Chapter 29

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 28: Oh no

The room was big enough to fit in a Victorian mansion. At first glance, the room was pretty empty, with the coffin sitting right in the center of the room. Ava didn't really pay much attention to it as she glanced around the room, looking for any boobytraps.

Ketongu raised a single eyebrow in surprise/disappointment as he wondered aloud: "Really? THIS is where the Blaster is hidden? I'm pretty sure somebody would've opened this by now".

"Not necessarily, Key." Ava replied as she stared into the dark corners. "There are many tombs that have yet to be opened."

"Yeah, plus the dead bodies smell REALLY foul". Angela said. Seriously, she didn't know how any archeologist could open a coffin willingly, while knowing how awful it smelled.

"Well, we'll have to fight through it for the fate of the world". Green told her. Then looking at the others, and unwilling to open the coffin himself, he asked: "So who's pushing it open"?

"Ketongu, will you have the honor?" Ava smirked. "I'll work to keep the smell away." She smiled at Angela as she said that. She had figured that out of all of them, the Toabot would be the strongest to easily open the coffin. And she did intend to keep the smell away from Angela, though she was seriously tempted to send it to either Green or Ketongu.

Angela smiled back at Ava in thanks as Ketongu placed both of his hands on the coffin.

"Alright". Ketongu said. Then praying aloud: "Dear Lord, whatever lays within this coffin, don't let it burn my eye".

Immediately, upon finishing that prayer, Ketongu gave a strong push to the stone lid of the Mayan coffin. Ketongu was a bit surprised by how heavy the lid was to a Bioformer like him as it moved about an inch before it became to much for him to push. As Ava used her element to direct the foul air from coffin, out of the room, Ketongu pushed his legs against the gray stone floor, pushing harder and harder to no avail. Ketongu had even started to sweat from all of the effort it took to push the lid even a centimeter more off of the coffin.

Seeing that his friend needed help, Green rushed over to Ketongu's left side and pushed with him. Ketongu was about to tell Green that there was no possible chance that he could help push it off, the lid slid straight off and clattered to the flooring behind it. Ketongu immediately took his attention off of the coffin and widened his single eye at the Le-Matoran. Then wiping the sweat off of his forehead, Ketongu remarked: "I didn't know all that zoo work gave you THAT much strength".

Green shrugged at him. "I was doing most of the heavy lifting at the Zoo for a long time Key. Next to the push ups I do every morning, I'm pretty built". Then grinning at Angela as he revealed the larger than average muscles in his arms, making her blush.

Ketongu chuckled at the two lovebirds, rolling his single eye before then looking down into the coffin. What he saw, made him widen his eye in shock. "No".

"What? What is is?" Ava asked, moving over to get a better look at what got Ketongu so worried. As she looked in, her eyes widened to see that the coffin was...empty. "What?! Impossible!" she exclaimed in shock. There was no way they came all this way for it not to be here. "Where is it?" She looked around the room frantically searching for any clue. "How could it not be here?"

Ketongu pressed a finger to his com. "SkyFighter, the Requiem Blaster's not here"!

"It HAS to be"! SkyFighter told him. "I was THERE when it was hidden"!

He wasn't kidding there. He had actually been there with Xanthium when the Requiem Blaster was hidden from the Insidious. Ketongu rubbed his head in curiosity as he tried to think then about what SkyFighter could've meant by that. 'Okay, so he was here, and he said he knew for a fact that it was in this Pyramid'. He face palmed then as he thought about how SkyFighter had once said that he was never actually INSIDE the Pyramid. He said he watched Xanthium carry it inside, but that was it.

Meanwhile Green had sit himself up against the left wall, an expression full of worry and fear covering his powerless Pakari. 'We've officially lost'. Green thought in horror as he lowered his head into his hands, dropping the dagger to the floor on his right side. 'But it wasn't supposed to END this way, was it'? Green wondered. How were they going to stop Insidious from mass genocide, when they didn't even know where the Requiem Blaster was? Green was so frightened at this moment that he was sure he was about to have a panic attack. In this quiet moment of desperation, Green interlocked his fingers and prayed desperately that God wouldn't let this be the end of their journey. That it would not end in failure, and victory for the Makutacons.

Almost immediately as he finished that prayer, he noticed something in the lower right corner of his right eye. He quickly uncovered his mask as he noticed a bright yellow glow radiating from the daggers blade. He picked it up carefully by the handle and lifted it to his face, raising an eyebrow as it immediately glew brighter. He raised an eyebrow in wonder as to what this could mean. Then he remembered how earlier, as they were getting closer to this very pyramid, the blade of the dagger had been glowing brighter.

Angela noticed the look on Greens face and asked: "Green"? In an effort to get his attention.

Green raised a finger. "Wait a minute". as an idea had then entered his head.

As Green had risen to his feet, the dagger glew a bit brighter, and more so when he pointed it forward. Green allowed his curiosity to take control then as he walked closer to the open tomb, noticing it get brighter as he walked towards it. Upon reaching the tomb, Green pointed the blade upwards. The dagger immediately glew as bright as an overhead light as he pointed it to the center of the roof. Green widened his eyes in realization then, while simultaneously sending a prayer of thanks to God for answering his desperate prayer.

Green turned quickly to the others as he spoke: "It's not in the tomb. It's at the top floor".

Angela smiled in realization as well, snapping her fingers as she said: "Of course! This must've been the pyramid Tali told me about! No ones ever been able to get in the top room"!

Ava looked at Angela in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about, Angela?" Ava had never heard anything about this pyramid and how come Tali told Angela about it and not her? Had she been with Robert at the time?

Angela smiled brightly at her friend. "Just before we unloaded, Tali told me that she knew one of these pyramids were made with a door so strong on the very top floor that no one could get through it, I think this is it"!

Ava rested her chin on her hand in thought. "Interesting. Think a Toa bot would be strong enough? Or does it have some kind of special lock?"

Green looked then at the dagger, realization hitting him as he noticed how jagged the edge was. "I think this dagger is the key".

"Okay, so the dagger is the key." Scratch that question off the list. "Next question: how do we get up there?"

"There was a long staircase when we came in"? Ketongu told them.

Golden immediately slumped at the thought of more walking as he complained: "AW"!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, SkyFighter was sitting high in a tree, hidden perfectly from view and happy to hear that everyone now knew where the Requiem Blaster was. With any luck, they'd be done and out of here WAY before the Makutacons could get here. But before SkyFighter could send out a prayer of thanks to The Lord, he noticed something glowing orange in the sky. 'What is that'? He wondered, looking closer and activating zoom vision to zoom in on the object. Three seconds later, he widened his eyes to the sight of a Makutacon drop pod.

He shrugged since there was only one, before taking out a machine gun and saying to himself: "This won't be too difficult at all".

But just as he aimed and was about to pull the trigger, he saw two more drop pods heading his way. Then five more, eight more, twenty more. Before SkyFighter knew it, there were hundreds of drop pods plummeting towards the earth. He widened his eyes in horror as he realized that this was half of the entire Makutacon army. And they had just run out of time. "Oh no".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Oh No indeed.

Galem: (slumps) They just had to show up right then, didn't they?

Biomarvel740: Of course. They have control over every camera there so, they were bound to show up sooner or later.

Galem: Seriously?! That is so on the unfair line.

Biomarvel740: (Chuckles, looks to the readers) Anyways, what did you all think of that chapter?

Galem: Please leave us a review and if you have any questions, you can PM either of us.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD


	30. Chapter 30

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 29: Return of the Makutacons

Meanwhile, back in the market, Tali was sprawled out lazily on another branch in a different tree. She had to abandon her last spot because it happened to be infested with termites. So she made the switch to this new spot and was now watching battle below with bored eyes. Just for the sake of looking at something that wasn't two males punching the oil out of each other, she turned to look at the pyramid where her friends had gone some time ago. Speaking of which, how long had they been gone? Tali wished she had brought a watch with her. "I wonder what's taking so long. You'd think they'd be back by now." She muttered to herself, hoping that they were all okay and hopefully on their way back right now.

"Tali"! She had then heard SkyFighter close to scream through her Com-link.

Silently praying that he had not just broken her eardrum, Tali activated her com. "SkyFighter? What's up?" Then remembering the borderline panic that had underlined his yell, she tensed. "What's going on?!"

"You need to get everyone out of there NOW". SkyFighter responded through his com-piece. "We're about to have company. A LOT of it".

Just as the last word reached her ears, a different sound caught Tali's attention. Turning her gaze to the sky, she stared in horror as it practically rained large metal meteorites on and around the pyramids. "Oh no." Was all she could say as she watched some of the metal spheroids land just beyond the area while others, about four or five, whistled over her head and crashed a mile or two from her position. Her ears still ringing from the explosions of hot metal impacting the earth, Tali was able to make out the sound of people screaming in terror. Turning her attention back to the crowd, she saw the magnitude scattering in panic as the chaos continued. She opened her mouth to warn the others ,only to find that fear had silenced her. She tried several times, forcing herself to calm down enough to finally find her voice and scream, "Ops! Z! Get out of there!" With trembling fingers, she activated her com. "Ava! Ava! Do you read me?! Get out of the pyramid! I repeat, get everyone out of the pyramid NOW("She stole SkyFighters line"! #Z)! We got trouble out here!"

"We're nearly up the staircase"! Greens voice responded quickly through the mic.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Z and Ops both turned to the sound of burning metal falling quickly downwards towards their position, deciding to stop fighting as everyone, originally crowded around them, ran for their lives towards the exit of the Mayan Ruins area. Z let an insane smile show on his face-plates as he unsheathed his tail, the blade on the end of it glowing a searing red.

"Screw that"! Z responded to Tali's warning. "I've done studied these things, and I know how to kill them"!

Ops glared over at the Decepticon. "Don't be stupid Z"!

Z smirked at Ops. "I'm NOT stupid". He smiled brightly and turned to the sound of a meteor crashing behind them. Then as a Makutacon soldier, wearing a silver skull mask and black armor, he shouted: "I'm CRAZY"! before rushing towards it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tali jumped down to the ground just as another meteor crashed through the tree she had been in. Not even giving it a second thought, she ran and dodged, eventually hitting the ground in a roll that brought her back to her feet. "I'd give him that." she muttered lowly, referring to Z, as she looked around to see the more Makutacons standing up.

"Me too". Ops said over the com. "Get over here, we can protect each other if we stay close. In case it takes a while to get over here, there's one place these things aren't armored. If one gets close, shoot it in the eyes".

"Good plan." Tali responded as she ran in a zigzag pattern to dodge the bullets and missiles that seemed to be falling by the bucket load. Knowing that a Toa, an Autobot and a crazed Decepticon was not going to be enough to take on these numbers, Tali desperately called Ava again. "Ava, please tell me you've reached the objective yet."

"Almost there." she was almost positive she heard Ava let out an annoyed huff. "Just give us a few more minutes."

"Fine. Just hurry up!" Tali sighed. A few minutes might end up being a few minutes too late for them.

"Was that a 'take your time but hurry up' line?" Ava's voice chuckled in her ear and as much as she would have loved to swap teasing phrases, Tali was so not in the mood.

"Not the time, Ava!" Tali yelled as she narrowly missed a flaming bullet to her head. Yeowzah, that was close!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile inside the Mayan Pyramid, Green and the others were running as quickly as they possibly could up the large set of stone steps. Now that the Makutacons were here, they would have to hurry up and get the Requiem Blaster out of their reach. Upon reaching the top of the steps, they all reached a silver room with an overhead light. Upon entrance, they had immediately noticed a black, armored door with Xtronian symbols all glowing a dark red.

Upon spotting said door, everyone wasted no time in running to it and looking closely at it, searching for a possible keyhole. A minute passed as they continued to unsuccessfully search for it. Green scratched the back of his head as he continued to desperately look it over. 'Where could it be'? He wondered. "Is there some kind of ancient invisibility trick covering the hole or something'? Green wondered.

Ava scanned the entirety of the door, looking carefully at all the places that one could put a keyhole, but so far nothing. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Wouldn't the hole be like, Toabot height?" she asked. It was the most logical option.

Ketongu Immediately spotted what appeared to be a thin hole with a part of a mechanism sticking out. "Indeed it would". He responded. Then lifting Green up and holding him close to the hole: "But Paradox gave it to him, it might not work for the rest of us".

"Makes sense." Ava nodded. "Like an honorary Toabot." She smiled at Green.

Green smiled back at Ava, then looked back at the door at he hurriedly tried to find the hole, not just because the fate of the world was in their hands, but also because he felt a bit uncomfortable being held up by the body. A few seconds later, and he had found it, smiling thankfully with a sigh of relief as he took the dagger out of his back pack and placed it in front of the keyhole, ready to unlock this door and end this matter. But before he could push the dagger in, he heard Ops speak over the com-link.

"Green, don't do it".

"What?" Tali's confused voice immediately followed after Ops'.

"Why not, Ops?" Ava voiced the question in everyone's mind. Why did Ops not want Green to open the door? They were here to get the Blaster. Now they were so close and suddenly Ops want's to just abandon ship? Did Z hit his head one time too many and knocked some wires loose?

"When SkyFighter told us we couldn't destroy it because of that prophecy thing"? Ops asked.

Green immediately face-palmed there. Here they were trying to get the Requiem Blaster out to destroy it, and they had all forgotten about that prophecy."Good call Ops". Green said.

Z spoke through the com then: "I didn't forget".

Green narrowed his eyes. "You weren't even here then"!

"ANYWAYS, If Green opens that door, the only thing he'll do is make the Makutacon's jobs easier". Ops continued.  
"Plus, we're not gonna last long alone. We need you guys to help call in all of the reinforcements"!

"Ops is right!" Tali's voice called urgently. "We need help!" The odds were not in their favor this time around. It would take a miracle for them to all make it out of this one alive.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Galem: Sorry for the cliffhanger, everyone!

Biomarvel740: But this is a pretty long story so we're going to have to make room for at least fifteen more chapters... I think.

Galem: O.O fifteen?! (faints)

Biomarvel740: lol! (To readers) Anyways, what did you all think of this chapter? (Chuckles at Galem, Taps her head) Galem?

Galem: (wakes up and glares at Biomarvel, smiles at readers) Please leave a review for us and if you have any questions, you can PM either myself or Biomarvel740.

Biomarvel740: Again, we thank you all for taking the time to read-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD


	31. Chapter 31

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 30: A mother and son reunited

"Again". Xanthium instructed.

"Yes, sir." Diego sighed as he focused on and slapped the bowl of water in front of him. Thirty minutes ago, he had been so ecstatic to be trained by Xanthium but right now, sitting cross-legged on a table and focusing on a bowl of water for the who-knows-how-manyth time, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Again".

Diego gritted his teeth together as slapped the water again and struggled against the temptation to lash out with his element at Xanthium. This was so frustrating! He thought he would be doing cool moves or sparring, instead he's stuck staring and slapping at a stupid. bowl. of. WATER!

"Again".

Finally unable to take it any more, Diego let out a huff. "How is this supposed to help me with my lightning powers?" his voice was strained with the controlled anger that boiled in him.

Xanthium maintained a calm stature as he responded: "It helps you to maintain a clearer mind and gain more strength. But once that is done, you must remember that Your elemental power does not only come from here". Pointing to his arms. "Thought you will need a tremendous amount of strength to master it, it must also be felt here". Then pointing to his forehead.

"Oh." Anger melted away as Diego thought over Xanthium's words. He would need to feel his element...in his processor? The young Praxian frowned in confusion. How did that even work?

Xanthium chuckled at the young Toabot's thoughtful look. "It is alright. Paradox would often question this as well, until five days later when he slapped the dinner table... In half".

Diego's gaze snapped up at Xanthium's in shock. "He what?! Seriously?" The mental image of Paradox slapping a table in half just seemed...off to Diego. He knew the Toabot leader was powerful but not like that!

Xanthium laughed at Diego's surprised expression. Indeed, and he had that exact same expression when he did it too".

"I don't doubt it." Diego chuckled. "I mean, I would be shocked too."

Xanthium simply smiled at the young Toabot, thinking of how similar he was to a younger Paradox in his training days. When Paradox was put through training under Xanthium, there had always been a number of questions from him, so many that it would probably irritate any normal teacher. But Xanthium had encouraged it, and maintained a calm and patient attitude in the presence of a storm full of questions. Even when Paradox had a once in a while attitude, Xanthium was always there as a brother, and a friend, to calm him down. And to hear that Paradox had actually matured from who he had been, into the warrior slash leader, Xanthium did not know how he could be more proud. He was only sad that he couldn't see it happen with his own eyes.

Xanthium was jolted away from his thoughts at the sound of a door opening behind them, and readied a throwing knife in his left hand before realizing it was Billy. Billy saw this but decided not to make a huge deal about it. Instead, he raised his hands jokingly in surrender, earning a chuckle from Xanthium as he lowered the arm holding the throwing knife.

"We're getting a distress call from SkyFighter". Billy immediately told them.

Billy then raised a Walkie Talkie as SkyFighters voice spoke through it. "We've got Makutacons"!

Xanthium was immediately interested and concerned as he asked: "How many friend"?

"Ten. No, fifteen. Agh, now it's thirty. We need back up ASAP"!

Billy nodded. "Right away"! Then hanging up, he looked to the Praxian. "Oh and Diego, there's someone who wants to see you".

"Who?" Diego asked, tilting his head in confusion. He didn't really know that many people outside of his team and father so...

Billy made a gesture to the door as a female Toa walked in. She looked like a regular Toa of Water wearing a blue Kanohi Mahiki, a mask of illusion. Diego was about to ask her who she was as he had never seen her before in his life when she silently reached up and removed the mask. Instantly, her armor changed color from a plain blue to the blue and white combination, her arms engraved with silver inscriptions. A few even graced the blue Huna on her face. But the main thing that drew everyone's attention was the pair of white wings that were folded so neatly on her back. Those alone were enough to tell everyone who she was. Diego swallowed thickly as the female lifted her warm, golden red gaze to meet his sapphire blue.

"Hello, my son." she said, her gentle voice bringing back so may memories and emotions that he had tried so hard to suppress.

"M...Mom?" Diego stuttered, still numb with shock as he tried to sort out what he was feeling.

Billy immediately widened his eyes, looking between the two a few times. 'His mom'?! Billy wondered. 'How was this possible'?! He had known she had a son, but he didn't know it was Diego. Billy and his group, the Toa Voya, had met Adhira, and her sister Valera, at Cave Academy, a college that was literally built inside of a massive cave. Despite the fact that this academy was in a cave, it was one of the most popular colleges in the Central District, next to Uni University. But that was besides the point. To know that two good friends of his were mother and son? That was a bit awkward.

Xanthium noticed the look on Billy's Mohtrek and spoke immediately: "I do believe it would be best to give the two of you privacy"?

Adhira shifted her gaze to Xanthium and smiled kindly. "Yes, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you."

Xanthium nodded and gave the Guardian Toa an honorable bow. "Of course dear". Then walking out at a normal pace with Billy following behind.

Unknown to the two relatives, another Toabot had been in the room as well, Red, Toabot of Fire. In not wanting to walk out awkwardly, and in wanting to hear how this meeting would turn out, Red hid himself in the shadows, and did what he always did best in every situation, remained silent.

Adhira took a few minutes to look her son over. The last time she had seen him was back when he was a sparking, a mere baby, and now he stood tall, just like another Autobot she knew. "You look amazing, Diego." She complimented, smiling softly. "So much like your father."

"Thanks." The ice underlying Diego's voice cautioned Adhira that this reunion was not going to be an easy one. She looked down, trying to find another way to break the ice. If she could just get him to talk to her, then maybe they would have a chance at reforming their bond. After ten, tense filled minutes, which felt more like an eternity, Adhira cautiously spoke up again. "I heard you are part of a Toa team now." She looked up at him, praying that he would warm up to her at least a little. "Who's your lead-Toa?"

"Tali." Adhira did not even register the tightness in her son's voice due to her surprise over his answer.

"Tali?" She echoed, her eyes wide, betraying her shock and joy. "Tahu and Gali's little girl?!" She grinned brightly. She remembered when Tahu and Gali had announced that they were having twins. She had been so overjoyed for them and had absolutely fallen in love with the new Toalings when she saw them after they were born. Back then, she had hoped that her children and the Nuva children would become the best of friends. And it looked like her wish had come true. She was just sad she had not been around to see it herself. "Oh my goodness! That's amazing, Diego." She smiled happily at him, expecting to see him smile back at her excitement. But instead, he remained silent, his features as masked and cold as his father's before she met him. Adhira frowned. It was one thing to see that look on her sparkmate's face, but on her son it looked...wrong, for some reason. "Diego..."

That was the last straw. All the time she had been there, standing right in front of him, talking to him and acting as if she had never left, Diego's blood had slowly been boiling in his veins. He kept fighting it. This was his mother! He should be happy to see her! He should have run over and given her a hug the second she revealed herself! But no, instead he was standing here like a stone statue, trying to decide whether to be happy or mad! And mad won.

"Why?" He snarled, glaring angrily at her. "Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back for me? Why now, after all this time? Why?! Father I understand, but why you?!" The words poured out of him like a river. All the emotions he had bottled up since he had been a youngling were now finally allowed to find vent on the one person he had dreamed of seeing.

Adhira looked down sadly as she absorbed her son's anger. She had known coming back would result in some sour emotions and perhaps a few biting words, but she had not expected the intensity of the rage she was feeling coming off of him. She knew in his eyes, she had been unfair to him, but he did not know why.

"Diego, I know you're angry with me but please, understand that I did not want to...abandon you like that. I wanted to keep you, to train, to raise you. But after the Bioformers law went out, I had no choice but to sever all ties with you. And not just you, your father, my sister, her family, our friends, everyone. We had to be dead to them to order to keep them safe. And I want you to know the decision was not made lightly. Prowl and I both discussed it late into many nights before agreeing to it. Neither of us were going to have what was happening to those other Bioformers happen to you."

Her voice had a biting tone on the last sentence, which Diego caught. He looked away to the side to recollect his thoughts as his mother's words sunk in. She had never wanted to leave him. If the exile had never happened, they would have been together. But Diego refused to place blame on the Bioformer race. After all, he was a Bioformer as well. Diego quickly shook his head as tears began to well up in his optics. His thoughts were beginning to get muddled and confused. Everything he had ever believed to be the reason she had left was collapsing quickly and he had no way to stop it.

"And what about Aunt Valera? She left around the same time you did." His voice did not have that much bite to it, but he wanted to know.

"It was common knowledge that where one sister went, the other would know. Valera didn't want her family to be targeted by people who would want to know my location. So she left with me to keep them safe. It was the only way and we took no joy in it."

Diego clenched his fists as every reason to stay mad at her sifted through his mental fingers like sand. "You didn't send me a message, a note, anything, to let me know you cared. Neither did father. Only a few things after you left then complete cut off." He looked up at her as tears of anger streamed down his cheeks. The sight broke Adhira's heart. "Do you know how much I went through? All the taunting I had to endure from the other kids, the ridicule, the jests, the mockery, just because I didn't have a mother or father? Do you know what it's like to have to pretend everything is okay when you're broken and crying on the inside?"

Red was immediately angered as he heard Diego yelling at his mother the way he was, and was angered all the more for the reason WHY Diego was angered with her. 'So WHAT if she had been gone for years?! Had he really forgotten the moral all Toabots held, forgiveness?! And at least his mother was here NOW! How was he not at least appreciative of THAT'?! Red immediately emerged from the shadows and stabbed his right sword into the wall to his right, gaining their attention, and surprising them both by doing something he hadn't done in a hundred years: Speak.

"Maybe YOU should try being someone who's actually LOST everything before you go blaming an ALIVE relative for your pain"! Red shouted angrily, before breaking the sword in the wall, taking a breath to calm himself.

Surprised thoughts from Diego seeing as Red never speaks. EVER. lol! And then thoughts about how this was the first time anyone had ever seen hims angry.

iego stared at Red, completely shocked speechless at the fact that Red had talked! Red never talks! The other Toabots told him Red never talks. The guy was practically like Snake Eyes! Then after that shock wore off, another hit him in the face. Red was angry. Red never got angry, at least not like this. He had never heard the others mention that Red could get this mad.

Unaware of her son's thoughts, Adhira looked over at the Toabot. "Calm yourself, young one." Even though the words were not directed at him, the calm, stern tone of her voice made Diego feel like a small child being lectured. "Son, I do know what it is like to pretend all is well when they are not." Adhira stood tall with her hands behind her back as she regarded her son. "I did so for many years and it ate at me on the inside. But the truth was, I was never alone in the first place. I didn't know it, but Jesus was watching over me. Don't you remember that song I used to sing to you?"

Diego stayed quiet as he thought back to the few memories of her. Looking down, he thought hard, trying to think. 'Song? What song? I don't remember...' Then a tune started to play in his processor, slowly growing until the melody became recognizable enough for Diego to match the lyrics. He really wanted to ram his head into the nearest wall. How could he have forgotten that song? "The one that says Jesus is a faithful friend?" He asked, a bit sheepishly.

Adhira nodded. That's the one. Just because Prowl and I weren't around physically didn't mean you were alone. Jesus was with you the whole time, watching and protecting you."

Red knew that Adhira was talking to Diego, but in a way, it felt like she had been talking to him as well. A hundred years ago, back on Planet X, the war had taken his entire family and he was left homeless, aside from occasionally stopping to live in a homeless shelter. Five years later, he was out of money and literally had nothing, to make matters worse, he was hunted by Makutacons for stealing food. One day, they had caught up to him, and as they had been preparing to execute him, Red immediately made a desperate prayer to Jesus, asking that he would spare his life and give him a better one.

Much to his surprise, his prayer was answered as SideSwerve, Ketongu, and SkiJack had come to his rescue and saved him from the Makutacons who had intended to kill him. After that, they had invited him to train with them, and became something of a family with them. As he remembered how Jesus had truly saved him that day, he couldn't help but lean back against the wall, and sob into his hands, while once again thanking Jesus for being his savior in more ways than one.

Rack walked in as well as he told Diego: "Kid, I know what you've been through. Quite a few of us still haven't gotten into contact with our parents". It was true. Most parental figures from the war, had files that either read KIA or MIA. Those who were MIA, only a few had actually returned, but all others were unaccounted for at the moment. Rack smiled at the Toabot of lightning then. "But despite all of the pain we feel, it doesn't have to form the legacy we make. Instead, make it for The Lord, for he is always with you, ready to help you while you struggle with pain. He gives us all gifts, and in return we use our gifts for him with the actual intent of doing so selflessly. What the Insidious does with his legacy, it is evil. But the thing about evil is, regardless of how strong it may become one moment, Jesus will defeat it in the right moment, always".

As Rack addressed Diego, Adhira had turned her attention to the sobbing Rack and resisted the urge to hug the Toabot. One, she didn't know why he was crying and two, he probably didn't want one right now.

"But...I just...I don't...I never.." Diego's stuttering words drew her attention back to her son in time to see him on the verge of breaking down. He wanted to accept what he was being told but something was blocking the progress.

"Oh, Diego." She sighed sadly as she reached out to him in the best way she knew how. With song. And she knew the perfect one.

"I searched for love  
When the night came  
And it closed in

I was alone  
But you found me  
Where I was hiding"

Adhira did her best to make sure her voice did not crack during this song. Not only was it an emotional song, but this was the song that would send her to her knees from just listening to it on the radio back when she had been suffering from deep depression.

"And now I'll never, ever be the same  
It was the sweetest voice  
that called my name say in'

You're not alone for I am here  
Let me wipe away your every fear  
My love, I've never left your side  
I have seen you through the darkest night  
And I'm the one who's loved you all your life  
All of your life."

Adhira turned to the side a bit so that she was able to face both her son and Red at the same time. This song was for them, so she sang it at them.

"You cry yourself to sleep  
'Cause the hurt is real and the pain cuts deep  
All hope seems lost  
With heartache your closest friend  
And everyone else long gone"

Diego fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands, sobbing his Liark out as he listened to the song. The lyrics held true for him. He had cried himself to sleep many a night, the harsh words of the other younglings stabbing at him like swords. The memories opened like a broken dam and his sobs grew stronger. Unable to bear seeing her son like this, Adhira quickly walked over and knelt beside him, resting both a comforting arm and wing around his shoulders as she did not skip a beat in the song.

"You had to face the music on your own  
But there is a sweeter song  
That calls you home sayin'

You're not alone for I am here  
Let me wipe away your every tear  
My love, I've never left your side  
I have seen you through the darkest night  
And I'm the one who's loved you all your life  
All your life."

Red was crying still, only this time, there were tears of joy at her song. And though he knew the song was primarily for Diego, that didn't stop him from looking at Adhira as he said: "Thank you, Guardian Toa Adhira".

"You're very welcome, young Toabot." Adhira smiled warmly at him, not noticing the white and red Toa walking in with a concerned look. Because they were still new to dealing with bonds, Amber had felt the whole roller coaster of emotions her cousin had and was going through. When he didn't response to her questioning pings over it, she used the bond to find him to make sure he was okay.

"Diego, are you..." What she did not count on was seeing someone with him. Someone she didn't think she would ever see again. "Aunt Adhira?"

Adhira turned to the source of the voice and blinked a bit as her lightning fast mind quickly told her who she was looking at. After all, she looked just like her mother did at that age. "Amber?!" she grinned brightly.

"Aunt Adhira!" Amber squealed with joy and charged straight into her aunt's arms, hugging her tightly as tears of joy streamed down her face. Adhira laughed happily as she hugged her niece close to her, so overjoyed to hold her again.

"Amber! My goodness, girl, look at you! You've grown so much!" She was not kidding. Last time she had held Amber, the little Toaling was still small enough to rest on her hip.

Amber nuzzled her aunt happily. "I've missed you, Aunt Adhira."

"I've missed you too, dear one." Adhira lovingly kissed the top of Amber's head, thinking of what a shock Valera was going to get when she saw her.

Pow had originally been in deep conversation with Amber earlier before the two had walked in, and now that Amber was hugging her long lost aunt, all he could wonder at first was: 'How long have I been gone'? But as he then saw how happy Amber was, all Pow could do was smile. Sure, they had both only become friends a couple days ago, but regardless of how their relationship had originally been as enemies, all Pow had ever wanted for Amber was to be happy. Now that she was, Pow honestly couldn't help but be happy himself.

Aware that there was someone watching them, Adhira looked up at spot the young Toa Voya of Stone. "And who is this?" She asked. Breaking the hug, Amber smiled happily when she saw Pow.

"Oh, this is my friend, Pow. Pow, this is my aunt, Adhira Metru." Every fiber of Amber's being was giddy with excitement, not just to have her aunt back but to also introduce her to her friends. And apparently the excitement was contagious as Adhira started chuckling.

"Please, call me Adhira." She smiled warmly as she extended her right hand to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Pow."

Pow gladfully extended his left hand and shook Adhira's hand, offering a kind smile as he said: "It's a Pleasure meeting you as well Adhira". Then smiling at Amber: "You have a wonderful niece if you don't mind me saying so".

"Thank you." Adhira chuckled at that before noticing that said niece had hurried over to be with her cousin who now seemed much happier. "She takes after her mother."

"Her mother must be great too". Pow responded. Then looking to the ground: "Wish I could meet her". A bit sad that she wasn't here.

There were a couple reasons as to why this made him sad. The first reason, mentioned earlier, was because he wanted Amber to be happy. Now that her aunt was here, and with Amber being as happy as currently was, he could only imagine the happy reunion between her and her mother. The second reason was because he wanted to get to know her better through a conversation with her mom. In being her mom, surely Valera knew more about her than he currently did. Plus, he loved her, and with information like that at his disposal, he was hoping he could show her just how much he cared.

Noticing the sad look on his face, Adhira rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. You will soon." She assured him. "She's on her way to give your friends some cover until reinforcements arrive. She's always like that." It was true, out of the two of them, Valera was the one with the most number of times running headlong into battle. And when that happened, Adhira would end up having to be the voice of reason. But this time, she let her go. The call was urgent. They could finish the reunion with everyone after the battle.

Pow smiled. "Cool". Almost immediately, he thought of how he could get a bit of that info early. When Amber was occupied talking to Diego, Pow asked her: "So uh, seeing as you know Amber well, can I ask for a little advice on something"?

Adhira blinked in surprise at the question. She hadn't really expected it and she felt a bit confused. "Yes, you may."

Pow shifted his right foot a bit nervously for a second before then asking her, quiet enough for Amber to not hear them: "How do you think one would get someone-" He motioned his eyes to Amber for a second before immediately continuing: "-to like you if they like someone else"?

Adhira blinked again and looked from Pow to Amber and back again as realization dawned on her. 'So, Pow likes Amber but she doesn't return his feelings.' she sighed to herself. "I had hoped Amber wouldn't follow her mother's path when it came to her love life." Adhira sighed out loud. "Oh well. The only advice I can give is to continue to be her friend and be yourself. If Amber is anything like her mother was, then she might actually have feelings for you in return but is fighting with herself about it. Thus the "someone else"." She smiled. Give her some time, she'll come around soon enough."

Pow thought about what she had said for a moment before then nodding and replying: "Alright. Thanks by the way".

"You're welcome, Pow. Don't give up hope, alright." Adhira smiled knowingly. "I can already tell that you care deeply for my niece. And I'm glad about that."

Pow smiled back, forcing a blush down as he responded: "I do, and don't worry about the hope, I won't give up".

"Good." Adhira smiled.

"You won't give up on what?" Both Pow and Adhira turned to see Amber walking up to them, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

Pow had already thought of a response as he turned to the beautiful female Toa of Ice and teasingly replied: "I won't give up on making you laugh. I was just telling her how you don't laugh very often".

dhira smirked a bit, quickly seeing what Pow was doing and decided to poke some fun at her niece. "Looks like her father's cold nature is starting to set in." She said in a somewhat disappointed voice as she turned to Pow, a pleading look on her face. "Keep it up, we don't want her to take after her uncle Kopaka, now do we?" At the question, Adhira looked at Amber with a clear teasing smirk on her face, which sent the Toa Rahayu of Ice into a fit of giggles.

"Aunt Adhira!" Amber laughed. She couldn't believe it, her aunt wasn't even back in her life for three hours and she was already poking fun at her like she used to do back when she had been a very young Toaling. 'Ah, I love my family!'.

Adhira made a face of mock shock. "Was that...a laugh?" She asked, as though surprised to see her niece nearly doubled over with mirth. It made her smile to see Amber so happy again.

Pow smiled at Amber. "Looks like it's finally working then".

"Apparently so." Adhira chuckled.

"Cut it out." Amber pleaded, ducking her head so that her hair would hide her growing blush.

"Can't. It'd just grow back." Amber's gaze snapped back up at her aunt. Where had she heard that phase before? It was so familiar. Where...Her eyes widened in shock as the memory came back.

"That's what Ava said before!"

"Who did you think she learned it from?" Adhira had said it a few times during her visits to her older Earth brother before the exile. It usually had consisted of her acting "a little too much like Matau for my taste", as Whenua had so bluntly said. Adhira chuckled to herself. Ah, she missed her brothers. Never a dull moment.

Noticing her faint blush, Pow teased: "Uh oh, is she blushing"?

Amber could not stop the bright red bush that took over her face, and it only got redder when her aunt started laughing.

"She is! She's blushing!" Adhira giggled at her niece's predicament before glancing over at Pow.

Pow chuckled. "Oh man. Hey Amber, you're face is starting to look like a tomato, seeing as you're a Toa of Ice, isn't that bad for your element"?

"No, not really." Amber blinked at him, a bit confused. "Why?"

"Maybe because I'm a good friend who just gets too concerned for his best friends". Pow humorously replied.

"Thanks, Pow." Amber chuckled, trying and failing to stop her blush again.

Hiding a smirk, Adhira whispered to Pow. "Told ya." Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she glanced over her shoulder for a minute before turning her attention back to them. "You two keep chatting. I need to finish a conversation with your cousin." Amber nodded, knowing that the second part had been directed at her.

Once Adhira was gone, Pow asked Amber curiously: "So uh, before we go on out there to fight the war... How do you feel about War Machine"?

Amber looked down sadly as she held her arm. "Honestly, I don't feel the way I used to for him. Being around him, I just felt...empty." Like there was nothing there." She sighed deeply. "I guess it was...just another crush." A tear fell down her cheek as she uttered those words. She had really hoped he had been the one, but after she had taken some time to analyze her emotions, she realized that there was no connection. They were just friends. That's all.

Pow blinked in surprise, holding in a fit of excitement and wiping a tear away with his right thumb as he asked her: "Really"? Amber nodded, causing Pow to scratch the back of his head. "Wow. So, you liking somebody else now or what"?

"I'm not quite sure yet. But, when I am, you'll be the first to know." She smiled at Pow, hiding the fact that her heartlight was pounding a bit faster.

Pow smiled back at the beautiful female Toa Rahayu of Ice, before turning away, acting like he was turning his attention to Adhira and Diego's conversation when he was really hiding a blush and a wide smile. Pow just couldn't help but be happy at this moment. Just a few seconds ago, he had taken Adhira's advice, and it was already working. He smiled happily. Maybe Amber would be in his arms sooner than he had originally thought. 'Way to go Pow'. He thought to himself. 'You're just one step away from winning the girl of your dreams'!

Diego smiled sadly as he watched his cousin and Pow. Don't get him wrong, he was very happy and relieved to see that they were now having a conversation without going at each other's throats. But what saddened him was the reaction and pure joy that Amber greeted his mother with. It was as though someone had punched him in his liark. In fact, he had had to fake a smile at his cousin when she had bounded over to him to quickly see if he was okay before running back to his mother's side. Just like he had always imagined he would do.

"Diego." With a light jolt, Diego snapped out of his quiet pity party and turned to see Adhira standing right next to him. 'Whoa! How did she do that?!' He thought to himself as he took notice of her calm gaze. 'No, wait...' Diego focused on her eyes and was able to catch a glimpse of some emotions he had not caught earlier. It made him feel terribly guilty.

"Mom. I'm so sorry for what I said." He said quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth like a waterfall. "I was angry. I shouldn't have blamed you. I apologize." He hung his head as shame washed over him so he missed the warm smile on his mother's face.

"Oh, sweetie, I forgive you." She pulled him into a hug which he returned. Both did not want to let go as they left all the years of separation vanish in this one moment. "I missed you very much. Your father too."

Diego smiled and reluctantly pulled back from the hug, but only at arms reach. He didn't want this moment to end just yet. "I missed you too, Mom." Then he heard his voice ask, "How is Dad?" Which shocked him a bit. It had been a long time since he had last heard from his father but as he had a very busy schedule, he never wondered about it that much. Plus, he would have felt something in the bond if something had happened to Prowl.

"The same workaholic I fell in love with." Adhira chuckled, a dreamy look on her face as her thoughts went back to her beloved sparkmate who she had yet to reunite with.

"Mom!" Diego rolled his optics. He still had no idea how in the world his workaholic dad managed to get the attention of such a free spirit like his mother. 'I guess opposites do attract.' he muttered to himself.

Snapped back to reality by her son's outcry, Adhira gave him her best innocent look. "What?" She asked sweetly, making her son facepalm.

Just as everyone in the room was bursting into a storm of laughter, Billy had re-entered the room. "Hey guys, we're about to roll on out of here". Billy told them. Then looking to Adhira and Diego: "You got this thing resolved"?

Diego smiled happily at his friend as he stood next to his mother. "Yes, Billy. We have."

Billy smiled back at them, then opening the door to let everyone outside as he ordered: "Alright then, let's move out".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Toa Rahayu stood outside with their friends and teammates. Alyan stood next to Diego, both eager to get into battle and help rescue their friends. Iris walked up to Amber and exchanged at bro fist with her, both exchanging a look that reaffirmed their promises to each other as friends and as a team. They all knew that as long as they were together, they would make it through this fight.

Off to the side a bit stood Adhira in a more calm stance. She smiled at the young Toa, seeing in their eyes and optics the same eagerness and dedication she had witnessed among her family and teammates. She knew not to worry about them. They could handle their own. She just had to make sure her sister wouldn't have all of the fun without her.

The second Billy had stepped outside, he had seen the worried expressions on everyone elses faces, and couldn't help but feel a bit of the same worry. The last time he had been in a battle between Bioformers, Billy had only managed to kill one. Now that they were about to go toe to toe with hundreds, Billy, and the rest of his Toa and Autobot forces would have to fight harder than before. But again, he only felt a bit of worry. Other than that, he knew he was ready to go into battle, it was what he was made for, and regardless of the outcome of this soon-to-be battle, he was ready to fight for the innocent people of this earth. He could go in alone if he had to, but he wouldn't last long that way, so the best option, he decided, was to encourage them with a pep talk.

"Listen up, Green, Tali and their friends are getting ambushed and hammered pretty hard by what I assume will soon be fifty to a hundred Makutacons, and I know this will be difficult, but they need us and so does everyone else. The reason why these Makutacons are even here in the first place, is to commit genocide of every living thing on this earth, and sure, we may deserve it, but let's think about why you're here. You are all here because deep down, regardless of how afraid you are for your own life, you are willing to protect those who have already been forgiven, because that's why you were born, you were born to make a mark on this world as selfless, heroic, Toa, Autobots, and Toabots, who defend these people, because Jesus gave his own life to save them! So let's take up arms, let's protect their freedom, and let's take these Makutacons, and their ideal revenge, back to the scrapyard"! Then raising a rifle: "Hoorah"?!

Immediately, the Toa Rahayu lifted their fists and weapons in the air as they echoed with a loud "Hoorah!", showing their full support. Adhira simply smiled and nodded her agreement, pleased to hear that the Marine phrase was still being used.

Billy smiled fully, knowing now that they were ready for war as he ordered: "Then let's move out"!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Diego slapping that bowl of water and Paradox slapping the table in half is another reference to Arrow, Hasbro owns Snake Eyes, and Galem, I have to say, the way you described Adhira made her sound hot.

Galem: (chuckles) Easy there, Bio. She's already taken.

Biomarvel740: (Chuckles) I know. You excited for the battle to come?

Galem: (smiles) Yes, I am!

Adhira: (hugs Galem) Me too!

Galem: Adhira! (hugs her) Oh my goodness! It's so good to see you!

Adhira: (giggles) It's great to see you too, Galem! We've missed you.

Galem: I've missed you too. And don't worry I will get back to that soon. I promise. Besides, you girls won't leave me alone.

Adhira: (giggles) No duh.

Z: I'M SO EXCITED TOO! I'm going to kill so many Makutacon! Just you WAIT readers! XD

Adhira: (sing song voice) Not as much as Val.

Galem: (giggles) Well, we'll just have to wait and see.

Biomarvel: (Chuckles, rolls my eyes, Looks to readers) Anyways, how about the rest of you?

Z: (pouts) Aw COME ON!

Biomarvel: (Chuckles, rolls my eyes, Looks to readers) Anyways, how about the rest of you? And what do you think of the story so far?

Galem: Please leave a review for us to let us know. And if you have any questions, you can PM either myself or Biomarvel740.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all once more for reading-

Galem: and please-

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD


	32. Chapter 32

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 31: Run!

Meanwhile, hidden inside of the medium sized Mayan pyramid, Green, Angela, Golden, Ketongu, and Ava could see all of the meteors landing outside in a multitude of directions. Some were normal sized, and others were massive, but the number of meteors landing into the stone ground must've at least been a hundred at a time. Green widened his eyes a bit as he removed and loaded a mini Xtronian rifle from the cylinder device Armor had given him earlier. 'SkyFighter sure wasn't kidding when he said Insidious had half of the Makutacon army at his disposal'. Green thought.

Ketongu followed in sync with Green's action and loaded both of his cannons as he commented: "Man, that's a lot of Makutacons".

Green nodded in agreement. He looked outside then, seeing all of the Makutacons crawling out of the holes in the ground, all armed with a multitude of long and close range weapons. Green had noticed the number of Makutacon's rising and it was no doubt terrifying. But regardless of how good their odds were of getting out of this alive, they had to try to get out with the dagger. Otherwise, Insidious would possess a relic of the Primes powerful enough to change the results of the war. Regardless of how dangerous it would be now to step out into the open, they had to at least try.

Green looked up at Ketongu then, trying to sound confident that they would make it as he asked him: "So what's the plan we're rolling with"?

"You four run as fast as you can, and I'll take out as many Makutacons as I can". Ketongu didn't care how bad the risk of dying was right about now. It was his duty to protect Green, Angela, and Golden, and he would do so, even if his own life were at risk. The same went for Ava, since she was a friend, and had a boyfriend who would be devastated if he lost her.

"Good plan. And I'll divert any stray shots that come our way." As much as Ava would liked to have joined Ketongu in taking the Cons head on, she knew it was more important to protect the Matoran. That and Ketongu had better chances of surviving that kind of battle than she did.

Ketongu nodded in agreement with Ava. "Alright". Then looking to Green: "And remember, if you see a Makutacon pop up out of nowhere, shoot them in the eyes". Ketongu waited for every Makutacon to look away for a short second before whispering: "Now"!

Almost instantly, all five of them ran as quickly as they could out of the entrance, catching the attention of three Makutacons who immediately took aim. Green and Ketongu wasted no time in shooting as quickly as they could, Ketongu shooting one in the head with his right cannon, and Green aiming his rifle and quickly shooting the other two in the eyes. Five more looked over and Ava shot two in the eyes before weaving in between the legs of two more, tripping them up. They struggled to get up but Ava managed to kill both before the fifth one grabbed her. It laughed in victory but failed to notice a fist form in the air until it knocked him unconscious. Ava giggled as she flew into the air to join the rest of the battle. Makutacons were such idiots.

Green spotted at least three more Makutacons approaching and shot two in the eyes, while Ketongu grabbed the last one in the head with his claw gun and blasted his head off. As Ketongu and Ava proceeded to kill more Makutacons, Green kept Angela and Golden behind himself as he kept a look out for any more Makutacons, then grabbing his girlfriend and little brother before diving behind a stone wall for cover.

Flying through the air as fast as she could, Ava succeeded in shooting two Makutacons in the optics and partially severing the neck of another one, leaving Ketongu to finish it off. She dodged some plasma fire before spotting Green below her. Returning fire and killing the Makutacon, she dropped like a rock near the Matoran, landing quietly on her feet.

Ketongu rose from his cover immediately then, shooting at the numerous Makutacons heading their way towards their position. With all of the Makutacons currently charging towards them, there was no way Ketongu could stop shooting, without risking four or five others getting too close. But eventually Ketongu was forced to duck down away from more gunfire. Green rose carefully in his place, shooting at more Makutacons with his Xtronian rifle.

A sound caught Ava's attention, causing her to look to her left in time to see something come there way. "Watch it!" She shouted in warning, summoning a strong gust of wind to redirect a shot as Green turned in the direction of said Makutacon, shooting it in the optics.

Green turned back to Ava with a smile then. "I've got it".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Ops and Z were charging through waves of Makutacons, both shooting expertly at Makutacon after Makutacon in the eyes, both trying to reach Tali who was busy fighting off Makutacons, shooting many skillfully in the optics while severing the limbs of others, injuring them enough that they couldn't move. Another Makutacon charged from their left and Z zoomed at him, shoving the blade of his tail through his eyes. Another Makutacon charged from behind and Ops turned quickly to shoot in in the eyes with the Ion Blaster his dad had given him. Z noticed another Makutacon at Ops's right, getting ready to tackle him while wielding a knife. Z zoomed at the Makutacon in mid jump, tackling him to the ground and shooting him in the eyes with the blaster on his left arm.

Tali dodged in and out of the trees and bushes, ambushing the Makutacons as she slashed open their legs and arms before stabbing them in the optics before they even knew what happened. Suddenly , she heard the sound of Ops' blaster go off. Turning in the direction of the sound, she proceeded to charge through the Makutacons, stabbing those nearest her with her dagger as she flipped and kicked others out of her way.

As Ops took notice of his fiance heading their way, he saw a Makutacon charging at Tali from behind and immediately shot at the Makutacon's eyes, hitting them and killing it, causing it to limply collapse, purple blood oozing out from where the optics had been, onto the ground, as Ops ran to her. "Tal Tal"! Ops shouted.

Tali grinned in relief as she saw her beloved run to her. "Opi! I'm glad you're okay!"

Just as the two were standing in front of each other, Z flipped over them from behind Ops, shooting his right arm-blaster into a Makutacon's eyes, the bullet passing over Tali's left shoulder. Upon landing between the lovebirds, Z looked to Tali and said: "Watch yourselves. You two may be the couple of the year, but that doesn't make any of us three invincible".

Ops rolled his optics before turning to see Makutacons charging at them from several directions. "Everyone, back to back, now"! Ops ordered.

'Back to back? With Z?!" Tali cringed. She really did not like the thought. She was still not sure if she could completely trust him. But now was not the time for preferences, so Tali obeyed Ops' orders and pressed her back against his and Z's.

Z wasted no time in zooming his arms in every direction of a charging Makutacon, shooting multiple Makutacons in the optics and blowing their heads to pieces. As much as he wanted to, Z refused the urge to zoom all across this area and attack every Makutacon in sight. But with Ops and Tali needing someone to help them out, Z wouldn't do that. Regardless of how much Ops and Tali still may not trust him, he would stand by them like an Autobot. Z smirked for a second. 'Maybe if I annoy them enough, they'll go away and I can go crazier than I am now. Oh how much FUN that would be! Both to annoy my best friend, and to do much more destruction to these Makutacons'! Z had to say, as dangerous as these guys were supposed to be, he found fighting them more fun than other opponent, or opponent's would've been dead in seconds. This was more enemies than he had ever faced! That meant more fun than usual in Z's case so he was fine either way.

Almost immediately, Z was shot in the right shoulder, knocking Z back a bit, but not enough to knock down his teammates or startle them. Z retaliated by shooting this Makutacon in the optics, before then looking over at his right shoulder. He smirked as he noticed no damage whatsoever. 'I AM still invincible'! Z thought. He had to admit, he was a bit bummed that this was going to make things too easy. He had always favored opponents who were tough to kill. But that wouldn't stop him from having fun.

In having heard that, Ops turned to look at Z for a quick second, a concerned look on his faceplates as he questioned: "Z, you alright"?

Z continued to blast at every Makutacon he could as he replied with a shout: "I'm having the time of my life"!

"Of course you are." Tali muttered with a roll of her eyes. She figured someone as crazy as Z would have a ball with this kind of battle. Quickly focusing on the now, she blasted another Makutacon in the eyes and spotted a large wave still coming towards them. "There's more incoming!" Unbidden, a prick of fear entered her heartlight. There were many Makutacons and only three of them, unless their friends reached them, this was going to be a long battle.

"RAGING INFERNO!"

Suddenly, a huge stream of fire fell from the sky, wiping out fifteen of the enemy's number. Tali jumped in shock. 'Where did that come from?!"

Ops jumped in surprise as he saw the firestorm, responding at the same time as Tali: "What the CRAP"!?

Z slumped disappointingly as he sadly shouted: "Hey, those were MY kills"!

'Party pooper'. He wanted to add. But keeping in mind that Ops and Tali were the ones who needed help, he decided to put a lid on his machine-gun paced mouth for once, in case their new helper was too sensitive. 'But if it happens again, I will literally give whoever ruins my fun a sock in the mouth in the morning'. Green and Ketongu weren't the only ones who could pull off hilarious or mildly irritating pranks after all.

"Get moving, you three!" The voice called down to them in a commanding tone. "There's more coming in from the east. If you stay here, they'll box you in!"

'I do not like the sound of that.' Tali thought before remembering. 'Wait a minute! That's a female's voice! But it doesn't sound like Ava.'

Ops nodded in agreement. "Sure thing"!

As good of an Autobot as Ops was, he didn't think that they would last long in a situation like that.

Z turned quickly to the engaged couple and replied: "No, you go. I'll take them from here. If I die well... I won't". He said with a smirk".

Ops rolled his optics at that one before looking back at Z and realizing in that moment that he really HAD been wrong about Z. To be honest, it made him feel bad. After all of this time, judging him and thinking of him as a sparkless monster, the reality had hit him like boulder. From the very moment he had met Z (whose name was Noah at the time), he knew that he was crazy. But then when Shockwave had experimented on him, turning him into a killing machine, the very one who had murdered his friends via remote control, Ops had thought that the friend he had once known was gone.

But now he saw Z as the friend he had always been. Sure, on the outside, he seemed as crazy as a bat, and a mech who acted a bit careless in certain situations. But on the inside, Z/Noah, had always been a friend to Ops. One that had never let him down, or left him alone in the hardest of times. Noah had even risked his own life for Ops on more than a few occasions. Deep down, Z had always been Ops's friend, and he had treated him like dirt the past few days, directly and indirectly. Yet here he was, though indestructible now, going out of his way to buy them time to get to their friends.

Ops had only found out after destroying Z the first time that he had been remote controlled, but he had refused to let himself see him as the friend he had once known anymore, until now. Now, as everything hit him hard, Ops wanted to cry and hug Z like he used to when they greeted each other. But that would all have to wait for now as they were in the middle of an intense war. But as soon as this was over, Ops would try his best to make up for lost time.

Ops rested a hand on Z's right shoulder then, with a sad look as he replied: "I'm sorry Z, for everything".

Z smiled simply as he replied humorously: "Yeah yeah, it's forgiven. Go, before the Makutacons get here"!

Z hadn't put their temporary farewell like that to be mean. He had only said it that way to be funny, like he had always been when he had first joined the Autobots and befriended the young Prime. That, and because he knew r=that they were not as invincible as him. To keep them around for too long would probably lead to their death, and Z had, though it indirectly, gotten enough Autobots killed. He would NOT let his best friend die now.

"Z?" Tali struggled to find the words to say. The exchange had hit her hard and made her feel extremely guilty for judging Z like she had. She saw that he was a true, yet crazy, friend, the kind you couldn't stand sometimes but you just enjoyed having around. She had no reason to be so angry at him anymore. "I forgive you." She smiled warmly, letting all the negative emotions she had stored just disappear.

Z managed a smile at the Toa of water, and to his best friend as he replied: "Thanks". before turning very quickly in the east direction.

Smiling in return, Tali nodded and followed Ops away from the area, sending a quiet prayer of protection for Z.

"That was a brave choice you made, young one." The voice said in a softer tone.

Z looked quickly up at the source of the voice with a raised eyebrow. "Whoever you are, I'm not brave". Then making a grin. "I'm just crazy". Then remaining silent for a few seconds just to add a bit of suspense to his statement before smiling kindly: "But thanks for the compliment anyways".

The voice chuckled from in front of him and red winged Toa stepped out from among the flames, her red and golden armor reflecting the light perfectly as to give the illusion that she was also ablaze. Her deep Caribbean blue eyes gleamed with humor as she smiled warmly at Z. "You're welcome. And the name is Valera. Valera Mangai."

Z nodded in greetings. "Z. That's the only information I can give at the moment, seeing as my lovely guests are impatient". Then nodding to the charging Makutacons who were still a distance away. Z smiled happily at the Makutacons, already imaging the fun he was going to have with them before turning quickly back to Valera with a serious look. "But, if you're headed back in Ops' direction by any convenience, can you do me a favor"?

"Of course." Valera nodded.

"Tell him Alphatron's coming back, and soon". Z responded.

Valera blinked in confusion. She had never heard that name before but if it was as important as Z's tone implied, then, she would definitely deliver the message. "I don't know who that is...but I will relay your message to him."

Z turned to the Guardian Toa of fire and responded informatively with a pair of librarian glasses in front of his optics and an open dictionary in his claws: "He is the cursed offspring of Galvatron". Then removing the glasses and putting the book away: "And Thank you".

Upon hearing the name of Galvatron, a flood of memories went through Valera's mind, causing her blood to boil in anger ("Too bad she doesn't know he's different". #Z). In an instant, her composure went from kind and friendly to sneering angrily, her eyes narrowing as the fire blazed higher in response to her fury. "Galvatron you say?" Her words were cold and sharp. "Then this Alphatron is indeed cursed." Then as suddenly as she features changed, then reverted back to her kind face as she looked at Z. "You're welcome." And with that, she flew off to find the rest of the team.

Z smirked as the Guardian Toa left, then turning his attention back to the charging Makutacons and zooming towards them, his tail-blade, claws, and cannons ready for action as he taunted: "COME AND GET ME MAGGOTS"! Then shooting, scratching and stabbing at them in maniacal laughter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Solar Scream and Setsuna were both flying quickly downwards with Paradox wrapped in cables. They knew Paradox was not a threat at the moment, but that wasn't why he was wrapped in the cables. The reason why was simply to carry him to a spot where they could watch him, while they watched the Insidious reclaim the Requiem Blaster. Said spot ended up being a massive field of neatly cut grass.

Upon reaching said field, both Setsuna and Solar Scream transformed into their Toa-modes, dropping Paradox as they landed on either side of him. Almost immediately, they noticed Ops, Z, and Tali fighting off Makutacons in the distance. Solar Scream simply chuckled darkly, thinking: 'Surely the sinners won't last for long'.

Solar Scream and Setsuna had then turned around to the sound of four Makutacon vehicles driving towards them, one brown, another yellow and red, the third, white and silver, and the last, white with two red spikes on it. Setsuna smiled mischievously. 'The Milicons'. Setsuna thought. Setsuna was both their general, and the right arm to their combiner mode. This would definitely be fun for him now, should the Toabots attempt to rescue their weak leader.

"Take watch over Paradox". Solar Scream ordered, earning Setsuna's attention. "This planet will soon fall to the Insidious and our legacy will be complete".

Setsuna nodded in response.

Both turned their attention to Paradox who laid weakly on the grassy ground, as he let out a groan of weakness and despair. Solar Scream let out a sick chuckle as he walked in front of Paradox and got down on a single knee as he asked him. "Would you not want part in that Paradox"?

Paradox refused to look at the Makutacon general as he replied: "No Solar Scream, I will never live the legacy you and the Makutacons choose to live. "The only legacy I will ever live, is the one where I point to The Lord".

And Paradox had meant every word of what he had just said. He didn't care how much one would tempt him to live a selfish legacy, he didn't care how much praise he'd get. Personally, Paradox was disgusted at the idea in loathing in praise from the world. He just wanted to do the right thing, with Jesus as his only reward. And so, even in his weakened form, he would continue fighting for the sake of God's people, even if all he could use were mere words.

"Hm". Was all Solar Scream had responded with before he spotted Killer in the sky in jet form. Solar Scream wasted no time in returning to his plane form and flying after Killer, and following him as he flew towards the Medium sized Pyramid.

Setsuna simply smiled down at Paradox's weakened form as he ordered: "Milicons, help me guard Paradox. Make sure no one comes to his rescue, and succeeds".

And with that, they all gathered around him, their backs turned to him and their battle weapons ready.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: (blinks at Valera's description) Why do you like to make your characters sound so pretty?

Galem: (chuckles) Oh, I don't know. Maybe for the same reason why you make your characters sound so handsome?

Biomarvel740: (Blushes) You really think my characters are handsome?

Galem: (giggles) Yes, I do.

Tali: Otherwise, Ava and I wouldn't be with Ops and Robert.

Galem: Now Tali.

Tali: (giggles and runs off)

Galem: :D silly girl.

Biomarvel740: (chuckles and turns to readers) So what did you all think of that chapter?

Galem: Please leave us a review and let us know. And if you want to ask us a question, you can PM either of us.

Biomarvel740: Again, we thank you all for reading-

Galem: and have a God-blessed day! :D

Biomarvel740: XD


	33. Chapter 33

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 32: Battle in the Mayan Ruins Begins.

Ketongu let out a long breath as he ducked back behind their cover, a large brick wall, dodging a few bullets as he commented: "Dang, they're coming from all over the place"! Then shooting at two who were coming from their right. "We need to get some back up ASAP".

Green nodded. "I agree". Then standing up quickly to shoot three Makutacons with his Matoran-sized Xtronian rifle before ducking back down to avoid returning fire.

As Angela hugged the young Matoran close to her, Golden couldn't help but feel terrified in this situation. Sure, he wasn't so afraid before, because he was a kid. Kids thought lightly of wars, but now that he was in the middle of one, the fear of dying was his only thought. Now he knew why Green hadn't let him see any action back in the old town. Golden immediately made a desperate prayer that God would give them a way out of this. As Golden had then opened his eyes, he turned away from them, placing his back against the rocky wall they were using for cover as he noticed something coming out of one of the smokey landing holes. He once again became terrified and started shaking, making Angela give him a concerned look.

But before she could ask him what was wrong, Golden pointed at the massive, brown and black Makutacon wearing a brown Pakari (2008), and shouted: "GUYS"!

Everyone turned to see the giant Makutacon and widened their eyes in horror.

"CRAP"! Ketongu shouted before then taking aim with both of his arm-cannons.

This kind of Makutacon was called an Abominus, the biggest, strongest, and possibly meanest of the Makutacon forces next to Killer and Insidious. Not to mention the tough armor they wore, he had even told the Toa a story about facing one. It wasn't one of the funny ones. With all the forces that were attacking them now, an Abominus was the last thing they all needed to worry about.

Ava clearly remembered the story as she screamed at Ketongu, her panic evident in her voice. "Key, are you crazy?! Your bullets won't even affect him!"

Ketongu almost wondered if the Abominus had heard them before it charged at them, roaring ragefully as it unseathed a massive axe from the magnetizer on it's back, causing Golden to scream and cry. Ketongu then turned wide eyed, pun intended, at Ava as he asked: "WHAT DO I DO NOW THEN"?!

Thinking quickly, Green removed the cylinder weapon Armor had given him, from his back pack, and looked at the top of it, trying to look for a specific set of letters on a section. Green let out a sigh of relief as he spotted a section titled GL and pulled it off of the cylinder, the section transforming into an Xtronian Grenade Launcher. 'This should definitely work'. He thought before then aiming at the charging Abominus and firing a Grenade at it.

Rather than blow up upon impact, the Grenade bounced off of the Abominus's chest and shot over them, landing in the center of the three Makutacons still shooting at their cover before exploding, killing all three Makutacons. Ketongu looked quickly behind their cover, seeing the flying pieces of Makutacon remains before ducking back, dodging a hand with sharpened claws.

"Well at least that counted for SOMETHING". Ketongu said, bummed that Green's plan didn't do a thing as the Abominus was now only ten feet away.

Ketongu quickly jumped over everyone then, preparing himself to take whatever punishments or rage fits the Abominus wanted to take out on his friends. He didn't care what would happen, or who was threatening them. He was going to protect the people he had come to love, even if he had to do so with his last dying breath. As a Toabot, he was prepared to do just that. Especially for Green whom, despite how rotten he could be sometimes, he had come to see as one of his best friends.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" A powerful bolt of lightning hit Abominus in the back, stunning him, halting him in his tracks.

"Lightning Strike?" Ava muttered, confused. "That's the move Diego has been practicing. But that did not sound like him at all."

Almost immediately, a white Xtronian plane hovered over them, and transformed into a white Toabot wearing a powerless Akaku (2008), then landing in front of the group, wielding a triple-whip, surging powerfully with lightning.

"Whoa." Ava stared wide eyed at the whip. She had never seen anything like that before. Her surprise doubled as a white winged Toa flew up from the tree tops to hover near the newly arrived Toabot.

"He's all your, kid!" She grinned at him and hovered back a bit to a safe distance.

Silver-Volt smiled and nodded at the Guardian Toa of Lightning. "Thank you ma'am". He said in a bit of an English accent. Four wing immediately activated behind his back, allowing him to levitate and speed off towards the Abominus.

Upon reaching him, the Abominus to a downward-left swing towards the Toabot. Silver-Volt spun himself left, dodging the axe while simultaneously swinging his whip in a right, downwards motion at him, and easily slicing him in half. As the body separated from it's lower half and clattered to the ground, Silver-Volt landed behind it in a flip. Silver-Volt couldn't help but frown a bit as he turned back towards the female Guardian Toa of Lightning.

"Are they kiddin us"? Silver-Volt asked. "Those things are supposed to be the best of em".

Adhira laughed. "Indeed." She found it hilarious that the best of the enemy could be so easily defeated but her humor darkened as she also acknowledged the seriousness of the situation. "But don't ease off just yet. Something tells me this battle is going to get a lot harder very soon."

Silver-Volt grinned. "Oh happy day".

Everyone had then turned their attention to the sound on flying Toabots, one of them being SkyFighter, and the other, a Toabot of fire with a yellow and red color scheme and a brown Bohrok shielding in front of his green, maskless face. Silver-Volt recognized this as AirAssault. He recognized both of them, in fact. For they were his brothers. Though, he failed to recognize the Toa of Storms that SkyFighter was carrying.

But Ava recognized him easily. She sighed silently in relief as a tear fell down her cheek. 'He's okay! He's okay! Oh, thank God, he's okay!' She smiled brightly as she ran towards her boyfriend, her heartlight pounding joyfully in her chest. "Robert!"

Robert's eyes gleamed with joy when he saw his girlfriend. "Ava"! Immediately, he opened his arms and wrapped Ava in a loving hug the second she had reached him, thanking Jesus for delivering her safely to him as he did so. "You ok"? Robert asked her. then pulling back to look into her beautiful green eyes: "I was great-worried".

Ava hugged Robert tightly ("She's killing him"! #Z) the second she entered his arms. She never wanted to let go. Happily nuzzling his chest armor a bit, she smiled up at him with tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes, I'm okay. How about you? Are you alright?" Her smiled turned into a frown of concern.

Robert smiled gratefully. "I am great-good now that you're safe".

Watching them from where she hovered in the air, Adhira smiled warmly down at the young couple, happy to see them both safe in each others arms. It sent a slight pang of pain through her heart though and she quickly turned away to look elsewhere as she struggled with her emotions for a bit. Don't get her wrong, she loved watching happy couples, but they always reminded her of her own beloved. Her sparkmate. Her husband. 'Oh, Prowl, I miss you so much. I wish you were here.'

Green immediately raised an eyebrow upon noticing that no one else was there with them. From what he had seen from the other Toa, and the equipment they all possessed, they should all be here by now. Those Toa ships traveled pretty fast. But one question still lingered in his mind: "Where's everyone else"?

"Watin for us, across da field". AirAssault told them, then pointing to his right where a few Toa ships landed miles away on a dirt hill surrounded by brick walls.

Green immediately smiled at the sight of the Toa ships, happy that his prayers had been answered. Because of that, they would stand a much better chance in this battle against the massive Makutacon army. As Green silently thanked The Lord for answering said prayer in time, everyone else turned their attention to a beeping sound that came from Silver-Volt's right wrist. Silver-Volt took a careful look at the black screen on his wrist, smiling when he saw a blue dot.

Silver-Volt smiled as he looked at the Toabot flier of Fire and informed: "AirAssault, Paradoxes ES just showed up on my radar".

Ava's excitement skyrocketed at the news. She had been so concerned about the Toabot leader so hearing this was great news. "Really?! Where is he?"

Unfortunately, Adhira did not share Ava's excitement. "That's odd." She frowned as tactics and possibilities ran through her head.

Angela looked curiously up at Adhira. "You think it could be a trap"? She asked her.

Ops reloaded his Ion Blaster as he spoke up: "Whatever it is, that's gotta be where Paradox is".

"But we must be on our guard." Tali stood next to Ops. "No doubt the Insidious would have him well guarded."

Adhira smiled down proudly at Tali. 'Tahu, your daughter is a fine, level headed young leader. You have taught her well.'

SkyFighter smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry, we can manage that just fine".

"Can you get us to him"? Green asked him.

SkyFighter immediately transformed back into plane mode, growing large enough to fit the others inside as he responded: "You betcha".

Ketongu loaded both of his arm-cannons. "Let's roll then".

"Let's go!" Tali smiled, eager to get to Paradox.

"Copy that!" Ava echoed Tali's excitement.

"Mind if I tag along?" Adhira asked, landing next to them.

Ketongu smiled at the Guardian Toa of Lightning. "Not at all".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile on a dirt hill, miles away from Green's current location, a Toa ship, silver in color, hovered lightly over the massive, flat dirt service before gently landing somewhere in between a massive number of gray brick walls. A few seconds later and the hatch door fell open, the Toa Voya, Rahayu, and Toabots running out and taking cover anywhere they could. After getting SkyFighters message earlier, Billy knew that this was going to be a much bigger fight than the last one, so he had literally brought everyone with him.

As the Toabots scattered randomly, Billy, Outilisa, Pow, Maze, Amber, Iris, Alyan, and Diego decided to stick together and all huddled behind a wall, leaving each other enough room to move if need be. Pow took no waste of time peeking over their wall and looking out at the about-to-be battlefield through a small set of binoculars. Pow whistled to himself as he noticed the hundreds of Makutacons scattered everywhere. Now Pow was glad that Billy had gotten everyone down here. If he hadn't, they would be in a suicide mission. It pretty much already WAS a suicide mission with only thirteen Toabots on the team. But for now, this was all the help that anyone would get, and as unfortunate as it was, it would have to do. Or at least he hoped it would.

For Pow was also concerned for Amber's well being. With this many Makutacons in the Mayan Ruins, their chances of survival were very low. But whatever happened at the end of the day, Pow was still going to make sure the female Toa Rahayu of Ice would make it out okay.

Pow was immediately jolted from those thoughts when he saw a Makutacon who somehow looked... familiar. Pow looked to Billy then as he asked him: "Hey Billy, you see that black and green one down there? He looks familiar".

Having heard what Pow had said, Amber looked over to the Con Pow was referring to. "How so?" she asked, curious as to why Pow would think the Makutacon was familiar.

Pow continued to stare through his binoculars as he replied: "Well, I'm not all that sure. Though I'll admit, he DOES remind me of..." Pow stopped himself mid-sentence as the Black and Green Makutacon turned his head, revealing the side of his Shelek. It wasn't exactly the same Shelek that he had worn before, but Pow could recognize that look of annoyance anywhere. "Oh no". Was all that Pow could say as he quickly handed Billy the binoculars.

Billy took the binoculars quickly and looked through them, pointing them in the direction of the black and green Makutacon, who was now shouting orders. Billy widened his eyes in shock. "It's... No it can't be".

"Who are you talking about, guys?" Diego asked as he walked up to the three Toa. He did not like the looks on Pow and Billy's masks. They looked as though they had seen a ghost.

Billy slowly lowered the binoculars and handed them to Outilisa so she could take a look as he glared in the Makutacon's direction. "It's Edward".

Outilisa widened her eyes as she saw him through the binoculars. As much as she wished it were otherwise, as much as she didn't want it to be so, she couldn't deny that this Makutacon was in fact, a rebuilt Edward. Outilisa looked away from the Makutacon as she lowered the binoculars, not wanting to see Edwards face, nor remember the Ex-Toa's cruel actions from six months ago as she handed the binoculars to Amber.

Hesitantly, Amber took the binoculars, looked through them and gasped as she saw the rebuilt face of the one person she had never thought she would see again. Meanwhile, Diego was staring At Pow and Billy, his processor trying to absorb what he had just heard.

"No way." There was no way Edward, that treacherous Ex-Toa, could possibly be alive!

"It can't be!" Iris obviously agreed with him.

While the Toa and Autobot were all caught up in their storm of disbelief, Xanthium walked out the back of another Toa-ship and informed them quickly: "I just picked up Paradox's ES. I am going in to get him back". Upon catching their gazes, he gave them a concerned look and asked them: "You think you all can manage this yourselves"?

Not that Xanthium doubted this team of Toa and Autobots, but they were that, in engaging a force much more powerful than them. He would at least want to make sure he could leave them and expect them to be okay. The last thing he wanted was more Cybertronian or Bionicle blood on his hands.

Amber nodded with a reassuring smile as Diego gave a confident smile.

"Yes, sir."

"Leave it to us." Iris gave a thumbs up.

Xanthium nodded then, deciding to trust them as he replied: "Stay safe". Before jumping off a ledge-like area of the hill and starting to transform. The blades behind his back shifted forwards and formed two small wings on the sides of his vehicular mode, His arms shifted behind his back and connected, his head also twisted and shifted to the back of the vehicular form, forming a single booster. Finally his legs folded up against his chestplate and connected together, forming the hood before the Xtronian bullet-ship boosted towards the direction of Paradox's distress signal.

Once Billy finally had the binoculars again he looked back down to see three Xtronian battle-planes flying in the same direction. Then turning to his friends: "Hey guys, I can see SkyFighter and his brothers out there". He looked back down then, surprised to see Edward shift into a mini Xtronian ship before blasting off after them. "Edwards following them... He just transformed". Billy said that last part with a bit of surprise in his voice.

Iris' optics widened in panic. "We need to warn them!"

"Do you know where SkyFighter and the others are heading?" Diego asked, his voice laced with concern.

Billy shook his head. "No, but my best guess would be in Paradox's direction".

"Then, they'll meet up with Xanthium." Amber smiled a bit in relief. She knew Xanthium could take care of himself and it eased her concern a bit. The others will be okay. Apparently, Diego also caught on to what Amber was saying and nodded in agreement.

"That's true." Suddenly, he noticed something. One of their party was missing. "Hey, has anyone seen Mom?"

Pow shook his head. "I haven't seen her around". Then looking to Amber with a truthful smile: "But I'm sure she's fine".

Amber smiled back to Pow." I know she is. She's not a Guardian Toa for nothing. She probably met up with my mom and are off to help Paradox as well."

"Or deal with the Makutacons around." Diego pointed out.

"That too." Amber nodded at her cousin. Truthfully, the two didn't really mind that their mothers were not by their sides right now. As long as they knew that they were back and helping them fight, that was good enough for them.

Suddenly, a section of the wall on their left exploded as Z flew through it, as if he were tossed, then laughing maniacally as he landed on his back and started to get up. Billy turned to the Ex-con then, looking a little concerned as he asked: "Uh, Z"?

Z let out a round of loud and joyous laughter before shouting: "OH, how amazing that was. Absolutely THRILLING"! Then continuing his maniacal laughter.

And apparently Z's laughter was contagious as Iris could not help snickering. "Ai, Z. What did you get yourself into this time?"

Z smiled brightly and happily at the Purple female Autobot. "I just killed 150 Makutacons! Best day of my life thus far, EVER"!

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Right..."

Sure, Billy had heard that this guy was nuts, but to say the least, he wasn't expecting something like this. It almost tempted him to ask Toa X for some Herbal Medicine.

Z snapped his fingers. "Oh by the way, it's what I got US into. There's about a thousand more coming this way".

If possible, Diego's optics nearly doubled in size as he looked like he was about to glitch. "A THOUSAND?!"

Amber face-palmed. "Oh great." Seriously, a thousand? Was Z trying to get them killed?

Iris however smiled, an intrigued look on her face. 'Oh, this will be fun.' she thought.

Z chuckled. "Hey, don't worry. If any of you die, you'll be remembered by me and any other friends who survive". Then as everyone started to quickly reload their weapons: "By the way, if you die, can I be the priest? I promise there'll be some crying, a few laughs, etc".

"I highly doubt we're going to die." Amber did not survive all those battles in the past to get killed now. Especially not when her mother had just come back.

"But we appreciate the thought though." Diego smirked at Z before winking at Amber. Amber chuckled softly.

"Don't mention it". Z responded with a bit of a disappointed expression. "I've always loved funerals". Then turning to the thousands of charging Makutacons with a smile that only a lunatic could manage: "Lets make theirs the BEST". Before then jumping into the crowd of Makutacons and shooting like crazy.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Down in the battlefield, all of the Toabots jumped and dashed to avoid the gunfire from the thousands of Makutacons in the field, while also struggling to get two or three shots in with each dash and jump, while others simply used their sword to block or deflect the Makutacons bullets. Among these Toabots was Ski-Jack, whom so far was doing quite a nice job of deflecting the bullets right back at the Makutacons. At some points, he would even run towards them, slicing a head off or two as he continued fighting.

Matter of fact, Ski-Jack was only one of the few Toabots who had actually managed to fight through the massive waves of Makutacons in such a manner, and Ski-Jack still felt pumped enough to keep going. He grinned as he thought: 'Seriously, if this is all we have to worry about from here on out, just bring n the rest of them. Seriously, he could do this all day.

At a distance, the Makutacon Death Note was a short distance away in ship mode, simply observing as the Toabot of ice continued to fight through the crowd of Makutacon soldiers. To say the most, Death Note was impressed with the Toabots progress. Was he afraid though? Of course not. So why was he not in the battlefield right now? Simple: if Death Note was going to fight in a war, he would want to make sure that he wasn't having his time wasted by Toabots who only knew how to shoot back. Sure, the other Toabots were doing fine, but he could take them all out in a nanosecond with a single blast of infrasound. But that would kill everyone else as well, so now was probably not the best time to use that. But that was besides the point.

The point was that in fighting through a massive number of Makutacons the way Ski-Jack was, was quite the feat. Therefore, he would be the best choice for him to fight at the a second of hesitation, Death-Note shot towards the Toabot of Ice, intending to have a blast at trying to kill him.

But as Ski-Jack had stabbed another Makutacon through the head, he looked up to his left and saw the Makutacon ship coming. Ski-Jack pretended not to notice as he turned and sliced through another Makutacon's jugular, purple blood spilling from the wound. It was at that moment that the Makutacon was finally close enough for him to make his move. Almost immediately as he heard the engine a foot away, Ski-Jack flipped himself towards it, landing on the roof of the Makutacon's glider-like vehicle mode.

Death Note felt the Toabot land on his roof and span through the air in an effort to shake him off. As the Makutacon had started to spin, Ski-Jack shoved the blade of his right sword into the right wing. Death Note roared in anger as smoke and purple blood erupted from the wing, and tilted himself, intending to ram through a brick wall. Ski-Jack pulled his right sword from the wing and stabbed his left sword into the left wing, spinning to the other side and hanging on as Death Note spiraled out of control.

Death Note has finally decided he had had enough as he let out a high pitched noise using his element, causing Ski-Jack to pull his swords out and roll to the left side as Death Note transformed, both landing on either side of each other. As Ski-Jack rolled to his feet, Death Note transformed to Toa Mode and detached both of his wings, purple blood slowly leaking from the resulting wounds as Ski-Jack spun his two swords in his hands as he spoke.

"Hey Noisy. Up for a round"?

Death Note cracked his knuckles menacingly as he responded creepily: "Yessss".

Ski-Jack smirked. 'So that's how it's gonna be'. Then putting both of his sword on the magnetizer on his back, before raising his fists. "Bring it homie". He challenged with a smile.

Both warriors immediately charged towards each other, both determined to end this fight as the victor. Upon reaching him, Death Note delivered a kick to Ski-Jacks face, knocking him into a wall to his right. Ski-Jack rolled away when Death Note charged him, then hitting the wall, running straight through it. Ski-Jack ran at him and managed to deliver a few machine-gun paced punches to Death Note's face before then grabbing him behind the neck, pulling his downwards and delivering a hard knee-hit to Death Note's lower jaw, causing purple blood to fly as Death Note flew back a few feet.

Death Note wiped some more blood from his mouth as he rose to his feet before then jamming a right fist into the face of the charging Ski-Jack, knocking him onto his back. As Death Note swung a right fist towards his laying form, Ski-Jack acted fast and raised his arms, crossing them and forming an ice shield that took the impact of the punch, shattering to pieces. Ski-Jack then put all of his strength into his legs, and used it to kick Death Note in the face, causing Death Note to stagger back before earning a roundhouse kick to the chest from Ski-Jack.

Death Note fell onto his back then, shooting a ray of high pitched sound from the speaker in his left hand, hitting Ski-Jack, preventing him from making a midair attack, and knocking him back through another stone wall. Death Note rose quickly to his feet, then rolling to his left, dodging a few ice spikes as he shot another ray of high pitched sound at a charging Ski-Jack. Ski-Jack quickly jumped away from the ray and continued charging, making spikes of Ice on his knuckles before punching Death Note across the face with it, forming a blue scar on the right side of Death Note's face, and knocking him back. Death Note groaned in aggravation as he got up and gazed over at the smirking Toabot of Ice. Death Note slowly smirked back despite the burning/freezing pain on his face. 'This is going to be more fun than I thought'.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Somewhere in the battlefield, SideSwerve was in Toa mode, driving with the wheels on the heels of his feet and slicing through Makutacons with his twin swords. Every now and then Makutacons would shoot at him, in a desperate attempt to kill him before he caused anymore casualties, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't hit him. That was mainly because SideSwerve, CrashCourse, and the other Bioformer Ninja Corps were trained for situations like this, and fast reflexes were the first thing that they were taught, so to them, dodging bullets was childs play.

As SideSwerve had then ducked behind a stone wall, he glared at the familiar figure ahead. A few spaces before him was a crouched CrashCourse who was aiming a sniper rifle up towards the hill where the other Toabots, Toa, and Autobots were. SideSwerve took one look up at the hill and knew that he had to do something as he saw them already trying to take care of hundreds of Makutacons charging their way. SideSwerve turned quickly to CrashCourse with a determined look on his mask. 'Time to end this'. He thought before then zooming off towards the Makutacon of fire.

CrashCourse didn't even notice his twin brother speeding towards him as he took aim with the rifle, intending to blast a Toa of Ice's, Maze he thought he was called, head off. But just as he was about to pull the trigger, he heard a battle cry and quickly turned to the sound. CrashCourse didn't even have enough time to react as SideSwerve collided with him, grabbing onto him as they both tumbled down into an oddly shaped hole. Both brothers shared a hostile glare and threw punches at each other until they hit a broken pillar, separating the two and causing them to fall far apart from each other.

SideSwerve and CrashCourse landed a distance away from each other on a stone floor, covered with sand in a few places, before then rolling two their feet and staring at each other, both brothers clearly determined to kill the other. Though their reasons were different. CrashCourse wanted to kill SideSwerve for refusing to follow him when he joined the Makutacons. SideSwerve didn't exactly WANT to kill CrashCourse, but seeing as he would never stop killing his Toabot friends or any of the other innocents on this planet, SideSwerve knew that killing him would only be a logical choice.

CrashCourse chuckled darkly at his brother as he removed his black twin swords from the magnetizer on his back. "Ah, you just couldn't let me get away with one more Toa death, could you brother"?

SideSwerve snarled as he and his brother circled each other. "Wir all have certain der Feind in war. You're meiner. Besides, vie aren't going to let Insidious get seine hands an die Requiem Blaster. We'll all sterben before dat happens".

CrashCourse chuckled again, "Oh, I beg to differ brother, we outnumber you a hundred to one. You can't stop us now".

"Vielleicht, but Ich can still try to end du". SideSwerve responded before then twirling both swords in his hands challengingly and asking: "Shall vie end dis?

CrashCourse twirled and spun his swords menacingly before responding: "Ya. Vie. Shall"!

With that being said, both warriors immediately charged each other, spinning their swords as they did so. Upon reaching him, CrashCourse swung his left sword at SideSwerve's neck. SideSwerve simply ducked and activated the backwards car boosters on his upper back, the impact knocking CrashCourse a foot away onto him back. SideSwerve used the wheels on his feet to speed towards CrashCourse. Upon reaching him, SideSwerve swung his left sword at CrashCourse's chest. CrashCourse immediately blocked it with a swing from him left sword, before getting up and clashing both of his swords with SideSwerve's. CrashCourse then waited for SideSwerve to really get into pushing his swords before then jumping up and delivering a left kick to SideSwerve's jaw, knocking him to his left a bit.

CrashCourse spun himself and attempted to decapitate SideSwerve with a swing from his right sword. SideSwerve quickly ducked back, dodging the swing, before then jumping at him and ramming his left knee into CrashCourse's face, knocking him down. CrashCourse rolled backwards onto his feet before bringing up a right sword to block a left sword swing from SideSwerve, then ducking down to dodge a right swing before grabbing him around the body, picking him up, and slamming him into the ground.

SideSwerve used the flat side of his right sword to block a left kick from CrashCourse before rolling to his left to dodge CrashCourse's right sword, which impaled itself into the ground. SideSwerve immediately rolled to his feet and attempted a right sword swing at CrashCourse, who had brought up his right sword just in time to block it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Well that's it for now, but don't worry. There's more to come.

Galem: I don't doubt it. The fun is just beginning.

Biomarvel740: Indeed it is. (To readers) Who liked the chapter? And how are you all liking the story so far?

Galem: Please leave us a review and if you have any questions, you can PM either of us

Biomarvel740: Again, we thank you all for reading-

Biomarvel740 and Galem: And have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	34. Chapter 34

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 33: The Battle Continues

Deep in a dirt field, Ketongu was speeding past several Makutacons while Green, Golden, and Angela rode inside. All the while, Makutacons were coming in from every side. Two came charging from the left, Green took aim with his mini Xtronian rifle and both in the foreheads, killing them instantly. Three more came charging from behind, and AirAssault hovered over them, aiming two mounted machine guns at them and firing until all three were nothing but pieces of purple blood and metal.

Ava charged a group of five Makutacons, weaving in and out between them, shooting each in the forehead while Tali kept a firm grip atop AirAssault, killing three Makutacons at a time with her bow and arrows. AirAssault, SkyFighter, and Silver-Volt continued firing and blowing apart Makutacons as Green shot at grouped Makutacons with his Xtronian Grenade Launcher

"Go! Go go go"! SkyFighter shouted as Ketongu drove faster through the field, in the direction of Paradox's distress signal. From the looks of it, there was only a mile left, but still seven or eight Makutacons around them.

Almost immediately, a smaller, turret-like Makutacon landed on Ketongu's trunk, the turret expanding far enough to nearly touch Green's forehead. But before either Green or the tiny Makutacon could react, Silver-Volt transformed over Green, then slashing his whip through the Makutacon, slicing in in four, before then transforming back into jet-form and hovering behind them to shoot at more Makutacons with a mounted machine gun.

"Whoa! That is some whip." Ava exclaimed, still not used to that whip.

"I'll say." Tali agreed, silently wishing she could do that too.

"Whiplash"! Ops jokingly hollered at the Toabot, earning a snicker from Green.

Having never seen the Ironman movies, Angela jokingly scoffed before teasing: "Nerd".

Green simply smirked back at his girlfriend and teased: "Hottie"., earning a blush from the Ga Matoran.

Giggling, Ava smiled at the couple. They were so cute together. Meanwhile, Tali looked at Ops, completely confused.

"Whiplash?"

Ops raised an eyebrow at Tali. "Whiplash? From Ironman 2"?

Golden smiled brightly at the mention of one of his favorite Marvel movies. "That movie was cool"!

"Yeap". Silver-Volt replied before shooting another Makutacon in half. "But not as awesome as me".

The second Tali heard Ironman 2, it all made sense. "Oh. Sorry, I never watched that movie." Tali had never gotten into the Iron Man series. She was fine with his scenes in Avengers, that's it.

"I only saw Iron Man in the Avengers." Apparently Ava was felt the same way.

"Oh". Ops responded as he shot a Makutacon in the eyes behind himself without looking. "Remind to show you sometime". Ops said with a flirtatious wink.

"I will." Tali smiled back at him as she shot a Makutacon off to the left of the group.

Meanwhile, Adhira was leaping nimbly from tree to tree, using her wings to help her hover as she took aim and fired her Vo arrows at the Makutacons. A few seconds of that later, as Ketongu drove up a hill, Green sat up in his seat, seeing Paradox trying to get up, and covered in purple blood.

"Hey guys, I see him"! Green called to the others, pointing to him as Ketongu braked and stopped just three yards away from his laying form.

Ava gasped when she saw Paradox. She knew he would be badly beaten, but this was even worse than what she had imagined!

"Paradox!" Tali cried, a single tear falling down her face at the sight of the weakened Toabot leader. Adhira stared quietly with widened eyes. Like Tali, a tear was trickling down her face as her heart yearned to run over and comfort him.

Green immediately exited Ketongu with Angela and Golden as he ran towards the weak Toabot leader of lightning. "Paradox! We're here"! He shouted.

Upon spotting his friend, Paradox was immediately terrified. "S-s-stay back"! Paradox warned.

But it became too late for Green or the others to escape seconds later as four Makutacon vehicles drove in, all five transforming into their Makutacon forms. The first of these Makutacons wore a silver helmet with a silver chestplate, a left green arm and a right black arm with white and red legs, and was about the same size as SkyFighter. The second Makutacon had a brown mask with a silver rhino-like horn on his head, with a body of red and silver, blue arms and orange and black legs. The third was the smallest of the group, with a yellow hand-like head, a black chestplate with an upside down fire symbol, white legs and for weapons, two shields with a red spike sticking out of each. The last one was huge in the body with a color scheme of yellow, black, and red, with an orange hand-like head.

As the five Makutacons surrounded the group, they all quickly realized that this was a trap. A setup. The Insidious knew that somebody was going to try to save Paradox and so he had sent five of some of the best Makutacons to deal with whomever would try to save their precious leader.

As Green saw the rhino looking one charge at him, all he could say was: "Crap"!

"Green, look out!" Tali yelled as she ran towards the Marotan. She didn't know how but she was determined to protect her friend any way she can.

"Run!" Ava screamed, hoping her voice would snap Green out of his trance and get him moving a bit.

Before the Makutacon could make impact, Ketongu rolled in front of Green and shot his left arm cannon, hitting the Rhino-Con as he would call him since he didn't know his name, in the right shoulder, knocking him onto his back. Ketongu narrowed his eyes at the other three as he reloaded his cannons and warned: "Don't hurt my friends".

Almost immediately, Ketongu heard a jet transform and land on top of a wall behind him. Ketongu turned quickly to see a smirking Setsuna remove both of his blades from his back and spin them tauntingly.

"Miss me Ketongu"? Setsuna asked with a hint of challenge in his voice.

Ketongu removed his chainsaw-katanna and spun it in his hands as he responded: "As much as fire loves water". before then charging at the Makutacon of air.

Setsuna didn't waste time in jumping towards him, spinning himself and pointing both swords outwards. The first sword missed Ketongu, who brought up his right arm cannon/claw to block the second one. Having then landed on his feet, Setsuna swung his left sword at Ketongu, who blocked it with his own sword. Setsuna immediately delivered a right kick to Ketongu's body, causing him to stagger back a distance as Setsuna pointed both swords in an upward, right position and spun around, aiming for his head. Acting on reflex, Ketongu brought his sword up just in time to block them.

As Ketongu and Setsuna continued to push their swords against each other, Adhira caught sight of the orange headed Makutacon and shot it in the chest with a Vo-arrow. The Makutacon had caught the arrow just in time, only to be electrocuted in response as Rhino jumped over him and charged, only to be knocked over by a swift wind from Robert, which knocked Rhino's feet out from underneath of him. Thunder flew up into the air, then attempted to fly down towards Tali, only for his right foot booster to be shot and destroyed by Ops, Thunder landing in a roll next to a rising Rhino.

Tali and Ava got back to back and fired their guns at the Milicons. "Break off!" Ava called. Immediately, the two jumped in different directions just as Thunder brought a foot down on where they had been. Adhira suddenly appeared beside his foot.

"Nice thunder." Swiftly, she jammed one of her Vo arrows into his ankle. "Now feel my lightning. Shombra La, com ma han ta liet ma am sa to!" The arrow crackled to life sending a painful shock up the Milicon's leg that sent him tumbling down in pain.

Meanwhile, Ava was taking care of Spike. Spotting a broken piece of his shield, she quickly hoisted it up and used her element to help her maneuver it a better. "Yo, Spiky!" She yelled, catching his attention. "You dropped this!" With a grunt and a push from her element, she threw the shard hard enough that it embedded itself deep into the Milicon's hip, causing him to cry out in pain.

Tali had managed to knock Tartrap backwards with a shoulder wound before spotting a group of floating drones heading their way. "Blast it! We got drones inbound!"

Adhira landed to her left in a crouch. "Care to team up on this one?"

Ava landed to Tali's right with a smile at the Guardian Toa. "You just read my mind."

In the midst of all of the fighting, Makutacon Edward had managed to sneak his way to the mini-battlefield, creeping and rolling from cover spot to cover spot in an effort to get to the one whom he hated most: Green, who was busy shooting at an armed Makutacon drone that had managed to hover over.

After a few good efforts, Green moved his rifle to the far left of the drone, the direction where it was going, before firing once more. The bullet hit the gun mounted on the drone, causing an explosion strong enough to cause it to malfunction, flying clumsily past Green, only to land in Edwards left hand, whom let out a dark chuckle as he raised it over his head and aimed it in Greens direction.

Having heard the chuckle, Adhira quickly whirled around and easily spotted Edward. "Green! Behind you!" she shouted in warning.

Green immediately turned around, unsure of what danger lied behind him as he aimed his mini Xtronian rifle. Unfortunately for Green, he had turned around the exact second Edward had thrown the drone, which hit Green hard enough in the body to knock him onto his back, the rifle falling out of reach. Green almost immediately attempted to get up and make a run for it. But before he could even sit up, he felt a metal foot slammed down onto his chest, pinning Green down. Green groaned in pain before gazing up at his opponent. Green widened his eyes as he recognized Edwards Olmak.

"Oh great". Green simply stated.

Edward growled in delight as he greeted: "Hello there Green. Hey, do you remember what your babysitter did to me? Here's a hint, I needed a new body"! Edward immediately activated the acid whip hanging off of his left wrist and rose it over his head, smiling darkly at the thought of killing the Le-Matoran and finally claiming his revenge.

Just as Edward was about to swing down, a bullet shaped ship of red and yellow hit Edward in the face, knocking him back a distance. Xanthium immediately transformed, allowing the gathered force of the flight to carry him towards the Makutacon. Upon reaching the staggering Edward, Xanthium delivered a right swing from his arm-shield into Edward. The force was strong enough to break a blade from Edward's left arm and knock him into one of the many walls that surrounded them. Before Edward could react, Xanthium jammed his blade into Edwards left ribs, causing Edward to roar in pain before Xanthium delivered a powerful right kick to Edwards body, both removing the sword and creating a large gaping hole in the said wall, knocking Edward through it, as well as breaking off several pieces of his armor, including the whip from his right wrist.

Edward groaned in pain as he rose slowly, purple blood leaking fiercely from the wound as he gazed weakly up at Xanthium who glared and warned: "Away from the matoran.. NOW".

Upon hearing the sound of his old masters, and brothers voice, Paradox looked happily up in his direction. Paradox honestly couldn't help but smile as all of the memories of the times he had spent training with his brother came flooding back. "X...Xanthium".

Edward growled at the Toabot who had defeated him as he replied: "Very well". Then casting his glare upon Green: "This is NOT OVER. I'll be coming back for you soon". Edward finished before then transforming and flying away.

Green rolled his eyes as he rolled over to his rifle and rose with it in hand. "Don't expect me to hold my breath". before then firing at the orange headed Makutacon.

Sensing their presence, Xanthium jumped backwards, over two of the other Milicons and spun himself, swinging his wing-shaped sword and cutting both of their chests. With renewed vigor, Tali threw one of her daggers at Tartrap before turning her attention to shooting at Setsuna. She gave a satisfied smirk when she heard the dagger hit home, in one of the Milicon's optics, just as she noticed Ava taking some shots at Thunder who had somehow managed to get back up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Fire guys, FIRE"! Billy ordered as he shot his double barrel shotgun as quickly as he could as waves of Makutacons got closer, and other Makutacons shot at them from behind cover.

In the legion of bullets, and elemental powers passing each other across the battlefield, Armor was having a load of fun, shooting his Ghostblaster and Cordak blaster at every Makutacon in sight, and occasionally using the guns to smack a few heads off of the Makutacons. Armor couldn't help but smile a bit. Aside from building guns, Armor hadn't had this much fun since the battles on Planet X.

To top it all off, the number of Makutacons charging at them was decreasing quite rapidly. If they all kept it up at the rate the Makutacons would have to retreat within minutes.

"Take this, Cons!" Diego yelled as he downed two more with acid pellets. Meanwhile Amber was on the move, weaving in and out between the Cons' feet while freezing their legs solid. This of course made it easier for Pow to use his element to drive stone columns into their optics.

Pow smirked over at Amber. "You're welcome. As I believe Robert would say: Ice-maiden".

Amber smiled and chuckled at his words.

In the midst of him hurrying to shoot as many Makutacons as possible, it wasn't to convenient when Billy finally ran out of ammo. Luckily enough, that wasn't his only weapon. Billy smiled a bit when he threw his shotgun aside and removed the arrow-sword he had used the last time he had fought these things. Billy quickly mounted the sword on top of his cover and shot an arrow into a Makutacons eyes just as it had managed to get a few inches distance to him. Any normal Toa would've been freaked out after that, but Billy was one of the best. Plus, the sword reloaded within seconds.

"I'm a weapon on wheels"! Billy heard Armor shout as he spun himself, shooting at Makutacons as well as smacking them over the head, and on occasion, forming an iron dart with his element to throw into their Liarks.

Not two seconds later, War Machine Prime took a place besides his fellow gunner and shouted: "And I'm war on wheels"! while firing all four of his guns at them, with the two on his shoulders programmed to shoot any Makutacon in sight.

Meanwhile, Athena shot expertly with her pistols, always using one at a time in case she needed to reload the other. In any battlefield, Athena was never one to cower behind cover, a reason why Paradox constantly worried about her. She smiled a bit in memory, feeling better about the whole Paradox MIA situation now that she knew he was alive.

Red was farther into the battlefield, dodging bullets successfully as he sliced through many Makutacon after Makutacon. Red couldn't help but feel a bit sad about having to kill them though. Even after the thousands he had slain, Red hadn't felt too happy about killing members of his own race, even if they were doing wrong. He didn't care if feeling that way was the least bit childish, it was the way he felt, and nothing was going to change that, even if he knew that this was what had to be done.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A bit further down the battlefield, Ski-Jack was still engaged in his fight with Death Note, and so far, Ski-Jack was getting the upper hand, which probably would've surprised the other Toabots since he was more child-like in nature compared to Death Note, who always took his fights seriously. Or at least he thought he had from what he had heard back on Planet X. Either way, he was winning.

As Death Note had then come charging, Ski-Jack jumped and spun himself, landing on Death Note's back and kicking him headfirst into another wall, causing Death Note to collapse. A few seconds later, Death Note got up with a groan, a large bruise on his forehead as he turned angrily towards Ski-Jack who was jumping around tauntingly like a boxer would. Death Note immediately let out an aggravated growl. To be honest, this Toabot was getting on his nerves. As if all the other Toabots weren't bad enough, this one was humiliating him!

Ski-Jack saw his frustration and smirked wider as he taunted: "Is this the best you've got? I expected better, and for you to be a little less wimpy".

'That tears it'! Death Note thought, roaring in anger as he once again charged the Toabot of Ice. Ski-Jack smirked wider as Death Note reached him, instantly turning and catching the arm Death Note swung, before then pulling him over his shoulder and slamming Death Note onto his back. Immediately afterwards, Ski-Jack swung his left fist down at Death Notes forehead, hitting it and knocking the larger Makutacon unconscious.

Ski Jack couldn't help but cheer a bit as he turned around and left Death Note's unconscious body on the stone floor. There was no WAY he was going to kill him after that. The fight had been too much fun and he would gladly fight that Makutacon again if he had to. Plus, he couldn't help but chuckle at how dumb the Makutacons were to fight the Toabots again and again after all of these years.

"Makutacons, they just never learn do they"?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, SideSwerve and CrashCourse were still swinging their swords at each, each swing blocking the others attacks. After a while, CrashCourse got tired of the clashing, CrashCourse attempted a left kick as his brothers right ribs. But SideSwerve saw this coming and backed up enough to dodge the kick before swinging his left sword across CrashCourse body, creating a massive scar on the Makutacons chest before delivering a right fist to CrashCourse's face. This caused CrashCourse to stumble back a bit as SideSwerve then jumped over him and in a front flip, swung both of his sword at CrashCourse's back, making two large cuts on his back.

Upon landing, both spun at each other, their swords clashing before SideSwerve delivered a left elbow to CrashCourse's face, knocking him back a bit as SideSwerve slashed at CrashCourse's body a couple move times before he delivered a hard left kick to CrashCourse's body, knocking him a few feet back into a wall. After his back hit the wall, CrashCourse fell to the ground with a thud that echoed across the room. SideSwerve simply waited as CrashCourse rose slowly to his feet, purple blood leaking from the wounds made on his chest, weakly chuckling.

CrashCourse spun his swords slower now as he taunted: "You think this is gonna kill me? After we've both suffered through worse"?

SideSwerve shook his head and got into a stance: "No of course not. I was only playing before. Now it gets real".

CrashCourse roared angrily, ticked off that the brother whom he hated would go so easy on him as he charged towards him. SideSwerve saw his chance and sped towards him on his wheel-like feet, both swords ready to deliver a few finishing blows. Once CrashCourse had reached his brother, he swung his swords at SideSwerve, intent on slicing through his Liark. But SideSwerve was ready. He brought up his left sword, blocking CrashCourse's other two and swung his right sword through CrashCourse's body in a vertical motion, then doing the same with his other sword before finally speeding through his brother, as CrashCourse's body separated into four bloodied pieces that continued to leak as they clattered to the dusty ground, his optics flickering until finally shutting down for the final time.

As SideSwerve stopped and turned to the in-pieces corpse of his brother, SideSwerve started to feel a bit guilty about what he had just done. He had slaughtered the only brother he had ever had. It didn't exactly scar him as he had killed hundreds of times before, but there was still a bit of regret that lingered in his Liark. The regret changed to relief when he had remembered that CrashCourse had promised to serve Killer and the Makutacon cause to the very end, desiring to never stop until every Bionicle, Transformer, and Toabot, was dead or captured and then killed.

But regardless, all the memories of the good times they had spent together would never leave him, and so he would always remember him. Not as the Makutacon he had just killed, but as the Bioformer that he used to be: Generous, caring, and though reckless at some times, good.

SideSwerve turned to the sound of a familiar Toa of stone landing behind him, then turning to him with a smile as he asked: "Am Ich gut"? Ich gut".

Alyan chuckled, slightly shaking his head at the Toabot. He knew that it had to hurt the warrior a little that he had to kill his own brother, despite all the bad that he had done in the past. But it had to be done and it was, so now they could focus on the other Cons coming at them. And to make sure SideSwerve got his head back in the game, Alyan decided to finally have that little competition with the Toabot swordsman.

"Yeahuh, you're good, SideSwerve." He smirked as he took out several of his blades and charged at the four Makutacons that had been creeping up behind SideSwerve. In a few quick, smooth motions, he had stabbed their optics and sliced open their necks, killing them instantly. "But, I'm better." He smiled as he landed near his friend again.

SideSwerve simply rolled his optics at the Toa Rahayu of Stone. "Pff, show off".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Xanthium, Green, and the others were still continuing their battle against the Milicons. as rhino-headed one charged towards him on his right side, Xanthium punched the orange headed one (Tartrap) in the gut, before then picking him up with the claw/shield on his left arm and tossed him at Rhino.

Once they were sure the coast was clear enough for them to concentrate on the plan, Ava and Tali got back to back with Adhira. Tali drew on her element to bring up water from the ground as well as using water from herself while Ava used her element to mix with the moisture to create a controlled, thick mist around the unsuspecting Thunder and Spike. Once the moisture was thick enough, Adhira reached out with one hand and released a small lightning volt, no more than a static charge, sending it directly to the trapped Milicons.

One of these Makutacons had just so happened to be Setsuna, who grunted in rage, turning his attention to the Guardian Toa as Ketongu shot him in the back, prematurely activating the jet pack and causing him to fly into a rising Tartrap. SkyFighter waited as Rhino charged at him, his hook weapon at the ready. As Rhino reached him, attempting to ram him with his single horn, SkyFighter performed a left kick, kicking Rhino back, and causing a few of his teeth to fly out. While the Makutacon was in the air, SkyFighter grabbed him with his right hand and slashed him across the body with his hook weapon, before throwing him upwards at a hovering AirAssault. Seeing the Makutacon, AirAssault immediately took aim and fired a firecracker at him, the firecracker exploding upon impact and knocking him over to where a weakened Setsuna and Tartrap laid.

As Thunder and Spike charged after Green and the Toa, Tali mustered as much of her strength as she could at the moment and hurled a powerful blast of water that knockd Thunder backwards onto one of Spike's shields. Immediately afterwards, Xanthium struck a pose outstretched both of his hands, releasing two rays of supernova at both of them, knocking them both back into the rest of the group, all of whom now looked too weak to continue fighting as they struggled to get up.

A slight groan from Tali brought Ava to her side. "Are you alright, Tali?" She asked, concern etched on her mask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tali nodded as she offered a tired smile before noticing the white wing that had somehow managed to gently wrap around her. Looking to her right, Tali found herself looking right into the motherly, golden red eyes of the Guardian Toa of Lightning. Tali smiled a bit more, feeling safe under her wing and felt tempted to lean against her but was uncertain if such a gesture would be welcomed. Adhira must have notice because she wrapped her arm around the young Ga Toa and gave her a gently sideways hug.

Ops smirked over at his fiance and teased: "Hey, is Tal Tal getting sweepy"?

Adhira covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles at Ops's tease. How many times had she heard that line before?

"Pfft, as if." Tali glared playfully at her fiancé and stepped towards him as Adhira removed her wing and folded it against her back.

Ops smiled at Tali's reaction before then hugging her close to his chestplate once she got close enough, and playfully hummed a lullaby, earning a chuckle from Robert.

Tali widened her eyes at the song Ops was humming. "Ops." She groaned, lightly smacking his chestplate to make him stop which resulted in Ava giggling behind her hand. "I'm not THAT tired. It's just using my powers that much takes it out of me a bit. That's all."

Ops gave her a worried look before then asking: "Is there a quicker way to regenerate them"?

It wasn't just because of the fact that they needed all of the help they could get at this point. It was mostly because he loved her, and for him to know that she was this weak was close to horrifying. 'Was it possible for her to die from something like this'? Ops wondered. He preyed that it wasn't, but he still wanted to know how to help his bride-to-be in situations like this, or any situation for that matter.

Tali thought for a bit. "If you can find a water source, like a stream, then I could regenerate my powers."

Ops immediately let out a sigh of relief as he replied: "OK good, I don't want you to lose strength out here".

"Asking your girl to more-fight Ops"? Robert asked him, then teasing: "That's Kopaka-cold".

Ops frowned at his friend. "No I just don't want to lose her, like ever. Especially not out here, in a war zone where anybody could be shooting at us".

Tali frowned a bit, feeling slightly annoyed that he was treating her like she was a porcelain doll. She knew he was just worried about her and wanted her to be safe but still, it wasn't like she had never been in a major battle before. "I'll be fine, Ops. Really."

Unfortunately, her words made Ava sigh sadly, a troubled look on her face. Tali was a great leader and an amazing friend but Ava really wished Tali would stop being so stubborn when her loved ones where trying to take care of her, especially in a battle like this.

Robert heard his girlfriends sigh and turned to her as he asked her, with a hint of concern in his voice: "You OK cuddle-cutie"?

Ava nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just..." She made a small gesture to Tali. "She always says that. No matter how low her powers are or how badly she is injured, she always says she's alright. She has a bad habit of pushing herself to the limit and then some." She fought back tears as she remembered all the times she had seen her friend nearly die protecting them. It was something she wished Tali would stop doing.

Robert immediately had a saddened expression on his mask. He didn't really know how something like that felt, and to be honest, he didn't really want to know. But to see the way his girlfriend was reacting to this, and the fact that she had had to tolerate Tali like this for most of her life was more than sad to him. Sure, Ops had tried to overwork himself sometimes, but that never happened too often. As if on instinct, Robert wrapped Ava in a tight hug before planting a loving kiss on her cheek, and praying that Tali would stop overworking herself.

As Setsuna weakly made attempts to rise to his feet, Xanthium looked to him and asked: "Is that all you have got? I have seen a Dermis Turtle fight harder".

Having had enough of the old Toabot leaders mockery, Setsuna forced himself up onto his feet and turned to the other Milicons, Ordering: "Rhino, Tartrap, Thunder, Spike, let's show them our "best" really is."

In having heard this, Green quickly shouted to the others: "Guys, get ready"!

Paradox had also gotten their attention as he desperately warned: "Get back"!

At his cry, the two girls turned around. Ava's eyes nearly doubled in size as Tali gasped in absolute horror at what they saw. Xanthium and the others ran as far back as they could as the Five Milicons began to transform.

Thunders head shifted into his body as his arms shifted behind himself. Thunder flipped himself to stand where his head would've been as his legs moved upwards to the sides of his body, his forelegs curling a bit and his feet shifting into two large, missile-armed toes. Spike transformed next, his head shifting into his body, and his legs curling behind his back. Spike flipped himself to stand on where his head would be as the shields connected in front of the form, the spikes on the shield now twitching as toes. Tartrap was next, his head shifting into a neck slot as his legs turned backwards to reveal heavily armored upper legs. Tartrap's form jumped up then, landing on the newly formed forelegs and connecting with mechanical whirs and clicks. Rhino was next, his arms and legs shifting into his body to form a forearm with Rhino's horn at the end of it. Two large upper arms unfolded from the new, larger, Makutacon form, the left one (his left) slamming and connecting onto the newly formed forearm.

Finally, Setsuna transformed, his arms shifting into his body while his left leg moved up behind his back, his left foot and the back of his head forming a claw. The wings and jet pack fell off as Setsuna's new forearm form connected to the massive Makutacon's right upper arm, Setsuna's right foot connecting to it's right shoulder to support it's superior weight over the other arm. Finally, the jet pack landed on the neck slot, connecting to it as the jet pack shifted into a head with glowing green eyes, and the wings landing on either side of the head, hanging up as if they were ears. The resulting Makutacon grew tall, stopping when it was so high, that three of Botar's species would have to stand on each others shoulders to match his height.

As Ketongu saw it, part of him was already thinking of a few ways to tease it as it looked so similar to a Gremlin from the movies. But another part of him was afraid of getting the snot knocked out of him. From what he had heard, this Makutacon combiner, known as Brute, had a larger than average temper, and that even ONE wrong word would rub him the wrong way. Only a few had actually survived those "rage fits" so to say he was slightly worried would be an intense understatement.

But Ketongu wasn't afraid of losing his life because of any "I don't wanna die"! stuff. It was because if he was dead, then Green, Angela, and Golden would meet their ends soon after. In knowing what was to come, Ketongu prayed desperately that they would win this fight somehow.

As everyone continued to run, Brute glared down at them and shouted in a loud and deep voice: "BRUTE DESTROY STUPID PEOPLE"! before shooting eight missiles from the toes on his right foot.

"Clear out!" Ava screamed, already running for cover with Robert.

"Scatter!" Tali yelled, running the opposite direction while trying to shove Ops out of the range of the missiles.

Ketongu rolled away as quickly as he could from the missiles, managing to dodge them, only to be knocked backwards by the force of the blast radius's, crashing through a wall of cover. Ketongu groaned in pain as he rose slowly to his feet. To say that that didn't hurt would've also been an understatement. He immediately prayed to God that he wouldn't suffer an actual hit from those foot missiles.

Meanwhile, SkyFighter, Silver-Volt and AirAssault were all in their plane modes, flying carefully around Brute, firing everything they could at him. Brute simply chuckled as the bullets had no effect on his superior armor. As the fliers continued to fire at him, Xanthium rolled in front of his left foreleg and hit the center of it with his claw/shield, earning a growl from Brute. Xanthium immediately rolled back a few times to dodge the horned forearm which slammed into the ground and created a shock wave powerful enough to knock Xanthium into another bring wall, forming a large crack.

As the Toabots continued trying to distract the Makutacon combiner, Green turned to face Angela and Golden who were shaking in his arms.

Green looked first to Angela as he asked her: "Are you OK"?

Angela nodded. "A bit shaken up, but I'll be okay".

Green nodded, then looking down at Golden as he asked: "How about you little bro"?

Golden let the fear show in his eyes as he shouted: "Why don't WE have one of those"!?

Meanwhile, Tali knelt next to her fiancé. "Are you alright, Ops?"

Ops raised an opticbrow at Tali as he responded: "I was about to ask you the same thing".

"Robert? You okay-fine?" Ava asked her boyfriend, concern written all over her mask.

Robert was about to answer Ava's question before he felt pain surge through his left leg, then looking down at it and frowning as he saw a shard of brick impaled in it, blood lightly leaking from the wound. "Great-really? Out of all easy-places for it to strong-hit, it strong-hits my leg"?

Golden looked wide eyed at Robert, a bit scared for the Toa of Storms. He was scared a BIT because he wasn't sure if this was a major injury. But he was still worried nonetheless.

Adhira shook her wings out a bit as a way to get over the lightheaded feeling upon seeing the wound while Ava looked over at Tali. The female Le Toa's eyes were both pleading and regretful. "Tali..." Her voice trailed off, uncertain if she should dare ask as her friend was weak enough already.

Tali simply smiled. "I know you don't want to ask, but you know I'm going to do it anyway."

"Wait... your leg is stabbed". Golden stated.

Robert nodded, a confused expression on his mask. "Correct-yes"?

Understanding why Golden was asking that, Ops asked Robert: "How are you not screaming in pain"?

Robert raised an eyebrow. "How much-many times have you quick-had YOUR leg stab-cut"?

Green went silent when he heard that, not only weirded out, but also silently wondering how many time this had actually happened to Robert on the battlefield. 'Also, how many times can one get stabbed in the same leg before it either becomes painless, or earns no pain-related reaction'? Green also wondered. 'I guess these Toa aren't called "the best" for nothing'. Green was immediately jolted from his thoughts as Ava spoke.

"Do you think it will be safe getting it out?"

"Kinda hard to say right now." Tali said as she knelt by his leg, looking it over carefully.

Robert immediately stood up, paying no mind to the blood that continued to leak from his left leg as he said: "I'll be good-fine". Then looking into Ava's beautiful eyes: "Honest-promise".

Ava gave Robert a long look, as though trying to decide whether or not to believe him. "Alright. As long as you are sure."

Robert planted a kiss on Ava's cheek before responding with a smile: "Great-sure Cuddle-cutie". Before everyone continued firing at Brute, hoping that if something good would come out of this, it would come soon. If it remained otherwise, they sure weren't going to last long.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: The thing SideSwerve said to Alyan is a reference to Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Lego owns Botar, and almost the entire conversation involving Roberts stabbed leg is a reference to the scene in AbsurdelyAwesomes Transformers TNG when Springer gets his arm cut off. Go check it out, it's hilarious. XD

Galem: that was an intense chapter.

Biomarvel740: (nods) Indeed it was. I had fun typing this out. You?

Galem: I had a lot of fun typing it out. :D

Biomarvel740: Cool. XD (to readers) Who here enjoyed it?

Galem: Please leave us a review to let us know. And if you have any questions, you can PM either of us.

Biomarvel740: Again, we thank you all for reading-

Biomarvel740 and Galem: and have a God blessed day! XD :D


	35. Chapter 35

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 34: The Battle Continues (Part 2)

While all of the Toabots and Makutacons were all busy fighting in the numerous battlefields, Killer and Zera flew up the massive staircase inside the center Mayan Pyramid, eventually reaching the top of the staircase to see the massive stone-like door unopened. Both spouses transformed and took a look at said door, Killer wondering why Green hadn't opened the door yet, and Zera looking a way to open this door, for they both had agreed that if one of them had found some kind of padlock now, they wouldn't have to look for it later.

But Killer's mind was still on the fact that Green hadn't even opened the door yet in an attempt to destroy the Requiem Blaster. It simply didn't make sense. Green had the dagger, so unless he had heard that prophecy, there was no reason why he would simply leave the door locked to them. Killer growled angrily upon realizing that possibility, for Green and his friends had a Toabot flier with them. All Toabot fliers knew of the prophecy, so it was more than likely that Green had been told of how the Blaster was to be destroyed.

Upon finally finding it, Zera raised an eyebrow and wondered aloud: "A keyhole... But what for"?

Killer was the one to answer her question: "A dagger that Paradox carries with him. He told me of it once, and the Insidious once informed me that the dagger was the key".

Zera simply nodded, understanding why her husband hadn't told her of this earlier. If he had, than she may have been captured at some point and forced to give away the answer. True, the Toabot fliers already knew this answer, but they had sworn to secrecy on this. As far as Killer and Insidious were concerned, the less people who knew, the better.

"I will go retrieve it. Be sure that no one breaks in here". Killer told her, turning to her with a look that ordered: Kill anyone who comes in.

Zera nodded with a bow and responded: "Yes my King".

With that being said, Killer turned his back to her and transformed into his Xtronian jet form before flying away.

As Killer flew out of the pyramid, Zera got in front of the door in a crouched position, keeping a careful eye on the door that led outside as she began to think to herself about all of this. Of course she would support her husband no matter what, but after the first time Killer had died, she couldn't sleep for weeks. She was happy that he was back, but ever since Green had killed Killer the first time, she had begun to wonder if all of this was really worth it. Was a sin that was committed over a hundred years ago, really worth it?

Zera continued to look troubled as she debated this silently within herself while also keeping an observant eye on the entrance.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back on the hill, Billy and the other Toa, Autobot, and Toabots were all keeping themselves busy, shooting at every Makutacon in sight, which surprisingly wasn't very many anymore. With the amount of Makutacons that had been there earlier, they had expected this battle to take hours, but it had been twenty minutes at most and there were only a hundred and fifty Makutacons left, not counting all of the Makutacon generals. But regardless, Billy was just glad that there had been no casualties. After Gahu, he wasn't so sure that he could handle another one.

Billy continued shooting Makutacon after Makutacon in the eyes as he called: "Everyone, how goes progress"?!

Armor stomped a Makutacon's head into bits as he replied through his com-link: "We're forcing them back! Ski-Jack just owned Tidal-Wave, and all the tourists have been evacuated"! Then shooting three more Makutacons.

"So far, so good." Amber called in, smirking as she finished freezing the legs of another Makutacon solid. "Right, Pow?"

Pow nodded. "Yup". Almost immediately, he saw a Makutacon charging towards them from the side, and gave Amber a warning glance as he shouted: "Duck"!

Z had impaled the blade of his tail through a Makutacon's eye as he looked up, hearing what Pow had shouted before screaming in wonder: "WHERE"?! 'I've always wanted to see a Duck stupid enough to fly in the middle of a battlefield'! As far as Z was concerned, it meant good luck.

Amber, however, understood what Pow meant and immediately hit the ground. Once Amber had gotten down, Pow used his Kakama Nuva, quickly aiming and firing his arm-blade, shooting the charging Makutacons in the eyes, killing them instantly and causing them to collapse just a few inches away from them.

"I would so be laughing if we weren't in a battle right now." Alyan commented, having had to hold in his laughter at hearing Z's response to Pow's warning. It had been hilarious to the young Toa Rahayu of Stone but the seriousness of the situation kept him from enjoying it.

"Ditto that." Diego responded to his friend. They could not risk losing their focus for one moment. For though the enemy's numbers were dwindling, they were still desperate and attacking harder and faster than before.

Z zoomed next to them and rolled his eyes. "But of course the readers can laugh A-Okay"!

Maze raised an eyebrow at Z. "What"?

Z immediately straightened as he responded: "Nothing". Then muttering quietly and deviously: "Just WAIT until I get my own novel".

Pow rolled his eyes at Z before looking back down at the beautiful female Toa Rahayu of Ice and asking her: "Amber, are you alright"?

Amber nodded, visibly shaken by how close of a call that had been. "Y...yeah. That was close."

Pow nodded. "You're telling ME".

The second that Pow had really looked into Amber's beautiful green eyes, he couldn't resist giving her a hug. Not only because he secretly loved her, but also because he was relieved that she was still safe. If Pow had delayed shooting that Makutacon by a single second, she would be dead. Just as Pow had forgotten that there was a war happening, Z zoomed next to them with a frown.

"Hey kids, when you're done, a war, or as I like to call it, the best day ever, is going on"! Before then laughing maniacally as he ran towards an approaching group of Makutacons.

"I don't know whether to punch him or Gibbs slap him for that." Amber growled, none too happy that the moment was ruined.

Pow shrugged. "Meh. He's like that". Pow had almost immediately realized that he was still hugging Amber, and released her quickly. "I am SO sorry".

Amber quickly smiled to hide the fact that she was sad that he let her go. "It's okay. I needed it. Thank you."

Pow gave her a nod that said: "You're welcome". before then rising up to shoot more Makutacons and to hide a blush.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back with Ops, Tali, Green, Angela, Golden, Robert, Ava, SkyFighter, AirAssult, Silver-Volt, Adhira, and Xanthium ("wow, that's s lot of people". #Z), Everyone was still trying as hard as they possibly could to bring Brute down. Unfortunately, so far, nothing was doing the job. Green had emptied his Grenade Launcher into it, nothing. Xanthium was still blasting rays of Supernova at him, but still, nothing. The fliers were even trying to fire from multiple directions, but they had still failed to find a weak spot in his armor.

Brute simply growled in annoyance at their attempts to defeat him, then shouting: "BRUTE DESTROY"! Before then backhand smacking SkyFighter's jet form with his right claw-like hand.

Upon getting hit, SkyFighter transformed to Toa mode, preparing for whatever impact would follow as he felt his body surging in pain. A few seconds later, SkyFighter crashed into the field, causing dirt to fly as he landed next to a surprised Tali, Ava, and Adhira.

"Skyfighter!" The Toa Rahayu cried in surprise upon recognizing who had just landed near them. Toa Adhira ran over the fallen Toabot.

"Are you alright?"

SkyFighter grunted as he sat up, looking down at Adhira as he responded: "Well... My Liark is beating heavily and I think I just broke a rib, so yes, I'm fantastic".

Green hadn't been paying enough attention to see SkyFighter crash. Instead, he was putting all of his focus into shooting at Brute as he continued to swat at the other two fliers. To be honest, this really frustrated Green, to be fighting an opponent who had seemingly no weakness. He had killed Killer once, and he seemed invincible at the time, so regardless of everyone's failure to pinpoint a weakness, Green pressed into his attack, determined to find it as soon as possible to save his friends.

To make matters worst, he was using his last rifle. He had already used up the ammo in all of the other guns and the knives clearly weren't going to do anything, so this rifle was his last "usable" weapon. Wherever this weakness was, Green knew that he had to find it, and fast. For his friends, for his own survival, and for Paradox, he needed to.

Eventually, as Green continued to fire, Brute turned to smack at AirAssault, only for one of Green bullets to hit Brute on some kind of wire. The giant Makutacon roared in pain as the wire disconnected from a slot and began sparking crazily. Brute nearly collapsed then, managing to catch himself and rise once more. Green widened his eyes as he saw this. 'No way, I actually found it'! Green thought. Green immediately sent a prayer of thanks to The Lord before then turning to the others.

"Did you guys see that"?! Green exclaimed.

Turning quickly, Ava looked to what Green was referring to and smiled brightly. "Looks like you found his weakness, Green!" She cheered.

Xanthium smiled brightly and nodded. "Indeed he has". Then looking to the two fliers who were still airborne as he ordered: "Everyone, fire at Brutes back"!

"Gladly." Ava grinned as she aimed her crossbow and fired continuously at the target. Next to her, Tali knelt down and fired with her sniper rifle while Adhira fired her Vo arrows from where she hovered.

Brute roared in both rage and pain as he felt everyone fire and attack the exposed circuits in his back. "NO... BRUTE CANNOT BE DEFEATED"! He screamed, then trying to swat at AirAssault who shot at his lower back.

"Don't be so sure." Tali smirked as Ava shot his face to gain his attention.

This proved as a distraction so that Silver Volt could land on Brute's back in Toa form and shock him with the whip. In this moment of excitement and soon-to-be victory, Green almost failed to notice his rifle run out of bullets. Once he noticed it, he looked back up at Brute, remembering how Armor had said that once all the guns had run out of ammo, putting them back together would create a bomb capable of making a powerful blast. Green immediately smirked, now knowing exactly how to use the bomb as he places the rifle in it's slot. All the weapons connected back into their original cylinder form. A second later, the cylinder expanded, revealing a blinking red light that only blinked with each passing beep. Not wanting to get himself or his friends blown to bits, he immediately aimed it at Brute's back, re-imagining the time he had thrown the Sphere in Killers head for a second as he eyed Brutes back, looking for a place to throw it.

A second later, he noticed a magnet on four sides of the cylinder bomb and slumped a bit. 'Talk about a wasted effort'. Green thought, before then praying that his aim would be true, and then throwing the cylinder bomb. Much to his and everyone's relief, the bomb stuck to Brute's back as the beeping got louder and it's pace accelerated. Green wasted no time in ducking as he heard Brute start to freak out.

"NO, NOOOOOOO"! Was all Brute could make out before the bomb cylinder exploded.

The explosion was big enough to cause the ground to shake as the giant Makutacon blew apart, back into the original five components who transformed into Toa form and landed in separate places, all bleeding, weak, and shocked. Before now, no one had EVER beaten Brute, their combination form. 'A feat like that should've been IMPOSSIBLE'! Setsuna ragefully thought as he and the other four heard the victory cries of their enemies. Whatever reputation they had made before was now clearly gone.

"They all say that." Ava chuckled, trying to not collapse in relief so it did not help when Tali nudged her playfully but Ava smiled back anyway. It was too happy of a moment to get upset over something so trivial.

Ops and Robert both gave a victory cry, loud enough to echo across the sky as the Milicons all weakly and slowly rose to their feet, knowing what their only option was as Setsuna ordered: "Milicons, retreat"!

And with that, they all transformed and drove and flew away as quickly as could be managed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Well that was pretty action packed! XD

Galem: Yes, it was. :D

Z: (slumps) I only got one scene!

Biomarvel740: (rolls eyes)

Galem: (laughs)

Z: (slumps) Just wait until I get my own novel. (zooms out)

Biomarvel740: (Chuckles, looks to the readers) Anyways, what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave us a review or PM either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please-

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D

Note: BTW, now that the entire story's editing process is complete, I'll start posting Chapters everyday, so see you tomorrow! XD


	36. Chapter 36

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 35: Return of The Insidious

It had only been moments since their victory over the "unbeatable" Brute, and everyone was still making their exclamations and victory cries. Tali hugged Ops happily, overjoyed at their victory while Ava cheered and laughed joyfully with the others. Xanthium smiled then, happy to see everyone functioning, as well as they were happy as he gave them a smile and a nod.

"Good work Toabots, Autobot, Toa, and Matoran". Xanthium congratulated. "Your feat over the giant will last for decades".

Though Xanthium had helped them defeat the towering Makutacon, he would not give himself any credit. As a Prime, he made it his duty to be selfless to the very end. But he still could not hold in a bright smile that was in response to his proud feeling over this small group who had managed to do the impossible. It was a moment that he would be more than proud to remember. For moments like this were nothing more than a miracle from God, miracles of which, Xanthium loved to see.

In the middle of everyone's little "celebration", Green had immediately remembered the reason why they had come here and ran toward the still weakened Toabot leader. "Paradox"!

Paradox heard his friend's voice and forced himself to look up into his green eyes as he asked: "Green, why did you not run"?

'I had ordered him to run for his own safety'! Paradox thought. Not that he wasn't proud of this Le-Matoran for once again saving his life, and fighting and winning against seemingly impossible odds. But he couldn't help but wonder how Green could be so courageous as to stay behind with the Toa and Autobot. To fight a fight that no matoran should have the displeasure of fighting. To risk his life for one whom would risk his life any day for anyone on this planet.

Green smiled then, understanding his confusion as he knelled down to eye level with the Toabot leader, and replied: "Because that's not who I am Paradox".

Unknown to the two, Adhira had walked over to them and stood a ways from them, quietly listening.

"I know I'm a Matoran, and I know I'm not born into a species meant to fight, but as long as it's for a friend, I'll always fight". Green responded, a smile remaining on his Pakari as he lowered a right hand which held the dagger.

Paradox simply looked at the dagger, almost wondering if he was worthy enough to continue to hold onto the relic, even after trusting a matoran with it. A matoran, and a friend, who could've easily died. In his troubles, he looked over to an approaching Xanthium, who simply smiled and nodded. In having heard about the leader Paradox had become, Xanthium honestly couldn't think of anyone else who could possibly be more worthy, Bioformer, Toa, Cybertronian, or human-wise. After all Paradox had accomplished, and the selflessness he had obtained from it, Xanthium WANTED Paradox to have it.

Adhira smiled softly as she watched them. She had not known Paradox very long, but what she was seeing of him now reminded her of one of her Autobot friends. She could see that Paradox was selfless, kind, caring and humble. He would make a great leader if he wasn't one already.

"NO"! Everyone heard a familiar voice scream.

Everyone immediately turned to the source of the voice as a large Xtronion tank sped in, ramming through a brick wall and shooting missiles in every direction possible, knocking everyone off of their feet. As Paradox flew backwards, and landed on his back, he got a good enough look at the approaching tank to know just who's alt. mode it widened his optics in fear as the Tank transformed into the Makutacon General/Prime. 'Insidious'.

Insidious allowed rage to show on his Kakama as he snarled at everyone and slowly approached the dagger which had landed on Paradox's chest. After all the failures of today, Insidious was NOT going to let anyone keep the Requiem Blaster away from him. After Brute's catastrophic failure, that relic was his last chance at claiming victory for the Makutacon cause. And he wasn't planning on letting this chance pass him by anytime soon.

Insidious stopped when he heard Killer hover to his right and transform, watching the others to ensure that no one would harm his master. Insidious made an angry growl at his apprentice, a growl that said: 'I DO NOT NEED PROTECTION FROM THESE WEAKLINGS"! This growl gained Killers attention. In noticing that his master was angry, Killer gave the Insidious an apologetic look. Insidious nodded before pointing over to the dagger on Paradox's chest. Killer nodded and immediately ran to Paradox's weakened form, picking up the dagger without a second of hesitation, and then pointing the handle to Insidious, ignoring the tugging and groans from his twin brother to stop. Insidious chuckled darkly as he took the dagger from Killers hand and looked at it proudly.

Insidious gave a dark smile to all of the Toabot allies as he spoke: "You thought you could keep what I've earned from my grasp"? Insidious laughed. "You thought you could keep MY CANNON away from ME"? He scoffed. "How deluded your Earths races have truly become".

"The dagger!" Adhira cried as she scrambled quickly to get back on her feet, determined to try and get the dagger back from Insidious.

Insidious rolled his optics in annoyance and turned ragefully in her direction as he stretched a hand forward, and levitated her, squeezing on her neck as he did so. He glared at her, not even caring that she was running out of air as he spoke: "And now another deluded shard of nothing wishes to oppose my DESTINY"?! 'This Guardian Toa will surely die for such a thing'!

Paradox forced himself to stand a bit on his hands and knees as he looked up at his older brother and shouted: "KAFEEL"! Once Insidious had gazed over at his weaker brother, Paradox spoke weakly: "Please... S-stop... Th-this is not Wh-what God wants".

Adhira kicked her legs as she clawed at her throat, struggling for air as she tried to break free of his invisible grasp. 'Definitely...should call him...D...Darth Insidious.'

"ADHIRA!" A familiar voice cried out and Adhira glanced over to the side to see her older sister hovering nearby, staring in horror at the sight before her.

As much as Insidious truly wanted to kill this pathetic excuse for a Guardian Toa, he also knew that it would be wise to leave her as a distraction so he could finally get his fragging claws on the Requiem Blaster. He let out a rageful growl escape his throat before throwing Adhira harshly to the ground as glaring down at Paradox, kicking him back onto his back with a powerful left kick as he asked him: "Then why dear brother, is he allowing it to happen"? Before transforming back into his tank form and speeding away before anybody could get any funny ideas. Killer transformed next and followed after his master in his Xtronian jet form, both happy that they would finally have the Requiem Blaster, a weapon which would surely give them the winning edge in this war.

Seeing Insidious throw her sister to the ground, Valera quickly dove after her and managed to catch her in time to ease her to the ground. "Adhira?" She asked worriedly as she held her sister's limp form. "Adhira! Please, sister, wake up!" She cried, beginning to fear the worst when she heard a weak voice answer.

"V...Valera?" Adhira was looking up at her with a weak smile. She coughed a bit as her throat was still recovering from being strangled. Meanwhile, Tali was pondering where she had heard Adhira's name before. Her eyes widened when it clicked.

"Adhira?" She gasped in shock, turning to Ops. "Diego's mother?" Then, without waiting for him to reply, she ran off towards the two Guardian Toa, Ops following after her.

As Xanthium heard the weakness in Adhira's voice, he turned angrily in the direction of the Insidious as he stopped at the entrance of the Pyramid and waited for Killer to arrive. 'How could someone attack an innocent, let alone a FEMALE, like that'!? He wondered. It was truly a despicable action in his opinion. He would understand in Adhira were evil, but that wasn't the case. Xanthium had only known her for a few hours, and she seemed like a sweet and innocent person who wouldn't attack unless a loved one was threatened. For an action like this, Xanthium HAD to make Kafeel pay.

"Everyone, try and repair Paradox and Adhira as best as you can". Xanthium ordered as he continued to glare in Insidious's direction. "I'm ending this. NOW".

Seeing the rage in his brother, Paradox immediately tried to get up, managing to get on a hand and knees as he spoke weakly: "Xanthium, wa-wait... He can be r-reasoned with.."

Xanthium turned kindly to Paradox. As much as he appreciated his younger brothers willfulness to never give up on his morally fallen brothers, regardless of what they had done in the past or the present, Xanthium knew that he could not afford to heed his advice on this matter. He had known Insidious long enough to know that he would never stop trying to destroy all life on Earth in a form of vengeance. Therefore, he would not try to reason with him. He had already tried years ago, and it hadn't worked back then, so why try now?

"No brother". He simply replied as he turned back in the Insidious's direction. "He cannot". And with that, Xanthium transformed into his bullet shaped jet form and blasted off towards the Insidious, determined to win this battle once and for all.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter everybody! Unfortunately, the next chapter is even shorter! But trust me, it'll be worth it! XD

Galem: Do I hear an ultimate battle coming up? (Giggles)

Biomarvel740: (chuckles) Though it is coming, we'll have to wait through a few more chapters before we finally get there.

Galem: What?! Aw, man, (pouts)

Biomarvel740: (chuckles, looks to the readers) Anyways, what did everyone think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave us a review to let us know. And if you have any questions, you can PM either of us.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	37. Chapter 37

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 36: Xanthium vs. Insidious

Upon parking in front of the center Mayan Pyramid, Insidious transformed into his Titan sized Toa Mode and turned, watching his apprentice approach in his Xtronian Jet form. As unlikely as a Tank beating a Jet to a certain destination seemed, Insidious was the one who had taught Killer about using his booster to go faster. That, and the fact that he wore a Kakama only made his vehicle mode even faster.

As Insidious continued to wait for his apprentice,he noticed another ship fly past Killer, heading quickly towards him. Insidious growled as he recognized the bullet shaped Xtronian Jet. 'Xanthium'! Insidious thought, immediately removing his Kannabo from the magnetizer on his back before the Toabot General made impact with him, hitting him and transforming as they both hit the far wall inside, making two large cracks in it as they collapsed to the ground. Insidious laughed as both warriors rose to their feet.

"Xanthium, we meet again". Insidious spoke.

Xanthium snarled up at the larger Makutacon. "Insidious, today you fall"! He exclaimed before charging at Insidious who simply waited for whatever attack would come.

Xanthium removed his wing-shaped sword and his shield/claw from the magnetizer on his back upon reaching his larger opponent ("We GET IT! He's big"! #Z), before then swinging his sword towards Insidious's chest. Insidious blocked it with the Kannabo before then swinging his right clawed fist at Xanthium's head, hitting it, causing him to stagger back a bit before Insidious delivered a powerful left kick to his body, knocking Xanthium into the wall on the other side of the room. Insidious chuckled as Xanthium quickly rolled to his feet.

"As you can see Xanthium, my skills are much improved since last we met".

Xanthium glared at the Insidious. "I already beat you once, and I will do so again".

Insidious shrugged. "We'll see".

Xanthium growled then, charging towards his larger brother, ready to bring a much bigger fight than he had years ago. Xanthium activated the boosters on his back so that he would charge at Insidious even faster than before. Insidious put away his Kannabo then as he waited for Xanthium to get close enough. With all of the training he had received from his own master, he would not need it this time. Insidious waited for Xanthium to get close enough for him to duck away from a sword swing, before then throwing a right fist forward, intending to punch Xanthium's head off.

Xanthium ducked and jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Insidious's body as he tackled him hard to the stone floor. Not a second after the impact passed before Insidious rose up and delivered a right fist to Xanthium's left side, knocking him off. Xanthium used the force of the punch to roll back up to his feet, quick enough to see Insidious still lying down, his left foot kicking him across the face. Xanthium managed to keep himself from collapsing and rose at the same time Insidious did.

Xanthium wasted no time in ramming his claw/shield into Insidious's left knee, earning a groan and causing him to bend down a bit. With his opponents neck exposed, Xanthium took a swing with his wing-shaped sword, intent on decapitating him and ending this fight. Insidious used his Kakama then, his left claw zooming up quick enough to catch the sword. Insidious then proceeded by yanking the sword hard enough to swing Xanthium to his left. The force of the swing was strong enough to force Xanthium to release his grip on his sword and send him flying into a wall.

Insidious chuckled darkly as he cast the sword aside and waited for his brother to rise back to his feet before activating his Kakama and zooming towards him. But Xanthium was prepared. He timed his brother's speed quickly enough to deliver a strong uppercut to Insidious's lower jaw once he was close enough. This not only stopped Insidious, but also caused him to stagger back a bit. Xanthium saw his opportunity then wrapped a left arm around Insidious's left leg, causing his to collapse as Xanthium delivered a hard right fist into Insidious's back, smashing him into the ground.

As Insidious attempted to rise, Xanthium jumped onto his back and delivered a number of hard hits to the left side of his Kakama with the shield/claw on his left arm. Insidious growled in rage before rising to his knees, and reaching behind himself, grabbing Xanthium behind the head with his right claw and smashing him into the ground in front of himself. Still holding onto his brothers head, Insidious rose to his feet and threw Xanthium ahead, intending to smash him into the wall. But Xanthium positioned himself to make his feet hit the wall, then jumping towards the ground and rolling back onto his feet as he waited for his brother to charge. Once Insidious got close enough, Xanthium ducked down to dodge a right swing from Insidious, then ducking back to dodge a right uppercut.

Xanthium raised his shield/claw to block a right clawed fist, before delivering a right fist to Insidious lower body, causing the Makutacon to back up a bit. Xanthium immediately began using both fists to jab at Insidious's lower body at a machine gun pace. About ten or so hits later, Insidious responded by activating his Kakama and delivering a right fist to the left side of Xanthium's face, as long as a hard left uppercut, too quick for Xanthium to react. The uppercut was strong enough to knock Xanthium back into the wall behind him and collapse hard to the ground on his face.

Xanthium looked up in time to see Insidious's left foot plummeting quickly towards him, then rolling away from it. Unfortunately, Insidious had gathered enough of his elemental power into the foot to send Xanthium flying back into another wall. Xanthium managed to catch himself on his two feet as Insidious chuckled at him. Xanthium glared up at him, with a burning determination in his eyes to kill Insidious once and for all.

As if seeing what Xanthium wanted to do, Insidious smirked and challenged: "Come on brother, you've put up a decent fight so far. Don't attempt to bore me now".

But just as Xanthium began to charge, he felt an explosive Thornaxx Fruit hit him in the right side, exploding with a force strong enough to knock him into the wall to his left. As purple blood leaked from a gaping wound in his right side, Xanthium rose as quickly as his body would allow him to, then turning to face a smirking Killer. Just as Xanthium began to rise to charge him, Solar Scream flew inside in jet form and fired missiles at Xanthium, knocking him through the wall behind him, slamming him hard into a grassy area that waited outside.

Xanthium tried once more to get back up, but was unable to as pain surged through his body, and as he felt his strength drifting away. Ever fiber in his body ached so much that Xanthium couldn't handle the pain, and responded by collapsing, unwilling surrendering to his pain as he heard Insidious exit the hole he had just flow through. Insidious chuckled as he reached his brother, then coming to a halt as he gazed victoriously down at his brother's weakened form.

"You really thought you could stop me"?! Insidious asked. "ME"?! then kicking Xanthium hard enough to fly back a short distance and lie on his back. Insidious smiled darkly. "You thought wrong, and with your failure, the Makutacons have finally won".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: "As you can see Xanthium, my skills are much improved since last we met"., is from Transformers Revenge of the Fallen game on PS2, Xanthium's response is somewhat similar to a line from Megatron in Transformers Prime.

Galem: That was it?

Biomarvel740: Yep. That was all the time he needed to take Xanthium down.

Galem: yikes.

Biomarvel740: Yep. (looks to readers) So what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave us a review or PM us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please -

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	38. Chapter 38

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 37: Rise of the Insidious

A few minutes after Ava had watched Xanthium's jet mode streak off into the sky, she heard a crashing sound, like someone had been tossed through one of the brick walls of the pyramid. She immediately became worried, wondering who had taken that impact as she waited for what felt like decades. A minute later, a distant sound like that of rolling thunder drew her attention to the pyramids in time to see Insidious drive past a window in his Xtronian tank form, on the inside, up a hill-like floor. Ava widened her eyes in horror as the realization hit her like a boulder.

"Oh, no! He's going for the cannon!" Ava exclaimed, catching everyone's attention to the sight as she widened her eyes in horror.

"How are we going to stop him?" The worry on Tali's mask was evident as she felt the fear start to wrap around her.

"We can't". Ketongu spoke, then looking down in hopeless thought.

From what that prophecy said, only a Prime could hope to stop Insidious while armed with the Requiem Blaster, and two of their Primes had already fallen. Sure, War Machine could try to stop him, but he wasn't, as the prophecy stated, a "lesser brother". As War Machine had stated earlier, he was a weapon on wheels, one of the best of the best. Plus, Insidious's armor was strong enough to deflect bullets, even that of an Xtronian.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but... Unless there's some other Prime we don't know about... We've officially lost this war".

Green widened his eyes as he gazed up at the One eyed Toabot, unable to believe that Ketongu of all Toabots had actually said that. "No, no Key, no, there has to be something else we can do"!

Green didn't care WHAT that prophecy said, there was no way Green would be okay with letting the Makutacons win. If he still had those weapons that Armor had given him, Green would've even run up to that Pyramid to stop the Insidious himself. But without any kind of weapon, he couldn't fight the Insidious and expect the smallest chance of coming out alive. That, and he would probably have to deal with a ticked off Angela later.

"Keep...fighting..." The weakened Guardian Toa of Lightning said as she struggled to get on her feet but her sister tried to ease her back on the ground to rest.

"Adhira." At the firm tone, Adhira stopped fighting but did glare up at Valera.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Upon pulling up to the stone door in the top- room, Insidious transformed into his Titan sized Toa Mode, having to crouch down a bit to keep from hitting his head on the ceiling. Insidious growled a bit at the thought of having to crouch down in a room only built for Toa-sized beings. If he could, he'd go back in time and kill his brother Xanthium just as he was building this particular room. But Insidious pushed the thought aside from his mind, deciding to focus instead on the intense happiness within him at the thought of finally reclaiming this beautiful weapon of mass destruction.

Upon spotting the keyhole, Insidious immediately shoved the dagger inside, causing all the hieroglyphics and the dagger to glow a bright shade of yellow. Insidious smiled darkly as he twisted the dagger left, and shoved it the rest of the way in. Four doors opened in the door and made a hissing sound as trapped air shot from the said holes. Once that was finished, the door split in two, sliding into a hidden slot on each wall, and revealing a massive blue, white, and red rifle-like weapon, big enough for Insidious to wield with both hands.

Insidious's eyes brightened like that of a kid on Christmas morning as he approached the weapon he had waited a hundred years to use again. Upon reaching it, Insidious ran his left claw over it, making sure this wasn't a hologram or some kind of trap. Much to his like, this was the real deal. Insidious gazed at the Requiem Blaster with a smile as he grabbed it with both of his claws and picked it up. For a weapon of such immense power, it was surprisingly light. Just as he had remembered it being when he attacked the Turaga Council Base all of those years ago.

Insidious continued to smile brightly at it, for so long that one would wonder if he were in love with the weapon if anyone could see him.

"Yes, it's mine again". Insidious thought aloud. "And still as beautiful as I remember it". He finished, before then looking up at a staircase that led to the top of the pyramid with a dark smile.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Motion at the top of the pyramid caught Ava's attention and she paled the second she realized who it was and what he was holding. Tali, seeing her friend's reaction, looked in the same direction, and felt sick. "Oh no." She murmured, terrified. Adhira, who had finally got back on her feet, started with wide eyes at the sight that had struck dread and fear into everyone.

"The Requiem Blaster." Valera whispered. She never had imagined she would see that accursed weapon again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Upon reaching the top of the Pyramid, Insidious took no waste in time mounting the Requiem Blaster onto his shoulder and placing his pointer claw on the trigger. As much as he wanted to kill every Toabot below him, Insidious had decided it was only logical to test this weapon out. He could try Xanthium, make him his first target in years. It would even be the perfect revenge for him. But at the same time, it would also be boring, and something he'd prefer to wait on doing for now. Instead he took aim at one of the four larger Pyramids surrounding the centered one of which he stood.

The Requiem Blaster was foretold to be powerful enough to reduce a mountain to ashes. If this masterpiece of art still worked after thousands of years, surely it would do the same to one of the larger pyramids. Insidious immediately pulled the trigger, and the weapon responded by shooting a massive, orange ball of surging energy towards the upper left Mayan Pyramid. The projectile hurled itself towards the pyramid, so fast that he almost didn't see it before the projectile hit the pyramid. Upon impact, a bright light shone where the pyramid used to be, causing him to shield his optics.

When the light was gone, Insidious uncovered his eyes to see a massive pile of sand collapse in place of where the Pyramid used to be. Insidious smiled brightly at the sight and let out a storm of dark laughter that echoed across the field before then aiming and firing at the several random Toabots that waited below.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: The way the Requiem Blaster is described is similar to the description in Transformers Armada.

Galem: Oh, man. I remember how much damage that thing caused in the show. Even the Minicons were freaked out by it. Poor things.

Biomarvel740: (nods) Yeah.

Z: (pops up out of nowhere) Am I the only one upset that the Requiem Blaster never ONCE appeared in Transformers Prime?

Galem: I think you are, Z. The spark extractor, immobilizor, apex armor and Tox-En were enough to turn the tides of the war in that show.

Biomarvel740: I don't know, I would've been psyched to see that in the show. I was a little disappointed by that.

Galem: (frowns)

Biomarvel740: I'm not saying I didn't like the show. I loved it. I just don't know why they didn't add in a weapon that could've easily raised the stakes even higher. I mean the show is still awesome regardless, but still.

Galem: They no doubt wanted to explore other relics without making it look like they were copying past episodes. Like a certain director we know.

Biomarvel740: Which director? Because Michael Bay never used the Requiem Blaster.

Galem: But he did copy old episodes. Any TF fan can clearly see the G1 episodes in his movies, especially Dark of the Moon.

Biomarvel740: He still didn't use the blaster. And I just so happen to like those movies.

Galem:(frowns) they're okay.

Adhira: Uh, guys? You two okay?

Z: (Smiles) It's their first fight! They're like a married couple!

Biomarvel740: (widens eyes, blushes)

Galem: (stammers, blushing) W...what?! Z, don't be ridiculous.

Biomarvel740: (looks at Galem with a raised eyebrow) You're asking HIM not to be ridiculous?

Galem: He brought it up!

Biomarvel740: I meant, he's ridiculous 99.9% of the time. Asking him not to be ridiculous is like asking a cat what 2+2 equals.

Galem: (laughs) true.

Biomarvel740: (smiles, looks to the readers) Anyways, what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave us a review or send us a PM if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all so much for reading-

Galem: and please-

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-Blessed day! XD :D


	39. Chapter 39

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 38: Paradox Rises Again

Paradox glared up at the top of the central Mayan Pyramid as he witnessed the Insidious shoot his reclaimed Requiem Blaster at the numerous Toabot allies below, killing group after group of Toa and Autobots. The sight made Paradox want to hurl and cry. But as leader, he was not allowed to weep without first allowing his Toabots to do so. Instead he decided to take this matter into his own hands, trying then to force himself to stand.

Green turned instantly to the sound of pained grunts from the Toabot leader, then running to him with a worried expression on his powerless Pakari. "Paradox, stop"

Startled out of her horror, Tali turned to see what Green was shouting about, and felt fear once again ripple through her as she saw the Toabot leader struggle to get up. "Paradox, don't! You're not fully healed!"

But Paradox only continued to force himself to rise as he responded: "I c-cannot allow that to... stop me from trying. Xanthium has lost... I am the only... possible chance these... people HAVE".

Green gave Paradox a worried look as he thought he heard something break. "Not like THIS, you're gonna kill yourself".

As true as Green could admit Paradox's statement was, Green was not okay with letting Paradox kill himself like that. He wasn't okay with it back in the Central District, and he wasn't going to be okay with it now. He nearly had a light attack when Killer nearly killed Paradox the first time, and to be honest, he was close to having one now.

Paradox gave Green a kind look as he got to his knees and responded: "A n-necessary s-sacrafice for the e-earths inhab-bitants". Almost immediately, Paradox stumbled back towards the ground, catching himself on his hands and then using all of the strength he could to try and push himself back up.

"Paradox..what can...we do to...help you fight him?" Forcing herself to sit up, Adhira gave Paradox a determined look, one that told him she understood his desire and stood by his choice.

"You cannot". Paradox groaned. "I must fight him alone, to stop him from fulfilling the dark legacy he is trying to make for himself and himself alone. That is why his path is further darkened".

"What do you mean, he is trying to make his own legacy?" Ava asked, confused.

Paradox looked sadly in his larger brothers direction, watching as he shot the Requiem Blaster at all of the innocent Toa and Autobots below as he responded: "He put efforts into making his own name a mark in history, rather than The Lord's. He wanted his own name to be known in fear, rather than shouting Jesus name in love. Kafeel tries to kill us for the specs your kind used to have in their eyes. And now I must stop him for the log in his own".

No one could really argue with Paradox there as he continued his attempts to rise to his feet. All this time, the Insidious had sought to commit genocide and to make his name be feared, even amongst his own team. A legacy like that, one full of selfishness, greed, and a lust for death and destruction, was never the kind of legacy that Jesus intended for any of his followers. Jesus had actually said to love one another as he had loved all people. Not just one race, but all people, and to not show love for ones own glory, but for his.

This was why Paradox had always fought to protect the people in the world. Not for his own glory, but for the glory of Jesus. That was why to be so famous was such a burden to him. He didn't want people to remember his name through his selfless actions. He wanted them to remember Jesus's name. And he didn't fight just to be violent either. He only fought so that one day, the Makutacons could see the truth in Jesus's words and finally stop the bloodshed that broke his Liark with each passing day.

SkyFighter immediately looked up to a gathered collection of darkened clouds as he heard the sound of lightning before then smiling. "Not without his help". Then running to Paradox and picking him up, allowing Paradox to lean against him for support.

Valera blinked in surprise. "His help?"

"Who's help?" Ava raised an eyebrow.

SkyFighter smiled to the two female Toa. "The Lord has provided a way. Paradox is a Toabot of electricity, meaning if I can get him up there, and throw him into a bolt of lightning, theoretically, Paradox should be healed and his strength should be returned to him".

Silver-Volt widened his optics and would've smacked his bigger brother across the world if he weren't helping Paradox stand. Instead he allowed his wide opticed expression to remain on his Akaku as he shouted: "SkyFighter, are you insane"?!

"No, he's right." Valera looked at Silver-Volt as she steadied her sister. "Adhira is the same way." 'Even though we try to prevent going to that extreme. Poor Prowl and our brothers nearly had heart attacks when she suggested that last time.

Adhira was apparently thinking of the same event as well as she had a slightly embarrassed smile as she nodded.

Looking up at SkyFighter, Valera gave him a sharp nod. "Do it."

Though SkyFighter was wiling to do this, there was a slight problem with this theory: a feat like this had never been attempted before. Sure, he had heard stories of Toa doing it, but it was not recommended among them, for a variety of reasons. For one thing, if said Toa remained in his or her element to recharge for too long, a variety of things could go wrong. They could overload and explode, die from too much power, the effect could backfire and take the rest of their elemental powers instead. The list was close to endless.

Keeping these facts in mind, he more than understood how Silver-Volt could be so worried about this. And without their leader, they weren't going to last too long. They probably weren't going to last too much longer anyways, so they had to do SOMETHING. Not wanting to take his leader up into the stormy clouds against his will, he gave Paradox a look that asked him if he wanted to try this.

Paradox didn't even take a second to answer: "...Do..it".

SkyFighter wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Paradox and flying upwards, towards the clouds that continued to storm. Silver-Volt glared up at them, wanting to knock them both out of the sky for being so stupid.

"He's gonna get himself killed"! Silver-Volt shouted.

In knowing the risks as well, Green got on his knees and prayed silently that this wasn't the wrong decision that could end Paradox's life. Everyone was still shaken up about what happened to Gahu, and they were losing group after group of Toa and Autobots, so they did NOT willing to lose any more friends. Green just hoped that it was God's will that everything would turn out okay.

"He won't." Adhira told Silver-Volt calmly. "Have faith."

Upon finally getting close enough, SkyFighter stopped and watched the lightning strike in the clouds, making sure to pay attention to it's time and pattern. Three seconds passed between each bolt, and the pattern was almost impossible to figure out. But since they were both made of metal, lightning was sure to strike them at some point. Deciding then to try and wing it, SkyFighter threw Paradox with all of his might towards the dark clouds.

Two seconds later, in the blink of an eye, a bolt of lightning struck Paradox spot on. SkyFighter immediately pumped his fist in the air. "Yes"! God HAD to be with them now! The chances of trying to get hit by lightning and succeeding was less likely than the chances of getting hit by one and not trying. To say that SkyFighter was simply shocked that they actually succeeded in getting Paradox struck by winging it, would be the understatement of the year.

But SkyFighter's amazed expression changed worrisome as he saw Paradox continue to plummet weakly to the earth, towards the concrete ground that waited below. As he payed more attention then to how limp Paradox was, there were only three possible conclusions. The first one being that he was still too weak to move. The second one was the possibility that the blast had been strong enough to knock Paradox unconscious. And the third, as much as SkyFighter sincerely hoped that was not the case, he could have been killed instantly.

Regardless, SkyFighter was worried deeply for his friend. "PARADOX"! he exclaimed as he flew quickly downwards, in the direction of the falling Toabot leader.

Unfortunately, another lightning bolt hit SkyFighter in the back, causing his left wing to explode and forcing him into one of the three remaining, larger pyramids. SkyFighter crashed through the brick wall and landed on the bottom floor, creating a large crack in it. As he began to lose consciousness, he thought: 'Talk about bad luck'.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Green gazed up at the falling Toabot leader, worry began to cloud his mind. 'Is Paradox okay'? Green wondered. 'If so, then why would he be falling so quickly towards the ground? Why isn't he trying to stop himself?! I know those wings aren't there for no reason'!

Finally, the worried Le-Matoran spoke: "What's going on up there"?

Tali and Ava stared wide eyed in panic at the falling leader. They couldn't understand why he wasn't moving. They had seen that he had gotten hit with the bolt of lightning, so why wasn't he catching himself? He was falling too fast! If he was trying to give them all a spark/heart attack from fright, it wasn't funny! Meanwhile, the Guardian Toa watched the Toabot leader's decent in perfect calm. but underneath, they were both worried. They knew first hand of the dangers and possibilities of such a maneuver but they had faith that it would work. Sometimes it just took a little longer than usual. But as the group watched Paradox hit the ground hard enough to create a deep crater, those who had supported the idea were starting to have their doubts and began to silently pray that Paradox was still alive.

Green immediately felt a tear fall down the cheek of his Pakari as he saw smoke emerge from the hole. "No, no. Please God, PLEASE". Green desperately prayed, hoping against all logic that Paradox had survived that.

Angela simply gazed at the sight with widened eyes, still trying to take in what had just happened as Golden pulled her into a tight hug, sobbing against her.

"PARADOX"! Ops shouted, also unwilling to believe that their friend and last hope at victory in this battle could possibly have just met his demise. 'Please God, not another one'.

AirAssault and Silver-Volt both remained silent, unable to speak at the shock that had befallen them.

"NO!" Tali screamed, finally finding her voice as a tear rolled down her mask.

"Paradox!" Ava parroted Ops in a slightly less louder yell as she watched desperately for any signs of movement in the crater.

Behind her, she hard voices softly muttering and turned around to see the Guardian Toa watching the crater intently, their mouths moving in sync as the words of an ancient language Ava had never heard before rolled off their tongues. At first, Ava was about to yell at them to stop, thinking it was some kind of spell or enchantment, but stopped herself when she caught a few key words that she remembered hearing from Amber when she was praying.

Suddenly, just as everyone was ready to accept that things had turned out for the worst, Paradox's right arm stretched up out of the hole, blue electricity surging through it, shocking ("Not literally"! #Z) them all. Excitement and happiness rose within the group as they all saw Paradox rise from the hole, blue electricity surging powerfully through his entire body, and rebuilding the pieces that had been broken off of him in his fight against Killer in the forest.

Ketongu stared in shock, almost unable to believe that Paradox was alive, and with more power surging through him than before. "Oh my goodness".

Angela responded with a cheer, and Green gave a prayer of thanks to God for allowing him to survive.

Ops stared with widened optics, in more shock now then he was before as he shouted: "I don't believe it"!

"Paradox, you crazy dirt bag"! Silver-Volt shouted with a relieved smile, earning a fit of laughter from AirAssault.

Tali remained speechless as she silently wept with joy that Paradox was okay while Ava cheered happily, relieved that their friend was okay. Adhira and Valera simply smiled from where they stood, both happy that he was alright. Paradox balled his hands into fists as he felt the intense power surge through him, not even having to use his fully repaired wings as he hovered out of the hole, releasing a powerful wave of energy as he did so, making a loud booming sound as said wave of power scattered across the Mayan Ruins.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Killer heard the boom from where he stood inside of the Center Pyramid. He and Solar Scream both wasted no time in running to the entrance, then gazing outside. Both widened their optics and were tempted to scream in rage as they saw a fully repaired Paradox from miles away, hovering over a large crater and looking slowly towards up towards where Insidious stood on top of the Pyramid. Killer let out a vicious snarl as he continued to gaze at his brother.

"Impossible"!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

With all of the power that Paradox had felt surging through him, Paradox now knew that he was ready to stop the Insidious. Once and for all if he had to. He honestly hoped it wouldn't come to that as he was unable to kill Killer out of the mercy that was stronger in his Liark than this lightning within him. But if it came to it, he would kill him, but only if he knew that Insidious would never stop. Paradox turned his body in the direction of the Center Pyramid as he then prepared to activate his wings.

"KAFEEL, I'm coming for you"! Paradox shouted before then activating the thrusters in his wings and blasting off towards the Insidious.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Woohoo! Paradox is back!

Galem: Awesome! He really had me worried there for a bit.

Z: (blows a Birthday whistle)

Galem: (jumps) Z! What was that for?!

Z: What? It's what I do when I'm happy. Either that or I blow something up.

Biomarvel740: Like Michael Bay?

Z: No! BETTER.

Galem: Lol! I know I'm going to regret it but...how can you blow things up better than Bay?

Z: Because he carefully places explosions in different places and I put explosives everywhere. XD

Galem: And just how does that make it better?

Z: Because more explosions = Awesomeness! XD

Galem: (facepalms) oi.

Biomarvel740: (chuckles, looks to the readers) Well anyways, what did you all think of the story?

Galem: Please leave us a review of to let us know or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please-

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	40. Chapter 40

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 39: Paradox Vs. Killer and Solar Scream

As Paradox flew quicker than he ever had before through the air, in Insidious's direction, and as he felt the surging, blue electricity flow through and around his body, he couldn't help but feel ready to take on Insidious. But as he continued to fly, a thought continued to bother his thought processor: Once he had finally gotten there, and Insidious refused to heed any advice, could Paradox really do it? Could he bring himself to kill his own brother?

To be honest, that thought terrified him. Though he knew that that might be the eventual outcome, Paradox only wondered how he would be able to live with himself afterwords. He couldn't bring himself to kill Killer, so how would he finally overcome this fear in his fight against Kafeel? He guessed he would just have to find out when he got there. He just prayed that if it were necessary, he could do it.

Just as Paradox was thirty seconds away from reaching the armed Titan sized Makutacon on the roof of the center pyramid, he felt his right side come in impact with an Xtronian jet, sending him flying towards a grassy field surrounded by a bunch of stone pillars. But Paradox only flipped himself as he neared the grassy ground, landing on his feet and stabbing both of his arm-blades into the ground, slowing himself down to the point where he eventually stopped. Upon doing so, he removed his arm-blades from the ground and looked forward to see an Xtronian and heavily armored battle plane approach, both transforming and landing a few feet away from him, into Killer and Solar Scream, both of whom got into a battle stance and gazed ahead at their opponent. Paradox simply charged his blades and stared back, waiting for whatever would come next.

Killer smirked at his twin brother, and spoke first: "So, are you ready to become one with oblivion"?

Clearly, beating him to a pulp over and over again hadn't worked, so destroying him was Killers next option. One of which he and his apprentice would enjoy.

Paradox simply stared back as he got into his own crouched battle stance, ready to test his new abilities out as he challenged: "Come brother, and see for yourself".

Killer blinked at first in response to Paradox's comeback, then deciding to dismiss it as he charged. But Killer didn't get too far as Paradox zoomed towards Killer in the blink of an optic, then grabbing him and tossing him into one of the stone pillars, shattering it. Solar Scream widened his optics at the sight, too distracted to react to Paradox as he zoomed at him, delivering a left jab to his chest, which knocked him into the grass, making a large drag mark in the dirt.

Killer let out an angry growl as he and Solar Scream both rose to their feet, glaring at Paradox who simply stared back, waiting. "Paradox, this time, you DIE"!Killer shouted then as they both charged.

But Paradox was ready for both warriors, jumping up and spinning too fast for them to see, kicking Solar Scream across the face, knocking him back. Paradox landed on the ground and zoomed back a foot, dodging a sword swing from Killer. Paradox then quickly aimed his right arm-blade, shooting the Ghostblaster at Killer. the shot hit Killer in the left side of the chestplate, knocking him back as Solar Scream charged once again, only to meet a quick back-hand punch and uppercut to the face, the uppercut knocking him into the air, then falling and hitting a charging Killer.

Killer growled, throwing Solar Scream off of himself and then charging at Paradox once again, more determined to destroy his opponent. Killer swung his Skrall sword towards Paradox's chest. Paradox zoomed to his right, dodging the blade, then zooming at Killer and delivering a powerful right jab to the left side of Killer's body, making a dent in it, and breaking a few ribs. Killer roared in pain and swung his sword and claw-like left arm furiously at Paradox. Paradox moves quickly, easily dodging the swings and delivering jabs to Killers face.

Seeing his master in distress, Solar Scream ran towards the two fighting warriors. Paradox had just thrown Killer head-first into a pillar to his right as he noticed Solar Scream spin in the air and attempt a kick at Paradox's face. Paradox quickly caught Solar Screams left leg with a right hand and delivered a few hard jabs to Solar Screams body and mask before dragging him harshly across the floor by the leg and tossed him at Killer, hitting him and knocking them both through the pillar.

Both warriors immediately rose and charged, deciding to take their opponent together. Paradox waited until Killer took a swing with a sword before blocking it with his left arm-blade and shooting the Ghostblaster at Solar Screams mask, and delivering a right punch to Killers mask, causing Killer to stagger back and Solar Scream to land harshly onto his back. As Killer staggered, Paradox quickly delivered a left uppercut to Killers mask, and knocking him back a few feet.

Paradox then turned quickly turned to the charging Solar Scream and raised a left arm-blade as Solar Scream swung a right fist. This resulted in the brutal separation between Solar Screams right upper and lower arm. Solar Scream shouted in pain as purple blood leaked fiercely from the wound, getting down on his knees and clutching the wound, distracting him from a left knee that him him under the chin, knocking him into a pillar and causing him to retreat in order to repair the wound.

Killer growled at Paradox's victory over his apprentice before then aiming his Skrall sword at Paradox once again, the sword shifting and a Thornaxx launcher forming on it. Killer smirked and chuckled darkly as he loaded the weapon with a Thornaxx fruit. This had managed to work on Paradox before, so why wouldn't it do the job again? Only this time, Killer would make sure Paradox died. Killer shot the Thornaxx launcher twice then, cheering in victory when Paradox turned, both projectiles hitting him and exploding on impact.

As a cloud of smoke emerged from what Killer assumed was the final destruction of his enemy, Killer snarled happily, proud of himself for finally destroying the Toabot leader. 'Now the Toabots will be powerless against my master's might'! Killer happily thought. 'Now there is no way that we could possibly lose'!

But Killers joy was short lived as Paradox sped through the cloud, without a single scratch, then jabbing Killer in the mask and body at a machine-gun pace. Killer shouted in both anger and pain as he felt ribs and bones break in his body, before then delivering a right punch to Paradox's mask. The hit didn't even leave a bruise as Paradox looked back up and swung his left arm-blade at Killers mask, the sword slashing through Killer's right optic, cutting in half. Killer roared in pain as purple blood rushed through the hole.

Paradox used the distraction to his advantage, then pointed both of his charged arm-blades at his opponent, striking with a bolt wider than himself, and strong enough to knock Killer back through four stone pillars. Stone shards stuck out from his back as Killer rolled to his feet, trying hard to ignore the burning pain in his absent right optic as he looked up at Paradox who was directly in front of him, his left arm-blade pointed directly at Killers mask.

Killer didn't have enough time to react as another large bolt of lightning emerged from Paradox's left arm-blade, the lightning hitting Killer in the right side of his mask, engulfing it in a heat powerful enough to create a massive, black burn mark that covered the right side of his mask. The pain in his right optic was now overwhelming as the right side of his mask sizzled, causing him to roar louder in the burning pain. It literally felt like the entire right side of his mask was on fire. Paradox took this opportunity then to put a massive amount of renewed strength into his left fist, then hitting Killer hard in the mask, knocking the Makutacon general unconscious. With that fight now over, Paradox looked back up in the direction of the Makutacon second in command.

"Now for you". Paradox said, before once again blasting off in his direction.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Galem: (blinks) Wait, that was it? Come on! It was just getting good!

Biomarvel740: Yep, but don't worry. There's more to come. XD

Galem: yes! Awesome!

Biomarvel740: (smiles at Galem's happiness, looks to the readers) So what did you all think of that chapter?

Galem: Please leave us a review to let us know or pm either of us if you have a question.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	41. Chapter 41

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 40: Paradox Vs. Insidious

Insidious had probably killed about a hundred Toa and Autobots by now with his reclaimed Requiem Blaster, and to say the least, he was having so much fun! Probably more fun than he had previously had a hundred years ago when he attacked the Turaga Council base!

In the midst of said fun, he noticed the Matoran, Toa and Autobot who had surrounded Paradox's weak body earlier, all crowded together, watching something in the sky. Whatever they were watching, he didn't care. 'Just as long as I get to kill them all'. Insidious thought to himself as he chuckled darkly, then aiming the Requiem Blaster in their direction. From what he had known, Paradox was close to this particular group of people. Surely killing them would send him over the edge, make him suffer as he watched them die from wherever he was.

Just as Insidious had aimed his Requiem Blaster at the group, he felt a hand grip the back of his right leg weakly. Insidious turned and looked down to see a bloodied Xanthium whom he had dragged up earlier to watch. The look in his optics told Insidious that all of this death was taking quite the toll on Xanthium.

Xanthium looked up at Insidious with desperate optics and weakly begged: "No brother... please... stop"!

Insidious responded with a growl as me mercilessly kicked Xanthium back a foot or two. "Shut it, sit back, and watch as I kill these worthless people, maybe it will teach you to ever oppose my might again".

"KAFEEL, STOP"! Insidious heard a familiar voice shout from a distance away.

Insidious smiled darkly as he turned to see Paradox hovering in the air, blue electricity surging all around his body. Insidious darkly chuckled at the sight. Sure, Paradox looked tougher than he originally was, but there was no way Insidious was going to let Paradox beat him, or reason with him.

"So you're back now"? Insidious asked sarcastically. Then rolling his optics in annoyance. "Meh". 'Seriously, what did it take to make this Toabot Leader just STAY DOWN'?! He wondered. Then glaring harshly at him: "Also, refrain from saying my real name like it's going to change anything. It will not. So move aside, before I use this gun to make you". Insidious warned, motioning to the Requiem Blaster that sat in his claws.

Paradox no mind or attention to the Requiem Blaster. Though he was here to stop the Insidious from causing any more casualties, Paradox did not want to simply start fighting. Regardless of all the bad things Kafeel had done, he was his brother and he still loved him as such. Because of this, Paradox would start by trying to reason with him. 'But would it work'? Paradox wondered. Probably not, but Paradox was hoping otherwise, even praying to Jesus that a small ounce of good was somewhere inside of his larger brother before he spoke.

"It does not have to be like this brother"! Paradox pleaded with a desperate look. "These Bionicles, Transformers and Humans are different now! They've accepted us into society as fellow members! This pride for vengeance is all meaningless now! We no longer have any need to fight, so I beg of you to drop your weapon, and have mercy upon them all".

Insidious snarled hatefully, before then responding: "So they have to remain unpunished?! I think not brother, they ALL deserve to be punished, and I am more than willing to deliver the punishMENT". Insidious responded.

Insidious honestly didn't care what Paradox said. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to kill every single Human, Transformer, and Bionicle on this planet. As the Makutacon second in command, it was his duty to do so. That, and he still hated them. So much that he was more than willing to commit genocide over all three races on this planet. With his mind made up, Insidious wasted no time in aiming the cannon in the direction of Green and his friends, ready to pull the trigger.

Paradox turned then, seeing where the Requiem Blaster was pointed, and immediately zoomed between the Blaster and the group, perfectly in the way, making up his own mind as well as he responded: "Not while I still stand Insidious".

Insidious growled then, aiming at the Requiem Blaster at Paradox, tired of his persistence to stop the Makutacon cause as he responded: "Then you shall be the next to face my merciless wrath"!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

From where she was standing, Adhira could easily see the Requiem Blaster and was keeping constant watch of where it was being fired and how many times it was being fired. Not that she really want the to know the number of losses so far, it was just an old habit from the war days. But her worry tripled with the size of her eyes when she watched the Blaster swivel around to point in a certain direction that nearly made her heart stop. "Valera?" She asked in a shaky voice. "Is that cannon pointed to the kids?" From the corner of her eye, she saw Valera nod.

"Yes."

For a second, the two looked at each other, fear and concern coursing through their veins before they tore up the ground beneath them in a desperate dash towards Green and the group.

"Tali! Ops!" Adhira screamed at the top of her lungs, without even acknowledging that she had just called for them instead of her own son. But none of the team seemed to hear them as they were too enraptured in watching Paradox fight Insidious and were now talking amongst each other in confusion and worry about his latest move.

"What is Paradox doing?" Ava exclaimed, unable to wrap her mind over the fact that Paradox had just put himself in front of the line of fire.

"Why did he just do that?" Tali mused, trying to think of what could possibly be going through Paradox's mind, only for her thoughts to be interrupted by panicked voice screaming behind them.

"Tali! Ops!"

"Kids, you've got to get out of here!" Valera yelled at the group and the two Guardian Toa skidded to a stop near them, both panting a bit.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Insidious had then fired the Requiem Blaster at Paradox, Paradox didn't even flinch. Instead, he prayed that God would protect his friends, regardless of whether or not this blast would kill, which he also prayed would not happen. Not because he was scared. He was ready to die for the innocent any day. But the reason why Paradox made an exception for today was because he knew that he was these people's last hope against the Insidious. So all that Paradox could pray for now was the burden of the prophecy of the Requiem Blasters destruction to be fulfilled through him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"PARADOX!" Tali, Ava, Valera and Adhira screamed as the blast shot right at the Toabot leader.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Xanthium widened his optics in fear as he saw the blast get closer and closer towards his younger brother. "PARADOX, MOVE"! He cried out.

But Paradox simply outstretched his right hand and closed his eyes in meditation as he heard the plasma-like blast fly quickly towards him before finally hitting his hand and exploding, forming a cloud of dust that surrounded the spot where Paradox would've been, or was.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Green widened his eyes at the sight, while also praying silently that he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing. 'No'. Green thought. 'There's no way that he's...' Green once again began to pray, not even bothering to look at the others as he asked them: "Guys, is Paradox dead"!?

Ops was the one to respond: "I don't know, there's too much dust"!

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME PAR"! they heard Silver-Volt shout.

"No." Valera whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Having witnessed the power of the Blaster in the past she knew there was no chance of survival. And yet she still hoped against hope that he was still alive. A thump next to her drew her attention to weeping Ava who had fallen to her knees in despair. Tali was holding tightly to Ops' arm to prevent collapsing from grief and buried her head into her fiancée's arm, unwilling to believe the worst. Adhira was staring at the cloud of dust as if silently begging for it to not be true.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Insidious lifted his Requiem Blaster up in the air and shouted in victory as he heard the weeping below, also smiling victoriously. 'Finally'! Insidious thought. 'All of the siblings that could only hope to stand a chance against me, are defeated'! Even as he heard Xanthium cry behind him, Insidious felt happy. Now that Paradox was dead, and Xanthium was weak, it would be the Insidious who would win this war! The Toabots were leaderless and therefore powerless against his might.

Insidious turned to Xanthium a moment then, giving him a look as if to say: "You see brother? You and your weak apprentice never stood a chance against me. You were always destined to fail from the very beginning. That is why I have won". But then, just as Insidious turned to the cloud of death, he noticed a slight glow of orange and blue in the center of the cloud. Insidious raised his left opticbrow as he looked closer into it. It was probably nothing, but he was taught by his master to pay attention to every detail of a strange occurrence.

Insidious frowned a bit in curiosity then as the cloud started to fade and the glow glew brighter. He looked closer, feeling his liark beating faster and sweat falling from his forehead as a shape started to become visible. 'No'. He thought then as he clutched his Requiem Blaster tightly, trying to conceal the slowly developing fear within him. 'It's impossible! He couldn't have survived that blast! NO ONE CAN'!

But then Insidious widened his optics more, his fear now evident on his Kakama as the cloud faded, revealing the shape inside in much greater detail. Where the cloud had been, Paradox was still hovering there, with the blue electricity still surging through him! But what really caught Insidious's optics, made him want to pee his codpiece. For in Paradox's bare hands rested the orange, sphere-shaped blast from the Requiem Blaster!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Green saw the same thing from where he stood, he widened his eyes, amazed as he spoke his thoughts: "WHAT"?

Ops heard Green, turning to him, and about to ask what was wrong, before seeing Paradox up in the sky, calmly holding that blast from the Requiem Blaster. He widened his optics, and didn't bother to conceal his amazement as he shouted: "It's HIM! Guys, it's HIM"!

Ops had succeeded in getting everyone's attention and they all gazed up at Paradox in the sky. Silver-Volt laughed in amazement. 'Paradox is ALIVE'! SkyFighter, AirAssult and Ketongu gave each other a bro fist as they gazed up at their leader. Robert whistled in joy, great-happy to see the Toabot leader awesomely unharmed.

Tali covered her mouth as she stared in shock. Adhira let out a sigh of relief, smiling happily. Ava grinned happily through her tears.

"Oh, thank you, Lord." she murmured. Valera simply smiled and nodded her head, having heard Ava's words.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Insidious looked horrified as he shook in his fear, then glaring ahead at the Toabot leader as he shouted: "HOW?! HE'S WEAK! He's-the-the LESSER of us ALL"!

Xanthium gazed up at his larger twin brother then, a hopeful grin on his face as he responded: "Exactly as the prophecy foretold".

It was true. From the beginning, not too many had ever thought that Paradox could take on an opponent as great as Insidious. He had nearly lost his life to Killer in the battle in the old city after all. For him to be able to do something this extraordinary seemed possible. But then again, Paradox had always been the one with the most faith in their Lord, through whom, all things were possible.

As Paradox held the projectile in his hands, he felt no pain, or fear, or worry. He knew at this moment that God was with him, so he remained calm. The projectile didn't even hurt in the slightest. It felt more like a warm liquid then anything. Paradox gave thanks to God for answering his prayer, before then gazing up at his larger brother, seeing the fearful look in his optics. Paradox payed no attention to this fearful look, knowing what he had to do now.

Without a second to waste, Paradox aimed carefully, and mustered the necessary strength before casting the projectile back in Insidious's direction. Xanthium rolled quickly down the stairs that lead inside the Pyramid when he saw this happen, then praying that God would still be with him when a fight resulted from this. He had known Insidious long enough to know that surrender was not in his vocabulary.

Insidious started to back away a bit. "NO"! He shouted. Then raising the Requiem Blaster in front of himself like a shield: "NOOOOOO"!

Not a second later, Insidious felt a force so powerful hit him that he flew across the entire site, before then landing harshly in the forest-like area behind it. Paradox wasted no time in jetting through the air, in his direction.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Green couldn't help but marvel at what had just happened. Not only had Paradox just held a blast from the Requiem Blast in his bare hands, but now he had actually knocked the Titan sized Makutacon across the entire site! Green didn't bother containing his excitement as he cheered: "Yeah, GET HIM"!

Angela cheered and Golden simply shouted: "AWESOME"! Still amazed by what had just happened. He would HAVE to tell his friends at school about this once they got home!

"So that's how..." Tali murmured as she watched in awe, her minds replaying the words of the prophecy. Suddenly, she jolted as it all hit her in one blow. "Ops, the prophecy. It came to pass!" Paradox had fulfilled the prophecy! He had been the chosen one!

"You're right!" Ava exclaimed, having also come to the same conclusion at the same time as Tali but Tali had beaten her to say it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It didn't take Paradox long to find his larger brother in the forest behind the Mayan Ruins. As Ketongu would say: "How could anyone miss something that big"? Insidious was standing up on his knees, not paying the Toabot leader any attention as he gazed down at the Requiem Blaster, his mask displaying a sense of sadness and shock as the what used to be a weapon of mass destruction slowly crumbled into a metallic ash-like material. Then, as the Blaster finished breaking apart, the material slipping through the spaces in between his fingers, Insidious only continued to stare silently at his claws. A look of sorrow filled his optics then. This had been his one chance to reclaim victory for the Makutacons! To finally conquer this world and make the council pay for their crimes! And now that chance was gone.

Though Paradox and Insidious both had different views on that matter, Paradox couldn't help but feel a bit of compassion for his larger brother. Though it was an evil reason for him to feel that way, Paradox understood how devastating the thought of having your dreams snatched from you must have felt. But Paradox didn't feel bad for destroying that Blaster and winning over the Makutacons once again. It all had to be done for the safety of all sentient life on this earth. But he still felt sorry for his larger brother, and in his sorrow, would offer Insidious another dream, his own.

As Insidious looked up from his claws and stared emotionlessly at the Toabot leader, Paradox spoke: "You see Kafeel? Like every attempted dark legacy before this one, the one you tried to create has crumbled to dust. As it was always foretold to". Then offering a kind smile and an extended hand. "So come now to the Toabots, and help us forge a legacy that will be well worth it in the end. Stop trying to seek revenge brother, and seek a selfless legacy to bring peace between all the races on this planet in Jesus's name. Is what they did to us so long ago really worth it"?

Insidious immediately glared at his smaller brother, refusing to listen to what he considered to be stupidity from the Toabot leader for any longer. 'This Toabot really believes he can talk me into granting the slime of this earth MERCY'?! Insidious thought in rage. 'He will DIE'! Insidious immediately rose to his feet, removing the Kannabo from the magnetizer on his back and then swinging down at the Toabot Leader with a scream full of rage.

Paradox rolled out of the way quickly, then getting into a battle stance as he gazed up at his massive, angry brother. Insidious looked to his left, seeing Paradox there and using his Kakama as he quickly back hand smacked Paradox across his mask, knocking him into a tree. As Insidious zoomed towards him, Paradox tapped back into the lightning that surged powerfully through him, and zoomed under Insidious. Insidious's Kannabo smashed through the tree behind where Paradox had stood, causing it to collapse towards him.

Insidious quickly caught it, then turning to face Paradox and casting it in his direction. Paradox spun quickly towards Insidious in the air, spinning over the tree and slashing Insidious quickly across his Kakama with a swing from both arm-blades. The impact of the arm-blades, caused Insidious to crouch down as Paradox zoomed to the ground and delivered an uppercut to the Insidious's chin. The uppercut was strong enough to knock Insidious back up onto his feet and causing him to stagger back a bit. Paradox took the opportunity to swing his left arm-blade at Insidious's leg. Insidious used his Kakama to catch it and swung his Kannabo down across the top of Paradox's head, causing Paradox to stumble down to his hands and knees.

Paradox zoomed back up to his feet, bring both arm-blades up in an x-block to block another swing from Insidious's Kannabo, strong enough to nearly bring Paradox to his knees. Paradox tried hard to force his arm-blades up enough to knock Insidious back, but Insidious didn't move a bit, both now equally matched in strength. Paradox looked to his left then, seeing Insidious's right fist coming towards Paradox. Paradox zoomed/spun away from it, his right wing, cutting through the surface of Insidious's left leg.

Insidious growled in pain, before then spinning back towards Paradox, swinging his Kannabo in his direction. Paradox ducked down from the swing in time, before then delivering two hard jabs two Insidious's armored abdomen. The armor cracked at the force of Paradox's new and improved strength, causing Insidious to growl and swing his Kannabo across Paradox's face, knocking Paradox back a distance. Paradox rolled to his feet quickly and zoomed towards the Insidious, Insidious zooming towards him as well.

Once they both reached each other, Paradox charged both his blades, pointed them up at Insidious's Kannabo and released a massive ray of electricity, powerful enough to cause the club at the top of the weapon to explode, knocking Insidious onto his back. As Paradox charged once more, Insidious used his Kakama to quickly rise back to his feet, then throwing the remains of the Kannabo at Paradox, the end sharpened. Paradox noticed this and caught the projectile, then spinning to continue the motion of the throw, before throwing it back at Insidious.

The sharpened staff hit Insidious in an armored piece of his right shoulder, shattering it to bits, and exposing the Xtronian min beneath. Paradox immediately fired both of his Ghostblasters at the exposed shoulder, hitting it twice before Insidious zoomed towards him and delivered a left jab to Paradox's mask. The hit knocked Paradox off of his feet, an opportunity that Paradox used to to activate his wings and fly away from a clawed fist that hit the dirt ground, digging itself into the dirt ground.

Paradox immediately flew around the Insidious, eventually deactivating his wings to land on Insidious's back, slashing at it, and causing purple blood to leak from the resulting wounds. Insidious growled in frustration, freeing his fist from the dirt and attempting to elbow Paradox. Paradox ducked away from the right elbow and reactivated his wings while Insidious was still crouched down. Paradox held onto Insidious as they both flew deeper into the forest, Paradox putting more power from the lightning into his wings so that they would fly faster through the air, and into his arms so that he could carry Insidious with enough strength to keep his feet from touching the ground. With what Paradox was attempting to do, that was the last thing he needed.

Eventually, Paradox caught sight of the small, rocky creek ahead and Paradox deactivated his wings and quickly released his larger opponent. After Insidious crashed hard into the rocks, he collapsed to the ground, the force of the impact causing large chunks of rock to fall on top him. Meanwhile Paradox rolled across the ground, stabbing the arm-blades into the ground, trying to force himself to stop. As he stabbed his arm-blades into the ground, the carried drift of air, was strong enough to cause him to nearly knock him back. Paradox activated his wings to combat the drift then, waiting for it to stop before deactivating them. Paradox stood up then, removing his arm-blades from the ground and looking down at himself, surprised to see that the surging electricity was gone. He had drained all of his extra power.

Immediately after this realization, Insidious rose ragefully from the collapsed rocks and growled at Paradox before charging towards him, using his Kakama to zoom towards him. But Paradox stood his ground, then activating his wings and flying towards him, seeing only one end to this fight. And unfortunately for Paradox, not the one he wanted. As Paradox and Insidious collided, Paradox's arm-blades both pierced through the armor in Insidious's chest, stabbing Insidious in the liark.

Insidious widened his optics then as he felt the blades painfully enter his liark, a dark shade of purple blood leaking quickly from the wound. Insidious was too shocked to react as Paradox looked up into his optics. As Paradox saw what he had just done, guilt began to tug at his Liark. 'Why do I have to be the one who bears this burden'? Paradox wondered. Paradox knew that it had to be done, but it didn't make anything easier for him.

Paradox looked up at the Insidious then with saddened optics and said: "I am sorry brother". then removing his arm-blades from the wound in Kafeel's chest.

As Insidious felt the arm-blades slowly remove themselves from his Liark, he staggered back, a wide eyed expression on his Kakama. 'How was that pathetic excuse for a Prime able to kill ME'?! Insidious could only wonder. 'He is the weakest and the most deluded of us! How did he beat me if he couldn't beat Killer the first time! I was told he was the weakest! Did he lie to me'? After the passing of all of these thoughts, the Insidious collapsed onto his back, into the short river of water, bleeding fiercely into it.

Insidious glared up at Paradox then as he asked with a harsh tone: "How.. how can you LIVE with yourself... knowing that you took away... our chance at vengeance? Our chance at having a better home".

Paradox looked into the Insidious's optics. "Because Jesus loves and died for the sins of all sentient life. And by saving their lives".

Insidious didn't even get a chance to respond as his optic lights faded, his body going limp in the water, leaving Paradox with a saddened expression. Though Paradox was thankful for the end of this battle, it did not change how he felt about having to kill his larger brother. Despite all of the destruction he had caused, all the people he had killed, and everything he had done, Paradox had still loved him. How could he not? Regardless of his actions, by bloodline he was still family.

Paradox simply looked at his hands, feeling as if there were innocent blood on it. He knew Insidious was anything but, but it didn't change how he felt about having to kill a family member. He had given Insidious at least two chances to change, but he never took them. And now because of that, Paradox held the burden of stopping Insidious permanently. Though it had to be done, Paradox never wanted this. He had faith that with enough motivation, his brothers could change. Kafeel was clearly an exception. But with the developing regret weighing down on him, Paradox promised himself that he would never again kill one of his brothers. Having to kill Kafeel, a brother he barely knew, was painful enough. Killing Killer would surely feel worse.

Paradox tried his hardest to hold in tears as he pressed a finger to his com-piece and said with a sad voice: "Insidious has been neutralized".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

At the announcement over the com, Tali jumped in the air with joy and hugged Ops tightly. "It's over." She smiled up at him.

Feeling relieved as well, Ops didn't hesitate in hugging Tali back, then planting a kiss on the silver cheek of her Hau. As Angela saw Ops and Tali hugging, she smiled over at Green, happy that they had both survived the battle as well before pulling him into a loving kiss. Ava smiled brightly and let out a sigh of relief, feeling all the earlier tension melt away as her heartlight filled with joy.

Just as everyone was caught up in their embrace, Z crashed through one of the many walls, then aiming around himself with a battle cry, expecting more Makutacons to kill. Z stopped his battle cry immediately upon seeing the Toa and Autobot and Matoran in their embrace. 'What is THIS'?! Z wondered. Seemingly seconds ago, there were hundreds upon hundreds of Makutacons everywhere, and now there were none. 'Time really DOES fly when you're having fun then'? Z thought. Then slumping disappointingly.'Darn it'.

"It's over now, isn't it"? Z asked them all with a disappointed expression on his face-plates.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Adhira giggled as she tried not to laugh at Z's expression. It was too funny!

"I see you survived." Valera smirked at Z as she crossed her arms over her chest, the laughter in her eyes giving away the fact that she was teasing him.

Ops raised an opticbrow at the ex-con as he asked: "Z, I know it's you but... how DID you survive all of that"?

Z gave a smirk displaying insanity as he replied: "Haven't I told all of you? I'm CRAZY".

Robert smiled at Z's response, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he did so.

Ava rolled her eyes as well and leaned over to Tali. "Duh." She said with her best funny face, causing Tali to giggle.

Z smiled at everyone, before then zooming in front of Ops and startling him a bit as he spoke: "Now to continue that conversation from earlier Ops, I've changed my mind. I'm not keeping my promise to kill everyone you love". Then looking to the side. "Well, I was NEVER going to in the first place, but that's besides the point". Then smiling back at his old friend: "You're all too much fun, and I haven't had THIS much in years".

It was true ("Is it just me, or does Bio use that at the beginning of 90% of the paragraphs in this ENTIRE NOVEL"!? #Z). Z had been in many entertaining battles and fights. Compared to all of the battles he had been in, this one had been so thrilling, suspenseful, and fun to him, that he may as well have been on a vacation. Sure, he was invincible, but at least all of those Makutacons had actually tried hard. If an opponent didn't fight their hardest like he and Ops had in the past, he would only get bored.

Z had also been telling the truth when he had said that he was never going to kill the ones Ops had loved. Though he wouldn't admit it, he regretted killing Ops's friends every day. True, Alphatron had been controlling him, (Thoughts on the fun) but it didn't help how Z still felt. Even now a part of him thought that maybe he could've stopped it. but as Tali had once said before, the past was the past. He just hoped that he and Ops could be friends again, regardless of what had happened years ago.

Z's thoughts were interrupted ("Rude"! #Z), when he noticed Billy approach with an outstretched hand, and said: "Then I guess that makes you one of us. Welcome to the team, Autobot Z".

Z smiled brightly at the new name and shook Billy's hand calmly before turning quickly to Ops with a smirk. "Hey Opi, in case I get a room with you and your bride to be, can I get the top bunk"?

Now knowing that he could trust Z, Ops smirked and replied: "Sure, if you can beat me and Tali there".

Tali burst out laughing at that. 'Oh, it's on!' She thought. Ava smiled as she watched the three interact.

"I never thought I'd see this." She muttered. After everything, she never thought not expected Z to become part of the team. Adhira and Valera simply chuckled, happily watching the team enjoy their victory.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: So, Z's a member of the Toa team now. What are your thoughts on that Galem?

Galem: I'm glad he is a part of the team now. i was actually hoping he would.

Z: (teases) AWWW! You DIIIIID?!

Galem: (smirks) don't make me come back there and give you a noogie, Z. And yes, I did.

Z: AWWW! (zooms away)

Biomarvel740: (chuckles, looks to the readers) What did YOU all think of the chapter?

Galem: please leave us a review or PM either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	42. Chapter 42

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 41: Victory

As the sun was starting to set over the horizon, all of the Toa, Autobots, Toabots, and three matoran had all started loading back up into the ships they came in. After a tough day in battle today, everyone wanted nothing more than to go home.

Whilst in the middle of carrying some cargo, SkyFighter turned to the sound of boosters flying their way. SkyFighter smiled in relief to see Paradox land a short distance away, carrying the weak Toabot general, Xanthium. 'So he DID win'. SkyFighter thought. To be honest, the Toabot flier had never doubted that Paradox could beat the Insidious. Ever since Paradox had become the Toabot Leader, he had not only been an inspiration amongst them, but also an incredibly skilled fighter.

SkyFighter knew this because, in having fought behind him for so many years, he had seen Paradox achieve seemingly impossible things. Once, Paradox had actually taken on a hundred Makutacons all by himself, and killed them all, only managing to get a grazed bullet wound on his shoulder. From what he saw, it was a lucky shot, but that was besides the point. The point was, Paradox had really underestimated himself in believing that Xanthium stood a better chance than him. If Paradox could achieve as much as he had, he couldn't see how he couldn't accomplish all he had today.

Paradox then approached SkyFighter, stopping when he was about a couple feet in front of him before smiling up at him and saying: "Thank you for helping me SkyFighter. I may not have made it out of that fight alive if it were not for you".

Seeing as Insidious had quite the skill set, Paradox knew that his chances of beating him would've been pretty slim if SkyFighter had not flown him up to that cloud of lightning that he was still sure God had provided. Seriously, the rest of the sky was sunny, and there was no rain or anything. Either way, Paradox was just thankful that it had even happened at all.

SkyFighter shrugged and waved a hand. "Eh. Based on every battle we've all faced together, you would've done the same for the rest of us".

Paradox nodded with a kind smile and walked past him, into one of the bigger ships.

SkyFighter was telling the truth. In every single battle, regardless of how great the danger was, Paradox had always been there to save his Toabots when need be. Even if it were at the expense of his own life. SkyFighter could list several occasions, but that would take years to explain, so for now, he decided not to tell any war stories.

Paradox forced a smile as he set his old master in a metal seat and strapped him in as he told him with a bit of sadness in his voice: "It is alright Xanthium. Insidious is dead".

Xanthium raised an opticbrow, hearing the slight hint of sadness in his old apprentice's voice as he replied: "You say that last sentence like you regret it somehow".

Paradox sadly nodded. "Had he listened, this may have ended differently".

Even now, Paradox could not get over the fact that he had just murdered his older brother. Yes, he knew what the Insidious was going to do, and he knew how wrong it was, but Kafeel was still a member of his family. It was that same reason that had always kept him from murdering Killer whenever he was given the chance. No matter how cruel Killer had been, he could never bring himself to deliver the final blow. But a part of him knew that there was still good and reason within Killer. From now on, he would try harder to reach Killer in love, and not make an attempt on his life.

Xanthium smiled softly then, understanding how Paradox felt as he rested a right hand on Paradox's left shoulder as he replied: "You cannot change everyone Paradox. There are just some Bioformers who will never change. All we can do from here, is accept the best possible outcome for the best and move on".

Paradox looked down. "Maybe".

But would he EVER get over the fact that he had to kill Kafeel? Paradox did not know at this point, but he honestly hoped that he could one day move past it.

Paradox was snapped out of his thoughts then when he noticed Athena, Outilisa, and Slash standing a distance away, all waiting for him. Paradox smiled brightly as he approached his family, wrapping them all in a hug instantly upon reaching them. Slash, Outilisa, and Athena all wasted no time in hugging him back, Athena bursting into sobs against her husbands shoulders. Slash and Outilisa simply held in their tears as they heard their mother cry.

To be truthful, no one could blame Athena for how she was reacting to the return of her husband. Athena had waited for days to find out just what had happened to her husband, and the entire time she had been scared, even horrified of the possibility that maybe he wouldn't come home. Sure, she could put on a tough act when she wanted to, but whenever any of her family went missing, it was always enough to break her.

Paradox rocked them all back and forth as he kept his arms around them then, sensing the sadness within them all as he told them: "I am okay, you do not need to worry any longer".

As Xanthium saw this from where he had been seated, he couldn't help but smile proudly at his younger brother. 'Indeed how times have changed'. Xanthium thought. And perhaps, in the end, it had all been for the better.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, back in the creek where Insidious's deceased body laid in the water, a groaning Killer had walked slowly towards his master's distress beacon, fighting back a few screams as the right side of his mask continued to sizzle and crackle from that massive blow of electricity from earlier. Something that Killer would take the full pleasure in paying his brother back for another time.

But just as Killer neared the distress signal, looking only as his tracking device's display screen as the sky took a shade of dark blue, he couldn't help but feel humiliated by the fact that he would have to approach his weakened master like this. The entire time Killer had trained under the Insidious, he had tried to make himself look like the strongest of his forces, to look invincible even. And now he had this unbearably burning pain on his mask. 'Oh how the Insidious will surely chew me out for this later'. Killer thought, a bit fearful of what his punishment would be. But he wouldn't dare show any fear to whatever punishment his master would have in mind. He still had a strong figure to uphold, so he would face his punishment with full acceptance, and try to come out stronger than before.

As Killer had finally reached his destination point, he looked up from his tracking device, a horrified expression conquering his mask as he saw the dead body of his master, laying in the water with a medium sized hole in the center of the chest, precisely where his liark had been. Killer ran quickly to his master's body then, looking in the hole and hoping that there was still time to repair him. But as he shined the light from the screen of the tracking device into said hole, he knew that there was absolutely no chance in repairing the liark. There was too much damage and it was no longer glowing to signify that he was still alive. Insidious had actually been defeated! Killer snarled in rage as he continued to gaze at the unrepairable liark.

"No! Master"! Killer shouted, then looking down into the water where he saw the purple blood continuing to leak out.

Killer immediately felt a familiar hand place itself on his right shoulder, looking up a bit as he heard his wife, Zera, tell him: "It is too late my husband. We must retreat with the body before they come back for us".

Killer glared at the ground in a rage that continued to fill him. To be honest, Killer had felt absolutely humiliated! First he had failed to kill Paradox, and then, not a few minutes later, he had failed to protect his master! Regardless of whether or not he had ever wanted to admit it, he had failed the Makutacon cause! AGAIN!

Killer turned to face his wife then. "Yes, we must go". Then glaring up at the ships that flew past them. "For this war is not over. Not yet".

Regardless of how hard it would be, or how long it would take, as the new Makutacon second in command, Killer would destroy Paradox. And as luck would have it, he knew how he would make that happen. 'Just you wait brother'. Killer thought. 'Soon, you will break as I have broken'. And that was a promise that Killer intended to keep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Well that's the last of Killer or any of the Makutacons for Bioformers 2, Part 1. What do you think of Killer's threat Galem?

Galem: I think it has an interesting story behind it.

Biomarvel740: You really think so?

Galem: yes, I do.

Biomarvel740: Sweet! (looks to the readers) What do YOU all think of it? Or the chapter in general?

Galem: please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all again for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	43. Chapter 43

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 42: Plane

Green couldn't help but smile at the sleeping forms of his little brother and his girlfriend, Angela having her arms wrapped around Golden in a protective manner to keep him warm. It honestly made Green more certain that he wanted Angela to be the mother of his children. Of course, they had talked about kids before, having been dating for the past six months. Green almost panicked when Angela said she wanted three, but if it was what she wanted, he would be more than willing to give her that many.

But regardless of that, Green had always known that he had wanted to make Angela his wife. From the first moment he saw her, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And how happy he was when spending time with her only made those feelings stronger. As reckless as he admitted he could be, Green had to admit that he was lucky to win the heartlight of someone like Angela. Someone as caring, and beautiful, and funny as she was. Everyday he had ever spent with her, felt like the best days of his life. That, and learning about forgiveness from Paradox.

Green also couldn't help but feel relieved that Paradox was okay. From the first day he had met him, Paradox had never been anything short of a true friend. When he messed up, no matter how big his mistakes were, Paradox was always the first to forgive him. Paradox had even helped rebuild the zoo, with cages bigger and stronger than before. Even when Green simply needed advice, Paradox would be there to talk. One thing was certain, he, and everyone else in this large ship, were blessed to know someone as good as Paradox.

Speaking of which, Green looked up as he heard Paradox stepping towards him. Green waited patiently as Paradox stepped in front of him, then getting on a knee to face him at optic-level as he complimented: "Thank you Green, for your bravery and assistance".

Green smiled at the Toabot, giving him a nod as he replied: "You're welcome Paradox. Thank you for... well, being you".

Paradox smiles a bit at the compliment, before then sadly gazing at the metal floor.

Seeing and sensing the stress within his friend, Green asked him: "What's wrong Paradox"?

Paradox looked respectfully up to gaze into Green's light green eyes as he responded: "When I killed Kafeel I... Felt pain. Like I had murdered someone who could have easily changed. I know it was a necessary course of action". Paradox admitted. Then looking down into his open hands: "But even now I continue to ask myself a difficult question: Why does it feel so wrong"?

Paradox knew that there were a few possible reasons. One of them being the fact that Kafeel was his brother. But somehow that, along with any other answer he could come up with just felt wrong. 'Then what is it that causes this great deal of stress within my Liark'? Paradox wondered. 'Why is it that I just cannot accept what I have done'?

Green smiled up at the Toabot leader of lightning, knowing just how he was feeling as he responded: "Honestly, I felt the same way when I temporarily killed Killer. I felt like I could've changed him. But in the end I had to accept that there was no chance for negotiations at that point. Not after what happened to Gahu".

As much as Green would've wished that Killer had accepted Gahu's offer to an era of peace, Killer hadn't. And it was more than clear in that moment that Killer wanted nothing more than to see every Bionicle and Transformer destroyed. With that thought in mind, and the knowledge that Paradox was not going to win that first fight, at least not without getting out alive, Green took action and killed Killer in order to save his friends life. Sometimes, Green still felt bad about it, but it was still necessary.

"And as for your situation against Kafeel, I think it's because of how much love you hold for your family". Green then told him.

Paradox gave Green a bit of a surprised look, before then gazing up through a clear glass window in thought. Now that was an answer that Paradox would accept. It wasn't because of the fact that he had killed. He had killed many many Makutacons on the battlefield so for that to be the reason for his regret would've been illogical. He regretted it because he loved his older brother, just as much as he loved Xanthium, and even Killer. Taking the life of the one you love would obviously have devastating effects on anyone.

Green rested his right hand on Paradox's left shoulder then, smiling as he continued: "But in the end, it was do or die. There was nothing you could've done. There was nothing WE could've done. If there was any good in him, it would've shown itself by now".

Paradox had to agree with that. If anything, Insidious was cruel and merciless, not caring for the lives of those whom he deemed weak, whether they be Toabot or Makutacon. His actions today more than proved that to be true.

Green waited for Paradox to look back down before then smiling thankfully and replying: "But regardless of how much you still might regret killing him, at least you did it for a better tomorrow".

It was true ("There it is AGAIN"! #Z). Regardless of what Paradox would ever go through in his life, he always allowed his faith to guide him. That faith in Jesus which fueled Paradox to believe that even now there was a possible chance for peace. It was that same faith that gave Paradox the courage and the initiative to do only what he knew was right for the benefit of not himself, but for everyone. And because of that, Paradox would continue to fight so that one day there would be an era of peace between all races, in Jesus name.

Paradox couldn't help but smile at the words spoken from the Le-Matoran. When Paradox had first come to know him, Green had been unforgiving and down. But when Paradox had taught him about forgiveness, he saw beautiful changes within the Le-Matoran. Green was definitely more forgiving than he had been, happy-mooded, and was even now willing to help the one friend he looked up to, with advice. As much as Paradox didn't like being looked up to, it was really something.

"That is true". Paradox replied, before the looking to his right, seeing a smiling Athena who silently taunted him into one of the many resting areas in the ship.

Green noticed this as well, then chuckling up at the Toabot Leader. "I guess that's your que"?

Paradox shared another chuckle with his small friend, before then rising to his feet, and smiling at Green. "Thank you Green, for the helpful advice". Paradox said, before then walking towards a still smiling Athena.

Green nodded as he responded: "No problem man".

Paradox turned to Green with one last friendly smile before then walking into his family's room, Athena shutting the door. Once said door had shut, Green turned to look once more at Angela who continued to sleep soundly with Golden still curled up in her arms like a only continued to smile as he took out the ring he was going to give her when they got back home, and smiled down at how it glew in the moonlight, then saying to himself, quiet enough for no one to hear: "Oh yeah. She's the one".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tali leaned against the wall of the planes metal interior and smiled out at the night sky. For some odd reason, she had always admired the night, ever since she was a Toaling. She loved how the twinkling stars gleamed and winked at her. It was peaceful, calming and a lot of fun, especially when she quietly challenged herself to remember the constellations. But the other reason for her joy was that she was sharing the sight with the love of her life. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked.

Ops nodded as he stood next to his beautiful fiance. "Yeah". Then smirking into her gorgeous red eyes: "Not as beautiful as you though".

Tali grinned and leaned against his arm, feeling the beginnings of exhaustion from the events of the past day. "What a crazy day." She muttered, glancing over to where she had last seen Diego heading an hour ago. "I still can't believe Diego's mom showed up." Not that she had anything against that. By all means, Tali had prayed that the Vo Guardian Toa would return one day and was elated to here that she had in time to help with the battle. The timing couldn't be better, but Tali still could not help but wonder as to why it had taken so long for the reunion.

"Me neither". Ops replied, wrapping his arms around Tali as he did so. "But I'm glad that she did. In a way she's my sister in law".

"She and Valera both." Tali reminded him with a nod before glancing behind Ops to see none other than Diego and Amber both curled up asleep under the wings of their mothers. Tali smiled happily at the sight. "I've never seen them this peaceful in a long time." Ever since the day she had first met them, she had noticed that both had always had a guarded attitude that they tried to hide for the most part. Like they were hiding something and trying not to look like they were hiding something.

Ops couldn't help but smile at the sight as well. For as long as he had known Diego, this was probably the happiest he had ever seen him, and he was overall thankful for that. He had always known how much Diego had missed his mother and how much it had bothered him that she wasn't around. Now that Guardian Toa Adhira was finally here, Diego finally looked like he was at peace with all of the time he had spent without her. After all, they could make up for lost time now.

Ops looked happily back at Tali then, rubbing her shoulders as he then told her: "Until I found you, I wasn't too peaceful either, and that's why I thank The Lord every day that he put you in my life".

It was true ((facepalm) #Z). With all that Ops had gone through in all of his years before getting to know the most beautiful female Toa EVER, most of what Ops had felt was fear and pain. Fear of losing all of his friends one day because he wasn't fast or strong enough, and pain from losing most of his friends to a mind-controlled (as he now knew) Z. But now that he knew Z was kidding, that made his fears vanish. As for the pain he used to feel on a daily basis, when he was with Tali, it all went away.

"And I thank Him every day for placing you in my life as well." Tali smiled as she nuzzled him a bit before stopping and looking down at her hands with a frown.

Immediately knowing something was wrong with his fiance, Ops placed his servos in Tali's black hands and asked her: "Are you OK"?

"You heard what Ava said back there, right?" Tali's voice sounded faint and sad, even to her. "When I told you I was fine despite my power being weakened?"

Ops nodded. "Yeah, what about it"?

Tali looked over to the side, keeping her gaze on the floor. "She's right. I do push myself to the brink of my abilities."

'How am I going to adapt to a somewhat normal life now that I have Ops?' She thought, closing her eyes as tears slide down her cheeks. 'What am I going to do when we start our life together?'

Unable to bear the sight of his beautiful fiance saddened the way she was, Ops immediately pulled Tali into a tight hug and petted her black hair. "Hey, everybody gets like that every once in a while". Ops told her. "I'm still that way, but I don't have anything against myself for it". He admitted. Then lifting her head up to look at him, and giving her a calm look: "And I've seen that look before, don't hate yourself over it. Don't EVER let yourself feel that way". Then placing a servo on the silver cheek of her Hau and caressing it: "Regardless of what you do, I am still going to love you".

Leaning into his touch, Tali smiled up at him. "Thank you. I love you too."

Infatuated by Tali's smile, Ops planted a kiss on her cheek before smiling brightly and commenting: "Man, I can't wait for the wedding".

"What are most excited for about it?" Tali giggled.

Ops smiled brighter at Tali's giggle, always finding it cute as he replied: "Two things: First, saying my vows. Second, kissing you in the place I've wanted to since the day I met you". Then gazing at her blue lips for a second, still a bit bummed out by that promise of hers. Ops then looked back up into Tali's eyes and smiled brightly. "But most over, being able to spend the rest of my life with you".

Blushing, Tali hugged Ops happily. With a growing and happy smile on his faceplate, Ops gladly hugged Tali back, before the two laid on one of the few free air mattresses on the plane, and allowed the tiredness from the past couple days place them into a peaceful slumber.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Amber was sleeping peacefully next to her mother, comfortably curled under one of the red wings. So it was understandable that Amber would be confused upon waking up. She had been sleeping so good. What could have possibly interrupted her sleep? That was when she noticed how warm it was. 'Oh, snaps. It's getting hot in here.' She considered using her ice powers to cool herself down but figured it might wake her mom, which she did not want to do. So Amber figured best route was to get out from the heat for a while. Keeping an eye on Valera to make sure she didn't wake up, Amber quickly and quietly moved out from under the protective wing and, getting to her feet, tiptoed away to somewhere cooler. Glancing once more over her shoulder, she sighed in relief.

"Good, she's still asleep."

Just as Amber had walked over him, Pow opened a left eye, gazing up at the female Toa of Ice, whom hadn't even noticed that he had awoken. To be honest, he wanted to keep it that way. He had seen Amber sleeping under Valera's wing earlier, so she clearly wanted to be alone. Pow immediately closed his eyes then as she turned around and leaned against the wall, using the "play dead" skills he had learned from Billy to look sound asleep. He could only pray that Amber wouldn't think he was dead.

"I still can't believe she's here." Amber whispered to herself as she pressed her back against the cool metal wall. "I thought I would never see her again." Her voice cracked a bit as tears streamed down her face. Before now, she had been clinging to photographs and faint memories of her mother and as time passed, she feared she would forget her. But now that Valera was back, it was a great relief to Amber.

Though most people would probably question someone's sanity for talking to themselves ("I only do it when I'm bored, okay?! Don't judge me"! #Z), Pow wouldn't and couldn't for two reasons. The first one being he loved her, and he enjoyed the fact that they were friends now, and did NOT want them to go back to two Toa who constantly insulted or argued with each other. The second reason was because he actually did this himself. As weird as it sounded, it helped him think, and therefore could only relate to her.

Noticing the sadness in her voice, Pow decided to let his "awakening" be known, and comfort her. Pow let out a fake snort and looked up at the beautiful, female, Toa Rahayu of Ice and whispered: "Amber"?

Amber jumped, startled at Pow's voice, and quickly wiped away her tears before turning to look in his direction. "Pow? I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Pow sat up then, giving Amber a humorous grin as he jokingly responded: "Yes".

Amber chuckled softly, the humor not really reaching her eyes. "Sorry."

Pow waved a hand and gave Amber a kind smile. "It's OK".

Upon then rising to his feet, Pow noticed something a bit out of the blue on Amber's Huna. Sure, the expression on her mask said she was happy. 'But if that were so, then why were there a few tears on her right cheek'? Pow wondered. He noticed her sad tone earlier, sure, but he didn't know that she was crying.

"Have you been crying"? Pow immediately asked her.

"I'm fine." She said quickly, trying to wipe away the rest of her tears. "Just something in my eye, that's all"

Pow gave Amber a concerned look, deciding she shouldn't keep something bad enough to make her cry to herself as he asked: "You sure"?

Sighing, Amber frowned as she thought to herself. 'I can't lie to Pow. Not after we've finally become friends.' "No, you're right. I have...I am crying."

Pow immediately wrapped Amber in a gentle hug and caressed her right shoulder gently as he replied: "Hey, I'm glad she's back too". Then smiling at her: "She raised a very smart daughter".

"Thanks." Amber murmured as she hugged him back. "I just...I wish I knew why she left. I was always curious about that."

Pow nodded in agreement. "Yeah. If I knew my parents were missing I'd be pretty curious myself".

Sure, Pow knew why they had left, but what Pow couldn't understand is why her mother didn't take her with her. Not that he wasn't glad. Despite the fights he and Amber had used to have, he loved her, and even now couldn't imagine his life without her. 'God sure does work in mysterious ways'. He thought. Still, it made him sad to think that she had spent so many years away from her mother. All of those year alone, with only her dad to raise her. 'No wonder she had been so hard headed when I first met her'. Pow thought, holding in a chuckle at that thought.

'It's more than just that.' Amber thought. 'Not soon after, Dad began to take down all her pictures and packed away her belongings. Even now, I don't understand why he tried to prevent me from learning about my mother. It doesn't make any sense.'

Pow simply smiled at her again as he decided to talk once more: "Pretty crazy day huh("Not as crazy as ME"! #Z)"?

Ambler nodded. "Very crazy. So much has happened, I'm still in a daze."

"Yeah, me too. After all the times I saved you too"? He jokingly whistled in disbelief. Then smiling relieved at her: "But I'm glad that I still managed to keep you safe".

"Yeah, about that." Amber rubbed her arm uneasily. "The others have, uh, they've kinda sorta been teasing me about it. Not in a bad way, really. They've been comparing me to the princesses basically."

Pow raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean"?

"Well, they...they've been discussing which princess I remind them of. Diego said Jasmine, Tali said Tiana, Iris vetoed Pocahontas, and Ava went for Mulan."

Pow chuckled at her. "I mean, why do they use me saving you as a reason to compare you to princesses"? 'Seriously, we're teammates'. Pow thought. Aren't we SUPPOSED to protect each other and help and support each other? Unity is still a thing'.

"Ummm...isn't that what a brave knight in shining armor does? Save the princess? Amber asked, blushing.

Pow laughed at that, quietly enough to not wake anyone up. "I'm not sure if I ge-" Pow immediately widened his eyes in realization. "... OH. You mean they think I'm your..."

Amber nodded as she covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to hide the laughter that threatened to spill out.

Pow blinked a few times before then simply replying: "Huh". Then letting out light but visibly unsure laughter.

As much as Pow kinda thought the idea of teasing her about that was funny, it also made him a bit nervous. Everyone was right, he was deeply in love with the female Toa of Ice, which was ironic since his element was Stone. 'So what would that make our children'? Pow wondered. 'Toa of mud'? He nearly face palmed himself, realizing that that was something Edward probably would've said if he hadn't betrayed them by now. But that was beside the point.

The thought that really plagued his mind was the thoughts of people teasing the girl he liked at all. In a way, the thought kinda made him mad. Not too mad, depending on how exactly they were teasing her. He doubted that they teased her in ways that were unbearably mean, but still.

Sensing that Pow was getting a bit angry, Amber playfully nudged him to distract him. "Hey, relax. It's just them poking fun at me. That's all." She smiled, letting him know that she wasn't bothered with it.

Pow smiled a bit as he responded: "I know but, I'm not fully sure how I feel about that. I mean, I used to be picked on because they thought I liked Iris. They poked fun at her too, but I still felt real bad".

'Both mentally and physically'. Pow thought, cringing slightly at the memory. There were times when everyone had hung out before the base was made, with the exception of Ops and Tali for having to move. As cool as those two were, they took the slowest to pack up anything. But that was besides the point ("You're repeating things again"! #Z).

He felt bad mentally for how they were teased when Pow stared a little too long in Iris's direction. Sure, Iris was good looking, but Pow didn't feel that way towards her. So why was he staring in her direction? They had all met up at a restaurant one day and out of everyone, Iris was the first to get her food, and Pow hadn't eaten all day. So as he waited for his food, he couldn't help but stare at her Tuna Casserole. Diego was the one who had pointed out the fact that Pow had been staring and the teasing had started.

He had felt bad physically a few days later when Iris had beat him up. Her reasoning had been because she had thought Pow was staring at a specific part of her chest. Pow had later clarified that he was staring at her food in front of everyone and the teasing had ended. He had also earned an apology from Iris, and later found her staring at Alyan with his upper armor off in the gym, revealing his six pack abs. Only that time Robert and Ava had started the teasing.

"Really? Iris?"Amber blinked, confused. "I never noticed that." Come to think of it, Amber didn't really remember hearing anything about that. All she knew about was that something was going on between Iris and Alyan so anything about Iris with another made romantically did not compute.

Pow smiled. "Well she wasn't really the one I liked. At least not in THAT way. That's probably why you didn't notice".

Amber had never paid attention to him on those days anyways, since they still had been arguing. But Pow had always seen Amber as a smart female, with enough intelligence to rival Maze's, so to hear that she didn't notice came as no surprise to him. With her being as smart as she was, he was surprised she hadn't figured out he liked her yet. To spare himself the heartlight break, he still didn't want her to.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It wasn't as obvious like Tali and Ops." She giggled, remembering the day Tali and Ops and first met. Total love at first sight, even if it had been ill timed. Amber still remembered the look on Tali's face when Ketongu played that clip from the Lion King. Always made her laugh.

Pow smirked immediately, then joking: "Or Alyan and Iris". A comment to which both quietly laughed. When the laughing had finally died down, Pow asked her: "So my current crush isn't obvious"?

Though Pow looked calm on the outside, upon realizing what he had just said, he was panicking on the inside. 'POW'! He thought, resisting the urge to grab a chute and jump out of the plane. He mentally sighed. 'please don't ask'. He thought, then praying desperately that Amber wouldn't ask him who his crush was. Seeing as he had just unintentionally opened up that topic for discussion, he had figured that it was only a matter of time before she asked who said crush was.

"Uhm, I," Amber blinked at him in confusion. She had no idea he even had a crush. "I don't know. I haven't noticed."

Pow resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief powerful enough to knock Godzilla on his back spikes as he replied: "OK". As his heartlight continued to beat faster in both his feelings for Amber, and in his panic, Pow calmly spoke once more: "Well if you haven't noticed, they probably haven't either. But then again, seeing as I just now told you, it's probably gonna get out to the others sooner or later. And no, it's not Iris".

'Don't narrow down the choices for her Pow'! Pow thought to himself. 'You're making her curious Pow'! He almost widened his eyes in amazement as he saw her beautiful green eyes gaze at him. 'Man, just looking at her makes me want to kiss her'! Pow thought. He immediately pinched himself in the leg to distract himself from that thought. Now that they were just starting to become friends, that was the LAST thing he needed to do.

"Don't worry about it, Pow. I won't tell them. But,"Amber went quiet as she thought over what he had said. "if it's not Iris, then who is it? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm fine with that." Amber said the last two sentences quickly, knowing that sometimes it's best to not know.

'Crap'! Pow thought upon hearing her ask course most of his brain was screaming at him to tell her that he didn't want to tell her, but at the same time, as he gazed at her beautiful Huna, and the blonde hair hanging gracefully behind it, he couldn't bring himself to say so. A part of him actually WANTED to tell her how he felt for her. How he wanted to hold her tight, and kiss her in his muscular arms. But his mind was now at war with itself, fighting to search for the most logical thing to say to her.

Being unable to find anything, Pow simply said: "Well... OK, I WANT to tell you but..."

"But what?" Amber asked after the silence had dragged on for a few minutes, tilting her head at him.

Pow let out a sigh then, unable to hold it in any longer as he saw that cute look that ALWAYS got answers out of him. Even when they used to argue. No matter how much strength he thought he had been able to muster before, there was no way he could keep it from her any longer. It was just too painful for him to try anymore.

Pow looked sadly into Amber's beautiful green eyes then as he finally replied: "But I know you don't like me that way".

Amber blinked twice as her mind struggled to take in what she had just heard. 'he knows I don't like him that way? What is that supposed to...' Her eyes widened as the pieces start d to click into place. 'Wait...you mean...all this time...he...I...what?!' Finally she stuttered. "Me? I'm your..."

Pow was silent for a few seconds, wanting so badly to lie so as to not face being turned down. But even now, he felt too powerless to do so and nodded nervously. Now too humiliated to stand in front of her, he quickly turned around and began walking away, not wanting to hear the possible "I don't feel the same way about you". from the female he knew he loved. It would be far too painful and he as already hurting enough as it was.

"P...Pow, wait!" Amber stuttered before walking up to him. "How...how long have you...?"

Pow stopped immediately when he heard Amber speak. Though Pow was not facing Amber, he looked down at the metal flooring as he replied sadly: "It was at the party at Greens house, when I made that joke to Maze. I hadn't even noticed you until you spoke, and when you did, all I could seem to do was... stare". Pow finished with a blush.

"The party at Green's ?" Amber parroted. That had been a very, long time ago. "That long? Why...why didn't you...?"

"Because like I said, I knew you didn't like me that way". Pow said a bit harshly. "So, not to sound mean, that is not at all my intention, but if you didn't like me that way, then what was the point"?

"What made you think I didn't like you? Amber shot back just as harshly. She really did not understand why Pow was so determined to believe that she didn't like him the way he was suggesting. Of course she liked him!

Sensing the returning negativity in her voice, Pow quickly raised his head to face her and replied: "I made a joke that got you ticked off at me. How was I supposed to think you did when we were constantly arguing over a joke, that I didn't even know had offended you? Until two days ago at least"? Then turning partially away.

It was true ("Stop it"! #Z). For as long as Pow and Amber had known each other, Pow knew that Amber would get mad at you for saying the wrong thing, and stay mad for as long as you would refuse to apologize. At that point, Pow thought it would be impossible for someone like her to love him as he did her. Even after they had become friends, Pow had had the fear of being hated again over his feelings. 'So why risk that when there's close to no chance'? He thought.

Eyes widening, Amber felt as though she had been punched in the stomach as his words caused the events of the night to run afresh through her mind. She had gotten mad at that joke but she never thought it would make him think she didn't like him. She looked down as she felt the beginnings of a migraine prick at the back of her eyes. "All that...over..." Her voice cracked as tears streamed down her face. "I'm such an idiot!" She cried, running away as fast as she could.

Feeling his heartlight hurt upon hearing Amber call herself an idiot, he turned quickly and partially towards her and asked: "Wait, what do you mean by that"?

Amber stumbled to a stop and leaned against the wall, the sobs continuing to wrack her body. "I didn't take offense. At first, I did, but I soon realized it was a joke and I forgot about it. I didn't even know we were arguing about it. I hated arguing with you."

Pow turned fully towards the crying female Toa of Ice then with sad eyes, admitting: "I hated arguing too, but every time you threw an insult at me, I couldn't help but feel like I deserved it. And I didn't even know why I felt that way until Diego told me what happened".

He wasn't lying about that either ("Well, I guess it's better than: It was true, repeating itself again". #Z). Up until Diego had told Pow about how Amber had been treated in High School, Pow could never understand the guilt behind fighting with her. At first he though it was just because he loved her. But when Diego had told him what had happened, and after Pow had apologized, that guilt had sort of went away. At least they had that problem solved.

"About me being bullied." The statement sounded like a question.

Pow nodded. "Yeah".

Amber turned around and kept her gaze locked onto the floor. "I'm sorry I insulted you. It was wrong of me. Will you forgive me?"

Pow allowed a heartlight-felt smile to show itself on his Kakama Nuva as he replied: "I already did".

"Thank you." Amber murmured softly. As happy as she was to hear that she was already forgiven, she still had no idea what else to do or say.

Pow blushed then, scratching the back of his head and unsure of what to do himself as he spoke up: "So uh, I should probably get some sleep now".

"Yeah, I guess so." Amber nodded, making sure to not voice the sorrow in her heart. She didn't want to leave him, not yet.

Pow nodded nervously, then shyly asked: "So, see you later then"?

"Yeah, sure." She smiled warmly at him.

Pow smiled back. "Alright. See ya". Pow said, before then nervously turning around and walking away, leaving Amber alone in her thoughts.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Stretching slightly, Ava woke up from where she had been sleeping by Iris. She felt a little cold and decided to go find Robert for some warmth and also, hopefully, to talk to him. Getting up, she made her way down the halls, carefully looking until she spotted him. Approaching him, she could see the marks where he had been banged up from the battle. "Robert? You okay?" She whispered.

Robert woke up instantly at the sound of her melodic voice as he responded: "Hm"? Robert smiled like a child on Christmas as he saw Ava's beautiful Rau and sat up as he asked: "Yes Ava, I am great-good". Then yawning a bit. "And you"?

Giggling at his cute yawn, Ava smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had some trouble sleeping for some reason."

"Hm". Robert simply replied. "Is anything big-think on your mind"? Then smirking and teasing: "Other than me"?

Chuckling, Ava sat next to him. "Just...the entire day, I guess."

Robert smiled then, interested as he wrapped an arm over Ava's shoulders and replied: "OK, why don't we both go through the day-events? See if we can find out why that way"?

'Seriously? A recap session?' Ava sighed as she began. "Okay. We went out to rescue Green, right?"

Robert nodded.

"We chatted...no, we listened to Green talk back Killer on SkyFighter's radio. We made several comments."

Robert nodded. "Yeah. Good-funny but a bit scary too".

Honestly, Robert couldn't help but be scared for Greens safety upon listening to the audio in the radio. In being a Toa, it was his nature to be concerned for the life of a Matoran. Plus, Killer was the Bioformer who killed Gahu for offering peace. Robert had almost expected Killer to tear Green limb from limb for all the insults he had thrown at him. He probably WOULD'VE if it weren't for Insidious's orders.

"Yeah, it was." Ava nodded, remembering how scared she had been at the possibility that they might have lost Green. "Umm, we nearly got run over by a Makutacon and then saved by...wait a minute. We were In a transport. SkyFighter was the one who saved us from that Makutacon."

Robert nodded. "Yes, and at good-timing too". One second sooner and Solar Scream would've probably blasted us into crisp-bits".

"Mmhm. Then SkyFighter took us to Paradox, after we managed to convince him that Killer was alive, and then we found Green and the others and witnessed Paradox taken by Killer and the Insidious."

Robert couldn't help but shudders at thought of the Insidious. To be honest, he scared him a bit. With the elemental power of Telekinesis, and the mask of speed, Robert sure wouldn't have wanted to be in his corner.

"After that,"Ava continued, resting her hand on Robert's, "we went with SkyFighter to Maya but made a stop at a beach to rest. There, Tali and I showed you our little performance." Blushing, Ava smiled at the memory. It still felt weird to show off in front of her boyfriend as it had been a spontaneous thing to do, but it had turned out very well.

Robert smiled brightly as he remembered that. "A great-amazing performance THAT was". Then planting a quick kiss on Ava's cheek.

Giggling, Ava continued. "Then, there was the "event" with Ops and Tali, after which we continued on our trip to Maya. We discussed the prophecy and how to destroy the cannon, as well as which pyramid hid the cannon."

"Which was good-fun". Robert commented. "Both the prophecy-learning and proposal-watching".

"It was," Ava agreed, "and it was also good-fun to race Tali in the treetops again on the way to the pyramid." She frowned. "That was until Z showed up and demanded Ops fight him as a distraction for the crowd. Tali ordered me to join Green and the others while she stayed behind to watch the fight."

Robert slumped a bit. "Yeah, and I got stuck watching high-skies with SkyFighter". Robert then smiled as he remembered at least one highlight of the day. "But at least Green informed me that you great-loved spiders". Honestly, Robert was starting to get worried over what he'd get her for their one week anniversary.

Ava shuddered in fear. "Yeah. Right. About that. I don't like spiders, Robert. I'm trying to get out of my fear of them but I'm still jumpy. I still can't believe he told you to get me a tarantula." She muttered that last part angrily.

Robert immediately laughed quietly at the thought. Seeing as Green was the prankster and joker that he was, it honestly didn't surprise him a single bit. Though he would've kinda liked to see Ava freak out a bit. Perhaps he would try scaring her with a fake one in the future. Robert decided to put the thought aside for now and turned his attention back to Ava.

"Sounds great-same like what I used do to Edward around Snakes". Robert commented, then quietly laughing once more.

"What did you do? " Ava giggled.

Robert smirked at her. "I threatened to use my storm-element to rain snakes on him. Scare-got him every time". As the mean Toa that Edward had been before, it really made Robert smile to get back at the Toa of Earth with his fear of snakes.

"Ai, Robert." Ava managed to get out between her muffled laughter.

Robert grinned back at Ava for a bit, before then asking her: "So what other day-events were there"?

"Lets see, we found the location of the cannon in the pyramid but just as we were making our way there, Tali calls in, telling us to get out of the pyramid, that we were going to have some company. I told here we were almost to the cannon and she responded to hurry it up."

Robert jokingly dropped his jaw open as he humorously replied: "She told YOU to quick-hurry"? Then jokingly shaking his head as if saying: She needs to learn herself some manners!

Ava chuckled. "Yeah. We reached the door but before Green could open it, Ops called in warning him not to, saying that it would make the Cons' job easier and mentioned bringing in reinforcements. That's when we got out of the pyramid and straight into the ambush."

Robert widened his eyes as he remembered the beginning of that battle. "It took me great-effort getting to you while being no-seen". He had almost gotten caught at least three times. Then wrapping Ava up in a warm and tight hug: "But it was worth it".

Smiling happily, Ava returned the hug. "I was really happy to see you when you reached us. You missed an amazing sight. A large Makutacon was charging straight at us when it was struck by a lightning blast. Imagine my surprise when I looked to see Adhira Metru hovering in the air, not far from us, when Silver-Volt attacked the Con."

"Hm". Robert responded, a little disappointed that he hadn't gotten to see that. Then smiling over at her: "Well at least we sight-saw each other alive-safe".

"Indeed." Ava nuzzled him gently. "I don't think I've felt more relieved than I did then."

"Me neither Cuddle-cutie". Robert complimented, earning another giggle from Ava. "What else happened"?

"Then, we picked up Paradox's ES signature, reunited with Ops and Tali, and we all went with SkyFighter to find Paradox. I lost count of how many Makutacons we had to fight through to get to his location but it was good to see Paradox alive though he was pretty beat up."

Robert nodded in agreement, refusing the urge to shiver as he remembered the image of the bloodied up Paradox. "Yeah. That great-beating-look was great-terrible".

"I know I should have expected it, but I was a bit surprised when those Milicons showed up. But I was not expecting to see Edward try to kill Green. I didn't even recognize him!"

Robert nodded. "Just we never time-saw his betrayal".

"True. Thankfully, Xanthium showed up in time and drove him away and helped us fight the Milicons. Though I will admit it was really difficult to keep up that mist as long as we did. But at least it helped. Then, Tali had to weaken herself more with that water blast." She sighed sadly. "I nearly thought she was going to pass out."

Robert nodded again. "Ops looked GREAT-worried when he concern-asked her".

"She insisted she was okay and I already told you why I didn't believe that. Then those Milicons combine, which I was also not expecting, and attacked us. Thankfully, we all managed to get out of the way, buy...you got hurt with a piece of brick impaling your leg." She looked at him sadly, paling a bit at the memory.

Robert rolled his eyes then. "Please. I've taken a great-many wounds to same-leg. Too many to feel anymore pain in same-leg". Then as he remembered the giant Makutacon Combiner, Robert couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "But he did look great-funny. Brute looked like big-Gremlin".

Rack snorted awake for a second in the corner from where he slept, then commenting: "I think he looked like Golden Freddy". Before then going back to sleep.

Ava chuckled softly. "Yeah, he did. And it was good that Green found his weakness in his back. That made it a lot easier to defeat him and send those Cons running." Her countenance fell. "But then, Insidious showed up, snatched the dagger and nearly choked Adhira to death. I will admit, I was terrified seeing her struggle against his force grasp, choking. All I could think of was Diego and..." Ava stopped talking as her tears choked her words. The memory scared her and she had been so worried that they would lose an amazing heroine.

Robert hugged Ava again, trying to comfort her as he asked: "Does he know"? By he, he was of course referring to Diego. In being Adhira's son, Diego would more than likely either be terrified or furious. Probably both.

Ava shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I doubt Valera has said anything about it either. It was easy to see how much she loves her sister. Thank God, Insidious let Adhira go instead of killing her."

Robert nodded in agreement. "That was great-surprising to me too. He probably wanted to anticipate-wait for when he stole the Requiem Blaster".

"Probably. Speaking of the cannon, it was one thing to hear about it, but it was a whole different thing to see it. And to see it turn a whole pyramid to dust with one blast?" Ava shuddered. It had been terrifying to see the legendary in action. Now she knew why the Requiem Blaster had been so feared.

Robert shuddered with her before commenting: "I think I peed myself at the horror-sight".

Ava chose to not comment on that. "But the thing that scared me the most was when SkyFighter took Paradox into that lightning storm. I didn't know if it was going to work or not. But then I saw the Guardian Toa and how calm they were. It was like they knew it was going to be alright. That calmed me down a bit though I did start worrying again when Paradox hit the ground."

"Me too. I was almost depress-silent".

Ava nodded then smiled. "But then, Paradox got up, healed, and flew off to battle Killer and Insidious. I have never seen him move that fast nor do that much damage before. It was amazing!"

"Yeah. Great-amazing THAT was. Good-worth watching too".

"Especially when Paradox fulfilled the prophecy. I didn't even noticed it til Tali mentioned it. Though I will admit, I did feel a bit sad that Paradox had to kill his brother. But it had to be done." Ava sighed sadly at that last part.

Robert nodded sadly in agreement. Though it indeed had to be done for the safety of all the people on the planet, Robert couldn't help but feel sorry for Paradox and what he had to go through. And even after all of the times that he had offered Insidious a way out, it was all inevitable. As good as it would've been if it were otherwise, Insidious was a brutal and merciless warrior. One who let his rage control him like a bull. It was because of that, that in the end, the Insidious had lost.

"But I think the highlight of the day was Z joining the team and he and Ops...I guess, teasing each other? They were acting like friends again." Ava smiled as she leaned against her boyfriend.

Robert chuckled a bit. "Yeah. That was funny-interesting".

"Mmhm." Ava nuzzled him as she tried to remember anything else. "That's pretty much it about today."

"So today was so-so day"?

"How can it be a so-so day with all that action?" Ava raised an eyebrow at him.

Robert shrugged. "There were good-moments and bad-moments. What else would it be name-called"?

Tilting her head to the side, Ava thought over his words. 'He's right. The day was full of both good and bad moments. So technically it would be a so-so day.'

"Got a point." She told him, nodding in agreement.

Robert smirked then. "Though it WAS cool-epic".

Ava smiled. "Yes, it was cool -epic."

Robert smirked wider then, planing a loving kiss on Ava's cheek as he added: "So was see-watching you".

Blushing, Ava giggled at him, doing her best not to roll her eyes. 'He always knows how to make me laugh. Too bad I can't kiss him yet.'

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Godzilla is owned by Toho and that Golden Freddy thing Rack said is a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's, which is owned by Scott Cawthon. But anyways, there's only one chapter left so the story's almost over.

Galem: Wow, already? It's been quite the roller coaster.

Biomarvel740: Indeed it has, and it's been fun.

Galem: yes, it has.

Biomarvel740: But anyways, (looks to the readers) What did you think of this chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review or PM either of us if you have a question.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	44. Chapter 44

Lego owns Bionicle, Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego and Alyan. Galem and I both own this Bioformers universe.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 43: A few days later...

With the mansion having been fully repaired on that day, Green, Angela, and Golden honestly couldn't help but feel happy. Or at least for the moment. Though they knew that the Bioformer war was far from over, they knew that they could at least enjoy it for now.

And so they had. That day, Green, Angela, and Golden had eaten together as if they were a family. In a way they were, making all the more better. Later in the day, they had even relaxed to a few Rocky movies, a movie that was a few centuries old at this point in time. But despite the movie's ages, the trio still enjoyed them, Golden mostly for the fights in the end. But at the end of the day, sleep had taken Golden, and so Green had decided to turn off the movie and took Golden upstairs to bed.

As Green laid a sleeping Golden on his bed, and tucked the covers gently under his chin, Green couldn't help but feel happy. Back in the battlefield in the Mayan Ruins, Golden had looked terrified, an expression which hurt Green's heartlight deeply. War was never something that a child should experience, and Golden had already experienced it twice. That had made Green a little worried about his younger brother's mental health until he had seen how happy Golden was to be back home.

Just as Green had been fascinated with living at a zoo at his age, Golden had as well. Golden had even taken some time today to feed some of the Rahi and other animals there, as if to say that he really missed them. Green couldn't really blame him. As much as cleaning the poop out of all of those cages, before he had all the employees he had now, seven months ago had really sucked, he definitely would've preferred it over fighting in a battlefield against vengeful Makutacons any day.

It was easily understandable why Golden loved living here so much. With as many Rahi and animals as they had, how could anyone get tired of it. Not to mention the fact that Green had finally gotten a large majority of the Rahi and animals properly trained. Man was he thankful when someone had finally applied for a taming job. It was bad enough cleaning out the cages and avoid being attacked. 'Man did that take some creativity'. Green thought. Regardless, Green was happy to be back home.

Green leaned down then, planting a gentle kiss on his younger brother's forehead, before turning around and leaving the bedroom as Golden snuggled happily underneath his covers.

As Green left Golden to sleep peacefully in his bed, Green took the ring he had bought out of the pocket in his right leg, gazing at it with a happy smile as he walked down the first flight of stairs, the place having been restored to a three story mansion again. Now that the Insidious had been defeated, Green finally had the chance to propose to Angela, ask her to spend the rest of her life with him. He would've done it five days ago, but then their mansion was attacked so...

Upon realizing that he was reaching the door, Green immediately stuffed the ring back into his right pocket and walked outside. To his left, was a smiling and waiting Angela in a wooden rocking chair. Upon spotting her Le-matoran boyfriend, Angela rose to her feet and walked over to Green. Once the pair had reached each other, Green pulled Angela into a gentle and warm hug, kissing her gently, Angela kissing him back. Once they both pulled back, Angela leaned against Green and nuzzled his chest, an action to which Green had acted like was causing him to fall. Angela yelped in surprise at first, but then in realizing what Green was doing, giggled up at him.

That was one thing that Angela had always loved about Green. Regardless of how much she had thought she had known him, Green had always been so full of surprises. 'It definitely kept him from being boring'. Angela jokingly thought. Not that she would've really ever thought that he was boring, or that she wouldn't be with him if he weren't funny. He had more attractive qualities than that. Next to his humorous personality, Green was loving, compassionate, caring, sweet, brave, and, in Angela's opinion at least, handsome.

Angela nuzzled Green's chest once more, honestly not knowing what she would do without him. She had literally risked her college education over him, and even now, Green was continuing to support her in ways that she could never thank him enough for. Even when she had lost her apartment a few months ago, Green was more than willing to give her a place to sleep in his mansion. But both had agreed that they would NOT be sleeping in the same bed until they were married or engaged.

"I love you". She heard Green say as he kissed the top of her Rau.

Angela smiled lovingly up into Green's green eyes ("What a funny way to repeat a color". #Z). "I love you too".

Green smiled brightly as he heard Angela say that. Though he knew she had told him this everyday, it could never get old to him. The look on his Pakari turned serious then as he thought about how Angela must have felt after those three days "back in action". Angela had seen Green get beat up by Killer, they had nearly gotten killed a few times, and had even been watching Green fight off the Makutacon forces with Ketongu and Ava to protect her. He could only imagine what was going through her head after all of that.

Looking concernedly into her eyes then, Green asked: "Are you OK"?

Easily understanding how her boyfriend could be worried, Angela smiled up into Green's eyes and replied: "As long as I'm with you, I'm always going be OK".

Even after all they had gone through in those last few days, Angela was no longer afraid. Sure, she had been petrified at the sight of Green fighting off Makutacons in the Mayan Ruins, worried that in any second one of them would blow his head off. But it was a few minutes in, that she had actually started to have faith that Green knew what he was doing and that he would be careful, just as long as he got them out in the end. With Angela and Golden in his life, and after that beating from Killer, she knew Green would do better.

Green smiled happily at Angela. "I'm glad to hear that". Then unwrapping his arms around her and offering her his right hand with an encouraging smile: "Let's take a walk. Ketongu's got Golden covered".

Angela smiled as she took Green's hand then, figuring that maybe a good long walk was exactly what she needed. "Okay".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was about an hour later when Green had finally reached that massive field of grass, the same one he and Angela had hung out when they had first met. To be honest, Angela had been shocked to see that Green had actually remembered this place. They hadn't been here in what must've been at least ten years, and yet here they were. She smiled up at Green, who simply smiled back. 'And just when I thought Green couldn't get any more surprising'. Angela thought.

Green held in a breath then as they reached a towel he had laid out earlier, in the same spot it was laid years ago. 'So this is it'. Green thought to himself, then standing with Angela on the towel. 'This is where I ask her to spend the rest of her life with me'. Green couldn't quite figure out why, but the thought of proposing to her had suddenly made him feel extremely nervous. 'But why'? Green wondered. He knew that she loved him, and they always talked about a future with kids and what not, so he knew she'd say yes. So then what was so scary about this? He was more than ready to propose and he was NOT going to waste this opportunity. Whatever it was, he'd probably figure it out later.

Green smiled at Angela then, asking her: "Remember when we came here"?

Angela giggled and nodded happily. "Oh yes I do. I remember it everyday".

Green couldn't help but chuckle as well. They had made quite a few good memories here after all. The first of which when Angela had actually tricked him into believing that there were wild Tarakava's out there that normally hunted in the daytime. He even remembered her adding to the end of that statement: "So if we don't want to get eaten, we should probably finish this little visit as soon as possible. There were two reasons why it had worked. First off, Green had never known much about the area outside of the zoo. Second, Angela had been such a good actor in that moment. To be honest, she had done so good that he was surprised she didn't go into an acting career. But at least he had gotten to hear Angela laugh afterwards. Green smiled at the memory. 'Man does she have a beautiful laugh'. He though.

After that was over and done with, Green and Angela had shared a lunch and played the card game bullcrap, another example of how good of an actress she could've been. She had beaten him almost every time because she had been so good at lying about which cards she had had. It was both that, and the fact that Green had spent most of the game staring at her when she wasn't looking. Something that he honestly couldn't help at his age. Especially not with her beauty.

Lastly, he had remembered the moment where they had both laid down on the towel and stared st the setting sun as the moonlight had slowly engulfed the area. A few minutes in, Angela had actually taken the chance to wrap her right hand around Greens, surprising him quite a bit. After that, the two of them had simply shared a silent smile before gazing back up an the moon, hands remaining together for what, in a good way, felt like the longest time.

"Me too". Green told her. Then with a smile as he brushed a hand through her hair: "When you were lying down in the grass in the moonlight, you were so beautiful. And it was right there when I had asked God: is she the one? And you know what happened"?

Angela smiled. "What happened"?

Green kissed her cheek, then looking into her gorgeous red eyes: "The moon had shone it's full light on you. The very second I opened my eyes, and I had looked at how it shone off of you, that's when I knew I loved you".

Angela blushed a bit before planting a soft kiss on his lips, making Green smile brightly as the nervousness he had felt earlier had finally vanished away. Now he knew he was ready. After ten years of waiting, Green knew that his best chance was now. The setting was perfect, and they both deeply loved each other. What else would Green need to reassure him that he wasn't wasting his time?

Angela immediately raised an eyebrow, confused as Green got down on a single knee and smiled up at her. 'Could he be... no'. Angela thought. 'He couldn't be... could he'?

Not wanting to wait anymore, Angela asked him: "What are you doing"?

Green immediately removed the ring from his right pocket and held it up to her. "Asking a very important question that will change our lives forever". He replied honestly.

Angela gasped immediately and widened her eyes. "Oh my goodness". She giggled then. "This is really it, right? It's not a prank"? Then narrowing her eyes a bit, but unable to stop smiling: "If this is a prank I will seriously beat you up"!

Green chuckled then, taking her left hand and holding the ring in front of her ring finger as he responded: "Yes this is really it". Earning a few happy tears from Angela. "And I've been waiting so SO long to ask you this". Then looking up into her eyes with the widest smile he could possibly manage: "Angela, will you marry me"?

Angela smiled happily down at Green as she heard that question had exited Green's mouth, her heartlight beating happily but also a bit fearfully. Could she really do this? Would she be a good wife? Was she ready for the possibility of being the mother of his children? Would she satisfy him? She looked down into the grass as the final question entered her mind: 'Am I actually ready'?

After thinking on that last thought for a while, Angela looked back into Greens eyes and answered:

To be continued...

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: No, I didn't forget to put the answer in. This is a cliffhanger for Bioformers 2, Part 2, which should be out on March 3rd, 2017.

Galem: (giggles) I'm sure most of us can guess her answer but I personally look forward to reading it.

Z: But how do you know for SURE? (dramatic music plays)

Galem: very funny, Z.

Biomarvel740: Lol! Anyways, Sylvester Stallone owns the Rocky saga, and Galem, what did you think of Green's proposal?

Galem: I found it absolutely romantic and perfect. He did a wonderful job.

Biomarvel740: I thought the same thing when I typed it. It was pretty much planned at last minute. If Galem and I hadn't written this story together, Green would've tripped on something and then proposed. The one I came up with after we started working together is better in my opinion.

Galem: (blushes) I just had Amber make the suggestion, that's all.

Biomarvel740: (smiles at Galem) It still worked out for the best.

Galem: I'm glad it did.

Biomarvel740: Me too. (looks to the readers) Anyways, what did you all think of the story as a whole?

Galem: Please leave a review or PM either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading, we'll see you again in March with Bioformers 2 Part 2,

Galem: have a very Merry Christmas,

Biomarvel740: And please-

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


End file.
